Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises
by lukomax
Summary: Epilogue ! Un échange scolaire à Poudlard ? Ca vous paraît stupide ? Lisez donc pour voir...car des tas de choses insoupçonnées sont parfois dissimulées sous les apparences d'un simple voyage interécoles !
1. Tirage de Chocogrenouilles

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Et voilà la première fic sur Harry P. écrite par le trio Lukomax ! Enfin, pour le moment juste par Lillule et Ritsuko, car Maxwelloune n'a plus internet ! Mais elle nous rejoindra bientôt ! Donc pour le moment, c'est Lillule aux commandes, qui fait le principal travail de rédaction, aidée par de Ritsuko pour les idées tordues (nombreuses il est vrai, c'est une association de cerveaux déglingués…).

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

**Couples **: encore indéterminé, mais on penche fortement pour un Harry-Drago (ça se voit tant que ça ?). Pour les autres, ça se fera au fur et à mesure…

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: bon, bin on espère que ça va vous plaire, et s'il vous plaît, envoyez des reviews (de préférence des sympa, mais bon, rien ne vous oblige), sinon Ritsuko va pleurer tout plein encore…Bon, bin c'est parti ! _Enjoy ! _

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Tirage de Chocogrenouilles**

_Quelque part en France…_

Un moulin à vent abandonné, au cœur de la garrigue, se détache dans la pénombre du soleil couchant.

« Eli, dépêche-toi ! On va encore être à la bourre ! »

« Oui, deux minutes, j'retrouve plus une de mes bottes ! »

« Eli, bordel, le feu s'est déjà actionné, dépêche, aujourd'hui faut vraiment pas être en retard ! Sinon, ça va encore gueuler ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

« _Òi, pitchoun ! Es aquo !_ »

« _Oh, mercés plan, papé !_ » 1

« Bon alors ça vient ou quoi ? »

« Ça vient Méli, c'est bon… »

''Flouff !''

Une cigale se remit à chanter, collée sur le tronc d'un vénérable pin parasol.

oOoOoOo

_Un mois plus tôt, ailleurs…_

Il régnait une sourde agitation dans la grande salle de Poudlard ; étonnamment, le directeur avait sollicité une minute d'attention après la goinfrer…euh, le dîner. Tout le monde était passablement nerveux, car jamais le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait demandé une telle chose en temps normal –sauf pour le dîner de rentrée, et là, l'année était entamée depuis plus d'un mois. Les Gryffondor bien sûr, avaient tout de suite capté que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait, car Hermione, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, avait fait remarquer que la dernière fois que Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec deux écoles étrangères pendant toute l'année, et un Tournoi ultra psychédélique dont l'un des coorganisateurs était quand même l'effroyable V. Harry se dit que cette fois, si ce vieux fou avait encore prévu un truc du style, il allait vraiment y passer.

Après le pudding au potimarron (dessert ce jour-là), Dumbledore se leva, et tapota le pupitre devant lui de sa baguette magique, s'éclaircissant la voix :

« Hum, hum ! Chers étudiants, je demande votre attention. » Il se tut un instant et fixa son regard curieusement vers la table Gryffondor. « Je demanderais d'ailleurs d'autant plus d'attention aux sixièmes années, car cela les concerne au premier chef… »

« Comme par hasard… », soupira Harry. Une année à la con s'annonçait encore.

« Tch'inqchète pas comme cha, Charry, ch'est churement une informachion chur les techt de tranchplanage ! », bafouilla Ron en avalant une énorme part de cake.

« _ON PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE !_ », beugla Hermione en lui sautant au cou.

Une fois que toute la salle se fut retournée en ricanant vers le Golden Trio et que Malefoy ait pu balancer une vanne sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, Dumbledore put reprendre là où il en était. À savoir, que les sixièmes années devraient écouter plus attentivement au lieu de geindre, de s'empiffrer, ou d'hurler.

« Donc, concernant les sixième années, nous avons décidé une fois de plus de renforcer la coopération magique internationale, et, au vu des événements d'il y a deux ans, nous ne pouvons pas organiser un tournoi ou autre chose du même genre. C'est pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonnagal et moi-même avons eu une idée, basée sur un principe moldu… »

Une espèce de reniflement dédaigneux l'interrompit, et Mc Gonnagal aboya :

« M. Malefoy, on vous fait grâce de vos commentaires, d'ailleurs, venez ici tout de suite ! »

Evidemment, Drago protesta, d'abord qu'il voulait pas être associé à un truc de moldu, et qu'ensuite, pourquoi est ce qu'il venait au milieu, qu'il avait 16 ans et qu'il était trop vieux pour qu'on le mette au piquet, et qu'on en profitait bien parce que son papa était en taule…

Enfin, après que Drago soit arrivé aux côtés de Dumbledore sous les sifflets des Gryffondor, le vieux directeur reprit :

« Bien, je demande également à M. Goldstein, Miss Abbot et Miss Granger de rejoindre M. Malefoy, car nous allons procéder à un tirage au sort… »

Les trois élèves, respectivement de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, se plantèrent d'un air perplexe à côté du blondinet qui tirait toujours la gueule. Dumbledore fit un sourire malicieux à l'attention de la salle, et reprit :

« En effet, cette année, les sixièmes années vont pouvoir partir pendant deux mois dans une famille d'accueil suivre les cours dans une école étrangère, à savoir Durmstrang en Bulgarie, ou Beauxbâtons en France… »

Un murmure stupéfait parcourut la salle. Le directeur essaya de rétablir le calme en étendant les mains, et tenta de faire un discours, comme quoi suivre les cours d'une école différente, c'était autant de chance d'appréhender l'universalité de la magie dans toute sa splendeur pédagogique, mais il laissa vite tomber, car le brouhaha s'amplifiait, et Drago tirait les cheveux d'Hannah Abbot qu'il accusait de lui avoir marché sur sa robe tout neuve.

« Quarante points de moins pour Serpentard ! », beugla le professeur Chourave.

« …Bref ! », finit par hurler Dumbledore. « Chaque maison est représentée par un Préfet, qui vont avoir la lourde tâche de tirer au sort dans quelle école les élèves de sixième année de leur maison vont se retrouver ! »

Un murmure parcourut à nouveau la salle. Harry déglutit difficilement, et Ron était devenu cramoisi ; le Survivant l'entendit marmonner :

« Hermy, si tu tires Durmstrang, je t'éviscères ! »

Harry supposa que c'était la voix de la jalousie personnifiée. Quoique Viktor, malgré son QI de moule marinière, devait quand même avoir quitté l'école depuis deux ans maintenant. Dumbledore rétablit le silence encore une fois, et annonça :

« Très bien, honneur aux dames ! Miss Abbot, je vous prie… »

La petite blonde s'avança timidement, alors que le directeur sortait de sous ses robes un petit sac de toile bleu nuit. Elle tendit sa main à l'intérieur, et en retira un Chocogrenouille. Devant son air stupéfait, le directeur l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle tendit la petite carte au directeur, qui annonça d'une voix forte :

« Les élèves de sixième année de Poufsouffle iront à Durmstrang ! »

Drago croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la grimace. Cette andouille d'Abbot venait de compromettre une des chances des Serpentard d'aller en Bulgarie.

« Miss Granger ? »

Drago lui jeta un œil noir, du style : Granger, je te crucifie et t'arraches tes grandes dents si tu pioches Durmstrang. Instant magique : Malefoy et Ron réunis tous deux dans le même état d'esprit.

Hermione s'approcha dignement ; tous les Gryffondor retenaient leur souffle quand elle retira la main, et ouvrit précautionneusement le petit Chocogrenouille. Dumbledore lui prit et annonça :

« Les Gryffondor iront à Beauxbâtons ! »

Un soupir de soulagement fut perceptible à la table des Gryffy. Mais Hermione eut l'air désappointée. Comment, étudier deux mois dans ce repaire à pétasses peroxydées ? L'enfer ! Elle aurait mieux aimé les mecs mignons de Bulgarie, mais bon. Elle se retourna pour rejoindre Hannah ; étrangement, Malefoy la regardait comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. _Bizarre_, pensa-t-elle, _j'ai toujours su qu'il était pas net. Blondasse_.

Le directeur reprit la parole :

« Quel suspens intenable ! Il reste un Chocogrenouille pour Durmstrang, un autre pour Beauxbâtons…Bien, mettons fin à cette attente…M. Goldstein, si vous voulez bien ! »

« Eh ! », protesta Malefoy. « Pourquoi lui ? Je suis un sang-pur moi ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! », fit Antony. « On est sorciers depuis le 13ème siècle dans la famille… »

« Sang-pur ou pas, votre comportement inqualifiable avec Miss Abbot vous laisse la dernière place, M. Malefoy ! », trancha Mc Gonnagal.

Antony s'avança, piocha, et tendit son chocolat à Dumbledore, qui regarda la carte :

« Eh bien voilà qui scelle le destin des maisons Serdaigle et Serpentard ! » Il tendit néanmoins le sac à Drago, qui piocha le dernier Chocogrenouille. « La maison Serdaigle ira donc à Durmstrang ! »

Drago retira la petite carte du chocolat, alors que la grenouille lui sautait à la tronche, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds filasses. Sur la surface lisse du papier luisait une petite fleur de lys dorée, accompagnée des mots « Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons ». Le blondinet fit une grimace et se promit de torturer jusqu'à la mort Antony Goldstein, alors que celui-ci disait d'un air dépité :

« Zut, c'est con, et moi qui ai justement un cousin à Beauxbâtons… » 2

Le directeur congédia les Préfets, non sans qu'Antony Goldstein ne se soit étalé de tout son long dans la grande salle sous l'effet d'un croche-patte vicieux du Préfet blond, et s'éclaircit à nouveau la voix :

« Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, les élèves partiront dans un mois précisément, ce qui laisse le temps de s'organiser !… »

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée, et qui indiquait, en plus de l'heure, de la météo et de l'humeur du directeur de l'école (dont l'aiguille était pointée sur ''pâtissière'', ce qui reste une énigme quant à sa signification), le jour : 18 octobre.

« …Nous allons donc faire comme disent les moldus, un ''échange scolaire''. Ayant accueillis les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang il y a deux ans pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est donc là un retour de bons procédés ! »

« Un retour de bons procédés ? Partir en vacances avec les Serpentard ? », geignit Ron.

Harry lui tapa dans le dos.

« Allons, on les évite bien ici, on les évitera à Beauxbâtons ! »

« Hermione aurait dû piocher Durmstrang ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas y aller… »

« Elle aurait dû tout piocher sauf ce qu'a pioché Malefoy. »

Harry laissa tomber ; pour le coup, la « mal foy », c'était Ron qui l'avait. D'ailleurs le rouquin fit ouvertement la gueule à Hermione, qui se leva sur un « _Non mais franchement_ » outré, emportant avec elle une demi-douzaine de livres sous son bras, et rejoignit la tour Gryffondor, vexée qu'on pût lui reprocher ça.

oOoOoOo

_Dix jours plus tard, Manoir Malefoy, heure des hiboux. _

Narcissa Malefoy parcourut du regard le parchemin que le hibou grand duc de la famille Malefoy venait de lui rapporter de Poudlard.

Il y a plus d'une semaine, son Scroutt à pétard à elle, son adorable serpent venimeux de Dragounet, lui avait envoyé une missive désespérée, suite à une décision farfelue du vieux timbré de faire un échange moldu ou allez savoir ce qu'il avait encore été inventer.

Toujours était-il que son petit ver luisant chéri allait se retrouver pendant deux mois dans une famille française inconnue –horreur ! Loin de sa maman et du manoir, et encore plus loin de ce mollusque de Lucius qui était coffré à Azkaban, quelque part en pleine Mer du Nord. Narcissa avait d'abord écrit à Dumbledore, pour faire valoir que son scolopendre adoré ne pouvait s'éloigner tant que ça d'elle au vu des circonstances –père en prison, du coup, problèmes financiers…– car il raterait l'heure des parloirs, et ne pourrait plus aller contempler la lente décrépitude du Pater Malefoy, privé des ses robes coûtant les yeux de la tête et de ses précieuses toilettes. À la grande joie de Narcissa qui avait toujours détesté son mari, et qui répétait à son fils en revenant de chacune des visites à Azkaban :

« Tu vois, mon petit crapaud perfide, voilà comment tu seras si tu sers le Seigneur Ténébreux…Ton brushing saccagé, plus de balai de Quidditch ou de belles robes…Alors surtout, reste en-dehors de tout ça. Un Malefoy, et a fortiori, un Black, ne se mêle pas de si basses querelles… »

Mais malgré tous ces arguments, Dumbledore avait invariablement répondu que au contraire, prendre l'air de France ferait à Drago le plus grand bien, car, selon le directeur, il était un peu pâlot ces derniers temps –ce à quoi Narcissa avait répondu que non, son fils n'était pas _pâlot_, mais qu'il avait _un teint de porcelaine délicate comme il sied à un sorcier de son sang et de son rang_. Mais rien à faire, le vieux fou n'en avait pas démordu, et Beauxbâtons était d'ores et déjà prévenu de l'arrivée des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Et Narcissa avait eu une idée de génie qu'elle avait soumise au directeur. La présente missive lui apportait enfin une bonne nouvelle. Elle prit une plume avec satisfaction, et inscrivit d'une écriture longiligne et penchée :

« _Mon farfadet satanique,_

_Maman a arrangé ton problème en partie. Figure-toi que les Black ont une branche éloignée de cousins au quatrième degré en France, les Paturelles de Quercevalles, qui sont une ancienne lignée de sorciers, aussi pure que la nôtre, et qui ont justement un enfant à Beauxbâtons en sixième année. Je me suis arrangée avec le vieux fou, il est d'accord pour que ce soit eux qui t'accueillent ; apparemment, ils devaient organiser une sorte de tirage au sort pour déterminer les familles d'accueil, mais au vu de notre situation familiale, il accepte de faire une exception pour toi. _

_Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de connaître cette branche éloignée de notre famille, mais nul doute qu'ils seront à la hauteur pour t'accueillir comme il se doit._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta mère._ »

Elle rappela Anarazel, le hibou grand duc, lui flatta le cou, et murmura :

« Porte ça à mon lézard maléfique tu veux ? »

oOoOoOo

_Quelques heures plus tard, Poudlard, au petit déjeuner. _

« Bin, il en fait une tête, le Malefoy ! », fit Seamus, en avalant un toast.

Hermione leva les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier, et fronça les sourcils.

« Apparemment, il a reçu une lettre qui a l'air de lui faire plaisir…Ça doit sûrement être des ennuis pour nous, ça… », conclut-elle.

Effectivement, deux minutes après, on entendit une grande rumeur s'élever de la tablée vert et argent. Ron leva les yeux de son bacon, en entendant prononcer son nom, ainsi que les termes, en désordre, de « vieux fou », « tirage au sort », « pur-sang »…

Ce fut ce moment-là que Harry choisit pour entrer dans la grande salle, les yeux dans le flou. Hier, ils avaient encore eu un entraînement de Quidditch tard dans la nuit, et Harry, en tant que capitaine, avait dû tout ranger tout seul –Ron s'était barré dare-dare du terrain avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander de l'aide. Le Survivant était donc rentré au dortoir d'une humeur massacrante sur les coups de deux heures du matin et avait fait exprès de faire un tas de bruit pour réveiller Ron et les autres ; il n'avait réveillé que Neville qui avait oublié de jeter un sort pare bruit sur son baldaquin. Un peu dans le brouillard, il se faufila entre les tables, et se fit interpeller par un Préfet Serpentard de très bonne humeur :

« Alors, le Balafré, on a fait des heures supp' hier soir ? T'aurais dû engager la Belette pour les faire, ça lui aurait permis de gagner quelques Mornilles pour sa famille de ploucs ! »

« RRrrrnnn. ZZzzz ? », fut la seule réponse intelligible qu'il pût obtenir du binoclard rouge et or avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur un banc tout proche. On lui tapota le bras. Harry tourna des yeux vitreux vers l'intrus : « NNnnn ? »

« Euh, Harry, je veux pas t'embêter… », commença la voix de Cho Chang. « …mais t'es un peu sur le banc des Serdaigle là… »

Evidemment, Harry bondit comme si Voldemort lui avait brûlé les fesses au fer rouge, et rejoignit presque à quatre pattes le banc des Gryffy, sous les hurlements de rire d'à peu près toutes les maisons. Malefoy se leva et brailla (dignement, c'est un Malefoy quand même) :

« Hé, Potty ! J'espère pour toi que tu vas pas tomber chez des mages noirs français dans ta famille d'accueil, il paraît qu'ils sont terribles ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la chance d'avoir mes relations ! »

« Qu'esse y raconte ? », marmotta Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille qui tomba allègrement à côté de son verre.

« Des stupidités. », grogna Hermione, en attrapant le pichet et en reversant le jus au bon endroit. « Récurvite », prononça-t-elle machinalement pour nettoyer le jus orange qui commençait à se répandre partout. « Il raconte partout qu'il a déjà sa famille d'accueil en France, des cousins de sa mère, ou je sais pas quoi, alors que nous autres, on tirera ça au sort en arrivant là-bas, tsss. Comme si ça nous faisait quelque chose…Allez, mange, on a cours de potions dans un quart d'heure… »

Ron avala un bout de bacon :

« J'aimerais bien que sa famille française soit un ramassis de timbrés, ça lui ferait les pieds, à cet imbécile… »

Hermione soupira :

« Aucune chance, ils doivent être comme lui, des Malefoy, c'est forcément des mages noirs en boîte comme lui et son Mangemort de père… »

« NNnnnn. », approuva Harry, dont la tête plongea direct dans le bol de café bouillant juste devant lui que la jeune fille venait de lui servir.

« REFROIDIMENTIO ! RECURVITE ! », hurla Hermione, faisant sursauter toute la grande salle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes**

1 « Eh, petite ! Elle est là ! »

« Oh, merci beaucoup pépé ! »

La langue dans laquelle ces phrases sont prononcées sera dévoilée ultérieurement…(Ne ruinons pas le pauvre suspens…)

2 Private joke désolée…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Que pensez-vous de l'idée de l'échange scolaire dans Harry Potter ?

A. Super ! Trop coooooool ! Pourquoi mon bahut est pas jumelé avec Poudlard d'ailleurs ?

B. Ça a l'air intéressant. Faut juste voir comment ça va se finir tout ça…

C. Bof. Pourquoi Dumbledore piquerait une idée à ces moldus débiles ?

D. Quelle idée de merde ! Y sont en guerre contre l'effroyable V. et ils partent visiter la Tour Eiffel ?

Voili voilou, n'hésitez surtout pas envoyer vos réponses et vos avis ça fait toujours plaisir…


	2. Litiges de numéros

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

**Couples **: encore indéterminé, mais on penche fortement pour un Harry-Drago (ça se voit tant que ça ?). Pour les autres, ça se fera au fur et à mesure…

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: bon, voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre…Lillule l'a confié à Ritsuko pour le publier en temps et en heure, car elle sera en vacances et n'aura pas internet ! (Ouéééé ! Sans internet, elle va pouvoir réviser ses partiels à fond, ouééééé…)

À noter que Lillule n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, trop long et trop ennuyeux (pourtant c'est elle qui l'a tapé…) mais bon, faut en passer par là, sinon, c'est du bâclé et après l'histoire s'en ressent, nan ?…Et puis comme on a beaucoup d'imagination, et on aime pas faire des ellipses ! (Lillule et Ritsuko sont des maniaques du détail…)

Allez, à la semaine pro ! Régalez-vous en attendant, et **JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS !**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

**Litiges de numéros**

_Waterloo Station, 19 novembre. _

Harry regarda son billet d'un air morne. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?_, pensa-t-il. À côté de lui, Tonks souriait de toutes ses dents ; c'était elle qui accompagnait en France les élèves de sixième année, avec, évidemment, un professeur de Poudlard. En l'occurrence, Rogue. Parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais tout seul.

« _Your attention please, the Eurostar train from Paris is coming in ; please move away from the edge of the platform…_ »

« Allez, Harry, arrête de faire la tête ! Le train arrive ! »

« J'veux pas monter dans ce truc de moldu ! », rouspéta une voix derrière.

La jeune Auror tourna la tête vers un blondinet boudeur accompagné par ses deux armoires à glace :

« Allons, M. Malefoy, vous savez bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour vous acheminer ; une fois à Paris, on reprendra des moyens de transports sorciers conventionnels… »

Malefoy détourna la tête comme si on venait de lui faire une insulte particulièrement répugnante, et ne pipa plus mot. Harry tripota son ticket de train ; Hermione et Ron se disputaient encore. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ?

oOoOoOo

_Quelques jours plus tôt, Poudlard. _

« Je demande solennellement aux sixièmes années de rester dans la salle après le festin ! », avait annoncé Dumbledore.

Ron émit une réserve, ces temps-ci, à chaque fois que le directeur avait quelque chose à dire, c'était jamais bon. À la fin du repas, la salle se vida petit à petit, et les professeurs furent mis à contribution pour virer les autres années avides de savoir ce que le vieux fou avait dans ses manches pour les sixièmes années. Ne restèrent plus que les étudiants concernés des quatre maisons.

« Bien, tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez tous pensé à faire envoyer les autorisations de vos parents ou tuteurs, car votre départ est prévu pour dans dix jours maintenant ! »

Harry du coup avait fait signer son autorisation par Hagrid, car il n'avait plus de tuteurs légaux, et les Dursley ne pouvaient être contactés (et de toutes façons, ils n'auraient jamais donné leur autorisation à leur neveu pour aller en France).

« Je vais m'adresser en premier lieu aux élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pour rejoindre la Bulgarie et Durmstrang, le Poudlard Express sera spécialement dévié de son trajet pour rejoindre Aberdeen. De là, le bateau de Durmstrang viendra vous chercher, et vous rejoindrez la Mer Noire et la Bulgarie en passant par le Danube. Le professeur Chourave sera chargée de vous encadrer, et l'Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt, de votre protection. »

Un murmure approbateur passa parmi les rangs des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

« Concernant nos amis Serpentard et Gryffondor, ils seront accompagnés par le professeur Rogue… » (Ici, Harry allongea une gueule de vingt mètres, alors que la tablée Serpentard explosait en _Hourras_.) « …et de l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Ils seront dans l'autre moitié du Poudlard Express, qui ira, comme d'habitude à Londres, les amener à King's Cross Station. C'est là que les choses se corsent, mes petits. », fit le dirlo.

Ron fit une grimace éloquente. Non, eux, comme par hasard, ça serait pas aussi facile que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, et _en plus_ ils devraient se traîner les Serpentard _et_ Rogue…

« …en effet, Beauxbâtons ne peut vous prendre en charge dès Londres. Il vous faudra rejoindre, éventuellement par le Magicobus, la gare de Waterloo Station. De là, vous prendrez un train appelé ''Eurostar'', qui vous emmènera en trois heures à Paris, Gare du Nord…M. Malefoy, rasseyez-vous ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers les Serpentard. Effectivement, nota Hermione, il a pas l'air bien, le Sang-pur, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Si seulement il pouvait devenir vraiment transparent un de ces jours, ça nous ferait des vacances. », maugréa Ron.

Apparemment, c'était la mention du train Eurostar qui l'avait interpellé. Il n'était pas le seul, la salle bruissait de rumeurs. Dumbledore étendit les mains :

« Oui, oui, c'est un train moldu, mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous tenir. De toutes façons, les 'réservations' sont déjà prises. Vous recevrez vos 'billets de train' d'ici quelques jours. Il y a un numéro dessus, et une lettre. C'est votre siège, vous devrez vous y mettre _obligatoirement_. Pour plus de sécurité, on a réservé un wagon entier, comme ça vous ne serez dérangés que par le euh…'contrôlement'. »

À la table des Serpentard, on entendait clairement leur Préfet pester qu'aucun moldu n'avait jamais contrôlementé un Malefoy et que ça allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Mc Gonnagal le foudroya du regard :

« Pour votre information, M. Malefoy, votre mère a fait savoir qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec ce mode de transport… »

Drago se rassit à sa place, visiblement mécontent, en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Tout le monde veut ma mort, même ma mère. »

oOoOoOo

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Ron regarda son billet :

« Ah non, moi j'ai le 52C…Flûte, chuis côté couloir… »

« Et Hermione ? », demanda le Survivant.

« Je crois qu'elle a le 22D. À côté de la fenêtre, comme par hasard, chuis trop vert, elle pourra tout voir, et moi rien… »

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le voyage, ça se passe dans un tunnel. Y a rien à voir. »

« Oh. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu ensorceler le hublot pour… »

Vlan ! Un coup de manuel de potions s'abattit sur la tête rouquine du plus jeune des fils Weasley.

« Dumbledore a dit : _pas de magie dans le train moldu _! », lui rappela Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Harry : « T'as quel numéro toi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son billet :

« 46C. J'ai encore trouvé personne à proximité de moi. », dit-il tristement. « Je vais me faire chier pendant trois heures… »

Hermione eut un air pensif, puis attrapa Parvati qui passait par là :

« T'as quel siège ? »

« 48D, pourquoi ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

« Ils ont dû réserver plus ou moins par lettre. Les P sont du côté des sièges 45. Regarde, tu ne seras pas tout seul, t'es pas loin de Parvati Patil déjà… »

Harry ne sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce genre de répartition stupide par lettre de l'alphabet voisine. Effectivement, il s'avéra que Neville, dont le nom commençait par L, était au 46A, et avait appris que son voisin était Théodore Nott de Serpentard. Cependant pour sa part, Harry eut beau demander à tous les P, M, N, O, Q, R et autres S qu'il connaissait en sixième année à Gryffondor, personne n'était à la place 46D.

« À tous les coups, je vais me taper cette cochonne de Parkinson à côté. », se résigna-t-il tragiquement en écrasant sa purée au dîner le soir même.

« Moi, je suis à côté de Seamus, j'aurais pu tomber pire. », fit Hermione.

« Moi chuis derrière Dean. », renchérit Ron.

« Ça va, c'est bon, rigolez, rigolez, vous allez bien vous marrer, moi à côté de Parkinson pendant tout le trajet ! », rouspéta Harry en se levant de table un peu brusquement. « Y a vraiment des fois où je regrette de pas m'appeler Gotter ou Wotter, franchement ! »

De fait, la salle bruissait pour savoir qui serait à côté de qui pendant le voyage, et mis à part Hermione et Seamus, on aurait juré que Dumbledore avait fait exprès de mettre un Serpentard à côté d'un Gryffondor quasi-systématiquement. À croire qu'il voulait qu'il n'y ait plus d'élèves vivants en arrivant à Paris…

oOoOoOo

_Wagon 7 de l'Eurostar en partance pour Paris._

« Ces trains moldus sont étranges… »

« M'sieu, Crabbe, il est assis à ma place… »

« Ça sent le plastique… »

« À quoi ça sert, le truc blanc dépliant devant le dossier ? »

« Quelqu'un aurait pas vu mon crapaud ? »

« Professeur, Millicent, elle prend toute la place ! »

« On peut le baisser, le store ? »

« M. Londubat,relevez-vous ! »

« On est mal assis… »

« Reducto ! »

« M. Finnigan, c'est pas comme ça qu'on baisse des stores chez les moldus ! Trente points pour Gryffondor ! »

Installé un peu plus loin de l'agitation du devant, au rang 46C, Harry était monté par le fond du wagon, donc, en fait, par le début du wagon 8, et il avait pu accéder à la fin du 7ème compartiment plus rapidement que bon nombre de ses compagnons, qui étaient montés par le début. Mais Harry avait un avantage face à la plupart de ses petits camarades : il avait été élevé chez les moldus et savait comment marchaient leurs trains. D'ailleurs, Ron était encore tout au début de la rame, bloqué par un conflit entre une Gryffondor et Crabbe qui avait pris sa place. Harry ne lui avait pas refilé le bon plan de monter par l'arrière. C'était pour le coup du terrain de Quidditch qu'il avait dû se taper à ranger tout seul l'autre nuit.

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, et ouvrit un _Quidditch Mag_ qu'il déplia sur la table en plastique blanc. Ils parlaient encore de Viktor Krum. Harry parcourut l'article des yeux, et quand Parvati se faufila sur son siège, juste derrière lui, il s'accouda au dossier du fauteuil et commença à papoter avec elle. Ce n'est pas tant que la jumelle Patil avait une conversation spectaculairement ébouriffante, mais surtout, ça permettait de se donner une contenance pour quand cette mocheté de Parkinson arriverait, histoire de donner le change (« _J'ai des amis, moi._ »).

D'ailleurs, elle arriva, et se planta devant la jeune Indienne.

« 48C. C'est ma place, bouge de là, Patil. », aboya-t-elle, chaleureuse et sympathique comme une armée de Détraqueurs en furie.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était un alien baveux (ce qui somme toute elle n'était pas loin d'être).

« Eh, Parkinson, t'es pas sensée être à côté de moi ? »

La Serpentard brune le toisa avec mépris :

« Bin quoi, Potter ? Y a tellement pas de filles potables à Gryffondor que tu me veux à tout prix à côté de toi, Binoclard ? Tu sais lire ? 48C ! »

Elle lui agita le ticket sous le nez et s'avachit sur son siège, écrabouillant au passage l'exemplaire de _Sorcière & Glamour_ que Parvati venait de déballer de son sac. Un couinement outré et quelques feuilles volantes sur le sortilège du Ricil Eternel plus tard, Harry se retrouva comme au début, assis sur son siège, en train de lire son magazine de Quidditch qui parlait à présent de la myopie du Gardien de l'équipe du Zimbabwe.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête.

« Dis donc, Potty, ne me dis pas que ton siège c'est le 46C ? », cracha un certain Préfet blond.

« Et pourquoi ça te dérangerait, Malefoy ? T'as un problème avec le siège 46C ? », rétorqua Harry, furieux d'être dérangé dans sa lecture par cet imbécile.

« Avec le siège, non, seulement avec celui qui est dessus ! », vociféra Drago. « Bouge tes fesses que je puisse me mettre à ma place ! »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Il se leva d'un bond :

« Me dis pas que le 46D c'est toi ? »

Drago le toisa d'un air mauvais :

« Malheureusement pour nous deux j'ai bien peur que si. »

_Oh, Merlin, j'aurais préféré être assis à côté du crapaud de Neville_, pensa Harry, alors que Malefoy le frôlait pour aller s'installer côté fenêtre, l'air aussi furieux que lui-même. Cependant, bizarrement, le blond ouvrit son sac, et se plongea instantanément dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire, duquel il notait parfois quelques phrases sur un parchemin, suçotant le bout de sa plume d'un air songeur, ayant l'air d'avoir complètement oublié le brun à côté. Harry se rendit alors compte que si Malefoy n'avait pas été autant un petit con prétentieux, il se serait plus facilement rendu compte qu'il était l'exact pendant masculin d'Hermione Granger, et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans les livres, ce qui lui permettait (à l'instar d'Hermy) de se hisser à la deuxième place de leur promo.

''Merde'', songea Harry en jetant un œil au grimoire intitulé _Mille et une façons de réussir ses ASPICs de Métamorphose_, ''j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gros blaireau à côté avec mon _Quidditch Mag…_''. Du coup, le Survivant le referma d'un geste sec, et tenta de regarder par la fenêtre, au-delà de la tête blonde penchée sur les feuilles jaunies.

Une voix le tira peu après de ses sombres pensées :

« Wow, Harry, à côté de Malefoy, t'as vraiment tiré le gros lot ! »

C'était Ron, qui passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa place, tirant une énorme malle marron. Drago leva sa tête de la leçon 45, _Comment changer un cintre en chauve-souris _:

« Toi, Weasmoche, le seul crétin du wagon qui a pas pensé à jeter un sortilège de réduction sur sa malle, on t'a pas sonné… »

« Tu vois ? », hurla la voix d'Hermione quelques rangs devant. « Qu'est ce que je te disais ? Même ce crétin de Malefoy y a pensé ! »

Malefoy se leva de son siège :

« Granger, le crétin t'emmerde ! »

Rogue arriva en courant. Sans sa robe noire, ça faisait tout drôle. Sa veste de costard lui enlevait beaucoup de son effet théâtral.

« Granger, Malefoy, Weasley, ça suffit. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Ron devint aussi écarlate que ses cheveux :

« Et pourquoi pas en moins à Serpentard ? »

« Encombrement injustifié du couloir. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre place à côté de M. Zabini, Weasley. » Il se retourna un instant avant de tourner définitivement les talons. « Et pour l'amour de Merlin, jetez un sort de réduction à cette chose ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Comment, d'après vous, va se terminer le trajet pour Harry et Draco ?

A/ Avec du sang…beaucoup de sang…

B/ Ils vont pas arrêter de se lancer de vieilles vannes

C/ Quelqu'un aura peut-être pensé à mettre un somnifère dans leur jus de citrouille comme ça ils feront pas chier et pionceront pendant le voyage…

D/ Ils vont finir à poil ouais ! Allez Lilulle ! Un lemon yaoi !


	3. Deux maisons ennemies en voyage

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

**Couples **: encore indéterminé, mais on penche fortement pour un Harry-Drago (ça se voit tant que ça ?). Pour les autres, ça se fera au fur et à mesure…

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Un petit retard pour le chapitre 3, car Lilulle était partie en vacances avec son ordinateur et sans internet, et Ritsuko n'avait pas la version définitive pour publier…Mais voilà, les vacances sont terminées, et le chapitre 3 est donc posté !

Notons aussi que Maxwell-sama, la troisième folle du Trio Infernal, récupère petit à petit sa connexion internet, et qu'elle va donc participer plus activement à la rédaction de l'histoire, ce qui signifie…plus de citron dans l'air ! Car oui, c'est elle qui s'occupe de les rédiger ; Ristuko est au scénario et aux idées farfelues et Lilulle à la rédac' (plus collaboration au scénar' aussi). Bref, peut-être bientôt en M si Maxounette se lâche !

Quoiqu'il en soit, le trio Lukomax vous souhaite une **BONNE ANNEE 2006 !**

**PS :** Pour les reviews, nous y répondront dans le prochain chapitre en raison de quelques problèmes informatiques (on les cumule en cette fin d'année…).

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

**Deux maisons ennemies en voyage**

Enfin, quand tout le compartiment fut à peu près assis, le train s'ébranla, les quais londoniens s'éloignèrent de la vue des passagers, et une voix de femme retentit dans la voiture :

« _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Eurostar. We shall be in Paris in three hours and twenty minutes. __We hope that you'll enjoy your stay…_ » Le reste se perdit dans le brouhaha, puis la voix mélodieuse reprit dans une langue étrangère, que Harry n'avait pas entendue depuis sa quatrième année, dans la bouche de Fleur Delacour. « Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord de l'Eurostar… »

Harry réalisa seulement qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de français. Et qu'il allait atterrir dans une famille où on ne parlait _que_ le français. Une onde glacée descendit le long de son échine, et machinalement, il se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage. Bientôt cependant, le train s'engouffra dans le tunnel sous la Manche, et il n'eut plus rien d'autre à contempler que des murs de béton qui se succédaient sans fin.

« Potter ! »

La voix traînante de Malefoy le sortit de sa rêverie sur comment communiquer avec des gens qu'on ne comprend pas. Il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ennemi.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Arrête de me fixer de cet air bovin quand je travaille. Ça me dérange. »

Harry ignora la pique, haussa superbement les épaules en signe de dédain profond, et se décida à piquer un somme. Au moins pendant ce temps, il ne dérangerait pas Môssieu. En ce moment, Harry n'avait pas envie de chercher querelle au garçon assis à côté de lui. La mort de Sirius quelques mois auparavant l'avait profondément secoué. Et si le blond ne le provoquait pas, Harry ne cherchait plus à se disputer avec lui. À quoi bon ? De toutes façons, Malefoy, ce n'était qu'un bébé unique pourri gâté par ses parents…

Il se cala contre son fauteuil, et commença à somnoler presque instantanément. Le jeune homme ne sut jamais de quoi il avait rêvé ni combien de temps il avait roupillé, avachi sur son siège minuscule, mais quelques temps après, une main lui secoua rudement l'épaule, l'arrachant à sa torpeur ; comme tout bon Harry mal réveillé, il leva des yeux collés vers son réveil matin et marmotta :

« Mmmrrr…Qu'esse y s'passe ? Hmmm ? »

Une voix froide, très différente de celle de Ron qui le secouait habituellement, l'accueillit :

« Y se passe, Potty, que tu rêves trop fort, que ça m'empêche de me concentrer, et que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes moldues. Alors pousse-toi sinon je te passe dessus. »

« Rrrr ? », fit juste Harry. « Hmmm…Passe-moi dess…zzz… »

« Mais pousse-toi de là crétin ! », hurla le blond en le secouant de plus belle.

Puis voyant que ça ne servait à rien car les paupières de Potter étaient décidément bien collées l'une à l'autre, Drago ne fit ni une ni deux, et passa carrément sur son meilleur ennemi, se prit entre temps les pieds dans le sac d'Harry par terre, et s'étala de tout son long, à moitié dans le couloir, à moitié sur Harry.

Toute cette agitation l'avait évidemment incité à ouvrir les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit sur ses genoux furent les fesses de Drago recouvertes d'un baggy en jeans, alors que celui-ci essayait de se remettre debout en rampant à quatre pattes, furieux, en éructant des phrases comme :

« Poooooooooootter ! Je vais te tuer ! Mais tu vas souffrir avant, oh oui, tu vas souffrir ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Derrière lui, Pansy ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson dans un bocal, et Parvati pouffait de rire. Ron, qui passait dans le couloir, écrabouilla une des mains de Malefoy, et lança :

« Ooooooouuups…Navré la fouine, je t'avais pas vu ramper sur le sol…Ça te va très bien comme position…Harry, tu devrais en profiter, et lui mettre la fessée que ses parents lui ont jamais donnée… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il envoya une méchante claque sur les fesses de Malefoy. Pansy semblait avoir oublié comment on faisait déjà pour respirer tellement elle était interloquée. Et de manière générale, tout le compartiment semblait soit hilare, soit abasourdi selon la maison d'origine. Ce fut alors que Malefoy sembla se rappeler comment se redresser. Il glissa au sol et se releva, ayant complètement oublié Harry :

« Weasmoche, je vais te tuer ! », hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette de la poche arrière de son baggy. « Oser poser tes mains de pauvre sur moi ! Tu vas t'en souvenir ! »

Ron avait déjà fui dans le couloir, ébouriffant les cheveux gras de Rogue, qui énonça au passage vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour courir dans le train, suivi de près par un Malefoy déchaîné dont la baguette projetait des étincelles vertes de fureur. Tonks fit remarquer malicieusement :

« Malefoy, cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard pour course dans le train assortie d'usage illégal de la magie ! »

Ron se réfugia dans les toilettes, et en claqua la porte au nez pointu du blond.

« Belette, sors d'ici et bats-toi ! »

« Trop tard la fouine, chuis preum's ! »

« Sors de là, moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller ! »

« Nan ! »

« Si ! »

Finalement, vu que tout le wagon ricanait plus ou moins ouvertement (en fonction de la proximité de Serpentard costauds comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple), Rogue sentit qu'il devait intervenir, même si cela n'était pas tellement en faveur de sa maison :

« M. Malefoy, regagnez votre place. »

« Mais professeur… », geignit le blond. « Il m'a mis une fessée devant tout le monde ! »

Rogue roula des yeux :

« IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Puis il se tourna vers la porte :

« Et vous, M. Weasley, ne monopolisez pas les toilettes trop longtemps, et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a des moldus dans ce train ! »

Harry vit revenir un Malefoy plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et qui avait visiblement du mal à se contenir (que se soit de fureur ou d'envie d'aller aux toilettes). Il leva les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch.

« Alors, cette première fessée ? Ça fait pas trop mal à ton derrière aristocratique ? »

Malefoy le fusilla du regard :

« Si tu la fermes pas bientôt, Potty, je te garantie que c'est toi qui va avoir mal à ton derrière, et dans pas longtemps. »

« Des menaces ? », ricana Harry en se levant lentement.

Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus petit que le Serpentard blond, le Survivant n'avait jamais eu peur de son ennemi.

« Tiens, pour une fois, tu percutes vite, Potty…Ça m'étonne presque de toi…T'aurait-on greffé quelque chose entre tes deux oreilles pendant les vacances de la Toussaint ? »

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand la voix de Rogue retentit au fond du wagon :

« Malefoy, Weasley ayant eu l'extrême obligeance de libérer les sanitaires, je ne vais pas vous tenir la porte cinquante ans je vous préviens... »

Du coup, le blondinet ne prêta plus attention à son binoclard préféré, et fonça droit aux chiottes. Harry soupira ; décidément, contrairement au bon vin, les années ne faisaient qu'empirer Malefoy Junior. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait bête. Il allait se replonger dans sa lecture, quand il vit passer Pansy, en direction des toilettes. Il se retourna, en bonne commère, vers Parvati.

« Je crois qu'elle pense que Malefoy a fait exprès d'aller aux toilettes pour se retrouver seul avec elle. », avança juste la jumelle. « Moi, je crois surtout qu'il avait une envie pressante, et pas d'elle, tu peux me croire… »

Harry et Neville s'engagèrent alors dans une conversation typiquement gryffondorienne sur le dénigrement des Serpentard, qui étaient moches, bêtes, prétentieux, sournois, et tout ça, quand on entendit un hurlement au fond du compartiment, suivi d'un cri d'amour universel :

« Dégage, espèce de troll en jupette, qu'est ce que tu crois tu fais là ? »

Deux minutes après, Pansy revint, presque la queue entre les jambes. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, piqua le magazine de Parvati, et s'absorba dans la lecture d'un article très passionnant sur une potion anti-poils aux jambes.

Les trois Gryffondor continuèrent à parler, quand Harry se souvint d'une chose qui le préoccupait :

« Dites, vous parlez français, vous ? »

La réponse des deux autres fut équivoque : vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'enseignement de langues à Poudlard (à part runes anciennes), personne ne parlait français.

« Mais comment on va faire ? », gémit Harry.

Parvati haussa les épaules d'un air je-m'en-foutiste. Et Neville eut un air ahuri :

« C'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé, tiens…J'aurais dû acheter un guide de voyage moldu, ma grand-mère m'a dit que ça existait… »

« Oui. », dit Harry. « Mon oncle et ma tante en avaient acheté un, quand ils sont allés un week-end à Paris quand j'étais en première année…Y avait des phrases en français à la fin. J'aurais dû le leur emprunter… »

Ils furent à nouveau interrompus par un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Stupides Gryffondor. Comme si on avait besoin de _livres moldus_ ! Et vous vous prétendez sorciers ? Dégage de là, Potter, je passe. »

Et joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il flanqua un coup de coude dans les flancs du Gryffondor, l'écartant sans ménagement pour accéder à sa place. Harry grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ''Un candidat pour la fessée à ce que je vois ?'', mais Drago ne fit rien de plus. De toutes façons, le blond n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à s'énerver, même pas contre son pote Potty. Il referma son grimoire, le balança dans son sac, se rencogna contre la fenêtre et s'endormit.

« Bin, elle a vraiment dû l'énerver, Parkinson. Il t'a presque pas enguirlandé, Harry… », constata Neville.

''Au moins, je serai tranquille pour le reste du voyage…'', se dit Harry avec satisfaction.

oOoOoOo

_Une heure et demie plus tard…_

Un bruit assourdissant, une foule bariolée, des affiches criardes…Harry n'avait pas l'impression tant que ça de ne plus être en Angleterre pour la première fois de sa vie. Sauf que la foule autour de lui bruissait d'une langue qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue. Et qu'il ne comprenait pas les slogans de pub moldue sur les panneaux…À part ces détails, rien n'était vraiment différent. Le brun s'était bien reposé dans le train : Malefoy avait roupillé tout le trajet, et il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents notables –si ce n'est que Trevor, le vieux crapaud sénile de Neville, s'était échappé et avait failli se faire écraser par un contrôleur totalement abasourdi que Drago l'ait traité de ''sale moldu hystérique''…À présent, le même blond, qui avait récupéré au passage sa bande de babouins préhistoriques, émettait des jugements péjoratifs sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Et _les moldus français ont l'air encore plus cons qu'en Angleterre_, et _la gare elle pue_, et _on comprend rien quand ils parlent, passe-moi un bonbon Zabini_…

Hermione ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle, elle était déjà venue en France, elle trouvait ça très chouette –malgré leurs fromages.

« Imbécile de Malefoy, moi, j'ai pas besoin de bonbons pour parler français…J'ai appris dans un livre, c'est beaucoup mieux, je suis pas obligée de ressembler à un ruminant qui doit changer de bonbon toutes les deux heures… », marmonna-t-elle.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent : Hermione avait vraiment appris à parler français ? Bon, d'accord, ses parents, comme tout bon bourgeois britannique, avaient une villa dans le Lubéron, mais quand même !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'épiloguer plus sur les compétences toujours étonnantes de leur amie, que Tonks fit signe à la soixantaine d'élèves de se regrouper autour du professeur Rogue, qui discutait avec un grand bonhomme maigre, dont les moustaches noires et luisantes étaient au moins aussi cirées que ses bottines de ville. Il portait un complet violet pâle à queue de pie, et un chapeau haut de forme de la même couleur. Il se détourna de Rogue un instant, et apprécia d'un coup d'œil les élèves de Poudlard qu'on leur avait refourgué –nul doute que c'était le représentant de Beauxbâtons.

Les Gryffondor paraissaient à peu près crédibles en lycéens moldus, car bon nombre d'entre eux avaient des parents moldus, comme Hermione ou Dean, et ils avaient pu conseiller les autres. Mais les Serpentard, tous d'anciennes familles sorcières, c'était une autre paire de manche. Bien sûr, Narcissa avait emmené son petit Epouvantard à ressort pour lui trouver des habits moldus, sur Oxford Street, _cette grande rue moldue londonienne pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse_, mais en l'absence de toute référence de mode, certains assortiments n'étaient pas très heureux. Drago se retrouvait ainsi avec un baggy jean couvert de peinture (paraît que c'est tendance), et une chemise blanche à nœud pap', avec par-dessus une redingote. Il aurait été le pote d'Harry, celui-ci lui aurait dit que sans la redingote et le nœud pap', son look aurait pu bien passer. Mais là, c'était trop bon de le laisser se pavaner dans des habits qui avaient coûté à sa mère probablement le coût d'une hypothèque sur le manoir Malefoy et qui en plus le ridiculisaient totalement.

Les autres Serpentard étaient de plus bien pires que leur Prince. Pansy portait une minijupe jaune fluo avec des mi-bas roses à rayures noires, des bottes vert criard et une veste de golf en tweed ; Goyle avait un kilt surmonté d'une veste en cuir à la _Hell's Angel_, et Crabbe un pull en mohair bleu pâle et un pantalon à pince noir.

L'homme avec Rogue paraissait fort soucieux de leur apparence, car les gens dans la gare ne cessaient de se retourner sur leur groupe. Il fit un signe, et Rogue, relayé par Tonks, leur dit d'avancer. Il descendirent des escaliers, puis arrivèrent devant un escalier qui bougeait tout seul. Les enfants de moldus –donc, les Gryffondor et apparentés– descendirent sans appréhension, mais il y eut un tollé incroyable chez les Serpentard qui ne voulaient pas poser leurs augustes petits pieds sur ce truc moldu bizarre qui avançait tout seul. Rogue dut les menacer d'une retenue collective à signer des posters d'Harry Potter pour les faire avancer, et ça n'empêcha pas Malefoy de pousser des petits cris apeurés et suraigus pendant toute la durée de la descente.

Ron, quelques marches devant, rigolait avec Dean et Seamus :

« Non mais écoutez-moi ça, quelle chochotte ! On dirait une fille qui couine ! »

Harry songea qu'effectivement, on aurait dit des couinements de fille. Non que ça soit désagréable, mais il avait hâte que Malefoy se la boucle enfin. Bien entendu, une fois en bas, Ron, trop occupé à casser du sucre sur le dos de Drago, se prit les pieds dans le tapis roulant et s'étala, provoquant un embouteillage en amont, et plein de moldus vociférant en français. Malefoy, quant à lui, bien qu'ayant couiné tout le trajet, réussit sa sortie pas trop mal pour un grand débutant en escalator.

Le sorcier français avait l'air de penser clairement : ''Merlin, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce ramassis de timbrés empotés qu'ils nous ont collé ? Ils ont jamais eu de stage de survie en milieu moldu ou quoi ?''. Pinçant les lèvres, il les fit avancer jusqu'au coin des casiers de la gare, et marcha d'un pas raide jusqu'à la rangée 2000, composée de grands casiers d'un mètre de hauteur, de couleur canaris pétard. Il pila devant le casier 2284, sortit discrètement de sa redingote une petite baguette souple comme un roseau, et tapota dessus, tout en prononçant une comptine en français :

« _Gourgandines et petits gredins_

_Ne méritent que coups de gourdin…_ »

La porte du casier de gare s'ouvrit, il fit un signe de sa baguette et s'adressa aux élèves pour la première fois depuis le début :

« Allons, pressons, pressons ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! »

Tout comme Madame Maxime, Fleur, et les autres élèves, il avait un accent français effroyable, mais l'essentiel était qu'on le comprenait. Un peu inquiets, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le casier en file indienne en baissant la tête…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Mais qu'y a-t-il derrière la porte du casier de la Gare du Nord à Paris ?

A/ Bin, Beauxbâtons…C'est pas là qu'ils étaient censés aller, à la base ?

B/ La Tour Eiffel, car Rogue avait envie d'y aller, et comme ils sont plus de vingt, y a le tarif de groupe, c'est moins cher !

C/ L'Elysée. En fait, Chirac est un sorcier et il les a invités à une garden-party…

D/ Un vieux sac de sport mité et des baskets trouées qui puent…En fait, le sorcier français s'est gouré de numéro de casier...


	4. Transport Scolaire Express

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Voilà le chapitre 4 de notre petite fic…Même si on a publié mercredi la semaine dernière, la publication c'est toujours lundi car nous avons plusieurs chapitres d'avance déjà donc tout va bien !

Concernant l'histoire elle-même, l'intrigue commence vraiment à se mettre en place ici ; nous savons que c'est un peu long comme exposition, trois chapitres, mais bon, comme le dit Ritsuko, cette histoire devient vraiment sérieuse, et ce qui n'était au début qu'un délire commence à attraper une intrigue assez complexe en fin de compte. Donc faites attention, _il y a_ une intrigue ! .

Pour les lemons, le Trio Lukomax y réfléchit activement. Ils viendront donc probablement plus tard, ce qui signifie un changement de rating d'ici là…Mis à part ça, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos impressions, commentaires, et bien sûr, votre réponse au sondage !

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Juste un petite atténuation à ça : à partir de la semaine prochaine, donc du chapitre 5, déferlement de personnages nouveaux (échange scolaire oblige) qui en revanche, sont totalement à nous !

**Couples **: un joli p'tit Harry/Drago, mais pas pour tout de suite… Patience, Maxwell-Sama peaufine quelques petits lemons, et Ritsuko et Lilulle les amènent en douceur. Et sûrement le classique Ron/Hermione en prévision !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

**Transport Scolaire Express**

Harry suivit Hermione dans le casier. Au début, ce fut comme sa première fois sur la voie 9 ¾. Il fut momentanément aveuglé, puis tout apparut soudainement. Ils étaient dans une vaste cour pavées de dalles de pierres blanches et régulières, qui débouchaient sur un bâtiment élégant, un peu dans le style architectural des dépendances de Versailles : cour circulaire, cerclée de trois annexes élégantes, disposées en fer à cheval. Eux-mêmes venaient de sortir d'une des portes de la dépendance située à l'extrême gauche, la plus étendue des trois. En levant la tête, Harry vit une petite enseigne se balancer dans la brise matinale, où était inscrit d'une écriture fine et cursive : _Paris, Gare du Nord, casier 2284_. Comme il ne manqua pas de le remarquer, des dizaines d'autres écriteaux s'agitaient, tous surmontés d'une petite porte identique à celle par laquelle ils venaient tous de déboucher. Apparemment, chacun donnait sur un endroit différent en France : _Aix-en-Provence, Cours Mirabeau, boutique de calissons _; _Rouen, rue du Gros Horloge _; _Puysorciers, Place de la Citadelle _; _Fort-de-France, Bibliothèque Schoelcher, troisième travée _; _Bâtonlair, Kiosque à musique du Parc de la Fée des Marais_…

Ron avait l'air au moins aussi ébahi que lui, ce qui rassura Harry. Seule Hermione n'avait pas l'air étonnée le moins du monde :

« Mais voyons, les garçons, cette place est _mondialement_ connue ! Si vous aviez lu _Les Cent lieux célèbres du monde de la Sorcellerie_, vous le sauriez ! C'est la Place de la Rose des Vents, unique dans son genre dans le monde de la sorcellerie, car elle organise au cœur de Paris l'Empire Sorcier Gaulois depuis 1466 ! C'est le centre névralgique de toute la France sorcière ! Il y a les 99 Portes bien sûr, mais c'est également d'ici que partent les principaux moyens de transport, et comme chacun sait, les sorciers français ne se déplacent qu'en carrosse…Cette place et toute son organisation ont été mises en place sous le règne du Roi moldu Louis XI par le Grand Régent de l'Empire Sorcier des Gaules de l'époque, Scrofulus l'Excentrique, et rénové en 1693 sous Louis XIV par le grand sorcier… »

« Je déteste quand elle fait ça. », ronchonna Ron.

Harry était bien d'accord avec son ami, et il était bien trop occupé à regarder autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sorciers à arriver, loin de là…Une myriade de sorciers et de sorcières grouillait tout autour d'eux, la plupart vêtus de robes de sorciers très élégantes, sortaient du bâtiment de gauche, se faufilaient entre les carrosses dorés tous tirés par des chevaux ailés, plus petits toutefois que ceux de Beauxbâtons, qui sortaient du bâtiment de droite, et se dirigeaient ensuite vers l'arcade qui trouait la façade de la dépendance centrale. Tout avait l'air parfaitement réglé, comme si chaque sorcier savait où aller ; ça n'était pas comme le fouillis qui régnait au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry se tourna vers son amie brune qui continuait de disserter :

« Dis, Herm', c'est quoi, le bâtiment de droite et le bâtiment central ? »

Hermione, qui était en train d'expliquer à Ron que la société sorcière française ne pouvait être identique à l'anglaise, et ce pour trente-deux points qu'elle allait lui exposer, s'interrompit.

« Eh bien, le bâtiment central, c'est le Ministère français de la Magie, et en face, c'est de là où partent les calèches : l'équivalent de notre Magicobus, sauf qu'il y a environ un millier de calèches qui parcourent la France. Et sur les devantures (elle désigna les allées couvertes par des arceaux) ce sont tous des magasins. C'est un peu leur Chemin de Traverse à eux… »

Ron ronchonna que le Chemin de Traverse, c'était beaucoup mieux, et beaucoup plus grand, avec plus de boutiques, ce à quoi Hermione lui précisa qu'en traversant l'arche du bâtiment central, on tombait sur le boulevard des Rêves Engloutis (1), une des artères sorcières les plus importantes d'Europe avec le Chemin de Traverse.

« Pourquoi des Rêves Engloutis ? C'est plutôt sinistre non ? », dit Harry.

« Oh, ça a été baptisé comme ça au 19ème siècle…À l'époque, c'était très tendance. », répondit juste Hermione.

Harry et Ron eurent l'air perplexe, du genre : _Ils sont fous, ces Français, d'appeler une rue passante comme ça, c'est un truc à filer des névroses…_, mais n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser plus que ça. La voix traînante de Malefoy venait de demander au sorcier français s'ils avaient pas des vestiaires, par hasard, pour qu'il puisse se changer, car ces vêtements de moldus le grattaient atrocement. D'ailleurs, joignant le geste à la parole, il avait déjà enlevé sa redingote noire et le nœud pap', et s'appliquait à dégrafer quelques boutons à sa chemise blanche qui l'étouffait visiblement, laissant voir ses clavicules pâles.

« Oui, m'sieu, faudrait trouver des vestiaires vite fait, sinon Malefoy va nous faire un strip-tease ! », ricana Seamus.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre, le Français, que rien ne semblait prendre au dépourvu, inclina légèrement sa tête osseuse :

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs, il serait mieux pour vous que vous vous changiez avant d'arriver à Beauxbâtons. Ce serait mieux que d'arriver dans ces…hum…nippes moldues. Bref. Suivez-moi. »

Après un saut rapide dans les vestiaires situés au bout du bâtiment aux 99 Portes, ils traversèrent la place, manquant de se faire écraser une demi-douzaine de fois par les énormes calèches, et arrivèrent enfin en face. Ils passèrent tout d'abord par une petite galerie marchande située sous les arceaux, arrivèrent à une haute porte cochère ouverte, entrèrent, et se retrouvèrent au cœur des télécommunications sorcières françaises, là où étaient entreposés les attelages, sous diverses appellations : Réseaux Aériens de Transports Publics, Réseaux Equestres Rapides, Service National de Calèche Filantes, Transports Galopant Vite, Transports Equestres Rapides…Neville s'en étonna, et Hermione lui expliqua qu'en France, contrairement à l'Angleterre, les transports dépendaient du ministère de la Magie, ce qui expliquaient qu'ils soient tous regroupés sous ses auspices.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'écurie marqué du sceaux frappé de deux baguettes magiques entrecroisées : ''Transport Scolaire Express de l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons''. Deux carrosses identiques à celui qui était arrivé à Poudlard deux ans auparavant étaient entreposés là, ainsi que deux douzaines d'énormes palominos qui se reposaient dans des stalles non loin de là.

Un petit sorcier rebondi en costume Second Empire trottina jusqu'à eux, s'épongeant le front, et consultant sa montre à gousset :

« Ah, vous voilà, vous voilà, M. Pètesec, j'étais inquiet, plus d'une demi-heure de retard, je pensais qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose… »

« Mais non, voyons, M. Kougloff, nous avons juste eu quelques problème d'escalator, apparemment, ces jeunes Anglais n'ont pas eu de stages de survie en milieu moldu…Et nous avons dû nous arrêter aux vestiaires pour qu'ils remettent leurs uniformes… » Il glissa un regard approbateur aux capes noires toutes identiques, à l'exception du blason, tantôt rouge orné d'un lion, tantôt vert brodé d'un serpent. « À noter qu'il semble y avoir des dissensions sévères entre les deux maisons qu'on nous a envoyé, ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche… »

Le petit sorcier s'épongea encore plus le front.

« Bon, euh, je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'embarquer…Voyons, ils ne tiendront pas tous dans le même carrosse… »

Et au lieu de séparer les deux maisons comme il aurait été plus simple de faire, Kougloff décida que les élèves dont le nom de famille allait de A à L iraient dans le premier carrosse, et que le reste de l'alphabet irait dans le deuxième.

« Dire qu'on aurait pu être débarrassés des Serpentard au moins pour le trajet…Enfin, au moins, c'est Tonks, et pas Rogue, qui nous accompagne… », soupira Ron en montant dans le deuxième carrosse, Harry grimpant derrière lui, bon dernier.

L'intérieur du carrosse était vraiment spacieux, voire même luxueux. Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient préféré y rester dormir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Autour d'une petite fontaine magique qui chantait doucement la Marseillaise, étaient disposés des poufs et des fauteuils Louis XV, et une dizaine de petites alcôves s'ouvrait tout autour comme une corolle, décorées délicatement dans des couleurs pastels, encadrées de lourds rideaux de velours. Chacune était pourvue d'un lit à baldaquin recouvert de coussins de soie.

Evidemment, les Serpentard s'y étaient tous rués, et les Gryffy avaient quand même réussi à leur arracher deux petites chambres quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans le carrosse. En fait, Drago venait de virer Pansy de l'une des chambrettes, et se prélassait avec volupté dans un édredon pourpre. D'un geste négligent, il agita sa baguette, prononça à demi-mot une incantation, et les rideaux de velours se refermèrent sur une Pansy visiblement vexée, qui se résigna à aller squatter avec d'autres Serpentard. Visiblement, le petit prince serpent voulait sa chambre à lui.

« La fouine aime son petit confort. », commenta Dean Thomas en haussa les épaules, alors que lui, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Tonks et quelques autres s'étaient retrouvés dans une des alcôves rescapées de la vague serpentine.

« Crétin décoloré. », maugréa Ron. « Alors que nous on est là à s'entasser dans une pièce, je vais me le… »

Les autres ne surent jamais ce que Ron avait l'intention de faire subir au blond, que la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit pour laisser passage au petit bonhomme en redingote.

« Ah, euh, oui…Vous…vous vous êtes déjà installés, fort bien, fort bien, nous allons partir…Euh…Je suis M. Kougloff, le Gardien des Clefs de Beauxbâtons… »

Harry eut un sourire amusé en songeant qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec Hagrid, le Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard. Kougloff s'épongea encore le front :

« Euh, bien…Hum. Le voyage jusqu'à l'Académie va durer quatre heures… »

« Quatre heures ? », s'étonna Tonks.

« Hum, oui. Nous avons quelques…problèmes avec le Syndicat des Cochers Sorciers…Ils bloquent quelques voies aériennes, nous mettront un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Mais ça ira, ça ira… »

La calèche s'ébranla doucement, suivant ce rythme tranquille quelque temps. Ron ronchonna :

« C'est sûr, à ce rythme-là, on est pas près d'arriver quelque paaaaa… »

Pour la deuxième fois, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grande secousse ébranla tout le carrosse, suivit d'une brutale remontée presque à la verticale. Tous les passagers eurent un haut-le-cœur, et le petit M. Kougloff, avisant les rideaux fermés, piailla :

« Jamais de rideaux fermés pendant le décollage ! À quoi pensez-vous donc ? »

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les rideaux, révélant le gros lit aux draps rouge sombre. Mais rien n'avait bougé. Malefoy était toujours pelotonné dans l'édredon et ne s'était pas réveillé. Kougloff rajusta son monocle d'un air ébahi :

« Ça alors, ça alors…C'est…c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça…Incroyable…Dormir pendant le décollage…Il ne doit pas être humain, ce garçon… »

« Non, c'est Malefoy… », chuchota Ron.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, la calèche sembla se stabiliser, et on entendit plus que le souffle de l'air qui passait à l'extérieur, laissant supposer qu'ils ne volaient pas très vite. Les Serpentard ricanaient dans leur coin, mais amputés pour une fois de leur tête pensante, qui curieusement, ne s'était pas réveillée depuis leur départ ; Kougloff avait d'ailleurs consenti à refermer les tentures pour le laisser se reposer. Bizarrement, Harry y repensait de temps à autre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que Tonks disait à propos de l'école de Beauxbâtons, où elle était déjà venue suivre un séminaire de coopération franco-anglaise d'Aurors. Malefoy, songeait Harry, n'était pas dans son état normal (NDLA : ah, il avait un état normal ?). Il avait passé trois heures à côté de lui dans un train moldu, et ils ne s'étaient même entretués. Même pas une petite tentative d'assassinat. Il avait juste lu, était allé aux toilettes, et avait dormi le reste du trajet. Et voilà qu'il se remettait à dormir dans la calèche, virant même ses fidèles suivants. Et un looping digne de Tonnerre de Zeus (2) ne l'avait pas réveillé. Non, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas chez ce petit con arrogant.

En parlant de looping, il y eut à ce moment-là comme un gigantesque trou d'air, qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu, et surtout Harry, qui vola littéralement d'un bout à l'autre de l'habitacle, et se fracassa le crâne contre quelque chose de dur. La voix de Kougloff retentit, comme lointaine et étouffée par quelque chose :

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien ! Juste un petit détour…Je viens de recevoir un hibou urgent. Nous redescendons, mais ça ne sera pas long… »

Harry essaya de se redresser, remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez, et cligna des yeux. Il se demanda où il avait atterri. Tout était sombre, seul un petit rai de lumière filtrait quelques mètres devant. Il tâtonna quelques instants, et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de doux et soyeux. Plus loin, un tissu un peu plus rêche, et encore après, quelque chose de satiné et de chaud au toucher, quelque chose qui _palpitait_ presque sous lui.

''Mais qu'est ce que… ?'' songea Harry avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'effroi quand il entendit comme un geignement assourdi.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pousser plus loin ses investigations, Kougloff reprit la parole :

« Et on ouvre aussi les rideaux pour les atterrissages ! Question de sécurité ! »

Il y eut soudainement une lumière aveuglante et Harry dut fermer les yeux. Des hoquets de surprise lui firent rouvrir les paupières. Et il prit conscience de l'équivoque de sa situation. Il avait atterri suite à son vol plané dans l'habitacle du carrosse dans l'alcôve où Malefoy s'était réfugié. À présent, l'ensemble du carrosse pouvait se rendre compte qu'il était à moitié vautré sur le Serpentard qui dormait encore, les bras relevés autour de sa tête, ses cheveux pâles en bataille, gémissant doucement dans son sommeil. Harry, les lunettes de travers, s'aperçut alors avec horreur qu'il avait malencontreusement glissé une main sous la chemise du Préfet blond en tâtonnant, et qu'elle reposait actuellement sur le ventre blanc de l'autre garçon.

''Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !'', songea Harry catastrophé, ''C'était ça alors qui bougeait ? Meeeeerde chuis mal là…''

Ron émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un lavabo bouché, et Malefoy commença à remuer légèrement. Harry retira sa main aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé, et son ennemi juré ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que… ? »

Quand il s'aperçut que son ventre était en partie découvert et que le Gryffondor était à moitié étendu sur lui, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le petit Gardien des Clefs français eut un air terriblement gêné, et toussota :

« Euh, hum…Si ça peut vous rassurer, la communauté sorcière française a aboli la discrimination envers les sorciers homosexuels au 13ème siècle…Donc euh ce n'est pas très… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin ; Malefoy le foudroya du regard, écarta Harry de lui d'un geste tremblant de la main, se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce, repoussant les élèves amassés autour de l'alcôve. Harry se redressa gauchement, tandis que Kougloff dispersait les curieux. Ron prit son ami par l'épaule :

« Dis, je rêve, ou je viens de te voir allongé dans un lit en train de peloter Malefoy qui poussait des cris de fouine ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir :

« C'est une erreur, j'ai été projeté là pendant que ce truc infernal redescendait, et c'est en essayant de sortir de là que…hmm. Voilà c'est tout, j'ai jamais _peloté_ Malefoy ! »

Harry espérait que l'incident serait clôt, mais il n'avait aucune illusion là-dessus. Dès le lendemain, tout Beauxbâtons serait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si la plupart des sorciers français ne connaissaient ni Harry ni encore moins Malefoy. Ce dernier s'était encore isolé dans un coin, l'air encore plus renfrogné qu'auparavant –sauf qu'il n'oserait plus fermer l'œil, persuadé que Potter en profiterait.

Au bout d'une descente d'un long quart d'heure, le carrosse finit enfin par s'immobiliser au sol. Kougloff se rua sur la porte, l'ouvrit. Une bouffée d'air froid pénétra dans l'habitable capitonné, et le petit sorcier français appela :

« Allons, dépêchez-vous, mademoiselle Baccioni, on attend que vous ! »

On entendit comme un bruit de pas crissant sur la neige, et une voix joviale :

« J'arrive, m'sieu Kougloff ! Merci encore de venir me chercher ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes**

1 Si on traduit à peu près en anglais, ça donne une chanson de Greendays que j'aime beaucoup…

2 Oui, Harry connaît le Parc Astérix, et alors ? Il y est allé avec Hermione et ses parents l'été dernier ! D'ailleurs, Tonnerre de Zeus, ça lui a cassé ses lunettes.

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Selon vous, pourquoi Drago n'a-t-il pas frappé Harry pour avoir osé le tripoter ?

A/ Il est encore trop choqué pour pouvoir le faire ! Le Balafré a posé ses mains sales sur sa peau pâle non mais quelle horreur !

B/ Il en rêve depuis le premier jour où il a rencontré Harry et il a adoré ça !

C/ Il est encore dans la semoule et de toutes façons, il a rien senti…

D/ Il est tout décoiffé après avoir dormi, et refaire son brushing est une priorité absolue pour un Malefoy.

**Réponse aux reviews (enfin !)**

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews qui font plaisir (même peu nombreuses O.o) et pardon de ne pas y avoir répondu sur-le-champ (eh oui encore des problèmes informatiques…). Mais voilà qui est réparé !

En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos gentils encouragements, ça motive vraiment ! Nous tenons donc à remercier plus particulièrement **Enora**, **Faith-therenegade**, **S.E.**, **Sam Elbereth** et **Miss-Tania**. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes aussi ravies de constater que vous avez souvent très bien répondu dans les sondages de fin de chapitre ! (Voire même inventé des réponses !) Nous espérons que cette fic continuera à vous faire rire !

Juste une petite précision enfin pour répondre à la question de Faith-therenegade : le 'dialecte' du début n'est pas du basque (à côté mais presque lol), mais nous ne pouvons t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais tu comprendras vite ne t'inquiète pas !

Bref, nous souhaitons une très bonne année à tous nos lecteurs, et qu'elle soit encore meilleure à ceux qui nous laissent des commentaires !


	5. Banquet à Beauxbatons

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Suite de notre publication hebdomadaire ! Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Nos héros arrivent enfin à destination, et voilà qu'apparaissent tout pleins de nouveaux personnages bizarres…Des Français évidemment ! Nous espérons qu'ils vous plairont (on a tout fait pour les rendre marrants –à défaut de sympa !).

Bon d'accord, on voit pas encore trop où mène toute cette histoire, mais patience ! Le mystère va pas tarder à prendre corps… (Nous avons dû d'ailleurs créer un fichier spécial pour noter le déroulement de l'intrigue, c'est dire que ça va être compliqué ! Va falloir t'accrocher petit lecteur / petite lectrice…)

Pour le lemon, euh, nous craignons qu'il vous faille encore un peu patienter. Maxwell-Sama est d'accord pour les écrire, alors pas de panique ! Mais comme on dit, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! ;-)

Dernière chose : Lilulle et Ritsuko sont toutes les deux en pleins partiels du premier semestre (Ritsuko se noie sous les dossiers à rendre et Lilulle panique pour ses oraux), alors **on les encourage !** Et heureusement qu'elles ont encore tout plein de chapitres d'avance sinon vous devriez attendre longtemps avant de voir la suite ! (À moins que Maxwell-Sama, la chanceuse qui n'a pas d'exams, s'en soit chargée !)

Pour les reviews, nous répondrons ici juste aux anonymes...Sinon les autres ont déjà eu leur réponse normalement !

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Petite atténuation : les personnages nouveaux (Eymelie, Benoît, Mélinée et tous les autres…) sont totalement à nous !

**Couples **: un joli p'tit Harry/Drago, mais pas pour tout de suite…Et sûrement le classique Ron/Hermione en prévision !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

**Banquet à Beauxbâtons **

L'instant d'après, une jeune sorcière d'environ 16 ans grimpait dans la calèche. Elle était rondouillette et arborait un énorme sourire. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, parfaitement assortis à son épaisse cape pourpre. Elle épousseta nonchalamment sa pelisse pour en faire tomber les flocons, et Harry discerna un blason brodé : fond pourpre, deux baguettes surmontées d'une chauve-souris noire stylisée, la lettre 'V' au-dessous. Ainsi, songea-t-il, Beauxbâtons semblait aussi avoir des maisons, tout comme Poudlard. La fille releva la tête ; elle avait des yeux vert foncé, et un air de franche camaraderie se lisait sur ses traits. Elle farfouilla un instant dans la poche de son manteau, en sortit un bonbon qu'elle s'empressa de mâcher, et elle lança d'une voix joyeuse :

« Saleté de temps, hein, m'sieu Kougloff ? Si ma mère était pas tombée malade maintenant, ça m'aurait vachement arrangée ! »

Kougloff s'engagea dans une conversation avec elle, principalement axée sur la santé de sa mère, et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il comprenait parfaitement bien ce que disaient les deux Français.

« Normal. », fit Ron. « Elle vient de prendre un Idiomagum. Avec ça, elle pourrait parler wolof ou letton que tu la comprendrais. »

Harry se sentit soudainement très bête.

« Ah, ah bien sûr. Je le savais. », dit-il pour ne pas paraître trop à côté de la plaque.

Ron eut un sourire ironique, mais ne releva pas.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est vous, les sorciers anglais ? Woaaah ! », s'extasia la jeune fille quand elle eut fini d'expliquer les problèmes médicaux de sa mère.

Kougloff posa une main sur son épaule :

« Bien, très chers invités, voilà donc la première élève de Beauxbâtons que vous croisez…Je vous présente Eymelie Baccioni, en sixième année comme vous, justement, dans la maison de Vampiglams. Nous sommes descendus la chercher car sa mère est malade. Comme elle habite à Bagnolet, et qu'en partant précipitamment elle a oublié son Portoloin à l'école et qu'elle n'a pas de cheminée chez elle, elle ne peut venir ni par Portoloin, ni par la poudre de Cheminette… »

« Comment ça se fait ? _Tout le monde _a une cheminée chez soi ! », gronda Drago, sortant de sa bouderie.

Eymelie le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant :

« Non, nous on en a pas, mes parents sont moldus ! »

Drago fit une mine telle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait obligé à gober des œufs d'hippogriffes crus. Harry faillit rire, mais se souvenant de l'incident, il préféra se tenir coi.

« Mon père est lieutenant de police et ma mère est pâtissière. », poursuivit la rouquine, nullement indisposée de l'air écœuré du blond. « C'est super que je sois née sorcière, quand j'aurais 18 ans, je pourrais aider ma mère à faire des gâteaux avec la magie ! »

Inutile de dire qu'elle fut assaillie de questions sur comment était Beauxbâtons, et même les Serpentard, pourtant réticents à parler à une 'Sang de Bourbe' s'y mirent bientôt. Même Drago se montra intéressé quand elle parla des Quatre Maisons de Beauxbâtons, qui à l'instar de celles de Poudlard, se détestaient cordialement entre elles.

« Oui, il y a deux maisons de filles, et deux maisons de garçons. Chacune est représentée par une couleur et un emblème. Chez nous, les Vampiglams, c'est le pourpre et la chauve-souris, car nous sommes rusées et on préfère sortir le soir…tard… »

« Et les autres maisons ? »

« Comment est le château de Beauxbâtons ? »

« Où est ce qu'il est ? »

Eymelie éluda poliment toutes les questions qu'elle put esquiver, toujours en gardant son grand sourire ; puis quand tout sembla dit, ce fut le moment que Drago choisit.

« Dis-moi, Baccioni, tu connais un élève du nom de Paturelles de Quercevalles ? »

Eymelie fronça un instant les sourcils. Puis un sourire espiègle se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Ça se pourrait bien, ouais…Ho, me dis pas que c'est toi, le petit cousin d'Angleterre ? »

Drago hocha vivement la tête, et ses joues pâles virèrent au rose vif :

« Tu le connais ? C'est quel genre de personne ? »

Harry ne put que noter l'expression malicieuse de la Française :

« Quel genre de personne ? Boh, le genre d'une très vieille lignée sorcière…mais dans l'ensemble je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est le genre sympa… »

Malefoy eut l'air rassuré, et Harry entendit Ron bougonner :

« Je suis sûre que son cousin est du même genre que lui : un crétin aristocratique et arrogant qui se croit tout permis… »

« Je t'entends, Weasmoche. », tança vertement le Préfet de Serpentard.

Eymelie rit sous cape. Visiblement, elle connaissait aussi les conflits inter maisonnée. Profitant de l'accalmie, Parvati demanda pourquoi elle portait une cape rouge bordeaux, alors que les élèves de Beauxbâtons, pour le Tournoi, ne portaient que des vêtements vert pâle ou bleu ciel.

« Oh, ça, c'est parce que ce sont leurs Maisons qui ont été envoyées…Notre maison était…hum…disons, en disgrâce à ce moment-là, et l'autre maison de garçons eh bien…ils étaient trop flemmards pour se déplacer aussi loin que l'Angleterre, alors ils ont préféré rester avec nous…Mais notre uniforme à nous est rouge, et les autres garçons portent des habits jaunes foncés, si vous voulez tout savoir ! »

Mais alors que d'autres questions semblaient prêtes à fuser sur les autres maisons, sur leur nom et tout ça, Eymelie coupa court :

« On arrive bientôt à Beauxbâtons, vous verrez ça par vous-mêmes, je ne vous gâche pas le plaisir ! »

En descendant de la calèche sous une pluie battante, Harry jura avoir entendu Malefoy dire à Zabini :

« Plutôt sympa pour une Sang de bourbe, cette Baccioni… »

oOoOoOo

Le château de Beauxbâtons était à l'image de la place de la Rose des Vents. Très chic, très français. Il était visiblement situé en plein cœur d'une épaisse forêt, tout comme Poudlard, mais contrairement à son homologue anglais qui avait des airs de château fort, il ressemblait à un château de la Renaissance, entièrement en pierre de taille, orné d'extravagantes protubérances en guise de toit, ce qui lui donnait un air d'énorme gâteau ; on y accédait par un large pont de pierre jeté au-dessus du plan d'eau qui l'entourait entièrement. Une fois les élèves passés, le pont disparaissait. Eymelie confirma que ce système leur avait donné bien du mal lorsqu'elles avaient voulu faire le mur le soir dans leurs premières années à l'internat de Beauxbâtons.

Evidemment, le carrosse d'Harry arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes en retard par rapport au premier, et Rogue les attendait de pied ferme de l'autre côté des douves ; à peine eurent-ils fini de débarquer qu'il aboya :

« Qu'est ce que Potter a encore fait ? »

Kougloff s'interposa :

« Oh, voyons, professeur, nous avons juste récupéré miss Baccioni ici présente, qui est Préfète de Vampiglams et qui était allée rendre visite à sa mère malade ; M. Potter n'a certainement rien fait de répréhensible. Ce n'est pas le fait de s'être isolé avec son petit ami quelques instants qui nous aura mis en retard, rassurez-vous… »

Rogue leva un sourcil, Harry devint rouge brique.

« Un petit ami, Potter ? Intéressant, vous aviez l'intention de conclure dans le carrosse avec M. Weasley ? »

« Pas du tout ! », cria Ron. « C'est Malefoy qu'il tripotait, pas moi ! »

Harry devint encore plus cramoisi, virant de la couleur de la robe d'Eymelie, qui rigolait franchement à présent, alors que Drago avait viré au rose foncé. Rogue eut l'air ébahi pendant une fraction de seconde, et reprit son masque impassible :

« Bien, très bien. Vingt points pour Serpentard pour récompenser Malefoy qui œuvre généreusement pour le rapprochement entre les maisons. »

Eymelie, Ron, Dean, Parvati et Blaise Zabini roulèrent à terre en se tenant les côtes de rire.

« Voyons, mademoiselle Baccioni, vous êtes Préfète, relevez-vous, vous allez salir votre robe… », se désola Kougloff.

Une fois le fou rire calmé, ils entrèrent dans le château, étonnamment lumineux pour un mois de novembre, et Pètesec, qui était en fait le vice-Directeur, les mena jusqu'à la salle de banquet, située au cœur du château de Beauxbâtons, qui avait l'exacte forme d'une croix grecque.

Comme à Poudlard, une grande allée centrale séparait deux rangées de tables de deux autres rangées de tables, et au bout trônait une énorme table, au milieu de laquelle siégeait Madame Maxime, toujours aussi colossale. Au plafond, des lustres de diamant illuminaient la salle, et des peintures d'une facture classique bougeaient sans arrêt de scènes champêtres. On aurait dit que la galerie des Glaces avait déménagé dans les couloirs de Chambord.

Harry eut tôt fait de repérer Hermione et les autres Gryffondor, attablés sur la première table à gauche, avec des étudiantes vêtues d'élégantes capelines pourpres, la plupart maquillées avec un soin presque démoniaque. La table située à côté était peu visible, à cause d'un épais écran de fumée, mais on distinguait quand même des uniformes jaune doré. À droite, il reconnut l'uniforme bleu que portait Fleur Delacour il y a deux ans, et à la table voisine, les occupants, uniquement masculins, étaient tous habillés de vert pâle, et semblaient tous éminemment méprisants. Evidemment, les Serpentard étaient assis à leur table. Ron glissa à Harry qu'il était sûr que le cousin de Malefoy était dans cette maison. Harry hocha la tête, il en était intimement convaincu lui aussi. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de la maison Vampiglams, car c'était bien elles ; Eymelie venait de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, et commençait déjà à parler avec elle. Harry s'assit à côté de la rouquine, et Ron à côté d'Herm.

« Ah, t'es Préfète aussi ? », disait Eymelie à Herm'. « De Gryffondor ? C'est votre maison c'est ça ? Non, nous c'est pas mixte, mais comme on a toujours cours avec les Fumoquette, au final ça revient au même… »

Et elle désigna les garçons en jaune, qui pour la plupart avaient, il est vrai, une clope au bec. Puis elle se tourna vers une petite sorcière aux cheveux blonds flamboyants, aux yeux vert d'eau, vêtue d'un pull rose à larges franges qui se devinait sous l'ouverture de sa capeline ; elle semblait écouter le tout avec intérêt :

« Au fait, je vous présente une amie, Mélinée Astadourian. Elle vient d'une très grande famille de sorciers d'Arménie. Méli, c'est Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, de Gryffondor… »

Mélinée regarda aussitôt Harry de ses grands yeux vert pâle :

« Mince alors, c'est toi, Harry Potter ? C'est rigoloooooo ! », dit-elle en battant des mains super vite. « J'espère que tu vas tomber chez quelqu'un que je connais, on se fera des supers week-end ! »

« Méli, ta gueule ma grosse, tu ressembles vraiment à une Barbiepouff quand tu fais ça ! », hurla de l'autre bout de la table une grande sorcière châtain qui ne portait pas la robe réglementaire mais un sweat bordeaux orné d'une chauve-souris qui battait des ailes, sous laquelle où on pouvait lire : _Proud to be a Bat_. « Et je déteste ta couleur de cheveux aujourd'hui. C'est ignoble. »

Eymelie ricana, et rajouta :

« Ça, c'est l'autre préfète de sixième année de Vampiglams, Lorelei…Elle déteste les Barbiepouff…L'autre maison de filles, je veux dire…Mais ça l'empêche pas de s'envoyer en l'air avec la moitié des Chalalard…l'autre maison de garçons je veux dire… »

« Bin ouais ! », beugla ladite Lorelei. « Je vais pas me taper des Fumoquette, y sont shootés les trois quarts du temps ! » Elle s'interrompit et interpella une petite gamine blonde avec deux tresses : « Eh là, toi, passe-moi le plat de rognons, et que ça saute ! »

Ron avait l'air interloqué :

« Et elle est Préfète, _elle_ ? »

Mélinée hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr. Elle est un peu bruyante, mais elle travaille beaucoup pour le rapprochement entre les maisons. »

« Oui, comme Malefoy ! », ricana Ron.

Du coup, l'histoire circula rapidement parmi les élèves de Beauxbâtons, et bientôt toute la tablée de Vampiglams montrait du doigt en pouffant le petit blond assis en face ; Harry était extrêmement gêné, surtout que Malefoy commençait à s'en rendre compte, et avait cessé sa discussion avec un grand jeune homme châtain pour lorgner vers leur table.

« Au fait, Méli… », fit alors Eymelie, et Harry en oublia Drago. « Elle est où, Eli ? Vous étiez pas ensemble ? Je la vois pas… »

« Oh, en fait, elle avait encore oublié quelque chose chez elle, elle est repartie en coup de vent dès qu'on est arrivées au château…Elle devrait pas tarder à revenir, seulement, Pètesec va lui arracher les yeux, une demi-heure de retard déjà… »

« Qui est Eli ? », demanda alors Harry en fronçant le sourcil.

« Oh, Eli…C'est une copine qui passe son temps à arriver en retard, mais là, elle se surpasse…Je crois qu'elle a pour but de préparer les Jeux Olympiques. Dans la discipline _Retard en cours_, en tous cas, elle a toutes ses chances… », soupira Eymelie. « Ça, ça va donner une raison à Pètesec de lui filer des colles encore… »

Méli soupira et écrasa ses carottes d'un air déprimé :

« Je lui dis bien pourtant de pas laisser traîner ses affaires partout mais c'est plus fort qu'elle… »

oOoOoOo

_Table des Chalalard, juste en face…_

Drago s'était assis machinalement à côté de Pansy, et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations, quand le Français à côté de lui lui demanda de lui passer le pain. Et Drago eut une révélation. Même visage allongé que lui. Mêmes fringues classes et sombres, à peine cachées par la robe vert clair. Même chevalière en or au majeur droit. Même coupe de cheveux lisse, mais d'une couleur noisette. Il lui empoigna l'avant-bras :

« Dis donc, tu t'appelles comment, toi ? »

Le garçon eut l'air interloqué et ne répondit pas.

« Je veux dire, t'es en sixième année ? », reprit Drago d'un air mielleux.

Le brun fit non de la tête.

« Non, chuis en première. »

Le blond roula des yeux :

« Mais c'est ridicule, t'as au moins quinze ans, tu peux pas être qu'en première année ! T'es en sixième ? »

« Bin, non, j'ai seize ans, je suis en première ! Si j'étais en sixième j'aurais onze ans, voyons ! »

Ce fut ainsi que les Serpentard apprirent qu'à Beauxbâtons les premières étaient en fait les sixième année, et les sixièmes les première année, car les classes commençaient à l'envers, contrairement à Poudlard (ils sont fous ces Français). Bref, Drago jubilait : il avait certainement trouvé son cousin.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Drago. Drago Lucius Malefoy. »

« Euh, Benoît Martin… »

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Et ton nom de famille ? »

« Bin, je viens de te le dire. Martin. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux :

« Comment ? Tes parents…ne sont pas d'une très vieille maison sorcière ? »

« Euh non…C'est des moldus, mes parents…Mon père est chef d'entreprise et ma mère est architecte… »

Le Préfet blond en eut le souffle coupé : un Sang de bourbe presque identique à son auguste personne ! Impensable ! Benoît lui tapota l'épaule :

« On dirait que tes amis parlent de toi… »

Le Serpentard fit volte face et toisa Potter et sa bande qui ricanaient bêtement en compagnie de sorcières vêtues de pourpre.

« C'est qui, celles-là ? », cracha-t-il.

« Les Vampiglams ! Une maison de sorcières aussi folles les unes que les autres… », gloussa une fille blonde en bleu pâle de la tablée voisine.

Drago haussa les épaules. C'était l'équivalent des Gryffondor alors ? Il se retourna vers Benoît :

« Paturelles de Quercevalles, tu connais ? »

Le garçon eut l'air étonné.

« Oui, bien sûr…On se demande comment ne pas connaître…Avec sa bande d'amis ils font tellement de bruit, tu peux pas les louper… »

« Montre-moi ! », ordonna Drago.

Benoît tendit le cou. Puis au bout de deux minutes, secoua la tête :

« Je la vois pas, pourtant, on la remarque de loin…Oh, j'y suis. Elle doit être encore à la bourre… »

Drago déglutit :

« ELLE ? »

Une fille de Barbiepouff se retourna :

« Bien sûr, elle ! Miss PQ 1996 ! Toujours en retard, toujours à côté de la plaque… »

« Miss PQ ? », s'étouffa Drago.

« Oui. », reprit la fille. « Paturelles de Quercevalles…Miss PQ comme on dit ici…Mais pourquoi tu la cherches ? »

Drago crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. Il bafouilla :

« Je…euh…C'est ma…cousine… »

À ce moment-là, on entendit un grincement, comme une porte qui s'ouvrait et un bruit de pas précipités, et Benoît lui prit le bras :

« Tu vois, fallait pas t'inquiéter, la voilà, ta cousine…Toujours à la bourre, mais toujours là… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Que pensez-vous desquatre maisons de Beauxbâtons ?

A/ Excellentes ! Pourquoi c'est pas comme ça à Poudlard aussi ? Ça aurait été plus marrant !

B/ Ça promet pour les fondateurs…Une pouff qui remue du popotin, un chalala du 16ème, un fumeur de moquette et une folle hystérique…

C/ Euh…Ils sont fous ces Français !

D/ Des maison pas mixtes, ça fait pas un peu vieille France ça ? Et dire qu'on croyait que les Anglais étaient coincés…


	6. Les quatre fondateurs

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Pas trop de blabla bête cette semaine, les auteuses sont très occupées ! Hé oui, les partiels, les partiels toujours eux ! Ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore la fac : faites un BTS de choucrouterie après le bac…

Lilulle : « Ou alors, allez à la même fac que Ritsuko ! »

Ritsuko : « Hey ! Abuse pas quand même ! Je bosse aussi quoi ! J'ai même des partiels en mi-semestre… »

Bref Ritsuko et Lilulle espèrent que vous aimerez le chapitre 6 ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews si gentilles et à lundi prochain !

PS : toujours à cause des partiels, **nous répondrons aux reviews** (chapitres 5 & 6) **à partir du samedi 21 janvier**...Merci de votre compréhension !

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Petite atténuation : les personnages nouveaux (Eymelie, Benoît, Mélinée et tous les autres…) sont totalement à nous !

**Couples **: un joli p'tit Harry/Drago, mais pas pour tout de suite…Et sûrement le classique Ron/Hermione en prévision !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

**La biche, le paon, la chauve-souris, le ouistiti**

La porte de la salle de banquet s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer une jeune sorcière de 16 ans, aux yeux noisette, et aux cheveux blonds foncés, qui tombaient en boucles éparses sur sa robe bordeaux mal boutonnée. Elle portait un sac de cours kaki de guingois sur son épaule gauche, et semblait boitiller légèrement à cause d'une bottine mal enfilée. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que son rendez-vous avait commencé depuis une heure. Le grand sorcier maigre s'était levé.

« Quercevalles ! », tonna-t-il. « Qu'est ce que c'est encore cette fois ? Le réveil n'a pas sonné à onze heures et demie ? Votre frère vous a encore transformé en calisson ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net à mi-parcours :

« Non, professeur Pètesec, j'vous jure que non, c'est juste que je retrouvais pas ma botte, et j'allais partir quand je me suis rendu compte que l'ancêtre m'avait chouravé ma baguette pour tuer une tarentule géante qui s'était infiltrée dans le jardin… »

Pètesec avait l'air au dernier stade de la fureur :

« Quercevalles, à votre place ! Plus la semaine prochaine en retenue ! Tous les soirs, 18h–20h ! Arriver en retard un jour pareil ! »

Harry fixait la jeune fille avec stupeur, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur table. Eymelie le poussa du coude :

« Harry, je te présente Elianor Paturelles de Quercevalles, la cousine de ton petit copain… »

Harry ne songea même pas à démentir qu'il couchait avec Malefoy, tant la nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. On n'aurait pas pu rêver plus différente de l'orgueilleux Préfet blond. Surtout que la première phrase d'Elianor fut littéralement :

« Hép, salut les filles ! Y reste de la bouillabaisse ? Le papé adore… »

Le Survivant jeta un œil à la table où les Serpentard se trouvaient. Drago avait la mâchoire qui pendait jusqu'à terre, et ses yeux semblaient curieusement vitreux. Le brun derrière lui lui tapotait le dos.

« Allons, elle est un peu excentrique, mais très sympa, pour une Vampiglams ; t'aurais pu tomber sur Lorelei… »

La retardataire s'était assise à présent à côté de Mélinée, en face des Gryffondor et d'Eymelie, et s'appliquait à dévorer une marmite de moules frites d'une main, tout en mettant de côté un doggy bag pour l'ancêtre qui raffolait de la bouillabaisse des elfes de Beauxbâtons. Elle en profita aussi pour raconter ses malheurs :

« Oui, hein, malgré son âge, il est encore vif, le papé…Quand même, aller chasser la tarentule de la garrigue à son âge ! Non mais franchement ! Maman a failli faire une crise… »

Mélinée hocha la tête :

« Déjà tout à l'heure, elle avait pas l'air bien… »

Elianor avala une gorgée d'un jus rouge sang, et reprit :

« Elle va toujours mal, mais là, c'est pire que tout, avec ce cousin d'Angleterre qui doit arriver, flûte ! Elle trouve que c'est trop le bazar à la maison, que papa et Johan ne l'aident pas, qu'on peut pas recevoir quelqu'un dans ces conditions…Et papé qui n'arrête pas de dire : _Et pourquoi est ce qu'on recevrait le descendang de ce couillandre de Malefoy, après ce qu'il nous a fait à la croisade, macarel de diou_. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué. Harry toussota, et demanda d'une voix peu sûre :

« Euh, c'est bien toi qui est issue d'une très grande lignée de sorciers très puissants ? »

Eli s'arrêta d'engloutir ses frites, et hocha la tête. Le brun poursuivit :

« Et une de tes meilleures copines est issue d'une famille moldue ? »

Eli resta une frite en l'air un quart de seconde, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Elle avala la moule qu'elle était en train de mâcher, et dit :

« Pourquoi ? Ça se fait, pas en Angleterre, de fréquenter les enfants de moldus ? Oh, je savais pas…T'es quand même pas mon cousin Malefoy ? D'après papé, ils ont jamais beaucoup aimé les moldus… »

Elle engloutit sa frite, et Harry devint écarlate. Eymelie rigola :

« Mais nan, lui c'est Harry Potter, c'est le petit copain de ton cousin, et il a rien contre les moldus, sa mère était une sorcière d'ascendance moldue… »

« Mais non ! », protesta Harry. « Je suis pas son cop… »

Mais Eli ne l'écoutait pas.

« Ah, c'est son p'tit copain ? Cool. »

« Et eux, c'est ses potes, Hermione et Ron. », rajouta Méli.

Eli leur serra la main avec celle qui remplissait l'instant d'avant le doggy bag.

« Désolée pour l'odeur de poisson. », s'excusa-t-elle après coup. « La bouillabaisse, vous comprenez… »

Harry comprenait, mais avait du mal à voir un quelconque lien de parenté entre la jeune fille échevelée et le Serpentard toujours gominé. Justement, celle-ci, engloutissant à présent une énorme tranche de pain sur laquelle elle avait tartiné un fromage douteux, farci de croûtes bleuâtres, se tourna vers Harry, et lui demanda :

« Alors, du coup, je suppose que toi, tu sais qui c'est, mon cousin ? Je vais aller lui dire un coucou, tout de même. Maman m'a dit d'être cool avec lui. Pourquoi elle dit ça ? _Je suis toujours cool !_ », rugit-elle brusquement. Elle reprit d'un ton plus calme : « En plus, on lui a fait la cuisine, que des spécialités de la maison, maman lui a fait une soupe au pistou, de la bouillabaisse, un poulet au basilic et à l'huile d'olive, les pâtes à l'estragon de mon père, et puis en dessert, du roquefort, des calissons de la boutique où travaille mon frère, et la tarte à l'abricot du jardin de ma grand-mère… »

Ron secoua la tête en murmurant quelque chose comme ''Pauvre Malefoy, tu fus un ennemi valeureux…''. Harry se demandait en son for intérieur ce qu'un poulet et un Basilic pouvaient bien donner cuisinés ensemble, et Hermione assura que ç'avait l'air succulent, tout ça, et que son cousin, justement, c'était le petit blond en face, si, si, celui avec une jolie couleur bleutée, là-bas, juste en face, à côté du grand brun. Elianor se leva, sa tartine de fromage toujours à la main :

« Je reviens, je vais lui dire bonjour et me présenter quand même. C'est ce qu'on fait entre sorciers civilisés. »

Et elle s'éloigna en fredonnant.

« Un peu farfelue, non ? », fit Hermione. « Elle me fait penser à Luna Lovegood, les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis en moins mais tout de même… »

« Ça, Malefoy va souffrir avec elle… », commenta Ron. « J'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'ils aient des gènes en commun, ces deux-là… »

Eymelie eut un large sourire :

« Vous inquiétez pas, elle sait y faire, elle va l'amadouer, ton copain. Elle est beaucoup moins timbrée que ce qu'elle a l'air d'être. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu protester pour la énième fois, Mélinée rajouta :

« Il a quand même l'air un peu coincé, ton copain, nan ? Vous faites vraiment des trucs cochons ensemble ? »

oOoOoOo

Drago finissait de se remettre de ses émotions, et mangeait lentement un plat français à base de bœuf en ragoût, tout en essayant de suivre les jacasseries de Pansy qui essayait de le rendre jaloux en draguant Benoît –qui ne répondait d'ailleurs pas du tout à ses avances. Quand tout à coup, celui-ci changea radicalement de registre, prenant un ton mielleux :

« Oh, bonjour, Eli, que nous vaut le plaisir de te voir par ici ? »

Eli se pencha légèrement en avant et eut un rictus mauvais :

« Certainement pas ta présence, _Ben_. » Elle jeta un œil à la tablée d'à côté, où beaucoup de Barbiepouff s'étaient retournées : « Ni celles de tes _copines gloussantes et bêtifiantes_. Mais bon, ma glorieuse personne peut très bien les supporter quelques secondes, que veux-tu, les êtres exceptionnels doivent s'abaisser à parler aux plus bêtes. »

Benoît ne répondit pas, mais Drago, qui finit par lever la tête, s'était rendu compte que visiblement, ce Sang de Bourbe avait quelques affections pour la jeune fille. Et qu'il venait de se faire mettre un râteau monumental en direct. Et il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà vu la jeune fille en question. Cheveux d'un blond très foncé. Grands yeux noisette. Robe pourpre, dégrafée, laissant paraître un gros pull noir à capuche et jean baggy. Tartine d'une chose inconnue à la main gauche. Et brusquement, un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Salut ! C'est bien toi, Malefoy ? »

Drago considéra un moment qu'il pourrait dire non, ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps, juste assez pour envoyer à sa mère un hibou désespéré pour qu'elle le ramène en Angleterre…

« Oui, c'est lui. », répondit Benoît.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? », aboya aussitôt Pansy.

La petite française recula de quelques pas, et éclata de rire :

« Eh là, tout doux, t'as oublié de lui mettre sa muselière c'est ça ? » Elle tendit sa main au blond : « Moi c'est Elianor Paturelles de Quercevalles. Mais bon, en général, c'est Eli. »

« Ou Miss PQ pour les intimes… », persifla une Asiatique de Barbiepouff.

La Vampiglams se retourna d'un bloc :

« La distribution de baffes, c'est maintenant, Wong. Si t'en veux une gratuite, ouvre-la encore une fois, et je te jure que la fois où j'ai rempli ton sac de tarentules c'était un entraînement à côté… » Elle se retourna vers le blond : « Bon, avant que la dinde farcie nous interrompe, je disais que tu pouvais m'appeler Eli, parce que je suis ta cousine, que tu vas venir habiter chez moi, et que je connais pas ton prénom, car ta mère ne l'a pas précisé dans sa lettre, à moins que ton prénom ça soit 'Mon Amanite tue-loup adorée', ce que je ne pense pas être un prénom. Ou alors, tes parents sont très étranges. »

« Euh non. », fit Drago, qui lui révéla son prénom. Suite à quoi Eli décréta qu'effectivement, ses parents étaient étranges.

« En tous cas, tu devrais te joindre à nous, ces _gens_-là ne sont pas très intéressants…Et puis, j'ai parlé avec ton petit copain, Harry, je savais pas que tu sortais avec une star dis donc ! En tous cas, il a l'air très sympa ! »

Au loin, Harry faisait de grands signes de négations désespérés pour signifier que non, il ne sortait pas avec Malefoy.

Rogue, lui, observait, le sourcil levé, la jeune fille penchée sur le fils de Narcissa Black. Celui-ci semblait encore plus blafard qu'à l'habitude, sa peau diaphane paraissait presque transparente, et ses yeux pâles semblaient se teinter d'une lueur gris perle qui contrastait avec l'habituelle froideur de ses prunelles glacées et inexpressives.

D'une façon générale, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, Drago lui semblait singulièrement étrange, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Déjà dans l'Eurostar, le début du voyage avait été explosif ; on aurait même pu supposer que lui et Potter en seraient venus au mains durant le trajet. Mais sitôt dans le tunnel, son élève préféré avait changé le comportement qu'il avait eu jusque là, et s'était endormi. Et selon Tonks, qui était avec eux dans le carrosse volant, il s'était aussitôt isolé des autres, et s'était même rendormi durant le décollage. Plus inquiétant, il n'avait même pas proféré d'insulte à l'égard de Potter, qu'on avait pourtant retrouvé avec lui dans un lit dans une situation sans équivoque. Selon la jeune Métamorphomage, Potter lui caressait le ventre lorsque Kougloff les avait surpris, et Drago, même s'il n'était pas réveillé, n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il n'avait même pas démenti être le petit copain de Potter ! Et depuis son arrivée à Beauxbâtons, il parlait avec son voisin de table qui était pourtant d'origine moldue, lui qui à Poudlard, ne voulait même s'asseoir à la même table qu'un 'Sang de bourbe'…

Trop de coïncidences pour être pur hasard, songea le maître des potions : un Malefoy ne peut changer de la sorte du jour au lendemain. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être inquiet, mais il devait en parler avec cette greluch…euh, charmante jeune fille qui allait l'héberger. Puisqu'il vivrait chez elle, elle pourrait le surveiller de près.

oOoOoOo

Après le repas, Madame Maxime se leva, et prononça un discours, sur l'entente entre les peuples, et donna les modalités de distribution des familles d'accueil. Certaines familles s'étaient portées volontaires pour accueillir les petits Anglais, et connaissant l'hospitalité légendaire des familles françaises, ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire que d'en trouver une par élève de Poudlard, surtout en sixième année. Fort heureusement, on y était parvenu, et chaque élève recevant un correspondant avait fait, en cours d'Expression de Magie Artistique, une petite figurine sensé le représenter ; on les avait à présent rassemblées dans un sac, et les étudiants de Poudlard étaient invités à mettre dans le même sac leur nom inscrit sur un bout de papier ; la figurine irait d'elle-même choisir le nom de l'élève avec qui elle aurait le plus d'affinité.

« –Comme vous le savez, Beauxbâtons est, avec Poudlard, la plus vieille école de sorcellerie au monde, et, selon la légende, créée suite à une bataille titanesque entre deux sorciers, à l'époque primitive, commença Pètesec dans un long discours solennel. À la fin de la bataille, il ne resta plus qu'un trèfle noir à quatre feuilles, à l'endroit même où étaient tombés les deux Sorciers. Trois cents ans plus tard, alors que les jeunes sorciers Francs, privés de chefs et de tout enseignements, retombaient dans un état de magie sauvage, ayant oublié jusqu'aux noms des Deux Grands Sorciers, le grand Roi thaumaturge, celui qui fut souverain à la fois des moldus et des sorciers, tomba par hasard sur cet endroit où poussait ce trèfle noir à quatre feuilles, sous lequel étaient enterrés les restes des deux baguettes magiques.

–Alors qu'il déterrait la baguette du premier sorcier, qui était le plus fier et le plus cruel, une biche aux yeux bleus et un paon aux plumes vertes sortirent du bois environnant. Quand il trouva la seconde baguette de celui qui était rusé et roublard, une chauve-souris aux ailes pourpres et un petit ouistiti au pelage jaune sortirent à leur tour des sous-bois. Il prit la décision de fonder une école sous l'égide de ces quatre animaux, dont il prit les noms pour fonder les quatre maisons. Il appela l'école 'Beauxbâtons' en mémoire des deux Baguettes trouvées sous le trèfle, et fit d'ailleurs bâtir l'école d'après la forme de ce trèfle.

–C'est ainsi que depuis plus de mille ans, Barbiepouff la biche et Chalalard le paon allient l'orgueil et l'ambition du premier, alors que Vampiglams la chauve-souris et Fumoquette le ouistiti sont réunis par leur malice et leur art de l'esquive que possédait le second. Aussi demanderais-je aux élèves de Beauxbâtons, héritiers de ces sorciers, de s'en montrer dignes, et d'accueillir comme il se doit vos homologues de Poudlard… »

Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins endormi pendant la version enjolivée de la naissance de l'école de Beauxbâtons.

« Formidable ! Ça, je le savais pas, faut dire qu'à Poudlard, on a pas vraiment de livres d'histoire détaillés sur la création des autres écoles de magie… », fit Hermione, qui avait sorti une plume à papote pour tout retenir.

Mélinée rigola :

« Oh, mais ça, c'est de la version romancée, je pense pas que le grand Roi machin n'ait jamais vu ce trèfle et encore moins de biche, de ouistiti et de je sais pas quoi d'autre… »

Hermione arqua un sourcil :

« Ah oui, et comment il a fait alors ? »

Eli, qui était revenue à la table, haussa les épaules :

« À mon avis, le Roi, c'était le premier des Fumoquette, si tu me suis. Et comme tout bon Fumoquette, il a vu des animaux de toutes les couleurs sortir de partout. Ça arrive souvent dans des moments comme ça. Enfin, ne nous plaignons pas, il aurait pu voir un hippopotame violet ou une mouche à merde arc-en-ciel, et là, on aurait été mal… »

Les Vampiglams ricanèrent, et Pètesec hurla à nouveau contre Eli, et poursuivit son discours :

« Les élèves de Poudlard sont donc invités à venir mettre leur nom dans le grand sac afin de déterminer quelle sera leur famille d'accueil… »

Et comme lors de la première année, Harry sentit le stress monter lorsqu'il comprit qu'on allait appeler son nom, et qu'il devrait aller mettre son nom dans le gros sac en soie blanche. Lorsque Pètesec appela 'Arry Potère', il se leva, serrant dans sa main un bout de parchemin où il avait inscrit son nom, et alla le déposer dans le sac blanc qui s'agitait furieusement. Quelques filles de Beauxbâtons se pâmèrent à son passage.

« Pourvu que je sois chez un garçon… », songea le Survivant en regagnant la tablée des Vampiglams.

Eymelie lui tapota l'épaule :

« J'espère que tu seras chez une Vampiglams ou un Fumoquette, sinon, ça sera pas la joie pour toi… »

« Ouais ! », renchérit Lorelei. « Les Barbiepouff sont toutes des pétasses, et les Chalalard des gros cons de bourges. »

Lorsque Ron revint s'asseoir, suivi de Zabini qui rejoignit la table des Chalalard, Pètesec annonça que le tirage allait bientôt commencer. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, alors que le vice-directeur de Beauxbâtons avait déjà pioché le nom de Seamus Finnigan et l'avait envoyé chez un Fumoquette à lunettes, qui était très grand, et qui racontait tout le temps des vannes débiles…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

À votre avis, chez qui vont être envoyés Harry et compagnie ?

A/ Chez des Vampiglams : Eymelie et les autres timbrées…Bah c'est évident !

B/ Chez des Chalalard ! Au moins ils apprendront à se coiffer !

C/ Chez des Fumoquette…Ils verront le vie en rose ! O.o

D/ Chez des Barbiepouff ! (Là, ils reviendront plus puceaux…)


	7. Trois Trolls et une pastille de Gerbe

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Et nous voilà de retour ! Ritsuko et Lilulle ont enfin fini leurs examens ! (On les applaudit car ce fut long et difficile !) Bon, on est peut-être pas indemnes, mais c'est fini et c'est l'essentiel ! (Lilulle : « À bas les oraux et les profs de droit des sociétés pas sympa ! ») Maintenant, on attend la dépression des résultats…

Donc, cela justifie un blabla plus long que la semaine dernière, et avant tout : une petite annonce concernant le chapitre 8. En effet, il sera publié le 30 janvier, donc à trois jours de l'anniversaire de Lilulle. À cette occasion, nous proposerons un **grand concours** hé hé…Le prix sera probablement le chapitre 9 en exclu pour le gagnant dès le jeudi (au lieu du lundi wow lol) ! Plus de détails la semaine prochaine !

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres…Car mine de rien, petit à petit, l'intrigue se dessine ! Et notamment une première question angoissante (que nous retrouverons bien sûr dans le traditionnel sondage de Ritsuko) : mais qu'arrive-t-il donc à Drago ? (Courage plus que vingt-quatre chapitres pour le savoir loooool…)

**Réponses aux reviews **: Lilulle a répondu à toutes les reviews non anonymes donc sauf erreur, normalement tout le monde a dû recevoir sa réponse…Nous tenons donc juste à remercier ici **Lélia black** pour ses reviews : cependant, pour le Harry/Drago, tu vas devoir encore patienter un peu (pour l'instant pas encore, pas encore) mais ça viendra ! Promis ! Il semblerait qu'un Ron/Hermione soit plus proche dans le temps quand même…

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Petite atténuation : les personnages nouveaux (Eymelie, Benoît, Mélinée et tous les autres…) sont totalement à nous !

**Couples **: un joli p'tit Harry/Drago, mais pas pour tout de suite…Et sûrement le classique Ron/Hermione en prévision !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

**Trois Trolls et une pastille de Gerbe**

Bientôt, Pètesec tira du sac une minuscule araignée noire qui agrippait vicieusement un morceau de papier déchiré en feulant ''À poil, à poil !'' ; le vice-directeur y lut le nom de 'Vincent Crabbe', qui se leva d'un pas lourdaud. Une sorcière aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry se leva aussitôt à la table des Barbiepouff, en criant que c'était elle qui avait fait cette tarentule, mais qu'elle était ensorcelée pour ne piocher que le nom d'un mec mignon, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et qu'y avait eu tricherie.

« Mademoiselle Dumoulin, vous n'avez pas le droit d'ensorceler vos figurines ! », cria une grande sorcière maigre aux cheveux bruns coupés en carré court. « Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas repérée en train de jeter ce sort d'Attirance Physique durant le cours ! Je l'ai bien entendu inversé, et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir de retenue. »

Au regard interrogateur d'Harry, Eymelie dit :

« La maigre, c'est la prof d'Expression de Magie Artistique, Mme Gouache, c'est aussi la directrice de Vampiglams. Et la fille, c'est Opale Dumoulin. Je sais pas pourquoi elle a atterri à Barbiepouff, elle est toujours habillée en noir et passe son temps plongée dans des livres écrits par des mages noirs…Les couleurs sombres, c'est plutôt les Vampiglams qui les portent, et les mages noirs…elle est la seule à lire ce genre de débilités. »

« L'autre jour, elle voulait même me refourguer une photo du Croquemitaine en slip. », marmonna Mélinée.

Eymelie fit une grimace de dégoût, et Lorelei, arrivant à leur hauteur, lança :

« Regardez comme elle mate le cousin d'Elianor…Chuis sûre qu'elle aurait voulu que sa blatte tire son nom…Araignée malfaisante. », ajouta la jeune fille avec un air d'extrême répulsion sur les traits.

Il apparut alors qu'Opale était Préfète de Barbiepouff, et qu'elle incarnait probablement la plus grande ennemie de Lorelei. Eymelie était toujours obligée de temporiser les conflits entre elles, parfois avec l'aide de Clothilde Pothier, l'autre Préfète de Barbiepouff.

« De toutes façons, elle peut le mater, mon cousin : parce qu'il crèche déjà chez moi, c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui l'a demandé à mes parents. En plus, il a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. », déclara Eli. « Et c'est Harry ! »

Harry poussa un soupir, et renonça temporairement à expliquer que non, il ne tripotait pas intentionnellement le blond Serpentard dans le carrosse, et qu'à la base, ils étaient censés se détester, et pas coucher ensemble…

« Harry Potter ! », hurla la voix de Rogue.

Harry ouvrit les yeux comme si on l'avait électrocuté. Les Serpentard ricanèrent, et Lorelei lui dit :

« Mon gros je crois qu'on t'appelle depuis un quart d'heure… »

Ce disant, elle lui balança une énorme bourrade dans les omoplates, et l'envoya valser trois mètres plus loin au milieu des tables. Harry chancela quelques mètres, puis reprit son équilibre, et avança bravement vers la table directoriale, où Madame Maxime le salua d'un signe de tête en reconnaissant un des Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En revanche, Pètesec se contenta d'ouvrir la paume, qui découvrit une espèce de petite libellule, totalement rose, aux ailes translucides. La bestiole papillonnait de ses grands yeux vert pâle, en lorgnant le bout de parchemin où était noté le nom du Survivant, qu'elle tenait amoureusement entre ses pattes avant. Harry déglutit péniblement : si c'était pas une fille qui avait fait cet objet, alors c'était un homosexuel. Et à en juger par la chose, c'était une fille, et qui plus est, une Barbiepouff, adepte de couleurs acidulées. Rogue lui jeta un rictus sardonique.

Mme Gouache s'approcha, examina l'objet, et joignit les mains :

« Awwww…Mais c'est la ravissante petite libellule de Melle Astadourian ! »

Pètesec arqua le sourcil, et Mme Gouache appela :

« Mélinée ! Mélinée, votre petite libellule a agrippé M. Potter ! »

On entendit un petit cri perçant, et Mélinée se leva d'un bond de la table des Vampiglams, en battant des mains très vite et en sautillant sur place :

« Oooooh chouette alors ! »

Les Vampiglams rugirent de joie, les Fumoquette portèrent un toast, les Chalalard ricanèrent et les Barbiepouff firent la tête.

« Melle Astadourian, un peu de calme voyons…Nul doute que vous êtes contente d'héberger chez vous le Champion de Poudlard, mais tout de même ! », fit Madame Maxime, alors qu'Harry regagnait en chancelant sa table.

Hermione, qui avait été envoyée chez Eymelie, lui tapota chaleureusement l'épaule. Eli, qui revenait à la table, annonça d'une voix forte :

« Allez, ce week-end, Méli et toi vous venez à la maison, ça sera chouette, on fera un bivouac dans le jardin et tout… »

Harry essaya de dire que non, vraiment, ça n'était pas la peine, mais Elianor insista ; Ron pouffa qu'il en avait de la chance, de passer le week-end avec Malefoy dans un jardin infesté de tarentules, mais il ne rigola pas longtemps car il fut envoyé chez Lorelei.

oOoOoOo

_Quelques minutes après la fin du banquet…_

Harry se dirigeait, comme les autres élèves, vers la sortie de la salle, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que des autres Gryffondor. Tout le monde parlait avec agitation de leur nouvelle famille d'accueil. Seamus allait chez un grand Fumoquette échevelé du nom de Lucas, qui était Préfet ; Lavande chez l'autre Préfet de Fumoquette, un blond un peu à l'ouest qui s'appelait Maxime ; Dean chez une jolie Vampiglams métisse, Malika ; Parvati chez une autre Vampiglams blonde qui s'appelait Sydney et qui était à moitié Ecossaise ; et Neville chez un autre Fumoquette à l'air aussi rêveur que lui, David. Dans l'ensemble, la grande majorité des Gryffondor avait été envoyée chez des Vampiglams ou des Fumoquette, ce qui n'était guère étonnant puisque les trois maisons avaient beaucoup de caractère en commun, de même que beaucoup de Serpentard –pour ne pas dire tous– se retrouvaient chez des Chalalard ou des Barbiepouff. Sauf bien évidemment Drago, qui avait certes échappé au tirage au sort, mais qui se retrouvait chez une Vampiglams.

« Tiens, où est encore passé Elianor ? », demanda Eymelie. « On doit tous se retrouver dans la salle commune des Vampiglams pour expliquer le fonctionnement du château, et je l'ai encore perdue dans la foule, elle est vraiment ingérable… »

« Mais non, ma grosse ! T'en fais pas, elle est pas loin ! », aboya Lorelei. « Je la vois, elle est là-bas, près des Barbiepouff…Tiens, elle est encore en train de s'engueuler avec cette radasse d'Opale… »

Effectivement, Harry, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, put entrevoir deux silhouettes, une vêtue de bleu pâle, l'autre de rouge foncé, en train visiblement de se hurler dessus comme deux possédées ; malheureusement, la rumeur de la foule empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, Elianor fit un geste de la main, et s'éloigna à grands pas vers un groupe de garçons de Chalalard, comprenant le grand brun avec qui Malefoy discutait au repas –et bizarrement, y repenser noua l'estomac d'Harry. La silhouette d'Eli agrippa d'ailleurs le bras du grand Chalalard, puis lui demanda quelque chose en gesticulant beaucoup. Enfin, elle le lâcha, se retourna, fit un grand geste de la main à quelqu'un qu'Harry ne put voir, et se fondit derrière un troupeau de Barbiepouff gloussante en les écartant à coups de coude.

« On l'a perdue de vue. », commenta laconiquement Eymelie, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait l'air vraiment furax.

« C'est pas grave ma grosse. Elle connaît le chemin de la salle commune, elle nous retrouvera. »

« La salle commune oui, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a encore paumé le mot de passe. », ajouta Mélinée.

« Mais non, mais non. », dit Lorelei en attrapant le bras de Ron. « En ce moment, c'est pas des chiffres, elle s'en rappellera tu verras… »

oOoOoOo

_Salle commune de Vampiglams…_

Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que toute la maison Vampiglams était réunie dans l'aile Sud du château, là où était située leur salle commune (une par aile ; les Fumoquette étaient à l'Ouest, les Barbiepouff au Nord, et les Chalalard à l'Est). Et Eymelie faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de marbre sculptée de motifs compliqués, au centre desquels on pouvait voir une chauve-souris aux ailes déployées. Harry ne pouvait que constater que l'ambiance de la salle était très différente de celle de Gryffondor, et même de celle de Serpentard (qu'il avait visitée en deuxième année) : la pièce était vaste, avec deux grandes fenêtres à croisées qui laissaient largement passer le jour. Au fond, s'ouvraient de par et d'autre de la cheminée deux portes qui donnaient sur un escalier en colimaçon. Sur un mur, des tapisseries pourpres où les personnages d'aspect médiéval ne cessaient d'aller et venir ; sur un autre mur, une série de portraits des sorcières célèbres qui avaient été à Vampiglams et une étagère couverte de trophées.

« Oui, c'est tous nos trophées de Quidditch. Notre maison est super balèze. Et c'est moi qui suis chef _cheer leader_ ! », expliqua Mélinée.

« Je savais pas que des filles seules pouvaient jouer au Quidditch… », fit Ron, légèrement perplexe. « Je pensais que vous encouragiez juste l'équipe de mecs… »

« Répète ça à Elianor, et t'es mort toi. », gronda Lorelei. « D'ailleurs, répète-moi ça et je te tue aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Hermione. « Vous êtes dans l'équipe ? »

« Un peu ouais ! », beugla Lorelei. « Chuis Batteuse, et Eli est Poursuiveuse et depuis la rentrée, elle a été nommée Capitaine ! »

Harry essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que pouvait donner un match de Quidditch avec ces deux timbrées sur un balai et Méli en train de faire des chorégraphies de pom-pom girl en bas des tribunes. Surtout quand Lorelei raconta en rigolant comment leur Capitaine s'était battue en plein match avec Clothilde Pothier, l'Attrapeuse de Barbiepouff, qui avait envoyé en douce un sort de conjonctivite à Malika, l'Attrapeuse de Vampiglams.

« En attendant, elle est toujours pas là, cette cruche ! », rumina Eymelie. « Et je vais pas commencer la réunion sans elle, puisqu'elle a un correspondant, il faut qu'il assiste à ça aussi ! »

« C'est pas un correspondant, c'est juste Malefoy. », dit Ron. « Commence, il nous en voudra pas. »

« Ronald Weasley ! », fit Hermione.

« Hermione a raison. », dit la Préfète aux cheveux rouges. « C'est un de nos invités. On peut pas commencer sans lui. »

« J'ai une idée ! », fit alors Méli. « Je vais vous montrer ma nouvelle choré que j'ai prévue de faire au match contre Chalalard ! »

Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant passer une Elianor qui semblait toute essoufflée. Derrière elle, elle traînait un Drago à l'air très pâle. Eymelie se mit instantanément à hurler, qu'ils avaient attendus vingt minutes, mais où elle était encore passée, à la fin, et est ce que c'était ça sa conception du respect de ses camarades ?

« Bin… », commença Elianor d'un air penaud. « J'ai eu un mal fou à retrouver mon cousin, après, alors qu'on allait arriver, il s'est trouvé mal, on a dû foncer à l'infirmerie à l'aile Nord, c'était terrible, il vomissait partout et tout, pfiou, heureusement, M'zelle Doli lui a filé des cachets anti-gerbe, et m'a dit de surtout veiller sur ce qu'il mangeait chez moi, que c'était inquiétant, mais comme papa est Médicomage, elle a bien voulu le laisser sortir…Bref, après, il a fallu revenir à l'aile Sud, et là, arrivés devant la statue de Géraldine l'Empotée, euh, j'ai eu du mal avec le mot de passe, et Drago s'est re-senti mal, évidemment, j'ai dû ressortir les cachets de M'zelle Doli que j'avais mises tout au fond de mon sac… »

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes à se souvenir de ton mot de passe. », dit Méli.

Lorelei ignora la pique en haussant les épaules, et Eymelie hurla :

« Mais comment tu fais pour toujours oublier les mots de passe ? Exprès pour toi je fais toujours attention à mettre des mots et pas des chiffres, et malgré ça tu les oublies toujours ! »

« Bin, si tu en mettais qu'un seul, de mot de passe, ça m'aiderait, vois-tu ? », fit Elianor, visiblement vexée.

« T'es la seule à t'en plaindre ! Vraiment, c'est pas si compliqué à se rappeler, comme mot de passe : _Trois Trolls tristes tricotent tranquillement treize tresses très travaillées _! »

« Excuse-moi, je confonds et je dis toujours que les treize trolls étaient tranquilles et qu'ils tricotaient trois tresses tristement ! Depuis que c'est toi qui les inventes, je m'y retrouve plus ! Et je suis pas la seule, d'abord ! Y a toujours plein de monde à la porte qui essaie de s'en souvenir ! », rétorqua Eli avec une moue vexée. « Bientôt si ça continue, c'est des romans de passe qu'on aura, dans cette maison ! »

Lorelei rétablit le calme, en disant que la prochaine fois, elle s'occuperait elle-même du mot de passe, et que silence maintenant, qu'elle allait expliquer comment allaient se dérouler les deux mois qui suivraient.

« Tiens, cousin, assieds-toi à côté de moi, je t'assure, t'as l'air vraiment mal… », fit Elianor en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur un gros pouf moelleux recouvert de tissu Grand Siècle.

Harry nota qu'effectivement, l'héritier des Malefoy avait l'air très malade. Il était presque translucide, ses yeux étaient d'une inquiétante teinte gris foncé, et la sueur collait ses mèches blondes contre ses tempes. Tellement malade qu'il n'avait même pas balancé la moindre petite vacherie à Harry depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce. Quelque chose clochait assurément. Bizarrement, il espérait que la petite sorcière blonde saurait prendre soin de Drago. Harry se donna une gifle mentale : minute, il venait bien de _s'inquiéter pour Malefoy_ et de l'appeler _Drago_ ? À croire que lui aussi débloquait totalement depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays de fous, dans ce château de timbrés…

« Oh, Cicatrice, t'écoutes quand je parle, oui ? », beugla la grande Préfète aux cheveux châtain clair.

Elle tenait sa baguette magique à la main, une baguette d'une longueur impressionnante, et toute fine. Un peu comme une cravache. Elle avait fait apparaître un tableau noir, sur lequel elle avait tracé un plan du château, et était en train d'expliquer où se situaient les différentes salles de cours, car les élèves de Poudlard devraient bien sûr suivre les mêmes cours que leurs correspondantes. Méli distribuait des parchemins où était noté leur emploi du temps. Elianor prit celui de Drago, car son cousin n'était visiblement pas en état de lire quoi que ce soit. Harry l'entendit glisser à Mélinée :

« Dis à Lei d'abréger le speech, je crois que je vais devoir le ramener en vitesse, papa va l'ausculter, il est au bord de l'évanouissement, là… »

Avec stupéfaction, Harry remarqua que Malefoy avait du mal à réprimer une violente nausée, et que sa cousine lui tendit un autre cachet, en gémissant qu'il lui en restait que trois, et que ces trucs n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants…Lorelei commença à hurler que personne l'écoutait, qu'elle en avait marre à la fin, et Hermione l'interrompit en disant qu'ils avaient un malade sur les bras.

« Ron, passe-moi un des bonbons de tes frères, je sais que la partie violette est assez puissante pour arrêter tout vomissement pendant quelques heures… »

« Pour quoi faire ? », demanda Ron d'un ton mauvais.

« Pour _Malefoy_, Ron. », rétorqua Hermione. « Tu vois pas qu'il va bientôt être malade ? »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu refuser, elle attrapa le sac du rouquin, farfouilla dedans, sortit une boîte de pastilles de Gerbe des frères Weasley, enleva la partie orange (qui faisait vomir), et tendit la moitié restante à Eli, qui la fit avaler à Drago. Les nausées du blond semblèrent s'atténuer, mais il restait très pâle. Hermione se racla la gorge, et dit à Ron qui faisait visiblement la gueule :

« Bien sûr, c'est un petit crétin prétentieux, mais quand même, on peut pas le laisser dans cet état-là… »

« Surtout que le tapis est du 14ème siècle, Madame Maxime n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'il lui dégueule dessus. », renchérit Mélinée.

Lorelei frappa du poing sur le secrétaire Empire qui se trouvait devant elle :

« Bon, je termine d'expliquer, oui ou non ? » Quand le silence fut à peu près rétabli, la grande Préfète poursuivit : « Donc je disais que chaque élève de Poudlard doit suivre les cours avec son correspondant, comme ça, vous ne vous perdrez pas dans les couloirs. Vous pourrez rendre des devoirs en anglais, et c'est votre prof responsable qui s'occupera soit de les noter, soit de les renvoyer à Poudlard. De toutes façons, puisque vous n'avez pas d'examen à la fin de la sixième année, ça n'est pas très grave. En ce qui concerne les week-ends, vous les passez dans vos familles, bien sûr. Beauxbâtons a mis en place un réseau très étendu de Portoloins qui ramènent chez eux les élèves. »

« Il n'y a pas de pensionnaires ? », croassa Drago, en se relevant sur le pouf. « C'est bizarre… »

Lorelei frappa à nouveau le secrétaire :

« Ça n'est pas bizarre du tout, et il y a un internat pour les deux premières années qui rentrent chez eux en calèche le week-end, parce qu'en France, on peut pas utiliser un Portoloin avant treize ans, sinon y paraît que ça détruit des neurones, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, l'entrée des dortoirs est juste derrière : sixième à gauche, cinquième à droite. », ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux portes jouxtant la cheminée. « Bref, tout à l'heure, vous irez chez votre correspondant à l'aide du Portoloin ; ils s'activent automatiquement de 8h à 8h15 le matin, et de 18h à 20h15 le soir. Ça dissuade les élèves d'arriver en retard le matin en cours, et les oblige à rester après les cours pour étudier, comme ça, ils sont libres en arrivant chez eux. »

Eli marmonna qu'ils étaient libres aussi de rester jusqu'à 20h en retenue avec ce gros c de Pètesec. Lorelei ne releva pas, et proposa à la place de faire visiter le château de Beauxbâtons aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Et ceux qui ne sont ni en première, et qui n'ont pas de correspondant, en cours, et plus vite que ça ! », aboya-t-elle, alors que la salle commune s'était singulièrement remplie de filles toutes vêtues de capes grenat. « Les autres me suivent ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

À votre avis, pourquoi Harry s'inquiète pour Drago ?

A/ Depuis l'épisode du carrosse forcément des liens se sont créés…et il s'inquiète pour son petit Dragounichou parce que la gastro c'est pas top pour les contacts trop poussés…

B/ Parce qu'un ennemi malade c'est plus un ennemi crédible !

C/ En fait, il se fait pas de souci pour Malefoy mais pour l'image qu'il donne des Anglais...Comme s'ils étaient des petites natures à qui il fallait juste un voyage pour tomber malade…

D/ Parce qu'il a chopé une gastro ce con, et que Harry a pas envie de se la choper via cette dinde d'Elianor !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Où Drago découvre plus en détail les environs de la maison d'Elianor et où Harry goûte la cuisine orientale de la mère de Mélinée…_


	8. Les enfants de Puysorciers

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui grand retour de Lilulle et Ritsuko ! Très en forme cette semaine, car jeudi c'est **l'anniversaire de Lilulle** !

_Lilulle :_ « Alors tout le monde a intérêt à me souhaiter un joyeux anniv' pour mes 22 ans, sinon je poste plus avant le mois de mars ! »

_Ritsuko :_ « Quoi ! 22 ans ! Mais t'es vieille ! Vais t'offrir un déambulateur et des bas à varices ! »

_Lilulle (frappe Ritsu avec un Code civil) :_ « Toi aussi t'es vieille, t'as 21 ans et demi alors fais pas ta maligne ! »

_Ritsuko (se masse le crâne) :_ « Aïe ! T'avais pas besoin de le dire…Pis de toute façon, si on fie à l'âge mental… »

_Lilulle (énervée) :_ « Je sais, je sais, j'ai l'air d'avoir 16 ans de toutes façons, on me demande toujours à ma fac si chuis en première année…Mais Ritsu aussi a l'air d'un bébé ! »

_Ritsuko (perplexe) :_ « Oui...c'est peut-être vraiment le reflet de l'âge mental en fait… »

_Maxwell-sama (la seule à peu près normale des trois) : _« Et elles partirent se soûler pour oublier qu'on les prenait toujours pour des collégiennes… »

Bref qui dit anniversaire dit chapitre un peu chamboulé ; enfin surtout la fin, car cette semaine, pas de sondage de Ritsuko mais à la place un concours pour toi, lecteur, qui va te permettre de gagner le chapitre 9 avec quatre jours d'avance (pour plus de détails, voir à la fin du chapitre 8…)

Concernant ce chapitre 8, rien de bien innovant, mais on découvre un peu plus l'environnement dans lequel les p'tits mômes de Poudlard vont évoluer dans la fic –et plus particulièrement Harry et Drago ! **Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews **: Encore une fois, Lilulle (c'est moi) a dû répondre à tout le monde qui était enregistré sur le site (si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi un mail pour me crier dessus…). Donc, à l'attention toujours de **Lelia Black** : merci encore pour tes reviews. Je vais essayer de te répondre le plus précisément possible :

-le nom des maisons : c'est parti d'un délire entre Ritsu et moi, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'on a commencé à écrire cette fic…

-les couleurs : on a essayé de les calquer sur celles de Poudlard (non on ne s'en cache pas), parce qu'on avait la flemme d'inventer un truc super original et tout. Donc ça donne Vampiglams : rouge, Barbiepouff : bleu, Fumoquette : jaune, et Chalalard : vert…

Et félicitations à **Keiko** qui a remarqué les initiales débiles des transports par calèche au chapitre 4 ! Wow ! Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Petite atténuation : les personnages nouveaux (Eymelie, Benoît, Mélinée et tous les autres…) sont totalement à nous !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

**Les enfants de Puysorciers**

_Salle des Portoloins, cinquième étage, aile Est…_

Après une visite longue et mouvementée du château, la nuit tombait déjà sur Beauxbâtons. Harry avait ainsi découvert que les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne suivaient pas exactement les mêmes cours qu'à Poudlard –même si dans l'ensemble, les matières correspondaient. Ils avaient bien sûr Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Histoire de la Sorcellerie (mais en France, bien sûr), mais ne semblaient pas avoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Arithmancie ou de Divination. En revanche, ils étudiaient les langues étrangères (les options allaient de l'anglais au langage des êtres de l'eau), car en France, l'usage des Idiomagums était semble-t-il très réglementé ; ils suivaient aussi des cours d'Expression d'Art ou de Musique Magiques et d'Occlumencie – Légilimencie, ainsi qu'une matière appelée Sorcellerie d'outre-mer. Mélinée avait dit que c'était son cours préféré, car elle adorait les rituels africains, et qu'une fois, Lorelei avait réussi à transformer David, un Fumoquette, en un zombie très acceptable. En outre, ils apprenaient dès la cinquième année l'art d'être Animagus. C'était le cours préféré d'Elianor, qui arrivait presque à se transformer en panthère des neiges ; en revanche, Eymelie n'aimait pas ça et envisageait d'arrêter, car sa forme Animagus était une coccinelle, et elle n'arrivait pas à bien se concentrer pour se transformer. La plupart du temps, elle ressortait du cours le visage constellé de taches noires qu'elle avait du mal à faire disparaître.

À présent, c'était l'heure où tous les élèves rentraient chez eux. Y compris les première et deuxième années (ou sixième et cinquième, comme on les appelait ici), car on était vendredi soir, après tout. Au-dehors du château, derrière les douves, quatre énormes carrosses dorés étaient stationnés, et on entendait les énormes palominos piaffer jusqu'à l'intérieur des murs de pierre. Harry se dit que s'il avait été confronté à _ça _à onze ans, il serait sûrement devenu fou ; heureusement qu'à Poudlard, les élèves restaient toute l'année à l'école, excepté pour les vacances de Noël. Mais ça, en France, c'était apparemment inconcevable. Mélinée avait même dit que pour ses deux premières années, ç'avait été très dur de ne plus rentrer chez elle le soir, surtout que dans le dortoir, elle avait été mise avec Elianor, Eymelie, Malika et Lorelei, et qu'elles avaient été élues « Foutoir de l'année » dès leur sixième (et qu'elles avaient conservé ce titre en cinquième, alors qu'habituellement, ce _prix_ n'était remporté que par les Fumoquette). Dès treize ans, les petits sorciers français rentraient donc tous les soirs chez eux par Portoloin.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La salle aux Portoloins était immense. C'était une sorte de gigantesque hall qui aurait pu paraître, aux yeux du néophyte, semblable à une décharge. Des objets tous aussi crasseux et usagés les uns que les autres étaient entassés un peu partout ; le seul semblant de rangement était constitué par quatre grandes alcôves où ils s'empilaient. La première était ornée d'un animal longiligne à l'air arrogant, la seconde, d'un volatile déployant ses plumes, la troisième, d'une silhouette ailée pourvue de deux immenses pavillons acoustiques, et la quatrième, d'une grosse boule de poils.

« Combien y en a, de Portoloins, ici ? », demanda Ron qui se trouvait près de Lorelei (car il devait loger chez elle).

« Autant qu'il y a d'élèves. Comme on a pas le droit de les emporter en cours, on les dépose ici pour la journée. »

« Et comment vous les récupérez dans tout ce fourbi ? », fit Hermione d'un air sceptique.

« Facile ! », fit Mélinée, en sortant une petite baguette de bois blanc, qu'elle avait décorée d'étoiles roses qui scintillaient. « _Accio boîte de piments forts !_ »

Aussitôt, une vieille boîte de conserve vola à travers la pièce et se retrouva au creux de la paume de Mélinée.

« Ça ne marche pas ? », fit Hermione en constatant que la petite sorcière était toujours là.

« Bin non, il faut d'abord que ça soit l'heure, et après, il faut prononcer la formule. Ça part pas seul, imagine si tu touchais celui d'un autre par inadvertance, ce serait ennuyeux, tu atterrirais dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas… », fit Méli. Elle se tourna vers Harry : « Si tu veux, on peut y aller ? Il est déjà 18h30 ; j'ai envoyé un hibou à maman pour la prévenir de ton arrivée, mais plus tôt on arrive, plus on mangera… »

Harry jeta un œil aux deux autres.

« Vas-y, Harry, de toutes façons, on va partir bientôt aussi. », assura Hermione.

À côté d'elle, Eymelie avait déjà invoqué un vieux buste en bronze d'un bonhomme moustachu au front dégarni (1), et tapotait dessus en marmonnant :

« _Departum prestum !_ »

Le bonhomme moustachu commença à scintiller légèrement, Eymelie agrippa le bras d'Hermione, pour le poser sur le socle, et un craquement plus tard, il ne restait plus d'elles qu'une volute de fumée. Mélinée prononça à son tour la formule, et confirma à Elianor qu'elle viendrait le lendemain, alors que Ron et Lorelei disparaissaient dans un éclair foudroyant. La jeune sorcière intima à Harry l'ordre de se tenir au couvercle de la boîte de conserve, et attention au bord tranchant, c'est parti. Crac !

Elianor, dernière à rester dans la salle du groupe, se gratta la tête, alors que son cousin, qui était resté à l'écart pendant l'après-midi, marmonna :

« Si seulement ça pouvait lui trancher les veines ce vieux truc rouillé, qu'il en crève… »

« Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi. », fit la Française. « Je pensais prévenir mes parents, qu'on allait rentrer en calèche, mais t'as l'air en état de supporter le Portoloin, depuis qu'Hermione t'a donné cette pastille violette…Mais quand même, il vaut mieux que papa t'ausculte quand on sera arrivés. »

« Je suis pas malade ! », feula le Préfet blond. « J'ai juste eu un temps d'adaptation au pays voilà tout ! »

« Eh bin, heureusement que t'es pas parti en échange scolaire au Togo toi ! », rétorqua sèchement Elianor. Elle se retourna vers la pile d'objets qui diminuait au fur et à mesure que les élèves rentraient chez eux. « _Accio bouteille de Pastis !_ »

Un flacon de 51 vide vint se loger au creux de sa main. Au regard interloqué de Drago, Elianor aboya :

« Quoi ? Je te demande pourquoi vous buvez du Whisky Pur Feu en Angleterre ? » Elle se radoucit, en voyant que son cousin pâlissait encore un peu plus. « Allez, pose ta main sur le goulot, et donne-moi la deuxième, que je te perde pas en route ! _DEPARTUM PRESTUM !_ »

oOoOoOo

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Les yeux gris de Drago scrutèrent l'obscurité avec inquiétude. Tout était silencieux, et il faisait horriblement froid. Pendant un instant, il pensa même qu'il était seul, mais une respiration à ses côtés le rassura : sa cousine s'essuyait la robe qu'elle avait salie en tombant dans un bouquet de lavande.

« C'est quoi, ici ? », couina le blondinet.

« Ici, c'est la colline de Montalban. Et là, en bas, c'est le village de Puysorciers. C'est le seul village sorcier de France métropolitaine avec Bâtonlair, qui est en Bretagne, à côté de Beauxbâtons. C'est de là que vient ma famille à l'origine. Oh, et la tienne aussi y vivait il y a très longtemps de ça. On peut dire qu'à l'origine, on est un peu tous les deux des enfants de Puysorciers…Bon, depuis, nos deux familles ont déménagé, mais t'inquiète pas, nous, contrairement aux Malefoy, on est pas allés très loin. »

Drago cligna ses yeux pâles en direction de petites lumières tremblotantes en bas. À côté de lui, Elianor s'était redressée, et lui avait pris la main.

« Allez, y se fait tard, on va rejoindre le moulin. »

« Le moulin ? »

Même dans l'obscurité, Eli distingua le petit nez pointu plissé de dégoût.

« Fais pas cette tête, c'est un très chouette moulin enfin ! Pas un truc abandonné ! Ma mère est une super décoratrice d'intérieur, on a beaucoup d'espace, chuis sûre que c'est aussi classe que ton manoir. »

Drago émit un reniflement dédaigneux indiquant qu'il ne partageait pas le même avis, mais Elianor ne s'en formalisa pas. Son père l'avait prévenue : les Anglais sont un peu snobinards et pas toujours agréables au premier abord, ce à quoi le papé avait rajouté que les Malefoy n'étaient déjà pas très sympathiques du temps où ils étaient Français, alors qu'est ce que ça devait être maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus Anglais.

« Allez, c'est par là ! », dit-elle le plus joyeusement qu'elle put. « _Lumos !_ »

Ils dévalèrent la colline, empruntèrent un petit chemin dans la garrigue, s'éloignant ostensiblement des lumières de Puysorciers.

« Dis donc, le Portoloin était pas censé nous amener _au plus près _de chez toi ? », ronchonna Drago après avoir marché une demi-heure dans la lande et trébuché une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

« Si, si, mais c'est là, le plus près possible. », fit Eli en se retournant. « On habite un peu en dehors de Puysorciers, mais on pouvait pas faire arriver le Portoloin plus près. »

Elle s'arrêta, fit face à son cousin, et se gratta la tête, l'air perplexe.

« Je sais pas comment trop t'expliquer ça…Hmmm. Le fait est que notre famille est assez spéciale, et on peut pas tolérer qu'un Portoloin amène des gens trop près de nous. La propriété familiale est un peu comme Poudlard ou Beauxbâtons, tu vois ? On ne peut pas y transplaner, ou apparaître à proximité, bref, y entrer comme dans un moulin ordinaire…Normalement, j'utilise la poudre de Cheminette, mais avec toi, c'est impossible, comme tu n'es pas à proprement parler de la famille proche, tu serais rejeté et tu resterais coincé dans le conduit…C'est comme ça depuis très longtemps. Apparemment, c'est de la magie très ancienne qui nous protège. Mais t'en fais pas, on a fait la moitié du chemin, là. »

Ils se remirent à marcher, cette fois, en plein milieu de la garrigue ; plus aucune lumière nulle part, exceptée celle qui se dégageait des deux baguettes magiques. Bientôt apparurent à l'horizon de hautes crêtes montagneuses, qui se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Elianor bifurqua avant d'arriver sur elles, et ils gravirent légèrement un terrain en à-pic. En haut de la petite butte se détachait dans la nuit étoilée la silhouette fantomatique d'un moulin aux ailes cassées et tordues, protégé par l'ombre inquiétante d'une haute cime juste derrière.

« Nous y voilà ! », annonça la jeune fille d'un air enthousiaste.

Drago leva des yeux craintifs vers le vieux moulin à vent, et derrière celui-ci, vers l'amas rocheux qui le surplombait. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement massif, comme si des murs et des tours se dressaient à son sommet. Le jeune Serpentard éprouva soudainement un violent malaise, comme si la pastille des Weasley Twins ne faisait plus d'effet, et il dut mettre la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir. Le sentiment d'oppression s'accentua brutalement, s'abattant sur ses épaules comme un bloc de ciment. Elianor ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et leva les yeux sur la montagne sinistre avec une sorte d'adoration respectueuse :

« Ah, tu l'as remarqué ? Il est beau non ? Le château de Peyrepertuse, à l'ombre duquel ont grandi tous les Quercevalles depuis des siècles ! »

À ces mots, Drago se sentit encore plus nauséeux qu'auparavant, et un profond haut-le-cœur le secoua brutalement ; il tomba à genoux, ravagé, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être malade, mais à un échelon cent fois plus élevé qu'à Beauxbâtons.

« Eh ! Ça va pas ? »

La voix de sa cousine lui sembla affreusement lointaine. Une autre voix, froide, cruelle, hurlait dans son esprit : _Où crois-tu aller comme ça, petit dragon ? Est ce que tu crois que c'est en t'éloignant de moi que tu vas t'échapper ? Tu es vide, petit dragon, si vide, car tu n'as jamais appartenu qu'à moi, et bientôt tu n'appartiendras jamais plus qu'à moi_…Mais la voix se fit de plus en plus violente, lointaine, comme si elle cherchait à le retenir, sans y parvenir, et que sa haine se décuplait pour l'atteindre par-delà les mers. Anéanti, Drago sentit ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il vomissait encore et encore tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, avant de s'écrouler inconscient sur le sol.

Il ne le heurta jamais, car Elianor le retint juste à temps, totalement paniquée. Elle essaya de le secouer, de le gifler, mais il ne reprenait toujours pas conscience ; elle tâta son pouls, qui battait toujours faiblement, mais n'osa pas lui faire de bouche-à-bouche –il venait quand même de vomir…

« Maman ! Papa ! », hurla-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

Mais le moulin était encore trop loin, et avec la protection magique, ils n'entendraient sûrement rien avant qu'elle n'ait passé l'enclos de protection. Eli se força au calme, prit sa baguette, l'agita vers Drago en marmonnant :

« _Lévicorpus !_ »

Le corps mince du Serpentard se souleva de lui-même dans les airs et lévita, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. La tête de Drago reposait sur sa poitrine, et il avait l'air endormi, si ce n'était son effrayante pâleur et la salissure de sa robe.

« Crotte de Strangulot ! Maman va péter les plombs… », geignit la jeune fille.

Elle avança vers le moulin, et arrivée devant la clôture rouillée qui en barrait l'accès, elle tapota la grille d'entrée de sa baguette, et chantonna, sans la moindre hésitation cette fois :

« _L'ami Cahouète me fait la tête_

_Mais qu'a Cahouète ? (__2)_

_Donne-lui des quelques cassis_

_Aromatisés à la crème d'anis._

_C'est une Cacahouète_

_Une Cacahouète au pastis…_ »

La grille branlante s'ouvrit en grinçant…

oOoOoOo

_Bien loin de là…_

« Alors, ça te plaît ? », demanda Mélinée, en revenant dans la salle à manger.

Harry n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la table recouverte d'une nourriture qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Des petites soucoupes de terre cuite peinte était alignées les unes à côtés des autres, remplies de piments, de cornichons, d'une espèce de purée marron pâle, ou encore de taboulé.

« Euh… », dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes. « Je…euh…ne connais pas trop ce genre de…cuisine… »

« C'est normal, c'est oriental. », expliqua Mélinée. « Mes parents sont des sorciers d'origine arménienne, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on a fui le pays, tu sais, avec cette histoire de loups-garous turcs au 17ème siècle…Au début, on arrivait à les contenir, mais c'est devenu trop difficile. Mais bon, on continue de cuisiner comme en Arménie, et de faire de la sorcellerie artisanale comme au pays. Ma mère travaille à la section Médecine Expérimentale au ministère, elle adore inventer des potions médicinales, elle était super douée en potions quand elle était à Beauxbâtons. Je lui ai dit que le prof qui était avec vous était votre prof de potions, elle veut le rencontrer, tu comprends, ça l'intéresse vachement… »

Au mot 'prof de potions', Harry arracha ses yeux à la contemplation de la tablée garnie, se retourna vers son hôte, et sursauta violemment. Les cheveux de Mélinée, qui étaient d'un blond platine criard quand elle avait quitté la pièce, étaient à présent d'un vert émeraude vif. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bredouiller quelque chose, Méli attrapa une mèche entre ses doigts :

« Je parie que t'aimes pas…Flûte, je pensais être pourtant arrivée à deux trois trucs près à refaire la couleur de tes yeux… »

« Mais… », bafouilla Harry. « Comment… ? Tu…Tes cheveux ? C'est une potion ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux aussi les cheveux verts ? Maman peut t'en faire une sans problème ! », assura Arakel, le grand frère de Mélinée, qui entrait dans la pièce à ce moment.

« Euh, non mais… »

Mélinée eut un large sourire :

« Non en ce qui me concerne, je suis presque une Métamorphomage. En fait, ma grand-mère l'était entièrement, mais je n'ai eu que la faculté de changer de couleur de cheveux… »

« …ce qui est déjà très bien, ça nous évite de te payer des balayages hors de prix chez le coifforcier, comme pour ta sœur. Un Gallion et trois Mornilles pour deux coups de ciseaux, tu te rends compte ? (3) », intervient la mère de Mélinée en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, deux carafes d'eau et une bouteille de liqueur de pêche volant dans son sillage. « Assieds-toi Harry. On va commencer à manger. »

Harry, en s'asseyant, ressentit la même sensation de sécurité chaleureuse qu'il éprouvait quand il passait ses vacances au Terrier.

Les Astadourian étaient par certains côtés semblables aux Weasley, mais avec moins d'enfants et plus de moyens financiers. Assez bizarrement, ils habitaient en plein cœur d'une ville française moldue, dans un immeuble tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu, et leur appartement, d'extérieur, ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Mais une fois dedans, tout avait été magiquement amplifié et agrandi, de sorte qu'Harry était convaincu qu'ils avaient autant de surface habitable que ces abrutis de Malefoy dans leur manoir froid et moyenâgeux. Lui-même avait hérité d'une chambre d'amis gigantesque qui devait faire à elle seule la superficie du rez-de-chaussée du pavillon des Dursley. Les quatre autres chambres de l'appartement étaient tout aussi grandes, et on aurait pu faire rôtir un cerf entier dans la cuisine.

Harry portait à sa bouche un morceau de houmouss quand on entendit un grand bang ! contre la porte vitrée de la salle à manger. Le père de Mélinée, qui venait de rentrer de son travail, se leva d'un bond, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un énorme hibou noir aux yeux orange et globuleux pénétra dans la salle et gratifia la mère de Mélinée, devant laquelle il se planta, d'un hululement sonore et empressé.

« Ça alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci, toi ? », dit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

« Tu connais ce hibou ? », demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Oui, c'est Portalis (4) ! C'est le hibou de la famille d'Eli ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ici, ça, j'en sais rien ! »

« Je me demande bien ! Et surtout, pourquoi est ce qu'il vient me voir moi ? », dit sa mère, en détachant de la patte de l'animal un bout de parchemin.

Elle parcourut la missive des yeux, et au fur et à mesure, son teint vira à l'olivâtre. Elle leva les yeux sur sa fille et Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas avalé son houmouss, la cuillère en suspension dans l'air.

« C'est le père d'Elianor qui écrit…Il y a un problème chez eux. »

Elle se leva à son tour, et disparut dans le couloir. On n'entendait que le bruit de ses petits pas précipités à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Harry avala finalement son houmouss, et porta son attention au parchemin froissé resté à la place de la mère de Mélinée. Il s'en saisit précautionneusement, et commença à lire…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes : **

(1) _Accio statue de Lénine _!

(2) Précision de Lilulle : malheureusement, les paroles des deux premiers vers ne sont pas de moi, mais de Serge G. que je pille un peu hi hi…

(3) Eh oui, les sorciers européens, toujours très avance sur les moldus, ont réalisé l'unité monétaire européenne bien avant l'Euro, vers le 15ème siècle…Ça vous en bouche un coin pas vrai ? ô.O

(4) Précision de Lilulle : Portalis, juriste français d'origine provençale (1746-1807), qui aida à rédiger le Code civil en 1804…Eh oui, chuis pas juriste pour rien hihi… ;-)

**Le grand concours pour l'anniversaire de Lilulle !**

Exceptionnellement cette semaine, pas de sondage de Ritsuko pour cause de concours ! La règle en est la suivante : nous nous sommes concertées pour poser une petite question (pas trop dure). La personne qui répondra à notre avis le plus près de la vérité recevra en exclu le chapitre 9 au terme du concours, fixé au jeudi 2 février à 23h59 ! Donc ce qui signifie pour ceux qui ne sont pas log in sur le site : n'oubliez pas d'indiquer votre email si jamais vous gagnez…Sinon le chapitre sera envoyé à quelqu'un d'autre…Ou plus simple, vous pouvez directement envoyer vos propositions sur lukomaxhotmail.fr si vous ne voulez pas passer par le site ou vous faire voler vos idées !

Voilà la question :

**Selon vous, de quel mal souffre Drago ?**

Alors bonne chance, et jouez le jeu !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Où on découvre qu'un chat, ça peut parler, et que la famille d'Elianor a décidément un problème… _


	9. La liqueur d'Avatar

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Et voilà c'est déjà le chapitre 9 (comme le temps passe vite !) qui sera posté par notre Ritsu chérie cette semaine ; d'habitude c'est Lu mais là elle part en vacances (comment ça encore ?).

Nous tenons juste à dire que les réponses au concours de la semaine dernière étaient toutes formidables, mais voilà, il faut toujours choisir un vainqueur, celui qui s'approchait le plus de notre théorie établie. Ce fut le cas de **Keiko **qui a donc eu le chapitre un peu en avance. Les autres, ne vous vexez pas surtout, c'était super aussi !

On espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout autant que les autres, d'autant plus qu'il marque le retour du **sondage de Ritsuko** ! (Très réclamé la semaine dernière par Sam Elbereth…) Et merci à tous ceux qui ont souhaité un bon anniv' à Lilulle !

**Petite précision pour une meilleure compréhension** : si les phrases du papé d'Elianor sont toutes en italique, c'est qu'il ne parle pas en français ! Vous verrez, quand il parle français (ou anglais) plus tard dans l'histoire, l'italique disparaît…Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

**Démenti** (_disclaimer_ pour anglophiles) : non, JK Rowling n'a pas encore de triple personnalité (ou alors, elle est vraiment devenue folle) donc il est évident que Harry et tous ses petits copains et copines ne sont pas à nous (juridiquement parlant bien sûr, parce qu'autrement…).

Petite atténuation : les personnages nouveaux (Eymelie, Benoît, Mélinée et tous les autres…) sont totalement à nous !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

**La liqueur d'Avatar**

« _Chère Léna,_

_Veuillez m'excuser de mon intrusion nocturne chez vous alors que vous êtes sûrement très occupé avec Harry, mais je n'ai guère eu le choix quant à vous faire parvenir cette missive urgente par Portalis. Il s'agit de notre jeune cousin Drago. Elianor vient de le ramener à la maison il y a un peu plus d'une heure ; il était inconscient et dans un état de faiblesse extrême. D'après ma fille, il a beaucoup vomi récemment. _

_À l'heure actuelle, il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, mais il délire sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre que j'ai réussi à faire un peu baisser. Je crains que sa pathologie ne soit d'origine purement magique (un envoûtement par exemple)._

_Je vous écris cependant pour vous demander votre aide, car je n'ai plus à ma disposition de Goutte du Zombie, et cela l'aiderait à passer une nuit sans rêve, ce qui ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien._

_Bien à vous, et encore pardon pour le dérangement,_

_P. G. Paturelles de Quercevalles._ »

Harry reposa la lettre, totalement sonné par la nouvelle. Malefoy, envoûté ? Mais qui aurait l'idée d'envoûter ce petit crétin pourri gâté ? Et pour quoi faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était utile à quelqu'un…Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui chuchota : 'Mais si, Harry, il t'est utile, à _toi_, car s'il n'existait pas, qui détesterais-tu ? Contre qui passerais-tu tes colères ? Avec qui te disputerais-tu ? Avoue-le, Harry, tu as _peur pour lui_'…

« Oh Merlin ! », piailla la voix aiguë de Mélinée à côté de lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait clairement l'air catastrophé. Nul doute qu'elle avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule ; elle porta sa main à sa bouche, comme si elle aussi était sur le point de vomir. Ses grands yeux verts étaient humides, et elle demanda d'une voix cassée qu'est qu'on allait faire maintenant. Son père la prit par l'épaule :

« Calme-toi, voyons, Mél chérie. Ta mère va leur envoyer une fiole de Goutte du Zombie, et demain il ira beaucoup mieux, tu verras. »

La sœur de Mélinée, de trois ans son aînée, une jolie sorcière très brune, prit la parole :

« Mais le père d'Elianor est quand même un grand Médicomage, ça me paraît pas normal qu'il n'arrive pas à le guérir…Une simple fièvre, il l'aurait déjà guérie… »

Harry vit que le père de Mélinée lui jetait un œil noir, alors que la jeune sorcière aux cheveux verts hoquetait de plus belle :

« Voyons, Lara, arrête d'inquiéter ta sœur…Le docteur de Quercevalles n'est pas spécialisé dans les envoûtements de toutes façons. » Il étreignit l'épaule d'Harry : « Demain, vous allez chez Elianor, vous pourrez le voir, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter de la sorte. Je sais que c'est un camarade d'Harry, mais il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber, le père d'Elianor va bien le soigner, et si ça ne s'arrange pas, ils l'amèneront à l'hôpital Dulac et voilà tout… »

« Voui. », renifla Mélinée.

L'appréhension grandissante chez Harry ne se démentit pas, et quand il alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un litre de plomb fondu qui durcissait lentement dans ses entrailles.

oOoOoOo

_Quelques temps auparavant, province sorcière du Languedoc…_

La lourde porte de fer du vestibule s'ouvrit en crissant de tous ses gonds, et laissa passer un mistral glacial en même temps que deux silhouettes, dont l'une flottait au-dessus du sol. Au-delà de l'entrée, on distinguait une lueur orangée et dansante, chaleureuse et bienvenue dans la froideur de novembre. Une voix grincheuse retentit :

« Johan ! Referme la fenêtre, je vais tomber malade ! »

« C'est pas moi ! », rétorqua une voix qui semblait venir de plus haut.

Elianor retira vivement sa capeline pourpre et l'accrocha à une patère pourvue de six crochets. Elle enleva avec douceur la robe noire de son cousin, et la nettoya rapidement à l'aide d'un sort avant de la suspendre à son tour. Elle allait s'annoncer, quand une voix grave et douce comme un sirop pour la toux s'interposa :

« _Qu'ès aquo ?_ »

Eli leva les yeux. Sur une étagère du meuble de l'entrée se tenait, droit comme un i, un énorme chat noir et blanc. Ses yeux d'un vert étincelant brillaient dans l'obscurité du couloir. Il agita impatiemment la queue, et Elianor soupira :

« C'est le cousin Malefoy. Euh, si tu pouvais…prévenir papa et maman…en douceur…Il est pas très en forme…Euh… »

Le chat eut un regard hautain :

« _Lou vesi bien, pitchoun. _Pffffu. »

Avec ça, il sauta du meuble avec élégance, et entra dans la salle située derrière le vestibule. On entendit parler un instant, puis un grand cri, suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Eli, qui s'occupait à desserrer doucement la cravate vert et argent de son cousin, pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, sursauta. Le sort de Lévitation fut brusquement rompu, et le corps du blond lui retomba dans les bras.

« Owwwwww… », geignit-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort outre mesure que la porte menant à la grande salle s'ouvrait à la volée sur une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et longs, coiffés en une unique tresse. Elle portait de petites lunettes rondes, un peu comme celles d'Harry, et avait jeté sur ses épaules un plaid violet de laine épaisse. Le gros chat lui tournait dans les jambes.

« Merlin ! Eli chérie, qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Elle porta une main à son front : « Oh ciel, je crois que je vais me trouver mal…Trop d'émotions aujourd'hui…Je vais me coucher…Appelle ton père… »

Heureusement, au moment où la mère d'Eli (car c'était elle) se retirait dignement dans ses appartements, feignant une migraine atroce, un jeune homme brun arriva à son tour, et aida Elianor à soulever le corps inerte du Serpentard, et à l'étendre sur le canapé du salon, devant le feu de cheminée. Il fixa sa jeune sœur de ses yeux bleu clair :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a, le p'tit cousin ? Il a trop forcé sur le pastis dès le premier jour ? »

« Johan ! Imbécile ! Envoie Portalis au boulot de papa, il faut qu'il revienne tout de suite à la maison ! Je crois qu'il nous couve quelque chose de pas net, il allait mieux depuis cette aprème, mais en arrivant, il a recommencé à vomir, et pour couronner le tout, il est tombé dans les pommes devant le moulin… », gronda Elianor.

Johan prit un air soucieux.

« Et qu'en dit le papé ? »

« Le papé a plus de huit cents ans, la forme actuelle d'un chat hypertrophié du ventre et n'a jamais été Médicomage. Envoie Portalis. »

Dans un coin, le chat feula :

« _Et le papé est le sorcier le plus avisé de cette famille de timbrés, petite couillonne, et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir fait l'Académie de Médicomagie de Paris pour te dire que sa maladie, au blondinet, c'est pas une gastro !_ »

Elianor lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Très bien, très bien, dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? »

Le chat s'approcha, et une moue songeuse se peignit sur les traits félins. Il posa sa patte sur le front pâle, écarta les cheveux blonds collés aux tempes, et murmura une incantation inaudible. Aussitôt, le corps de Drago s'arqua brutalement, comme sous l'effet d'une défibrillation, et sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement.

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu vieux cinglé ? », hurla littéralement Elianor, alors que le blond commençait à hurler en se tordant sur le canapé.

« _Je_ _l'ai ramené à lui, petite couillone, il était en train de plonger dans une transe hypnotique !_ » Le chat tourna ses yeux de jade vers Johan : « _Appelle votre père. Ça n'est pas une maladie ordinaire. Quelqu'un veut du mal à ce garçon. Même s'il est un Malefoy, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça sous le toit des Quercevalles._ »

Sur ce, il descendit lestement du canapé, et se dirigea vers la sortie ; juste avant d'atteindre la porte, il se retourna :

« _Jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive, enlève-lui son pull, déboutonne sa chemise, laisse-le au maximum respirer, et applique-lui sur le front un cataplasme imbibé de Liqueur d'Avatar, il y en a dans la pharmacie de ta mère. Ça le soulagera en attendant._ »

« Où tu vas ? », demanda Elianor, totalement désemparée.

« _Moi ? Chasser la tarentule. Elle m'a filé entre les pattes l'autre jour…_ »

Sur ce, le chat sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Eli déglutit, et s'attela à la tâche ; elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le pull d'uniforme et sa cravate, ouvrit lentement les boutons de chemise, laissant apparaître des clavicules fines et diaphanes ; son cousin était si mince, si pâle, comme une poupée de porcelaine fragile…Cet aspect était d'ailleurs particulièrement renforcé par le fait que le jeune homme semblait en proie à des cauchemars particulièrement affreux depuis que le papé l'avait réanimé. Il ne cessait de sangloter et de se tortiller, comme pour échapper à quelque chose d'horrible.

Quand Johan revint avec la Liqueur d'Avatar et un cataplasme, les crises semblèrent se calmer ; seuls subsistèrent quelques gémissements, mais ses contorsions désespérées avaient disparu.

« Papa va bientôt arriver. », fit Johan en trempant le linge dans la bassine. « Portalis est parti comme une fusée, il a dû sentir que ça rigolait pas, je l'ai jamais vu battre des ailes à cette vitesse. Il avait le feu au croupion le pépère… »

Elianor, tout en caressant doucement les mèches blondes trempées de sueur, acquiesça. Leur père saurait comment faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu prit une couleur émeraude intense, étincela violemment, et un homme grand, blond aux yeux clairs, surgit du foyer, un hibou noir perché au bras gauche. Il portait une robe de sorcier blanche, et s'épousseta la cendre en posant le pied sur le tapis persan posé au sol.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe de si urgent ? J'allais partir, mais la lettre de Johan que Portalis m'a remise est assez effrayante…C'est au sujet du cousin ? », fit M. de Quercevalles.

Eli s'écarta pour laisser son père constater les dégâts. Celui-ci rajusta d'un air perplexe ses lunettes carrées sur son nez :

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'air de France ne lui réussit pas… »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard torve :

« Et dire que t'as fait huit ans d'études à l'académie de Médicomagie, on voit que ça a servi à quelque chose. »

Mais son père n'écoutait pas, occupé qu'il était à déballer sa trousse de médicomage, en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas spécialisé dans les pathologies virales de type gastroentérite, mais qu'il pouvait tout de même essayer quelque chose.

« Papé a dit que ça n'était pas une simple maladie… », intervint Johan.

Le docteur de Quercevalles rajusta ses lunettes.

« Il est vrai que c'est étrange…De la Liqueur d'Avatar ne devrait pas calmer une crise de fièvre due à un virus ou à une quelconque maladie… »

« Bien sûr que non, c'est un puissant concentré de protection contre les attaques magiques extérieures, qui permet une régénération des pouvoirs du sorcier qui en est victime, rien à voir avec un virus banal ! », fit la mère d'Eli, alors qu'elle apparaissait à nouveau dans le salon, encore plus emmitouflée qu'auparavant sous une couverture de survie jaune poussin. « Je le sais, j'en utilise souvent. On me jette tout le temps des sorts pour que je tombe malade, alors je m'en sers pour m'en prémunir. Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait froid ? Personne n'a donc remarqué qu'on a jeté sur cet endroit un maléfice de Gel Perpétuel ? »

Elianor soupira :

« Maman, personne ne te jette de sort ici, et encore moins de maléfice de Gel Perpétuel, il fait 24°C dans ce salon ! On se croirait même dans une serre tropicale ! Et de toutes façons, on peut pas jeter de sort sur le moulin, il en est protégé depuis des siècles ! »

Pendant qu'Elianor recommençait à s'enguirlander avec leur mère, Johan tamponna le front de Drago, car il recommençait à s'agiter fortement dans son sommeil ; aussitôt la Liqueur fit son office, et le Serpentard retomba dans sa léthargie douloureuse en gémissant doucement. Le père d'Eli se frotta le menton :

« Oh le beau cas ! Superbe réaction à l'Avatar, superbe vraiment ! Un grandiose exemple médical, vraiment, dommage qu'il soit encore vivant, on aurait pu le disséquer pour les étudiants…Fascinant… »

« Philibertus ! », couina Mme de Quercevalles. « Pas de ça ici, je suis végétarienne, je vais vraiment me trouver mal si tu recommences ! Égorgeur ! Disséqueur d'enfants ! Ovipare ! »

Elianor songea que sa mère avait décidément de curieuses façons d'exprimer son mécontentement. Son père se tourna vers elle et son frère :

« L'ancêtre a raison. Ce garçon est envoûté. Et si je puis avancer un avis sur la question, c'est pas un envoûtement de débutant, pour qu'il en sente les effets jusque dans cette maison, qui est dotée d'une protection très puissante… »

Il n'en fallut guère plus à sa femme :

« Merlin, quelqu'un nous attaque ! Sûrement un mage noir très puissant ! La protection ne marche plus ! C'était trop beau ! J'ai jamais cru l'ancêtre quand il disait que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre ! Les Quercevalles sont maudits ! J'aurais dû écouter ma mère quand je t'ai épousé ! Elle m'avait prévenue ! Oh je sens que je vais me re-trouver mal ! »

Fort heureusement, elle eut la dignité de transplaner dans ses appartements avant de se trouver mal. Elianor tourna un regard soupçonneux vers son père :

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de malédiction et de prophétie ? »

Le paternel haussa les épaules :

« Voyons, ta mère passe son temps à imaginer des complots d'assassinat, tu vas pas commencer à la croire maintenant ! Une malédiction sur les Quercevalles, c'est ridicule, voyons, ma fille…Notre famille est une des plus anciennes de toute l'Histoire de la sorcellerie française, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit maudite ? C'est grotesque. »

Elianor résolut de ne plus poser de question à ce sujet à son père, mais elle vit que Johan avait délibérément détourné le regard au moment où leur mère avait évoqué cette histoire, et qu'il avait ostensiblement pâli. En la matière, deux personnes étaient capables de lui fournir des explications : sa mère (mais la jeune fille doutait qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit), et l'ancêtre. Le cas échéant –car l'ancêtre, en bon de Quercevalles, avait un caractère en acier trempé– il lui restait toujours la vénérable bibliothèque familiale, dans l'aile gauche du moulin…

« Bien. Le laisser là n'est pas sain, il vaut mieux le transférer dans la chambre qu'on a préparée pour lui, après tout, il y sera mieux, et ce sera plus confortable de le soigner. », fit le père d'Elianor. « _Lévicorpus ! _Eli, Johan, amenez-le à la chambre. Et continuez à l'éponger avec de la Liqueur d'Avatar en attendant mieux…Je vais aller chercher mes grimoires, on va bien trouver quelque chose qui permettra de faire baisser sa fièvre… »

oOoOoOo

_Quelques étages plus haut…_

Johan aida sa sœur à étendre le blond sur le lit. Il grelottait toujours de fièvre, mais ne gigotait ni ne gémissait plus beaucoup.

« Je vais m'occuper de le mettre en pyjama. Sors de cette pièce pendant ce temps, petite gourgandine ! Va donc voir si maman ne s'est pas vraiment trouvée mal ! », fit le jeune homme en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa cadette.

« Et où tu le trouves son pyjama ? », fit sarcastiquement Elianor.

Johan se gratta la tête :

« C'est vrai, il a réduit ses malles, et elles ont dû rester en bas…Voyons… » Il se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. Puis il appela : « Kandinsky ! »

Un grand craquement retentit dans la pièce, et un petit elfe apparut ; il était vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller jaune ornée d'olives noires, et il s'inclina jusqu'à terre. Enfin, il fixa ses grands yeux rouge foncé sur celui qui l'avait invoqué :

« Oui, M. Johan ? »

« Va donc chercher les malles de Drago. Elles sont sûrement dans les plis de sa cape de sorcier qui est restée dans l'entrée…Oh, et félicitations pour la déco de la chambre, je suis sûr qu'il adorera en se réveillant. », fit Johan en désignant la chambre qu'on aurait dit droit sortie d'un cottage anglais cosy, exclusivement composée dans des tons verts et blancs.

Dans une dernière courbette, l'elfe disparut. Elianor sortit de la chambre.

« N'oublie pas de lui éponger le front avec le chiffon humide. Je vais voir si maman va mieux… », dit-elle en partant. Et elle rajouta dans sa tête : _…et si elle peut me raconter plus en détail cette histoire de malédiction…_

Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous. Et Elianor était résolue à trouver la vérité, même si elle devait utiliser pour cela la Légilimencie ou quelques gouttes de Veritaserum…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Pourquoi le père d'Elianor n'a-t-il pas disséqué Drago ?

A/ Parce que sa mère l'en aurait empêché de toutes façons…

B/ Parce que c'est le fils qui va s'en charger !

C/ Parce qu'il est blond et son étude ne porte que sur les bruns.

D/ Parce que Harry a trouvé une meilleure utilité à ce corps…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Voldy joue sa guest-star et où on découvre un peu mieux ce qu'a le Dragounet…_


	10. Le sortilège de la Marionnette

**Blabla bête des auteurs **: Voilà enfin le chapitre 10 ! Et l'arrivée concrète de celui que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent : Voldy ! Aujourd'hui, Lilulle n'a pas la tête à s'étendre en blabla, car demain elle rentre à l'hôpital snifeuh et donc elle a très peur (même si c'est que pour lui arracher une toute petite dent…).

Et comme d'habitude, merci à toutes les reviews ! Continuez à écrire surtout !

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le Sortilège de la Marionnette**

_Au même moment, dans un vaste manoir de Grande-Bretagne…_

Un bruit de verre brisé dans le salon attira l'attention du petit bonhomme presque chauve, au dos courbé. Il entra dans la pièce, tremblant et craignant de trouver son Maître dans une explosion de fureur sans précédent. Il ne fut pas déçu. Dans le salon, un homme grand, et sûrement très maigre de par ce qu'on pouvait deviner sous la longue robe de sorcier noire à capuche qu'il portait, faisait les cent pas en cassant chaque objet cassable qu'il trouvait à portée de sa main.

« M…Maître ? », balbutia le petit homme d'un ton servile. « Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Le capuchon se tourna vers lui, et deux yeux rouges étincelèrent de colère.

« La plus mauvaise depuis que Potter est venu au monde ! », feula le mage noir.

« V…vraiment Maître ? Mais je croyais que tout allait pour le mieux depuis la libération de vos fidèles Mangemorts d'Azkaban… »

« Oui tout _allait_ pour le mieux, imbécile de Queudver ! Jusqu'à ce que ce vieux congelé du bulbe de Dumbledore ne vienne encore contrarier mes plans ! »

Un verre à pied en cristal de roche alla s'écraser en mille morceaux contre le portrait de la famille Jedusor, au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Mais qu'a-t-il fait ? », couina Queudver.

« Ce qu'il a fait ? Il est en train de ruiner six ans de mes plans, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Dire que je pensais que tout allait échouer cet été, mais nous avons pu rattraper in extremis les choses, et voilà ! Tout est gâché ! »

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et arracha à moitié un accoudoir dans sa colère :

« Il m'échappe, Queudver. Je le sens. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Lord Voldemort ne renonce pas aussi facilement ! »

Il émit un sifflement strident qui vrilla les tympans de Queudver ; pour autant ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Son maître ne sifflait pas, mais parlait en Fourchelang. Effectivement, quelques instants après, un énorme serpent blanc aux yeux rouges, long de plusieurs mètres, pénétra dans la pièce.

« _Nagini, ma belle Nagini…J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission très particulière. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…_ »

Le serpent repartit avec un sifflement radieux, et Voldemort appela Queudver près de lui. Il souleva la manche gauche de son serviteur, découvrant le tatouage des Mangemorts, et appuya dessus à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis il congédia son disciple :

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder… »

oOoOoOo

_Moulin de la Cacahouète au Pastis, province sorcière du Languedoc…_

Elianor monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de sa mère. Comme prévu, elle la trouva assise au coin du feu dispensé par la cheminée de sa chambre, en train de lire un grimoire de contre sorts qui était dans la famille depuis des lustres. Elle avait rajouté au plaid violet et à la couverture jaune poussin un bonnet de laine rose saumon sur son crâne, et rajustait ses petites lunettes rondes.

« Hum, maman…On dirait que tu vas mieux ? »

Sa mère leva les yeux sur sa fille, et soupira :

« On ne peut jamais dire si on va mieux, chérie. Ces choses-là, c'est comme les Maléfices Errants, ils vont, ils viennent, personne ne sait quand ça va vous tomber dessus… »

« Maman, il n'y a pas de Maléfice Errant dans la région. »

« On sait jamais. », fit sa mère.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques instants en silence, ne sachant que dire, et Elianor reprit :

« Hum, euh…Maman, j'étais montée te voir parce que Johan s'inquiète…Et euh…le papé n'a pas réapparu, mais il ne nous a pas dit à quoi il avait vu ça…ni comment il avait fait pour réanimer le cousin…D'après lui, il s'agirait d'une sorte de transe hypnotique… »

Sa mère fit apparaître une tasse d'infusion, et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis, elle dit rêveusement :

« Je ne sais pas non plus comment le papé sait ça. Que veux-tu, il a huit cents ans, il a dû en voir des choses…Et les Quercevalles ont toujours été très spéciaux. J'aurais dû écouter ta grand-mère. Elle avait bien raison. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit plus vite, et son sang lui bourdonnait aux oreilles :

« Spéciaux comment ? C'est cette histoire de malédiction ? »

Le visage maternel se ferma brutalement et hermétiquement. Le livre _Cent mesthodes esprouvées pour desjouer les roueries du Malin_ lui échappa des mains.

« Je ne suis pas la plus indiquée pour parler de ça. Tu n'as qu'à demander au papé. »

En quittant la pièce, Elianor ne se faisait plus d'illusions ; elle avait toujours su que sa famille avait un passé lourd dans l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie, un peu comme celle de Lorelei, les Kervemec, qui était une famille de sorciers et de druides bretons illustres, mais de là à penser que les Quercevalles étaient l'objet d'une malédiction ! De toutes façons, même si c'était le cas, le papé n'en parlerait jamais.

Elle rejoignit la chambre de son cousin, où son frère, après l'avoir mis en pyjama –Kandinsky avait ramené les malles en vitesse– l'avait mis au lit, et s'occupait à lui éponger le front avec de la Liqueur d'Avatar. Elianor eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle se rouvrit à la volée, et son père entra en coups de vent, portant sa trousse de premiers soins magiques ainsi qu'une pile impressionnante de livres de médicomagie dans l'autre bras, coincée sous son menton.

« Pis de panaque, je vais trouver quelque chose, on va pas rester toute la nuit à l'asperger d'Avatar, tout de même ! », fit le docteur de Quercevalles en déposant les livres sur un petit bureau non loin de là.

Il rajusta ses grosses lunettes carrées qui avaient dû faire fureur en 1980, et tapota les grimoires :

« Voyons voir, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre d'origine magique…_Trovaro !_ »

Les livres se mirent instantanément à feuilleter à grande vitesse ; plusieurs se refermèrent faute d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de convaincant, mais trois d'entre eux restèrent ouverts. Le Médicomage se pencha sur eux.

« Fièvre dragoneuse…Non. », dit-il en refermant le volume. « Fièvre des marais salants de Bretagne…Tiens, c'est curieux, une fièvre qui te transforme en statue de sel…Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ça non plus… » Il se pencha sur le troisième grimoire : « Fièvre due au désenvoûtement… »

Johan bondit :

« C'est ça ! Papé lui a posé ses pattes sur le front en prononçant une formule…C'est après qu'il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre ! »

Le docteur se pencha sur l'article, et le lut de longues minutes. Il semblait marmonner quelque chose.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il faut ? »

« Hmmm. C'est une potion assez délicate à accomplir. Surtout que nous ne savons pas de quel sort il a été libéré…Certains sorts, quand ils sont levés, ont des contre-chocs très puissants… »

« Oui. », approuva Elianor. « Une fois, j'avais jeté un maléfice d'Acnémaxima à Clothilde Pothier de Barbiepouff, même le Biactol a été impuissant à les enlever… »

Son père et son frère lui jetèrent un regard torve :

« On parle de sortilège sérieux, là, pas de blagues de couloirs de Beauxbâtons ! », la tança son père. « J'aurais plutôt parié sur un sortilège de Confusion d'Esprit, pour le mettre dans cet état… »

« Il était très bien, mon sortilège d'Acnémaxima ! », bouda Eli. « Mme Gouache m'a dit qu'elle en avait pas vu d'aussi réussi depuis le départ d'Arakel de Beauxbâtons y a trois ans… »

Mais son père n'écoutait pas. Il avait pris sa baguette magique, et tapota la tempe de Drago, en marmonnant :

« _Priori Spellum Extractus !_ »

Aussitôt, une fumée argentée s'éleva paisiblement dans les airs, comme si elle sortait de chaque pore de la peau pâle du Serpentard, et forma avec une lenteur démoniaque un pantin articulé, chaque membre relié par des cordes. Le garçon blond poussa un cri étranglé, alors que son dos se soulevait du matelas, et il retomba sur le lit, tremblant encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Immédiatement les trois sorciers présents dans la salle se figèrent.

« Non, ça n'est pas possible… », souffla Elianor, paralysée d'horreur.

« Le Sortilège de la Marionnette ? Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? », fit Johan.

« Ça, on ne peut pas le savoir…Jeter ce type de sortilège sur un gamin…Quelle horreur… », dit le père en secouant la tête d'un air attristé. « Il faut calmer le contre-choc lié à son interruption. Pas étonnant que sa réaction soit si violente. Vingt-sept ans de carrière, et j'ai jamais vu ça…Sauf du temps de la guerre en Angleterre… »

oOoOoOo

_Région parisienne, 1er étage d'un immeuble, au-dessus de la pâtisserie 'Aux gâteaux enchantés'…_

« Comme tu vois, c'est un appartement moldu banal…ma famille sort pas d'un milieu sorcier… », fit Eymelie en faisant visiter à sa toute nouvelle correspondante. « Et euh…c'est super que tu parles français, parce que je suis nulle en anglais, et j'aime pas les Idiomagums… »

Hermione sourit.

« Mes parents aussi sont moldus alors tu sais, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Eux, ils sont dentistes. En fait, c'est juste un peu bizarre de revenir dans un environnement moldu en sortant de l'école. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. », approuva Eymelie. « En tous cas, puisque ma figurine t'as choisie, c'est qu'on doit avoir des points communs ! »

« Sûrement oui ! », fit Hermione.

De fait, Eymelie et Hermione avaient une passion commune : la lecture. En l'absence des parents d'Eymelie, qui travaillaient, celle-ci s'était constituée une bibliothèque impressionnante dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient quasiment tapissés de volumes, certains ne tenaient d'ailleurs sur leurs étagères que par magie, et Hermione fut dans un premier temps absolument ravie. Elle ne tarda pas à déchanter quand elle vit de quoi traitaient la plupart des volumes : _L'influence de l'astronomie planétaire dans votre vie quotidienne, Comment cuisiner grâce à la divination astrale, Manuel de sorcellerie zodiacale –niveau avancé, Prédire l'avenir dans les excréments d'hippogriffes, L'astrologie aztèque : le sort d'une civilisation sorcière_…Hermione tourna un regard écœuré vers Eymelie.

« Je t'ai pas dit ? J'ai pris Astro-divination en grosse matière. Je compte devenir Prédicomage… », dit Eymelie en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Mais j'adore les autres matières aussi. Sauf Animagus. » Elle sortit un livre de son étagère, et Hermione put voir le titre : _Votre thème astral sorcier : la clé de votre destinée_, écrit en lettre dorées sur la couverture. « Et puis, c'est très utile. Si je te fais ton thème astral sorcier, ça m'indiquera plein de choses : ton plat préféré, la chanson que tu chantes sous la douche, ton animal domestique, l'ascendant de ta grand-mère paternelle…Mais aussi ton avenir ! »

Hermione, toujours très rationnelle, répondit que ça l'étonnerait, que la Divination, c'était pour les charlatans.

« Mais ça n'est pas de la divination, c'est de l'astrologie, c'est basé sur des calculs très sérieux…Regarde… »

Eymelie lui tendit le livre, rempli de calculs compliqués. Hermione s'y pencha ; du moment qu'il y avait quelque chose à lire, à apprendre, elle était toujours partante. Et visiblement, Beauxbâtons n'avait pas la même conception de la Divination que Poudlard. La conception française, plus cartésienne, plaisait énormément à Hermione, qui demanda avant la fin de la soirée que la jolie Préfète aux cheveux rouges lui fasse son thème.

« Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979 à Birmingham, Angleterre. », fit Hermione, excité comme une puce, alors qu'Eymelie traçait patiemment une carte du ciel sur son tableau magique au-dessus du lit.

Aussitôt, des petits chiffres se mirent à se tracer d'eux-mêmes, des traits s'inscrivirent sur la carte astrale, se coupant et s'entrecoupant. Enfin, quand tout sembla écrit, Eymelie s'approcha, posa une feuille de papier sur son lit, et prononça en agitant légèrement sa baguette :

« _Decalco !_ »

Le même tracé apparut instantanément sur le papier. La Française prit sa plume, et inscrivit soigneusement le nom d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que sa date et son lieu de naissance, avant de lui tendre la feuille.

« Voilà, souvenir ! », dit-elle d'un ton jovial. « Maintenant, sors ta plume à papote si tu veux noter, je vais t'expliquer… »

Ce soir-là, Herm' apprit donc que son plat préféré était le porridge, qu'elle chantait _Singing in the Rain_ sous la douche, qu'elle avait un chat, et que sa grand-mère paternelle avait un ascendant Scorpion.

« Ça alors… », dit Hermione, bluffée.

Jamais les cours de Trelawney ne lui avaient apparus si captivants que ce que la Préfète de Beauxbâtons venait de lui raconter.

« Et encore, je t'ai pas dit l'avenir ! », dit Eymelie, un sourire victorieux. Elle se pencha sur sa carte du ciel. « Oh, intéressant. Tu vas vivre longtemps apparemment, mais il y a une ombre au tableau, comme une menace, qui te contraindra à vivre cachée apparemment –mais ce destin n'est pas encore fixé. Ho, et ta vie sentimentale est reliée à ton animal domestique… »

« Je vais pas me marier avec Pattenrond quand même ? », s'épouvanta Hermione.

« Non, mais ton futur mari est lié à ton chat. Ils ont la même maison. Ça veut peut-être dire une caractéristique commune, je sais pas. Et ta maison IV en Gémeaux avec Saturne en Maître de Ciel me dit que tu te promènes toute nue chez toi quand tes parents sont pas là… »

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle croyait définitivement en l'astrologie. Personne ne pouvait savoir son petit secret honteux à elle.

« Tout le monde fait ça… », protesta-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui oui… », fit Eymelie d'un air entendu. « Tout le monde oui. Enfin bref. Ta maison sentimental là, est en Taureau avec à partir de cette année Vénus en planète dominante : ça veut dire que ça va bientôt se faire, avec ton futur mari. »

Hermione rougit.

« Et ta maison famille entre d'ici trois-quatre ans en Cancer avec Uranus en planète hôte, ça veut dire que la famille va s'agrandir…Probablement deux ou trois enfants. Peut-être même des jumeaux… »

Eymelie s'arrêta ; sa correspondante avait viré du rouge au vert.

« Bin quoi ? »

''Pas Fred et George, pitié, pas Fred et George…'', songeait la jeune fille avec horreur.

Après avoir terminé le thème de Hermione, cette dernière fut tentée de lui demander de réaliser celui de Ron, mais se ravisa. Eymelie en savait déjà beaucoup, inutile qu'elle prenne des risques –y compris celui d'être déçue.

« Tu peux m'apprendre ? Je te donne le nom, la date et le lieu de naissance d'un ami, et tu me montres comment faire ? », proposa la Gryffondor brune.

« Oui, vas-y, c'est une bonne idée… », fit Eymelie, enthousiaste, en effaçant magiquement son tableau. « Mais je t'apprends que les bases, le reste, c'est un peu trop compliqué, moi c'est ma sixième année de Divination–Astrologie… »

« Oh, oui bien sûr… », approuva Hermione.

« Allez, dis le nom de ton ami et tout le reste, je note. »

« Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, Angleterre… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Quelle est la mission secrète de Nagini ?

A/ Surveiller Drago…

B/ Aller à la Cacahuète au Pastis pour voler des calissons ! (Voldy adore ça !)

C/ Kidnapper Harry Potter.

D/ Espionner Hermione pour voir si elle se balade vraiment à poil quand elle est seule…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où le papé s'explique, et où Eymelie convoque une assemblée bien particulière…_


	11. HayArtchig, Cahouète, Komintern

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Et voilà le chapitre 11 ! Pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que Lilulle était très fière de son invention pour ce chapitre ! Et on espère que vous aimerez aussi ! N'oublions pas qu'elle a inventé ça dans un hôtel rempli de vieux hystériques à Noël… (Exploit s'il en est !)

Quelques petites précisions pour la suite de la fic : à l'heure actuelle, nous avons encore quelques chapitres d'avance, mais ça risque de fondre assez rapidement, car Lilulle et Ritsuko ont repris les cours, et comme chaque étudiant sait, le deuxième semestre est souvent déterminant, donc ça veut dire, moins de temps pour continuer à taper (surtout que Lukomax a d'autres fics en cours…). Mais bon dans la mesure du possible, le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine devrait se maintenir !

Concernant les citrons, nous sommes d'ores et déjà en mesure de vous annoncer qu'il s'agira d'abord d'un Ron/Hermione (Maxou-sama va bientôt s'y atteler), qui sera suivi d'un Harry/Drago (si vous êtes sages et que vous reviewez toujours, sinon…)

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture !**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

**HayArtchig, Cahouète, Komintern et les autres**

_En pleine nuit, dans la garrigue obscure…_

Elianor tenait sa baguette allumée devant elle, fermement résolue à trouver son papé. Elle savait obscurément qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait voulu le dire. Son père avait trouvé après de longues recherches dans ses encyclopédies de médicomagie qu'un sort d'une telle puissance ne pouvait être brisé de la sorte, et que l'emploi du médicament à prescrire devait se faire avec le plus grand soin. Or, dans le cas du Sortilège de la Marionnette, la Liqueur d'Avatar était préconisée, de même que la Goutte de Renaissance, mais c'était les deux seules –sous peine d'aggraver le cas du désenvoûté, voire de provoquer sa mort. Le papé n'avait pas pu lui indiquer ça au hasard.

« _Papé ! Ont sès ? Papé ?_ », appela-t-elle.

Déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle arpentait la lande, et pas de trace du chat. Elle entra dans une zone particulièrement sombre de la lande, car cachée dans l'ombre de la forteresse médiévale. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle frissonna légèrement, resserrant sa cape noire autour d'elle.

« _Papé ? Papé ? Dé qué fas ?_ »

Un craquement retentit derrière elle, et Eli se retourna d'un bloc. Mais toujours rien n'était visible dans la lueur tremblotante de la baguette. Et soudain, elle sentit comme quelque chose qui lui agrippait le mollet. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident en trébuchant et tombant à terre. Elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé dégouliner le long de sa jambe. Du sang…Et brusquement, un éclair blanc aveuglant. Toute tremblante, elle se redressa, serrant dans son poing moite sa baguette, prête à faire face à son agresseur, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec…de longues moustaches blanches. Elle sauta au cou du chat :

« Papé ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, je crois que la tarentule de garrigue que tu cherchais depuis quelques temps m'a mordu la jambe ! »

Dans la lueur vacillante de la baguette magique, le chat eut l'air sceptique :

« _Impossible que ça soit elle, je l'ai tuée tout à l'heure…_ », dit-il en exhibant le cadavre d'un arachnide qu'il avait jeté dans un sceau avec sa baguette magique –une sorte de morceau de bois fossilisé depuis le temps.

« Iiiiiiiiiirk ! », fit Elianor en reculant prestement.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…En tous cas, la chose qui t'a attaquée avait une empreinte magique très forte, et je n'aime pas ça du tout…Montre-moi ta blessure, je vais te soigner._ », continua le chat. Une fois qu'il eut cautérisé la plaie, il poursuivit : « _Quelque chose d'anormal se tapit ici. Est-ce que tu n'es pas folle de sortir la nuit toute seule ?_ »

« En fait, je pensais te trouver assez vite… »

« _Tes parents t'ont jamais dit que c'est pas une heure pour se promener pour les jouvencelles ? Petite couillonne !_ »

Après l'engueulade de rigueur, le papé se décida à rentrer en compagnie de sa descendante, et elle put enfin lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait, à savoir comment il avait pu deviner quelle potion administrer à Drago, et comment il avait pu rompre le sortilège.

« _À qui tu crois parler, petite couillonne ? Moi, Guilhem de Quercevalles, le plus grand sorcier de la famille !_ »

« Guilhem dit 'Gugu' pour les intimes, bien sûr, hein, papé Gugu ? », railla Eli.

Après s'être pris un 'Arrête de m'appeler comme cette petite couillonne de Mélinée Astadourian', suivi du 'petite couillonne' de rigueur, le papé poursuivit :

« _Pour rompre le sortilège, c'est simple, il était déjà considérablement affaibli par la protection magique de la Cacahouète au Pastis. C'est visiblement ça qui a provoqué ses malaises à répétitions : il y a une protection magique à Beauxbâtons équivalente à celle de chez nous, et le sort luttait pour exister en lui, et ça l'a achevé en arrivant ici, voilà tout. Ton père n'est qu'un bastarot (__1)__ de première de ne pas avoir vu ça, tout Médicomage qu'il soit. Pour le reste, je n'ai eu qu'à lever le restant du sort. Et ce n'était pas très dur de deviner qu'il s'agissait du Sortilège Impardonnable de la Marionnette, car sa brutale montée de fièvre ne pouvait être due qu'à un des Trois Impardonnables. Comme je t'ai dit, la protection de la Cacahouète au Pastis est si puissante qu'elle aurait annihilé le contrecoup d'un désenvoûtement normal ; j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un des Impardonnables. Et comme il n'était ni mort, ni en train de se faire torturer…_ »

« C'était logique qu'il soit sous le Sortilège de la Marionnette… », chuchota Elianor. Son univers s'éclairait brutalement, comme si on lui avait braqué une lampe de commissariat moldu sous le nez.

« _Exactement. Donc, il fallait lui administrer la Liqueur d'Avatar, afin qu'à son réveil il soit moins perturbé par la prise de contrôle que son esprit a eu à subir, car elle aide le sorcier à régénérer ses pouvoirs. Et comme ta mère en a toujours un flacon dans sa coiffeuse…_ »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas dit tout de suite que tu savais de quoi il souffrait ? Pourquoi est ce que t'as laissé papa farfouiller dans tous ses manuels et mariner dans ses potions ? »

« _Bah ça m'amusait bien de parier sur combien de temps vous mettriez à vous en apercevoir…En plus le gamin Malefoy est hors de danger pour le moment, donc…_ »

Elianor donna une tape sur le postérieur félin.

« Sale bête vicieuse et sadique ! »

« _On parle pas comme ça à son ancêtre ! Petite couillonne !_ » Le chat renifla d'un air dédaigneux. « _Je parie que vous avez encore mis du temps à vous rendre compte que le seul remède pour calmer sa fièvre était de la poudre de Salicorne, et que pour lui assurer un repos paisible, rien ne valait une bonne infusion de tilleul à laquelle on ajoute 2 cuillères à café de Goutte du Zombie ?_ »

Eli resta bouche bée.

« Oui, c'est exact…Portalis vient de partir demander une fiole de Goutte du Zombie à la mère de Mélinée, il n'en reste plus dans l'armoire à pharmacie, maman l'a terminée le mois dernier, elle disait que le Dahus des montagnes lui envoyait des cauchemars… »

Le chat eut l'air sceptique :

« _Ah, faut toujours que ta mère s'invente des sortilèges et des enchantements…En même temps, ton père a un vrai deuxième boulot à temps plein avec elle. Elle devrait le payer…_ »

Ils arrivèrent à la Cacahouète, et au moment où Elianor prononçait la comptine pour y entrer, Portalis les coiffa au poteau en pénétrant directement par la fenêtre de la chambre d'invité. Il semblait porter quelque chose de lourd, et ils se rendirent compte, une fois montés dans la chambre de Drago, qu'effectivement, le hibou ramenait une petite fiole de Goutte du Zombie, dûment étiquetée par les soins de Léna Astadourian, la mère de Mélinée. Le père d'Eli était en train d'en verser un peu dans un bol fumant, alors que sa mère, qui était descendue, lui disait de lui en garder un flacon, car sa potion était en préparation (la Goutte du Zombie devait infuser 33 jours avant d'être prête). Peu après qu'il l'ait fait boire au malade, les tremblements de Drago cessèrent lentement, et il sembla sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve. Le papé se percha sur un des montants du lit à baldaquins et se racla la gorge.

« _Il est possible qu'il se lève cette nuit, mais n'en tenez pas compte, il sera toujours plus ou moins sous l'effet de la Goutte –un somnambulisme conscient en quelque sorte. Demain matin, avant que la Goutte du Zombie ne cesse de faire totalement effet, vous appliquerez un cataplasme de concentré surpuissant d'Avatar sur son ventre, et quand il se réveillera complètement, ça devrait aller un peu mieux._ », énonça-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Ses descendants hochèrent la tête, et finalement, le père d'Eli, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air perplexe, dit à sa fille :

« Eli, s'il te plaît, envoie Portalis à l'hôpital demander de la poudre d'Avatar surpuissant…C'est un médicament assez rare, nous n'en avons pas ici…D'ailleurs, le fait que nous ayons de la Liqueur est déjà assez exceptionnel…Vous pouvez remercier votre mère… »

La mère en question eut un reniflement.

« Heureusement que je suis là. », fit-elle juste. « Sinon, je sais pas où il serait, ce petit. », ajouta-t-elle en désigna la tête blonde endormie qui dépassait des draps.

« _Oh, sûrement aux prises avec une très forte fièvre et des cauchemars atroces, c'est tout._ », répondit le papé comme si ça coulait de source.

Elianor monta les marches de la volière située au tout dernier étage du moulin de la Cacahouète. Elle était à vrai dire assez vaste, et il n'y avait pour le moment que deux hiboux qui l'occupaient : Portalis, celui de son père (et par extension, de la famille entière) et celui de son frère, Félibrige, un petit hibou blanc, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là (sûrement encore en train de chasser les mulots dans les champs adjacents de Puysorciers). Elle appela doucement le gros hibou noir, et lui accrocha à la patte l'ordonnance de son père.

« Il faut que tu portes ça à l'hôpital des maladies magiques Lancelot Dulac, au service de la Pharmacopée Magique, tu as bien compris ? C'est urgent, ne t'attarde pas en route, et je te donnerai un calisson de Johan… »

Le hibou poussa un hululement grave, et s'envola aussitôt. La jeune sorcière poussait la porte de la volière pour redescendre, quand elle entendit un froissement de plumes dans son dos. Portalis venant de partir, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Félibrige, pensa-t-elle en s'engageant sur la première marche. Mais un hululement clair et affirmé, bien différent du cri du petit hibou blanc, la fit se retourner. Une grosse chouette polaire se tenait sur un perchoir inoccupé, et la fixait de ses yeux dorés. Intriguée, Elianor s'approcha de l'animal :

« Salut toi ! T'es qui ? Je t'ai jamais vue…Tu es très jolie en tous cas, ma belle…Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner ta patte, que je voie à qui est destiné ton parchemin ? »

La chouette eut un hululement affirmatif et tendit une de ses pattes à laquelle était attachée un petit rouleau. Dessus, Elianor put lire son nom, écrit par une plume familière.

« Tiens, c'est Méli qui t'envoie ? Elle a une nouvelle chouette ? C'est curieux… »

Elle déplia la lettre de son amie, et en lut le contenu :

« _Coucou Eli,_

_J'espère qu'Hedwige te trouvera sans problème ; c'est la chouette d'Harry, il m'a dit qu'elle était très intelligente. J'ai préféré ne pas envoyer Erevan, on sait jamais, mes parents pourraient en avoir besoin, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils découvrent que je t'ai envoyé un hibou. Ma mère a bien reçu Portalis, qui demandait une fiole de Goutte du Zombie pour ton cousin, et elle l'a renvoyé. Cela inquiète Harry ; il m'a dit que Drago n'était pas son petit ami et qu'ils étaient même ennemis depuis leur tout premier jour d'école. Il n'empêche qu'il s'inquiète quand même un peu beaucoup._

_Je viens de recevoir un hibou d'Eymelie il y a quelques minutes, il faut absolument qu'on parle. Elle vient de trouver quelque chose d'étrange, et avec tous ces événements, ça ne peut être anodin. Nous avons prévu de nous retrouver en Cheminoconférence à minuit (Eymelie ira squatter la cheminée de David comme toujours). La clé du réseau, c'est comme d'habitude. Sois près de ton feu. À tout à l'heure._

_Bisous roses et magiques,_

_Méli._

_PS : Renvoie Hedwige chez Lorelei pour la prévenir aussi, et renvoie-moi ta réponse par hibou._ »

Elianor replia d'un air dubitatif le parchemin. Qu'est ce qu'Eymelie avait bien pu trouver qui justifiât d'une réunion express par Cheminoconférence ? La dernière fois qu'elles avaient convoquées une telle réunion, c'était quand Lorelei s'était aperçue que les Barbiepouff complotaient contre leur équipe de Quidditch…

Elle gribouilla une brève explication sur un bout de parchemin, le rattacha à la patte de la chouette, écrivit le nom et l'adresse de Lorelei, et tendit une cacahouète à la chouette :

« Tiens ma belle, une cacahouète au pastis, la spécialité de la famille. Fais attention, c'est assez fort. »

Elle lui flatta les plumes, et laissa la chouette repartir en zigzag dans le ciel nocturne. (Ah, le pastis, quand on est pas habitué, ça fait toujours ça…) Puis elle agita sa baguette, prononça : '_Accio Félibrige !_' et quand il fut là, elle renvoya comme indiqué sa réponse à Mélinée. Avec un peu de chance, Johan ne s'apercevrait pas de l'emprunt de hibou.

oOoOoOo

_Minuit moins cinq, salon de David Stern…_

Eymelie se frottait les mains. Elle avait prévenu David dans la soirée qu'elle devait venir chez lui pour se servir de sa cheminée. À vrai dire, le garçon y était assez habitué, car Eymelie n'habitait pas très loin, à peine à quelques rues, et comme elle n'avait pas de cheminée chez elle, elle squattait souvent chez lui. Du coup, le Fumoquette était toujours au courant de toutes les histoires vaseuses qui circulaient dans l'autre maison. Mais ça n'était un problème pour personne car les Fumoquette avaient toujours été apparentés aux Vampiglams, et leur lien était indéfectible. De plus, les parents de David n'étaient jamais chez eux : sa mère était Médicomage de nuit, et son père était urgentiste dans un hôpital moldu, et il avait pris la tranche horaire de nuit pour correspondre avec celle de sa femme, maintenant que les enfants étaient grands. Cela présentait un avantage certain pour les petites combines d'adolescents, qui disposaient de la maison pour la nuit.

« Vous pourrez y participer, si vous voulez. », avait inutilement précisé Eymelie en s'agenouillant près de la cheminée. David y participait toujours, ou du moins, écoutait toujours, et Neville, qui était logé chez lui, semblait aussi intrigué à l'idée d'une Cheminoconférence convoquée à cette heure indue. Quant à Hermione elle ne tenait déjà plus en place.

La Préfète française saisit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, et la lança dans l'âtre, alors que la pendule sonnait les douze coups de minuit :

« Komintern sur le réseau BBVF ! », prononça-t-elle d'une voix distincte.

Il y eut un énorme flamboiement dans le feu de cheminée, qui vira au vert vif, et puis il se calma, et Eymelie passa sa tête pour voir qui arrivait.

« Flûte, chuis encore la première… », constata-t-elle, déçue, en s'éloignant légèrement.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, une tête apparut dans le feu. Eymelie ne savait pas si c'était des résidus de poudre de Cheminette, mais la tête semblait avoir les cheveux émeraude. Une voix annonça :

« HayArtchig (2) sur le réseau BBVF ! », immédiatement suivi de : « Invité d'HayArtchig : Vif d'Or. »

Eymelie sourit alors que la tête d'Harry apparut suite à celle de Mélinée. Hermione se connecta sous les directives d'Eymelie, sous le nom d'Elfette. David se pencha légèrement pour se connecter suite aux deux filles. La réunion lui semblait prometteuse, et il fit signe à Neville d'en faire autant :

« Choisis un surnom, vieux. »

« Euh…Le nom de mon crapaud, ça va ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Penche-toi dans le feu, et répète : _Trevor, invité de Kibboutz, sur le réseau BBVF_. »

Après que Neville, alias Trevor, ait réussi à se connecter (ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, car il se trompa dans le nom du réseau et se retrouva dans la cheminée de l'Elysée par inadvertance ; heureusement, personne ne s'en rendit compte, sauf un garde républicain qui passait par là, et qui décida suite à cela d'aller se coucher car il se faisait visiblement tard), les six adolescents commencèrent la conférence, mais il manquait encore Elianor et Lorelei. Il fallut attendre minuit douze pour entendre résonner dans l'âtre :

« Cahouète sur le réseau BBVF ! »

« Pas trop tôt ! », gronda la voix de Mélinée visiblement fort mécontente.

« Désolée, ma mère a fait un malaise, et je dois déjouer la vigilance du papé… », fit la tête d'Eli dans l'âtre des Stern, se tournant vers la tête de Méli d'un air navré.

« Menteuse, t'as une cheminée dans ta chambre ! », beugla l'Arménienne.

Eymelie fit usage de son autorité de Préfète pour ramener le calme. Une fois la dispute entre les deux filles terminée, elle reprit la parole :

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde a eu le message…Enfin, sauf Lorelei…Qui lui a envoyé un hibou pour la prévenir ? »

« Euh, c'est moi, comme Mélinée m'a demandé, je lui ai envoyé Hedwige en début de soirée… »

Eymelie fronça les sourcils :

« Apparemment, elle ne l'a pas encore eu…C'est curieux…Hedwige est rentrée chez toi, Méli ? »

« Non, d'ailleurs, je commence à m'inquiéter, d'habitude elle met moins de temps que ça… », dit Harry d'un ton perplexe.

« Bon, pas de panique, on verra ça plus tard, Hedwige est futée tu m'as dit. Elle retrouvera bien son chemin. Et puis, du Languedoc à la Bretagne, y a une trotte, c'est normal qu'elle mette du temps. », conclut Mélinée. « C'est pas la question de la soirée. »

« Oui, si je vous ai réuni ce soir, c'est que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Il fallait absolument qu'on en parle d'urgence. C'est par rapport au thème astral d'Harry. Je voulais apprendre à Hermione à faire un thème, et elle a choisi de faire celui d'Harry, seulement voilà, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dedans. »

Harry soupira. Evidemment, il fallait que ça ne colle pas. Eymelie poursuivit :

« J'ai établi sa carte du ciel, et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu de ciel aussi mauvais. Ça donnait presque envie de se suicider directement. Je veux dire, si j'avais eu un ciel pareil, c'est ce que j'aurais fait sans hésiter. La seule chose à peu près marrante de tout son thème, c'est qu'il chante sous sa douche ''_2 Become 1_'' des Spice Girls et ''_Everybody_'' des Backstreet Boys… »

Tous les Français ricanèrent bêtement (ils étaient beaucoup plus au fait des tubes moldus que leurs homologues anglais), Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds (c'était elle qui écoutait ça depuis ses dernières vacances passées chez ses cousins moldus et Harry avait toujours clamé haut et fort que c'était de la daube) ; quant à Ron et Neville, ils n'avaient encore pas compris l'allusion aux chanteurs moldus. Le Golden Boy rougit. Mais Eymelie se tourna vers Harry.

« À part ça, je n'ai jamais vu un destin de merde pareil. L'ombre s'étend partout sur toi, et la présence de la Mort ne cesse de grandir dans ton thème depuis deux ans, c'est effarant. En fait, la présence maléfique dans ton thème est clairement tracée comme les ondulations d'un _serpent_. Et ce serpent-là est proche de t'engloutir dans un avenir très proche, malgré la présence d'un homme puissant à tes côtés, car ce sorcier est apparemment vieillissant. Pour résumer, je dirais que d'ici un an va se produire un événement extrêmement néfaste pour toi et la communauté sorcière internationale ; j'ai daté ça un peu avant le solstice d'été de l'année prochaine. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Eymelie poursuivit :

« Suite à cela, l'ombre s'étendra, quasiment partout, et deviendra invincible. »

Un silence lourd comme le plomb s'abattit parmi les Cheminoconférenciers. La voix de David, étrangement aiguë, le rompit :

« Mais y compris en France ? »

« J'ai dit _la communauté sorcière internationale _et _quasiment partout_. », fit Eymelie. « Il semblerait que le Maître des Ténèbres ait repris ses activités. Et que bientôt même la France sorcière sera à sa botte. Nous connaissons tous et toutes des sorciers et des sorcières à Beauxbâtons dont les familles sont clairement partisanes de Vous-Savez-Qui, et même des dirigeants moldus prêts à collaborer avec un tel pouvoir… »

Le silence retomba, et cette fois, personne n'eut le cœur de le briser. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de la cheminée résonna à nouveau :

« Chouchen sur le réseau BBVF ! Invité de Chouchen : QuidditchBoy. »

La tête de Lorelei et celle de Ron apparurent subitement dans l'âtre de la cheminée de David ; Eymelie fronça les sourcils.

« T'es en retard. C'est minuit vingt-huit. », énonça la Préfète.

« Ouais, bin ma grosse tu diras ça à l'abruti qui m'a envoyé une chouette bourrée ! » Eli rougit mais ne dit rien (le pastis avait encore frappé). La Vampiglams reprit : « Salut, Stern, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Baccioni squatte encore ton âtre ? »

Mais les autres n'avaient pas le cœur à rire, et ce fut Mélinée qui se dévoua pour expliquer la situation à la grande Préfète. À la fin, interdite devant de telles révélations apocalyptiques, même elle ne put que souffler :

« Merde alors, pauvre Cicatrice, on est vraiment mal barrés ce coup-ci…Fais quelque chose ! »

Eymelie se racla la gorge :

« Mais je n'ai pas fini. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une alternative à cela, une échappatoire. Tout n'est pas perdu, même si cet espoir est très mince. »

Les adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, suspendus à sa parole…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes : **

(1) 'Abruti, imbécile' en patois languedocien…

(2) De l'arménien 'Hay' signifiant « Arménienne » et 'Artchig' signifiant « Fille » : Fille d'Arménie.

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Que pensez-vous des Cheminoconférences ?

A/ Trop cool ! C'est comme un genre de MSN pour sorciers…Est ce qu'y a des émoticônes, et est ce qu'on peut wizzer ?

B/ Bah faut avoir une cheminée sinon ça sert à rien…C'est pas très pratique…

C/ Pas mal, mais est ce que ça peut faire des bouchons de cheminée à Noël avec le Père Noël ?

D/ Y a de la place pour combien de personnes dans une cheminée au fait ?

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où le mystère autour de Drago s'épaissit, où Méli et Harry débarquent à la Cacahouète pour un week-end mouvementé…Et où on apprend enfin quelle est l'étrange langue que parle le papé !_


	12. Invités à la Cacahouète !

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Voilà donc le 12ème chapitre de notre petite fic (pas si petite que ça !) qui marque la fin d'une semaine très éprouvante pour nous ! En effet, nos cours ont repris, et c'est pas de tout repos, même si Lilulle estime avoir moins de cours et a des TD plutôt cool par rapport au premier semestre ! Ritsu quant à elle est plongée dans la recherche de son sujet de mémoire pour le deuxième semestre (dur, le master…). Souhaitons-lui bonne chance !

Sinon, une petite parenthèse d'actualité pour souligner que Lilulle, Maxwelloune et Ritsuko s'associent totalement avec le reste du pays contre le meurtre horrible d'Ilan Halimi…Nous savons que ça n'a rien à voir avec la fic (non vraiment rien) mais Lilulle a tenu à en parler ici, car elle est affreusement choquée…Toute cette affaire s'est déroulée tout près de chez elle, c'est pourquoi elle se sent tout particulièrement solidaire…

**Réponses aux reviews : **un petit mea culpa pour la semaine dernière où nous avons complètement zappé les réponses anonymes ! Désolées ! Donc nous répondons ici à **maiiya**, **Lelia Black** et **MiSs°Dias **: on ne vous oublie pas ! Pour faire court, merci de votre soutien, qui est très précieux pour nous ! Concernant l'échappatoire chaotique du destin de Harry, c'est facile à deviner (sinon ça serait pas un Harry/Drago s'pas ?) mais tout le problème reste à déterminer : mais comment cela se fait-ce que ça soit ça ?

Quant au fait d'être sadique…mais euh non, c'est juste que c'était pratique de couper là…Voilà tout…

Ceci étant dit, **bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

**Invités à la _Cacahouète_ !**

Eymelie poursuivit d'un ton incertain :

« Le problème, c'est qu'il y a effectivement un espoir, mais c'est très vague dans le thème d'Harry. Je n'ai pas pu déterminer en quoi il résidait précisément. Une chose est sûre, il y a la présence de Vénus là-dedans, c'est-à-dire que c'est sans conteste quelque chose lié à sa vie sentimentale. Apparemment, ça serait quelque chose de très fort, qui ferait reculer le Mal, et qui pourrait peut-être même l'annihiler totalement. Si on en croit la position des planètes, si une telle chose venait à se produire, elle perturberait totalement le thème de naissance d'Harry. Ça veut dire que son…hum, son âme sœur en quelques sortes, est quelqu'un doté d'un très grand pouvoir, et dont le thème astral devrait logiquement s'emboîter parfaitement dans les oscillations du _serpent_ du thème d'Harry et en effacer les effets négatifs –enfin, je suppose. J'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment…Mais je ferais des recherches à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons, Hermione m'aidera. »

Il y eut des soupirs de déception. Harry surtout, car il ne voyait pas comment sa vie sentimentale désastreuse pourrait contrer Voldemort. En quoi Cho Chang pouvait-elle être utile ? Elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose à part pleurer. Et puis après tout rien de tel n'était mentionné dans la prophétie dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé ; aucune âme sœur à l'horizon, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Encore une fois, tout semblait bloqué dans une impasse.

« Ceci étant dit…Comment va ton cousin ? », dit Eymelie à l'adresse de la sorcière languedocienne.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

« Bin, comme il est pas avec moi, c'est qu'il dort pour le moment… »

« Et ses crises ? », demanda Mélinée. « Il a encore de la fièvre ? Vous avez trouvé à quoi c'était dû ? »

Elianor expliqua alors toute l'affaire en détail, car nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi depuis le début (comme Ron et Lorelei) ; enfin, elle termina :

« …et le papé savait depuis le début qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un Sortilège de la Marionnette… »

Les Français ouvrirent tous la bouche de stupeur ; mais les sorciers anglais se regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Hermione demanda lentement :

« Euh, c'est quoi, précisément, le Sortilège de la Marionnette ? »

Eymelie eut l'air indigné :

« Le Sortilège de la Marionnette est un des Trois Sortilèges Impardonnables avec le Sortilège du Supplice et le Sortilège de la Mort ! Vous devez quand même connaître ça, non ? »

Hermione eut l'air de comprendre, mais ses trois camarades avaient l'air toujours interloqué. Ron dit :

« Bin, chez nous, les Trois Impardonnables, c'est le Doloris, l'Imperium, et l'Avada Kedavra… »

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage en signe de désespoir, et elle hurla dans l'âtre :

« Imbécile ! C'est la même chose ! Nous on les appelle par leur incantation, mais les Français leur ont donné un nom, c'est tout ! »

« Oui. », approuva Elianor. « Le Sortilège de la Mort c'est l'Avada Kedavra, celui du Supplice c'est le Doloris, et le Sortilège de la Marionnette, c'est l'Imperium… »

Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans le cerveau des trois garçons Gryffondor, Neville prit la parole d'un ton incertain :

« Mais alors, si l'Imperium et le Sortilège de la Marionnette, c'est la même chose, ça veut dire que… »

« …que Malefoy était sous Imperium. », acheva Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Mais qui aurait bien pu prendre la peine de mettre cet abruti sous Imperium ? », fit Ron. « Je veux dire, il est totalement inutile, ce mec, après tout, il aurait pas la fortune de ses parents derrière, je suis sûr qu'il serait même un sorcier médiocre, voire un Cracmol… »

« Il est pas si nul que ça, Malefoy…Je veux dire, après tout, il est quand même deuxième de notre promo derrière Hermione… », souligna Neville, s'attirant un regard courroucé du roux qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait tort.

« Ouais, en tous cas, je sais pas qui aurait pu faire ça. », reprit Elianor. « Mais une chose est sûre, sans papé, il aurait été en grand danger, car la protection magique autour de la Cacahouète a rendu le sort incontrôlable en lui…Pour résister à la barrière de protection, ça doit être un sorcier rudement puissant qui a lancé le sort ! »

« Vous connaissez personne qui serait susceptible de lui en vouloir au point de lui avoir lancé un sort pareil ? », demanda Mélinée aux quatre Anglais.

« À part Harry ou moi, je vois pas. », répondit Ron.

« Quoi ? », piailla la petite sorcière aux cheveux verts : « C'est vous qui l'avez ensorcelé ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Chuis sûre que c'est pour le forcer à faire des cochonneries tout nu avec Harry ? Quelle horreeeeuuuuuuur ! »

Tout le monde la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Je plaisantais. », dit Ron d'un air consterné.

« Oui, et de toutes façons, vous êtes pas assez puissants pour jeter un sort de ce type, sans vous offenser, il faut une bonne dose de magie noire pour faire ça…Seul un mage noir peut faire ça. », intervint Elianor.

Hermione eut l'air soupçonneux :

« Mais pourquoi Voldemort ou un des Mangemorts lui auraient lancé un sort pareil ? Son père _est_ un Mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort, même… »

Au moment où la jeune Anglaise disait ça, une quinte de toux violente juste derrière elle fit sursauter violemment Elianor, qui retira sa tête du feu. Les autres participants entendirent dans l'âtre une voix annoncer :

« Cahouète a quitté le réseau BBVF. »

« Bin merde, elle est partie où cette cruche ? », commenta laconiquement Ron.

Eli se retourna d'un bloc, pour tomber presque nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une épaisse couette verte. Son cœur qui battait à tout rompre s'apaisa.

« Drago ? C'est toi ? »

Une tête pâle, aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés (Potter à la puissance vingt), émergea de la couette. Les yeux gris étaient vitreux et cernés de noir, et il avait un teint terreux pas très rassurant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », demanda la jeune fille. Le papé l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'il risquait de se réveiller, mais bon. « T'as l'air de tenir à peine debout… »

« Cherchais quelqu'un…Besoin…toilettes… », coassa le garçon qui avait l'air frigorifié.

« Oh…euh, oui, je vais t'y emmener. », dit-elle en se levant et en le prenant délicatement par le bras.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir accompagné son cousin aux toilettes, l'avoir ramené à sa chambre, bordé et rassuré, administré une cuillère de Goutte du Zombie, puis après avoir croisé le papé dans le couloir, avec qui elle discuta du Sortilège Impardonnable, son feu était presque éteint quand elle regagna sa chambre. Elle dut lui jeter un sort de Ravivement avant de se reconnecter au réseau. Quand elle réapparut, Eymelie était en train d'expliquer à Ron que non, la disparition de la jeune sorcière n'était sûrement pas due à un mage noir, car le moulin familial des Quercevalles était protégé contre toute intrusion étrangère.

« Non, c'était juste mon cousin. Apparemment, la Goutte du Zombie n'a pas suffit à combler l'aspect diurétique de la tisane qu'il a avalé avec. Je l'ai amené aux toilettes. »

« T'as amené Malefoy aux toilettes ? », s'étrangla Neville. « _Drago Malefoy ?_ »

« Bin, oui, enfin, je l'ai attendu devant quand même…Chuis pas allée la lui tenir si ça te peux te rassurer… », précisa judicieusement Elianor. « Mais comme il avait du mal à marcher, j'ai dû l'accompagner. Il est encore très faible. D'après papé, avec qui j'ai parlé un peu, il a été très longtemps sous l'emprise de ce sortilège…Mais bon, y a pas de danger, papa est Médicomage, et je suis là pour le soigner ! »

Inexplicablement, à ces mots, l'estomac d'Harry se contracta douloureusement. C'était une sensation étrange que de savoir que Malefoy allait mal, qu'on lui avait jeté un Imperium ; lui qui, ces cinq dernières années, semblait impitoyable, toujours à lui pourrir quotidiennement la vie avec la même ardeur…

« Et selon ton euh…papé, il est sous Imperium depuis combien de temps à peu près ? », s'enquit Hermione.

« Sans interruption, il dirait à vue de nez depuis deux ou trois mois. Mais il dit que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui avait jeté un tel sort, que c'est beaucoup plus ancien, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. »

« Ah ouais quand même ! », s'exclama Ron.

« Mais alors, quatre ou cinq ans, ça coïncide avec notre entrée à Poudlard, ça ? », constata Neville, effaré. « Ça veut dire que depuis le début où nous le connaissons, il n'est pas vraiment lui-même ? »

À nouveau, une cargaison de plomb sembla s'abattre dans les entrailles du Gryffondor à lunettes. ''Après tout, songea-t-il, Malefoy n'avait pas été spécialement désagréable, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, dans ce magasin de robe de sorciers…Juste un peu fils à papa pourri gâté…'' Ce n'était que dans le Poudlard Express qu'il était devenu odieux…Etrange…

« Pas tout à fait. », précisa Hermione. « L'Imperium peut guider les gestes et les paroles pour certaines actions, mais ne peut modifier totalement la personnalité de quelqu'un. Malefoy a tout de même gardé son caractère (de cochon), mais si c'est avéré qu'il est sous Imperium depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il est évident que c'est pour une raison bien précise, pour lui faire faire des choses bien spécifiques, ou peut-être justement qu'il évite de faire certaines choses. On ne jette pas ce sortilège par hasard. Celui qui l'a ensorcelé devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Toute la question est de savoir qui l'a fait, et pourquoi. »

Il y eut encore de nombreux débats qui se prolongèrent dans la nuit, et en général, les participants à la Cheminoconférence semblèrent tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'il s'agissait forcément de Vous-Savez-Qui, même si la raison en semblait totalement mystérieuse : pourquoi ensorceler le fils d'un de ses plus ardents partisans, et qui était sûrement destiné à devenir lui-même un Mangemort dès sa sortie de Poudlard ? Assurément ça n'avait pas de sens…

Finalement, sur le coup des deux heures du matin, tout le monde repartit se coucher, car il apparut bien vite qu'on apprendrait rien de plus ce soir-là. Il fut convenu que Mélinée et Harry viendraient quand même au moulin le lendemain midi, car la mère d'Eli avait déjà prévu de faire le déjeuner pour sept personnes, et de toutes façons, Kandinsky avait déjà préparé les chambres d'invités. Quand Harry alla enfin se recoucher dans son lit, il se sentait encore moins bien qu'avant. Probablement la journée avait-elle été trop longue.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Mélinée et Harry partirent sur le coup de onze heures et demie. Mme Astadourian leur donna à chacun une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, en leur enjoignant de prononcer bien distinctement : _Puysorciers_ avant de pénétrer dans l'âtre. Harry, bien qu'ayant à l'esprit son fiasco en deuxième année, la première fois qu'il s'était servi de la poudre verte, réussit pourtant à atterrir au même endroit que Méli. C'est-à-dire dans une cheminée apparemment utilisée aux fins de réception de sorciers usant de la poudre de Cheminette. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi une poigne vigoureuse le hissa hors du foyer à peine fut-il arrivé, et que l'employé à qui appartenait ce bras le vira aussi sec, en disant que d'autres personnes allaient arriver, de ne pas créer d'embouteillages. Il suivit Méli dehors, et regarda autour de lui : ils étaient arrivés dans un grand bâtiment jaune pâle, où se détachaient en bleu vif les lettres 'Cheminoterminus de Puysorciers'. Beaucoup d'autres sorciers y entraient ou en sortaient, mais il ne vit pas de moldus.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Puysorciers ? Une ville ? », demanda Harry.

« Oui, une des deux villes de sorciers de France, un peu comme Pré-au-Lard en Angleterre. Nous sommes dans le Languedoc –ou dans l'Aude comme les moldus appellent ça. »

« Et euh, ta copine Elianor habite ici c'est bien ça ? »

Méli hocha la tête et acheta une Pomme Chantante au sucre à un marchand ambulant :

« En fait elle habite un peu en dehors. C'est assez compliqué, mais pour aller chez elle, on ne peut pas transplaner, ni utiliser un Portoloin ni même arriver par la cheminée, à cause des boucliers et des protections magiques autour de sa maison. », expliqua-t-elle alors que la pomme se mettait à hurler du Mariah Carey.

Harry, après avoir mis des boules Quiès (à cause de la Pomme Chantante de Méli), acheta une Glace Pince-Langue et dit :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Méli haussa les épaules :

« Eli dit que c'est parce que les protections magiques sont trop puissantes et repoussent systématiquement les sorciers qui chercheraient à s'introduire chez elle et qui ne font pas partie de sa famille…Bref, il nous faut marcher. C'est assez loin, mais le paysage est joli, alors ça passera vite. »

Harry songea qu'heureusement que les sorciers pouvaient réduire leurs bagages car il ne se voyait pas trimballer son gros sac à dos et la cage d'Hedwige pendant l'heure de trajet que ça leur prit pour rejoindre un espèce de vieux moulin laissé à l'abandon, avec une aile cassée et les autres en lambeaux.

« Elle habite _là_ ? », fit Harry d'un ton totalement incrédule, tout en imaginant la tête de Malefoy hier au soir quand il découvrit _ça_. Nul doute que c'était l'état même de la maison qui l'avait rendu malade.

« Oui, mais tu vas voir, ça, c'est qu'une apparence extérieure… »

Méli actionna une vieille clochette rouillée accrochée à la grille d'entrée à demi défoncée.

« La maison est protégée par un puissant bouclier. Tout être doté de pouvoir magique se ferait immédiatement rejeter, et un moldu ne verrait qu'un vieux moulin déglingué. Et s'il devait entrer, il se rendrait compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose chez lui et qu'il doit repartir sur-le-champ… »

« Oui, je connais cette technique, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'an dernier… », approuva Harry, alors que la grille s'ouvrait.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, plus vieux qu'eux, apparut.

« Salut, Jo. C'est nous. », dit juste la sorcière arménienne.

Le garçon sourit :

« J'avais vu merci…Alors comme ça, c'est toi, le fameux Harry Potter ? Elianor a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis hier… »

Harry hocha la tête, alors qu'il passait le portail. À première vue, le moulin était toujours aussi délabré. Ses ailes pendaient mollement, leurs voilages arrachés, et il manquait plusieurs briques à la toiture. Mais sitôt que 'Jo' eut poussé la porte, Harry sut que sans nul doute, l'intérieur n'était pas fait de courants d'air, de fientes de pigeon et de vieilles poutres moisies comme on aurait pu le supposer. Il pénétra à la suite de Mélinée dans un vestibule élégant, décoré d'une patère, d'un portemanteau, d'un porte-parapluie, et d'un grand miroir aux bordures dorés. Leur hôte les invita à se dévêtir, et au moment de passer une grande porte voûtée, Harry remarqua une inscription à l'air vénérable, à demi effacée sur la pierre calcaire.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne sais pas lire le français… »

Le brun rigola presque :

« Même si tu savais parler français, ça ne t'avancerait à rien. C'est de l'occitan. C'est la langue traditionnelle que parle encore notre famille, ainsi que toutes les familles de sorciers du sud de la France, de Carcassonne à Nice. Dans le temps, tous les grimoires de magie des sorciers méridionaux étaient rédigés en occitan pour éviter que les sorciers parisiens ne les comprennent. » Harry eut l'air stupéfait. « Et ce mur, c'est tout ce qui reste de l'ancienne demeure des Quercevalles qui a été détruite au Moyen-Âge, sur laquelle a été rebâti le moulin où tu te trouves. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva finalement rien à dire. Le garçon reprit alors la parole :

« Ça, c'est rien du tout. Juste une ancienne devise que notre ancêtre avait fait graver. En gros, ça signifie :

_Etranger_

_En ces lieux invité_

_Sois donc bien avisé_

_Qu'en ce très humble foyer_

_Reposent à jamais les Sept Clés._ »

« Les Sept Clés ? Les Sept Clés de quoi ? », demanda Harry, subitement intéressé.

Johan fit un clin d'œil malicieux :

« Qui sait ? C'est encore une vieille légende folklorique de la famille, oubliée depuis longtemps… »

Harry avisa une autre inscription taillée dans la pierre, à demi effacée, dans un coin à droite. Celle-ci était écrite dans des caractères qu'il pouvait comprendre : MCCXII. Autrement dit, l'an 1212 en chiffre romain. Le Survivant songea qu'il devrait demander à Hermione le détail des événements de 1212 lorsqu'il la reverrait. Il avait toujours eu un appétit immodéré pour les énigmes, et même quand il n'y en avait pas, il en imaginait. Nul doute que les Sept Clés étaient effectivement une légende moyenâgeuse sans fondement, comme il en circulait tant d'autres. Mais Harry préférait en être sûr, juste au cas où…Le Survivant n'oubliait pas qu'après tout, l'ombre de Voldemort planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Même s'il était en France à l'heure actuelle, Harry était persuadé que le mage noir le poursuivrait de toutes façons jusqu'aux îles Vanuatu s'il l'avait fallu.

Ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés dans le salon qu'un hurlement strident, suraigu, retentit dans les murs du vénérable moulin. Stupéfait, Harry vit Mélinée se figer sur place alors que Johan ouvrait la porte de bois à la volée et s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », fit le Gryffondor effaré.

« Euh, je sais pas, mais va falloir t'y faire, y a souvent beaucoup d'agitation chez Elianor…J'avoue que là, ça a l'air assez…inhabituel… »

Inquiet, Harry se risqua néanmoins à emboîter le pas à son hôte, et c'est d'un pas incertain qu'il pénétra dans le salon des Quercevalles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Pourquoi Draco était-il sous Imperium ?

A/ Parce qu'il doit suivre un régime très strict, pas de sel, pas de sucre pas de s…

B/ Parce qu'il devait être contrôlé afin d'avoir toujours une image de petit con prétentieux.

C/ Pour être le meilleur de la promo (même si c'est que le 2ème en fait…)

D/ Pour ne pas qu'il rejoigne le coté clair de la Force.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où une terrible nouvelle frappe la communauté sorcière européenne, où Harry et Drago reprennent leurs habituelles chamailleries… _


	13. Epouvantable massacre

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Aujourd'hui publication du chapitre maudit (le numéro 13, eh oui déjà). Nous sommes gentilles de continuer à publier à ce rythme, pas vrai ? Aussi, ça serait chouette, pour ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews de nous faire part de leurs commentaires, hein, sinon ce rythme pourrait bien en pâtir. (Quoi, nous faire du chantage ? _Never !_)

Cette semaine encore, nous publions le lundi –ou plutôt le dimanche dans la nuit– car nous sommes de bonne humeur (une fois n'est pas coutume). Eh oui, Lilulle et Ritsuko ont eu leur résultat de partiels ! Il manque encore une note à notre petite Ritsu mais a priori elle a validé son semestre brillamment. Idem pour Lilulle qui a eu toutes ses notes et qui n'en revient pas d'avoir eu tous ses examens (même les oraux !). Bref, le 2ème semestre se présente très bien pour Lilulle qui fout rien, mais pour Ritsuko, avec des nouvelles matières, ça devient di-ffi-cile TT

On est très contentes d'avoir cartonné à la fac au 1er semestre, mais on veut quand même des reviews ! Nah mais !

Ceci mis à part, Maxwelloune, notre 3ème acolyte et Reine des Citronniers de Lukomax, est très fière d'avoir enfin terminé le premier lemon de cette fic, que vous retrouverez dans quelques chapitres…Elle s'attelle d'ores et déjà au lime que lui ont demandé ses deux folles de co-autrices (mais avec réticence, elle a dit à Lilulle que ça serait difficile pour elle)…Pour les couples de ces citronnades, hum, j'ai bien peur…qu'il vous faille continuer à lire !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Nous répondons ici aux reviews anonymes seulement :

**tit'cerise : **merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Mais pour ta prochaine review, n'oublie pas qu'on est 3 à écrire…

**Lelia Black : **eh oui effectivement, Voldy sait beaucoup plus de trucs qu'il n'y paraît (tout comme les autrices héhé), notamment sur le p'tit Drago mais ça c'est normal, après tout, il connaît très bien le papa dudit jeune homme. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, on va taire ce que lui et nous savons…Quant au Quidditch…ouais peut-être bien !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

_**Epouvantable massacre à la Forêt de Brocéliande**_

Le salon en question épousait la forme ronde du moulin, mais il était coupé en deux, lui donnant une configuration en demi-lune ; la charpente de bois qui tenait lieu de plafond montait à cinq mètres. Du côté rond trônait une énorme cheminée en pierre taillée. Au-dessus du manteau était gravé une sorte de blason : on pouvait y voir une sorte de large vasque qui crachait des étincelles (cela rappela vaguement à Harry la Coupe de Feu), et au-dessus, un animal qui ressemblait étrangement à un chat, la tête tournée vers la pièce, et qui semblait scruter de ses yeux perçants les gens présent dans la maisonnée. Sous le cartouche de l'écusson se déroulait un parchemin stylisé où on pouvait lire : _Sempra Vigilantus Sum_. Harry reconnut du latin : 'Je suis toujours vigilant'…Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de cette vigilance (sûrement un lien de parenté avec Maugrey Fol-Œil ?). À cet instant, la porte qui faisait face à celle par laquelle il venait d'entrer s'ouvrit à la volée sur la jeune fille qu'Harry avait vue hier au banquet et dans la cheminée. Elle paraissait bouleversée. Méli le remarqua aussi :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec ta mère ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, et Harry eut un haut-le-cœur quand il s'entendit demander :

« C'est Malefoy c'est ça ? Le sortilège n'a pas disparu ? Il a des séquelles ? »

La Française reprit son souffle, et expliqua d'une voix entrecoupée :

« Non, non, pas du tout, il va très bien, il s'est réveillé y a quelques temps, et ma mère s'occupe de lui…Non, le problème, c'est ça. Il vient d'arriver… », ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un journal.

Mélinée lui arracha presque le papier des mains, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle le parcourait, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Elle finit par le lâcher, et porta sa main à sa bouche en un cri silencieux. Harry ramassa le journal, titré : _Le Monde Sorcier_, et se rappela qu'il ne parlait pas français –heureusement qu'il avait toujours sur lui un Idiomagum que Tonks lui avait donné, et qu'il s'empressa de mâcher. Dès que l'idiome lui parut compréhensible, il se plongea dans la lecture édifiante de la une et surtout de l'article qui lui était rattaché.

« _Epouvantable massacre à la Forêt de Brocéliande, _

_par notre envoyé spécial, Fernandin Pataquès. _

_C'est un spectacle de désolation incompréhensible qui s'offre aux yeux de tous les reporters du monde entier amassés ici ce matin après la terrible nouvelle. Ce matin, très tôt, alors qu'il effectuait comme à son habitude sa petite tournée d'inspection aux abords de la Grande Forêt, le Gardien des Clés de Beauxbâtons, M. Ernestin Kougloff, est tombé par hasard sur un corps minuscule et atrocement ravagé. _

_Voici son témoignage que nous avons pu recueillir en exclusivité : ''_C'était affreux. J'avais du mal à reconnaître quelle sorte de créature c'était à l'origine, tellement son corps était mutilé. Cela aurait pu très bien être un Botruc qu'autre chose. Mais quand je me suis approché, j'ai constaté que la pauvre créature n'était pas encore morte. Je l'ai donc ramassée, et j'ai remarqué immédiatement qu'elle possédait à l'origine une paire d'aile –en l'occurrence, elle n'en avait plus qu'une. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, car j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une fée, en l'occurrence, m'a-t-elle dit, la fée Gratinfromage. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu en savoir plus car elle s'est éteinte dans ma main._''_

_Conte cruel ou réalité ? M. Kougloff a tout de suite eu le bon réflexe en appelant le ministère de la Magie, qui a immédiatement envoyé une escouade d'Aurors sur place. Conscients que quelque chose n'allait pas au cœur de Brocéliande : les fées, créatures craintives et délicates, ne s'aventurent généralement pas au-dehors de leur domaine, et donc dans les sous-bois, là où M. Kougloff avait trouvé la fée Gratinfromage mourante. _

_C'est donc une première depuis 1736 : des représentants du Ministère ont pénétré dans le domaine réservé aux fées depuis le Grand Décret de 658, mais uniquement pour y trouver la pire désolation qu'ait jamais connu la Forêt de Brocéliande dans toute sa vénérable histoire. Les mots n'existent pas pour décrire ce que les Aurors les premiers arrivés sur place ont trouvé ; bien que le terrain ait été sommairement déblayé lorsque nos équipes sont arrivées, le spectacle de la dévastation est impressionnant, et tous n'hésitent plus à parler à présent d'un génocide organisé. _

_Il n'est plus une maison de fée qui soit debout, ni un foyer qui n'ait une mort à pleurer. Les rares survivantes du massacre ont été transportées d'urgence à l'hôpital des maladies magiques Lancelot Dulac dans la matinée, la plupart gravement blessées, les autres en état de choc. Ce qui s'est passé ici, nul ne le sait, bien que les Aurors présents affirment avoir vu flotter au-dessus de la Ville des Fées la Marque des Ténèbres. Toutefois, selon le ministère de la Magie Augustule Bonnefoy, rien ne laisse encore deviner la raison de cet abominable massacre par les armées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il rappelle en effet que les fées sont des créatures paisibles et bienfaisantes, qui n'ont que très peu d'interactions dans le monde des sorciers, et qu'aucune piste ne semblait pour le moment privilégiée quant au mobile du carnage. ''_Une histoire de représailles face à une mésalliance nous paraît en effet fort peu probable, car les fées ne s'allieraient jamais avec Vous-Savez-Qui, pas plus qu'elles ne s'allieraient avec nous ; ce sont des créatures vivant en autarcie si ce n'est que pour quelques actes bien spécifiques. Ce crime est d'autant plus odieux qu'il est totalement incompréhensible._'', rappelle ce matin le ministre de la Magie dans une conférence de presse exceptionnelle. _

_Une cérémonie d'hommage sera organisée dans les jours qui viennent en la Cathédrale d'Escalibur sur Grelot (Bretagne), présidée par Siegfried Kervemec, le Grand Druide de Brocéliande, afin de permettre à la communauté des sorciers de se recueillir, ainsi qu'aux fées des quatre autres continents. La perte d'une si vaste communauté féerique est une tragédie pour le monde, et déjà affluent de tous les coins du globe les témoignages d'indignation et de condoléance envers la sorcellerie européenne déjà durement éprouvée par le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a deux ans._

_(Liste des victimes identifiées page suivante)_ »

Harry reposa le journal. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là l'existence des fées, cette nouvelle l'ébranlait sérieusement. Voldemort était en France. Ou de moins, il savait qu'Harry y était. Oui, mais pourquoi massacrer des fées ? Harry n'avait rien à voir avec les fées, il n'en avait jamais côtoyé, ni même jamais vu. Il leva les yeux. Elianor semblait étrangement secouée, et Méli lui parlait. Il reprit contact avec la réalité, et se rendit compte que la Languedocienne hoquetait en répétant :

« Méli, oh, Méli…Ma marraine…ma marraine est dans les victimes identifiées… »

Mélinée lui tapotait affectueusement le dos.

« Toute la famille ira à son enterrement. », fit la voix du garçon brun qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « La marraine de mon père est morte, et la mienne aussi. Celle de maman est en état stationnaire, on vient d'avoir des nouvelles de l'hôpital. C'est vraiment épouvantable. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous avez des marraines ? », fit Harry d'un air interloqué.

Mélinée prit sur elle de lui expliquer :

« Oui, c'est une ancienne tradition médiévale et européenne. Tous les enfants nés dans des grandes familles de sorciers ont une fée marraine, qui est invitée au baptême, un peu comme dans cette histoire moldue dont m'a parlé Eymelie, _la Belle au Doigt Rampant_, ou chais plus quoi. En tous cas, elle dote le bébé d'un pouvoir particulier, ou d'un destin à accomplir ; en général, c'est ça qui rend les sorciers issus des grandes familles ''de sang pur'' si arrogants, ils savent qu'ils ont un don particulier comparé aux autres sorciers. Les Quercevalles sont une grande maison de sorciers français, ainsi que celle de la mère d'Elianor, les Trencavel. Ça explique qu'ils aient une marraine. Nous, comme on est Arméniens, ça ne se faisait pas chez nous, donc j'en ai pas. »

« Ça se fait, en Angleterre ? », questionna Harry. Ça se trouve, il l'ignorait, mais peut-être avait-il une marraine ? Après tout, les Potter n'étaient-ils pas une vieille famille ?

« Hmmm, je sais pas trop, mais je pense que oui, dans les grandes familles, comme ici… »

Harry regarda Elianor. Elle tenait le journal et caressait pensivement de son pouce un nom : Fée Tartiflette…

oOoOoOo

La suite de la journée fut plus calme, bien que Malefoy, plus pâle que jamais et encore un peu fiévreux, exigeât qu'Harry sorte de sa chambre.

« Je veux pas que le Balafré puisse aller raconter que je suis mourant à la Belette, à Grandes Dents, et à tous ses copains de Gryffondor. Ils seraient tous trop contents. », toussa-t-il d'un air indigné.

Elianor eut l'air un peu gênée.

« Ça doit être les médicaments qui le font délirer… »

« Non, je pense pas. », fit Harry en sortant. « Ou alors, il en prend souvent, parce qu'il est toujours comme ça avec moi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Inexplicablement, la cousine du blond semblait enchantée de la nouvelle.

« C'est super ! », confirma Mélinée. « Ça veut dire que sa personnalité n'a pas été trop altérée par le charme ! Malgré la durée, c'était un Imperium léger qu'on lui avait imposé…Il paraît que certaines fois, la personne libérée devient folle ou schizophrène tellement sa personnalité a été aspirée par le marionnettiste… »

Du coup, les trois adolescents durent se résigner à aller jouer hors de la chambre du malade –sous l'injonction impérieuse de la mère d'Eli. Cette dernière, se rappelant qu'Harry jouait au Quidditch, lui proposa une petite séance d'entraînement dans la garrigue. Mélinée les suivrait à distance et s'occuperait de compter les points (elle avait toujours été nulle en Quidditch, mais depuis le temps qu'elle faisait la majorette, elle connaissait parfaitement toutes les règles du jeu par cœur, et était même quelquefois amenée à commenter le match). Harry ne regretta pas un minute son après-midi, car la Française était une bonne joueuse, et elle méritait largement l'honneur d'avoir été nommé Capitaine d'équipe. Mais pour jouer en un contre un, il y eut un problème, car les deux jeunes gens ne jouaient pas au même poste dans leur équipe scolaire. Harry voulait jouer à attraper le Vif d'Or, alors qu'Eli soutenait qu'ils feraient mieux de s'entraîner à se passer le Souaffle.

Finalement, Méli déclara qu'ils feraient un simple entraînement sans point, et qu'ils occuperaient à tour de rôle tous les postes. Ils insistèrent quand même sur le poste de Poursuiveur, car Vampiglams devait jouer le mois prochain contre les Chalalard, et Eli avait besoin de beaucoup s'entraîner –l'équipe de Chalalard était la plus redoutée de Beauxbâtons en raison de la carrure et du manque de fair-play de ses joueurs…Et l'après-midi passa ainsi, entre feinte de Wronsky ratées et Cognards fous lâchés au-dessus de la garrigue languedocienne.

Ils rentrèrent au moulin vers six heures du soir, complètement moulus. Aussitôt, Johan (Harry avait finalement réussi à connaître le nom du grand frère d'Elianor) leur apprit que Drago allait mieux, et qu'il s'était même levé, mais qu'il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante.

Effectivement, ils trouvèrent le blond assis sur le lit dans sa chambre. Il lisait le même journal qu'Harry avait dévoré le midi même, et semblait d'une lividité sans équivalent. Ce n'était pas dû à sa maladie cette fois. Ses mains blanches étaient secouées de tremblements et ses avant-bras nus étaient parcourus de chair de poule. À l'entrée de ses camarades, il leva des yeux délavés sur Harry et susurra quelque chose d'inintelligible, comme si la nouvelle rapportée dans le journal lui avait porté un choc si rude qu'il ne se rappelait plus comment utiliser ses cordes vocales correctement.

« Quoi, Malefoy ? Parle plus fort, j'entends rien… »

Le blond sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et se reprit de son ton froid habituel :

« J'ai rien à te dire Potter. Toute cette histoire, c'est encore de ta faute. »

Bizarrement, Harry se sentit blessé. Non pas parce qu'on lui reprochait d'être à l'origine d'un horrible massacre, mais juste parce que c'était _Malefoy_ qui le lui reprochait. Il se força à prendre un air détaché :

« T'es qu'un crétin congénital Malefoy. Et ça, au moins, c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Hé, vous engueulez pas ! », protesta Elianor en s'interposant. « Harry, mon cousin est malade, il délire encore à cause de la fièvre, c'est pas la peine de le prendre au sérieux ! »

« T'as entendu, Potter ? Chuis malade, t'as pas honte de venir me contrarier jusque dans mon lit ? »

''Y a des tas d'autres choses que je te ferais bien dans ton lit'' songea instantanément l'esprit d'Harry. Il se donna aussitôt une magistrale baffe mentale. Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Depuis quelques temps Harry ne se reconnaissait plus. Fichu pays de coureurs de jupons (et de caleçons) invétérés qui déteignait sur lui !

« Bon, euh, on va aller prendre le souper. », dit Eli d'une voix incertaine, soucieuse de désamorcer les conflits. « Drago, reste à ta chambre, je vais dire à Kandinsky de t'amener un plateau repas… »

De fait, Harry ne revit pas le colérique Préfet Serpentard de toute la soirée, mais prit le dîner en compagnie d'Eli, Mélinée et de la mère de la famille. Apparemment, Johan avait trouvé mieux à faire, et M. de Quercevalles –qu'il n'avait pas encore vu– rentrait tard le soir du fait de ses obligations professionnelles. La cousine de Malefoy avait expliqué qu'il était un Médicomage très réputé, et qu'il était souvent retenu à l'hôpital où il travaillait. Ce soir-là sûrement plus que tout autre soir, avec cette histoire…Harry hocha la tête, après tout, il en allait de même en Angleterre.

En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que Mme de Quercevalles quant à elle ne semblait pas très occupée. Elle passa tout le repas à faire goûter ses plats à l'elfe de maison et à guetter anxieusement s'il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances au bout de treize minutes (« Généralement le temps qu'un poison met à agir », avait-elle expliqué devant l'air ébahi d'Harry) avant de se décider à manger.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry n'y tint plus :

« Il y a des gens qui vous veulent du mal ici ? Je veux dire, un peu comme un Voldemort français ? »

La mère d'Eli prit un air tragique :

« Voldemort et tant d'autre, mon petit…Faire partie d'une aussi illustre famille que les Paturelles de Quercevalles est un honneur immense, mais c'est comme tout, il y a toujours un prix à payer…Et ce prix, c'est des menaces permanentes sur notre maison, telle l'épée d'Arthur suspendue au-dessus de nos têtes ! »

Harry était interloqué d'une part de ce discours totalement loufoque et d'autre part qu'elle prononce le nom de Voldemort avec tant de légèreté ; mais il remarqua que derrière le dos de sa mère, Elianor faisait de grands signes signifiant à peu de choses près : 'Elle est complètement paranoïaque, ne l'écoute pas…'

Après le repas, ils restèrent un peu dans le salon à discuter. Mme de Quercevalles s'était assise dans un coin, un énorme livre sur les genoux et semblait plongée dans la lecture. Harry parvint à distinguer sur la tranche le titre du livre : _Déjouer le Mauvais Œil qui menace votre Foyer_. Décidément, songea-t-il, sa fille avait raison : elle devait être dérangée quelque part…Elle lui rappelait vaguement Sybille Trelawney mais en version hypocondriaque…Les trois ados passèrent la soirée à jouer au Pictionnary sorcier, puis vers onze heures, Harry décida d'aller se coucher, et les deux filles l'imitèrent.

Sa chambre était située au deuxième étage de la maison, dans le quartier des invités, non loin de celle où Malefoy dormait. Le Survivant n'en revenait pas. La maison des Quercevalles était vraiment immense pour seulement quatre personnes… (C'était bien des aristos de la haute société sorcière comme les Malefoy, à la différence notable qu'ils avaient apparemment des idées moins nauséabondes, puisque jusqu'à présent aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_.) Le moulin disposait de quatre étages en tout ; le rez-de-chaussée était composé de l'énorme salon et de la cuisine –qui occupait l'autre moitié de la demi-lune. Au milieu, un énorme escalier en spirale menait aux étages. Le premier était celui qui menait aux appartements des gens de la famille, le second était celui où lui, Mélinée et Malefoy se trouvaient, et le troisième disposait d'une bibliothèque gigantesque et de la volière, située dans les combles. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de tout visiter, mais il croyait Mélinée sur parole.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose l'angoissait et il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il finit par sombrer dans une torpeur agitée. Il voyait Voldemort agiter un trousseau où pendaient sept clés brillantes, et les clés se transformaient petit à petit en têtes de fées réduites, et Voldemort ricana qu'il allait en faire autant avec Malefoy…Harry se réveilla à ce moment-là en sursaut et en sueur. Il jeta un œil à son réveil Vif d'Or qui voletait dans la pénombre, pour se rendre compte qu'il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Assoiffé, il chaussa ses pantoufles, ayant dans l'idée de gagner la cuisine afin d'aller s'y désaltérer.

Harry descendit prudemment les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, et déboucha enfin dans la cuisine. Il alla ouvrir le gros frigo (qui fonctionnait grâce à un maléfice de Gel Perpétuel et non grâce à l'électricité bien entendu) et sortit une carafe de lait, quand un bruit provenant de la salle voisine faillit la lui faire lâcher. ''Il y a encore quelqu'un dans le salon à cette heure !'', songea-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. N'ayant pas usurpé sa réputation de fouineur invétéré(1), il se dirigea vers l'entrebâillement de la porte qui donnait sur le grand salon. Le feu de cheminée crépitait toujours dans l'âtre.

Il distingua la forme de Mme de Quercevalles qui s'était redressée, droite comme un i, et elle semblait parler dans le vide. Harry se rendit compte qu'elle ne marmonnait pas toute seule quand il entendit la voix du grand frère d'Elianor lui répondre. Il était dans l'entrée et visiblement il enlevait une capeline de voyage.

« Tout s'est bien passé, mon chéri ? », chuchota la mère de famille –Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

Le garçon entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux bruns et courts étaient passablement ébouriffés, et il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait fait un long voyage.

« Aucun problème maman. Tout s'est passé comme prévu, je te rassure…Je suis allé le récupérer à Montalban, il arrive…Mais pourquoi vient-il ici en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi faire tant de mystère ? »

La mère d'Elianor joignit les mains :

« Enfin, Johan ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ébruiter une telle nouvelle…Comme il avait eu l'amabilité de faire part de ses craintes au chef de cette famille, il est juste que nous les lui confirmions…Et c'est d'autant plus urgent après les événements de la nuit dernière, tout cela est très inquiétant. Il faut préserver le secret pour que nous puissions prendre ensemble les bonnes décisions concernant la sécurité de ce petit Malefoy ; après tout, il fait partie de cette famille, son arrière-grand-mère est une Quercevalles, mon chéri. Et puis, imagine un peu si Harry savait cela ! »

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Elle s'interrompit, se tournant vers l'entrée :

« Bonsoir ! », dit la voix polie de Mme de Quercevalles. « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Très bon voyage, merci, très chère Aélis. Bien que je prendrais bien une petite tasse de thé avec grand plaisir… », répondit une voix qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

À ces mots, Harry sursauta, et colla son œil autant qu'il put dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. C'est alors que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, et le Gryffondor s'empêcha de justesse de pousser un cri de stupeur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Mais alors, c'est lui que Maugrey aurait dû changer en fouine en 4ème année ?

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Qui est l'invité de Mme de Quercevalles?

A/ Voldemort, qui veut tester un nouveau sortilège du Guili-guili ultime de la mort, sur le Survivant pour voir s'il y survivra…

B/ Rogue, qui a décidé de faire chier le Ryrynouchet jusque pendant le week-end…

C/ Le père de Lilulle qui vient déposer quelques vannes pourries ! (Cf. les chapitres ultérieurs, vous comprendrez…)

D/ Mystère et boule de gomme, de toute façon on le saura au chapitre suivant…

_**Petit bonus :**_

_Cette semaine, notre très cher Sam Elbereth a eu la gentillesse de nous faire parvenir un sondage de son cru sur le chapitre 12, alors vous pouvez aussi y répondre ! _

À quoi servent les Sept Clés ?

A/ À ouvrir une porte menant à un passage secret.

B/ Ce sont les surnoms des Sept Grands Mages de la confrérie de la Serrure.

C/ Elles représentent les Sept Passages obligatoire vers l'Immortalité.

D/ Ce sont les Clés des chambres du Moulin des Quercevalles.

E/ À rien. C'est juste une légende folklorique.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où le papé parle de son passé avec le mystérieux visiteur, et où Harry et Mélinée ont une prise de bec mémorable à propos de notre Serpentard préféré ! _


	14. Mystérieuse visite nocturne

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Et nous revoilà, toujours fidèles au poste toutes les semaines ! Aujourd'hui pas beaucoup de blabla, juste pour préciser à ceux que ça intéresse que après concertation entre Lulle et Ritsu, nous avons décidé de nous connecter à **MSN** quelque fois par semaine car c'est quand même plus pratique et plus personnel pour répondre aux reviews. Et vu qu'on a pas de site ni de blog pour le faire… (Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, Lu et Ko de Lukomax sont pas au top en informatique, et Max qui a des contacts qui pourraient nous éclairer n'a plus le web donc bon…) Ceux que ça intéresse peuvent toujours nous rajouter dans leur contact. Notre mail est sur notre profil !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lelia Black** Merci pour ta review ! Pour le Quidditch, il est vrai que peut-être, Voldychou est fan… (Tu crois qu'il reconnaîtrait les talents de Harry en matière d'Attrapeur ?) Et pis les Sept Clés, alors c'est facile, il te suffit de te reporter à quelques chapitres en arrière, c'est-à-dire, au chapitre 12 !

**Miellina : **wow, ta plus longue review ? Bin on est super flattées ! Mici beaucoup ! Ton soutien nous va droit au cœur ! Sinon, pour le titre, c'était celui auquel on avait pensé en premier lieu, mais comme le dit Lilulle, c'est vrai que maintenant, le lien est pas très évident avec la suite de la fic…Enfin, sauf si on considère que Eli, Eymelie, Méli, Lorelei et les autres sont des Harpies…Gauloises. Bon bref, ok, notre titre est peu adapté, mais on espère que tu continueras à nous lire !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

**Mystérieuse visite nocturne**

Dans l'embrasure du salon se tenait la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque cardiaque. Que faisait le directeur de Poudlard chez ces gens à cette heure-là de la nuit ?

Justement, Mme de Quercevalles avait fait apparaître une tasse de thé, et la tendit à Dumbledore avec un grand sourire :

« _Earl Grey_, mon cher Albus… »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fameuse hospitalité des sorciers d'Occitanie. », sourit en retour le sorcier anglais. Puis il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux : « Vous savez bien sûr qui je suis venu voir. Il s'agit d'une question importante dont je ne peux discuter qu'avec lui. »

Aélis de Quercevalles hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr. En tant que chef de cette famille, il est le plus à même à gérer cette situation. Il connaît le problème mieux que quiconque. Et n'oublions que c'est l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui soit –avec vous naturellement Albus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Certes, Elianor avait dit que son père était Médicomage, qu'il était très respecté dans son milieu, et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile de devenir un grand Médicomage, mais de là à le comparer à Dumbledore, il y avait un fossé ! Mais le directeur ne semblait pas outré de la comparaison, et sourit en sirotant son thé.

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Je ne le vois nulle part… »

« Oh, il ne va pas tarder. Vous connaissez ses responsabilités, je présume ? »

Elle désigna d'un geste vague le manteau de la cheminée. Puis Johan annonça :

« Le voilà… »

Harry tordit le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'entrée et sur celui qui devait la franchir sous peu, alors qu'un gros chat se faufila par la fenêtre. Mme de Quercevalles ordonna à son fils de les laisser. Harry se rencogna dans l'ombre, le temps pour Johan de monter l'escalier. Quand il revint, Dumbledore et sa mère semblaient parler à une tierce personne invisible. Qui répondit à cet instant même :

« Nous devrions monter à l'étage. Rester dans un lieu aussi exposé n'est guère prudent. »

C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que celui qui venait de prononcer ça n'était autre que le gros chat qui était entré par la fenêtre quelques instants plus tôt. Son cœur rata un battement, et il se précipita dans la cuisine, pour aller se cacher dans le placard à provisions.

« C'est curieux. », fit la voix du chat. « J'aurais cru entendre un bruit dans la cuisine. »

Harry retint sa respiration à la fois pour que le chat ne l'entende pas et pour ne plus sentir l'étrange odeur qui se dégageait d'une palette recouverte d'une croûte bleuâtre visiblement en décomposition sous son nez –ces Français mangent de ces trucs ! Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et se permit de sortir du placard, à demi mort d'asphyxie. Il suivit les pas jusqu'au troisième étage. Il n'y avait jamais été la veille, mais cette partie là du moulin semblait nettement moins officielle que le rez-de-chaussée et les deux premiers étages.

Un couloir étroit éclairé de torches enchantées et orné une galerie de portraits de famille. Celui du bout était bien sûr la famille actuelle. Cependant c'était étrange. Les parents d'Elianor semblaient beaucoup plus jeunes –une petite trentaine d'années tout au plus. Johan n'était qu'un jeune garçon de quatre ou cinq ans qui agitait malicieusement la main, et Elianor quand à elle était un tout petit bébé gigotant et babillant. Son père, qui la tenait, souriait, visiblement heureux, mais sa femme avait les traits creusés et son sourire à elle était forcé. Dessous, une date était gravée dans les dorures du cadre : 1981. ''L'année où mes parents ont été assassinés'' pensa Harry avec amertume. Il avança prudemment dans le couloir ; devant lui, les silhouettes de son professeur et du chat parlant se détachaient à la lueur tremblotante des torchères. Visiblement, la mère d'Eli était partie se coucher. L'animal s'arrêta devant un des tableaux au fond du couloir.

« Regardez, Albus. Ma fille. Comme elle était belle…Une sorcière très douée. Comme sa mère… »

Le chat eut un soupir et continua à avancer. Il pria son invité d'entrer dans une pièce adjacente. Harry fronça les sourcils : ils accrochaient aussi les tableaux de leurs animaux domestiques dans leur galerie de portrait ? Décidément, ils n'étaient pas nets, dans cette famille.

Il avança jusqu'au tableau que le chat avait montré, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il ne représentait pas comme il l'avait supposé un félin mais bien un être humain. Plus précisément, une jeune femme aux grands yeux mauves, dont les cheveux cuivrés étaient relevés en deux tresses emprisonnées dans un filet de perles luisantes. Elle portait une robe pourpre brodée de fils d'or, et ses deux mains blanches étaient jointes sur son ventre. Visiblement, remarqua Harry, elle ne paraissait pas exactement être sa contemporaine immédiate : les vêtements qu'elle portait, riches et ouvragés, avaient tout du plus pur style médiéval. Harry lut l'inscription sous le cadre, et resta interdit : _Aude de Montségur (1213-1246)_. S'il avait pu, il serait entré dans la pièce pour demander comment un chat pouvait bien être le père d'une jeune fille née au 13ème siècle, et pourquoi celle-ci ne s'appelait-elle pas Quercevalles, mais Montségur, d'abord ? Certes, pour le chat, il se pouvait très bien qu'il soit un Animagus, mais aucun être humain ne pouvait décemment vivre plus de huit cents ans ! Il se promit de demander quelques explications à Hermione dès lundi, car tout cela était décidément très étrange.

Précautionneusement, il s'approcha de la porte. Les deux personnes (puisque apparemment, le chat était une personne) étaient en pleine discussion. Le chat était installé sur un fauteuil en face de Dumbledore, et il parlait :

« Je comprends vos craintes, Albus, mais je peux vous affirmer que ce Trompelamort ne nous fait pas peur… »

« Voldemort, Guilhem. », corrigea doucement Dumbledore.

« Peu importe. », continua le chat qui visiblement s'appelait Guilhem. « Notre famille a connu bien des mages noirs durant ces derniers siècles. Ce n'est pas un de plus qui va nous effrayer… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, compréhensif. Le chat noir et blanc leva la patte droite en signe d'atténuation :

« Cependant il est vrai que cette attaque, ce massacre ignoble, a de quoi effrayer. Surtout que je ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort s'en serait pris aux fées…Nos familles et leur communauté étaient liées avant même que je naisse…Personne n'a jamais osé s'en prendre aux fées, c'est totalement insensé ! Cet homme doit être totalement fou. »

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit :

« Oh non, Guilhem, il n'est pas fou. Voldemort avait une excellente raison de se venger des fées. Seulement, il s'en est aperçu seulement cet été et en a mesuré les conséquences que très récemment, d'où l'heure tardive de sa vengeance. »

L'animal eut l'air intrigué.

« Je développerai bien ma pensée… », fit Dumbledore. « …mais je crois que je vais d'abord attendre qu'Harry regagne son lit. »

Harry sut alors qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, et que tout ce qu'il avait cru entendre sans être remarqué n'était en fait que ce que Dumbledore avait consenti à lui faire entendre. Un peu déçu et très frustré, le Gryffondor rejoignit sa chambre. Dans le couloir du deuxième, il croisa Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore debout à cette heure, Malefoy ? »

« Je savais pas qu'il fallait que je te fasse un rapport de mes activités nocturnes, Potter. », rétorqua froidement le blond en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Eh bien tu le sauras maintenant. »

Drago se figea et se retourna d'un bloc :

« Tu peux expliciter ? »

Harry décida de s'amuser un peu avec le Serpentard blond ; après tout, c'est pas toutes les nuits qu'on croise Malefoy en pyjama bleu à rayures jaunes et pantoufles assorties, les cheveux en bataille. Le Gryffondor s'approcha dangereusement de son ennemi et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Je veux un rapport de tes activités nocturnes, Malefoy… »

Un grand boum ! dehors réveilla Mélinée qui dormait paisiblement. D'un bond, elle fut dans le couloir, mais elle ne trouva personne. Juste la poignée en cuivre de la porte de la chambre de Drago qui était tombée par terre. Un peu perplexe, elle la remit tout de même en place.

oOoOoOo

La journée de dimanche passa tranquillement, à cette différence près qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait dû vexer Malefoy hier, car le blondinet préféra rester enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée à bouder. Le Gryffondor trouva que ce n'était pas fair-play, mais de toutes façons, lui claquer la porte au nez si fort qu'il en avait cassé la poignée, c'était pas du jeu non plus. Et le Préfet Serpentard n'a jamais été connu pour être de bonne foi (1). Bref, il ne revit pas le blond de toute la journée, ni n'entendit évidemment parler de la visite de Dumbledore, ni même ne croisa le chat mystérieux. Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé : Elianor en parla vaguement. Elle l'appelait 'papé', et disait que c'était son ancêtre en ligne (quasiment) directe. Elle savait qu'il était né en 1182, mais comment avait-il fait pour survivre huit cent quatorze ans et pourquoi avait-il l'aspect d'un chat noir et blanc, ça, elle ne le savait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, c'était naturel.

Elle lui montra le portrait de sa famille au troisième étage ; Guilhem de Quercevalles était à côté d'Aude de Montségur. Comme sa fille, il avait les cheveux couleur d'ambre, mais ses yeux étaient d'un vert flamboyant –sûrement la seule chose identique à son apparence actuelle– et il était vêtu en chevalier médiéval : armure frappées aux armoiries d'une croix à quatre branches avec au bout de chaque branche, trois petites boules (2). Elianor expliqua que cette tenue belliqueuse s'expliquait car il y avait eu dans la région d'importantes batailles, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à ça. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'elle connaissait de son passé, c'était ce que le tableau en montrait. À côté de lui, se tenait une jeune sorcière, très belle et très blonde, aux grands yeux gris lumineux, qui avait un air doux et un port de tête aristocratique. Son bras était accroché à celui de son mari.

« C'était sa femme. », commenta Elianor. « Mais il en parle jamais. Il a dû la perdre dans des conditions dramatiques, je suppose. Comme ses enfants. »

Elle montra d'un geste un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, et deux fillettes, la première d'environ dix ans, la seconde n'ayant pas plus de quatre ans, qui se tenaient aux côtés du couple.

« La petite dernière, c'est Aude de Montségur, la seule dont on sache ce qu'elle est devenue. Les deux autres enfants et la femme du papé, on sait pas… »

Quand Harry posa la question de savoir pourquoi la fille du papé s'appelait de Montségur, cependant, la réponse ne fut pas, comme il s'y était attendu, ''parce qu'elle s'est mariée à M. de Montségur''.

« Ce n'est pas son nom. Elle a épousé le comte de Paturelles qui était un noble d'origine moldue ; elle était la première à porter le nom de Paturelles de Quercevalles. Depuis elle, tout le monde dans la famille porte le nom de Paturelles de Quercevalles. », fit Elianor. « Et Aude de Montségur, c'est sous ce nom qu'elle est plus connue. En fait, Montségur, c'est le nom d'une forteresse pas très loin d'ici ; et c'est là qu'elle aurait vécu et qu'elle est morte. Mais c'était une très grande sorcière. En fait, c'est la fondatrice de notre dynastie –avec le papé qui était son père bien sûr. Je crois que de toutes les morts qu'il a connues depuis qu'il est patriarche de cette famille, c'est la sienne qu'il a le plus de mal à surmonter même huit cents ans après…Mais si ça t'intéresse, la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons est remplie d'ouvrages historiques la concernant. »

Mélinée hocha la tête en signe d'approbation :

« Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant dedans. C'était une sorcière exceptionnellement puissante, mais on a pas retrouvé beaucoup de documents sur elle, comme s'ils avaient tous disparus…Par exemple, tout le monde ignore pourquoi elle est morte si jeune –alors que les sorciers du Moyen-Âge avaient une durée de vie moyenne largement supérieure à celle des moldus de l'époque… »

Harry contempla encore une fois le portrait de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, et lui cligna de l'œil. Le jeune homme se demanda quels secrets elle pouvait bien dissimuler derrière ce sourire énigmatique.

oOoOoOo

_Dans un immeuble moldu…_

« Alors, les jeunes, comment s'est passé ce week-end chez Elianor ? », demanda Lara, la fille aînée des Astadourian quand ils arrivèrent par la cheminée.

Le Gryffondor recracha une bouffée de cendres, et répondit :

« Oh, c'était bien…Euh…Très jolie maison… »

« La Goutte a marché, Harry chéri ? », s'enquit la mère de Méli. Elle faisait de plus en plus penser à Mrs Weasley, songea le Golden Boy.

Harry mit un instant à comprendre de quoi voulait parler Mme Astadourian. Puis il se souvint :

« Oh, oui, à merveille. Malefoy est aussi exécrable qu'il l'a toujours été… »

Harry revint à sa chambre et commençait à défaire son sac, quand Mélinée entra dans la pièce :

« Harry, tu sais, je trouve que tu exagères…Moi, je le trouve très gentil, Drago. »

Harry dévisagea sa correspondante française.

« Tu sais Mélinée, _Drago _et _gentil_ ne font **jamais** partie d'une même phrase sans qu'on y ajoute une négation… »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais pas…Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un garçon très sensible, tu sais. », fit la jeune fille en faisant une moue adorable.

« Comment tu pourrais mieux le connaître que moi ? Je le connais depuis cinq ans et ça fait cinq ans qu'il me pourrit la vie ; toi, tu l'as vu en tout et pour tout dix minutes, le temps qu'il me mette dehors de sa chambre à coups de pied aux fesses… »

« Hier soir, quand vous vous êtes disputés et qu'il a cassé la poignée de sa chambre, ça m'a réveillée. Je me suis levée pour la remettre, et il a ouvert la porte. Je crois qu'il pensait que c'était toi. En tous cas, il avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges. Alors je lui ai demandé si ça allait pas, il a commencé par me dire que tout allait bien, mais vu que j'ai insisté, il m'a fait entrer dans sa chambre. »

Au regard soupçonneux d'Harry, Mélinée rougit et ajouta précipitamment :

« Bon, d'accord, pour qu'il me fasse entrer, j'ai dit que je savais invoquer la meilleure crème d'alcool de pêche –et en plus c'est vrai. Et j'ai un peu parlé avec lui –bon d'accord, l'alcool de pêche, ça aide à délier les langues. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu ne devrais pas le juger si sévèrement. »

« Tu voudrais que je le juge comment ? Méli, son père est un _Mangemort _! C'est même le bras droit de Voldemort ! »

Mélinée eut l'air blessé.

« Mais ça, c'est son _père _! Pas lui ! Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé ce que _lui_ voulait faire de sa vie ? Harry… » La jeune fille lui prit les mains. « Ça le fait beaucoup souffrir que tout le monde le juge d'après son père, toujours…Son père, c'est quelqu'un qui lui a fait beaucoup de mal, tu sais. Enfin, non, d'ailleurs, tu le sais pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Comment ça beaucoup de mal ? Tu te moques de moi ? Quand je l'ai vu juste avant ma rentrée en deuxième année, dans l'Allée des Embruns, il n'avait qu'à demander et son père lui aurait offert le magasin entier ! C'est ça, ta définition de la maltraitance ? Il est pas maltraité, il est pourri gâté, c'est une différence. »

Mélinée secoua nerveusement la tête.

« Oh non. Ça, ce ne sont que des apparences pour donner le change en public. Son père manipule très bien les autres, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe là-bas, chez eux, dans ce manoir horrible et si sombre…Non, t'as vraiment aucune idée… »

La jeune fille paraissait vraiment horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme si elle avait pu _voir_ ces choses révoltantes de ses propres yeux. Harry se souvint de quelque chose. Il recula légèrement :

« Attends, ne me dis pas que…ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de Légilimencie pour lire dans les pensées de Malefoy ? »

Mélinée rougit furieusement (ce qui jurait singulièrement avec ses cheveux d'un violet étincelant) :

« Il était d'accord pour que je le fasse… », chuchota-t-elle en se tordant les mains. « Je l'aurais jamais fait autrement. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait la croire ou pas :

« Eh bien alors ? Raconte ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a montré ? Que son père organisait des tournantes avec les Mangemorts pour le faire violer le soir venu, dans des cachots humides et grouillant de rats et de cafards ? » Méli lui jeta un regard noir, et cela mit le Survivant en colère : « Mais enfin tu vois pas qu'il t'a manipulée ? Malefoy, c'est l'être le plus ignoble que la Terre ait jamais porté –enfin, avec son père et Voldemort bien sûr…Il t'a juste fait voir des choses horribles qui ne se sont jamais produites, et toi tu l'a cru ! Ne sois pas stupide ! »

« Elles se sont produites ! », protesta Mélinée en haussant le ton. « Personne ne peut mentir sous la Légilimencie, à moins d'être un excellent Occlumens, ce dont franchement, je doute qu'il soit ! Et tu le sais bien ! »

Harry savait en lui-même que la jeune fille avait probablement raison : il avait lui-même testé l'Occlumencie et savait l'exercice très périlleux, et après tout, Lucius était vraiment un être abject, alors pourquoi ne le serait-il pas aussi avec son propre fils ? Cependant, il refusa de l'admettre (ah, la fierté masculine), et quitta la pièce sous prétexte d'aller aider Mme Astadourian à mettre la table.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ? »

Mélinée leva les yeux vers son grand frère Arakel qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Non, non. Tout va très bien. », mentit-elle.

Arakel fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il avait entendu les éclats de voix des deux jeunes gens. Et les yeux verts de sa jeune sœur étaient d'un vert brillant, remplis des larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser couler. Ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un marron terne et sans éclat. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas bien. La dernière fois que ses cheveux avaient eu cette couleur elle avait largué son copain la veille. Mais Arakel savait que sa cadette ne lui dirait rien.

« Allez, viens, maman a dit que le dîner serait bientôt prêt… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Il suffit de voir son nom, ah, ah, ah (jeu de mot à la con made in Lilulle)…

(2) Autrement appelée 'Croix du Languedoc'…Si quelqu'un voit pas ce que c'est, envoyez-nous un mail, Lilulle vous fera parvenir ça…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Qu'a fait Lucius à son fils ?

A/ Il le prive de dessert quand il est pas gentil.

B/ Il le prostitue pour payer ses impôts parce qu il est ruiné…

C/ Il l'a vendu à Voldemort, et c'est comme ça qu'il est devenu son bras droit.

D/ Il le force à s'habiller en fille…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Harry nous pète des crises de jalousie, et où Eli fait une découverte capitale sur son cousin ! _


	15. La vérité sort de la douche des ado

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Nous voici donc arrivé(e)s au chapitre 15 ! D'après Ritsu, c'est à partir de là que tout part en vrille, à vous de juger !

Cette semaine on va limiter les blablas, car nous sommes très fatiguées…d'avoir pas eu cours ! Non, en vrai, nos facs à toutes les deux ont été bloquées, mais samedi nous sommes allées manifester. Et c'est fatiguant de marcher hi hi. Donc on va faire court, une fois n'est pas coutume !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lelia Black** Oh là là, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon jeu de mot (pourtant j'étais la première à penser qu'il était vraiment moisi…mais la bonne foi est un élément essentiel du droit, et en tant que juriste, chaque fois que j'entends Malefoy, je vois le Code civil…) Bref, je te rassure, imaginer ce que Lulu a fait à son fils, c'est pas d'une originalité folle… ! Pour les Sept Clés, je pense que je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite, mais ça sera expliqué plus tard…Par contre, Mélinée va bientôt divulguer ce qu'elle sait ! Patience !

PS : tu vois Voldy à la Star Ac' ? Loooooooooooool !

**Miellina : **Non c'était pas dans les réponses proposées, mais Ritsu trouvait ça beaucoup plus drôle héhé…(Quelle petite vicieuse !) En tous cas, ta réponse nous a surpris. Tu penses que Lulu prostitue le Dragounet ? Hmmm, si c'est ce que la majorité des auteurs mettent…alors on fait partie d'une minorité ! Mais chuuuut, tu le sauras bientôt héhé !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

**La vérité sort de la douche des adolescents**

Les deux premières semaines de cours se déroulèrent sans encombre particulière, si ce n'est que Rogue avait décidé de continuer à donner des cours de Potions à ses élèves d'Aspics. Et comme Harry et Ron avaient tous deux obtenus de bonnes notes, Rogue avait été obligés de les reprendre en cours –il ne voulait pas que ses élèves de sixième année prennent de retard (les Aspics de Potions ne pouvaient souffrir d'aucun retard), mais il pensait surtout à ses quatre Serpentard qu'aux trois Gryffondor. Le reste du temps, Rogue rentrait à Poudlard assurer les cours. Dumbledore semblait avoir jugé que Tonks seule pouvait rester sur place, et en cas de problème, elle pouvait très bien avertir sa hiérarchie. Mis à part ces cours où Hermione, Ron et lui étaient littéralement persécutés (trois contre cinq…), tout se passait pour le mieux.

Alors que le premier week-end en France avait été fort mouvementé pour Harry, tout semblait se tasser à présent, et il ne repensait presque plus à son thème astral catastrophique, au chat parlant, au portrait de la mystérieuse Aude de Montségur et aux Sept Clés mentionnées sur le linteau de la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, il en avait parlé avec Hermione, mais elle et Eymelie n'avaient rien trouvé de très intéressant à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons sur les ancêtres d'Eli, et elles avaient préféré se rabattre sur l'étude des thèmes astrologiques. Tout juste avaient-elles réussi à savoir au terme de longues recherches que 1212 tombait en plein dans une guerre sanglante qui avait déchiré le sud de la France entre différentes factions de sorciers et de moldus. Les Trencavel, famille de la mère d'Elianor, étaient obscurément mentionnés, et plus vaguement encore les Quercevalles. Hermione trouva même le nom de Malefoy une fois, juste pour signaler qu'ils avaient quitté le royaume de France en 1217-1218 pour aller s'enterrer dans les brumes anglaises. Mis à part cela, rien d'ébouriffant.

Le plus préoccupant pour Harry ne venait cependant pas d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux mais d'êtres vivants de chair et de sang : à partir de leur altercation de l'autre soir, Mélinée semblait s'être singulièrement rapprochée du Préfet Serpentard ; depuis qu'il était revenu à l'Académie le mercredi matin, ils ne se quittaient plus. La tendance s'accentua le week-end suivant. Harry avait été invité en Bretagne à passer le week-end avec Hermione et Eymelie chez Lorelei, car le grand-père de celle-ci présidait la cérémonie en l'honneur des fées massacrées la semaine passée, en sa qualité de Grand Druide de Brocéliande. Toute la famille Astadourian (y compris le Gryffy) avait été invitée. Mais Mélinée avait préféré pendant ce temps aller chez Elianor, qui était restée chez elle, n'aimant pas les mondanités ; sa famille était déjà représentée en la présence de son père (de surcroît l'enterrement de la marraine d'Eli avait eu lieu peu de temps avant et la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas que cette douleur soit ravivée). Au retour au collège Beauxbâtons le lundi suivant, il aurait fallu un sécateur pour détacher Mélinée du Serpentard. Bien sûr, elle avait repris son attitude amicale envers le Gryffy à binocles, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle passait à Beauxbâtons beaucoup plus de temps avec le blond qu'avec son propre correspondant. À la grande irritation d'Harry.

oOoOoOo

« Et tu t'en fous toi ? », avait dit le Survivant d'un ton pour le moins agressif à Eli qui était assise dans la cour en train d'avaler un cake garni de fruits confits.

Le week-end approchait et Eli ne voulait surtout pas d'ennuis.

« De quoi ? »

Eymelie, Ron et Hermione qui étaient aussi présents ne semblaient pas non plus comprendre la raison de sa colère.

« Que **_ton_** cousin soit toujours avec **_ma_** correspondante ! »

La jeune fille leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le brun, et répondit tout en gobant un bout d'abricot :

« Bin alors ? Toi t'es toujours en train de traîner avec Eymelie et avec moi et pourtant t'es ni son corres', ni le mien. De toutes façons, ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent non ? Z'ont la majorité sexuelle tous les deux. »

Elle avala le reste du gâteau.

« Super cette couronne provençale… »

Harry bouillait intérieurement. Il se tourna vers l'autre côté de la grande cour centrale. Drago et Mélinée étaient assis dans l'herbe et mangeaient des gâteaux arméniens préparés par Mme Astadourian. Ils semblaient tous deux plongés dans une conversation passionnante, car la jeune fille ne cessait d'agiter les mains. Au moment où il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers les deux adolescents, Mélinée se pencha sur le blond afin de lui enlever une miette de gâteau qu'il avait sur la commissure des lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus ; Harry se leva d'un bond. Ron et Lorelei arrivée en renfort ne furent pas de trop pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le couple. D'ailleurs, la grande Préfète poussa le zèle tellement loin qu'elle assomma à moitié le Gryffondor et lui brisa les lunettes.

« Cette fille a une poigne de troll des cavernes ! », s'écria Hermione en réparant les lunettes de Harry.

« En tous cas, il a l'air d'être vachement accro à Mélinée pour faire ce genre de truc débile… », déduisit pensivement Lorelei en scrutant le Golden Trio s'éloigner. Hermione avait jugé préférable de l'éloigner avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

« Schluuurp…Tu crois ? », fit Eli en se léchant les doigts pour récupérer les derniers fruits confits.

« Et arrête de bouffer bientôt tu tiendras plus sur ton balai ! », hurla la Préfète en lui assénant un coup de grimoire d'Expression de Magie Artistique sur le crâne.

oOoOoOo

Le week-end qui s'annonçait n'augurait rien de très joyeux. Elianor, qui croulait sous les devoirs (elle avait encore pris du retard du fait des retenues que Pètesec lui avait collé), n'avait pas prévu d'organiser encore un autre truc chez elle. Hermione et Eymelie avaient prévu d'aller dans une grande bibliothèque moldue du côté de Tolbiac à Paris afin de faire des recherches –ces histoires de Clés, de guerres sanglantes, avaient émoustillées la curiosité de la Préfète Gryffondor, et Eymelie lui avait dit que peut-être les moldus avaient conservé plus de documents sur le sujet, puisque apparemment cette guerre avait été sorcière autant que moldue. Quant à Ron et Lorelei, ils avaient prévu d'aller à une cérémonie druidique top secret à Stonehenge pour l'avènement de la nouvelle Lune et du solstice d'hiver prochain. Mélinée quant à elle n'avait rien prévu de spécial, mais Harry était déjà content du fait que ce serait un week-end sans aucun Malefoy à l'horizon. Depuis l'histoire du parc, il faisait plus ou moins ouvertement la tête à Mélinée ; celle-ci ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir dès le repas du vendredi soir :

« Hé bin ? », demanda-t-elle au brun alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres. « Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? T'as l'air vraiment étrange depuis deux trois jours… »

Harry décida de jouer franc-jeu :

« Ce qui me tracasse ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous traficotez, toi et Malefoy. Vous êtes toujours ensemble. J'ai jamais vu ça. Il a même envoyé bouler Zabini l'autre jour. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, l'autre nuit. »

Le visage de Mélinée se referma instantanément. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux orange fluo en vigueur ce jour-là.

« Pas question. L'autre jour, tu as dit que c'était un menteur, alors je te dirais plus rien sur lui. Si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement. »

Bien qu'Harry soit contrarié, il n'insista pas ; il comprit qu'il avait froissé la jeune fille quand elle avait voulu lui parler du 'problème' du Serpentard et qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus à son sujet. Effectivement, le samedi et le dimanche se passèrent sans trop d'incident –du moment qu'Harry ne prononçait pas le nom du blond. Harry apprit à faire des baklavas, des sortes de gâteaux orientaux très sucrés. Puis ils allèrent faire du shopping dans un centre commercial moldu. Le Gryffondor réalisa alors que les sorciers français étaient beaucoup plus proches de leurs moldus que leurs congénères anglais quelque peu sectaires (à l'image des Malefoy par exemple), et qu'en troisième année à Beauxbâtons un stage de survie d'un mois en milieu moldu était obligatoire pour tous les étudiants.

« Oui, moi j'ai travaillé dans _fast food_ écossais moldu. C'était horrible, je devais porter une veste rouge fluo –impossible de trouver une couleur de cheveux qui allait avec ça. Et l'odeur de friture…Uuuurk… »

Bref, tout allait (presque) pour le mieux quand tard dans la nuit de dimanche soir…

oOoOoOo

_Moulin de la Cacahouète au Pastis, dimanche…_

Les couloirs du premier étage étaient totalement déserts. Toute la famille était donc partie se coucher. Eli se faufila à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Puis elle s'arrêta à mi-parcours, songeuse, et se tapota la lèvre supérieure avec son index.

« Voyons… », se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Où est ce que je mettrais un reste de tarte à l'abricot flambée au pastis si j'étais un vieux débris sénile coincé depuis huit cents ans dans un corps de chat bas du ventre ? » Elle sembla réfléchir intensément, puis poursuivit son monologue : « Hmmmpff, je peux toujours aller vérifier le cellier, mais je parie qu'il l'aurait mis n'importe où sauf là… »

La jeune fille descendit à la cuisine, mais ne trouva rien dans le cellier si ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de roquefort qu'elle engloutit quand même. Elle remonta à l'étage, quand quelque chose attira son attention une fois arrivée au palier du deuxième. Il y avait un rai de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains. Elle eut un rictus de triomphe :

« Ahah ! Je t'ai trouvé, espèce de vieux croulant ! T'espérais me gourmander le reste de la tarte de maman ? »

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança, une lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux noisette. Une fois arrivée devant la salle de bains, Elianor brandit sa baguette et hurla bien fort :

« Alohomora ! »

Sous la violence du sort –Eli n'avait pas lésiné– la porte s'ouvrit en s'arrachant presque de ses gonds, et la jeune fille pénétra dans la salle d'eau d'un pas conquérant en beuglant :

« Ahahah ! Papé, fais péter la pelle à tarte, je t'ai trouv… »

Cependant, elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Devant elle se tenait son cousin. Il était debout dans la baignoire, de dos, et accessoirement **_nu_**. La jeune fille était tellement interloquée qu'elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de détourner le regard. Le corps du blond était élancé sans être maigre (quand même un peu trop mince), et excessivement pâle. La jeune fille pouvait voir courir ses délicates veines bleutées sous la peau diaphane. Et inexplicablement, ses yeux furent attirés par le dos du Serpentard (1). Sa peau fragile était totalement lacérée par de longues estafilades rougies. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'en voir plus, son cousin avait attrapé une serviette et s'y était enroulé.

« Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », bafouilla-t-il.

« Oh, euh, désolée…Je croyais que c'était le papé qui avait planqué le reste de tarte à l'abricot flambée au pastis…Mais dis donc, c'est terrible ce que t'as dans le dos ! C'est quoi ? Un genre de tatouage new age ? De la scarification ? Dis-moi, ça coûte cher en Angleterre, une scarif' ? Mon frère a payé son tatouage cinq Gallions, mais il bouge…T'aurais vu la tête de maman quand il lui a montré… »

Drago resta un instant bouche bée, quand une voix se fit entendre près du sol :

« _Un tatouage ? Petite couillonne ! Tu vois pas que le pauvre pitchounet a tâté du chat à neuf queues ?_ »

Drago baissa les yeux vers le chat noir et blanc qui venait de parler dans une langue totalement incompréhensible même avec un Idiomagum –mais sa cousine semblait le comprendre, elle.

« Chat à neuf queues ? Ça existe ça ? Mince alors, et moi qui croyais que t'étais de loin le chat le plus bizarre de la Création ! »

Le chat feula :

« _Un fouet petite couillonne ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?_ _Il a été fouetté, battu, martyrisé !_ »

Les yeux d'Eli s'agrandirent.

« Un…un fouet ? Mais qui t'a fait ça ? C'est horrible…Qui a bien pu ? »

Les yeux gris du Serpentard se voilèrent, et il les détourna, gêné. Le chat bizarre reprit la parole dans cette langue étrange et mélodieuse qui ressemblait à de l'espagnol :

« _Ton frère a découvert ça le premier soir en le mettant en pyjama. Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de marques de fouet, et il était _vraiment_ très mince. Quand il est arrivé, il arrivait encore à donner le change avec des sortilèges d'Apparence, mais il n'aurait pas pu tenir encore bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore nous l'a confié. Ici, à la Cacahouète, il n'a plus rien à craindre de ses tourmenteurs. Son sang le protège._ »

Eli porta sa main à sa bouche dans un haut-le-cœur :

« Pourquoi…pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« _Nous avions peur que tu sois choquée…Et nous avions bien raison. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va beaucoup mieux. Le Sortilège de la Marionnette s'est totalement dissipé, et ses ecchymoses disparaissent doucement grâce aux potions cautérisantes de ta mère…Nous pensons que c'est la même personne qui lui a fait tout ça…_ »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et répéta :

« Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? »

« _Impossible de le savoir, il refuse de nous le dire et…_ »

Une voix claire et brisée coupa la parole de Guilhem de Quercevalles :

« Mon père. C'est mon père qui a fait ça. »

oOoOoOo

'_Wooooooofff !'_

Un énorme bruit en provenant de la chambre de Mélinée réveilla Harry ; bruit qui fut d'ailleurs suivi d'un hurlement suraigu. Sans nul doute en provenance du fond de la gorge de Méli. Puis plus rien. Le Gryffy se leva, mit ses lunettes sur son nez, et tâtonna dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille, persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, et la referma précautionneusement derrière lui. Et là ce fut comme s'il avait remonté des profondeurs silencieuses de l'océan directement sur la piste de danse du _Queen_ un samedi soir. Il comprit que quelqu'un avait jeté un sort de Silence sur la porte. Il regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui, incrédule : une Elianor en bas de pyjama rouge en pilou orné de chats blancs, et en débardeur en coton hurlait de toutes ses cordes vocales en cassant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à portée de main. Le tout sous les yeux d'une Méli en chemise de nuit rose à paillette qui ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire pour calmer son amie, si ce n'est jeter un sort de Silence autour de sa chambre pour éviter d'ameuter toute la maison.

La jeune fille se précipita vers son correspondant :

« Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, apparemment elle a transplané ou…je sais pas comment elle a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, mais elle est furieuse ! »

C'est alors qu'Harry perçut, entre deux bris d'objets, ce que la sorcière du Languedoc hurlait :

« ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT À MOI, SA PROPRE COUSINE… ! ACCIDENTELLEMENT…SOUS LA DOUCHE ! ...PAR LA FAUTE DU VIEUX GATEUX ! INDIGNE…PERSONNE NE ME PREVIENT…QUAND JE PENSE… »

Enfin, après avoir brisé et piétiné sauvagement une boîte à bijoux rose, Eli sembla se calmer, et se tourna pantelante vers les deux autres.

« Bande de salauds… », couina-t-elle.

Harry se racla la gorge :

« Excuse-moi, mais je comprends rien…C'est quoi, cette histoire ? »

« Oui, qu'est ce que tu as fait accidentellement sous la douche avec ton cousin ? », parvint à croasser Mélinée en essayant de ne pas voir l'état de sa chambre.

Elianor se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à sangloter nerveusement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure et beaucoup de mouchoirs, elle commença à raconter à Harry, alors que Mélinée jetait à tort et à travers des '_Réparo_' frénétiques tout en écoutant son amie :

« C'est Drago…J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez caché ça…Méli, c'est vraiment immonde de m'avoir fait ça ! Je suis sa _cousine_, qui peut mieux le comprendre ici ? Dire que je l'ai appris en rentrant sans faire exprès dans la salle de bains au moment où il y était… »

À ces mots, Harry sursauta :

« T'as appris quoi ? »

Elianor lui jeta un regard noir :

« Qu'il se savonnait avec du gel douche Bourjois à l'extrait de lotus ! » Devant l'air ahuri du Golden Boy de Poudlard, Elianor aboya : « Que son père le battait, imbécile ! »

Une carpe japonaise devait avoir l'air plus intelligente qu'Harry à cet instant :

« Le bat ? Son père ?...Lucius Malefoy…le bat ? »

« Oui, son père ! Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont plusieurs pères toi ? », rugit la jeune fille en se mouchant une dernière fois.

Le Survivant n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais comment… ? T'as vu ça quand il prenait sa douche ? Comment… ? »

Cette fois, Elianor _et_ Mélinée eurent clairement l'air de le prendre pour un demeuré.

« Enfin, il prend pas sa douche en scaphandrier, c'était facile de voir ça… »

« Ça veut dire que tu l'as vu euh… »

« À poil oui ! », s'énerva presque Elianor.

« Et alors ? »

« Bin ça va, franchement, il est un peu mince, mais d'après papé, il était vraiment maigre en arrivant, mais la bouillabaisse de mamie l'a retapé. Les membres longs et fins, la peau très pâle…Et il a de très belles fesses, _mamma mia_, si c'était pas mon cousin, je crois même que je… », s'extasia une Eli qui avait oublié sa colère.

Méli parut gênée :

« Euh…Je crois qu'Harry voulait parler de l'état de ses blessures, pas de ses fesses… »

La jeune fille rougit imperceptiblement.

« Oh euh…Eh bien son dos était entièrement recouvert de marques de fouet, c'était impressionnant…Le papé m'a dit que c'était pire quand il est arrivé, là ils l'ont soigné, et somme toute j'ai vu que des cicatrices qui vont bientôt disparaître…Non mais le plus grave, Méli, c'est que Drago m'a dit qu'il t'avait tout avoué il y a deux semaines. » Ses yeux eurent une lueur qui aurait effrayé Voldemort lui-même. « Alors pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Son père le met sous Imperium toutes ces années, le torture, lui fait subir le Doloris et tout ça, et toi tu estimes que je ne suis pas assez bien pour le savoir ? »

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnaient horriblement. Son propre père lui avait fait subir tout ça…Et lui, quand Mélinée avait tenté d'infléchir un peu son jugement sur le Serpentard, il l'avait violemment rejetée. Il ne l'avait pas crue, mais maintenant il était devant le fait accompli. Elianor et Mélinée ne pouvaient toutes les deux mentir.

Et la raison de la visite de Dumbledore s'éclaircit soudainement, quand une autre pensée se fit jour dans son esprit. Et si le vieux directeur savait tout depuis le début ? S'il savait que le père de Malefoy était un insupportable tyran qui persécutait son fils unique depuis des années ? Et qu'ayant appris l'évasion de Lucius, il avait délibérément envoyé Drago loin de son emprise malfaisante ? Et s'il avait prévu dès le début que Narcissa, qui adorait son fils plus que toute autre chose, chercherait à le mettre en sécurité chez une branche éloignée de sa famille ? Et s'il avait délibérément envoyé Drago chez les Quercevalles en laissant croire que c'était une idée de Narcissa Black ?

Et si cet échange scolaire n'était somme toute qu'un prétexte cachant tout autre chose ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Et ses fesses, la gourgandine, on ne se refait pas !

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Pourquoi Harry pique-t-il sa crise?

A/ Parce que **SA** corres' + **SON** ennemi : Haute Trahison !

B/ Parce que cette grognasse de Mélinée touche à **SON** Drago !

C/ Parce qu'il avait prévu un plan à trois avec Drago et Méli, mais il a l'impression que parti comme c'est, il ferait que tenir la chandelle…

D/ Parce qu'il adore les gâteaux de maman Astadourian et qu'il a pas été invité à en manger avec les deux autres…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Mélinée dévoile enfin le secret qu'elle garde si jalousement… !_


	16. Le secret de la Pensine de Méli

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Et voici venir le chapitre préféré de Lilulle ! Il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup rigolé pour l'écrire avec Ritsuko…Hum, hum, on voit le résultat…Vive les pensées serpentardesques ! Et en plus ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! Bon, pas de beaucoup, mais il fait quand même sept pages au lieu de cinq normalement ! Woow, quel effort…

Sinon, concernant nos vies en général (comment ça, on s'en fout ?) Maxoune notre troisième acolyte a récupéré internet, ce qui signifie qu'on aura moins de mal pour se concerter, notamment concernant les lemons !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci à** Miellina **et à **tit'cerise** pour leur soutien sans faille ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la B la réponse les filles ? Ahah…Mystère ! Et pour **Lelia Black**, on est super contentes que tu aimes nos personnages ! Effectivement on s'est inspirées de gens qu'on connaît très bien –mais ceux qu'on connaît sont…pires que ça en fait ! Et pour Lulu, tu vas avoir la réponse _là, maintenant_, en descendant un peu !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

**Le secret de la Pensine de Méli**

Quand Harry sortit de ses pensées, ce fut pour se rendre compte que les deux filles s'étaient arrêtées de parler et le regardaient. Eli demanda lentement :

« T'étais pas au courant de ça ? Ça fait cinq ans que t'es en cours avec lui, et tu t'en étais pas rendu compte ? »

Harry fit non de la tête. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait refusé de serrer la main du blond, il n'avait plus cherché à en savoir plus sur son ennemi. Le fait de savoir qu'il était battu par son père l'aurait laissé indifférent quelques temps encore auparavant –quoique, le Survivant avait quand même un grand cœur…Mais aujourd'hui, cette nouvelle lui faisait l'impression d'un énorme trou dans la poitrine. La voix de Mélinée interrompit encore ses pensées :

« Tu comprends, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, il en a tellement honte…Il ne voulait pas que je te le dise ni à toi, ni à Eymelie. Il pensait que vous le répèteriez aux Gryffondor… »

« Mais maintenant, tu peux tout nous dire, pas vrai ? », fit Elianor en prenant son air de bébé cocker abandonné dans un carton le soir de Noël. « Maintenant qu'Harry et moi, on sait tout ! Tu vas pas me renvoyer chez moi à cette heure-là ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Oui, au fait, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

« J'étais tellement en colère, j'ai attrapé la serviette de Drago et je l'ai transformée sans vraiment réfléchir en Portoloin pour venir ici. » Elle désigna une serviette éponge blanche jetée sur un petit canapé de velours rose.

Harry était ébahi (la serviette qui avait servi à envelopper le corps nu et mouillé du Serpentard, gaaaah !). Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil.

« Tu…arrives à fabriquer des Portoloins en sixième année ? »

« Oui, mais seulement quand je suis très en colère, parce que je peux libérer mon pouvoir magique à pleine puissance. Mais notre famille est bizarre je t'ai dit. Il paraît qu'on recèle dans notre sang une puissance magique immense. Mais je sais pas pourquoi. »

Méli hocha la tête :

« Oui. Son frère faisait n'importe quoi quand il était à l'école mais c'était un des plus brillants de la promo, même s'il en foutait pas une. Créer un Portoloin quand elle est particulièrement en colère, c'est pas le pire qu'elle ait fait… »

« Ouais, une fois en troisième année, j'ai fracassé la tribune de Barbiepouff sur le stade de Quidditch, quand cette connasse de Wong avait ensorcelé mon balai pour qu'il repousse le Souaffle. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je t'avais jamais vue autant en colère… »

« Mais maintenant le problème, c'est que je suis plus très sûre de pouvoir recréer le Portoloin pour repartir… »

Mélinée affirma qu'elle enverrait Erevan à la Cacahouète pour dire qu'elle passerait la nuit chez elle suite à un accident de Portoloin mal réglé. Enfin, quand le hibou familial fut reparti, les trois jeunes gens purent reprendre la conversation qui les intéressaient : Malefoy (une fois n'est pas coutume pour Harry).

Mais Mélinée ne voulut pas raconter :

« Non, ça serait trop long, trop chiant, je préfère vous montrer, ça ira beaucoup plus vite, je me sens pas de tout raconter…M'soule. »

Elle se dirigea vers un coffre fuchsia qu'Eli avait écrasé mais qu'elle avait réparé, et l'ouvrit. Elle farfouilla quelques instants dedans et en tira un petite bassine de marbre rose, où étaient gravé en caractère calligraphique : _M.R.A_. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine, et Elianor confirma ce qu'il avait déjà compris :

« Mélinée, qu'est ce que tu fous avec ta Pensine ? Tu vas pas nous _montrer_ ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Si moi je l'ai vu par Légilimencie, c'est resté dans mes pensées, il suffit de les extraire… »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, porta sa baguette rose à sa tempe, et un filet argenté s'en écoula. D'un mouvement fluide, elle fit tomber la pensée dans la bassine, et y trempa doucement sa baguette dans un mouvement circulaire.

« Voilà, ça devrait être à peu près bon… », commenta-t-elle d'un air égal, comme si elle venait de retirer un gâteau au yaourt du four.

Harry était de plus en plus interloqué : les sorcières de cette école étaient décidément très douées…Arriver à faire des choses pareilles…Lui-même n'avait jamais mis de pensée dans une Pensine. Il n'avait même pas idée du mode opératoire pour y parvenir.

Mélinée leur fit signe de s'approcher :

« Bon, je vous accompagne pas, je connais l'histoire par cœur… »

D'un geste de tête, Eli l'invita à la rejoindre au-dessus du petit bassin. La pensée de Méli y clapotait doucement.

« À trois ! », lui indiqua Elianor. « Un…deux…trois… »

oOoOoOo

Harry n'aimait pas les Pensines, car en règle générale, il se faisait toujours mal aux fesses en tombant dans la pensée. Et comme il était toujours en fraude pour regarder dans les pensées des autres, ça n'arrangeait rien du tout. Pour la première fois, il pénétrait dans les pensées de quelqu'un qui l'avait autorisé et même incité à le faire.

Il regarda autour de lui. Sans grande surprise, il était dans le couloir de chez Elianor. Rien de surprenant, c'était là que tout s'était passé…À côté de lui, Elianor se relevait péniblement. Visiblement elle avait autant de mal que lui avec l'atterrissage. Devant eux, Mélinée venait de sortir de sa chambre, et au fond du couloir, Harry vit son autre moi s'éloigner. Mais la Méli des souvenirs ne le vit pas ; elle avait remarqué le bouton de porte que Malefoy avait fait tomber en la claquant violemment au nez de Harry l'instant d'avant. La jeune fille le ramassa, et le remit en place, quand la porte se rouvrit sur le Malefoy le plus décoiffé qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Comme l'avait dit Méli, on aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré ; ses yeux gris d'habitude froids et inexpressifs étaient brillants et orageux, le blanc de l'œil rouge.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Pott… »

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Potter.

« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te déranger…Euh…Chuis Mélinée. Mélinée Astadourian, la corres' de Harry, tu te souviens ? »

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, quand Méli glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement pour l'empêcher de le faire.

« Attends ! Euh…Je veux pas paraître ennuyeuse, mais t'as l'air vraiment pas très bien…Tu veux que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

Malefoy semblait au bord des larmes, et Mélinée insista : il pourrait au moins la laisser entrer, elle ne dirait rien…

« Quelquefois, ça soulage, de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, Eymelie m'a dit que les moldus appellent ça 'aller chez le spychianalyste'. », avança même la jeune fille. « Et puis, si ça peut te remonter le moral, je sais invoquer une bouteille d'alcool de pêche que ma mère fabrique… »

Avec un soupir résigné, Drago ouvrit la porte. Méli entra dans la chambre, et invoqua aussitôt une grande bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré, et deux verres à pied. Elle en versa dans le premier verre et le tendit au Serpentard.

« Alors, si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry se tourna vers Elianor :

« Et elle croit que Malefoy va lui déballer sa vie comme ça ? », s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un rictus carnassier :

« Ne sous-estimes pas le pouvoir de la crème de pêche de maman Astadourian… »

Effectivement, Malefoy avait l'air méfiant, au premier verre, et refusa de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis au bout du troisième verre, il semblait déjà beaucoup plus décontracté, limite joyeux. Il avait déboutonné les trois premiers boutons de son pyjama à rayures, et s'éventait distraitement.

« Tu veux pas que j'ouvre la fenêtre ? Fait très chaud d'un coup… »

Harry aussi avait tout d'un coup très chaud. Jamais encore il n'avait remarqué la finesse de ces clavicules blanches, la délicate naissance des pectoraux du blond. Il faut dire qu'il jouait depuis deux ans dans l'équipe de basket de Poudlard (une création de Dumbledore qui avait trouvé l'idée chez les Moldus). Les règles étaient les mêmes que chez les Moldus, sauf que le ballon insultait parfois les joueurs quand ils rataient un panier. Bref, tout ce sport, ça aidait, niveau muscle (1).

« Si tu veux. », fit Méli, assise sur le lit, sirotant tranquillement son premier verre. « Je te ressers ? », dit-elle en brandissant le quatrième verre du blond.

Celui-ci revint après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, le pas incertain, et prit le verre qu'il vida. Au bout du sixième verre, Mélinée sembla juger que c'était bon. Elle reposa son deuxième verre sur la table de nuit. À ses côtés, le blond avait l'air perdu et les yeux vitreux.

« Alors, raconte-moi. Pourquoi t'as l'air si malheureux ? »

Et là, Malefoy fit quelque chose qui stupéfia Harry : il éclata en sanglot, tout en hoquetant des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Wow, il a l'alcool de pêche triste, ton pote…Moi en général je rigole très fort et je dérègle tous les objets magiques à deux kilomètres à la ronde…Ça doit être pour ça que Méli veut plus que j'en boive d'ailleurs… », commenta Elianor. « Regarde-moi cette gourgandine arménienne, elle en profite à peine… »

Mélinée était penchée sur le blondinet et s'efforçait de le réconforter :

« Allons, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil, c'est qu'une poignée de porte, tu l'as même pas cassée en plus… »

Le Serpentard se redressant, le visage encore ruisselant :

« Mais…c'est p…pas…po-pour ça…Hic ! C'est…à c-cause d…de mon pè…pè-père… » Il s'essuya le nez sur sa manche : « …I…il est pas gen-gentil…a-avec moi. Hi-hips. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il te punit quand t'as des mauvaises notes ? », demanda doucement Méli en lui caressant gentiment le bras.

Le blond éclata d'un rire presque hystérique. Il eut un hoquet et poursuivit :

« Il me punit…hic ! t…toutout le t-temps…Il m…m'a m-mis s-s-sous…Imperium…hic !...en p-pre…prem…première année p-pour que je s-sois b-b-bien s-sage…Et qu…quand m…ma…maman est p-pas là, i-il… »

Le blond s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague.

« Eh bien ? », fit Méli, qui avait déjà changé de couleur. Nul doute qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Il fait quoi, quand ta mère est pas là ? »

« M…maman ? », couina Drago. « E…elle est g-gen-gentille ma ma-maman… »

« Et ton papa ? »

« Non…Lui…i-il est méch-chant avec moi. Il m-me ta-tape. D-des fois, i-il m-m-m'env-voie le-le D…D…Do…Doloris…qu…quand j-je s-suis méchant hic. »

Le blond retomba sur le lit et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Harry eut envie de mourir en voyant ce spectacle. Impossible qu'il simule ça, ou qu'il l'invente : il était saoul comme Hagrid à la puissance dix !

Mélinée se pencha sur le blond, caressa doucement son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Allons, il est pas là, ton père…Calme-toi. Ça va aller. »

Au bout de cinq minutes enfin, les pleurs cessèrent, et le blond reprit d'un ton entrecoupé de hoquet :

« Il m'a dit…hic !...que je d-devais r-rester p-pu…pur…Que l'Imp…Imperium c'é-était pour ç-ça. Q…que j-je devais g-gar-garder ma pu-pureté… » Il tourna des yeux ruisselants vers la jeune sorcière française. « P-pourquoi m…moi je peux pas av-voir hips ! de co-copines ? P-pour…pourquoi ? »

Mélinée paraissait gênée.

« Tu veux dire que ton père t'interdit d'avoir une petite copine ? Même pour un flirt ? »

Le blond acquiesça avec un large sourire malheureux.

« Y…dit qu…qu'il me t-torturera j-jusqu'à ce…ce que je m'év…m'évanouisse si je…le désho…hips…nore… »

« Mais il est fou son père ! », s'épouvanta Elianor. « Il m'aurait déjà dépecée si j'étais sa fille ! »

Harry acquiesça :

« Il est peut-être un peu démodé…Vierge au mariage ça se fait peut-être encore dans les grandes familles sorcières… ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! », piailla Elianor avec indignation.

Cependant, Mélinée parut réfléchir, et posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule du blond :

« Dis, Drago, est ce que tu m'autorises à regarder dans ton esprit ? »

Drago faillit lui tomber dessus :

« Oooooooh oui alors… », ronronna-t-il presque. « M…mais u-uniquement hic !...s-si tu m…me f-f-fais un bi-bi-bibisou… »

« Me dis pas qu'elle lui a roulé une pelle ! », hurla littéralement Harry.

« Bin calme-toi enfin ! Et y a rien de mal à ça…C'est lui qui demande. », dit Elianor.

Méli, qui n'entendit pas le cri d'Harry, se rapprocha du blond et lui déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

« Voilà. Je peux regarder maintenant ? »

Drago fit une moue que Harry trouva irrésistible.

« C'est pas hips…un vrai…bi-bisou. M-moi je di-disais s-sur la bou…bouche. C'est pas du jeu hic. Si-si je l'av…avais demandé à…à Po…Potter, il l'aurait fait lui hic. C'…c'est un hé…héros…M…mais y m'ai-aime po…J-je lui ai rien f-fait en pl…plus. »

Méli se rapprocha de lui, sa baguette levée :

« Drago, je t'ai fait un bisou comme promis. Et je suis sûre que si tu lui demandes, Harry t'en fera un sur la bouche… »

« Y…y dor-dormirait au-aussi a…vec moi ? Hic ! »

« Oui, aussi. Il dormirait avec toi, il te ferait des câlins, et des tas de trucs qui feraient attraper une crise cardiaque à ton père. Mais maintenant, arrête de bouger, je vais lire dans ton esprit, je t'ai fait le bisou, alors j'ai le droit ! »

Eli flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry, qui était épouvantablement rouge –même ses lunettes semblaient l'être.

« C'est vrai ça ? Tu lui ferais _vraiment _tout ce que son père ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse avant son mariage ? »

« Mais non ! », protesta Harry.

« Tsss tsss…Tu dirais jamais non à un cul pareil ! », fit Eli en gesticulant vers Drago qui était vautré sur le lit.

Harry en avala sa salive de travers et s'étouffa.

« LEGILIMENS ! », hurla la voix de Mélinée, les ramenant tous deux à la réalité.

Bientôt, la chambre s'estompa, et Harry sut avant même que quelque chose apparaisse qu'ils étaient dans le crâne du blondinet, dans ses pires cauchemars.

oOoOoOo

Quand à nouveau tout fut distinct, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans un couloir de pierre suintant d'humidité. Et le sang d'Harry se glaça. Au bout du couloir, il venait d'entendre un hurlement strident. Ce n'était pas la voix de Malefoy. Ce n'était pas sa voix _actuelle_ en tout cas. C'était une voix d'enfant, de tout petit garçon, même. Elianor lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers le fond. Ils entrèrent dans un cachot lugubre et humide.

Debout se tenait Lucius Malefoy, l'air plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années. Sa baguette était levée, et émettait des étincelles rouges et menaçantes, en direction d'un tout petit garçon blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré les années, Harry le reconnut instantanément. C'était Drago sans aucun doute possible. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs, et s'entortillaient en jolies boucles dorées qui tombaient sur ses épaules frêles et nues. Il était vêtu de loques répugnantes et lacérées (au moins aussi sales que celles que portaient Dobby quand il était à leur service), et il était prostré sur lui-même. Ses joues étaient salies par les pleurs qu'il essuyait de sa petite main tremblante.

« Arrête de pleurer, Drago ! », crachait son père. « Je t'ai dit cent fois qu'un Malefoy ne pleure jamais. Comment veux-tu entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il revient ? Un simple Doloris et tu pleurniches comme une fillette…Lamentable… »

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

« Mais son père est fou ! », répéta Eli. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! On ne peut pas soumettre un enfant à un Doloris sans qu'il pleure ! »

Un deuxième éclair rouge traversa l'espace, et Harry n'eut le temps d'entendre qu'un long hurlement et de voir le petit corps tressaillir de douleur, avant d'être aspiré vers un autre souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un parc. Le parc derrière le manoir Malefoy. Drago, âgé cette fois-ci d'une dizaine d'années, se tenait sous un saule pleureur, assis sur un banc de pierre. Il dessinait sur un carnet le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, s'appliquait à reproduire les magistrales pierres dressées du cercle de Stonehenge, qu'on voyait se détacher un peu plus bas dans la vallée. Cependant, un air effrayé se peignit sur ses traits quand il se rendit compte que son père approchait à grands pas. Lucius était à peine arrivé à la hauteur de son fils qu'il lui asséna un coup de canne magistral dans le ventre. Le carnet de croquis tomba à terre. Drago leva ses bras pour se protéger :

« Père, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien fait ! », implora-t-il.

« Rien fait ? Ta mère m'a raconté votre escapade au Chemin de Traverse, pour t'acheter des robes neuves pour ta rentrée…Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de me désobéir… »

« Non, père, je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait… »

« SILENCE ! Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais parlé à Potter chez la couturière…À _Potter _! »

Les yeux gris du garçon étaient dilatés de terreur.

« J…je savais pas que c'était lui ! Je le jure ! »

Lucius eut un rictus mauvais :

« Tu sais que tu ne me laisses guère le choix, Drago. Tu iras à Poudlard, mais tu iras sous mon contrôle le plus étroit ! »

Des larmes brillantes roulèrent sur les joues de Drago :

« Non, pas l'Imperium…Pas ça…Je vous jure que je ne lui parlerai plus, père…Je vous le promets… »

Le crayon au fusain que Drago tenait dans sa main roula sur l'herbe alors que retentissait le sortilège de la torture. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Quand il les rouvrit, Drago était appuyé sur le banc, la respiration entrecoupée, et Dobby était à ses côtés.

« Maître Drago souffre, mais Dobby va bien s'occuper de lui… », disait le petit elfe en épongeant doucement une plaie ouverte à la jambe du blond. « Dobby aide Maître Drago. Mais Maître Drago devrait être plus sage avec son père et ne pas lui désobéir… »

Drago acquiesça douloureusement, alors que le souvenir s'estompait. À cet instant, Harry regrettait presque d'avoir libéré l'elfe de la maison des Malefoy, car après son départ, qui avait pris soin du blond ?

À nouveau, ils atterrirent dans les cachots. Mais cette fois, le souvenir avait l'air plus récent. Il devait dater de quelques mois auparavant tout au plus –juste avant que Lucius Malefoy ne se fasse arrêter– peut-être pendant les vacances de Pâques de la cinquième année. Comme dans le premier souvenir, il était occupé à faire souffrir son fils âgé cette fois d'une quinzaine d'années.

« L'autre jour, le père de Théodore Nott m'a raconté que tu étais de plus en plus proche de miss Parkinson. Avec tout le respect que je porte à cette grande famille de sorciers, aurais-tu par hasard oublié ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Drago, étendu par terre dans des miettes de vêtements déchirés, sanglotait. Il leva des yeux gris délavés de larmes vers son père et balbutia :

« Je…je sors pas avec elle père ! Je le jure, j'ai…j'ai jamais rien fait avec elle ! »

« Ah oui ? Et la fois où Zabini t'a surpris en train de l'embrasser ? »

« Mais c'est elle ! Je l'ai repoussée ! », couina Drago d'un air terrifié.

« Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit. Si jamais tu te donnes à quelqu'un, Drago, je risque de ne plus être aussi patient que jusqu'à présent…_Endoloris !_ »

Le Survivant regarda d'un air horrifié le corps du blond parcouru de spasmes de douleur, entendit les hurlements de souffrance…Il se rappelait cette sensation horrible quand Voldemort l'avait lui aussi soumis au Sortilège dans ce cimetière sinistre. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, il avait mal pour Malefoy Jr.

Harry agrippa le bras d'Eli :

« Je veux revenir dans la chambre. J'en ai assez vu, je ne supporte plus… »

Elianor hocha la tête. Contrairement à Harry, elle avait l'air de savoir exactement comment naviguer dans une Pensine car l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Drago à la Cacahouète. Mélinée venait aussi de sortir des souvenirs du garçon, et semblait bouleversée. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, et Malefoy se laissa aller contre elle. La voix du garçon était encore hésitante, mais il semblait avoir un peu dégrisé :

« Tu…tu as vu mon père ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Méli hocha la tête, et embrassa doucement les cheveux blonds.

« Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ici, il ne peut plus t'atteindre. Ici, même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut rien contre toi. Eli m'a dit que ton arrière-grand-mère maternelle était une Quercevalles. Tu es protégé par ce sang, tu sais. La famille d'Eli (donc la tienne) dispose d'une des protections magiques les plus élaborées de tout le monde de la sorcellerie. Elle ne s'explique pas, mais elle existe. La famille d'Eli dispose d'une source de pouvoir énorme ; ils te protègeront contre ton père qui n'est pas un des leurs. »

La jeune fille se détacha lentement du blond :

« Y a quelque chose que je comprends pas. Pourquoi ton père tient tant à ce que tu restes vierge ? »

Malefoy rougit violemment. Harry était stupéfait ; s'il avait dû dire que quelqu'un dans l'école n'était définitivement plus vierge depuis belle lurette, c'était bien sur Malefoy qu'il aurait misé.

« Je ne sais pas… », avoua le blond. « C'est même pas une tradition chez nous…Ma mère a toujours dit que mon père était un coureur de jupons avant et même après leur mariage. Et elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle était sortie avec des tas de gars à Poudlard avant que sa famille la colle d'office avec mon père… »

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille en marmonnant d'un air perdu :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi…J'ai toujours essayé de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais ça ne suffisait jamais… »

Mélinée lui caressait doucement le dos en murmurant à son oreille des mots réconfortants.

Et lentement, la scène se fit de plus en plus brumeuse, et Harry comprit que le souvenir était fini. Il reprit contact avec le sol de la chambre de Méli en même temps qu'Elianor…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un pouvait nous expliquer pourquoi dans quasiment toutes les fics, Harry et Drago sont décrits comme 'musclés par le Quidditch'…Non parce qu'un sport où tu te contentes de monter sur un balai, on voit pas trop comment ça peut muscler, honnêtement…Et l'idée de Drago qui joue du basket ? Tout simplement Lilulle qui a trouvé un fond d'écran de Drago avec un ballon de basket à la main…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Pourquoi Drago doit-il rester pur ?

A/ Parce que son père a besoin d'un jeune garçon vierge pour l'offrir en sacrifice lors d'un rituel de magie noire.

B/ Pour rien, Lulu, il aime bien juste torturer son fils –et quoi de pire pour un ado que de pas pouvoir soulager ses hormones ?

C/ C'est à cause d'un pari que Lucius a fait avec Rogue. Severus pensait que Drago serait un playboy (comme son paternel), et Lulu, vexé, lui a parié toute sa fortune que non…

D/ Lulu veut éviter toute concurrence, il veut rester le meilleur coup des sang pur, hors de question de se faire doubler par son fils !

_**Petit bonus : **Le trio Lukomax vient de décider de faire bénéficier ses lecteurs chéris d'un petit bonus exclusif. Donc, pour ce chapitre, ceux qui nous laisseront une review non anonyme ou à défaut, avec une adresse mail, auront le bonheur de recevoir dans leur boîte un petit cadeau débile. (Eh oui, on s'amuse comme on peut quand nos facs sont bloquées…La jeunesse désoeuvrée…) _

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on palabre, où on fume pas que du tabac, et où des scandales se dévoilent…_


	17. Scandale à Beauxbâtons

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Coucou tout le monde ! Le retour des Lukomax, en pleine forme cette semaine, et très contentes d'avoir eu tout plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre !

Autant vous prévenir, ce chapitre-là est nettement moins long et moins triste (heureusement !) et n'est pas forcément très utile –quoique. On dira que c'est l'interlude cool, le calme avant la tempête, tout ça…Et surtout continuez à reviewer, ça motive, si, si !

_**Petit mea culpa pour dimanche soir :** Lilulle a publié mais l'a retiré cinq minutes après (ça explique si certains d'entre vous ont eu des alertes sans trouver de nouveau chapitre). Le sondage de Ritsuko, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne convenait pas ! Nos excuses encore ! _

**Réponses aux reviews : **Encore une fois, merci aux reviews anonymes ! Merci à **Griffounette** pour son petit mot ! **Miellina**, il ne faut jamais chercher à comprendre les mecs, surtout quand ils ont un ego surdéveloppé comme Lulu (qui est prêt à tout pour conserver son titre de meilleur coup de la famille). Alors est ce que tu as une idée du rituel de magie noire en question ? **Petruschka**, on se demande comment tu as appris qu'effectivement, le papé était hébergé chez l'une d'entre nous ? En tous cas, il te passe aussi le bonjour et te fait savoir que tu peux pas avoir de part de tarte, car elle se trouve actuellement au fond de son estomac. (Par contre, on sait plus si on t'a fait passer le bonus, alors si tu l'as pas eu, fais-nous signe, on réparera l'oubli.)

Et enfin **lovely-dark** (à qui on a pas eu le temps de répondre, donc on le fait ici), ton air de bébé cocker nous convainc parfaitement : voilà la suite ! Pour le Drarry, hum, désolées que ça soit long, mais comme c'est un couple assez improbable, il faut l'amener en douceur… (De même, si tu as pas eu le bonus cette semaine, fais-nous savoir, on sait plus à qui on l'a envoyé à la fin).

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

**Scandale à Beauxbâtons**

_Pendant ce temps, à la Cacahouète…_

Drago n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste quand sa cousine lui avait arraché la serviette et avait disparu avec dans un craquement sonore. Encore un peu choqué, il baissa les yeux sur le chat qui le scrutait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. L'animal déclama quelque chose, et Drago écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

« Euh, je…je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas le chat… »

Ledit chat leva les yeux au plafond, et reprit avec un soupir et un effort manifeste en français intelligible :

« Le **_chat_** ? Petit couillon ! Evidemment, j'avais oublié que tu ne comprenais plus l'occitan, depuis le temps que j'ai excommunié ton couillandre d'ancêtre…Je disais : rhabille-toi, pitchounet, je déteste avoir ça sous le nez ; ça me rappelle Amaury de Malefoy, et je pourrais faire quelque chose dont ta descendance souffrirait probablement. Et tu iras te coucher ensuite, il se fait tard, et demain tu as école. Je suppose qu'Elianor a encore créé un Portoloin, c'est sa spécialité quand elle s'énerve. Demain matin, nous t'ouvrirons la cheminée pour que tu rejoignes Beauxbâtons sans elle. Pas question de te promener tout seul dans la garrigue quand le soleil n'est pas levé. »

oOoOoOo

_Lundi 6 décembre, Beauxbâtons. _

Comme toujours, après le repas de midi, les filles du groupe de Vampiglams et quelques gars de Fumoquette se retrouvaient avec leurs correspondants dans la vaste cour ombragée du château de Beauxbâtons pour papoter et éventuellement tester de nouvelles herboristeries. Cependant, si Mélinée était avec eux, Drago, lui, ne l'avait pas rejointe. Il semblait particulièrement gêné depuis que la jeune sorcière lui avait dit, le matin même, pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Sorcellerie, qu'elle avait parlé à Eli et Harry de ce que son père lui faisait subir. À la pause, il avait juste rejoint les autres Serpentard, à la plus grande joie de Pansy qui ne cessait de regarder d'un mauvais œil Mélinée depuis plus d'une semaine. Naturellement, Harry avait également mis Ron et Hermione dans la confidence. Le Golden Trio, la correspondante d'Harry, la cousine de Malefoy et Eymelie (qu'Eli avait mise au courant), s'étaient légèrement éloignés du groupe formé par les autres afin de discuter des événements du week-end.

Elianor était assise sur une protubérance d'une racine du saule pleureur de la cour, et tirait nonchalamment sur une cigarette dont la fumée bleue distillait une odeur suave, tout en écoutant parler Harry, qui émettait des hypothèses farfelues (comme toujours) sur les raisons qui auraient poussé Lucius à martyriser ainsi son propre fils.

« Peut-être qu'il trouve tout simplement que c'est un petit con. », conclut Ron. « Sur ce point au moins, on tomberait d'accord, le père Malefoy et moi… »

Mélinée lui balança un coup de sac dans les jambes et Elianor laissa tomber un peu de cendre par terre, dubitative :

« Oui, mais dans ce cas, quelle utilité de le garder vierge ? »

Ron faillit s'étouffer :

« Comment ? Malefoy est vierge ? Impossible, ce petit crétin arrogant doit se taper la moitié de Poudlard, sans compter tout le gotha sorcier d'Angleterre… »

Mais Harry démentit en arguant de ce qu'il avait aperçu dans la Pensine de Mélinée, et Hermione renchérit :

« Ron, c'est vrai…On lui a jamais connu aucune copine…À part cette truie de Pansy qui lui court derrière depuis la première année… »

Ron haussa les épaules :

« Evidemment qu'on lui connaît aucune copine, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie sexuelle des fouines, toi ? » Il pointa d'un doigt accusateur Mélinée : « Et elle alors ? Y a pas une semaine de ça, ils se faisaient des mamours dans le parc ! »

Mélinée rosit :

« On sort pas ensemble ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Bien imité en tous cas. », bougonna Ron.

Eli approuva, et tira une autre bouffée. Hermione qui en reçut dans la tête, finit par craquer :

« Mais c'est quoi ce machin que tu fumes ? Quelle odeur bizarre ! »

« Herbe à cannelle inca et cumin poivré d'Arabie. Une spécialité de Maxime, le Préfet de Fumoquette. Son oncle est grossiste dans une Guilde Sorcière de marchands hollandais, il a des prix terribles dessus. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose d'assez cinglant, mais une grande clameur provenant de l'autre bout de la cour la coupa dans son élan. Un gros groupe de Barbiepouff était agglutiné autour de l'entrée principale du château, et on entendait de vifs éclats de voix. Quelques Chalalard un peu rapaces s'approchèrent aussitôt, attirés par le raffut, tels des hyènes autour d'un cadavre de gnou, auxquels vinrent invariablement se joindre les Serpentard –Drago y compris. Les têtes des Vampiglams et des Fumoquette non loin de là se tournèrent immanquablement vers l'origine de ce tumulte, mais dans l'agitation, impossible de comprendre un mot de ce qui se passait.

Un grand hurlement retentit alors, et le bruit d'une baffe, bientôt recouvert d'autres tollés, puis des étincelles magiques, et à nouveau un beuglement. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait :

« Ecartez-vous bande de tarés ! Chuis Préfète ! Ecartez-vous ! »

Et là, fendant la foule, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, brandissant sa baguette d'un air menaçant, apparut Lorelei. Elle écarta une petite Barbiepouff de deuxième année qui tomba sur les fesses, et rejoignit à grands pas le cercle de Harry, en brandissant un journal qu'elle jeta à la figure de Mélinée en hurlant :

« C'est quoi, _**ça** _? »

La concernée ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, alors qu'Eymelie s'emparait du journal ; après quelques secondes seulement, elle éclata d'un grand rire.

« Et ça te fait rire toi ? », beugla Lorelei. « Pour quoi ça nous fait passer, nous les Vampiglams ? Pour des Barbiepouff au rabais ! Mélinée, tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Mélinée réussit à attraper le journal et poussa un couinement de souris effarée. Hermione lui arracha le papelard, et Harry et Ron purent enfin voir la couverture. Visiblement il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un torchon de presse à scandale. Le titre s'étalait en rouge vermillon sur la première page : _Ici Sorcellerie_. Et en dessous, on pouvait voir différentes photos de sorciers français visiblement célèbres, comme par exemple un article qui expliquait comment la femme du Chef du Département des Aurors, après l'avoir quitté, venait de revenir au foyer conjugal, ou encore un autre qui récriminait un célèbre chanteur sorcier français de vouloir demander la nationalité helvète (1). Mais ce qui avait attiré les foudres de la Préfète blonde, c'était un petit encart en bas à droite : on pouvait y lire : _Secrets intimes à Beauxbâtons, p 22_. Et dans un petit médaillon, on voyait la photo floue d'un couple de loin, en train de pique-niquer sur une étendue herbeuse.

Hermione tourna les pages jusqu'à la 22, où le titre, encore plus sulfureux s'étalait en lettre d'un vert vif :

« _Les Secrets intimes du ménage à trois de Beauxbâtons enfin révélés !_

_Par notre correspondante permanente à Bâtonlair, Esméralda Fouillemerde. _»

Hermione jeta un œil interrogateur à Harry, et lut à haute voix :

« _S'il est des scandales que Beauxbâtons a vu naître, c'est sûrement un des plus gros que la vénérable académie n'ait jamais vu éclater. Et c'est encore une fois à l'occasion d'une visite d'étrangers –et plus précisément d'Anglais– que l'affaire arriva. En effet, depuis maintenant deux semaines, la très noble académie reçoit à domicile des élèves de sixième année de l'école anglaise de sorcellerie Poudlard. Parmi eux, le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, Harry Potter, et l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, Drago Malefoy. Ironie du sort, les deux jeunes hommes de seize ans qui se vouent une haine profonde et réciproque, se voient pourtant réunis autour d'une jeune étudiante française de Beauxbâtons à l'encontre de laquelle ils éprouvent tous deux de forts sentiments._

_Mélinée Astadourian, élève de sixième année à Vampiglams, a tout d'abord eu une chance de conjoncture : le sort l'a désignée pour héberger Harry Potter dans sa famille, ce qui indéniablement a favorisé dans un premier temps le rapprochement des deux adolescents. Notons que ce fait même paraît aujourd'hui contestable. D'après Opale Dumoulin, élève et Préfète de la même promotion mais dans la maison de Barbiepouff, ''_Mélinée n'a pas gagné à la loyale le droit d'héberger Potter, mais il est évident qu'elle a jeté un sort d'Attraction à sa figurine pour qu'elle pioche son nom. C'est un sortilège très simple à réaliser, nul doute qu'elle a pu y parvenir avec la complicité de la prof d'Art Magique Mme Gouache qui est directrice de Vampiglams_''._ »

Hermione s'interrompit, car Mélinée s'était mise à hurler d'une voix suraiguë que c'était faux, faux, faux et archi-faux, et où était cette connasse pour qu'elle lui refasse le portrait à la sauce Picasso ? La Gryffondor reprit la lecture de l'article lorsqu'elle se fut calmée :

« _Cependant Mélinée Astadourian (dont Beauxbâtons se rappelle encore la scolarité tourmentée de son frère aîné Arakel), après avoir séduit sans vergogne le Survivant (voir les photos page suivante), probablement à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour, ne s'en est pas tenu là. La semaine suivante, elle aurait donc séduit l'héritier Malefoy. Drago, aussi blond qu'Harry est brun, représentait un défi de taille pour Mélinée : la fortune Malefoy est en effet estimée à plusieurs millions de Gallions d'or. Elle aurait encore une fois été favorisée par le sort : le jeune homme est hébergé chez une de ses proches amies, Elianor de Quercevalles (qui, toujours selon Opale, ''_est une espèce de hippie dégénérée qui passe son temps à arriver en retard en cours et à fumer des herbes bizarres dans la cour. Elle représente sans conteste une honte pour les vieilles familles françaises de sorciers au sang pur dont elle est issue, quoique les Quercevalles n'aient jamais été très fréquentables_'')._ »

Là, ce fut Elianor qui interrompit la lecture. Elle se leva d'un bond, curieusement calme, sa cigarette toujours dans la bouche, retroussa les manches de sa robe de sorcière, et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant du groupe, sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main droite. Harry remarqua qu'elle la tenait si fort que les jointures de ses mains en étaient blanches. Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe, et poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture :

« _Mélinée se fit donc inviter le temps d'un week-end chez les Quercevalles, dans l'intention évidente de séduire le jeune homme blond, ce qui marcha visiblement à merveille. La semaine suivante, il était, d'après les témoins, impossible de séparer les deux jeunes gens –à la grande fureur du jeune Potter éconduit. La petite amie du blond, une jeune Anglaise du nom de Pansy Parkinson, témoigne : ''_Il s'agit sans doute d'un philtre d'amour. Drago est très amoureux de moi ; nous devons d'ailleurs nous marier l'année prochaine à la fin de nos études, et cette Mélinée est somme toute banale. Jamais mon fiancé n'aurait fait une telle chose dans son état normal, et encore moins avec une fille que Potter trouverait potable._''_

_Devant la colère de son tout récent ex-amant toutefois, Mélinée prit selon des sources proches, la décision de poursuivre ses deux histoires d'amour (?) en même temps, le tout sous le toit des Quercevalles. ''_Récemment, je l'ai vue à nouveau se rapprocher de Potter_'', confirme Pansy. ''_Pour autant, elle n'a pas laissé tomber Drago je le sais, et j'en suis triste_''. _

_Il serait grand temps, comme le souligne la fiancée malheureuse mais digne, du jeune Malefoy, que la directrice prenne les mesures qui s'imposent dans cette affaire afin de rétablir la dignité de notre école. Page suivante : les photos qui firent scandale._ »

Un silence lourd suivit la fin de la lecture, et Hermione tourna la feuille de journal en tremblant. Derrière, sur une double page s'étalaient des photos prises de loin. On y voyait Mélinée en compagnie d'Harry dans un grand magasin moldu situé dans une artère de Paris. Visiblement, elle lui donnait le bras, et lui parlait avec animation. Puis dans un autre magasin, Méli lui faisait essayer un jean baggy et applaudissait en le voyant sortir de la cabine d'essayage. Puis dans un fast-food, en train de manger les cacahouètes dans la glace d'Harry. La petite Arménienne réalisa avec horreur que, sorties de tout contexte, ces photos ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un rendez-vous romantique.

Et celles avec Drago étaient bien pires. Celle où ils pique-niquaient dans le parc de Beauxbâtons ne laissait pas de place à l'équivoque. La Mélinée de la photo se penchait vers Drago, lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, et s'éloignait en passant la main dans les cheveux blonds. Une autre les montrait en train de parler à voix basse dans un coin de couloir, et de loin, ils paraissaient s'embrasser. Les légendes étaient bien sûr toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. ''_Drago, tout comme sa fortune, prêt à succomber aux charmes vénéneux de cette demi-Métamorphomage ?_'' ; ''_Il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui à un an, mais est défait par une sirène de mauvaise augure à 16 ans : le cruel destin de Harry Potter_'' ; ''_Les Jules et Jim sorciers : Potter et Malefoy mettront-ils leurs querelles de côtés pour celle qui les a envoûtés ?_''.

Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le temps d'en discuter plus que ça. Un gigantesque raffut retentit, comme si on venait de tirer un coup de canon ; Harry aurait vu la tour de l'aile Nord du château s'effondrer qu'il n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça. Il y eut d'ailleurs quelques remous. Des petits Chalalard de troisième années passèrent en courant et en beuglant, suivis de Barbiepouff plus jeunes qui hurlaient de terreur, secouées de sanglots. Clothilde Pothier, la Préfète blonde de sixième année, passa à contre-courant en écartant les plus jeunes au son de sa voix stridente :

« Préfète, Préfète, laissez passer ! Gardez votre calme ! Les Chalalard rejoignez la tour Est, les Barbiepouff, la tour Nord, et les autres, débrouillez-vous ! »

L'agitation se dissipa petit à petit, et le groupe vit passer Pètesec qui courait dans la direction d'où était venu le bruit. Puis vint Kougloff. Qui fit le trajet deux minutes après en sens inverse, et revint accompagné de Mme Gouache, la prof d'Art magique et directrice de Vampiglams. Le petit concierge couinait entre deux foulées et deux respirations précipitées :

« Impossible de la faire parler…sais pas où elle l'a envoyée…À cause d'un article sur sa famille…Vice-directeur affreusement en colère… »

Harry se tourna vers les Françaises :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

David, qui était perché sur une branche, et qui grattait nonchalamment sur les cordes d'une guitare, répondit juste :

« Elle a encore dû lancer un sort sur Dumoulin. Faut pas s'inquiéter, ça arrive souvent, seulement là ça a l'air plus violent que d'habitude…Faut dire, la Dumoul', elle avait jamais insulté sa famille dans un journal…Eli n'a pas dû aimer…Qui sait où elle est maintenant, cette conne de Barbiepouff ? »

« Mais comment elle fait pour lancer des sorts comme ça ? », fit Ron, qu'Harry avait mis au courant pour le Portoloin. « Elle est flippante, cette fille, ça doit être dur à canaliser pour les profs, des pouvoirs comme ça… »

« On sait pas pourquoi elle peut faire ça. C'est juste comme ça, c'est tout. », fit David dans un haussement d'épaule. « Paraît que son frère Johan était pareil. Doit être de famille. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils et regarda la Française rousse d'un air entendu, mais aucune d'entre elles ne dit rien.

oOoOoOo

Ce ne fut que vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer en classe d'Animagus, qu'Elianor reparut. Elle avait été convoquée chez la Directrice, et avait finalement lâché le morceau : elle avait envoyé délibérément Opale Dumoulin quelque part du côté de la Terre Adélie, avec l'intention louable de lui faire connaître les mœurs en vigueur chez les manchots empereur.

La prof d'Animagus, d'habitude relativement cool avec la classe –elle avait été chez Vampiglams de son temps– semblait ce jour-là de très mauvaise humeur, particulièrement à l'encontre d'Eli. Elle ne s'extasia même pas lorsque la jeune fille se transforma en une grosse panthère blanche presque parfaite, au détail près qu'il lui restait les boucles d'oreilles accrochées à ses oreilles pelucheuses. Bref, tout le monde fut content de voir le cours se finir, et la journée avec lui, surtout Eymelie qui avait conservé une paire de petites ailes translucides.

« Quand c'est pas les taches noires, c'est les ailes. », gronda-t-elle. « Que je hais ma forme Animagus ! »

Drago, dont la forme approchait invariablement celle d'un petit animal à la fourrure claire, qui ressemblait étrangement à une fouine, grimaça d'approbation, alors que Weasley lui collait une violente bourrade dans le dos :

« Ouais, hein, tu comprends ça, toi, pas vrai, la fouine ? »

À la grande stupeur d'Harry, Malefoy ne lui répondit pas, mais ses yeux gris reflétèrent un instant une profonde détresse, avant de reprendre leur masque de froideur. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'accélérer le pas.

« Il fait moins le fier, sans ses gorilles, la blondasse… », commenta Ron. « Quel bonheur qu'il soit le seul Serpentard dans notre classe ! Comme ça, on peut bien le faire chier ! Ça compense les cinq années où il nous a copieusement emmerdé, par vrai ? »

Harry hocha juste la tête, un peu pensif ; c'était vrai que Ron profitait allégrement de la solitude du blondinet pour le faire chier d'une manière quasi ininterrompue depuis deux semaines. Tous ses camarades Serpentard étaient dans l'autre classe de sixième année, car le règlement disposait impérativement que chaque étudiant de Poudlard devait suivre les cours de son correspondant ; comme il était le seul Serpentard à n'être hébergé ni chez un Chalalard ni chez une Barbiepouff, il se retrouvait logiquement noyé dans une marée gryffondorienne –donc, en position incontestée de faiblesse pour le Prince de Serpentard. Cependant, Harry entendit Elianor dire à Eymelie et à son cousin :

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche de rentrer, Drago. Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose de spécial à me dire ce soir… »

« Moi, je vais dire à maman de préparer une potion d'Enlaidissement que je vais envoyer à l'attention d'Esméralda Fouillemerde, d'_Ici Sorcellerie_. », fit Mélinée.

Juste avant de se séparer, Lorelei leur rappela que le premier week-end des vacances, ils étaient tous invités chez elle. Un grand bivouac à Carnac était prévu, sous le grand dolmen, et elle avait invité Eymelie, Elianor, Mélinée, Malika, Maxime, David et Lucas, ainsi que leurs correspondants. Un week-end à seize, songea Harry en s'accrochant au bord tranchant de la boîte de piments forts qui les ramenait chez Mélinée, ça promettait d'être quelque chose, assurément…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Toute ressemblance avec l'actualité n'est bien sûr pas un hasard mais chuuuuut…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Que pensez-vous des pouvoirs extraordinaires d'Elianor ?

A/ Génial ! Est-ce que pendant les vacances elle peut se téléporter jusqu'aux Maldives grâce à eux ?

B/ Je suis sûr(e) que ce sont les trucs qu'elle fume qui font ça !

C/ Toute sa famille est vraiment comme elle ? Et même Drago ? Parce que ça fout limite les boules…

D/ Pff…Y a rien d'extraordinaire…D'abord si ça se trouve elle a même pas envoyé Opale en Terre Adélie mais juste dans le cachot de Rogue à Poudlard…

_**Petit bonus : **Pour la deuxième semaine, le trio Lukomax va faire bénéficier ses lecteurs chéris d'amour du second petit bonus exclusif pour ceux qui le veulent –le premier était déjà douteux, avouez…Donc, pour ce chapitre, ceux qui nous laisseront une review avec une adresse mail, auront le bonheur de recevoir dans leur boîte l'interview débile n°2, ainsi qu'une très belle pièce jointe. (Eh oui, on s'amuse comme on peut quand nos facs sont bloquées…La jeunesse toujours désoeuvrée…) _

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Ryry et Drakyche se mettent aux potions hindoues, où Voldy fait un come-back très remarqué, et où on se pose des questions à tort et à travers…_


	18. Le complot de l'Ombre

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Déjà le chapitre 18 ! Et déjà une mauvaise nouvelle pour la semaine prochaine, petits lecteurs chéris d'amour : pas de chapitre 19 le lundi 17 avril, pour cause d'absence ou d'incapacité simultanées de toutes les Lukomax ! Maxou-sama a son boulot, et nous n'avons pas le cœur de l'embêter avec nos histoires –surtout qu'elle a sa propre fic en cours sur Gundam Wing, **Gemini** (hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil !) ; de plus il a été spécifié entre nous dès le départ qu'elle s'occuperait plus de nos fics manga et non de celles sur Harry Potter…Ritsuko quant à elle part dix jours au Liban et ne sera pas rentrée à temps lundi pour poster ! Enfin dans le même temps Lilulle se barre en Angleterre pour une semaine et ne pourra pas poster non plus ! (Qui a osé dire : « Mais elles sont tout le temps en vacances, ces deux bécasses » ?)

Bref en deux mots : après 18 semaines de publication fidèle, de postage régulier et sans aucun retard, nous prenons une petite semaine de vacances bien méritée ! On se retrouve donc le lundi 24 avril pour le chapitre 19 ! Et on souhaite **bon voyage à Ritsuko** qui part lundi matin très tôt !

Concernant ce chapitre-ci, il nous tient toutes à cœur, car il marque l'apparition d'un personnage qui nous fait bien rigoler toutes les trois : le professeur Erre, inspiré d'un vrai prof, qu'on a eu au lycée en terminale ! Et petite précision : son comportement n'est pas le moins du monde exagéré ! (C'est inspiré de faits réels !) Quand vous l'aurez lu, vous comprendrez le martyre qu'on a souffert quatre heures par semaine ! Bref, ce chapitre est l'un de nos préférés, en espérant que vous aussi, vous l'apprécierez !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Toujours seulement aux anonymes, comme d'hab !

Merci pour ta petite review, **Sarah** ! Ritsuko est très contente que tu trouves ses sondages bien trouvés ! (Tu ne sais pas le mal qu'elle se donne chaque semaine !)

**Miellina : **On est toujours très contentes d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Surtout que selon toi, tu nous envoies de très très longues reviews, c'est super ça ! (On te stimule !) Voici donc le chapitre 18 avec un peu plus d'action que le 17 ! Pour répondre à ta question, à savoir : « Pourquoi est ce qu'on publie pas plus tôt ? », ce n'est pas parce que nous avons qu'une semaine pour écrire le chapitre…En effet, on a quelques chapitres d'avance, donc ce n'est pas spécialement le problème pour nous de publier. C'est juste qu'on trouve qu'un délai d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre est raisonnable, ni trop long, ni trop court. Ça n'est quand même pas une attente insupportable ! Toutefois, comme tu as pu le lire, cette semaine fait exception, nous en sommes désolées, mais va falloir attendre un peu pour le chapitre 19…

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

**Le complot de l'Ombre**

_Le lendemain matin, cours de Sorcellerie d'outre-mer. _

Le cours avait commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, ni Elianor ni Malefoy ne s'étaient encore pointés. Harry avait intercepté un mot en provenance d'Eymelie et destiné à Mélinée, deux rangs devant lui. Il déplia le papier, et y lut : ''_Eli t'a prévenue qu'elle serait pas là ce matin ?_''. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron et lui fit lire le papier, avant de le faire passer devant. Trois minutes après, le papier fit le sens inverse avec la réponse de Méli : ''_Non, rien du tout…C'est bizarre, normalement elle se débrouille toujours pour arriver avant la clôture des Portoloins, ou alors elle prend la poudre de Cheminette…Tu veux qu'on aille lui envoyer un hibou à la pause ? Au fait, mes parents viennent de porter plainte pour diffamation contre _Ici Sorcellerie _; peut-être qu'Eli aussi a été tellement contrariée qu'elle n'est pas venue ?_''.

Harry fit lire le mot à Ron, puis envoya un autre mot à Hermione pour résumer la situation. Il pensait que cette absence était habituelle, mais visiblement, si ses deux meilleures amies s'inquiétaient, c'est que ça n'était pas normal. La Gryffondor parcourut le mot de son ami, puis répondit (longuement, Hermione oblige) : ''_Je suis persuadée qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net avec la famille d'Elianor. Le week-end où nous sommes allées avec Eymelie dans cette bibliothèque moldue, elle a fait des recherches sur les thèmes astraux et a fait ses devoirs, et pendant ce temps, j'ai cherché dans des livres d'Histoire médiévale moldue. Il y a effectivement eu d'importants événements du côté de là où habite Elianor au tout début du 13ème siècle ; les moldus français ont appelé ça la Croisade contre les Hérétiques mais je suis sûre qu'il y a là-dessous un fond de sorcellerie qui leur a forcément échappé…Trop de choses étranges se sont produites pour lesquelles les moldus n'ont aucune explication. Je vous montrerai ça à la pause._'' Harry n'eut pas le temps de renvoyer une réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et Kougloff apparut dans l'encadrement, suivi de Malefoy. Malefoy _seul_. Aussitôt, la salle se mit à bruisser de rumeurs. La plupart bien sûr, sur le fait qu'Eli n'était pas avec lui. Le petit Gardien des clés se racla la gorge, et s'adressa au prof :

« Professeur Erre, je vous amène M. Malefoy. Elianor n'a pas pu l'accompagner ce matin, il est arrivé par poudre de Cheminette…Sa mère vous fait savoir qu'elle est souffrante… »

Le professeur Erre haussa un sourcil ; c'était un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années, brun et mince, mais totalement frappé de la soupière. Aussi personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'il déclara :

« Souffrante, souffrante…C'est vite dit, elle a dû encore s'envoyer en l'air tout le week-end avec son beau cousin blond, et elle a dû se rendre compte au dernier moment qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire sa dissertation sur les méthodes des sorciers jivaros pour la réduction des têtes, alors elle se défile, voilà tout ! »

Il se tourna vers Malefoy, qui, mortifié, n'osait faire un pas de plus dans la salle.

« Hé bien, jeune homme, puisque vous êtes là et que vous nous interrompez dans notre train-train quotidien, on va faire un peu circuler l'énergie dans cette classe ! Regardez-vous ! », brailla-t-il en jetant des feuilles de cours dans la classe (1). « Toujours assis aux mêmes places, si jeunes et déjà encroûtés dans votre routine ! Allez, tout le monde bouge, pour le prochain exercice, je veux du mélange ! On mélange le sang, la sueur et tout ce qui va avec… » Il fit un clin d'œil à Méli qui devint rouge brique.

Il se mit à virevolter dans la classe, attrapant les élèves et les mettant avec n'importe qui. Au moment où Harry allait s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, Erre le dégagea en touche et mit Neville à sa place. Il colla d'autorité Ron et Lavande ensemble, ainsi que Dean et Mélinée, et Seamus avec Eymelie. Puis, en dernier recours, il attrapa Drago et le propulsa directement sur le siège de Ron laissé vacant à côté de Harry. En passant à côté de leur pupitre, il tapota le crâne de Harry :

« Désolé, les gars, normalement ce sortilège se fait avec un mec et une nana, mais là, y avait plus assez de filles, alors va falloir vous adapter à la situation… »

Il regagna le tableau noir, et balança une encyclopédie sur son bureau pour attirer l'attention :

« Bien, comme je disais avant l'arrivée de Malefoy, on va faire un exercice pratique très marrant aujourd'hui. De la sorcellerie hindoue ! »

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux, alors que le fracassé du bulbe poursuivait, d'une voix exaltée :

« Alors pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien en sorcellerie hindoue –notamment nos amis d'Outre-manche–, précisons qu'elle est beaucoup plus libertine que l'européenne…Qui connaît les temples de Kadjurao ? »

Evidemment, la main d'Hermione se leva. À côté d'Harry, Malefoy soupira, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : ''Y a-t-il quelque chose que Granger ne sache pas pour changer ?'' Harry eut un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien.

« Oui, Granger ? »

« Ce sont des temples situés en Inde, dans le Rajasthan, bâtis vers le 10ème siècle, essentiellement connus pour les figures du Kama-Sutra qui sont sculptées sur leurs parois… »

Erre eut l'air satisfait, et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt au tableau apparurent lesdites sculptures.

« Le Kama-Sutra… », énonça-t-il avec une délectation visible. « …est une forme très puissante d'ancienne magie. C'est évidemment de notoriété publique qu'il s'agit d'un art sorcier, et non moldu. Grâce à cela, un sorcier peut augmenter sa puissance magique et se ressourcer dans l'autre –en même temps qu'il prend son pied évidemment. »

À nouveau, la classe fourmilla de rumeurs, comme si une onde d'électricité parcourait les élèves. Le prof continua :

« Bien entendu, vous avez remarqué que je vous ai mis par couple mixte, et ce n'est pas anodin…car ce type de magie exige un minimum d'attirance animale ; partant de ce principe, la logique des choses voudrait qu'il y en ait plus entre une fille et un garçon. »

Le fourmillement redoubla d'intensité, et Harry crut voir Malefoy pâlir. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Mélinée…Les phrases de Malefoy lorsqu'il était saoul : _« C'est pas hips…un vrai…bi-bisou. M-moi je di-disais s-sur la bou…bouche. Si-si je l'av…avais demandé à…à Po…Potter, il l'aurait fait lui hic. M…mais y m'ai-aime po…J-je lui ai rien f-fait en pl…plus. » « Y…y dor-dormirai au-aussi a…vec moi ? Hic ! » _Et ce que Méli avait répondu : _« Oui, aussi. Il dormirait avec toi, te ferait des câlins, et des tas de trucs qui feraient attraper une crise cardiaque à ton père… »_ Harry eut soudainement très chaud, mais se força à ne rien laisser paraître. La voix claire de Malefoy le tira de ses pensées libertines :

« M'sieur ? Chuis pas une fille, comment je fais avec Potter ? »

« Mais ça peut s'arranger, Malefoy, ça peut s'arranger, je suis persuadé que vous feriez une très belle jeune fille avec une jolie robe rose et un peu de gloss ! »

La classe éclata de rire, surtout les Gryffondor. Erre reprit son sérieux :

« Hé bien on verra bien ce que ça donnera. La logique voudrait que ça rate, mais sait-on jamais… »

Harry eut la désagréable sensation que le prof lisait à livre ouvert dans son esprit, et il essaya de se souvenir des techniques d'Occlumencie de Rogue.

« Bien, donc, comme vous vous en doutez, la pratique du Kama-Sutra est avant tout une histoire d'énergie vitale circulant entre deux êtres, mais pour des raisons indépendantes à ma volonté, on ne peut essayer ici même, la Directrice me l'a interdit depuis que ça a tourné en partouze une fois avec les Barbiepouff et les Chalalard –mais rien ne vous interdit d'essayer chez vous…Bref, nous nous en tiendrons à la potion qui met en condition les deux êtres qui vont s'unir… »

À nouveau, le Serpentard leva le bras.

« Oui ? »

« Mais moi je veux pas m'unir à Potter ! »

« Allons, allons, ne soyez pas catégorique, votre camarade est peut-être très doué au lit, jeune homme. Et je vous ai dit que comme vous êtes deux garçons, il y a des chances que ça ne marche pas, car si les deux partenaires n'ont aucune attirance sexuelle l'un pour l'autre, il ne se passera absolument rien. »

Il agita sa baguette et des ingrédients apparurent au tableau.

« Et comme je l'ai indiqué, à la fin, vous mettrez un cheveu à vous ou un ongle, cette potion fonctionne comme le Polynectar, elle marche _intuitu personae_. Si les deux personnes ne doivent pas s'unir, la potion restera bleu pâle ; si une union est envisageable mais sans plus, jaune ; si l'union serait bénéfique pour les deux sorciers, orange ; si ça sera une mémorable partie de jambes en l'air, rose. Et enfin, le plus rare (que personnellement je n'ai jamais vu) : en cas d'union de deux âmes sœurs, la mixture sera rouge sang. Au boulot ! »

Harry ne parla pas à Malefoy, mais commença à couper consciencieusement les racines de gingembres. Il surveillait néanmoins le blond du coin de l'œil, et il lui semblait que celui-ci était soudainement bien plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il réduisait en poudre la corne de dragon doré du Myanmar. Comme s'il avait _peur_ de quelque chose. Et Harry se sentit fier de lui inspirer une telle terreur. Après tout, c'était pas comme si la potion allait virer au rose ou au rouge sang, non ?

Harry laissa tomber dans le chaudron une rognure d'ongle qui coula dans le liquide bleu clair.

« Quand vous aurez fini, prélevez un échantillon, mais ne la buvez surtout pas ! Sinon, le Kama-Sutra, ça sera pas seulement sur ce tableau que ça sera affiché, mais sur vos pupitres et en chair et en os… », prévint le prof, qui affichait néanmoins un air lubrique, comme s'il espérait qu'une des tablées allait malgré tout outrepasser ses instructions.

Harry touilla doucement la potion, tandis que des exclamations retentissaient dans la salle. La plupart des élèves obtenaient une couleur jaune, et seulement deux chaudrons virèrent à l'orangé. Le Golden Boy se tourna vers Malefoy :

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'attend Malefoy ? La saint Glinglin ? J'attends ton cheveu ou ton ongle ! »

Voyant que le blond n'en faisait rien, Harry avança la main et arracha deux cheveux dorés, qu'il jeta dans le chaudron. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à fumer, et les vapeurs furent tellement épaisses que les deux garçons ne virent rien pendant quelques instants. Enfin, la fumée se dissipa, et Malefoy ne put retenir un couinement de stupeur.

**_Rouge sang_**. La potion était **_rouge sang_**. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre, alors que Ron hurlait, de l'autre côté de la salle :

« Alors, Harry, c'est noir c'est ça ? Vous vous détestez tellement tous les deux que c'est non répertorié comme couleur je suis sûr ! »

Harry remit d'un air perplexe ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et bafouilla :

« Oui, noir, noir très noir…Noir foncé même. »

Etrange, il était pourtant sûr d'avoir mis le bon dosage, mais il fallait croire que même avec le Serpentard, qui était pourtant bon en potion, il trouvait le moyen de louper ses mixtures. Malefoy prit une éprouvette, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'en penchant le chaudron pour y verser un peu du contenu, il renversa tout dans un grand fracas. Harry eut la rapidité d'esprit nécessaire pour hurler « _Récurvite_ » avant que personne n'ait le temps de baisser les yeux par terre et de voir la flaque rouge. Curieusement, le prof ne dit rien de la perte de la potion, mais quelque chose dans son attitude fit comprendre à Harry qu'il savait, que lui avait eu le temps de voir la couleur…

oOoOoOo

_Loin de là…_

Assis dans un grand fauteuil de velours pourpre, devant un feu de cheminée qui crépitait allègrement, Voldemort faisait tourner pensivement un verre de vin rouge entre ses longs doigts blafards. Soudainement, un toc-toc à la porte le tira de ses rêveries.

« Entrez ! », aboya-t-il.

Un sorcier, encore vêtu d'une capeline de voyage sombre et boueuse, pénétra dans le salon du manoir Jedusor. Derrière lui trottinait vilement Queudver. L'inconnu ôta son capuchon, découvrant une cascade de longs cheveux d'un blond argenté. Voldemort lui indiqua un siège en face du sien.

« Pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre. Assieds-toi, Lucius. Et toi, Queudver, dehors. Va donc voir chez Severus si j'y suis. »

« Mais Maître, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous n'êtes pas chez Sev… » (2)

« DEHORS IMBECILE ! »

Une fois la vile créature partie, Voldemort reposa son verre sur un guéridon de bois. Il avait l'air étrangement zen. Et chez lui, c'était jamais bon signe.

« Lucius, mon fidèle Lucius, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer en termes courts et précis ce que ta femme –Narcissa pour ne pas la nommer– est en train de trafiquer à l'heure actuelle avec votre _précieux_ fils unique ? »

Lucius Malefoy se tortilla un instant sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« C'est-à-dire que…Narcissa est…a toujours été une…euh…femme très libre. Et ça n'est pas notre mariage qui a arrangé ça…Elle n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour Drago dès le jour où il est né et…enfin bon… »

« Je sais ça ! », hurla le seigneur sombre. « Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi un Mangemort aussi redoutable que toi ne peut même pas forcer sa femme à entrer à mon service, et pourquoi il la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut ! »

« Mais comment l'empêcher ? C'est sa mère, sa tutrice légale, et je suis sensé être en fuite à la suite de mon évasion d'Azkaban ! », protesta Malefoy. « Maître, je ne peux pas retourner au manoir comme ça, les Aurors le surveillent, le Ministère se doute bien que c'est le premier endroit où j'aurai l'idée d'aller… »

Voldemort était tellement en colère que l'air semblait s'électrifier autour de lui, comme à l'approche d'une ligne à haute tension. Le cristal du verre de vin se mit même à tinter légèrement sous la pression.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'endroit où ta femme a envoyé ton fils pendant ton absence ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Euh… », fit Lucius. « Mac…Macnair m'a raconté une histoire d'échange scolaire en France qu'il a lue dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ mais… »

« Et où en France ? »

La voix du mage noir était désormais tellement mielleuse qu'on aurait pu l'étaler sur une tartine. Mais Lucius n'était pas dupe. Plus son Maître avait l'air doucereux, plus sa fureur était intense.

« Euh…Je…je sais pas… »

Et là, la furie de l'héritier de Salazar éclata sans préalable et sans sourdine. Il tapa du poing sur le bras du fauteuil, et le verre se brisa en mille morceaux :

« Ah, tu ne sais pas ? Eh bien je vais te le dire, moi, où est ton fils ! » Il leva sa baguette, et une petite fiole de cristal vint se loger dans sa main. « Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? »

Le Mangemort blond regarda l'éprouvette. Au fond tournoyait un liquide de couleur vermillon.

« Euh, non, Maître…Une potion ? »

« CRETIN ! », hurla Voldemort. « Ça, c'est un échantillon de sang ! Et tu sais à qui il appartient ce sang ? »

Encore une fois, le père de Drago nia de la tête, trop terrifié pour seulement parler.

« Il appartient à la Française qui héberge ton fils ! » Les yeux rougeoyant de colère de son seigneur filèrent des frissons à Malefoy. « Heureusement que ma fidèle Nagini est moins tarte que vous tous ! Tu te rends compte Lucius que j'en suis réduit à confier des missions importantes à un _serpent_, et qu'elle les réussit mieux que _vous_ ? » Il flatta amoureusement la tête du serpent blanc qui ferma les yeux de ravissement. « Et en plus, elle a fait un crochet par Aix-en-Provence spécialement pour me ramener des calissons ! (3) »

Le blond baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassé.

« Maître, je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le sang de cette fille…Qu'est ce qu'une Française pourrait bien… ? »

« Cette éprouvette, Lucius, est la cause de ma colère, vois-tu ? Et à part la prophétie que tu as malencontreusement détruite l'été dernier, je ne connais rien de plus précieux en ce monde. Comme je me doutais de quelque chose comme ça, j'ai envoyé Nagini en France dans le but précis de me ramener un échantillon du _précieux_ sang de cette jeune fille. Mission dont elle s'est acquittée avec brio… »

Le serpent albinos, lovée sur le dossier du fauteuil de son maître, poussa un sifflement orgueilleux. Voldemort scruta le visage de son bras droit. Visiblement, il n'avait rien compris du tout.

« Et si ce sang est si précieux, Lucius, c'est parce que cette fille a un lien de parenté avec ton fils. Plus précisément avec ta femme. Tu connais très bien ce nom de famille et ce que ça implique comme conséquences, Lucius. »

Les yeux gris s'élargirent.

« Maître, ça n'est quand même pas une… »

« …Quercevalles ? Eh si ! Voilà l'échantillon inestimable du sang de la dernière héritière des Paturelles de Quercevalles ! Son arrière-grand-père était le frère de l'arrière-grand-mère de ton fils (n'oublie pas que ta femme est à un quart française)…Je crois que tu commences à comprendre en quoi cela concerne Drago et pourquoi il faut que nous le récupérions au plus vite. Chez eux, l'Imperium n'a plus _aucune_ prise sur ton fils. C'est-à-dire, si j'ai encore besoin de te l'expliquer, que ton cher bambin blond est en train de faire _tout ce qu'il veut_ à l'heure actuelle, et ce depuis plus de deux semaines…Il parait qu'il apprécie d'ailleurs beaucoup la compagnie des jeunes sorcières françaises… »

Le Lord Noir balança une revue en français ouverte en son milieu. Sur les pages du milieu, Lucius vit son fils assis dans l'herbe, aux côtés d'une sorcière aux cheveux bleu électrique, tous deux visiblement très occupés à se faire des mamours. Malefoy semblait sérieusement ébranlé. Il secoua la tête.

« Il faudra aussi que tu me ramènes les grimoires de ta famille, Lucius. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de renseignements sur cette famille, le plus possible ; mon plan en dépend. Cet échantillon de sang a demandé presque deux semaines d'analyse à Severus. Et pourtant, il s'y connaît, mais il dit ne jamais avoir vu quelque chose de semblable. Il nous faut agir, et rapidement. »

« Alors, Maître, quel est votre plan maintenant ? »

Nagini émit un bref sifflement, et Voldemort eut l'air suspicieux. Le Lord noir susurra à l'oreille de son Mangemort quelque chose, puis le congédia.

En sortant du salon, Lucius referma doucement la porte derrière lui, soulagé que l'entretien ne se soit pas achevé dans un bain de sang. Il allait s'éloigner quand une poigne le retint. En face de lui se trouvait le prof de potions, Rogue.

« Severus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! », grommela le blond.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Sûrement la même chose qu'à toi. Il va contacter son espion en France, car d'après lui, il faut intervenir au plus vite. Drago devient incontrôlable. Et cette famille française pourrait s'avérer dangereuse à terme. »

Rogue eut un rictus sardonique.

« Dangereuse ? Je crois que tu les sous-estimes, Lucius. Relis tes grimoires. Cette gamine…Son sang est probablement la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'analyser. »

Au regard perplexe de son interlocuteur, Severus Rogue poursuivit :

« La quantité de magie est anormalement élevée dans chaque molécule du moindre globule contenu dans cette fiole. Je serai curieux de la voir à l'œuvre. C'est comme si la magie _suintait_ littéralement hors d'elle. Je ne sais pas de quel phénomène elle tire ce pouvoir énorme. Il paraît qu'elle aurait envoyé en Antarctique une de ses camarades il y a quelques jours, et qu'elle peut créer des Portoloins comme toi tu lancerais un _Wingardium Leviosa_. D'après ce que notre informateur nous a dit, c'est de famille ; son frère faisait aussi ce genre de choses démentes quand il était à Beauxbâtons. Je suis sûr que notre Maître s'intéresse à ton fils pour cette raison. L'apport du sang des Quercevalles a dû ressortir plus fort chez lui que chez ta femme… »

« Oui. », fit Lucius. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée –ce qui n'est pas peu dire. « Je sais ça. Cette famille de timbrés…Il y a de vieilles rumeurs à leur sujet. J'ai lu ça dans les grimoires de la famille, le recueil d'Amaury de Malefoy en particulier, le premier de notre famille à s'être installé en Angleterre. Avant, quand mon ancêtre a quitté la France au 13ème siècle, on appelait les Quercevalles la Dynastie Maudite… »

Severus haussa un sourcil :

« Et tu aurais une idée d'où leur vient ce surnom ? »

Lucius leva vers lui ses yeux pâles.

« Ça n'est pas mentionné précisément dans le livre. Mais il semblerait qu'ils aient acquis un objet particulièrement puissant dont ils tirent leur pouvoir. Mais j'ignore de quoi il peut s'agir… »

Rogue eut un hochement de tête compréhensif, et s'éloigna en murmurant pensivement :

« La Dynastie Maudite…Intéressant, très intéressant… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Nous précisons à nouveau que rien dans le comportement ou les paroles du professeur Erre n'est inventé ! Non, vaut mieux le redire, parce que…

(2) ''Et il alla chez Severus et effectivement, Il y était…'' Hum, blague du papa de Lilulle sur Jésus et ses apôtres, quand, petite, elle allait au catéchisme et apprenait la Bible…Cherchez pas…

(3) Avis de Lilulle sur la question : les meilleurs que j'ai goûté jusqu'à maintenant sont les Calissons du Roi René…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, qui est l'espion de Voldemort en France ?

A/ Monsieur Erre : il est trop bizarre pour être honnête et en plus il fait de la Légilimencie comme Rogue…

B/ Opale Dumoulin forcément ! Quelqu'un qui s'habille en noir est toujours suspect ! Qu'elle reste sur la banquise !

C/ Probablement Lilulle et Ritsuko...avec les conneries qu'elles écrivent ça peut être qu'elles !

D/ Mélinée, la traîtresse qui essaie de se faire les deux beaux gosses en même temps ! En taule la pute !

_**Petit bonus : **Pour la troisième semaine (et dernière ?), le trio Lukomax fait bénéficier ses lecteurs chéris d'amour du dernier petit bonus exclusif pour ceux qui le veulent toujours, ou qui ont survécu aux deux premiers. Donc, même chose pour ce chapitre, ceux qui nous laisseront une review avec une adresse mail, auront le bonheur de recevoir dans leur boîte le cadeau. Mais avec une petite variante pour changer : cette fois on vous envoie…que la pièce jointe ! Pour l'interview qui va avec…Vous verrez bien ce qu'il faut faire ! Suivez les instructions du mail !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Hermione se sert des livres moldus pour expliquer quelques fascinants mystères et se prend pour Indiana Jones, et où Ryry fait chanter son blondinet préféré !_


	19. De l'utilité des livres d'histoire moldu

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Tadam ! Voici venu le chapitre 19 ! Encore désolées pour le retard d'une semaine qui a dû paraître interminable sans nous (ça va les chevilles ?) mais faut bien qu'on prenne des vacances ! On espère que vous trouverez pas ce chapitre trop ennuyeux mais…faut bien qu'Hermione commence à trouver des indices, et on est obligées d'en passer par là !

Bref, nous sommes toutes les deux revenues entières ! Ritsu a quand même failli rester à Beyrouth à cause de sa surcharge de 10kg en bagages la coquine ! Et Lilulle est plus forte qu'Harry Potter parce qu'elle a trouvé la voie 9 ¾ sans l'aide de Mrs Weasley à la gare de King's Cross ! Alors on salue les deux Survivantes qui ont bravé les interdictions d'Air France et des gares anglaises pour vous !

**Réponses aux reviews : **Toujours seulement aux anonymes ou à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de mail, comme d'hab !

Alors, tout d'abord, merci à notre fidèle **Miellina **! Continue à nous reviewer ça nous fait vraiment très très beaucoup plaisir ! Le mystère de l'espion te taraude visiblement…Nous aussi ça nous taraude mais on s'est enfin accordées…ça sera dévoilé plus tard ne t'inquiète pas ! Et le retard d'une semaine c'était dû à des vacances ! Nous voilà pardonnées ? Un petit mot à **Elodie** aussi ! Merci pour ta review, mais n'hésite pas à les faire plus longues, ça ne sera que plus intéressant !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

**De l'utilité des livres d'Histoire moldue**

_Salle commune de Vampiglams._

La matinée était enfin terminée (surtout le cours de Sorcellerie d'outre-mer, très éprouvant), et le Golden Trio avait expédié le déjeuner en deux temps trois mouvements, beaucoup plus alléché par les révélations qu'Hermione avait à faire que par le cassoulet toulousain au menu ce jour-là. Cela présentait de plus l'avantage d'être seuls dans la salle commune, vu que toutes les élèves de la maison étaient en train d'avaler des cannelés bordelais –le dessert du jour. Exceptées Eymelie et Mélinée, qui étaient allées à la volière envoyer un hibou alarmiste chez Elianor, et qui auparavant avaient harcelé Malefoy toute la matinée. Mais il était rapidement apparu que le Serpentard n'en savait pas plus qu'elles sur l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait même pas vue le matin au petit déjeuner, et c'était le gros chat qui était venu lui dire que sa cousine ne viendrait pas en cours car elle se sentait indisposée.

Hermione prit place sur un des poufs, et les deux garçons l'imitèrent. Elle ouvrit son sac, et en tira une liasse de papiers.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? », s'enquit Ron.

« Des photocopies. J'étais dans une bibliothèque moldue, je n'allais pas jeter un sort de Décalcomanie… »

Ron fit genre qu'il comprenait, mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une photocopie. Hermione remit ses cheveux en place, et continua :

« J'ai trouvé beaucoup d'ouvrages sur le Moyen-Âge dans cette bibliothèque, beaucoup plus qu'à celle de Beauxbâtons. Et beaucoup mieux que ça : il n'y avait aucune page arrachée ou aucun passage qui semblait avoir été effacé. En deux mots : pas de censure. Ceci dit, il est vrai que les grimoires magiques auraient apporté plus de précisions, mais c'est déjà pas mal…J'ai donc recherché tout ce qui s'était passé au début du 13ème siècle dans le sud de la France, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé… »

Elle fit passer plusieurs feuilles. Harry et Ron s'y penchèrent, curieux.

« Comme vous le voyez, il y a eu à cette époque de nombreux massacres dans la région. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, mais en gros, c'est soi-disant parce que les catholiques parisiens (donc du côté du Roi de France moldu) reconnaissaient le pouvoir du Pape à Rome, et qu'une autre forme de chrétienté avait émergé dans le sud, et ne reconnaissait pas le Pape. On appelait ces gens les Hérétiques, les Albigeois ou bien encore… »

« …les Cathares. », lut Harry. « Extrêmement bien organisés, dotés d'un clergé très hiérarchisé, ils commencèrent à faire de l'ombre au pouvoir papal ; les premiers mouvements furent impitoyablement écrasés dès le début du 12ème siècle en Espagne et en Rhénanie, mais il y eut d'autres lieux où l'hérésie se développa considérablement. Dans le sud de la France, dans toute l'Occitanie s'étendait le pays cathare, à un point tel qu'à la fin du 12ème siècle les diocèses catholiques n'avaient quasiment plus aucune autorité…Le pape Innocent III, nommé en 1198, s'en inquiéta rapidement et décida d'y mettre un terme afin de restaurer le pouvoir du Vatican dans la contrée. Il contacta le Roi de France Philippe II Auguste en vain, mais parvint à rallier à sa cause des seigneurs français, qui déclenchèrent la Croisade contre les Albigeois en 1208. Son plus fervent défenseur fut Simon de Montfort, principalement intéressé par le rattachement du comté de Toulouse à ses terres… »

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione.

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas de magie là-dedans, Mione…C'est juste…des guerres de religions médiévales… »

« Continue de lire. », lui intima la brune.

« Les premiers massacres eurent lieu à Minerve, dans l'actuel Hérault, sur les terres des vicomtes Trencavel, en 1209, puis surtout lors de la fameuse mise à sac de Béziers la même année, qui déclencha réellement les hostilités par son caractère inhumain. »

Là, Harry stoppa, et remit ses lunettes en place d'un air perplexe.

« Trencavel…Ça me dit quelque chose… », marmonna Ron.

Hermione le frappa avec les feuilles qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main.

« Trencavel ! Bien sûr que ça te dit quelque chose. C'est le nom de jeune fille de la mère d'Elianor, tu te rappelles pas ? Elle nous l'a dit, la première semaine de notre arrivée…J'ai trouvé mention d'eux dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons ; il paraît que c'est une grande famille sorcière du sud de la France. Ce ne sont pas des moldus et pourtant ils sont _signalés_ dans un ouvrage d'Histoire moldue. Ce qui veut dire… »

« …que cette guerre a compté des sorciers dans leurs rangs. », compléta Harry.

Hermione approuva d'un air grave :

« Et même plus. Il se pourrait que cette histoire moldue de religion n'ait été qu'un prétexte. Dans un autre ouvrage, disons un peu moins historique et un peu plus ésotérique, j'ai trouvé ça. Alors bien sûr, il s'agit de choses qui ont été déformées par les moldus, mais quand même, on peut s'interroger… »

Elle tendit un papier à Ron ; Harry lut à haute voix par-dessus son épaule :

« De tous temps, la croisade contre les Albigeois a attisé toutes sortes d'hypothèses car ce massacre organisé de chrétiens par d'autres chrétiens a longtemps paru trop énorme pour n'avoir que des divergences théologiques pour cause. La légende la plus répandue fut celle du Trésor Cathare. Fut-il la vraie raison de l'extermination de ces hérétiques par le pape Innocent III qui voulait récupérer ce trésor ? Personne ne le sait, néanmoins, tous s'accordent pour dire que le pouvoir papal n'aurait jamais récupéré ce que cachait les insurgés.

Le Trésor, selon les partisans de cette thèse, aurait été ramené en terre occitane lors de la première croisade en Terre Sainte, probablement par les comtes de Toulouse ou de Foix, vers 1100. Cette relique, selon les spécialistes, aurait eu un pouvoir magique incommensurable, et aurait largement permis l'expansion spectaculaire du catharisme dans la région au cours du siècle qui suivit. On retrouve de nombreux textes occitans sans équivoques à ce sujet, évoquant une protection divine ramenée de l'Orient par les croisés et gardée dans une des citadelles cathares. Cependant, les observateurs notent que c'est au cours de l'année 1212, en pleine croisade, que disparaît toute trace de cette relique. La thèse la plus probable fut qu'elle fut détruite dans la mise à sac de forteresses cathares, ou bien, arguent certains, qu'elle n'a simplement jamais existé. »

À nouveau Harry s'interrompit :

« 1212 ? C'est l'année qui était gravée dans l'entrée de la maison d'Elianor…Son frère a dit que c'était le seul mur qui restait de l'ancienne maison de leur famille qui a été détruite au Moyen-Âge… »

« Je sais. », fit Hermione. « Lis le dernier paragraphe. »

« Mais d'aucuns se demandent ce qu'est la relique ? Selon la thèse la plus répandue, il s'agirait tout simplement du Saint Graal, la coupe qui recueillit selon la Bible le sang du Christ. »

Le Survivant leva dubitativement les yeux des photocopies du bouquin.

« Et alors ? Tu te crois dans _Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade_ ou quoi ? »

« Dans quoi ? », dit Ron.

« C'est un film moldu. Dedans, le héros retrouve le Saint Graal aussi, mais c'est que des légendes. Je vois pas le rapport entre ça et la famille d'Elianor. Honnêtement Mione, je… »

« Réfléchis ! Le Saint Graal, Harry ! », s'impatienta Hermione. « C'est la **_coupe_** qui a recueilli le sang du Christ. »

Ron pédalait clairement dans la choucroute, mais quelque chose tiqua dans la mémoire d'Harry. Quelque chose qu'il avait dit à Hermione et dont elle se souvenait, avec quoi elle avait fait le lien…Le blason sur la cheminée des Quercevalles…_Une sorte de large **vasque** qui crachait des étincelles, surmontée d'un animal qui ressemblait à un chat. Et sous le cartouche de l'écusson se déroulait un parchemin stylisé où on pouvait lire : Sempra Vigilantus Sum_.

Harry eut un rire nerveux :

« Quoi, tu ne penses quand même pas que… »

« …que cette histoire de Graal existe et que la famille d'Elianor –et donc celle de Malefoy– en sont les gardiens ? », compléta Hermione. « Je dois avouer que je suis tentée de répondre que si –même si je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'il s'agisse du Saint Graal en l'occurrence. Ce ne sont que des spéculations de Moldus… »

Les deux garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione fut plus rapide qu'eux, et leur exposa les nombreux points étranges et incohérences qu'elle avait relevés chez les cousins des Malefoy : la protection mystérieuse qui entourait leur maison, aussi puissante que celle de Poudlard ; la coupe contenue dans le blason familial ; le pouvoir démesuré et inconnu des membres de la famille (même Hermione ne pouvait invoquer un Portoloin et elle était la meilleure de sa promo). Et enfin, la chose la plus étrange : un ancêtre ayant la forme d'un chat de huit cents ans (pile l'âge d'avoir vécu les croisades contre les Cathares, quel hasard !), cela même alors que le blason montrait clairement un chat surveillant une coupe. Selon elle, tout ça n'était pas que pur hasard. Et les deux garçons durent admettre qu'à la lumière de tous ces événements, ils ne pouvaient que convenir qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange. D'autant plus qu'Elianor n'était pas là ce jour-là…

« Peut-être que c'est à cause de cet article, qu'elle a été tellement contrariée qu'elle n'est pas venue ? Ou qu'il y a un rapport avec les fées ? », suggéra Ron.

« Je n'ai pas encore trop creusé de ce côté-là. », dit Hermione. « Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons le week-end en Bretagne chez Lorelei pour explorer cette affaire. En attendant, Harry, comme tu sembles en bon terme avec Elianor, si tu pouvais lui demander deux ou trois trucs discrètement…Après tout, c'est la mieux placée…Ou peut-être qu'elle a des livres chez elle qui pourraient nous être plus utiles… »

« Elle **_a_** des livres chez elle, Granger. », fit une voix traînante. Les trois Gryffy se retournèrent d'un bloc. Dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée se tenait Drago Malefoy. « Elle a même une énorme bibliothèque, au dernier étage du moulin. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? Tu nous espionnais encore ? Dégage ! », cracha Ron.

Malefoy prit comme d'habitude son air froid et détaché, mais Harry avait remarqué depuis quelque temps un changement perceptible chez le blond ; forcément, ne plus être sous l'Imperium que lui imposait son père déteignait sur son caractère. Pour la première fois, il semblait relativement libre de ses mouvements. Loin de l'Angleterre, il n'avait visiblement rien à redouter de Lucius. La voix d'Hermione fit redescendre Harry de son nuage :

« Ronald ! Arrête d'être désagréable, pour une fois que Malefoy ne nous agressait pas directement… »

« Sa présence _est_ une agression directe à mes yeux. », contra le rouquin en prenant une moue boudeuse.

« Très bien, je m'en vais. », fit juste Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Il allait quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il se ravisa et se tourna vers Harry : « Potter, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

Ron allait répondre quelque chose, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste. Le Survivant se leva :

« D'accord. Mais cinq minutes, pas plus ; le cours d'histoire va bientôt commencer. »

Ron les regarda s'éloigner dans l'escalier en colimaçon des cinquième.

« Le défaut d'Harry c'est qu'il est trop gentil. Il serait capable d'aller faire un bisou à Tu-Sais-Qui s'il le lui demandait… »

« Ron ! Ne compare pas Voldemort à Malefoy ! Après tout, Malefoy, c'est qu'un gosse de riche un peu paumé. Harry n'a pas de raison d'être méchant avec lui… »

oOoOoOo

Harry suivit le blond tandis que retentissaient derrière lui les échos d'une énième dispute Ron – Hermione. Finalement, Malefoy stoppa devant un des dortoirs des cinquième (donc, des deuxième année –tout le monde suit ?). Il semblait particulièrement gêné, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, avec ses joues légèrement rosées, ses mains crispées sur l'ourlet de sa robe noire.

« Hé bin, Malefoy ? On a pas toute l'après-midi ! », fit-il, décidé à taquiner un peu son ennemi de toujours.

L'embarras du blond s'accentua, et il foudroya le Gryffondor de ses yeux gris.

« Je…hum…Je voulais te parler au sujet de…euh…de la potion de tout à l'heure… » Harry sut qu'une aide de sa part aurait été la bienvenue ; le blond semblait au paroxysme de la confusion, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, le Survivant le laissa se démerder tout seul. « Euh…je voudrais que…tu n'en parles pas. Même à Granger et Weasmoche…Si c'est possible… »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Déjà, arrête d'appeler Ron 'Weasmoche', sinon, je prends un mégaphone et je fais le tour de l'école en criant que selon une potion bidon, t'es mon âme sœur. D'autre part, je peux savoir en quoi ça te dérange que je le dise et pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? C'est qu'une potion ratée, Malefoy. Ça sera pas la première fois que j'en louperais une. »

Drago eut l'air confus.

« Je…je pensais que tu…Je veux dire, je ne crois pas du tout à cette potion…y a dû y avoir une erreur de dosage, oui…Mais certaines personnes peut-être y croiraient et…sans aucun doute, j'ai pensé que…pour nous deux, c'était mieux qu'on…ne le sache pas. Et pour toi surtout… », acheva-t-il d'une voix étrangement basse.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe : est ce que Malefoy insinuait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Harry ?

« Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je le dirais à personne. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange. »

Le blond leva la tête ; visiblement, il était légèrement surpris. Le Survivant, la bonté incarnée, ne faisait donc pas que des choses totalement désintéressées ? Harry eut un sourire en coin.

« Personnellement, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent sur moi, Malefoy. Qu'ils pensent que t'es mon âme sœur, après tout, ça ne sera pas la pire chose qu'ils aient pensé de moi –après que j'aie été l'Héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année, ou fou à lier l'an dernier, tu penses bien, que tu sois mon âme sœur, c'est _presque_ un compliment à côté…Mais moi je n'ai aucun avantage à retirer de cela. C'est ton _honneur_ à toi qu'il faut sauvegarder, n'est ce pas ? », fit Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond et en enfonçant son index dans sa poitrine.

Comme il paraissait petit, soudainement, songea le Gryffondor. Et tellement mince. Nul doute qu'il s'était jeté à lui-même des sortilèges d'Apparence afin de dissimuler les maltraitances dont il avait été constamment victime. Harry arriva enfin à le coincer contre un mur.

« Alors ce que je veux pour me taire, c'est que tu sois à moi. »

Une lueur d'effroi s'alluma dans les yeux gris ; Harry pensait trouver cela hilarant, marrant, mais au fond de lui il ressentit un pincement de cœur. Le Serpentard bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Harry lui coupa la parole :

« T'as de la chance qu'y ait cours dans pas longtemps, on aura pas le temps de le faire tout de suite…Mais après le cours d'histoire, pendant la pause, rendez-vous dans les toilettes pour garçons du premier étage, c'est compris ? »

Le blond eut un sursaut, et ses yeux virèrent au gris sombre, presque noir. Il repoussa Harry aussi violemment qu'il put :

« T'es malade ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me sauter dans les toilettes comme une vulgaire catin ? Tu m'as pris pour qui, Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis ? »

Sa voix traînante ne traînait plus du tout, elle tremblait, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était de rage ou d'autre chose. Le blond avait l'air presque au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Le Survivant s'autorisa à le taquiner encore un peu :

« Peut-être Malefoy, mais t'as pas le choix. Sinon, dès demain toute l'école le saura…Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, que cette histoire de potion reste secrète…Je serais toi, j'accepterais… »

Il eut un petit rire, et ajouta méchamment :

« Après tout, ça n'est pas grand-chose pour toi, Malefoy, le plus grand play-boy de Poudlard…C'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fait, pas vrai… ? »

Cette fois, Malefoy ne chercha même pas à le repousser. Sa tête blonde resta baissée, et il murmura d'une voix cassée :

« Va t'en…Je te hais…Va t'en et répète-le à toute l'école, puisque c'est ce que tu veux… »

D'un coup de coude, le garçon blond écarta Harry et voulut s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du Gryffondor qui lui agrippa aussitôt le bras. Drago chercha à se dégager mais en vain. Il leva des yeux encore brillants de larmes (bien qu'il ait auparavant cherché à les essuyer avec ses manches) :

« Lâche-moi Potter ! J'ai dit non c'est clair ? »

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré :

« Enfin, Malefoy, ne sois pas aussi débile que t'en as l'air. Comme si j'étais du genre violeur dans les toilettes…Ça me déçoit que tu aies pu me croire. Je me demande quelle personne tu crois que je suis… »

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux tellement écarquillés qu'Harry eut peur un instant qu'ils lui sortent des orbites. Visiblement, il était en état de choc.

« C'est bon, remets-toi, je te jure que je vais pas te sauter dessus. Je veux juste qu'en contrepartie tu me dises si tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ce matin, ou hier soir, chez Elianor… »

Le Survivant attendit quelques instants que le blond se soit remis de ses émotions. Enfin, il parla d'une voix encore tremblante :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je crois qu'Elianor s'est levée cette nuit…Je…J'ai entendu des éclats de voix, dans la nuit. Mais je…je me suis rendormi. Et le matin, elle n'était pas là au petit déjeuner et sa mère m'a dit qu'elle était malade… »

Tout en débitant ça, Malefoy ne quittait pas Harry de l'œil, comme s'il avait peur que le Golden Boy ne se jette effectivement sur lui et le plaque sur un des lits dans le dortoir derrière pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Le brun fit mine de réfléchir, mais en lui-même, il songeait que ce Drago Malefoy-là était mille fois différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu, et qui l'avait royalement emmerdé pendant cinq ans. Il paraissait juste…beaucoup plus émotif que l'ancien.

« Merci. Puisque t'as entendu ce que Mione a raconté, si tu pouvais quand même essayer de te rencarder discrètement…Auprès de sa mère…Ou dans la bibliothèque…Ça serait cool. »

Drago hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir, quand il sentit la main d'Harry se refermer à nouveau sur son bras. Et le Survivant qui murmura :

« J'ai vu…hum, dans la Pensine de Mélinée, elle nous a montré tes souvenirs…J'ai tout vu, l'autre soir. Je ne pensais pas que ton père…enfin…c'est pour ça que je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à…Enfin, si…si t'as besoin de quelque chose, de l'aide ou…autre chose, n'hésite pas. Je comprends…ce que t'as vécu. »

Le garçon blond ne répondit pas, mais hocha juste la tête doucement. Puis une fois que Harry l'eut lâché, il disparut dans l'escalier. Mais le Gryffondor était content. Malefoy ne l'avait pas violemment repoussé. Il croyait même avoir vu dans les yeux délavés, d'habitude orageux et sombres, une lueur de soulagement, et peut-être même de remerciement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

A votre avis, est-ce que Harry est un pervers qui coincerait les gens dans les chiottes ?

A/ Bien sûr, c'est sa double personnalité à la Dr Jeckyl et Mr Hyde. Il peut pas être gentil tout le temps…

B/ Sûrement. Surtout s'il a bu la potion de Mr Erre.

C/ Noooon. Quand même c'est Harry Potter, c'est un héros ! Un peu de tenue quoi !

D/ Non il coince pas _les gens_ dans les chiottes. Juste Draco…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Elianor arrête de sécher, où l'Arabie déménage en Bretagne, où on joue au Quidditch à l'aveuglette…_


	20. Une tente de cheikh saoudien en Bretagne

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Voilà le chapitre 20, cette fois-ci bien dans les temps ! On espère que la leçon d'histoire faite par Hermione dans le chapitre précédent vous a pas plongé dans un coma traumatique dépassé ? Bref, à ceux qui ont survécu, voilà le chapitre ''bivouac'' ! Un peu plus court, mais plus rigolo aussi!

**Réponses aux reviews : **Toujours seulement aux anonymes ou à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de mail, comme d'hab ! Les autres ont normalement eu tous leurs réponses !

Sans plus tarder, merci à notre fidèle **Miellina **! Comment ça tu ne vas plus nous reviewer ? Au contraire si t'es en vacances, tu auras tout le temps ! Nous c'est parce qu'on était pas chez nous qu'on a pas pu poster ! (Note que même pendant nos exams on a posté !). En tous cas, merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre intéressant ! Tu as raison pour Ryry, rien que dans les livres on sent bien qu'il n'est pas un saint ! C'est vrai que ça peut paraître curieux comme réaction, mais on a pensé que c'était pas mal pour illustrer la transition entre le moment où il déteste encore Malfoy, et le moment où il commence à ne plus seulement le haïr… Pour la partie historique, on passe le clavier à Lilulle qu'est du sud et qui connaît tout ça sur le bout des doigts.

''L. : Oui, dans la partie moldue, tout est vrai de chez vrai ! Bon, j'ai fait quelques recherches pour plus de précisions c'est vrai, mais pas tant que ça en fait ! Moi je suis née en plein pays cathare donc forcément, je connais très bien les mythes locaux on va dire ! Surtout que mes parents m'ont promenée partout dans la région quand j'étais tout bébé ! D'ailleurs, petite pub pour mon bled, si vous avez l'occasion de passer dans l'Aude, allez visiter les châteaux cathares. C'est super joli ! (Sans compter Carcassonne !)''

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

**Une tente de cheikh saoudien en Bretagne**

Le mercredi, Elianor ne revint pas à l'école. Mais Harry réussit à parler à Drago hors des regards indiscrets, pendant la pause de midi.

« Elle était très pâle. Elle avait l'air malade…enfin, pas comme un rhume, mais plutôt comme si quelque chose ne passait pas… », expliqua le blond. « Elle est montée se coucher tout de suite après le dîner. Elle a même pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, alors que d'habitude, on entend qu'elle à table. Elle a même pas touché à la bouillabaisse que sa grand-mère a envoyée de Marseille… »

Hermione n'avait rien dit. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

« C'est bizarre. », avait dit Harry. « Lundi soir, elle a dit à Eymelie que sa mère avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et qu'elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer. Et le lendemain, elle était malade. »

Ron se tourna vers la brune.

« Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de Graal ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules :

« J'en sais rien. Ça se trouve, elle sera là demain, et on se fait des films pour rien. »

La Préfète de Gryffondor ne pensait pas si bien dire. Le lendemain, non seulement Elianor était de retour à Beauxbâtons, mais elle semblait encore plus incontrôlable que d'habitude. Comme si elle se sentait soudainement tout permis. Pètesec eut beau lui coller toute la semaine en retenue à la suite d'une altercation particulièrement violente avec Clothilde Pothier dans le couloir –suite à laquelle la blonde Barbiepouff se retrouva couverte de pustules purulentes et affublée de tentacules de calamar à la place des pieds– rien n'y fit. La jeune fille rétorqua seulement avec désinvolture :

« J'm'en fiche, j'irai pas en retenue, Mme Gouache me fera une dispense, j'ai mes entraînements de Quidditch la semaine prochaine. »

Effectivement, Eli eut une dispense de retenue pour s'entraîner tous les soirs au Quidditch, car le match contre Chalalard (le plus tendu de la saison) approchait. Une longue semaine pénible s'écoula encore, seulement entrecoupée d'un week-end relativement calme, et ponctuée par les inévitables incidents inter maisonnées. Elianor s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie, étant quasi-sûre de son impunité –Mme Gouache tenait à ce que sa Maison remporte le tournoi de Beauxbâtons à tout prix, et la couvrait pour la majorité des bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais Harry surprit tout de même Eymelie en train de choper la Capitaine de Quidditch un midi pour lui intimer de se calmer, que Mme Gouache avait de plus en plus de mal à justifier ses écarts, et qu'au nom de la maison Vampiglams, elle n'hésiterait pas à demander son exclusion temporaire si ça continuait comme ça. Elianor avait eu un rire amer, mais du coup, elle avait visiblement renoncé à transformer Aurélie Wong de Barbiepouff en citrouille –elle en eut simplement la jolie couleur orangée.

Tout le monde fut plus que soulagé de voir arriver le week-end, et avec lui, les vacances de Noël. Lorelei fut satisfaite de constater qu'il n'y avait eu aucun désistement mis à part celui de Lavande, la correspondante de Maxime, qui avait choisi d'aller passer le week-end chez la famille d'accueil de Parvati en Ecosse –la mère de Sydney habitait à Edimbourg.

Pour ne pas perdre une miette du week-end, Lorelei leur avait donné rendez-vous chez elle à 20h. Il était convenu que tout le monde viendrait par poudre de Cheminette ; Eymelie et Hermione partiraient comme d'habitude de chez David Stern. Quant à Elianor, Lorelei lui interdit formellement d'utiliser un Portoloin pour se pointer chez elle :

« Hors de question que t'atterrisses dans ma salle de bains pendant que je me douche comme la dernière fois ! »

oOoOoOo

_Manoir des Kervemec, pointe du Raz, vendredi 17 décembre 1996. _

Lorelei tournait comme un tigre en cage devant sa cheminée, l'air furieux. Neuf de ses treize invités étaient déjà arrivés, mais il manquait encore Eymelie, Hermione, David et Neville.

« Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! », hurlait Lorelei. « Vingt heures trente-huit, et toujours personne ! Même toi t'es arrivée avec seulement un quart d'heure de retard ! », aboya-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elianor. La Préfète se remit à faire les cent pas. « Qu'ils arrivent ! Je vais trucider ce petit con de Stern, à tous les coups il a oublié de faire ramoner sa cheminée et ils sont coincés je ne sais où ! »

Finalement, vers neuf heures moins le quart, la cheminée des Kervemec se mit à verdoyer et quatre silhouettes apparurent et sortirent de l'âtre à la queue leu leu. Lorelei brandit sa baguette – cravache d'un air menaçant :

« J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse, Stern, parce que je vais te raccourcir quelque chose au niveau de l'entrejambe, tu t'en rends compte ? »

David prit un air effaré et se planqua derrière son étui de guitare.

« C'est pas moi ! », dit-il en poussant Eymelie devant lui en bouclier. « C'est elles ! Elles sont arrivées en retard chez moi ! »

Lorelei eut un regard suspicieux.

« C'est vrai. », approuva Eymelie. « J'ai dû aider ma mère à faire la présentation de la vitrine de la pâtisserie pour Noël, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était ce soir qu'on devait le faire…Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non… »

Toujours pas convaincue, Lorelei rangea quand même sa cravache magique. Puis elle se plaça au centre la pièce, et prit entre ses mains quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite figurine en plastique.

« Ceci est le Portoloin qui amène à Carnac. », expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'objet, qui représentait un gros bonhomme moustachu et casqué, vêtu d'un pantalon à rayures bleues et blanches, et qui portait dans le dos un énorme rocher triangulaire. « Avant que je l'active, je veux que tout le monde pose sa main dessus. Je veux pas être obligée de retourner chercher quelqu'un c'est clair ? »

Harry posa la main sur le bout de la pierre, et il vit que la main fine de Drago était juste sous la sienne. Il l'entendit même marmonner qu'on avait jamais vu de Portoloin aussi ridicule, avant que la voix de Lorelei hurle « _Departum prestum !_ », et que la sensation d'être tiré par le nombril ne l'absorbe totalement.

oOoOoOo

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans l'herbe mouillée, dans un endroit sombre et inconnu. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose de lourd pesait sur sa poitrine, et qu'il entreprit de se redresser. Ce fut seulement pour se rendre compte que Malefoy avait atterri sur lui, et se relevait péniblement à quatre pattes, ses paumes glissant sur le gazon trempé. Il s'écroula bien deux fois sur Harry avant de parvenir à se lever.

« Ah bin on s'fait pas chier ! », hurla la voix de Lorelei non loin de là. « Bande de dégoûtants, attendez au moins qu'on ait monté la tente avant de faire vos cochonneries ! »

Harry remit ses lunettes d'aplomb, et le Serpentard se raidit avec toute la dignité qui lui restait encore. Hermione ricana légèrement, alors que la Bretonne s'éloignait à longues enjambées outrées vers le sous-bois. Un craquement sonore retentit quelques mètres plus loin vers le centre de la clairière : Mélinée venait de rendre à sa tente sa taille originelle. À savoir, celle d'une tente de bédouins. Donc, dans l'ensemble, un gros truc, pourvue même à l'avant d'un petit patio ouvert, surmonté d'une toile pour protéger de la pluie.

« Wow… », dit Ron.

« N'est ce pas ? », sourit Mélinée, en rejetant en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés et grenat. « C'est ma tante libanaise qui nous l'a envoyée. C'est un modèle de tente imitation cheikh saoudien. Elle est allée à Riyad pour les vacances l'an dernier, elle a pensé que ça plairait à mon père…Y a une superficie totale de 200m² à l'intérieur, de cinq à sept chambres, un bar américain à la cuisine, un hammam et un bain à bulles. Et même un séchoir intégré dans la salle de bains. Le dernier cri quoi. »

Epatés, les sept Anglais contemplaient la tente bouche bée.

« On peut entrer, Méli ? », demanda Seamus.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, visitez ! », fit Mélinée avec des airs pompeux de maîtresse de maison.

« Et profitez-en pour déterminer les chambrées…parce qu'y a maxi sept piaules je rappelle ! », ajouta Eymelie. « Donc on va devoir dormir deux par deux minimum. Y aura même une chambre à trois alors… »

« Ah oui, mais les filles, comme on est en chiffre pair, on est à deux par chambres ! », intervint Hermione.

Malika, l'Attrapeuse martiniquaise de Vampiglams, fronça les sourcils, et clama haut et fort :

« Ah ben non alors ! On est loin des parents, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire des chambrées mixtes ! Moi je me mets pas avec des filles, c'est bon pour l'internat de Beauxbâtons ça ! On a 16 ans merde ! »

« Super ! », approuva Seamus.

« Tu t'mets avec Dean et moi ? », dit Malika.

Lorelei, qui était partie chercher du bois dans les alentours, envoyer voler un boisseau sur l'Attrapeuse :

« Une chambrée à trois avec deux mecs et une fille, c'est glauque, c'est digne d'Opale ! »

Mélinée eut l'air d'accord :

« Ouais, on est pas à Barbiepouff, pas de ménage à trois ! »

« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, avec ton binoclard et ta blondasse ? », para Malika. « Et puis chuis pas une manawa (1), même bourrée, je vais pas faire un truc à trois ! »

Comme il était avérée que la jeune Antillaise n'était pas une pétasse –sinon elle aurait été chez Barbiepouff– Lorelei finit par accepter à contrecœur, à condition qu'il y ait pas trop de cochonneries.

Harry et ses deux amis entrèrent derrière les autres dans la tente. L'intérieur était très spacieux, et tout était décoré à la façon arabe, dans les tons pourpres, avec des poufs en cuir un peu partout, des petites tables basses en bois de rose supportant des services à thé en cuivre…Chaque chambre était spacieuse, mais d'après ce qu'Harry vit, il n'y avait à chaque fois qu'un grand lit, recouvert de grosses couvertures rouges et de coussins ocres, pourvu même d'une moustiquaire de fine gaze blanche.

« Y a qu'un lit ? », s'inquiéta Ron.

Au même moment, Lorelei passa devant eux, sa baguette en l'air, et rejoignit la chambre des trois larrons. Il y eut un flash de lumière jaune, et la voix de la Préfète prononça :

« _Triseparo !_ »

Harry put alors constater que le lit unique s'était scindé en trois lits plus petits.

« On va limiter les risques. », fit Lorelei en ressortant d'un air satisfait.

Elianor entra dans la tente à son tour, suivie de Lucas, et ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans une des chambres. Lorelei se mit avec Maxime car c'était « le moins chiant des mecs, il est toujours shooté » selon la grande blonde. David quant à lui lorgnait étrangement vers Mélinée, mais quand celle-ci s'en aperçut, elle empoigna le premier bras venu, en l'occurrence celui de Neville, et piailla :

« Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle poussa le garçon au visage lunaire dans une des chambres. Eymelie tapota l'épaule de David :

« Allez, t'en fais pas ça lui passera…Je veux bien me mettre avec toi. » Les quatre Anglais eurent un regard tellement interloqué qu'elle crut bon de rajouter une fois qu'il fut parti dans la chambre : « Ils étaient ensemble, mais Méli en a eu marre et l'a lourdé juste avant la rentrée, en revenant de leurs vacances à Ashkelon…Depuis, ça se passe moyen bien entre eux… »

Et elle planta là les quatre de Poudlard. Lorelei revint à cet instant.

« Bon, y reste deux chambres je vous signale. Décidez-vous. »

Harry se rapprocha instinctivement d'Hermione et Ron. Lorelei les regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Vous allez pas le laisser seul ! », dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en montrant Drago qui n'avait rien dit depuis longtemps et se tenait en retrait, les yeux légèrement baissés.

Hermione s'avança vers le Serpentard.

« Je sais que Harry et Ron ne s'entendent pas bien avec toi, alors si tu préfères, Malefoy, je veux bien me mettre avec toi…mais… »

Ron la retint par le bras :

« Pas question Mione ! Tu vas pas t'pieuter avec ce… »

« Ça me dérange pas de dormir seul. », le coupa Drago.

« C'est ridicule ! », gronda Lorelei. « Vous allez pas vous tasser dans une petite chambre à trois juste pour éviter d'être avec lui ! C'est trop débile comme attitude ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter comme ça ! C'est dégueulasse de le laisser tout seul ! »

Harry remarqua qu'effectivement, les yeux gris bleutés du blond semblaient soudainement se voiler par le chagrin d'être en reste. La Préfète blonde sembla le remarquer aussi :

« Allez, fais pas cette tête…Tu sais, Eli t'as pas choisi parce qu'en fait…hum, je crois qu'elle sort avec Lucas en secret. Et Mélinée…je crois qu'elle aurait choisi n'importe qui pour pas être avec David, mais on t'aime beaucoup, hein ? »

Disant cela, elle foudroya les trois Gryffondor du regard, et Harry se sentit presque obligé de dire :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Malefoy. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec toi… »

oOoOoOo

Finalement, les adolescents se rassemblèrent tous devant une table basse, vautrés sur des poufs, pour manger. Pas pour longtemps cependant, car dès le dessert avalé, Lorelei se leva en hurlant :

« Allez, allez, on se bouge ! C'est à peine minuit ! J'ai une super idée : on va faire un Nox Quidditch ! »

« Un Quidditch quoi ? », fit Dean.

« Un Nox Quidditch ! C'est un truc de notre invention. C'est comme un match de Quidditch normal, mais dans la nuit ! », répéta posément Elianor, en se roulant une cigarette avec des herbes que Maxime venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Ouais ! On est quinze, quelqu'un va rester sur la touche, mais… »

Hermione leva aussitôt la main :

« J'suis l'arbitre ! »

Ron ricana :

« C'est vrai, c'est une vraie quiche en Quidditch, elle arrive à peine à enfourcher un balai… »

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé mais ne dit rien.

« Paaaaarfait ! On est quatorze, donc sept dans chaque équipe. », aboya Lorelei. Elle parut réfléchir. « Voyons, y a déjà moi comme Batteuse, Malika comme Attrapeuse, et Elianor comme Poursuiveuse chez nous. Et y a aussi Lucas qui est Batteur chez Fumoquette. Vous êtes quelque chose à Poudlard, vous ? »

Ron énuméra qu'il était Gardien, Dean Poursuiveur, et Harry Attrapeur. Le Survivant tourna les yeux vers Malefoy, étonné de ne pas l'entendre renchérir fièrement qu'il était Attrapeur lui aussi, mais le blond ne semblait même pas avoir suivi la conversation. Ses yeux délavés fixaient un point imaginaire dans l'âtre, et il avait l'air plus triste que jamais.

« Malefoy est aussi Attrapeur. », finit par dire Harry.

À la mention de son nom, le blond leva la tête, surpris. Mais Lorelei trancha :

« Impossible, y a déjà deux Attrapeurs. » Elle se radoucit, et s'adressa à Drago : « Tu seras Poursuiveur, si ça t'embête pas, d'accord ? »

Malefoy hocha juste la tête, comme si ça lui importait peu. Etonné, Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'espionner du coin de l'œil pendant que Lorelei formait les deux équipes.

« Très bien, Eli et Drago seront Poursuiveurs dans l'équipe _Abra_, avec David. Eymelie sera leur Gardienne, et Harry leur Attrapeur. En Batteur, ça sera Maxime et Lucas. Et dans l'équipe _Cadabra_, je serai la Batteuse avec Seamus. Malika, t'es notre Attrapeuse. Ron, tu restes Gardien. Le reste, vous êtes Poursuiveurs. Des questions ? »

Après que Lorelei eut expliqué à Neville qu'il était Poursuiveur dans leur équipe, la grande sorcière blonde ensorcela les sweat de sport des écoles de magie pour qu'ils scintillent dans la nuit avec l'inscription _Abra_ ou _Cadabra_ selon l'équipe.

« Comme ça, on se reconnaîtra dans la nuit. Fixez votre baguette magique au bout du manche à balai, ça permettra d'y voir un peu mieux. »

Enfin, les quatorze joueurs, plus Hermione, sortirent de la tente.

« Comme on a pas de poteaux de Quidditch ici, on comptera les points chaque fois que le Souaffle passera sous le dolmen de l'équipe adverse. », expliqua Lorelei.

« C'est du Celtic Nox Quidditch ! », ricana la voix de Ron dans le noir.

« Poil de Carotte, tais-toi et garde ton dolmen ! Ou je t'envoies un Cognard ! », rétorqua la voix de la Bretonne.

« Il est dans notre équipe ! », protesta Malika. « Le blesse pas merde ! »

« Peu importe, si tu m'emmerdes, dans mon équipe ou pas, tu te prends un Cognard et voilà tout ! », riposta Lorelei. « Bon, Encyclopédie, à trois, tu lâches les balles de Quidditch ! »

Encyclopédie, à savoir Hermione, poussa un soupir ; visiblement, il ne servait à rien de protester contre les surnoms débiles de Lorelei –apparemment, elle en donnait à tout le monde…Elle s'avança vers le milieu du terrain alors que les deux Capitaines se serraient la main –Lorelei et Eymelie (Harry et Eli étant Capitaine dans leurs équipes scolaires, il fut décidé que ce serait Eymelie le Capitaine pour ne pas faire de jalousies). Quand les quatorze joueurs se furent élancés dans l'air, elle lâcha les quatre balles, au préalable ensorcelées par un Sortilège de Fluorescence (allez attraper un Vif d'or, ou faire une passe avec un Souaffle dans l'obscurité totale !). Hermione chaussa des Nyctalunettes ; en tant qu'arbitre, elle seule y avait droit, pour repérer les fautes commises par les joueurs, et prit elle aussi prudemment de l'altitude –Mélinée lui avait prêté le balai de sa sœur Lara.

« Que la partie commence ! », rugit Lorelei dans l'obscurité, en écrasant avec sa batte un des Cognards en direction d'un _Abra _scintillant à quelques mètres d'elle.

La soirée s'annonçait d'ores et déjà mouvementée…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) « Pétasse » en créole martiniquais…Par contre pour l'orthographe… :-s

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer après le Nox Quidditch?

A/ Une baston! Parce que les Batteurs auront frappé les gens de leur équipe sans faire exprès…

B/ Une partouze! Of course! (La troisième mi-temps?)

C/ Rien, parce qu'ils vont tous se faire tuer pendant la partie par des Mangemorts cachés dans un coin...

D/ Rien pour le moment parce que les auteuses n'ont pas encore écrit la suite…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on joue aux dés, où des secrets intimes sont dévoilés, et où il se passe des choses la nuit, dans les tentes…_


	21. Jeux de DévergonDés

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Un petit blabla bref cette semaine (une fois n'est pas coutume !) car nous sommes occupées ! Partiels, mémoire, tout ça, ça prend du temps ! Tout ça pour vous dire qu'on espère que vous allez aimer ce petit chapitre, et en particulier nos DévergonDés. On en est très fières mine de rien !

Petite dédicace de Lilulle : merci boucoup à **tit'cerise** et **lelia black **de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance aux exams ! Ze suis z'émue :D

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci beaucoup à **Flo** et à **Corail** pour leur petite review ! Pour répondre à Corail, on a pour habitude de publier soit le dimanche soir, soit le lundi ! Voili voilou !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 21**

**Jeux de DévergonDés**

Le match de Nox Quidditch se termina sans incident grave. Ron se prit bien sûr un Cognard, mais il fut impossible de savoir de quel Batteur il provenait –peut-être même d'un de sa propre équipe –et Max faillit mettre le feu à son propre balai en essayant d'allumer une cigarette. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un capable de manier une Batte au Quidditch tout en fumant de l'autre main. Pas même les jumeaux Weasley.

Bien évidemment, le match dura beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, car pour attraper le Vif d'or dans l'obscurité, ce fut vraiment difficile même pour Harry. Il y arriva pourtant au bout de deux heures trente-deux de match, alors que le score était de cent vingt à trois cents dix en faveur de l'autre équipe –Eymelie n'était pas Gardienne titulaire contrairement à Ron. Ainsi donc, bien que ce fut le Survivant qui ait attrapé la petite balle dorée, il furent battus deux cent soixante-dix à trois cents dix. Comme la Bulgarie par l'Irlande à la Coupe du Monde il y avait de cela deux ans.

« On est les meilleurs ! », pérora Seamus.

« Grâce à moi ouais ! J'ai bloqué des tas d'attaques ! », ronchonna Ron en se tamponna son œil au beurre noir avec une énorme entrecôte.

« C'est surtout parce que j'étais pas en forme. », dit Elianor d'un ton égal en se dirigeant vers la tente. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et cria : « Preum's à la salle de bains ! »

Et elle disparut vite fait bien fait à l'intérieur de la tente. Sur ce, Mélinée déclara qu'elle prenait la deuxième salle d'eau, celle qui jouxtait le hammam. Et comme Mélinée prenait tout son temps sous la douche, Eymelie, Maxime, Malika et Seamus eurent le temps de passer après Elianor avant qu'elle ne sorte, à la grande fureur de Lorelei qui tambourina une heure à la porte. Enfin, sur les coups de quatre heures, tout le monde fut à peu près lavé et en pyjama :

« On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! », beugla Lorelei, assise non loin du feu. Elle invoqua une caisse de bois qui tomba par terre avec un grand fracas. « De la part du grand-père de Pont-Aven ! », expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le coffre.

« Qu'esseu c'est ? », demanda Seamus d'un air effaré.

« Du Chouchen fait maison ! »

« Ah non, moi j'en ai marre, je vais m'pieuter ! », ronchonna Malika en se levant prestement, suivie de Dean.

Il apparut vite que l'heure tardive en découragea plus d'un à goûter au Chouchen. Neville et Seamus partirent se coucher également. Même Lucas déclara qu'il allait faire une petite balade au clair de lune avant de se coucher, et quitta la tente. Lorelei le regarda comme s'il venait de Mars, mais ne le retint pas. À la grande surprise des trois Gryffy, Elianor ne chercha pas à le suivre, continua à rouler tranquillement sa nouvelle cigarette à la cannelle d'Inde, et commença à la fumer nonchalamment.

« Bon, eh bin tant pis pour les gros nazes qui se barrent, ça fera plus de Chouchen pour nous voilà tout ! », grommela la Bretonne.

« Je peux aussi invoquer une bouteille d'alcool de pêche ? », proposa Mélinée.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et d'un léger coup de baguette, fit apparaître deux bouteilles remplies d'un liquide ambré. Aussitôt, Harry vit Malefoy prendre un air suspicieux, mais il ne dit rien.

« Et si on faisait un strip-poker ? », proposa Eymelie.

« Ah non, pas assez original, David va encore se retrouver à poil au bout de cinq donnes, c'est pas intéressant. », contra Mélinée. Elle se tourna vers Eli, qui faisait brûler un marshmallow dans le feu : « Tu veux pas aller chercher…hum, ce que tu sais ? »

Eli eut un sourire entendu.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Je reviens, bougez pas. »

Effectivement, elle revint deux minutes après, le poing gauche fermé, et un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'assit au coin du feu, ricana légèrement dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, et ouvrit sa paume. À l'intérieur reposaient deux petits dés. Le premier était blanc avec des points noirs, et le deuxième noir à points blancs. Bref, des dés ordinaires.

« On va jouer aux dés ? », cracha Malefoy d'un air dégoûté. « C'est nul ! Quitte à prendre des jeux moldus autant prendre des jeux intéressants ! »

« C'est pas n'importe quels dés ! », chantonna Mélinée.

« Hé oui ! », renchérit Elianor, visiblement enchantée. « Faites les passer entre vos mains, et prononcez chacun à votre tour votre nom et prénom. »

Sur ce, elle fit la démonstration illico en se nommant, puis les passa à Mélinée qui fit de même, puis ainsi de suite. Harry n'osa pas refuser, mais se demanda à quoi cela rimait. Même Hermione avait l'air perplexe. Enfin, quand les dix personnes autour du feu se furent nommées, Mélinée récupéra les dés et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Bien, par ce rituel, vous êtes maintenant magiquement liés à ce qui va suivre…Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur ce soir de vous présenter une création inédite de mon grand frère Arakel et du grand frère d'Eli, Johan : les DévergonDés ! » Elle leur tapota dessus en prononçant à voix basse une incantation.

Aussitôt après un bruit strident remplit la tente. Eli fit une petite révérence :

« Et v'là ceux qui vont nous pourrir la soirée : Délateur et Dépravé ! En vous nommant, vous leur avait révélé aussi votre secret le plus intime : bref, leur arme ultime ! »

Et Harry comprit d'où venait le caquètement insupportable : à la place des six points qui indiquaient normalement le chiffre 6 sur une des faces, était apparue une minuscule figure. Deux petits yeux noirs et brillants, un simple point d'encre pour le nez, et une grande bouche qui ne cessait de hurler. Des insanités, ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

« C'est quoi le but du jeu ? », demanda Malefoy, l'air légèrement méfiant.

Mélinée eut un sourire triomphant :

« Lance-les et tu verras ! »

Malefoy eut un regard suspicieux, puis finalement prit les dés, et les jeta sur le tapis par terre. Aussitôt, le dé blanc se mit à crier d'une voix gouailleuse :

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu vas faire le tour de la tente… »

« Quoi ? », hurla Drago. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce gage à la con ? »

Elianor inclina la tête :

« Attends, ça c'est juste celui de Délateur. Dépravé n'a pas encore rendu son verdict… »

Elle avait à peine achevé sa phrase qu'une voix salace hurlait :

« …tout nu et treize fois ! »

Le dé noir regarda Malefoy en ricanant ouvertement. Le blond pâlit :

« Ça va pas ? Vous êtes fous ? Moi, courir nu autour d'une tente ? »

« Allez, sois marrant pour une fois ! », se moqua Ron. « Fais-nous voir les bijoux de la famille Malefoy, qu'on rigole un peu ! »

« JAMAIS ! », hurla littéralement le blond.

« Oh, mais si jamais tu le fais pas… », commença Dépravé.

« …on te poursuivra et on te harcèlera… »

« …jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses, sinon… »

« …on divulguera ton secret le plus intime ! », triompha Délateur.

Le Prince des Serpentard se tourna vers Méli, l'air désemparé.

« Je…Je veux rejouer ! »

Mélinée eut une moue indulgente :

« Bon, comme t'as été le premier…C'est d'accord, tu peux rejouer. Hein, Dé et Dé ? »

Les deux dés faisaient visiblement la gueule, mais finirent par accepter en bougonnant qu'ils n'accepteraient plus de dérogations après ça. La main tremblante, Malefoy relança les deux dés. Ils s'immobilisèrent et aussitôt Délateur prononça avec un malin plaisir :

« Embrasse Harry Potter… »

Et Dépravé eut un rictus satanique :

« Sur la bouche, et fous-y la langue ! »

Un gros blanc suivit cette déclaration. Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Drago quant à lui était à présent tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu voir à travers lui. Il secoua la tête :

« Je peux pas faire ça ! », protesta-t-il.

« Oh que si tu vas le faire… », ricana légèrement Dépravé.

« Sinon je vais révéler à tout le monde ta vilaine petite manie honteuse, à savoir que tu te tripo… »

« MAIS TAIS-TOI ! », hurla le Serpentard, à présent rouge comme s'il était resté quatre heures en plein soleil dans le Sahara.

« Non, te tais pas ! », contra Eymelie, qui bavait littéralement. « Moi j'veux savoir le secret honteux, allez, Délateur, fais péter… »

« Ouais, accouche, de toutes façons, la fouine roulera jamais de patin à Harry ! », approuva Ron.

« Taisez-vous ! », cria encore le blond. « Je…je vais le faire ! »

« Ouah, c'est que ça doit être sacrément honteux ! », s'exclama Eli.

« T'm'étonnes… », marmonna Maxime, déjà à moitié dans les vapes.

Les dés ricanèrent et se mirent à beugler en chœur :

« Allez, allez, Blondie, roule-lui une pelle ! »

Et les huit autres ados reprirent le slogan. Malefoy eut l'air gêné, mais Harry l'était au moins autant que lui :

« Dites, c'est pas moi qu'ai tiré les dés, pourquoi je dois subir les conséquences ? »

Ron, hilare, le poussa du coude :

« Allez, Harry, c'est pas grave, on va rigoler ! »

« Parle pour toi… », marmotta le brun à lunettes.

Harry n'avait pas trop envie de se faire ridiculiser en public ; pour ce qui concernait Drago, ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Il préférait que ça soit lui plutôt que Ron par exemple –même s'il aimait beaucoup le rouquin, y avait des limites, il était comme son frère… !

Sous les ricanements des deux dés Drago s'approcha gauchement d'Harry. Il semblait affreusement gêné.

« Je…je suis désolé… », balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

« T'aurais pu avoir un secret moins honteux. », rétorqua sèchement Harry.

« Un secret honteux, c'est fait pour être honteux. », expliqua sagement Hermione. « C'est normal qu'il ne tient pas à ce que ça se sache… »

Avant que le pauvre Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de plus s'approcher, le Survivant le stoppa net :

« Est-ce qu'on peut pas s'isoler ? Je veux dire, devant tout le monde…avec la langue…euh… »

Mélinée hocha la tête :

« Oui, vous êtes trash ce soir pour un début… »

« On est toujours comme ça ! », hurlèrent les dés.

Elianor secoua la tête.

« Soit, sans la langue ça ira. Pour cette fois, et parce qu'on est pas assez bourrés. À ce propos, Mél, sers-nous du Chouchen et de la liqueur…Mais après ça, si les Dés veulent que tu lui tailles une pipe, Drago, je te préviens, tu devras la lui tailler ! Plus de dérogations à partir de maintenant ! »

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux, et la voix de Ron demanda si les Dés pouvaient vraiment demander ce genre de _choses_, et Mélinée raconta alors comment les propres créateurs des Dés s'étaient retrouvés piégés, et Arakel avait dû lécher les orteils de Johan.

Pendant que les verres se remplissaient, Drago se pencha doucement sur son ennemi juré, et effleura timidement ses lèvres. Il tremblait légèrement contre Harry, mais le Survivant eut à peine le temps de sentir son odeur sucrée et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes que le blond s'était retiré, rouge comme un homard.

« Alors ? », brailla Ron qui visiblement n'en pouvait plus de rire. « C'était comment, comparé à Cho ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'adjectif approprié.

« Hum…Moins humide ? »

oOoOoOo

Au bout d'une heure de ce jeu stupide, les adolescents décidèrent d'aller se coucher, non sans avoir réalisé quelques paris stupides et découvert quelques vérités à la con (merci Délateur). Entre autres, Max avait dû fumer un bout de tapis (mais ça ne lui fit rien du tout), Eymelie dut passer une demi-heure sous sa forme Animagus, et comme elle ne la maîtrisait pas, elle fut obligée de rester toute la soirée le visage constellé de gros point noirs, sans compter les deux petites antennes au sommet de son crâne. Méli dut faire un strip-tease à David. Comme elle refusa catégoriquement, tout le monde apprit qu'elle prenait en cachette les potions Augmente-bonnet de sa mère pour passer du B au D en toute discrétion. Lucas, qui était revenu entre temps, refusa de porter seulement un string rose toute la soirée (« Jaune, d'accord, mais rose, certainement pas ! », avait-il dit), et tout le monde apprit qu'il avait failli coucher avec Maxime un soir où ils s'étaient défoncés à la feuille d'oranger hurleur de Bolivie, mais qu'ils s'étaient endormis juste avant de le faire.

« Heureusement, sinon, le lendemain, j'aurais pu m'asseoir sans problème sur un pot de yaourt sans le déformer ! (1) », rigola Lucas.

Curieusement, personne ne sembla choqué outre mesure, à part peut-être Ron qui avait ouvert la bouche et ne semblait plus se rappeler comment la refermer.

« C'est des choses qui arrivent souvent avec l'oranger hurleur bolivien. », commenta laconiquement Elianor en faisant griller un autre marshmallow. « Je me rappelle, une fois, avec David, on… »

« Tais-toi ! », cria le susnommé. « C'est mon secret honteux, merde ! »

« Ah bon ? Autant pour moi… »

Et pendant que Lucas demandait à David c'était quoi ce secret honteux qui concernait _son_ Eli, Maxime se dessapait à cause d'un nouveau gage. Peu après, Harry dut faire le poirier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bu la tête à l'envers un carafon de liqueur de pêche. Enfin, quand il eut fini son gage, ce fut pour se rendre compte que tout le monde était plus ou moins bourré, et que Drago n'était plus là, ainsi que la Préfète rousse de Vampiglams et la Languedocienne. Un peu étourdi par sa beuverie renversée, il décida d'aller faire quelque part dehors, profitant du fait que l'attention des autres était détournée par Ron qui devait lécher les pieds d'Hermione (qui heureusement sortait de la douche), et Mélinée disait que les dés commençaient à fatiguer s'ils donnaient le même gage que celui de Johan et d'Arakel…

Harry fit quelques pas dehors, se secouant la tête pour l'empêcher de trop tourner. C'est alors qu'il entendit des murmures. Devant lui brillait un point lumineux et rougeoyant. Une cigarette. Et deux formes sombres. La première disait :

« Tu fumes trop. Je te comprends pas, tu disais y a pas une semaine que tu allais rembarrer Max quand il essaierait de te refiler ses merdes, et là t'en as jamais autant fumé ! »

Harry reconnut la voix moralisatrice de la Préfète aux cheveux rouges.

« Et puis, pourquoi tu sors tout d'un coup avec Lucas ? Tu disais que tu voulais pas t'engager et…et…je te comprends plus Eli… »

L'autre silhouette haussa les épaules, et le point rouge s'embrasa un peu plus. Une volute de fumée flotta dans l'air. Elle avait la forme d'une tête de mort.

« Tu sais, Eym, je vais crever. »

Eymelie tourna vivement la tête ; malgré l'obscurité Harry était sûr que ses yeux étaient exorbités.

« Bien sûr que tu vas crever ! Comme tout le monde ! C'est maintenant que tu découvres ça ? Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi… »

Elianor se tourna vers son amie.

« Non, tu comprends pas. Je vais crever avant vous tous. »

« Dis pas de bêtises. Personne ne peut savoir l'âge auquel il va mourir, enfin, Eli, t'es défoncée ou quoi ? »

Eli tira encore une bouffée, et reprit d'une voix calme :

« Lundi dernier c'était mes 16 ans et demi. Ma mère…m'a expliqué certaines choses. Eym, tu comprends pas. Je le sais parce que c'est mon destin. C'est celui de ma famille entière. » La jeune fille se tut quelques instants, et reprit : « Ma mère m'a filé le contenu exact de la prophétie que ma marraine la fée Tartiflette a faite à ma naissance. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors ? J'ai pas compris sa prédiction. C'était bizarre. Je la connais par cœur, ça disait :

''_Jolie petite Princesse de haute lignée_

_Comme tous les siens a funeste destinée._

_À ses courtes années restantes ici bas_

_Les combler de bonheur je peux déjà._

_La richesse, la beauté, l'intelligence_

_Ne la flatteraient qu'en apparence,_

_Aussi je préfère lui faire don_

_D'un cœur qui soit très bon._

_Sa famille et ses amis seront son précieux trésor,_

_Ainsi qu'aider les démunis jusqu'à sa proche mort._'' »

« Ta marraine s'est peut-être trompée, tu sais, ''courtes années'', à une échelle de fée, ça doit être soixante-dix ans… »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais ma mère m'a appris qu'y avait une putain de malédiction sur ma famille, et qu'on la révélait à chaque Quercevalles quand il avait atteint ses seize ans et demi. »

« Pourquoi seize ans et demi ? »

« Parce que ça sera la moitié de notre vie. Quoi qu'on y fasse, un Quercevalles ne dépassera jamais l'âge de trente-trois ans…Le pouvoir magique énorme de la famille se paye comme ça. Il nous consume tous avant l'heure. »

Eymelie se tut, songeuse, puis sa voix recommença à parler :

« Enfin, Eli, c'est ridicule, tu as encore ta grand-mère…ton père…et ton papé Gugu ? Il a huit cents ans au compteur… »

Elianor eut un petit rire sans joie :

« Ma grand-mère, c'est la mère de ma mère, une Trencavel. J'ai jamais connu les parents de mon père. Le papé Gugu, c'est un cas spécial, et mon père…comment dire, n'est partiellement plus en vie. »

Harry fut tellement estomaqué qu'il faillit crier, mais se retint à temps. Le père d'Eli, mort ? Mais alors, qui avait soigné Drago ? Qui avait écrit à la mère de Mélinée pour lui demander la Goutte du Zombie ? Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que cette révélation stupéfiait littéralement ; un grand boum ! se fit entendre, indiquant qu'Eymelie était tombée du dolmen sur lequel les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, _partiellement plus en vie ? _Ton père était bien vivant y a un mois de ça quand chuis venue chez toi ! »

Elianor secoua la tête :

« M'en demande pas plus. Je saurais même pas bien l'expliquer. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que désormais, pas question de rater quelque chose. Alors je profiterai de chaque jour comme si c'était mon dernier ! » Harry fit la forme de la Française étendre les bras, comme si elle cherchait à happer le monde. « Je sais que j'ai plus que seize ans au maximum à en profiter, et peut-être même moins que ça si jamais je m'_en_ sers…Parce que dans ce cas, ma vie se consumera plus vite… » La jeune fille renversa sa tête en arrière. « Dis, tu trouves pas que cette nuit est la plus belle qu'on ait jamais vu ? Ecoute comme les étoiles elles scintillent ! »

« Je crois surtout que t'es complètement éclatée, que t'as trop bu, et que tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant, Eli ! »

Et sur ce, Eymelie écrasa le mégot, et raccompagna Elianor dans la tente. Harry resta encore quelques instants dans l'obscurité, à réfléchir. Ainsi, il y avait _vraiment _quelque chose avec la famille d'Eli ; ce n'était pas seulement les élucubrations délirantes de Hermione. Nul doute que ce quelque chose concernait aussi Drago, puisqu'il partageait en partie le même sang. Il semblerait bien qu'au final, Hermy et ses histoires farfelues de croisades et de Graal avait peut-être raison…Après tout, la Française avait dit que sa vie était écourtée du fait d'un pouvoir immense, et pourrait l'être encore plus si elle _l'_utilisait.

''Un mystère de plus…'', songea le Survivant en levant la tête vers les étoiles. ''C'est vrai qu'elles sont belles cette nuit…''

oOoOoOo

Quelques temps après, Harry entra dans la tente, et se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa chambre. Il se mit en pyjama (c'est-à-dire en caleçon rouge et en T-shirt large orné d'un lion (2) ), et s'apprêtait à se coucher, quand il vit une tête blonde dépasser des draps. Le Survivant se prit la tête dans les mains :

« Merde, c'est quoi la formule pour séparer les lits déjà ? Fait chier, je vais pas aller réveiller Lorelei juste pour ça… »

Puis, pris d'une fatigue soudaine, il se glissa dans les draps. Comme le blond s'était étalé, il dut pousser un peu le Serpentard. Qui geignit dans son demi sommeil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre :

« Oh Merlin ! Malefoy, mais t'es ivre mort ! »

Le Gryffondor se fit la remarque qu'il aurait dû le voir de suite. La _délicieuse_ personne de Drago Malefoy, vêtue d'un shorty et d'un t-shirt de soie grise à demi relevé sur un ventre pâle et impeccablement plat, exhalait une suave odeur d'alcool de pêche dans toute la chambre. Ses joues étaient bien trop rouges pour qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher. Quand Harry tenta de le pousser encore un peu plus sur le côté, le garçon papillonna doucement des paupières. Ses iris gris perle étaient dangereusement sombres et vitreux, signe qu'il était encore plus ou moins endormi. Doucement, il sembla chercher quelque chose en tâtonnant, agrippa à moitié le t-shirt de Harry, et gémit :

« Hmmm…Doudou… ? »

« Euh… », dit Harry, bien gêné. « Non, moi c'est Harry…euh… »

Le Serpentard eut l'air triste dans son demi-sommeil, referma ses yeux d'argent et fit une moue déçue en répétant '_Doudou_'. Harry eut une brusque inspiration, et demanda gentiment :

« Dis, c'était ça, ton secret honteux ? Ton doudou ? »

Le blondinet eut un sourire heureux –limite béat –et marmonna :

« Voui. C'est mon doudou…parce que j'aime bien l'avoir quand…mais je devrais pas… »

« Tu devrais pas quoi ? »

« Faire ça…Père me l'a interdit, il dit que c'est sale et obscène de se toucher, et moi…parce que moi je dois être propre et pur…Mais quand j'ai mon doudou, je peux le faire, il me l'a permis, mon doudou… »

Harry était en train de se demander s'il avait bien entendu : est ce que le blond si froid et distant était en train de lui avouer dans son demi coma éthylique qu'il se tripotait, qu'il se briquait la tige, quoi, seulement quand il avait son doudou ? Ce dernier émit justement un bruit qui retourna l'estomac du brun.

« Merde, est ce qu'il vient de…_ronronner _? », souffla un Harry stupéfait.

Il baissa les yeux vers son coloc'. Bien que légèrement décalé, il continuait à prendre beaucoup de place, ses bras pâles étendus en croix, ses cheveux blonds coulant sur l'oreiller autour de la tête.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… », remarqua le Survivant à voix basse. « Si fin, si blond…Comme un ange… » Il caressa doucement la joue du blond endormi. « Depuis qu'il est plus sous l'Imperium…c'est…comme si c'était une personne différente… »

Il sursauta presque en remarquant qu'il avait pensé ça, et puis, les vapeurs alcoolisées aidant (venant de lui autant que de Drago), l'esprit embrumé, Harry se pencha doucement, et sans même y réfléchir, embrassa doucement les lèvres roses du Prince des Serpentard. Un goût sucré de pêche et de Chouchen envahit aussitôt ses papilles, alors que son colocataire gémissait doucement sous lui en se cramponnant plus fort à son t-shirt, tout en cherchant à l'attirer tout contre lui.

Dans la pièce voisine, sur la table de chevet de Méli, Délateur ouvrit un œil, et bouscula Dépravé :

« Quoi ? », ronchonna ce dernier.

« Ça y est, le p'tit blond, il a fait son premier gage. »

« Quoi, y court tout nu autour de la tente à c't'heure-ci ? », ronchonna le dé noir.

« Mais non ! Y fout enfin la langue… »

« Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ooooooh ! C'est pas fini ce bordel ? Y en a qui dorment ! », beugla la voix de Mélinée dans l'obscurité, en tapant du poing sur la table de chevet.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Blague authentique d'un pote de fac à Lilulle et déposée au brevet des Vannes Vaseuses !

(2) Gryffondor jusqu'au plumard le Ryry…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Que pensez-vous des Dés ?

A/ Géniaux ! Les gages sont supers ! Ça change d'action/vérité !

B/ Eh ! On a pas les mêmes qui existent déjà en version moldue ?

C/ Franchement, on a vu plus original !

D/ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce jeu débile ? N'importe quoi !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où des couples se forment, où Lorelei ne peut pas dormir, où le mystère du massacre des fées à Brocéliande s'épaissit… _


	22. Gueule de bois

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Cette semaine, petit retard, mais c'était à cause des exams de Lilulle qui finissaient lundi midi. Donc on poste le lundi après-midi… _(Intervention de Lilulle : « Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour mes partiels ! Maintenant c'est fini, donc je suis à vous pour les réponses, les reviews, les nouvelles fics… »)_

À part, ce chapitre voit donc arriver le **premier petit citron** de notre grande Maxwell-sama (vous excitez pas, c'est pas un Harry/Drago) et s'il vous paraît un peu bizarre, c'est normal, Lilulle l'a adapté un peu pour coller au contexte (mais on est jamais sûr du résultat dans ces cas-là)…Bref, nous nous sommes posées la question de savoir si on devait changer de rating pour l'histoire, pour la mettre en M ; pour l'instant on l'a laissée en T mais si vous pouviez nous donner vos avis, ceux qui s'y connaissent en rating…Voili voilou…

**Réponses aux reviews **: Merci à **flo **pour sa review! Pour répondre à ta question (portant sur la pipe) bin…on en avait pas envie tout de suite ! On voulait vous faire tous poireauter voilà la vérité mwéhéhéhé ! Et puis merci aussi à la review anonyme sans nom (c'est une erreur de manip' ou c'est fait exprès ?) : apparemment, qui que tu sois, tu as aimé nos dés, et ça c'est bien ! (On remercie donc les dés pervers d'un pote de fac de Lilulle qui les avait sortis une fois en droit administratif de 2ème année pour réveiller les gens…) Pour Harry et Drago, c'est comme tout le monde, va falloir attendre…

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 22**

**Gueule de bois**

Quand Ron eut terminé de faire son gage, ce fut pour se rendre compte que Harry s'était carapaté lui aussi, avec Eli et Eymelie. Max réprima un bâillement et éteignit son mégot, et Lorelei battit le rappel.

« Bon, puisque tout le monde est _stone dead_, on va pioncer ! », hurla-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. « J'y crois pas, Calisson, Coco-Girl et Cicatrice se sont barrés au plumard pendant que machin s'occupait d'Encyclopédie…Pas croyab' ! Au fait, super léchouille, Poil de Carotte ! »

Ron, passablement éméché, rigola stupidement, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers leur chambre en titubant.

''Bien blindés, les Rosbeefs…'', songea la Préfète française, incrédule.

Arrivés dans la pièce, Hermy le regarda, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec un air totalement abruti et vitreux, et loucha en montrant le lit.

« Dis, Rony chéri, comment c'est qu'on fait déjà pour les séparer, les…euh…comment déjà ? Hic ! Les plumards, là ? »

'Rony chéri' ricana bêtement (une fois est coutume ?) et haussa les épaules :

« Y a qu'à pas le séparer le plumard, hips ! » Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit langoureusement par la taille. « Dis, Hermignonne, et si on faisait l'amour tous nus ? (1) »

La Préfète de Gryffondor pouffa :

« Ah oui, ça pourrait être drôle, tous nus, j'y avais jamais pensé avant, dis donc ! »

À la lumière de cette idée de génie, Hermione se rapprocha de son rouquin préféré et lui empoigna maladroitement le t-shirt avec l'intention visible de mettre en pratique cette histoire rocambolesque de _faire l'amour tous nus_. Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle laissa cinq années de frustrations (plus deux pichets de liqueur de pêche et trois choppes de Chouchen) guider ses gestes. Elle emprisonna les lèvres de Ron, lui dévorant la bouche. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, elle profita de la surprise de sa victime pour lui rouler la galoche du siècle (enfin, ex-aequo avec le roulage de patin en règle du Drago auquel Harry était en train de procéder dans la chambre voisine).

Elle n'écoutait plus du tout son côté encyclopédique et psychologue de comptoir, qui lui hurlait que c'était sûrement une énorme erreur, que leur amitié allait forcément en pâtir, voire être totalement détruite, et qui leur faudrait sûrement une psychothérapie de quinze ans pour remettre les choses d'aplomb entre eux. Au lieu de ça, elle fit taire son côté freudien, et serra encore plus fort Ron contre elle, se pressant tout le long de son corps.

Ron n'était pas en reste, il avait ce soir-là les mains pleines de doigts et les lèvres demandeuses. Enfin, il avait son Hermione rien que pour lui, et pas Krum. C'était lui qu'elle embrassait, et pas cet abruti de yaourt bulgare écrémé. Il laissa ses mains passer sous le chemisier fleuri de sa nymphe des bibliothèques (2). Ses doigts caressèrent la peau délicate, qui se hérissa sous leur passage. Finalement, il retira entièrement le chemisier d'Hermione, impatient de pouvoir enfin voir son corps libéré de toute trace de cape, chemisier, et autre manuel de Métamorphose. Il resta éberlué, et rigola bêtement :

« Wow, Hermignonne, tu fais comme Mélinée, tu rembourres tes soutiens-gorge aussi ? Hi, hi ! »

Hermione, bien sûr, était trop perdue dans les méandres alcoolisés et euphoriques pour prendre au sérieux la phrase du plus jeune fils Weasley, et de toutes façons, l'instant d'après, le soutif et son rembourrage partirent se faire la malle sur la lampe de chevet.

Hermione gémit légèrement, quand les mains de Ron lui caressèrent le ventre. Elle voulait sentir ses mains sur elle, son souffle près de son oreille, après presque cinq ans d'attente, c'était que justice, quoi. Tout cette excitation rien que pour elle, même s'ils étaient tous deux à moitié fracassés, c'était quelque chose de sensationnel. Il fallait qu'elle le sente brûler de désir pour elle, et rien que pour elle, car Herm' était toujours la meilleure en tout, et le lit ne devait pas faire exception. À chaque nouvelle caresse que Ron lui procurait, elle sentait son propre désir et son excitation augmenter. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus chaud. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir. À part peut-être la fois où elle avait trouvé un manuel dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard signé de l'Enchanteresse Viviane elle-même.

La jolie brune décida de tout mettre en œuvre pour que Ron aussi éprouve autant de plaisir qu'elle. Elle lui retira son t-shirt, ce faisant en lui coinçant trois fois la tête dans l'encolure, et elle en profita pour lui caresser la peau au passage. L'embrassant de nouveau, elle se frotta contre lui, glissant sa cuisse contre l'érection grandissante du roux. Sans plus tarder, ce dernier pris ce frottement comme un signe pour achever de la déshabiller. Il prit son temps, voulant immortaliser le moment où il la découvrirait pour la première fois. À moins que ce ne fût sa tête qui tournait tellement qu'il ne pouvait aller plus vite que ça.

Ses mains suivaient le même chemin que ses yeux, mémorisant chaque grain de sa peau. Il finit par la soulever et la porter vers le lit, où il la déposa amoureusement. Il se sépara également de ses derniers vêtements en titubant légèrement, avant de la rejoindre dans les draps. Avant de s'affaler sur le matelas, le roux songea avec bonheur qu'il serait au moins meilleur qu'Harry dans un domaine : il serait le premier des deux à ne plus être puceau ! (Et toc !)

Hermione imprima mentalement l'image de Ron nu et excité, afin de s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Elle le fit s'installer au dessus d'elle, pour sentir son poids sur elle. Le fait de se sentir dominé par Ron l'excitait un peu plus, et ça, combiné aux vapeurs d'alcool persistantes, lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu. Lascivement elle commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de son futur amant, les entraînant tous les deux plus haut dans leur extase.

Ron s'était mit en devoir d'embrasser Hermione sur chaque partie de son corps : son visage, ses jambes, sa poitrine, son ventre. C'était comme s'il mourrait de faim et qu'Hermione était sa seule nourriture qu'il s'appliquait à dévorer consciencieusement. Il s'abreuvait de ses soupirs de plaisir, de ses gémissements, ou encore de ses cris, quand il laissait ses dents lui érafler la peau. Il se nourrissait du plaisir d'Hermione, renforçant le sien par ce même biais. Tous ses sens alimentaient son désir. L'alcool brouillant sa perception de la réalité, Ron se sentait progressivement devenir fou : fou de désir pour son Hermione tant désirée (surtout depuis qu'elle avait réduit ses dents en 4ème année).

La jeune fille, quant à elle, n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante de plaisir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre (ce qu'il pouvait être lent quand il s'y mettait !). Elle voulait le sentir en elle, tout de suite. Dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre par son partenaire, elle encercla la taille de ce dernier avec ses deux jambes. Elle ne pouvait plus prononcer la moindre parole, et elle espérait que Ron la comprendrait malgré tout –sinon il faudrait se résoudre à procéder à une implantation de neurones sous ses cheveux carotte. Fort heureusement, il s'avéra que le jeune homme était bien plus rapide à la comprenette dans ce domaine qu'en potions ; la nouvelle position plaçait le sexe de Ron exactement à l'entrée d'Hermione, qui gémit plus fort en sentant son but approcher, et celui-ci comprit instantanément le message de sa désormais petite copine. Aussi ne perdit-il pas plus de temps que nécessaire. Doucement, pour ne pas blesser Hermione, qui était encore vierge, il entra en elle. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Hermione se crispa un peu sous la douleur de la première pénétration. Cependant le plaisir d'avoir Ron enfin joint à elle, se mêlait à cette douleur, aussi encouragea-t-elle Ron à continuer. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de la chaleur et de la moiteur de sa bien-aimée, Ron attendit un peu pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Lentement il commença ses mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, qui allait à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Bientôt leur rythme s'accéléra et leurs gémissements devinrent plus bruyants, plus sauvages. Le passage d'Hermione massait divinement le sexe de Ron, et le bassin de celui-ci, qui s'appuyait contre elle, offrait un frottement parfait pour Hermione. Leur plaisir augmentait de plus en plus. Soudain, ils se cambrèrent tous deux, leurs orgasmes les surprenant. Leurs cris de jouissance émerveillée réveillèrent tous les habitants de la tente, sauf ceux plongés dans un profond coma éthylique ou trop occupés eux-mêmes pour entendre quoi que ce soit. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne réveillèrent pas grand monde au final.

Enfin leurs souffles reprirent un rythme normal, tout comme les battements de leurs cœurs, et ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, épuisés. Avant que le sommeil ne les trouve enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre, Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de conjurer une couverture qui vint les protéger.

Lorelei se retourna en grognant dans son oreiller dans la chambre voisine. À côté d'elle, totalement dézingué, ronflait Maxime. Elle pesta :

« P'tain, z'ont l'alcool sportif les Angliches ! Heureusement que j'avais pas apporté l'hydromel au gingembre de la mémé de Quimperlé ! Groumpf ! »

Elle attrapa sa baguette et balança, furax, un sort de silence.

« Bonne nuit. », fit-elle pour elle-même.

« M'ci maman Ours. », lui répondit Max entre deux ronflements.

oOoOoOo

_Le lendemain matin (ou plutôt : après-midi…)_

Quand Eymelie se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. David, vautré dans le lit à côté d'elle, n'était pas encore réveillé. Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges en bataille, se leva péniblement, se prit les pieds dans la guitare du garçon qui traînait au pied du lit, et parvint enfin à sortir de la chambre. Apparemment, pas grand monde était debout. N'eut-elle perçu un mouvement vers le fond de la tente, elle se serait crue seule à être éveillée, et pourtant, il était relativement tard. Treize heures quarante-cinq même, lui apprit la pendule. Lorelei, en chemise de nuit bleu foncé, était assise à la table de la cuisine, l'air maussade et très mal lunée. La Préfète rejoignit sa consœur, et s'attabla gaiement en se conjurant une tasse bien chaude d'Earl Grey.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air…hmmm, pas très en forme à vrai dire. »

Lorelei leva vers elle des yeux bleus cernés de noir.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir bien dormi ? Entre ces deux tarés qui orgasmaient dans la piaule à côté (pas de Chouchen pour ceux-là au fait), Max qui m'a prise pour maman Ours toute la nuit et tout le reste… »

« Ow…Excuse…Je savais pas. C'est qui les deux tarés ? Eli et Lucas ? »

La blonde eut un geste d'impatience.

« Non. Eli était encore assez lucide pour jeter un sort de silence sur leur chambre. C'est les deux Angliches, Encyclo et Carotte. » Elle tartina pensivement un petit pain au lait. « Terrible, quel bordel ils ont fait, y devaient en avoir sacrément envie depuis au moins dix ans, ces deux-là ! J'ai été obligée de me lever pour jeter un sort de silence sur _ma _piaule ! »

À ce moment-là, un grand bruit se fit entendre du côté des chambres justement, et bientôt, un Drago à moitié réveillé, qui avait apparemment renversé un service à thé au passage, se dirigea à tâtons vers la cuisine. Les deux Préfètes Vampiglams le regardèrent faire, totalement effarées. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir en cet instant avec le petit merdeux aristocratique, froid et arrogant, qu'Elianor avait dû se coltiner au début du séjour. Ses cheveux blonds étaient totalement ébouriffés, le t-shirt de son pyjama était de guingois et laissait voir une épaule entièrement dénudée ; ses yeux gris étaient encore bouffis de sommeil, et il tenait à la main quelque chose qui avait dû être une taie d'oreiller, d'une couleur rose fané. Il s'affala dans la première chaise venue, et marmotta :

« Kess'ya-à-manger-c'matin ? »

Eymelie sourit avec douceur, et étonnamment, Lorelei ne hurla pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ? Thé ? » Le garçon hocha la tête, et Eymelie invoqua une tasse d'Earl Grey fumant. « Ensuite ? Pain au chocolat ? Croissant ? Céréales ? »

« Porridge et bacon bien grillé. », renifla le blond.

Une fois tout sur la table, le Serpentard commença à manger sans hâte et donc à se réveiller un peu mieux. Lorelei lui demanda gentiment :

« Alors, t'as bien dormi ? »

Drago leva vers elle des yeux un peu moins collés.

« Moui. Mais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre. » Il prit une gorgée de thé. « J'ai rêvé que quelqu'un m'embrassait pendant que je dormais, et… »

Il s'empourpra légèrement, mais ne poursuivit pas. Eymelie et Lorelei échangèrent un regard amusé. Le 'rêve' avait bien dû aller un peu plus loin, mais comme il s'était assis normalement, pas trop loin non plus. Eymelie mordit dans un pain aux raisins.

« Attention à ne pas faire ce genre de rêves trop souvent quand tu dors avec quelqu'un, ça pourrait le gêner… », dit-elle.

« …ou pas. », compléta judicieusement Lorelei.

L'étudiant anglais prit une teinte coquelicot des plus adorables, mais Eymelie décida de ne pas le gêner davantage. Elle se tourna vers la blonde :

« C'était quoi, alors, l'autre truc ennuyeux dont tu parlais ? »

L'autre Préfète eut un geste d'impatience, et désigna un grand hibou aux plumes dorées, perché sur un des fauteuils du salon.

« C'est Korrigan. Il m'a réveillée à une heure, ce con. Il vient de la part de mon père. » Drago la scruta d'un air interrogateur ; encore une fois, Lorelei ne le renvoya pas chier comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude. « Mon paternel, c'est Tristan Kervemec. C'est le Vice-druide de Brocéliande ; le Druide en chef, c'est mon grand-père Siegfried. Comme chuis l'aînée, je deviendrai Grande Druidesse à leur mort, donc je suis toujours tenue informée de tout ce qui se passe là-bas. Et ce matin, il m'a envoyé Korrigan, notre hibou, pour me prévenir d'un problème. Rapport à cette histoire pas claire avec les fées y a trois semaines, tout ça. »

Eymelie fronça un sourcil :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Y z'ont découvert quelque chose d'autre ? »

Lorelei prit une autre gorgée de café, et hocha la tête :

« Ouaip. Comme mes vieux connaissent la forêt par cœur, ils ont aidé les Aurors à faire le boulot de déblaiement et à reconnaître les cadavres, établir les listes officielles, tout ça…Seulement, y a eu un bug. Y se sont rendus compte qu'il manquait une fée à l'appel, introuvable tant chez les morts que chez les vivants. Et pas n'importe laquelle. »

Cette fois, Eymelie _et_ Drago zyeutaient impatiemment vers la blonde, afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Oui, il en manquait une, et personne n'est en mesure de savoir où elle est. Une des plus puissantes, une conseillère de la Reine elle-même (qui est toujours hospitalisée dans un état grave à l'hôpital des maladies magiques Lancelot Dulac) : la fée Pudding. »

Un grand braoum ! fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Interloquée, Lorelei se tourna vers le Préfet Serpentard qui était tombé au bas de sa chaise.

« Bah qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu la connais, la fée Pudding ? »

Le garçon se releva. Ses yeux étaient légèrement exorbités, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'horrifiant, mais il secoua la tête.

« Non, non, je la connais pas. Pas du tout. Du tout. »

Lorelei haussa un sourcil sceptique, preuve qu'elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde à cette dénégation véhémente.

« Quoi, c'est ta marraine, la fée Pudding ? »

Les yeux gris de Drago s'écarquillèrent encore plus. On aurait dit une fouine prise dans les phares aveuglants d'une voiture qui s'apprêtait à la renverser.

« Mais…non ! Pas du tout ! Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher, pas du tout… »

Eymelie eut un petit rire sarcastique :

« Te casse pas va, on a compris. » Elle remplit son verre d'un jus rouge, en but une lampée, et le reposa sur la table, fixant le blond de ses yeux d'un vert presque hypnotique : « Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a prédit à ta naissance, la fée Pudding ? »

Les mains du garçon blond tremblaient tellement fort qu'il renversa du porridge sur la table.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est pas ma marraine, j'ai pas de marraine, laisse-moi avec ça ! »

Eymelie allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais un coup de coude de Lorelei dans ses côtes la retint. La grande Préfète murmura :

« Lâche-le, ça sert à rien. Y dira rien. »

La rouquine ne répondit rien, se contentant d'une moue maussade. Fort heureusement, ce fut le moment que choisirent Lucas et Eli pour débarquer. Le premier portait un caleçon à rayures bleues et blanches et une chemise jaune brodée de l'écusson de Fumoquette ; la jeune fille portait aussi un t-shirt jaune qui lui descendait presque jusqu'aux mollets. Quand elle se tourna pour prendre le sucre dans un des placards, les autres purent voir dans son dos le dessin d'un gros ouistiti qui souriait de toutes ses dents en lançant des clins d'œil aguicheurs, avec ce qui semblait être un énorme pétard dans la bouche. _Don't smoke nicotine, pot is much better_, disait la légende écrite sous le singe en lettres rouge sang. Quand elle alla s'asseoir, elle remarqua que Drago la regardait d'un air interloqué. Elle invoqua un chocolat au lait.

« Bah quoi ? Y te plaît pas mon t-shirt ? C'est Max qui l'a dessiné. » Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, et la jeune Capitaine de Quidditch se tourna vers son copain : « Tu peux m'passer la confiture de fraise, s'te plaît, Lulu ? »

À nouveau un grand fracas ; Drago avait laissé tomber sa cuillère par terre. Les quatre Français le regardèrent à nouveau comme s'il sortait d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

« Euh, non…C'est euh…ma mère. Elle appelle tout le temps mon père Lulu aussi. Pour le faire chier. », bafouilla-t-il misérablement en ramassant l'ustensile.

« Ah ? Ton père s'appelle Lucas aussi ? », fit ledit Lucas.

« Non, Lucius. »

« Lucius ? C'est très con comme prénom. », rétorqua Elianor en tartinant la confiture sur un toast. « Il se prenait pour un empereur romain, ton grand-père ? Déjà que Drago c'est bizarre… »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée successive de Méli, Neville et David ; ce dernier jetait d'ailleurs des regards noirs au pauvre Gryffondor qui avait osé partager la chambre de son ex. Vers les trois heures de l'après-midi enfin, tout le monde fut à peu près debout, même Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient étrangement tendus et n'osaient même plus se regarder en face. Malika, Dean et Seamus étaient déjà partis de bonne heure le matin. Ils avaient tenu à aller visiter la ville de Pont-Aven, dans le Finistère, et avaient laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Harry, lui, s'était levé au moment où Eymelie avait commencé à préparer un énorme plat de _spaghetti carbonara_ –à vrai dire, c'était plus une marmite qu'un plat, mais y avait douze bouches avides à nourrir. Son grand-père était italien, aussi adorait-elle cuisiner des pâtes en tout genre et à toute heure du jour et même de la nuit. Juste au moment où un Drago sceptique lui faisait remarquer que touiller magiquement les spaghetti serait beaucoup moins fatiguant pour son poignet, il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque et une voix rauque susurrer à son oreille :

« Et depuis quand un Malefoy se soucie-t-il des délicats poignets des Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Le blond fit un bond d'environ quinze mètres de haut, et se tourna furieux vers le Gryffondor à lunettes :

« Potter, espèce de crétin ! J'ai failli faire une attaque ! Ça va pas non ? Je m'inquiète pour qui je veux d'abord ! »

Eli, non loin de là, ricana :

« Pas sûr que Papa Lulu approuverait pour le coup… »

Drago lui jeta un regard qu'il espérait noir, mais Elianor lui renvoya un sourire goguenard et lui tira la langue, preuve qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Enfin, quand le Serpentard eut réussi à bloquer sa cousine dans un coin, à lui verser l'intégralité du pot de confiture de fraise dans les cheveux, et que celle-ci lui eut tartiné le nez et les joues au Nutella en représailles, Eymelie annonça que les spaghetti étaient fins prêts, et ils purent passer à table. Eli avait une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés, et grogna à l'adresse de son cousin qui revenait avec elle de la salle de bains :

« Barbare ! », couina-t-elle en lui pinçant l'avant-bras.

« Gribouilleuse ! », lui rétorqua le blond.

Harry quant à lui, était resté légèrement surpris par le comportement du blond –jamais le Malefoy de Poudlard ne se serait comporté de la sorte. Ron avait l'air suspicieux, tout comme Neville. Seule Hermione arborait un léger sourire indulgent, comme un professeur ravi de voir un élève lui rendre un bon devoir. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart :

« Mione ? », lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. « C'est quoi ce sourire ? Depuis quand tu regardes Malefoy comme ça ? »

Hermione se retourna vers lui, le même sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« C'est parce qu'il redevient peu à peu lui-même, voyons ! Depuis quand il n'a pas prononcé le mot Sang-de-Bourbe ou même Weasmoche… ? J'ai lu dans l'Almanach des Sortilèges de Grands Pouvoirs à la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons que l'Imperium se dissipait lentement, mais qu'au bout de deux semaines à peu près, l'individu reprenait entièrement les traits de caractère qu'il aurait eu sans le sort…C'est encourageant, non ? On voit de plus en plus Lucius Malefoy s'effacer chez lui… »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à table, à côté d'un Ron qui devint immédiatement aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Harry les rejoignit peu après, préoccupé. De fait, depuis que le blond redevenait 'lui-même', et non plus la pâle imitation de son père qu'il avait toujours été jusque là, il se sentait étrangement troublé. Rien que la nuit dernière…Le Golden Boy rougit, et touilla ses pâtes. Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser, ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, de toutes façons…Ça ne comptait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Attention autre vanne du même pote à Lilulle –toujours déposée auprès des Vannes Vaseuses !

(2) Sommes-nous champêtres !

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, qui est la fée Pudding par rapport à Drago?

A/ Sa vraie mère (elle a dû avoir mal pour l'accouchement!)

B/ Sa petite amie (et il la cache dans sa taie d'oreiller le jour…)

C/ C'est sa marraine, mais il veut pas le dire parce qu'elle est trop moche (c'est la honte pour un Malefoy!)

D/ La fée Pudding est le nom d'emprunt que prend Voldy pour ses missions top secrète d'infiltration chez les fées!

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Harry et compagnie découvrent une boîte de nuit assez spéciale, où on parle chiffons, où y a des Korrigans au plafond…et où Voldy fomente encore des trucs pas clairs ! _


	23. Le Korrigan's Hell

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Et voilà enfin le chapitre 23, qui montre une fois de plus l'énorme capacité inventive de notre Ritsuko qui a beaucoup d'imagination dès que ça concerne des lieux de débauche… :D

Bref, nous vous informons que c'est un de nos chapitres préférés à nous, les auteuses ! Et c'est aussi le dernier où l'action est disons, limitée. Dès la semaine prochaine, ça va bien bouger ! D'ici là, continuez à nous reviewer, où il pourrait bien nous arriver d'oublier de poster aussi… (Après tout, Lilulle, qui est chargée de poster, est en vacances (encore ?) dans le sud de la France où elle n'a pas l'ADSL alors…)

**Réponses aux reviews **: Une fois n'est pas coutume, petits remerciements rapides ! Tout d'abord, merci à **Lelia Black **pour ses deux reviews et sa fidélité ! Bien sûr qu'y aura tout plein de couples à la fin du week-end ! Le mystère des fées, ça, par contre, c'est top secret, mais bientôt dévoilé promis ! Et merci à **Corail** de continuer à nous lire et à nous encourager !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 23**

**Le _Korrigan's Hell_**

Si Harry pensait se reposer ce samedi, c'était sans compter la grande Préfète blonde, qui avait prévu tout un programme, à savoir, la visite des alignements de Carnac, qui recelait une très grande puissance magique, puisqu'ils avaient été élevés durant la préhistoire par les premiers sorciers qui peuplaient la Gaule à cette époque. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé deux heures à slalomer entre les pierres moussues et dressées vers le ciel orageux, les pieds dans une bouillasse infâme, et qu'Eymelie ait commencé à s'enrhumer à en juger par les éternuements frénétiques qui la secouaient depuis une bonne demi-heure, Lorelei consentit à battre en retraite, et accepta d'activer un autre Portoloin en forme de coiffe bigoudène pour les amener boire une Bièraubeurre à Loctudy, un petit village du Finistère qui avait d'excellentes tavernes sorcières.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au _Dolmen Lubrique_, la taverne préférée de Lorelei, mais qui n'inspira pas plus confiance que ça aux cinq Anglais, ils étaient tous trempés comme des soupes. L'endroit était relativement sombre, mais il fallait dire que le temps dehors était tellement mauvais que cela pouvait l'expliquer. Des drapeaux à rayures noires et blanches et ornés de queues d'hermine étaient accrochés au mur, et on entendait en fond musical des sons stridents d'une cornemuse visiblement mal accordée.

« Tu joues de la cornemuse, Londubat ? », avait demandé Drago en égouttant d'un air écœuré ses cheveux blonds.

« Euh, non… », fit Neville.

« Ah ? Bizarre. J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était toi qui en jouais. »

Il eut un grand sourire, et Ron le menaça encore de lui casser la gueule. Harry se renfrogna. Peut-être qu'il ne disait plus 'Sang-de-Bourbe', mais il restait quand même un petit con de première en ce qui concernait d'insulter les autres…Finalement, le Survivant eut soudain beaucoup moins de remords d'avoir un peu profité de son taux d'alcoolémie de la veille, et ne regretta aucun des doigts qu'il avait posé sur la peau blanche du Serpentard. Il pensa avec férocité que si jamais il disait au blond qu'il avait gémi entre ses mains cette nuit-là, celui-ci serait tellement mortifié qu'il n'oserait même plus vanner Neville pendant les quinze prochaines années, de peur que Harry n'aille le répéter partout.

Lorelei leur trouva une table assez grande pour les accueillir tous les douze, mais tout de même assez petite pour qu'ils dussent tous s'y entasser les uns contre les autres. Harry se retrouva collé entre Drago et Mélinée. Il entendit vaguement la voix de la Préfète demander qui voulait une Bièraubeurre, et il dut jouer des coudes pour lever le bras.

« Alors on veut huit Bièraubeurres, deux coupes d'Hydromel flambé, un Whisky Pur Feu, et un Nectar d'Ambroisie ! Et aussi mets-nous une caisse de Chouchen fait maison, on sait jamais. Sur le compte de mon père. »

Harry pensait que tout le monde aurait pris une Bièraubeurre ; il ne fut guère surpris de constater que Malefoy, en tant que bon fils à papa qui se respecte, avait pris un Nectar d'Ambroisie, soit une des boissons les plus rares et les plus chères qui existe. Le Whisky Pur Feu était allé rafraîchir le gosier de Maxime, et les deux Hydromels ceux de Lorelei et Lucas.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin à la tente à vingt heures passées, Lorelei tenait dans sa main une caisse réduite de Chouchen, et David et Neville s'appliquaient à soutenir Max qui avait finalement commandé trois Whisky supplémentaires. Lorelei était bien évidemment furieuse :

« C'est dégueulasse, j'avais prévu une soirée Chouchen, et lui, il est déjà bourré ! »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes, et se pencha vers Mélinée pour lui demander à l'oreille :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites de vos week-ends, à part vous pinter la gueule ? »

Mélinée eut l'air surprise :

« Bah…Vous faites pas ça, vous ? »

« On a pas le droit de ramener d'alcool dans les enceintes de Poudlard ! », fit Hermione d'un ton outré.

« Oh. Mes pauvres. », fut à peu près le seul commentaire de la jeune fille. « Mais non, c'est pas la seule chose, de toutes façons. Y nous arrive de nous envoyer en l'air, des fois. Mais ça devient très rare. », acheva-t-elle en balançant un regard meurtrier à David.

Neville ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, et Ron rougit jusqu'au lobe des oreilles. Mais Elianor était cependant globalement d'accord avec Harry.

« On va pas rester là à picoler encore toute la soirée ? On l'a déjà fait hier ! C'est nul ! Et pour ce qui est de s'envoyer en l'air, on l'a aussi fait hier, même bourrés ! »

Ron devint si cramoisi qu'Harry s'attendit presque à voir de la fumée lui sortir des narines.

« Bah quoi ? », fit Lorelei. « Eli a raison, ne niez pas, bande de pervers ! Presque tout le monde a pris son pied cette nuit, sauf moi évidemment…Lulu et Eli, Ron et sa copine, et j'ai même entendu le petit blond gémir tôt ce matin en allant boire un coup à la cuisine ! »

Drago, qui était en train de boire un thé, lâcha la tasse dans un fracas impressionnant, alors que ses quatre compatriotes se tournaient vers lui. Ses joues pâles prirent une intéressante couleur rose :

« N'importe quoi ! », couina-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! J'ai très bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, t'avais à peu près cette voix… »

Mélinée se tourna d'une traite vers Harry :

« Vous avez _baisé_ ? »

Harry se gratta nerveusement les cheveux, l'air penaud :

« Je dirais pas ça comme ça, euh…je me souviens pas très bien, j'étais un peu bourré…euh… »

« _Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Potter ?_ », hurla Malefoy d'une voix soudainement suraiguë.

Harry prit un air ahuri :

« Mais rien, rien du tout, c'est toi qui a dû t'exciter tout seul en rêvant… »

Il aurait bien voulu répondre autre chose, mais il avait capté le regard dégoûté de Ron au passage. Mieux valait ne pas faire de vague, et en plus cette réponse semblait gêner encore plus Malefoy qu'autre chose. Le roux sauta sur l'occasion :

« Alors, la fouine, comme ça, on fait des rêves cochons au lit avec Harry à côté ? Vilain petit sorcier, elle le sait ça, maman Malefoy, ou elle pense toujours que son bébé est tout naïf ? On en prend bien soin, du précieux manche à balai Malefoy vingtième du nom, au moins ? Histoire qu'il engendre une future génération de Mangemorts ? Enfin, une fois que tu ne seras plus puc… »

Le rose aux joues du blond disparut instantanément ; il était devenu livide, et sans crier gare, se jeta sur Ron, sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de lui jeter un sortilège avec sa baguette magique. L'offense devait vraiment être profonde pour qu'il en oublie qu'il était un sorcier indigne de se battre comme un vulgaire moldu. Ils roulèrent à terre, en grognant de rage, et il fallut l'aide de Lucas, Lorelei, Harry, Eli et Eymelie pour les calmer. Harry et Eli, chacun accroché à un bras du blond, l'éloignèrent de Ron, alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers son très récent petit ami pour le relever. La sorcière du Languedoc fit un signe de tête au Survivant :

« Aide-moi, on va le ramener dans votre chambre, mieux vaut l'éloigner… »

Les deux adolescents traînèrent le garçon dans la chambre à l'écart. Le corps du blond tremblait convulsivement lorsqu'ils l'allongèrent sur le lit. Mélinée entra à cet instant à leur suite. Elle avisa le Serpentard, et sortit de la poche de sa robe une petite fiole :

« C'est un calmant. C'est ma mère qui le fabrique. Ça aide les gens à se remettre d'aplomb. » Elle le fit boire, puis caressa doucement ses cheveux, alors qu'Eli lui tenait la main. « Il a pas l'air d'aimer qu'on insulte sa famille… »

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui aime ça ? », aboya Elianor. « Et en plus, ton copain a insulté son précieux manche à balai –à mon avis c'est limite plus grave que sa famille… »

Quand le blond se fut calmé, ils revinrent au salon où Hermione terminait de panser une plaie qui saignait sur la lèvre de Ron. Entre temps, Lorelei avait eu le temps de réfléchir au programme de la soirée.

« On ira en boîte de nuit. Une boîte sorcière bien sûr. Y en a une pas loin dans la lande, un peu plus haut, vous verrez, elle est sympa… »

« Le _Korrigan's Hell_, je suppose ? », fit Eli dans un soupir.

« Tu supposes bien ! », renchérit la Préfète, ravie.

« Elle est pas bien ? », s'inquiéta soudainement Harry, se souvenant du pub louche de Loctudy.

« Oh, si elle est bien… », fit Eli d'un ton pas convaincu. « Très bien même. Ils ont même des salons privés si tu veux t'isoler. Et des spectacles privés aussi. »

« Tu nous amènes dans un bar à putes ? », s'écria une Hermione outrée. « Je refuse de venir ! »

« Si Mione vient pas, je viens pas non plus ! », fit Ron.

« Bien sûr. », fit Lorelei. « Pas besoin de gogo-danceuse pour toi, veinard ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres : « C'est pas un bar à putes, et vous venez, c'est _obligatoire _! »

Drago essaya de prétexter un mal de tête atroce et fulgurant, mais Eymelie lui envoya en pleine poire une boîte de médicaments moldus appelés Doliprane, et Lorelei accompagna son geste de la phrase énigmatique :

« Garde les Dolipranes à portée de main, Harry Poppers (1). À mon avis, il est du genre à faire le coup de la migraine pour pas passer à la casserole, ton beau blond ! »

oOoOoOo

Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans la lande, assez longtemps pour que Harry ait mal aux pieds, quand enfin, Lorelei les fit stopper au niveau d'une clairière, avec en son centre une petite mare boueuse. Non loin de là se dressait un dolmen, dont la silhouette massive se découpait dans la nuit tombante. La grande Préfète blonde fit avancer jusqu'au dolmen ses neuf compagnons (Seamus, Dean et Malika n'étaient toujours pas revenus de Pont-Aven, et Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de rester à la tente, pour ''la surveiller''). Neville trébucha dans la boue bien deux ou trois fois, se rattrapa à Harry la troisième fois, et faillit les faire tomber tous les deux. Maxime n'arrivait pas à allumer son pétard (visiblement, les vapeurs du Whisky étaient difficiles à dissiper), Lucas racontait des blagues de cul ou affreusement horribles à Eli, Eymelie et Mélinée qui hurlaient de rire dans le noir ; quant à Drago, il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre depuis un certain temps que la boue allait tacher sa jolie robe de velours.

« …et là, la mère lui dit : ''Pas de bras, pas de chocolat !''… », acheva Lucas tandis que les trois filles poussaient des hurlements scandalisés devant le cynisme de sa blague.

« Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! », hulula Lorelei. « On est arrivés, un peu de tenue merde ! »

Les trois Anglais firent une moue éloquente, surtout Drago, qui inspectait ses bas de robes d'un air boudeur, en pestant contre ces saletés de marécages qui avaient foutu en l'air sa nouvelle cape de voyage de chez Burburry (2) que sa môman lui avait acheté pour son séjour en France.

« C'est là ? Où ça là ? Y a rien du tout, là ! », fit remarquer Neville. « T'y es déjà venue ? », demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Eymelie.

« Non, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler…J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble, si c'est si fantastique que ça… »

Lorelei fit reculer tout le monde, et sortit sa cravache magique avec un air théâtral. Elle se plaça face au dolmen, entre les deux piliers principaux, et prononça :

« _Cuite au Grand Marnier !_ »

Aussitôt, l'espace vide entre le linteau supérieur et les deux pierres qui le supportaient se brouilla lentement, comme si un rideau d'eau tombait lentement. La jeune Batteuse de Vampiglams fit une élégante révérence :

« Après vous, m'sieurs dames ! »

Comme les autres hésitaient visiblement, Eli s'engagea la première, et traversa le rideau d'eau d'une traite. Harry contourna le dolmen, pour constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas réapparu de l'autre côté. Cela lui rappela douloureusement une autre Arche dans la salle des Mystères du ministère de la Magie à Londres, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'Eli n'était pas partie pour de bon, elle.

« Hé, Cicatrice, c'est quand tu veux, on va pas rester la nuit à contempler le cul du dolmen mon gros ! »

Harry traversa le rideau opaque à son tour. Il n'en ressortit pas mouillé, tout juste une vague de fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Lorelei le suivit de peu, et il l'entendit dire :

« C'est bon, on est tous arrivés ! »

Un énorme black aux biscotos saillants et aux lunettes de soleil fit un bref signe de tête, et donna un coup de baguette vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient, sans dire un mot. Il portait un uniforme entièrement noir, si ce n'était qu'un minuscule dessin représentant un lutin sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Quand il se retourna, Harry vit marqué dans son dos en lettres rouges enflammées _Korrigan's Hell Staff_. Un second type du même acabit était en train de créer des problèmes à Lucas, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer avec ses baskets moldues, ce à quoi Malefoy avait renchéri qu'effectivement, les sapes moldues étaient vraiment de très mauvais goût, et il fit partager sa mauvaise expérience de la grande rue moldue londonienne où il avait été acheté des habits horribles pour passer inaperçu dans ce train moldu.

Tandis que Lucas métamorphosait ses baskets N°°° en deux babouches dorées extrêmement ridicules mais bel et bien sorcières (le videur avait oublié de mentionner de quelle genre de chaussures il voulait parler en disant ''chaussures sorcières''), Malefoy continuait à raconter à une Eli perplexe ce qu'il avait dû endurer parmi tous ces moldus abominables, et cette vendeuse gloussante qui n'avait cessé de lui tripoter les fesses en lui faisant essayer des pantalons rêches et horriblement étroits qu'on appelait 'jeans'. Du coup, il détourna l'attention du portier (les babouches y étaient aussi pour beaucoup), et ils purent entrer dans le night club même avec Maxime qui était pourtant rond comme une queue de pelle.

Ils pénétrèrent sous une arche de pierre assez humide, descendirent une volée de marches assez glissantes, et finalement arrivèrent devant une grosse porte noire, où s'étalaient encore le nom de la boîte de nuit en rouge flamboyant, ainsi que leur mascotte. Le petit lutin clignait de l'œil, soufflait des baisers ou faisait des gestes obscènes. Un gros black posté devant la porte les dévisagea brièvement, et ouvrit la porte. Ils durent encore passer au vestiaire et payer une Mornille pour y déposer leurs lourdes capes –« Heureusement que la Belette est pas là, il aurait dû hypothéquer sa maison pour payer le vestiaire », fit spirituellement remarquer le Serpentard– avant de pouvoir entrer dans la boîte proprement dite. Harry fut tout de suite époustouflé, et comprit pourquoi ils avaient dû déraper dans les escaliers et pourquoi de l'eau filtrait entre les pierres. Le night club _Korrigan's Hell_ était situé _sous_ la petite mare boueuse. Qui, vue d'ici, n'avait rien de _petite_ ou de _boueuse_.

La salle qui s'offrait à son regard était à proprement époustouflante. Le Gryffondor à lunettes en eut presque un instant du mal à respirer. Le hall était gigantesque, de forme sphérique, çà et là se dressaient des podiums illuminés où dansaient déjà des sorciers et sorcières, et en son centre, un énorme bar circulaire occupait tout l'espace. De part et d'autres de la salle partaient des couloirs, huit au total, compta Harry, et qui donnait à l'endroit des airs de pieuvre géante. Au plafond, suspendus dans des cages dorées volaient de petits lutins rouges et mauves, aux oreilles pointues et aux dents acérées, qui poussaient des cris aigus de temps à autre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Des Korrigans, Potter. », fit une voix froide à ses côtés. « T'écoutes donc jamais en cours ? »

Si Hermione avait été là, il aurait dit que c'était elle qui avait répondu, comme elle répondait immanquablement à chacune de ses questions. Mais là, elle n'était pas là, et la personne qui lui avait répondu était indéniablement un garçon blond à l'air passablement exaspéré.

« Oh, la ferme, Malefoy, quand j'aurais besoin de tes conseils, je te sonnerai. », rétorqua-t-il plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Le blond eut une moue offusquée, et s'éloigna en haussant ostensiblement les épaules. Harry ne chercha pas à le retenir, trop occupé à regarder les murs de la vaste salle. Qui, en fait, n'étaient pas des murs, mais bien des vitres. D'immenses baies vitrées, même, qui donnaient sur le fond de la mare –qu'il aurait plus volontiers qualifiée de lac à présent. Bizarrement, l'eau était assez lumineuse, et il se rendit compte avec stupeur que cela devait provenir de tous les poissons multicolores et fluorescents qui nageaient dedans, illuminant aussi la piste de danse aussi fortement que les spots moldus auraient pu le faire. Non loin de là, dans l'eau, se détachaient les huit tentacules qui partaient de la salle principale, chacun terminé par une sorte de petite boule, qui devait être selon toute probabilité des salons privés. Lorelei remarqua son air ébahi :

« T'as vu, c'est rudement chouette, non ? Ils l'ont aménagée dans la mare de Morteflaque…C'est une des plus grandes boîtes de France. Avec le _Calisson Club_ d'Aix-en-Provence, bien sûr… »

« Ça, c'est le night club préféré des Quercevalles ! », fit Méli en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Eli. « Chuis étonnée qu'elle y ait pas emmené Drago encore… »

« Pas eu le temps. », maugréa ladite Elianor.

Elle semblait soudainement contrariée, et les autres s'aperçurent vite de la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Un peu plus loin sur la piste se déhanchait un groupe d'une quinzaine de jeunes gens, que Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier : des Chalalard et des Barbiepouff, sans compter trois Serpentard (Parkinson, Zabini et Nott). Elianor grinça des dents en avisant une jeune fille très brune aux yeux glacés :

« Salope de Dumoulin, jusqu'ici il faut que tu viennes m'emmerder ! »

La jeune fille en question s'approcha d'une démarche féline ; elle portait un haut de dentelle noire et un pantalon de cuir moulant de la même couleur, ainsi que des escarpins aux talons vertigineux. La seule note de couleur était le bleu de givre de ses yeux qui scintillaient d'une lueur malfaisante lorsqu'elle aperçut le groupe qui venait d'arriver. Elle arriva à hauteur d'Eli :

« Alors, Quercevalles, on s'est bien amusée à m'envoyer en Terre Adélie, y paraît ? Fais attention, un de ces jours, ils pourraient bien décider d'en avoir marre de tes conneries et de te virer une bonne fois pour toutes, espèce de dégénérée ! »

Harry vit distinctement chaque muscle du corps d'Eli se tendre imperceptiblement. Lucas la retint par le bras.

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Opale prit à partie ses amis :

« Et en plus elle sort avec cet espèce de grand crétin au sang de bourbe ! L'héritière des Quercevalles et des Trencavel, quelle honte, quelle traîtrise ! »

Les Serpentard (surtout Pansy) poussèrent des huées, avec les autres Barbiepouff, alors que les Chalalard se contentaient d'un air dédaigneux.

« Je te conseille de te casser, Dumoulin, si tu veux pas finir sur Pluton ce coup-ci. », gronda Lucas.

Clothilde Pothier, la Préfète blonde de Barbiepouff, avait agrippé le bras de sa congénère :

« Allez, viens, laisse ces nazes entre eux, on va pas gâcher la soirée… »

Avec un rire moqueur, la brune s'éloigna accompagnée de ses amies. Harry vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle, mettant ainsi le maximum de distance entre les deux groupes. Le Gryffondor à lunettes vit avec satisfaction que Malefoy n'avait pas suivi l'altercation ni même remarqué ses trois condisciples de Serpentard, étant donné qu'il était déjà assis sur une banquette dans un coin, avec Mélinée et Eymelie, et que tous trois semblaient plongé dans une conversation passionnante. Harry s'approcha discrètement de la table, espérant se glisser dans la conversation, mais vit avec horreur qu'il n'y comprenait rien ; non pas qu'il n'avait pas pris son Idiomagum, mais tout simplement parce que le sujet le dépassait.

« Non, j'en mets juste une pointe le matin, pour les tenir en place, parce que si tu en mets trop, après, ça fait tout de suite effet gras. », disait Drago en jouant avec ses mèches platine.

« Moi de toutes façons, je peux les arranger comme je veux, je suis à moitié Métamorphomage, ma sœur me déteste pour ça. », répondait Mélinée.

« Oui, ça doit être pratique, le matin je perds toujours un temps fou à la salle de bains, alors depuis la deuxième année, je suis toujours le dernier du dortoir à aller me doucher le matin, comme ça en plus j'évite Pansy qui va déjeuner très tôt… »

« Oui, moi je me souviens, c'était Lorelei qui prenait toujours tout son temps, pendant nos deux premières années à Beauxbâtons, quand on était en dortoir. Et Méli mettait toujours quarante ans à s'habiller. »

« Il faut toujours bien choisir ses habits assortis. », protesta Mélinée. « Vous, vous avez pas ce problème, vous avez des uniformes, mais nous, à part pour les occasions spéciales, on est pas tenus de les mettre, alors c'est la lutte tous les matins… »

« À ce propos, j'adore ta cape Burburry, tu l'as achetée à Londres ? »

« Oui. », dit Drago, tout fier. « C'est ma mère qui me l'a achetée. Elle adore faire les boutiques avec moi, elle m'achète toujours des trucs super chouettes. L'autre jour, elle m'a acheté des boxers Melvin Clein terribles, les nouveaux modèles avec des dragons qui bougent… »

« Oh, ceux où y a marqué '_I'm on fire_' et qui crachent du feu quand le mec bande ? », s'écria Mélinée très fort en battant des mains.

« Euh… », avait dit Drago, très gêné tout à coup.

Et la conversation continuait comme ça, jusqu'au moment où, ayant abordé le sujet des jeans moldus, Eymelie se rendit compte de la présence de Harry qui n'avait pas pipé un mot, sidéré, probablement en train d'imaginer un certain Serpentard vêtu seulement d'un boxer Melvin Clein où tous les dragons rugiraient des torrents de feu en chœur.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi, des jeans ? Tu préfères les baggy, chuis sûre ? », demanda la Préfète rousse.

Harry, dont le sens de la mode se limitait à trouver moches les fringues dont les Dursley l'accoutraient quand il était petit, ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire.

« Il y connaît rien, lui, enfin ! », intervint Mélinée. « C'est un mec ! »

« Hey ! », protesta le blond. « Ça veut rien dire ! Je m'y connais en mode, et chuis un garçon aussi. »

« Bin, pas tant que ça. », dit Mélinée. « Tout à l'heure, t'as bien dit que tes parents pensaient avoir une fille, et que le Gynécomage leur avait dit ça depuis le début de la grossesse, non ? Même que tu devais pas t'appeler Drago, à la base, et… »

« Tais-toi ! », cria Drago en bâillonnant la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise.

Harry s'assit sur la banquette à côté de la Méli bâillonnée.

« Non, au contraire, laisse-la raconter, je trouve ça très intéressant, moi, tout ça, la Genèse de Drago Malefoy, ou comment il devint l'horrible Serpentard qu'on connaît tous… »

Une légère teinte de rose empourpra les joues pâles du blond, et Mélinée se dégagea :

« Oui, normalement, Drago devait être une fille ! Et quand il est né, tout était déjà préparé en rose, c'est pour ça que jusqu'à deux ans, il a porté des vêtements de fille et que sa chambre était toute rose ! Normalement, il aurait dû s'appeler Vélane, et comme ses parents ont été pris au dépourvu quand il est arrivé avec un kiki… »

Harry étouffa un rire, et Malefoy le fusilla du regard.

« …sa mère a ouvert un _Almanach des Créatures Magiques_, et elle est tombée sur la page des dragons. Donc elle voulait l'appeler Dragon, mais son père a eu pitié de son fils et en allant le déclarer à l'état civil sorcier, il a enlevé le 'n' final en pensant que ça ferait moins tarte. »

« Ce qui, bien sûr, n'est pas le cas. », conclut méchamment Harry. Il se pencha lentement vers Drago : « Alors comme ça, Malefoy, ton kiki est tellement petit que le Gynécomage l'a loupé à l'examen prénatal ? »

« Laisse mon kiki tranquille, espèce d'obsédé ! », bouda le blond.

« J'examinerai ça tout à l'heure dans notre chambre quand tu seras tellement bituré que tu ne te souviendras de rien ! », rétorqua Harry avec un sourire sadique. « Je jetterai aussi un œil à tes boxers, voir si ça crache vraiment du feu, ces machins-là… »

D'un air dégoûté, Drago repoussa le cocktail qui était poussé devant lui.

« Sale Gryffondor pervers, j'aurais dû me douter que tu m'avais fait des trucs pas nets hier soir… »

Tout occupés à leurs chamailleries, ils ne virent pas que quelqu'un les observait d'un œil intéressé dans un coin. Surtout lorsque, bien plus tard dans la soirée, et après quelques cocktails bien aromatisés, un Harry passablement éméché plaqua un Drago hébété par l'alcool contre la banquette dans le but de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux, en hurlant à tue-tête que le gel donnait des cancers de cheveux. Le blond ne chercha d'ailleurs même pas à se débattre alors qu'Harry avait visiblement entrepris de lui faire sa coupe pétard _made in Potter ©_. Les deux filles, bien trop cuites pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ricanaient bêtement. Mais l'observateur n'en perdit pas une miette, notant le fait que le Serpentard avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être sensiblement détendu sous les cajoleries affectueuses du Gryffondor ivre…

oOoOoOo

_Bien loin de là…_

Le feu perdit légèrement sa couleur verte, pour redevenir normal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis dans son gros fauteuil devant l'âtre, se caressa pensivement le menton, l'air songeur. Il arracha ses yeux rougeoyant où se reflétaient les flammes, pour appeler de sa voix glacée :

« Queudver ! »

Un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre de l'autre côté du couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.

« Oui, maître ? », fit la vile créature.

Voldemort ne prononça pas un mot, mais se saisit du bras gauche du petit homme, et appuya son long doigt blafard sur la marque des ténèbres qui s'assombrit aussitôt. Aussitôt, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans la pièce voisine, apparut Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Vous nous avez appelés, Maître ? », s'enquit-elle doucement.

Voldemort eut un demi-sourire.

« Oui. Et ça tombe bien que tu sois arrivée en premier. Je viens de terminer une petite discussion très instructive avec mon espion en France. Il semblerait que ton cher petit neveu profite de sa liberté de mouvement toute neuve pour faire à peu près n'importe quoi… »

Bellatrix fronça un sourcil, l'air un peu perplexe.

« Comment ça, Seigneur ? »

Elle vit l'œil de son seigneur s'assombrir soudainement.

« Il a été vu dans une boîte de nuit en Bretagne. Visiblement en train de flirter outrageusement avec Potter sur une banquette. Naturellement, tous deux étaient ivres morts. »

La Mangemort commit l'erreur d'avoir un sourire amusé, et encore une fois, un verre de vin rouge alla s'écraser contre le manteau de la cheminée.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Bécasse ! », hurla le Seigneur noir. Il saisit sa suivante à la gorge : « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Bella, n'est ce pas ? »

La femme retomba à terre, à bout de souffle.

« Oui, maître, je sais, pardonnez-moi…Je…hum…Quels sont vos ordres ? »

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer le mari de Bellatrix, suivi de Malefoy père, d'Avery, Nott et Macnair. Voldemort eut l'air satisfait.

« Bien. Je ne pensais pas déclencher mon plan si tôt, mais les événements s'enchaînent plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru… »

Il coula un regard meurtrier à Lucius qui voulait sans nul doute possible dire ''_Ton fils est un horrible petit gourgandin qui se laisse dévergonder en pleine boîte de nuit et devant tout le monde par un Survivant lubrique, c'est comme ça que tu l'as élevé ?_'' et poursuivit d'un ton polaire :

« …aussi, je décide que ça commencera dès demain matin. J'espère qu'il sera encore temps…J'ai confié à mon espion sur place le soin de faire en sorte qu'il soit encore temps d'agir… » Autre regard assassin envers le géniteur du Préfet de Serpentard. « Je crois que tu sais quoi faire, Bellatrix ? »

Celle-ci eut un demi-sourire et hocha la tête avant de transplaner, suivie bientôt par les autres Mangemorts.

« Bien. », fit Voldemort, paraissant satisfait. « Que ton sang nous soit utile à tous… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1)Ce jeu de mots super drôle n'est pas nous (mwarf !), mais c'est le titre d'une chanson d'Indochine en duo avec les Wampas ! (Rendons à César ce qui est à César…)

(2) Grand tailleur sorcier d'Angleterre installé au Chemin de Traverse, et qui compte une branche moldue installée à Londres également (changez un des 'u' en 'e' si vous voulez trouver le nom de la succursale moldue !).

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Quel est le plan de Voldy ?

A/ Aller dépuceler Drago avant qu'Harry ne s'en charge.

B/ Rejoindre les djeun'z en boîte (lui aussi il a le droit de s'éclater ! Non mais !)

C/ Il veut surprendre Ron et Hermione en flagrant délit de fabrication de bébé dans la tente.

D/ Il veut voler le boxer à dragons de Drago.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où tout le monde a la gueule de bois, et où les hiboux sont des oiseaux de mauvaise augure (surtout celui de Johan)…_


	24. Départ précipité

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Euh bon, d'accord…On a une semaine de retard ! Mais ça, c'est juste parce qu'on veut garder notre avance sur les publications et qu'elle a tendance à se rétrécir de plus en plus –avec les partiels, on a pas eu le temps de continuer beaucoup…Bref, une fois qu'on l'aura finie, cette fic, il n'y aura plus de retard de ce genre ! Et de votre côté, **continuez à reviewer !**

Sinon, nous concernant, Ritsu vient de finir ses partiels et doit juste rendre prochainement son mémoire, après quoi elle pourra pleinement à nouveau aider Lilulle à écrire des fics, elle qui est totalement en vacances ; eh oui, elle a appris très récemment qu'elle avait eu sa licence ! (Lilulle : ''No rattrapage en juin ! Yeeees !'')

Voili voilou !

**Réponses aux reviews **: Comme d'hab', les reviews anonymes :

**flo :** Merci beaucoup de continuer de nous reviewer ! À ce qu'on constate, beaucoup de monde est emballé par le _Korrigan's Hell _! Faudrait vraiment penser à faire une boîte comme ça. Sinon, on pense que Harry n'a pas de fée marraine, car il n'est pas issu d'une famille sorcière intégriste : la preuve, son père a épousé une sorcière d'origine moldue…Donc…

**Lelia Black :** Hé bin, il a la pêche ton Voldy pour faire tout ça dans la même soirée, dis donc ! En tous cas, c'est clair qu'à Poudlard, c'est pas trop la fête…La Bièraubeurre, sûr qu'y a même pas d'alcool dedans ; fff, c'est quoi ces djeunz ? … :D

**Rachel Malfoy : **Merci d'aimer notre fic ! On essaie de publier régulièrement si on peut, mais bon, des fois…C'est dur ! Et puis juste comme ça, on est trois…pas une… :D

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 24**

**Départ précipité**

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Quelqu'un lui secouait violemment l'épaule. Il chercha à chasser l'importun d'une main, mais on insista. Une grosse voix bourrue aboya à son oreille :

« Hé, m'sieur ! Faudrait vous lever, on va fermer le club, et tous vos copains vous attendent… »

Le Survivant poussa un grondement étouffé, tâtonna pour retrouver ses lunettes qui avaient glissé à terre ; une fois qu'il les eut remis sur son nez, il put voir distinctement qu'il était étendu de tout son long sur la banquette de la boîte. Ou plus précisément, sur Malefoy, qui ronflait lui aussi de tout son saoul, les cheveux en bataille tel un Potter blond.

« Faudrait réveiller aussi votre copain. », fit remarquer le videur d'un ton peu amène.

Harry se gratta la tête, se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond, s'assit, et commença à secouer doucement le Serpentard. Eymelie arriva près d'eux en vacillant légèrement ; elle avait visiblement l'air mal en point.

« Dis, euh, t'aurais pas gardé la boîte de Doliprane par hasard ? Puis dépêche-toi de le réveiller, Lorelei nous attend là-haut, elle est furieuse. »

« Quelle heure c'est ? », dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

« Bientôt cinq heures. Grouillez-vous, tout le monde est déjà dehors. »

Au bout de dix minutes, Harry parvint à faire émerger Malefoy. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, les yeux pochés, totalement débraillé, et ne pouvait pas marcher seul. Harry et Eymelie durent le soutenir lors de la remontée vers le dolmen d'entrée, ce qui était dur étant donné qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes. Enfin, l'air frais de la fin de nuit leur fouetta le visage, indiquant qu'ils étaient dehors.

« Vous en avez mis un temps ! », ronchonna la Préfète blonde qui piétinait à l'entrée du dolmen.

« Houlà, qui l'a mis dans cet état, Malefoy ? », demanda Neville en avisant la chemise presque entièrement ouverte sur le torse pâle du blond.

Mélinée, assise dans un coin, semblant exténuée, dit :

« Bah c'est Harry, tiens, ils étaient pétés comme des coings hier soir. Au début il a commencé à le décoiffer en disant qu'il allait lui trouver une autre coupe de cheveux, un truc du genre, puis après j'sais pas, ils ont commencé à se chauffer mutuellement, et Harry a voulu lui enlever sa chemise, mais il était trop bourré pour y arriver, il a fini par laisser tomber à mi-chemin en disant que les boutons s'enfuyaient en le voyant. Pis y avait aussi une histoire de boxer avec des dragons… » Elle étouffa un bâillement. « Merlin, ils se sont roulés de ces galoches, ça va donner aux Barbiepouff de quoi potiner pendant des mois…Heureusement qu'ils se sont écroulés ivres morts avant de faire quelque chose de plus poussé… »

« En tous cas, on a bien rigolé. », conclut Eymelie alors que Harry jetait un œil horrifié à Mélinée ; Malefoy, lui, était encore tellement torché qu'on aurait pu lui annoncer que Voldemort avait décidé de reprendre le poste vacant de papa Noël qu'il n'aurait même pas levé un sourcil.

« J'ai bien vu les Barbiepouff de l'autre côté de la salle. Dumoulin essayait de les encourager, elle arrêtait pas d'hurler, mais Pothier et Parkinson sont intervenues ; je crois même que Pothier a voulu balancer un cocktail sur Harry pour le calmer (Parkinson l'aurait plutôt assommé à coups de chaise), mais elle a pas eu à le faire, ils se sont calmés seuls… », acheva Mélinée.

« Parlons-en, des Barbiepouff et des Chalalard ! », grogna Elianor.

Elle était occupée à appliquer un énorme steak dégoulinant sur la joue de Lucas. Lorelei avait l'air elle aussi totalement furieuse.

« Ce crétin congénital de Benoît s'est mis en tête de draguer Elianor pendant que Lucas était allé chercher des boissons, forcément ça a mal fini… »

Lucas grogna quand Elianor appuya plus fortement contre sa joue meurtrie.

« N'empêche que je lui ai pété le nez, à ce gros con ! »

« Quelqu'un a vu aussi le Scroutt à pétard en tutu vert fluo ? », dit Maxime en allumant une autre cigarette. « À un moment il a même fait trois fois le tour de la salle sur son dard…Wow… »

Lorelei lui arracha sèchement la cigarette des mains et la piétina furieusement. Max avait les yeux bizarrement rouges.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous êtes qu'un ramassis de toxico et de pochetrons ! Entre le shooté qui voit des tutus verts sur le dance-floor, l'autre grand con qui se frite dans les chiottes avec un Chalalard et les deux ahuris qui copulent sans scrupule sur une banquette quand tout le monde les regarde…J'en ai marre, je me casse d'ici ! », hurla la grande blonde.

Elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées rapides, alors que David lui courrait après pour essayer de la rattraper et de la calmer. Ils disparurent dans la lande. Méli jeta un œil soucieux aux deux Anglais.

« Bon, allez, on va peut-être rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard…ou tôt… »

Lucas se dévoua pour porter un Drago toujours ivre mort sur son dos –c'était le plus grand et le plus fort des garçons restants. Eli soutenait un Maxime titubant, aidée de Méli, et Neville, Harry et Eymelie fermaient la marche. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la tente de cheikh saoudien, David les attendait devant, l'air penaud.

« Lorelei est vraiment furax. Elle est partie se coucher direct, et je crois qu'on devrait prendre Maxime avec nous, Eym'. », dit-il à l'adresse de la Préfète rousse. « Si jamais il la réveille, on va tous finir transformés en bouse de dragon… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Lucas entra sous la tente, Drago toujours accroché dans son dos comme un bébé koala.

« Je vais aller le déposer dans votre chambre, il s'est endormi, évite de le réveiller quand tu te coucheras… », expliqua-t-il à Harry qui le suivit.

Toujours avec l'aide du grand Fumoquette, ils le mirent en pyjama et le glissèrent dans les draps. Après le départ du Français, qui lui glissa au préalable ''Et pas trop de cochonneries tous les deux, Mélinée ne voudrait pas avoir à nettoyer _ça_'', Harry se changea rapidement lui aussi, et se coucha aux côtés du blond qui dormait déjà à poings fermés, assommé par les quelques cocktails qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt. Le Golden Boy fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la boîte, mais son cerveau refusait obstinément de lui obéir. Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd peuplé de dragon Melvin Clein qui crachaient du feu…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, ou plutôt l'après-midi, ce fut un effroyable tintamarre qui réveilla Harry. Comme si toutes les casseroles de la cuisine s'étaient toutes renversées en même temps. À en juger par le hurlement qui suivit le bruit, c'était effectivement quelque chose de ce genre-là, car la voix d'Eymelie piaula :

« Merde Eli ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ! Regarde ça ! Y a de la sauce tomate partout maintenant, t'es contente ? »

Harry se passa pâteusement la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, cligna des yeux quelques instants, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y voyait rien du tout, et que quelque chose de lourd couché sur lui l'empêchait de se lever. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il entendit dehors un pas précipité, et la voix agacée d'Elianor retentit :

« Mais merde comme si c'était de ma faute ! J'ai pas dit à ce crétin de hibou d'atterrir dans ton plat de lasagnes ! »

« Ce crétin de hibou appartient à ton frère, tu devrais pourtant le maîtriser, non ? »

« Mon frère, c'est pas moi ! Et lâche-le maintenant, que je puisse au moins lire le mot qu'il amène ! »

Le Gryffondor essaya de se surélever un peu, provoquant un grognement de la masse étalée sur lui. Un _grognement_…Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, il se figea quelques secondes après, alors que la 'chose grognonne sur lui' raffermissait sa prise sur sa taille, et enfouissait dans son haut de pyjama quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un nez.

« Malefoy ! », suffoqua le brun.

Au lieu de se réveiller, le blond –car c'était évidemment lui qui avait dérivé pendant son sommeil– s'étala encore plus sur Harry. Le brun poussa un soupir, et se résolut à jouer son rôle d'ours en peluche géant. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça, car d'après ce que lui avait dit Eymelie la veille en revenant, il avait allègrement profité de l'état d'ébriété avancé du beau Serpentard sur la banquette. Même si Harry, passablement saoul, ne se souvenait plus de rien hormis une vague histoire de cancer des cheveux et de chemise trop puritaine qu'il fallait absolument dévergonder. À cet instant, Drago, visiblement en plein dans un rêve merveilleux, eut un mouvement de hanche sans équivoque accompagné d'un petit couinement, ce qui fit grimper de plusieurs degrés la température corporelle du Gryffondor.

Mais avant que le Gryffy n'atteigne un point de non-retour comprenant un molestage en règle de ce petit blond pyromane, un cri de stupeur se fit entendre derrière la porte. C'était sans aucun doute possible la voix d'Elianor. À nouveau, un bruit de verre cassé, Eymelie qui peste, puis un bruit de pas se rapprochant de leur chambre, et brusquement, la lumière du jour inondant la pièce, dévoilant ce que Harry aurait voulu garder pour lui à tout jamais : les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard, étalés l'un sur l'autre, le blond blotti dans les bras du Gryffondor, la tête nichée contre sa poitrine. Mais Eli n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça ; elle fonça directement sur eux, attrapa son cousin par le col de son pyjama, et le secoua comme un prunier, sous les yeux d'un Harry atterré.

« Drago ! Drago ! Lève-toi ! On doit rentrer ! Dépêche-toi, réveille-toi ! Drago ! »

Ce fut seulement là qu'il se rendit compte que de grosses larmes brillantes roulaient rapidement sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il arracha le blond à sa poigne, et le Serpentard, ahuri d'avoir été tiré de son rêve de cette façon si brusque, retomba directement dans les bras du Golden Boy.

« M'enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend, t'es malade ! », chouina Harry. Il jeta un œil à son réveil Vif d'Or qui voletait autour de la table de chevet. « C'est que onze heures et demie ! »

« Groumpf ! », approuva le Serpentard en retournant s'assoupir dans le confort et la chaleur des bras du Survivant.

Eli se laissa tomber sur le matelas, et se mit à hoqueter de plus belle.

« Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? », demanda Harry en caressant inconsciemment la tête blonde du garçon dans ses bras.

La jeune fille mit encore quelques temps à se calmer, pendant lequel Eymelie les rejoignit, ainsi que Hermione. Cette dernière jeta un regard intrigué au Serpentard endormi dans les bras même de son meilleur ami mais elle eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Enfin, la Languedocienne parla :

« C'est…Félibrige, le hibou de Johan…La Cacahouète…La Cacahouète vient d'être attaquée par des Mangemorts ! On doit rentrer maintenant ! Ils ont réussi à percer la barrière de protection du moulin, même maman ne sait pas comment ils ont pu faire ça…Papé pense que c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui possède du sang Quercevalles, mais…aucun des nôtres ne rejoindrait Voldemort ! Nous sommes des bons sorciers ! Nous nous sommes toujours opposés aux mages noirs, de tous temps ! »

Ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a été blessé ? », demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

La blonde nia de la tête :

« Non…Maman était dans son laboratoire et peaufinait sa Goutte du Zombie quand elle a entendu des cris au rez-de-chaussée, et Johan se battait avec quelqu'un vêtu d'une robe noire avec un masque sur la tête. Mon frère a failli être stupéfixé, et pendant qu'il se relevait, le Mangemort a réussi à en faire entrer d'autres…Ils ont tout saccagé, mais apparemment ils n'ont pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et comme le papé est rentré avant, il a réussi à les faire fuir en utilisant la…enfin, il a réussi à les faire partir…Mais je dois rentrer…On sait jamais… »

Durant le récit de sa cousine, Drago s'était enfin réveillé mais n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il la dévisageait fixement et ses yeux gris avaient un reflet de terreur pure. Il sembla à Harry qu'il se raccrochait plus encore à lui.

« Ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'est moi. », croassa le Serpentard d'une voix enrouée.

Sa cousine le dévisagea avec incrédulité :

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils te chercheraient ? »

Harry eut un léger rire :

« Oui, après tout, t'es pas un futur Mangemort ? Pourquoi ils te chercheraient ? Pour te tatouer de force ? »

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, le brun sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Le corps serré contre lui se raidit brutalement, et Drago le repoussa violemment.

« T'as raison, Eli, faut rentrer tout de suite, ça peut être grave. », fit le blond en se levant. Un peu trop promptement d'ailleurs, car il dut se rattraper à la table de chevet pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Visiblement, la cuite de la veille avait laissé des traces.

Eli le regarda s'habiller en titubant, et haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe :

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Harry s'était levé à son tour et avait rattrapé le blond par le bras, le forçant à venir se recoucher. Ce dernier essaya de repousser l'étreinte du Gryffondor, mais en vain.

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! Je peux marcher seul ! », cria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Harry l'ignora et raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du Serpentard gigotant.

« Bien sûr qu'il va pas, il s'est pris une cuite magistrale hier soir. Je vous accompagne à la Cacahouète. » Il se tourna vers son amie : « Le temps qu'on se prépare, Mione, tu peux lui faire une Potion Rabote-Tête ? (1) »

La brune eut un sourire indulgent, et hocha la tête :

« Bien sûr Harry, mais je crois que tu devrais le lâcher…Eymelie m'a raconté que vous vous étiez suffisamment illustrés hier soir dans le domaine… »

Harry rougit furieusement, mais ne répondit rien. Hermione eut un sourire radieux et sortit de la chambre. Le genre de sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle avait réussi un contrôle où tout le monde s'était vautré. Le genre de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux Françaises restèrent un instant bouche bée à contempler le 'couple'.

« Vous sortez ensemble alors ? », dit finalement Elianor.

Drago tenta en vain de se dégager des bras de Harry.

« Mais ça va pas non ? Vous êtes complètement folles dans ce pays ! Vous avez une idée de ce que mon père va me faire si jamais il entend un truc pareil ? »

Eymelie haussa les épaules :

« Ton père est pas là. Après ce que vous avez fait hier soir au _Korrigan's_, je considère personnellement que vous êtes en couple… »

« En tous cas, déjà, tu nies pas, cousin ! Courage Harry, accroche-toi, bientôt, tu pourras lui péter sa fleur ! (2) »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Elianor et Eymelie furent violemment expulsées hors de la chambre par un jet de coussins, de traversins et de lampes de chevet, le tout accompagné de jurons très imagés d'un Serpentard fou furieux, qui tourna ensuite sa fureur envers le Survivant qui contenait à grand peine un fou rire.

« Espèce de salaud ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fleur encore ? Tu vas encore me persécuter longtemps ? ET LÂCHE-MOI À LA FIN ! »

« Non. », dit Harry en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille svelte du blond et en le forçant à se recoucher. « Tant que t'es pas en état de te lever, tu restes au lit. Moi je vais aller me doucher et m'habiller, et toi, pendant ce temps, tu te reposes, parce que je ne veux pas avoir à te porter jusqu'à chez Elianor comme Lucas t'as porté hier soir. »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Harry le planta là.

oOoOoOo

Une heure et demie après, les trois déserteurs furent enfin prêts pour le départ –il fallut bien trois quarts d'heure à Drago pour se préparer convenablement (s'habiller décemment, se coiffer, se brosser les dents, faire une manucure…n'est pas Prince des Serpentard qui veut !). Harry dut aller le chercher _manu militari_ dans la salle de bains, lui fit passer d'office sa belle cape de voyage Burburry, et le jeta hors de la tente alors même que le blond couinait d'indignation qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer son peeling. Bien sûr, Ron se moqua copieusement de lui et reçut en échange un Sortilège de Foloreille. Tandis que le roux se tenait les deux oreilles pour les empêcher de trop remuer, Lorelei expliqua qu'ils devraient se rendre à Carnac en empruntant une calèche qui passait non loin de là, au Cheminoterminus plus précisément, qui se trouvait derrière un pub sur la grand'place de la ville, et qui s'appelait _À la Braguette de Merlin_.

« Pourquoi tous les pubs ici ont des noms à la limite de l'indécence ? », demanda Harry à Elianor tandis que tous trois faisaient route vers l'arrêt de calèche.

Eli eut un haussement d'épaules perplexe :

« Chais pas. C'est vrai que par chez nous, c'est plus soft… »

Elle stoppa au niveau d'un menhir couvert de mousse, gratta un peu dessous, et sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, à savoir quatre lettres : S.N.C.F.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? », demanda Drago interloqué.

« Service National de Calèche Filantes. Faut faire signe et ils viennent nous chercher…J'espère que leur grève est finie… » Elle leva sa baguette, marmonna une incantation qui produisit quelques étincelles bleutées.

Aussitôt, un grand bruit déchira le ciel, et la jeune fille dut empoigner les deux garçons pour les mettre à l'abri derrière le menhir. L'instant d'après, une énorme calèche bleu foncé, tirée par une douzaine d'énormes chevaux noirs, stationnait à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvé Drago trente secondes auparavant. Un marchepied descendit lentement, et Eli entraîna les deux garçons derrière elle. Elle parlementa quelques instants avec le contrôleur, un sorcier à la moustache poivre et sel, et Harry en saisit quelques bribes :

« Au Cheminoterminus de Carnac ?…Vous allez où ensuite ? Puysorciers ? Oh, c'est beaucoup plus simple d'y aller par calèche…Oui, on s'arrête Place de la Rose des Vents, une demi-heure, mais c'est plus simple pour vous, parce qu'à Carnac, y a souvent des pannes de cheminées, vous savez ce que c'est… »

Finalement, Elianor paya les deux Gallions et soixante Mornilles (3) que coûtaient les billets, et guida les garçons jusqu'à une table à quatre.

« Bon, je me suis arrangée, on a deux heures de trajet, mais c'est direct, on aura pas de changements à faire, et il nous dépose sur la colline de Montalban, c'est beaucoup plus près de chez moi que Puysorciers…Vu l'état de Drago, c'est plus prudent. »

Drago ronchonna mais ne dit rien. Harry, d'humeur très taquine, lui caressa les cheveux :

« Mais voyons, mon Dragounet, c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, ça arrive à tout le monde de finir bourré en boîte… »

Le blond le fusilla du regard :

« Un Malefoy n'est jamais bourré ! », aboya-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard langoureux :

« Ça veut dire que tu étais parfaitement conscient de tes actes hier soir ? Intéressant, je te savais pas aussi empressé… »

Le blond prit un air outré, puis boudeur, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre en faisant mine de regarder dehors. Elianor quant à elle eut une moue amusée. Puis à nouveau, elle se tourna vers son cousin :

« Dis-moi, ta fée marraine, c'est bien la fée Pudding ? Lorelei m'a dit ça hier, et ça me turlupine…Tu sais qu'on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée ? »

Le Serpentard se retourna d'une traite, les joues virant au rose vif, et Harry dévisagea la Française avec stupéfaction. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Issu d'une des plus vieilles familles anglaises, il était évident que Malefoy avait une fée marraine ! Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Pas du tout ! C'est pas ma fée marraine ! N'importe quoi ! »

Eli croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

« Très bien. Et c'est qui alors ? »

« Ça, c'est pas tes oignons ! »

« Drago, me parle pas sur ce ton, je te préviens… »

Harry les regarda un moment s'engueuler, jusqu'au moment où aucun des deux ne savaient plus vraiment la raison pour laquelle ils s'enguirlandaient. Le voyage jusqu'à Paris et sa place de la Rose des Vents fut extrêmement tendu, avec les deux cousins, face à face, qui ne cessaient de se lancer des Avada Kedavra par le regard. Harry soupira.

oOoOoOo

Hermione leva les yeux vers la calèche qui venait de s'envoler en direction de Paris, puis se tourna vers Eymelie qui était à côté d'elle.

« C'est bizarre qu'Harry ait voulu accompagner Elianor et Drago à la Cacahouète… », commença Eymelie.

« Ça a un lien avec Voldemort, c'est pour ça qu'il y va sûrement… », dit la Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

« T'y crois toi à cette version ? », demanda finalement la Française.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit légèrement.

« Officiellement ça doit être quelque chose de ce genre…Officieusement, je crois qu'il y a quelques vérifications de base à faire, qu'on a pas pensé à faire en temps utiles pour une très bonne raison… »

Eymelie mit ses mains dans ses poches, et articula lentement :

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione lui bouffait le visage d'une oreille à l'autre :

« Bien sûr, mademoiselle Baccioni, il semblerait qu'un petit thème astral soit de rigueur en rentrant chez vous…Après tout, nous n'avions pas pensé à cette _voie_-là, mais…pourquoi pas ? »

Eymelie avait l'air enthousiaste :

« Tu connais sa date de naissance et tout ça ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules :

« Non, mais je la trouverai. »

« Parfait. Je suis sûre…sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose de ce côté-là…_Mister _Malefoy… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Référence à la blague du papa de Lilulle qu'il sort le lendemain d'une fête très arrosée où elle rentre en rampant sur le trottoir (ceci restant rare, Lulle est sérieuse !) : « Si on lui rabotait la tronche il en tomberait des copeaux de bois ! » Rapport à la gueule de bois évidemment…

(2) Expression très champêtre d'une copine des Lukomax. Pour ceux qui auraient pas capté, ça revient à dire dépuceler…

(3) Un billet, normalement, c'est un Gallion, mais Elianor paye que soixante Mornilles parce qu'elle a une carte jeune sorcier 15-25 ans…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Que vont trouver nos amis à la _Cacahouète_ ?

A/ Voldemort en train de pique-niquer sur la pelouse (il profite du microclimat du Midi).

B/ Rien : les Mangemorts ont eu le temps de tout détruire, tout est en ruines…

C/ Rien de spé. C'était juste un poisson d'avril de Johan un peu en avance. N'oublions pas qu'il a inventé les DévergonDés…

D/ Ils vont trouver les Mangemorts qui, en fait, avaient prévu d'envahir le jardin pour organiser une kermesse au profit des orphelins de Mangemorts.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on se bastonne enfin contre les méchants, où quelqu'un disparaît, et où Harry apprend quelques-uns des secrets si bien_ _préservés des Quercevalles…_


	25. La malédiction des Quercevalles

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Voilà le chapitre 25 ! **Attention, de nombreux mystères vont être ici divulgués !** On espère que vous ne vous endormirez pas, **c'est assez descriptif**, et Lilulle (qui a fait les recherches historiques et la rédaction) n'a jamais été très pédagogue…Vous êtes donc prévenus, car ce chapitre, dans sa deuxième partie, lève le voile sur le secret des Quercevalles (comme l'indique le titre) et sur le lien que Drago aurait avec toute cette histoire ! (Car il y a un lien, si, si !)

La première partie c'est encore mieux ! C'est…une **_baston ! _**: D

**Réponses aux reviews **: Et zoup, rebelote pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur le site ou qui ne nous ont pas laissé de mails !

**flo :** Merci de ta review une fois de plus ! T'es pas la seule à te demander quand y aura un lemon enfin, le problème étant que…on a pas trop décidé quand il sera nous non plus en fait…Tout cela dépend de notre experte ès lemon, Maxou ! Donc on l'encourage : D Sinon, tu as bien raison…il semblerait que Voldychou, il soit pas très prêteur…

**Lelia Black :** Oui, nous aussi on est pour cette kermesse en faveur des orphelins des Mangemorts (Lilulle est dans l'humanitaire). Sauf qu'on voit bien Voldy tenir le stand de petits canards…et que chez nous, Dumby, il est pas mort (Ritsu, elle adore Dumby !) Et pour ta question principale (« Où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça ? »), on a bien peur de te répondre : dans notre cerveau. Ce qui n'est pas forcément très rassurant en soi…

**kisa san : **Merci d'aimer notre fic ! C'est cool qu'on te fasse délirer ! On est très contentes ! Et voilà la suite ! Yahou ! (PS : ton pseudo, c'est en rapport avec le personnage de Kisa de Fruits Basket, ou rien à voir ?)

**Elodie : **Merci pour ta review ! Et v'là la suite ! Pour une fois, on est pas à la bourre !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 25**

La Malédiction des Quercevalles 

La calèche s'arrêta dans un crissement de roues et de sabots géants. Une voix forte retentit dans l'habitacle :

« Colline de Montalban, deux minutes d'arrêt ! Colline de Montalban ! »

Les trois adolescents descendirent prestement. Drago et Elianor se reparlaient à nouveau ; la jeune fille avait clôt leur dispute en achetant au blond sur le boulevard des Rêves Engloutis une boîte de Berlingots Farceurs et une Pomme Chantante au sucre qui avait hurlé du Doc Gynéco1 pendant tout le trajet ; les paroles avaient d'ailleurs fortement choqué les autres passagers, et Harry avait eu toute les peines du monde à retenir un fou rire en voyant un Malefoy rouge brique mangeant sa pomme qui hurlait à tue-tête : ''_Viens voir le docteur non n'aie pas peur…_''.

La colline de Montalban était isolée dans la garrigue, mais on distinguait au loin le moulin des Quercevalles, dont les ailes arrachées semblaient irréelles dans la torpeur du début d'après-midi, et plus loin encore en contrebas, les petites maisons bien alignées de Puysorciers. Le carrosse redécolla dans un grondement de tonnerre, et Eli se mit en route.

« Allez, plus vite on sera arrivés, mieux ça sera, je suis assez inquiète, j'espère au moins que maman a réussi à faire partir la marque des Ténèbres dans la cuisine ! Saleté de Mangemorts, je me demande comment ils ont fait pour entrer dans la Cacahouète qui est surprotégée, et s'ils n'ont rien volé… »

Elle aurait probablement continué ses élucubrations pendant longtemps si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par une explosion énorme qui, durant quelques instants, voila aux trois jeunes gens toute visibilité à moins de cinq centimètres du bout de leur nez.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? », fit la voix d'Eli dans la quasi-obscurité. « _Lumos !_ »

Un petit faisceau de lumière jaillit à quelques centimètres de Harry, qui distingua la silhouette floue et anxieuse de Malefoy à ses côtés. Cependant, le brouillard se dissipa vite. Et quand la visibilité fut redevenue normale, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Autour des trois adolescents se tenaient une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus de larges capes noires et de masques voilant entièrement leurs visages. Elianor fut la première à réagir :

« Des Mangemorts ! », cria-t-elle.

Une voix de femme sortit de sous une des cagoules, pointant sa baguette vers Eli :

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Mais la jeune languedocienne fut plus prompte : elle roula sur elle-même dans l'herbe, et quand elle se releva, elle tenait entre ses doigts crispés sa baguette magique, prête au combat. À côté d'Harry, le Serpentard avait soudainement pâli en entendant la voix de la femme. Un autre des Mangemorts prit la parole :

« Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ? Le petit pote Potter ! On est chanceux aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups ! »

« Le Maître va être content ! », ricana un autre.

Harry resserra instinctivement sa main sur sa baguette magique et tira le blond par la manche de son pull pour le rapprocher de lui. À son grand étonnement le Préfet de Serpentard n'opposa aucune résistance, se laissant faire, semblant trop pétrifié de peur pour le repousser. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un des Mangemorts qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort :

« _Expelliarmus !_ », hurla-t-il avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste.

Et avant qu'il n'ait repris ses réflexes, Harry le stupéfixa. La Mangemort se tourna vers lui et gloussa :

« Ooooh, on dirait que bébé Potter a fait des progrès depuis l'été dernier ! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à protéger mon cher petit neveu ? »

Et Harry reconnut alors sa voix. Bellatrix Lestrange. Derrière lui, Drago s'était cramponné à sa cape, le teint virant au verdâtre.

« Occupez-vous d'eux, je me charge de la gamine, on a pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages ridicules. », dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant aux autres Mangemorts.

Elle se tourna vers Elianor et hurla :

« _Impedimenta !_ »

Mais la jeune fille fut encore une fois plus prompte :

« _Protego !_ », cria-t-elle avant que le sort ne l'atteigne.

Le sort alla ricocher contre le bouclier, et frappa de plein fouet un autre Mangemort qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Intéressant, intéressant tout cela… », fit Bellatrix. « Esquiver, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, petite Quercevalles ? Mais il est des sorts qu'on ne peut dévier ! »

On ne voyait pas son visage, mais Harry, occupé à désarmer un autre Mangemort, pouvait presque voir le rictus qui déformait ses traits tant sa voix était sarcastique. Il entendit vaguement la femme hurler :

« _Endoloris !_ »

Le Gryffondor s'attendit à entendre des hurlements de douleur ; un sort de Bouclier ne pouvait pas repousser un Impardonnable…Pourtant, il ne se passa rien de tout ça. Juste la voix d'Elianor qui hurla encore plus fort :

« _PROTEGO !_ »

Suivi d'un cri étranglé de la Mangemort, qui pouvait s'interpréter soit comme de la fureur, soit comme de la stupéfaction. Cet instant de diversion valut à Harry de se faire frôler par un sort, qui lui roussit une mèche de cheveux. La prise de Malefoy sur son bras se resserra, et il entendit le blond marmonner à son oreille, comme une litanie –mais sa voix n'était pas pour autant suppliante :

« S'il te plaît…Ne les laisse pas m'emmener…Protège-moi d'eux…S'il te plaît… »

Harry, stupéfait (un Malefoy qui lui demande de le protéger, on a jamais vu ça !), recula de quelque pas, entraînant le Serpentard dans son sillage, la baguette brandie devant lui, menaçant. Il en avait presque la tête qui tournait, et le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux. Il entendit la voix du blond dans son cou. Il avait l'air effrayé et fasciné à la fois :

« Potter…Regarde…Elianor… »

Harry tourna les yeux vers la jeune sorcière française. Et resta bouche bée. Elle avait réussi à retourner le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange contre elle ; la Mangemort se redressait péniblement, la respiration sifflante, et le brun vit passer dans ses yeux aux paupières lourdes une lueur fugace de terreur à la vue de la jeune Française. Celle-ci était entièrement entourée d'un halo doré qui semblait vouloir brûler les rétines de tous les gens à proximité et elle tenait à deux mains sa baguette qui brillait d'une lueur surnaturelle. L'expression de joie féroce qu'elle avait sur ses traits faillit effrayer le Survivant. Drago pointa du doigt un mince rayon doré qui semblait-il était directement relié à la personne d'Eli et qui provenait de la haute montagne derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce que… ? », fit le blond.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer autre chose, qu'un Mangemort l'avait rudement attrapé par le bras, l'éloigna de force d'Harry, profitant de cet instant de distraction de la part du Gryffy. Lequel se retourna, avec pour intention de poursuivre ce voleur. Un _Avada Kedavra_ faillit le toucher, mais se contenta de déchirer sa cape et d'aller foudroyer un rocher non loin de là. La respiration courte, Harry lança des sorts à tort et à travers, touchant de çà et là quelques Mangemorts, toujours poursuivant celui qui tentait d'éloigner un Drago se débattant, hurlant et se cramponnant comme un fou à la moindre touffe de lavande qu'il pouvait agripper pour ralentir la progression de son ravisseur. Harry était presque arrivé à attraper les doigts tremblants que le Serpentard tendait désespérément dans sa direction quand soudainement, le Mangemort le tira brutalement à lui, plaquant Drago contre son torse, et rejetant sa cagoule, Harry vit avec effroi qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Lucius Malefoy lui-même.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu arriverais à me soustraire mon fils, Potter ? Regarde-le bien, car c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois… »

Il attrapa le menton de son fils entre ses doigts et tourna son visage vers un Harry horrifié. Drago avait l'air au dernier stade de la terreur. Ses yeux, normalement petits, étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils lui mangeaient le visage, et exprimaient une épouvante à la limite de la démence. Avec choc, Harry se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, alors que le garçon articulait silencieusement la phrase :

« Ne le laisse pas m'emmener ! »

Lucius eut une mimique moqueuse, et sous les yeux effarés du Survivant, ils disparurent dans un 'pop !' sonore. Harry fut tellement bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer qu'il faillit encore se prendre un sort mortel de plein fouet, si ce n'avait été un halo lumineux qui l'entoura brutalement, déviant le maléfice. Tout fut soudainement assourdi, comme si on l'avait plongé dans l'eau. Il entendait les hurlements des Mangemorts comme étrangement étouffés et lointains. Puis une autre voix, qu'il connaissait, susurra à son oreille :

« Tiens-toi prêt, pitchou, j'ôte la protection à trois…Un…Deux…Trois ! »

Dès que le halo doré s'estompa, il fut à nouveau propulsé au cœur de la bataille, et se rendit alors compte que la jeune sorcière avait visiblement pété les plombs : le cercle d'or autour d'elle avait considérablement enflé, et faisait ricocher les sorts que les Mangemorts avaient lancés à son encontre. Deux d'entre eux gisaient morts à terre, frappés par leur propre _Avada Kedavra_. De temps à autre, des faisceaux lumineux jaillissaient de la bulle et allaient frapper les Mangemorts, qui, à huit contre elle, ne parvenaient pas à la toucher. Soudain, la voix de Bellatrix les sortit de leur combat :

« Ça suffit, on a ce qu'on voulait ! On se retire ! » Elle se tourna vers Elianor en ricanant, et en évitant un des sorts. « Continue comme ça à t'en servir, et tu mourras dans deux mois, petite sotte ! »

Avec plusieurs 'plop' tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent d'un même mouvement, emmenant avec eux leurs camarades tombés. Aussitôt, la bulle dorée sembla s'affaiblir, puis, petit à petit, le faisceau menant à la montagne s'estompa peu à peu, et le bouclier d'or disparut, laissant une Elianor à genoux, visiblement épuisée, qui tenait sa baguette de ses deux mains tremblantes. Elle essuya lentement son front couvert de sueur et se redressa péniblement.

« Elianor…C'était quoi ce sort ? », fit Harry.

Aussitôt, un bruit précipité de trottinement se fit entendre, et le gros chat noir et blanc apparut au détour du chemin, l'air presque affolé. Il se mit à parler très vite en occitan à l'adresse de sa descendante, semblant furieux, et Harry réitéra sa question. Le chat tourna ses yeux d'émeraude brûlante vers lui, et dit d'un ton sec et en français :

« Elle a utilisé le pouvoir sacré de notre famille, je le lui avais pourtant formellement interdit ! » Il se retourna vers la jeune fille : « À quoi tu penses, petite couillonne ? Cette grande asperge de Bellatrix a raison, si tu continues comme ça, tu seras morte dans deux mois ! Ce pouvoir est trop dangereux à utiliser, rien que cet acte a dû écourter ta vie d'au moins cinq ans ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle, Elianor de Quercevalles ! », hurla-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait Harry avec des yeux écarquillés, et parla d'une voix blanche, sans faire attention au chat qui beuglait à ses pieds :

« Où est-il ? Harry, où est Drago ? _OÙ EST MON COUSIN ?_ »

oOoOoOo

Assise dans un fauteuil du salon, une tasse de café fort à la main, Elianor semblait particulièrement accablée. Harry se sentit bizarrement désolé de la voir dans cet état, et encore plus désolé de ne pas avoir su empêcher Lucius de reprendre son fils. Le papé lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir, qu'à trois contre vingt, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles, et encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas été tués ou blessés. Le papé semblait plus en colère contre le sort qu'avait utilisé la jeune fille, et lorsque Harry redescendit de la volière (il était allé envoyer Hedwige à Ron et Hermione pour raconter ce qui s'était passé), il entendit la mère d'Elianor qui s'était elle aussi mise à lui remonter les bretelles. Sa voix était angoissée, impérieuse, mais n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir avec la sorcière hypocondriaque et paranoïaque qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant :

« Je croyais que tu avais compris quand je t'ai expliqué le soir de tes seize ans et demi que tu ne devais l'utiliser qu'en cas de nécessité absolue ! Eli, tu fous ta vie en l'air ! Tu te rends compte ? J'essaie de trouver quelque chose pour conjurer cette malédiction depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans, en vain, et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est réduire mon travail à néant en t'en servant à tort et à travers ! J'ai juré à votre père sur son lit de mort que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous empêcher de connaître le même sort que lui, Jo et toi ! Je ne veux pas que comme lui et comme tous les Quercevalles avant lui, vous ayez à vous servir de cet horrible artefact de magie noire pour dissimuler les apparences ! »

Harry entra dans le salon, le pas incertain, conscient d'être en trop. Mais Mme de Quercevalles ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle lui fourra un mug de café bouillant dans les pattes et lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir. Un peu mal à l'aise, Harry fit mine de s'intéresser au manteau de la cheminée et à son blason, quand la voix du papé le tira de sa contemplation :

« Cette armoirie t'intrigue, pas vrai ? »

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers le chat. Qui eut un rictus sur ses babines, ce que le brun prit pour un sourire.

« J'ai parlé à ton directeur. Fameux sorcier, ce Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que suite aux événements récents, il serait bon que tu saches toute la vérité sur le petit Malefoy…enfin, plus précisément sur _nous_, qui sommes ses parents éloignés, que ça pourrait t'aider…Car après tout, s'il n'avait pas notre sang dans les veines, tout ceci ne serait probablement pas arrivé. »

Eli émit un petit bruit étranglé :

« Mais, tu vas lui raconter ? Le…la malédiction de notre famille, tout ça ? »

Le chat hocha la tête.

« Mais enfin, je croyais qu'en dehors de ceux de notre famille, personne ne devait être mis au courant ! Et encore, j'ai dû attendre mes seize ans et demi –c'est-à-dire il y a une semaine !– pour être au courant ! », protesta la jeune fille.

« Ça suffit Eli ! », intervint sa mère. « C'est une requête de Dumbledore en personne, il a exprimé son souhait à ton ancêtre qu'Harry soit mis au courant de tout cela. S'il l'a demandé, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière ! »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, il la referma, alors que le papé, ayant capté l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes, s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença :

« Eh bien c'est une longue histoire, mais je pense que nous devrions commencer par le commencement. C'est-à-dire, ce blason gravé dans cette cheminée. »

L'Anglais regarda un instant le symbole gravé dans la pierre :

« C'est…euh…c'est vous, sur le blason ? »

Le chat eut un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Mais ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de savoir ce qu'est la Coupe, pas vrai ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, et la mère et la fille ne quittaient pas le chat des yeux. Enfin, le papé se mit à parler :

« Cette histoire se confond plus ou moins avec celle de Beauxbâtons, bien qu'on ne l'enseigne là-bas que très partiellement…

–Autrefois, il y a plus de quinze siècles de cela, existaient en France deux tribus de sorciers rivales qui ne cessaient de s'affronter. L'une était située au nord de la Loire, et puisait ses racines dans la culture celte, alors que l'autre, qui s'étendait au sud du royaume, subissait des influences surtout latines. Leurs points de vue étaient trop différents pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre, aussi, après un affrontement épouvantable, les deux chefs de clan se retrouvèrent quelque part dans l'actuelle forêt de Brocéliande, face à face. Il s'agissait des plus grands sorciers français de leur temps –et probablement de tous les temps.

–La plupart des sorciers disent que leurs noms sont aujourd'hui perdus, mais il n'en est rien. Le chef du clan celte se nommait Childéric l'Inflexible, car il était essentiellement connu pour être hautain et particulièrement cruel. Son adversaire, le chef de la tribu du sud, était une sorcière elle aussi extraordinairement puissante, connue pour son habileté sans faille avec toutes sortes d'armes, et sa malignité. Elle avait pour nom Albina le Feu Follet, car elle était connue pour ne jamais rester en place. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, étant de forces égales, leur combat dura de nombreux jours, peut-être même des mois. Et ils finirent par s'autodétruire mutuellement après avoir dévasté la majeure partie de la forêt de Brocéliande, qu'une centaine d'années plus tard, l'Enchanteur Merlin ramena à la vie.

–Mais en s'autodétruisant, ils produisirent des conséquences encore plus néfastes pour la magie du royaume : privés de chef, les rares survivants de la guerre errèrent sans but, et leur magie devint rapidement incontrôlable. Cette situation perdura pendant plus de trois cents ans, période pendant laquelle le royaume de France, autant sorcier que moldu, fut plongé dans un chaos inextricable, et ce jusqu'au 8ème siècle, où le fils d'un Maire du Palais auprès de la famille royale moldue naquit sorcier par le plus heureux des hasards. Suite à cette extraordinaire naissance, son père s'empara du trône au détriment de la famille moldue régnante, conférant de ce fait à son fils la royauté. Pour la première et dernière fois de l'Histoire de France les sorciers et les moldus français furent dirigés par un seul et même homme, qui rétablit la paix entre les deux tribus sorcières, et fonda Beauxbâtons après avoir retrouvé les deux baguettes des deux Grands Sorciers. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il trouva –même si on préfère l'avoir aujourd'hui oublié. »

Le chat fit un signe de tête vers la coupe taillée dans la pierre.

« La chose la plus importante qu'il ramena dans son palais d'Aix-la-Chapelle fut cette Coupe. Elle qui recelait un pouvoir magique énorme, qui maintint l'Empire durant toute la vie du Grand Roi, contenait le sang des deux Grands Sorciers. Mais à sa mort, ce Trésor fut perdu dans la ruine du royaume, dont l'unité ne lui survécut pas. À nouveau, la France sombra dans le chaos. Pendant deux siècles à nouveau, on perdit la trace de cette Relique, jusqu'à ce que le Comte de Foix la retrouve lors de la première Croisade, à Jérusalem, à la fin du 11ème siècle, et, la prenant à tort pour le Saint Graal, la ramena dans son Comté. Et c'est là que nous entrons en jeu, nous les Quercevalles.

–Mon père, Geoffrey de Quercevalles, entendit parler de ce _Saint Graal_, ramené par les Comtes de Foix, et que les religieux cathares vénéraient. Il comprit ce qu'il en était réellement, et persuada le clergé cathare –qui contrairement aux catholiques, ne persécutaient pas les sorciers– de lui confier le Calice, ou, comme on l'appelle ici, la _Coupo Santo_2. Seulement, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir vent de la rumeur, et Simon de Montfort, un mage noir très malfaisant habitant à la Cour du Roi moldu Philippe Auguste, décida de récupérer ce Trésor pour lui seul. Il partit en croisade contre les Cathares sous de faux prétextes religieux, et au bout d'un certain temps, réussit à déclencher la colère des sorciers méridionaux qui prirent part à la croisade contre les parisiens. Mon père étant mort, je pris la tête de la rébellion avec les Trencavel, que de Montfort avait agressé en premier.

–Et comme mon père m'avait transmis la _Coupo Santo_, je décidai, dans le bien des sorciers de la région, d'enchaîner le sort de ma famille au sien pour mieux la protéger de la cupidité des Croisés. C'était de la magie très ancienne, qui permettait à un sorcier, et à tous ses descendants, de bénéficier du pouvoir incommensurable d'une relique tout en payant en contrepartie 'le prix du sang'. À l'époque, j'avais pensé au bien de notre pays, pour chasser les mages noirs, et pas à ce que tout cela allait impliquer ultérieurement. En 1212, j'ai franchi un cap décisif en forgeant moi-même Sept Clés magiques, chacune reliée à une forteresse cathare différente : Quéribus, Aguilar, Puilaurens, Puivert, Usson et Montségur. Chacune formerait un maillon dans la chaîne protégeant la _Coupo Santo_, qui reposerait dans la septième forteresse de Peyrepertuse, non loin du manoir des Quercevalles. Tant que les six autres citadelles n'auraient pas été prises, Peyrepertuse serait inviolable, et les Sept Clés furent placées dans notre foyer.

–Bien sûr, nous avions pris toutes les mesures de sécurité pour empêcher les troupes de Simon de Montfort de retrouver nos familles, c'est-à-dire que moi et Roland Trencavel avions eu recours à un Gardien du Secret. Dans mon cas, j'avais pris le frère de ma femme…Amaury de Malefoy. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

« Malefoy ? Comme Drago ? »

« Exactement comme Drago. Amaury était un de ses ancêtres tout comme l'était Alba de Malefoy, ma femme. Malheureusement pour lui et surtout pour moi, j'ai dû le bannir de France après sa trahison. En 1217, il a donné à de Montfort l'emplacement de la Noisette au Pastis (le nom de notre manoir à l'époque) et lui a livré sa propre sœur et sa famille, sans compter les Sept Clés dont il se serait sûrement emparé si je n'en avais pas eu quatre sur moi, et deux confiées à Roland Trencavel ; la seule qu'il trouva fut celle de la forteresse de Montségur, qui n'avait aucune valeur sans les six autres. Mais ma femme Alba et deux de mes enfants, Aimeric et Colombina, ont été emmenés pour être brûlés vifs dans l'abbaye de Fontfroide. Seule ma fille cadette Aude a réussi à s'échapper en se cachant sous une armoire quand ils sont venus arrêter la famille. Par la suite, ce sont les Trencavel qui l'ont recueillie dans leur demeure de Puysorciers…Mais je n'ai pu rien faire pour les empêcher, je combattais déjà à l'autre bout de la province, à Carcassonne.

–Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de leur mort, je me suis juré de les venger, et c'est ce que j'ai fait en tuant de mes mains de Montfort devant les remparts de Toulouse en 1218. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il aurait le temps de me maudire avant d'expirer, et de me lier pour l'éternité à cette relique que j'aimais tant, sous ma forme Animagus. »

Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant s'installa, le temps qu'Harry digère ses informations. Finalement, il dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Alors ça veut dire que vous avez vraiment plus de huit cents ans ? »

Le chat cligna des yeux, et hocha la tête. Harry eut l'air stupéfait :

« Et…euh, cette coupe, c'est de là que vous tirez votre pouvoir ? C'est ça ? Mais quel rapport avec Dra…Malefoy ? »

Le papé eut l'air un instant sur le point de lui demander s'il n'allait pas bientôt subir une intervention visant à lui greffer des neurones, parce que visiblement il lui manquait quelques connexions, mais il se ravisa, passa sa patte sur son visage en signe d'exaspération, et expliqua :

« La _Coupo Santo_ est une relique magique, et du fait du sortilège puissant qui relie les Quercevalles à elle, nous sommes tous liés par notre sang. Cela relève du même type de magie que celui qu'a utilisé ta mère pour te sauver : la magie du sang. Dans le cas des Quercevalles, notre tâche est de veiller sur le Calice, qui nous fournit un pouvoir incommensurable –comme tu as pu le constater il y a quelques heures avec Elianor– mais en contrepartie, cette relique exige un 'prix du sang', c'est-à-dire, la vie de chaque Quercevalles.

–Et depuis l'époque de ma fille Aude, depuis le jour où elle s'est sacrifiée pour récupérer la Clé de Montségur dont de Montfort s'était emparé, et reconstituer la protection autour de Peyrepertuse, cette vie s'arrête toujours et invariablement à 33 ans. Parfois même avant si le sorcier fait un usage abusif des pouvoirs du Calice. Mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils est mort à dix-neuf ans par exemple. Quant au père d'Elianor, il est mort depuis maintenant quinze ans, mais nous le cachons grâce à la technique du Horcrux. Juste avant sa mort, il a eu le temps de séparer un bout de son âme et de la placer dans un corps artificiel, qui permettrait de donner le change jusqu'à sa mort 'officielle'. Personne ne doit savoir cela, en dehors du ministère de la Magie. Nous utilisons des Horcrux depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles car il faut masquer notre malédiction aux yeux du monde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ébruiter un tel secret… »

Harry eut l'air stupéfait mais n'interrompit pas l'ancêtre.

« Bref, tu l'auras compris, quiconque possède du sang Quercevalles possède un lien puissant avec ce Calice. Or, Drago Malefoy est le descendant d'Amaury de Malefoy (il a perdu la particule 'de' en même temps que ses terres en France), et donc de ma femme, ce qui le fait descendre d'Aude et de moi –par alliance. Mais par sa mère Narcissa Black, il descend également des Quercevalles. La grand-mère de Narcissa était française, et Quercevalles de surcroît. Drago a donc des deux côtés du sang de notre famille, ce qui le rend probablement plus réceptif aux pouvoirs du Calice que ses parents –je ne crois cependant pas qu'il soit touché par la malédiction, car sa mère n'est pas morte et elle a dépassé les 33 ans…Cela explique comment les Mangemorts ont pu pénétrer dans cette demeure pourtant hermétiquement close à celui qui n'a pas de sang Quercevalles. Narcissa Black a une grand-mère Quercevalles, mais ce n'est pas elle qui est venue aujourd'hui, elle aime trop son fils pour vouloir le kidnapper…C'est plus probablement quelqu'un qui a rejoint les ténèbres. Il s'agit sans nul doute… »

« De sa sœur. », acheva Harry d'une voix blanche.

Guilhem hocha la tête.

« Exact. De sa sœur Bellatrix, qui, protégée par notre sang, a pu s'infiltrer sans trop de problème, une fois que les espions des Mangemorts ont pu récolter le mot de passe de la Cacahouète…ce qui a dû être simple étant donné que cette petite couillonne le hurle tous les soirs pour rentrer… » Il jeta un bref regard torve à sa descendante qui se tassa dans son fauteuil, et reprit : « On peut donc déduire de cela que la mère de Drago peut bénéficier de la protection de ce moulin comme sa sœur, mais n'a pas autant de pouvoir magique que son fils, qui a le sang du traître Malefoy dans ses veines –et donc de ma femme et de ma fille.»

« Donc, ça veut dire que Malefoy est un sorcier très puissant ? »

Le chat hocha la tête brièvement.

« Oui. Il ne le sera jamais autant bien sûr que Johan ou Elianor qui sont des héritiers légitimes et qui peuvent manipuler à leur guise les pouvoirs magiques de la _Coupo_, mais il existe tout de même une sorte de transmission involontaire, qui fait qu'il possède plus de particules magiques en lui…Et ça, Croquemort a bien dû le sentir… »

« Voldemort, papé. », corrigea machinalement la mère d'Eli.

« Croquemort, Voldemort, tout ça c'est pareil. Ils en ont de ces noms les mages noirs de nos jours ! », ronchonna le papé. « De mon temps, ils gardaient leur nom, voilà tout, aujourd'hui, il faut toujours qu'ils fassent leurs malins en inventant des noms grotesques ! »

À nouveau, la mère d'Eli dit d'une voix nonchalante :

« Enfin, grand-père Guilhem, étant donné que son vrai nom c'est Tom Elvis Jedusor, on peut quand même porter à son crédit que Tom, ça fait pas très crédible ou très effrayant, comme nom pour un mage noir… »

« Oui, ça fait plus nom d'acteur moldu par exemple.3 », renchérit Elianor.

Le papé la regarda d'un air effaré.

« Bah quoi ? Il aurait mieux fait d'être acteur ! Au moins, on aurait été tranquille, et le Dragouchou serait encore parmi nous. »

« C'est pas la question ! », beugla le chat. « Non, ce que j'essayais d'expliquer avant que tu ne viennes me perturber avec tes histoires de Tom, là, c'est que Drago doit sûrement receler le même genre de pouvoirs que les nôtres. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas simplement enlever un descendant direct de la famille ? Ça serait plus logique, puisque lui ne sait même pas se servir du pouvoir du Calice ! »

Le papé eut encore une fois ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

« Ça n'est pas si simple. J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, justement. Un Quercevalles juste comme ça ne lui apporterait rien, il faut qu'il y ait un lien entre lui et la personne. S'il a pris tant de risques pour récupérer le pitchounet, c'est qu'il y a un intérêt à le faire. Et d'après les informations dont nous disposons, ton directeur et moi, il semblerait que tout ça ressemble fortement à une forme très élaborée de magie rouge… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Chanteur moldu très à la mode en France à l'époque où se déroule cette histoire, à savoir en 1996…°Larme émue des autrices qui se rappellent de leur propre adolescence…°

(2)Note de Lilulle : encore une fois, l'expression n'est pas de moi ! En réalité, la _Coupo Santo_ (d'ailleurs, prononcez '_Coupa_ _Santa_'…l'orthographe occitane, cherchez pas…argh !) est une coupe offerte par les Catalans aux Provençaux pour sceller leur amitié, et dont Frédéric Mistral tira un poème en provençal…

(3) Profitons-en pour rentre hommage à tous les Tom acteurs : entre autres, Tom Cruise, Tom Hanks, Tom Selleck, Tommy Lee Jones, et bien sûr le Tom préféré des fans de la saga Harry Potter, Tom Felton, qui nous le rappelons, joue Drago Malefoy entre deux parties de pêche (et merci à Ritsu pour cette info qu'elle a pêché sur le blog de l'acteur _himself_…).

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Où Draco a-t-il été emmené ?

A/ À la kermesse organisée au profit des orphelins de Mangemorts…C'est lui qui doit faire la cérémonie d'ouverture avec son papa…

B/ Chez lui parce que sa môman voulait le revoir, il lui manquait trop. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a organisé son enlèvement.

C/ Chez sa grand-mère parce que c'est son anniversaire et le comité 3ème âge des Mangemorts lui a préparé une fête.

D/ Chez Voldemort…pour subir une cure de désintoxication anti-Harry !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Drago a de sérieux ennuis…_


	26. Captif !

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Voilà déjà le 26ème chapitre ! Et dire qu'au début, on pensait juste faire une fic toute bête sans queue ni tête ! Espérons qu'on arrivera à la finir ! (Parce que là…ça commence franchement à traîner en longueur tout ça…On en voit qui s'endorment devant leur écran et tout…)

Sinon, cette semaine, suite à tout plein de gens qui nous ont demandé si on avait été influencées par le Da Vinci Code en écrivant l'intrigue de cette histoire, on voudrait juste leur apporter une précision. Même si personne ne nous croira, **non, nous n'avons pas écrit en pensant au Da Vinci Code**, car ces chapitres ont été tapés avant la sortie du film ! Même s'il est effectivement fait mention du Graal, le Graal est avant tout un mythe populaire : pourquoi toujours le rattacher au bouquin de Dan Brown ? En l'occurrence dans la région natale de Lilulle (le Languedoc-Roussillon), marquée donc par les Cathares et les Templiers comme chacun sait, il existe une forte croyance populaire comme quoi les Cathares ou les Templiers possédaient un trésor que leur jalousait le pape, et beaucoup croient que c'est en fait le Graal dont il s'agissait. Donc en fait, on s'est plus inspirées de cette croyance locale que du Da Vinci Code, et c'est pas les légendes locales qui manquent à ce sujet : par exemple, l'histoire de l'abbé Saunière à Rennes-le-Château –tiens, Saunière, comme le mec du Da Vinci Code…Est ce que finalement, ça serait pas Dan Brown qui aurait pompé dans nos légendes ?

Voili voilou pour la petite précision de la semaine :D

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 26**

**Captif !**

_Bien loin de la France…_

Quand il reprit ses esprits, et ouvrit ses yeux, il se rendit compte avec terreur que la garrigue avait totalement disparu. À la place, il se tenait dans un cimetière lugubre, envahi de végétation, qui grimpait sur des tombes moussues et visiblement abandonnées depuis un certain temps. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir en haut d'une colline une vieille bâtisse d'aspect sinistre, qu'une poigne le saisit brutalement à la gorge et le plaqua contre une pierre tombale, le serrant si fort qu'il en eut mal à respirer et que ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il se força à faire le point, mais son cerveau manquait cruellement d'oxygène et sa vue était embrumée par des étoiles. Après qu'il eut émis un gargouillement indiquant que son asphyxie était proche, la main se desserra, et Drago vit enfin clairement le visage de celui qui l'étranglait –même s'il n'avait pas eu le moindre doute depuis le début. Son propre père, qui le dévisageait avec une expression de répulsion extrême, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un Véracrasse dégoûtant qui venait de se rouler dans une bouse d'hippogriffe. Même Potter ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte. Même pas Weasmoche…enfin, peut-être Weasmoche, mais c'était bien le seul point de comparaison qu'il avait.

« Tu m'as profondément déçu, Drago. », fit juste la voix glacée de son pater, qui le relâcha, le laissant s'affaler, pantelant, contre la dalle de pierre froide.

Le blondinet ne vit même pas son père sortir sa baguette, ni même prononcer l'incantation, qu'il sentit brutalement des milliers de piques d'acier lui lacérer la peau, marque de fabrique bien connue du Doloris. Quelques mois sans ce sortilège semblaient l'avoir à nouveau rendu très vulnérable à ses effets, car le jeune Serpentard se mit à hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurlé dans sa vie, sentant que son crâne n'allait pas tarder à exploser si son père n'interrompait pas bientôt le sortilège. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité (une minute vingt-deux en réalité), le sort cessa. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Drago tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, quand la canne paternelle s'abattit sur ses jambes.

« Debout ! », cracha le pater familias.

Mais malgré les coups, Drago ne put parvenir à se hisser sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sous son poids et refusaient de le porter. Son père le saisit par le col de sa cape, et entreprit de le traîner à travers le cimetière désert.

« Tu es pitoyable. Indigne des Malefoy. Indigne de ton sang et de ton rang. Tu as de la chance que le Seigneur ait besoin de ta misérable personne, sinon je t'aurais achevé ici même. »

Il s'arrêta à la sortie du cimetière et dévisagea le visage baigné de larmes de son fils unique. Puis avisa la superbe cape de voyage dans laquelle il était enveloppé.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Encore une des inventions de ta mère ? »

Il arracha la belle capeline noire doublée de tissu marron à carreaux et l'envoya valdinguer. Puis sans cérémonie, il se débarrassa méchamment aussi du beau pull turquoise que portait le petit blond, ce faisant, arrachant plusieurs boutons à la chemise blanche de son fils qui sanglota de plus belle. Puis il examina la peau blanche presque entièrement cicatrisée des plaies qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé :

« Il n'y a pas à dire, le père de ta chère cousine n'a pas usurpé sa réputation…Presque entièrement guéri… » Il attrapa le menton pointu de son héritier. « Tant mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'appréciera que plus. »

Drago, dans un état semi conscient, entendit cette phrase et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il eut un mouvement de recul dérisoire qui n'échappa cependant pas à Lucius, qui resserra sa prise autour du poignet fin de son fils.

« Allez, Drago, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ton Maître n'est ce pas ? Ne fais pas l'enfant, il connaît des techniques pour te punir bien plus raffinées que les miennes…(1) »

Epouvanté par les paroles de son géniteur, le Serpentard essaya de se soustraire à l'emprise paternelle, mais sans aucun succès, le Doloris l'ayant plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Il ne put rien faire lorsque son père le traîna le long du sentier tortueux qui menait à la vieille demeure, à part hurler et se tortiller dans tous les sens. Toutefois, quand son père lui envoya un autre Doloris et le menaça de le mettre sous Imperium à nouveau, le blond se calma, et se laissa docilement porter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, comme une poupée désarticulée. Après le deuxième Doloris, plus long et plus douloureux, il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'effondrer, aussi Lucius l'avait-il pris dans ses bras pour gagner du temps.

Il vit défiler devant ses yeux gris délavé une succession de corridors poussiéreux, de portes closes à la peinture défraîchie, une rampe d'escalier branlante, et à nouveau d'autres couloirs, et enfin, Lucius cessa de marcher, et le laissa tomber à terre. Il leva les yeux vers son père, et crut déceler l'espace d'un instant un éclair de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Mais il se prit à songer que ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, car l'instant d'après, Lucius Malefoy avait repris son masque de mépris et de dégoût. Son père le dépassa d'une enjambée, et toqua à la porte. Une voix glacée lui répondit d'entrer. Les entrailles du garçon se nouèrent ; alors que son pater ouvrait la porte et entrait, un énorme serpent blanc sortit, et vint se lover à côté du corps martyrisé du Préfet Serpentard.

« Je l'ai ramené, Maître, il vous attend dehors, avec Nagini. », fit la voix de son père.

À ses côtés, le serpent émit un bref sifflement, et la voix glaciale reprit :

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas encore utiliser de Doloris contre lui. Il me le faut en bon état ! Tu as vraiment du pudding à la place du cerveau, Lucius ! Amène-le moi maintenant ! »

Lucius ressortit, souleva son fils par le col de ce qui restait de sa chemise, et le tracta sur ses jambes chancelantes, jusque dans la pièce éclairée seulement par un feu de cheminée. L'aîné des Malefoy balança dédaigneusement le corps du plus jeune au pied d'un fauteuil, duquel s'éleva une voix glacée et satisfaite :

« Laisse-nous, Lucius. »

Malade de terreur, Drago n'osa même pas lever la tête quand il entendit la porte se refermer sur son père, et resta le nez dans la poussière. Il avait l'horrible conscience d'un regard braqué sur sa nuque et du corps reptilien de Nagini qui se déplaçait en ondulant non loin de lui. Et soudain, des longs doigts squelettiques se refermèrent sur son cou, et avec une force surprenante l'arrachèrent au sol, pour le mettre au niveau de deux yeux rouges et cruels. Drago dut réprimer une violente nausée à la vue du Maître de son père, et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi sa mère justifiait qu'elle ne travaillerait jamais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en le qualifiant « de pas glamour et d'aussi esthétique qu'un Strangulot » : c'était un être immonde, à la face blafarde et aplatie comme celle de son serpent adoré, éclairée par deux prunelles rougeoyantes et terrifiantes. Drago comprit aussi pourquoi Potter était revenu si choqué à l'issue de la troisième tâche, à la fin de la quatrième année. Ce type n'avait plus rien d'humain, songea le blondinet, en étant parcouru d'un spasme de révulsion.

Et sans qu'il s'y soit préparé, il reçut un violent choc latéral au niveau de la pommette gauche, qui le sonna quelques secondes. Autrement dit, une taloche. Suivie bientôt d'une seconde sur l'autre joue. Sonné et effrayé, le blond leva quand même ses yeux gris vers Voldemort, dont la bouche s'étira dans un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« La première, c'est pour avoir failli mettre mon plan en péril, _petit porc lubrique_. Et la seconde, c'est pour avoir osé penser que je n'ai plus rien d'humain. »

Les yeux gris à nouveau s'agrandirent, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le meilleur Légilimens que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. ''Et merde !'', songea le jeune Malefoy.

« Comme tu dis. », sourit le Lord Noir. « Je ne savais pas que Lucius t'avait si mal éduqué…Pas étonnant qu'il ait dû te mettre sous Imperium…Tu es un vilain petit garçon mal élevé, tu le sais ? »

Visiblement, Voldemort s'amusait comme un fou, se délectant de l'expression horrifiée gravée sur les traits aristocratiques du dernier des Malefoy lorsqu'il passa son long doigt blafard sur sa joue.

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas la patience de tes parents, je suis pas assistant en puéricultrice… »

Drago se prit encore une tarte pour avoir osé penser quelque chose comme : ''Bin mon vieux si c'était le cas voudrais bien voir la gueule des mômes de ta crèche !'', et le Seigneur Sombre poursuivit :

« Si tu es encore en vie, et si précieux, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela, tu t'en doutes…Lord Voldemort ne s'encombre jamais de parasites inutiles tels que toi… »

Et brutalement, il propulsa le garçon blond contre le mur de la pièce, mais avant que Drago n'ait eu le temps de retomber au sol, des chaînes d'acier s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, et lui firent lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Après avoir essayé de tirer dessus en vain, le jeune Serpentard essaya de s'exhorter au calme, en fermant les yeux et essayant de penser à autre chose. Depuis sa petite enfance, depuis que son père le battait, les espaces sombres et confinés, associés à des chaînes, le faisaient atrocement paniquer, mais il avait dans l'idée que montrer sa plus grande terreur au mage noir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça, pas vrai, petit serpent ? Ça te rappelle sûrement de mauvais souvenirs, je suppose… », fit ledit mage noir en se levant lentement de son fauteuil, dominant le blond de toute sa taille. Il se rapprocha doucement, comme une énorme araignée blafarde et décharnée qui aurait pris dans sa toile un joli moucheron doré. « Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es si précieux, petit Malefoy, alors même que ton père est un crétin d'aristocrate bouffi d'orgueil et ta mère une hystérique seulement préoccupée à assortir ses escarpins à ses boucles d'oreilles ? »

Drago sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter au visage lorsque Voldemort parla de sa mère en des termes aussi peu élogieux, mais il n'était pas en position de discuter sur l'adjectif ''hystérique'' ; son courroux dut quand même transparaître, car le sorcier ricana d'un rire froid et sans joie.

« Ne pas insulter ta maman, hein, petit dragon ? Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : _tu veux savoir ce qui te rend si spécial ?_ »

Comme Drago gardait obstinément le silence, le Lord noir sortit nonchalamment sa baguette, et prononça doucement :

« Oh, je vois, tu veux faire comme ton grand ami Potter ? _Impero !_ Réponds-moi ! »

Drago sentit sa tête se vider lentement. Il _savait_ qu'il devait combattre ce sortilège, il le _devait_, mais il n'avait jamais eu la force de caractère d'Harry Potter. Lui, il n'était qu'un petit gamin pourri gâté…Au bout d'un long moment, il laissa sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine et laissa couler un faible ''Oui'' entre ses dents. Il sentit les doigts de Voldemort ébouriffer ses mèches blondes :

« Bien, bien, tu vois, quand tu y mets du tien petit dragon…Je vais donc t'expliquer pourquoi tu es si important, pourquoi ton _cher papa_ t'a soumis à l'Imperium toutes ces années…Après tout, je te dois bien ça, tu vas passer au moins six mois ici, enfermé. Il faut que tu saches pourquoi. Après tout, chaque détenu a le droit de savoir pour quel motif il est incarcéré (2), comme dirait ton _nouveau mentor_, ce bon vieux Dumbledore… »

Drago sursauta faiblement, mais il se sentit soudainement très las, comme si le contrecoup des Doloris paternels se manifestaient à présent. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, de toutes façons. Il baissa les yeux et laissa tout son poids reposer sur ses bras suspendus, alors que le Seigneur noir commençait à parler, sa voix toujours aussi atone et glaciale.

« Bien, je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que tu as, comme tous les enfants issus de grandes familles sorcière, une fée marraine ? »

Drago hocha vaguement la tête. Voldemort souleva sa tête en lui empoignant les cheveux :

« Et tu sais comment elle s'appelle, ta fée marraine ? »

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif :

« Laquelle ? », geignit-il.

Là, Voldemort eut une réaction inattendue. Il poussa un cri de rage, et gifla encore plus violemment le garçon, qui hoqueta sur le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

« Tu savais qu'il y en avait deux, tu le savais, petite vermine ! Qui te l'a dit ? », siffla-t-il, plissant ses yeux rouges et tirant encore plus sur les cheveux blonds.

Les larmes aux yeux, Drago balbutia le nom de son ancien elfe de maison :

« Do…Dobby me l'a dit quand j'avais…dix ans…Il l'a vue…faire son don… »

« Dobby, l'elfe de maison, c'est ça ? »

Tout à coup, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air plus songeur qu'en colère. Il s'éloigna un peu de son jeune prisonnier, et commença à marcher de long en large, ses longues robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui (3) :

« Bien sûr…Ça explique que ce vieux fou soit au courant depuis au moins le mois de juin…Ça explique l'avance qu'il avait sur nous en la matière… » Il se retourna vers Drago et darda sur lui ses impitoyables yeux rouges : « Mais maintenant, nous sommes lui et moi sur un pied d'égalité. Même plus que ça. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suis en avance sur lui. » Le sourire sur sa face plate s'élargit. « Parce que j'ai en ma possession l'atout le plus formidable contre lui et son stupide Potter : toi ! »

Les yeux pâles de Drago s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors que le sourire de Voldemort s'élargissait encore plus, lui donnant un air féroce.

« Tu ne sais pas le contenu des prophéties de tes deux fées marraines ? Ton père et ta mère ne t'ont jamais révélé le contenu de la première, n'est ce pas ? Ton père parce qu'il se doutait –malgré sa stupidité naturelle– que te maintenir dans l'ignorance serait sûrement le meilleur moyen de voir la chose arriver, et ta mère parce qu'elle refusait d'y croire et se persuadait que ça n'arriverait pas si on ne t'en parlait pas. Quant à la deuxième…personne à part ce stupide elfe de maison et toi-même n'en connaissait l'existence, et Dobby n'a pas jugé utile de te la divulguer dans son intégralité –de toutes façons, il n'a même pas dû en comprendre la portée. »

Drago suivait les allées et venues du mage noir d'un air inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté d'attention à cette histoire de fées quand Dobby lui avait révélé qu'il avait surpris, une nuit, l'une d'entre elles, penchée sur son berceau, quelques semaines après que sa première marraine eût prononcé ses vœux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an à cette époque, de toutes façons, il ne s'en souvenait pas…En fait, il avait commencé à se dire que quelque chose clochait visiblement au moment du massacre des fées de Brocéliande par les armées de Voldemort, et ses soupçons s'étaient accentués depuis la révélation de Lorelei. Il savait, Dobby lui avait précisé, que sa deuxième marraine s'appelait Pudding, et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il en savait. Et là, maintenant, on lui apprenait qu'on le séquestrait, qu'on le molestait pour cette sombre histoire ! Imperceptiblement, il fronça les sourcils. Ce dont s'aperçut bien sûr son Maître.

« Tu te demandes ce que cette histoire de fée marraine vient faire là-dedans, bien sûr. » Son sourire se fit mielleux. « C'est le centre du problème. Figure-toi que si même j'avais entendu parler en partie de la prophétie, je voulais avant tout m'en prémunir. C'est en partie pourquoi j'ai créé des Horcruxes, mais ça, ton père a dû t'en parler…Bien sûr, j'ai voulu aller plus loin que cette chose qui me permettrait, en cas de malheur, de simplement _survivre_. Il me fallait quelque chose qui me fournirait une source absolue de pouvoir. Et j'avais eu connaissance, durant mes longues recherches, d'un objet particulièrement puissant. L'équivalent des objets des Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard que j'avais utilisés pour placer mes Horcruxes, mais en France. La Coupe Sacrée qui avait recueilli le sang des deux plus grands sorciers français, dont la puissance dépassait mes rêves les plus fous. Cependant, cette Coupe était aux mains d'une redoutable famille de sorciers français qui ne l'avait pas laissée échapper un instant à sa vigilance. Et je savais qu'il venait de naître au sein de leur famille un héritier qui reprendrait leur flambeau. C'était impossible d'espérer quoi que ce soit de ce côté. C'était une forteresse imprenable. Même pour moi. »

Drago écoutait les paroles du mage noir, bouche bée. Il avait vaguement conscience que c'était son histoire que Voldemort déroulait lentement. Il se demandait juste quand il allait entrer en scène.

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris un peu par hasard le lien qui unissait les Malefoy –famille de mon bras droit– aux Quercevalles, et encore plus extraordinaire, j'appris que Lucius était marié avec une petite-fille de Quercevalles. Une personne qui possédait ce sang dans ses veines était unie avec le descendant de celui qui les avait trahis, mais dont la sœur avait été mariée au fondateur des Quercevalles. Et je compris aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. Le bébé qui allait naître de cette union verrait courir dans ses veines le sang des Quercevalles, mais aussi celui des Malefoy, dont la famille actuelle descend également. Autrement dit, que ce bébé serait un sorcier très puissant, presque aussi puissant que Aude de Montségur, elle aussi issue d'un Quercevalles et d'un Malefoy. Quel hasard ! »

La tête de Drago commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Est-ce que les Malefoy descendaient aussi des Quercevalles ? Qui était Aude de Montségur ? Et pourquoi le Lord lui parlait-il de tout ça à lui ? Le Seigneur noir lui donna une pichenette sur le front, et sourit :

« Tu ne connais pas Aude de Montségur ? Quel petit cancre tu fais ! Morte à 33 ans dans la forteresse du même nom, justement en reforgeant une des légendaires sept clés qui avait été perdue pendant une bataille. Elle fut sans conteste une des plus grandes sorcières de son époque. Mariée avec un sorcier d'origine partiellement moldue. Elle a fait de la famille Quercevalles ce qu'elle est, et encore ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui n'est que des reliquats. Au faîte de sa gloire, peu après sa mort, la famille exerçait son influence en sous-main sur toute la région. Mais Aude avait à mon sens un grand défaut. »

Il fit une pause et planta ses yeux de braise dans ceux de son jeune prisonnier. À nouveau un rictus cruel sur sa face plate.

« Elle détestait la magie noire et répugnait à gouverner les autres. Elle a éduqué tous ses fils dans le respect des autres et dans la magie blanche. Les Quercevalles ont toujours, et de tous temps, été de redoutables traqueurs de mages noirs. »

Il se rapprocha de Drago.

« Aussi quand j'ai appris quelques temps plus tard que Narcissa était enceinte et qu'elle attendait une petite fille, j'ai tout de suite pensé à un plan pour m'emparer de ce pouvoir, tout comme aurait pu le faire le mari d'Aude de Quercevalles s'il n'avait pas été trop niais pour ne pas s'apercevoir du potentiel magique de sa femme. Alors j'ai contacté une fée. La fée Thénoir, qui avait été bannie par leur Reine pour avoir utilisé des sorts de magie noire et rouge. Mais une fée conserve toujours son pouvoir, même bannie…Elle serait la fée marraine de la petite Malefoy, et la doterait d'un destin bien particulier, celui que j'avais planifié pour elle. Bien sûr, convaincre Lucius n'a pas été trop dur, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son Seigneur et continue de bien le servir encore maintenant. »

Drago déglutit péniblement, et s'agita nerveusement, faisant cliqueter les chaînes au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne savait pas que ses parents avaient eu une fille avant lui…

« Seule sa femme a opposé quelques résistances, mais a finalement fini par capituler. Sûrement ton père lui a-t-il acheté les derniers escarpins à la mode et le sac assorti pour la calmer. Bref, tout était prêt pour la naissance de la petite fille. Vélane, ils avaient même prévu de l'appeler. »

Instinctivement, Drago se raidit en comprenant. La petite fille dont Voldemort parlait depuis tout à l'heure, c'était _lui_ (4). Le sourire moqueur du mage noir s'accentua quand il sentit dans la tête du garçon blond une vague de terreur s'immiscer lentement. Il continua sur un ton presque doux :

« Seulement, quand la petite Vélane est arrivée, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un petit garçon, que ses parents, après mûre réflexion et surtout une consultation très aléatoire de l'_Almanach des_ _Créatures Magiques_, décidèrent d'appeler Drago. Cela ne me plaisait pas plus que ça que cela soit un garçon, mais peu importait, le temps pressait, le moment de la prophétie approchait et je voulais m'assurer de recouvrer mon pouvoir si cela se passait mal. La fée Thénoir est quand même venue au manoir Malefoy, et a jeté comme prévu un sort de magie rouge sur le petit Drago quand il eut atteint six mois. »

Le blond recula, comme frappé par la foudre, mais ne put reculer bien loin sans se retrouver entravé par ses chaînes. Voldemort huma l'air avec ses narines de serpent, et poursuivit :

« Oui, un puissant sort de magie rouge, très ancien. Les fées peuvent le faire, mais il y a longtemps que l'usage de ce type de magie a été prohibé, et quel dommage…Quelques pays l'autorisent toujours, comme l'Inde, mais ils l'encadrent bien sûr très strictement. Dans ton cas… » Il arrêta de faire les cent pas. « Le sort qu'elle a lancé sur toi, petit Malefoy, visait à te forger un destin. Le destin que je lui avais demandé de te forger, naturellement, pour que tu puisses me servir plus tard, et décupler mon pouvoir déjà existant. En un mot : me rendre invincible. »

Il fit un geste nonchalant de sa baguette magique, et une silhouette en sortit, pâle, comme holographique. Une créature fine, vêtue d'une guêpière rouge vif, et de bottes en cuir noir montant jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux, apparut. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur très foncée, obscurs comme de l'encre de Chine, ramenés en deux macarons désordonnés dont les mèches folles tombaient devant deux grands yeux sombres et tellement étirés en amande qu'on ne distinguait pas ses pupilles ; dans son dos battaient quatre ailes translucides d'une teinte carmin très clair.

« La fée Thénoir… », souffla Drago.

Le mage noir eut un ricanement amusé :

« Tu la reconnais ? Etrange, tu l'as pourtant vue quand tu n'avais que six mois…Ecoute ce qu'elle va dire…ou plutôt, ce qu'elle a dit… »

Drago se tourna vers l'image de réminiscence, quand la fée ouvrit la bouche, et prononça d'une voix cristalline mais glaciale :

« _L'enfant gardien d'un immense pouvoir_

_Appartiendra tout entier au Seigneur Noir._

_Durant pas moins de dix-sept ans_

_La puissance ira en lui croissant. _

_Peu avant le solstice d'été,_

_Au jour même de sa majorité_

_Ce pouvoir entre les bras_

_De mon Seigneur se déversera,_

_Seulement s'il reste aussi pur et blanc_

_Que la neige étincelante dans les champs. _»

Drago déglutit péniblement alors que la frêle silhouette surgie du passé s'estompait petit à petit.

« Je…Je ne comprends pas… », bafouilla-t-il.

Mais à voir sa lividité, il n'avait que trop bien compris la prophétie. Voldemort eut un sourire doucereux :

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la magie rouge, petit dragon ignorant ? »

Le blond nia de la tête, essayant de se dégager de ses liens pour s'éloigner au maximum de ce serpent répugnant qui l'écœurait.

« La magie rouge est une partie de la magie beaucoup moins connue que la blanche ou la noire mais qui dispose de nombreux avantages. En deux mots, elle permet à un sorcier d'accroître son pouvoir en utilisant une autre personne, par le biais de relations sexuelles avec elle, qui permettront à celui qui a jeté le sort de puiser dans le pouvoir de l'autre. Une sorte de Kama-Sutra, mais à sens unique, visant à accroître la puissance d'un seul sorcier. Bien entendu, plus celui qui fait l'objet du sort possède une empreinte magique puissante, plus celui qui en est le bénéficiaire verra sa force augmenter… »

Le mage noir se rapprocha dangereusement de Drago :

« Bien sûr, la contrepartie généralement exigée dans de tels cas est la virginité de celui ou celle qui doit transmettre son pouvoir, car la magie rouge, très puissante, ne souffre pas d'interférences pour fonctionner à son maximum. Mais je crois que c'est encore ton cas, n'est ce pas ? De peu, mais tu l'es encore, n'est ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune Serpentard crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. Il battit des paupières, totalement interloqué, et essaya en vain de dégager ses poignets.

« Mais…Mais… », bredouilla-t-il. « Je…ne…Vous… ? »

Voldemort prit un air encore plus hypocrite :

« Tu as entendu la prophétie, n'est ce pas ? Et tu crois que Lord Voldemort renoncerait à la source de pouvoir que tu représentes juste à cause de tes pudibonderies ? Au soir de tes 17 ans, tu seras entièrement mien, tu entends ? »

Il avança vers le jeune captif terrifié.

« D'ici là, je peux bien sûr être indulgent et t'habituer lentement à ta future nouvelle condition… »

Une lueur d'horreur s'alluma au fond des prunelles grises :

« Non… », geignit Drago. « Non… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Dont la redoutable technique du Guili-guili de la mort qui tue que nous mentionnons dans le sondage de Ritsu il y a de ça quelques chapitres…

(2) Et voilà, encore un reliquat de procédure pénale de 2ème année, veuillez pardonner Lilulle qui rédige, elle est incorrigible…

(3) Rappelons à nos chers lecteurs que cette technique fait l'objet d'un brevet déposé par Rogue. Heureusement, Voldychounet a demandé la permission d'utiliser aussi cette technique, donc il a le droit de faire tourbillonner ses robes noires.

(4) C'est pas qu'il est long à la comprenette le Dragouchounet, mais bon, après tout, il est blond, ne soyons pas trop sévères… O.ô

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, que va faire Voldemort à Drago ?

A/ Il va lui xxxxxx une xxxx !

B/ Il va prendre un bain avec lui parce qu'il en a marre de n'avoir que son vieux canard en plastique pour toute compagnie…

C/ Il va lui demander de faire un strip-tease (les trois Lukomax : °bave° )

D/ Rien. Tout ça c'était une blague, Drago a été piégé par « Sorcier Surprise » et c'est même Dumbledore qui s'est déguisé en Voldemort pour lui faire peur…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Hermy et Eym' font une découverte zodiacale, où Harry découvre qu'il est encore visé par une Prophétie…_


	27. Le témoignage de Dobby

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Tadaaaaaaaam ! Et un chapitre de plus, un ! Mais où cette fic s'arrêtera-t-elle donc ? Oui, nous aussi on se le demande, fort heureusement, on commence à entrevoir le bout du tunnel ! Bref, la fin approche lentement, mais sûrement !

Cette semaine, sinon, Ritsu inaugure une nouvelle forme de sondage, motivée sûrement par la complexité de cette fan fic : la catégorie « Avez-vous bien compris ? ». On espère que c'est le cas…Y a qu'une réponse de juste parmi les quatre, concentrez-vous :D

Et dans la catégorie **remerciements **aux reviews anonymes : merci à **Sabrina **pour ton soutien!

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 27**

**Le témoignage de Dobby**

_Quelque part en banlieue parisienne… _

Sitôt qu'Hedwige était revenue avec la missive de Harry dans le bec, porteuse de la très mauvaise nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Drago, Lorelei avait convenu qu'il valait mieux rentrer sur-le-champ et écourter le week-end. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'un affrontement avec des Mangemorts en pleine cambrousse bretonnante. Ron décréta que ce petit con décoloré allait même réussir à leur faire foirer Noël. Mais Lorelei lui colla un pain, et envoya une lettre à Beauxbâtons pour en prévenir Madame Maxime, faisant preuve pour la première fois de tout le sérieux qu'on pouvait attendre d'une Préfète. Tout le monde devrait rentrer chez soi le plus vite possible, avait-elle décrété. Aussi Hermione se retrouvait-elle en cette fin de dimanche après-midi particulièrement sombre, dans une rue de Bagnolet désertée à cause de la pluie, en compagnie d'Eymelie, David et Neville. L'enseigne du magasin de la mère d'Eymelie, '_Aux gâteaux enchantés_', clignotait doucement dans la pénombre. La pluie qui tombait drue invita la Préfète Vampiglams à ouvrir plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée la porte menant à l'appartement situé au-dessus du local commercial, et à inviter les deux garçons à entrer à sa suite.

« Entrez, entrez, déposez vos manteaux là… »

Ils avaient débouché dans un couloir sombre et sinueux, où une patère était accrochée. Les garçons y pendirent leurs capes boueuses, tout comme Hermione, et ils suivirent Eymelie le long du corridor aux murs défraîchis. Sur la gauche, on pouvait voir une porte de service qui menait à l'arrière-boutique. Au fond, une porte vermoulue entrouverte donnait sur une cour entièrement pavée, où la pluie tombait régulièrement avec une petite musique chantante sur les couvercles des containers à ordures. Elle emprunta un escalier de bois qui sentait la vieille laque et dont la rampe branlait doucement, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement au premier étage. Il occupait tout l'étage, et au second, Hermione se rappelait qu'il y avait trois chambres de bonnes occupées par des étudiants, ce qui obligeait la famille Baccioni à fermer son appartement. L'une d'elles était libre en ce moment, et quelquefois Eymelie aimait s'y réfugier.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, la télé marchait ; la mère d'Eymelie était étendue dans un sofa au salon et regardait une émission moldue.

« Papa n'est pas là ? », s'enquit la rouquine.

Sa mère leva le nez des programmes, essuya ses lunettes, et dit :

« Non. Une urgence. On l'a bipé. »

« Oh. » Pendant un moment, ce fut apparemment tout ce qu'Eymelie parvint à trouver à dire. Puis : « Rien de grave au moins ? »

Sa mère fit un geste fataliste.

« Bon, euh…on va dans ma chambre…euh, David et Neville sont passés, le temps que l'orage cesse… »

« Oui, oui… », fit sa mère d'un air absent. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, servez-vous dans le frigo les garçons… »

« Merci m'dame. », dit David, qui suivit l'instant d'après les deux jeunes filles et son correspondant dans la chambre de la rousse.

Une fois qu'il fut entré dans la chambre de la Préfète, il trouva celle-ci affairée à farfouiller dans différents livres d'astrologie. Enfin, elle en tira un, semblant satisfaite. David fronça les sourcils :

« Me dis pas que tu vas recommencer à faire les thèmes de tout le monde comme en cinquième pour voir qui allait sortir avec qui ? »

Eymelie eut un sourire mystérieux, et Hermione put lire sur la tranche du livre : _Votre âme sœur est dans votre thème et vous ne le savez pas_. La rouquine se tourna vers Neville.

« Dis-moi, Nev', il est né quand, et où, Drago ? »

Le garçon au visage lunaire fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui répondre : ''J'en sais foutre rien ma bonne dame, je ne fréquente pas ce genre de racaille'', mais il plissa les yeux et répondit avec un effort manifeste de concentration :

« Je crois…ma grand-mère est allée une fois rendre visite à sa mère, il me semble qu'elle disait que le manoir Malefoy était dans le comté du Wiltshire (1), dans le sud de l'Angleterre…Mais je sais pas si Malefoy est né là-bas, peut-être qu'il est né à Sainte Mangouste à Londres…Des fois, quand ça se passe mal, c'est ce qui arrive… »

Eymelie eut l'air mécontent, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à ''Tu m'aides pas du tout là…'' et elle soupira.

« En tous cas, son anniversaire est début juin, je me souviens que l'an dernier, il était furieux parce qu'il devait passer ses BUSE de Métamorphose le jour de ses seize ans. Il passait juste après moi en pratique et il arrêtait pas de râler. D'ailleurs, il a raté sa métamorphose la première fois et son pot à crayons a mordu McGonagall, qui lui a crié que c'était pas parce que c'était son anniversaire qu'elle lui mettrait un Optimal. »

Visiblement, Neville se remémorait avec délectation de cet instant précis de sa vie. Eymelie secoua la tête.

« Bon, bref, on sait qu'il _serait_ né dans le sud de l'Angleterre, début juin 1980, mais ça nous avance pas, c'est trop vague pour faire un thème… »

« Pourquoi vous voulez faire son thème ? », intervint David.

Neville eut l'air soudainement très curieux lui aussi.

« Vous verrez bien. Mais de toutes façons, maintenant, on ne peut rien faire… »

C'était sans compter Hermione. Celle-ci était restée silencieuse pendant tout l'échange, et brusquement, elle se rua vers sa malle, fourragea frénétiquement dedans, et en tira un gros grimoire frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard. »

« Cékoiça ? », demanda le Fumoquette d'un air méfiant.

« Le livre de notre promo, bien sûr ! »

« Qué ? », s'entêta le brun.

Hermione eut l'air agacé –pourquoi les garçons ne comprenaient-ils jamais rien à rien ?

« Le livre de notre promo. L'année des BUSE, l'école réalise un livre sur les gens de la promo –une sorte de trombinoscope amélioré. En l'occurrence, nous, c'était la promo 1995-1996. » Elle tapota la couverture de cuir. « Là dedans, y a tous les gens de notre promotion, et tous les renseignements les concernant. »

Neville eut l'air abasourdi.

« Comment ça se fait que tu te trimballes avec ça, Mione ? »

« On sait jamais, je me suis dit que ça pouvait servir…Tu vois, j'avais raison ! »

Elle ouvrit le livre.

« Alors, Gryffondor, non…Poufsouffle…Serdaigle…Ah, voilà les Serpentard ! »

Comme tout était classé par ordre alphabétique, y compris les Maisons, Serpentard était logiquement la dernière des quatre. Elle feuilleta les quelques Serpentard avant le 'M', puis enfin s'arrêta sur une double page. Eymelie se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de sa correspondante, et les deux garçons firent de même, curieux et impatients. En lettres dorées s'étalait le nom du garçon, puis en lettres plus petites, ses fonctions (Préfet, Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Trésorier du Club de Pêche à la Carpe Cracheuse de Feu du Yamato, membre du Club de Duel), avec une photo de lui dessous, en uniforme de Préfet de Poudlard, arborant cet air hautain que Hermione lui avait toujours connu, mais qu'elle voyait pourtant de moins en moins sur son visage ces derniers temps.

« Le Club de Pêche à la Carpe Cracheuse de Feu du Yamato ? Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc ? », demanda Neville.

« Sais pas. Ça existe pas à Gryffondor, et je connais pas d'animal qui s'appelle 'Carpe cracheuse de feu du Yamato'. Sûrement une couverture pourrie pour que les Serpentard fassent des conneries en toute légalité. », dit Hermione. « Enfin, on s'en fout. »

Elle se pencha sur les articles concernant la scolarité du jeune Malefoy ; comme pour tous les étudiants se trouvait résumés là le nombre de BUSE qu'il avait obtenues –autant qu'Hermione–, sa place dans la promo –juste derrière Hermione, sûrement à cause du pot à crayons mordeur– et un bref résumé sur sa vie. La Préfète de Gryffondor eut une exclamation triomphante :

« Là ! Regardez ! ''_Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 à 4h28 du matin, à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste à Londres…_'' Juste ce qu'on cherchait ! »

Eymelie s'empressa de jeter un sort compliqué sur le tableau magique. Aussitôt, une roue zodiacale apparut, et elle prononça les informations que Hermione venait de lui indiquer. Des traits commencèrent à apparaître et à s'entrecroiser, tandis que la roue pivotait légèrement, et pendant quelques minutes, les quatre occupants ne purent rien discerner de distinct. Enfin, tout sembla se calmer, et le thème apparut.

Hermione se pencha, mais elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de pratique dans le domaine et ne vit rien de particulier. En revanche, Eymelie semblait surexcitée. Elle sautillait sur place, en tenant à bout de bras son livre.

« C'est ça, c'est ça ! »

D'un geste de la baguette, elle prononça une autre incantation, et une autre roue du zodiaque vint se superposer sur la première. Toute fière, elle se tourna vers ses trois camarades :

« Vous voyez quoi ? »

« Bin, deux thèmes l'un sur l'autre ? », hasarda David en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Au-delà de ça ? »

L'Anglaise se pencha légèrement vers le tableau, et fut soudainement frappée de stupeur :

« Là…Les lignes… »

Elle se tourna vers Eymelie qui arborait un large sourire.

« Les ondulations du Serpent… »

« …elles s'emboîtent parfaitement l'une dans l'autre, oui. », termina la rousse. « Et c'est situé dans leur maison sentimental. »

« Euh… », dit Neville. « Moi j'ai rien compris… »

« Moi non plus. », renchérit David.

Le sourire d'Eymelie s'élargit davantage si c'était possible.

« C'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'on vient de trouver qui est l'âme sœur d'Harry Potter. Celle qui s'emboîte parfaitement à lui, et qui aura le pouvoir de repousser les ténèbres avec lui et tout le tralala… »

Neville avait blêmi, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole :

« Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. Si c'est vraiment ce petit con peroxydé notre dernier espoir, on doit le retrouver, et vite, avant que Vous-Savez-Qui en fasse je ne sais quoi. »

« Mais alors… », fit Neville en lorgnant d'un air effaré vers les deux thèmes superposés. « Ça veut dire que Harry va devoir s'emboîter dans Malefoy ? »

oOoOoOo

_Dans le sud lointain…_

Abasourdi, Harry venait d'entendre l'explication du papé sur la magie rouge et comment elle était très probablement reliée aux fées.

« Dumbledore pensait qu'il s'agissait du fait d'une des leurs en particulier, qui fut bannie du Royaume féerique pour justement avoir eu recours à de telles pratiques. Une fée très malfaisante, du nom de Thénoir. », fit le chat.

Harry était tellement horrifié qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire ni même penser.

« Récemment, nous en avons eu la confirmation. Lors de sa visite au ministère de la Magie, l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks s'est perdue après la salle des Prophéties, et a déboulé dans celle réservée exclusivement à celles que font les fées. Elles ne sont pas conservées (contrairement aux prophéties normales) mais il y a des registres, indiquant quel sorcier a quelle fée marraine. Naturellement, Tonks a voulu savoir qui était ta fée, elle a ouvert le registre de 1980. Et elle ne t'a pas trouvé –car tu n'as pas de fée marraine, ta mère s'y était opposée. En revanche, elle est tombée sur le nom du petit Drago, héritier unique et ultime de la famille Malefoy. Et il était indiqué noir sur blanc qu'en janvier 1981, la fée Thénoir l'avait 'béni', puis, en mars de la même année, la fée Pudding en avait fait de même. Or, un sorcier n'est sensé n'avoir qu'une seule marraine. Le fait qu'il en ait deux a amené l'Ordre du Phénix à s'interroger. Et nous avons donc découvert dans un premier lieu que cette Thénoir était une fée déchue, que Voldemort avait approchée, et qu'elle avait très probablement proféré un sort de magie rouge sur le bébé. À ce stade, nous ne savions rien d'autre. La fée Pudding, quant à elle, était une créature d'une immense mansuétude, également très puissante, car elle secondait la Reine des fées. Il apparut alors évident que celle-ci avait envoyé sa plus fidèle servante auprès du bébé pour déjouer les plans de Thénoir. »

« Mais alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce qui s'était réellement passé ? », demanda Harry.

« Très simplement. Il ne faut pas oublier que Dumbledore avait alors un espion au manoir Malefoy. Un espion très discret, qui s'est empressé de tout raconter à Dumbledore quand il l'a convoqué. »

« Dobby… », fit Harry, pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

« Précisément. », sourit le chat. « L'ancien elfe de maison, qui adorait par-dessus tout ce petit bébé blond et qui ne le quittait jamais. Un soir, alors qu'il était descendu aux cuisines pour aller chercher un biberon, il trouva en revenant la porte de la chambre du bébé ouverte, et il assista au don de la fée Pudding caché derrière le chambranle de la porte. C'est le seul témoin de la scène, maintenant que la fée est très probablement morte entre les mains des Mangemorts. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Mais Eli le devança d'une courte tête :

« Ça veut dire que vous savez le contenu précis des deux prophéties ? »

Le chat hocha la tête gravement, et appela :

« Dobby ! »

Aussitôt, un 'plop' caractéristique se fit entendre, et la petite créature aux yeux globuleux apparut.

« Monsieur de Quercevalles, Monsieur ? », dit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Le chat eut à nouveau un large sourire :

« Et si tu nous montrais ce que tu as surpris, ce soir de mars 1981 ? Que Harry voie ça par lui-même ? »

Dobby tourna ses gros yeux globuleux vers le Survivant et le gratifia d'un sourire édenté.

« Bien sûr que Dobby peut montrer à Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

Il fit un claquement de doigt et Harry vit sa vision se brouiller nettement. Et soudainement, il se retrouva comme dans une Pensine. Probablement que les elfes de maison pouvaient invoquer leurs souvenirs sans avoir besoin d'un artefact tel que la Pensine en soutien.

Quand tout revint visible, le Gryffondor distingua une chambre proprette et vaste, au papier peint blanc à fleurs roses, avec des jouets de bébé éparpillés un peu partout. Et au milieu, un berceau de bois blanc nacré, au-dessus duquel flottaient deux voiles de mousseline vaporeuse. Harry aperçut Dobby caché derrière le montant de la porte, et il vit une des grandes fenêtres s'ouvrir doucement, pour laisser la place à une des plus jolies créatures que le brun n'ait jamais vues. Minuscule, ne dépassant pas les vingt centimètres, pourvue de deux paires d'ailes d'un mauve translucide, une jeune fille rondouillette entra dans la chambre de bébé en voletant doucement, ne déplaçant même pas les rideaux tant elle prenait de précaution. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir bleuté et laissaient dépasser ses oreilles délicatement pointues, et ses yeux étirés, sans pupille mais rempli d'un turquoise profond, étaient parfaitement assortis à la petite robe de soie dont elle était parée. Elle tenait à la main un petit bâton blanc pourvu à une extrémité d'une pierre de couleur bleue.

Elle s'approcha doucement du berceau, et s'y pencha, un demi-sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres vermillon. Sa petite main ébouriffa les mèches blondes du bébé Drago endormi dans son lit, une tétine dans la bouche et une taie d'oreiller rose à la main. Au contact de la main féerique sur son front, le bébé émit un gargouillement qui fit rire la créature, d'un rire cristallin qui tinta encore longtemps après la fin du souvenir de Dobby dans les oreilles de Harry. Elle chuchota doucement à l'adresse de l'enfant endormi, et sa voix était aussi claire et limpide que son rire :

« Pauvre petit bébé…Tu es si mignon, quel dommage que tu sois né ici…Et quel destin funeste t'a forgé la Traîtresse… »

La fée prit une profonde inspiration, et après quelques instants de réflexion, elle tapota le front du chérubin avec sa baguette, et la pierre brilla soudainement d'un éclat plus intense. Enfin, elle prononça d'une voix sérieuse :

« Voici le Don que je t'accorde, moi, la fée Pudding :

_Jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept années_

_Un délai de plus je puis t'accorder. _

_La plus lumineuse des beautés en ma présence_

_T'es offerte comme présent pour ta naissance_

_Qu'ainsi le plus beau garçon jamais vu tu sois_

_Dans les yeux et le cœur de Celui-Qui-Survivra_

_Ainsi qu'au jour funeste de tes dix-sept ans_

_Tu ne sois plus comme la neige, pur et blanc_

_Et qu'enfin l'effroyable Lord Voldemort_

_Dans l'année qui suivra connaîtra la mort._ »

La pierre bleue étincela vivement, puis s'éteignit doucement. La fée eut l'air accablée. Elle caressa doucement les joues rondes du poupon, et murmura :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, petit sorcier, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne peux annuler un sort de magie rouge ; seulement…le détourner un peu. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, ça te sauvera, qui sait ? »

Puis elle se pencha à nouveau sur le bébé Drago et l'embrassa délicatement sur le nez. Puis, aussi évanescente qu'elle était venue, elle repartit, et la fenêtre se referma sur elle.

Harry leva les yeux vers le papé quand la scène se fut évaporée.

« Je comprends pas bien ce qu'elle veut dire… »

Le papé consentit à lui divulguer le contenu de la première prophétie de la 'Traîtresse', et il sembla au Gryffondor qu'il perdait un bout d'intestin à chaque phrase que l'ancêtre lui sortait.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que Voldemort cherche à…enfin, qu'il a envoyé ses Mangemorts récupérer Drago pour puiser ses pouvoirs et donc euh qu'il euh… »

« …va se le tringler ? », termina obligeamment Elianor en sortant de sa robe de sorcière une cigarette roulée.

Sa mère se retourna vers elle, outrée :

« Eli ! Ne parle pas comme ça ! ET ARRETE DE FUMER CES SALOPERIES ! »

« Bin quoi ? Il doit pas se le tringler, peut-être ? »

Le chat passa sa patte sur sa figure en signe d'exaspération, tandis que Johan (qui était arrivé en cours d'explication) était secoué d'un fou rire muet.

« Dans le vocabulaire de la sorcellerie rouge, on dit jamais 'il va se le tringler'. », dit le papé d'un air blasé. « Il va le déflorer pour lier ses pouvoirs magiques aux siens dans un premier temps. »

L'estomac d'Harry menaçait franchement de renvoyer les victuailles à l'expéditeur. Déjà que lui avait été écœuré au-delà des mots quand le doigt de Voldemort lui avait effleuré la joue l'année précédente, il n'imaginait même pas…

« Et ensuite, une fois le lien créé, il n'aura qu'à avoir avec lui des rapports sexuels réguliers pour récupérer toutes les bribes de magie que le corps du pitchounet contient. Et ce, jusqu'à l'épuisement complet du gamin bien sûr. »

Le Gryffondor crut vraiment qu'il allait se trouver mal.

« Ça veut dire que…Voldemort est en train de le…de le… »

« …tringler ? », compléta à nouveau Elianor en tirant une bouffée sur sa roulée.

« _Ton papé t'a dit de dire déflorer !_ », hurla Mme de Quercevalles.

« Oui, bon, bin déflorer, si ça t'amuse. Ça revient quand même au même au final. »

Le chat poussa un soupir :

« Vous comprenez jamais rien ou vous le faites exprès ? » Il jeta un œil autour de lui et sembla en conclure qu'il était effectivement entouré de cas pathogènes de retard mental, car il continua : « Voldemort ne peut le déflorer avant le jour de ses 17 ans. Sinon, le sort de magie rouge n'est pas complet. S'il veut exploiter la puissance magique du petit Malefoy, il doit attendre sa majorité. Ça, c'était pour le Don de la fée Thénoir. Mais avec celle de la fée Pudding, qui est parvenue à détourner le sort de magie rouge, il existe une autre personne qui peut empêcher ça, qui peut s'unir à Drago sur-le-champ, pour profiter de sa magie et s'en servir pour annihiler Voldemort. »

Aussitôt, quatre paires d'yeux (trois humaines et une féline) se braquèrent sur Harry qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Vous voulez dire…moi ? »

« Non, le ministre de la Magie kazakh. », ricana Johan. « Bien sûr toi, crétin ! À ton avis, c'est qui, _Celui-Qui-Survivra_, celui qu'il doit séduire et aimer, dans la prophétie de la fée ? »

Harry resta bouche bée.

« Mais…euh…c'est…c'est impossible ! », chouina-t-il enfin en désespoir de cause.

Le papé secoua la tête :

« Ne dis pas que c'est impossible. Logiquement tu dois être attiré par lui comme un aimant. Il a été _destiné_ à te séduire pour contrer les plans de Thénoir. L'Imperium auquel le soumettait son père et Voldemort était destiné entre autre à masquer cette attirance inévitable, mais il en est resté des bribes, puisque vous vous êtes haïs comme tu n'as jamais haï aucun autre élève. La haine cache parfois l'amour. »

Eli hocha la tête avec conviction :

« Alors maintenant, on va localiser ce petit gourgandin, on va le ramener, tu le tringles, tu récupères sa magie, et tu nous débarrasses de l'autre vieux pervers qui veut se l'enfiler jusqu'à épuisement, là. »

« Mais… », commença Harry, affreusement embarrassé.

« Fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée, l'autre soir au _Korrigan's Hell_, si t'avais pas été totalement défracté, tu l'aurais _défloré_ sur la banquette et devant tout le monde ! », coupa la Française.

Harry s'empourpra furieusement, alors que la mère d'Elianor gueulait qu'on disait pas non plus 's'enfiler' mais 'faire l'amour'.

« Faire l'amour avec _Voldemort_ ? », avait rétorqué sèchement sa fille. « Bel oxymore, vraiment, maman. Tu t'améliores. On va t'appeler Baudelaire si ça continue. »

Et tandis que les Quercevalles réfléchissaient bruyamment à comment retrouver la trace de Drago, Harry laissa son esprit divaguer. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le blond de cette manière-là, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que quelque chose chez Malefoy avait récemment changé. Ce qu'il savait pour sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que l'image qui se formait lentement dans son esprit, celle d'un jeune homme blond étendu dans un lit aux draps rouges ou noirs, sanguinolent et à bout de force, se réalise un jour. Il résolut qu'il aiderait à ramener le Préfet blond et qu'ensuite…advienne que pourra !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) °°Petite anecdote…°° En tapant ce chapitre, ni Lulle ni Riri ne savaient où était situé le _Malfoy's Manor_, mais Lulle l'avait mis au hasard dans le sud de l'Angleterre (qui est plus champêtre ; on voit mal la _Malfoy family_ crécher à Liverpool dans des corons pourris…). Et c'est en prenant son petit déj' en relisant vaguement l'Ordre du Phénix que Lulle vit cette phrase : « Lucius Malefoy, dans son manoir du Wiltshire… » Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait presque trouvé l'endroit toute seule !

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

**_Dans la collection : « Avez-vous bien compris ? »_**

En quoi consiste le sort de magie rouge de Drago ?

A/ Drago doit coucher avec Harry pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et pour ensuite les retransmettre à Voldy en couchant avec lui (ça en fait, du sport !).

B/ Voldemort doit dépuceler Drago à ses 17 ans pour pouvoir récupérer ses pouvoirs magiques afin d'éliminer Harry.

C/ Harry doit coucher avec Voldemort pour le tuer (car c'est bien connu, Harry est mortel au pieu).

D/ On ch'en fout ! Ch'est quand qu'y baijent ?

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Rogue arrose les yuccas, où Drago change de look, où on contacte son avocat…_


	28. Dans la tanière de l'Héritier

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Ah là là, déjà le chapitre 28 ! S'il vous paraît très bizarre, c'est normal, car une fois n'est pas coutume, il a mis à contribution les trois paires de petites menottes de notre collectif d'auteuses folles ! Eh oui, une froide soirée de début de printemps, trois heures du matin chez Lilulle, avec une bouteille de vodka à portée de main…Voilà le résultat ! Maxou a même fait un tout petit lime ! (Mais vraiment tout petit !)

Sinon le retard léger cette semaine est dû, vous vous en doutez, aux lendemains de match qui déchantent, looool ! Bref, la France est passée en demi-finale, et avec elle, une nuit carabinée… ¤.¤

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flo :** Merci encore pour ton soutien ! C'est pas grave que t'aies pas reviewé avant ! On te pardonne allez :D

**Morganne :** Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, on est plusieurs à écrire, donc c'est bien « notre » fic ! Et quant à savoir où ça va mener…On en sait pas grand chose nous-mêmes…Lol !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 28**

**Dans la tanière de l'Héritier**

Avec une demi-heure de retard (les Magicobus ont parfois du retard, mais moins qu'en France), Severus Rogue arriva au manoir Jedusor, pour répondre à l'appel de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait sentie brûler quelques temps auparavant. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu arriver avant car il avait un cours avec des deuxième années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Comme la promo (issue des années 1983-1984) était particulièrement turbulente (1), quelques chaudrons avaient encore pété, et il avait fallu nettoyer tout ce bordel convenablement. Bref, il n'avait pu se libérer sur-le-champ même si sa Marque lui brûlait atrocement le bras, il avait dû coller des élèves et leur faire tout ranger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon du manoir, il le trouva vide, et s'installa dans un fauteuil en attendant. Il ne resta pas seul longtemps. Nagini se faufila dans la pièce en sifflant, et quelques secondes plus tard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition. Il avait revêtu sa cape de voyage et arborait un air plus satisfait qu'à l'accoutumée.

« T'es en retard, Severus. Heureusement, j'avais de quoi m'occuper. Bon, j'y vais, tu sais que j'ai peut-être trouvé la piste d'une relique de Godric Gryffondor pour tu sais quoi, donc je te laisse la responsabilité de mon manoir. Lucius est trop con pour en prendre soin, à chaque fois il oublie de sortir Nagini, et il arrose pas mes yuccas. Bref, tu prends soin de tout, et surtout de ma _garantie_ pour la victoire finale. Et n'en profite pas ! »

Rogue haussa les sourcils :

« Mais non voyons. J'oserais pas, et puis, c'est mon filleul, beurk, quoi. Et vous savez bien que je n'oublie jamais de sortir Nagini promener dans le cimetière. »

Nagini émit un sifflement radieux et cligna des yeux amoureusement. Il attendit que la porte d'entrée se ferme avant d'aller arroser les yuccas et trier le courrier –autant prendre un peu d'avance. Puis il monta à l'étage dans l'intention de jeter quelques sortilèges anti-cafards et anti-intrusion pour les Mangemorts trop curieux. Il désinfecta le salon où quelques Doxies traînaient encore, et se dirigea vers la chambre du Maître, où il prononça le mot de passe pour entrer ('_Dedecus meus Dracum est_' (2)). Tous les Mangemorts n'y avaient pas accès ; en fait, il était l'un des rares à avoir ce privilège, avec Lucius et Bellatrix –quoique depuis l'épisode du ministère, le Maître était beaucoup moins enclin à leur lancer des fleurs, à ces deux abrutis. De toutes façons, le mot de passe avait été exprès choisi long, compliqué, et en latin : jamais les Mangemorts ne s'en seraient souvenu (Bellatrix avait dû quant à elle l'écrire dans son journal pour s'en rappeler).

La vaste pièce était à moitié plongée dans la pénombre ; seule une lampe de chevet émettait une lueur rougeâtre et inquiétante, et assise au bord du lit, se détachait une silhouette prostrée sur elle-même. En se rapprochant, le maître des Potions distingua des cheveux clairs étalés sur le couvre-lit noir, et entendit des sanglots étouffés par les bras dans lesquels le garçon avait enfoui son visage.

« Drago ? », tenta Rogue.

La forme sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un bloc vers le nouveau venu. Rogue constata qu'effectivement, il s'agissait du dernier des Malefoy, et qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré, car ses yeux étaient rougis et vitreux. Dès qu'ils se posèrent sur la haute silhouette de son professeur, le blond se leva en chancelant, prenant appui sur le lit, et avança d'un pas vacillant vers son aîné, puis, comme s'il était épuisé, s'effondra dans ses bras, presque à demi conscient. Rogue n'eut le temps que de refermer ses bras sur le corps frêle avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Il sentit que Drago reniflait bruyamment contre sa cape, visiblement en train de la lui saloper. Il en serait quitte pour la porter au pressing, mais il n'eut pas le cœur à repousser son élève. Celui-ci, seulement vêtu d'une courte tunique rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et d'un collier de mithril brillant qui encerclait son cou, semblait avoir grand besoin de réconfort. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné :

« Euh…Drago, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

À nouveau, un reniflement lui répondit. Rogue jeta un sort d'Evanesco pour supprimer les écoulements nasaux fort gênants du blond, et réitéra sa question, tout en ramenant son élève jusqu'au lit pour l'y asseoir. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, Drago fut à peu près capable de parler normalement sans hoqueter ou éclater en sanglots intempestivement. Il entama alors, bien que récalcitrant (mais Rogue savait y faire, après tout ça faisait six ans qu'il le côtoyait quotidiennement), le récit de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa capture.

oOoOoOo

_Flash-back…_

Les chaînes tombèrent d'elles-mêmes autour des poignets de Drago, qui manqua de s'écrouler par terre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol, que le Lord Noir l'avait attrapé par l'avant-bras et le traîna à sa suite dans un des couloirs sombres du manoir. De sa main inoccupée, Voldemort invoqua un fin lacet qui semblait fait d'argent pur en fusion ; celui-ci vint lentement se nouer derrière la nuque de Drago, en prenant autour du cou gracile du blond la consistance d'un collier métallique. Ce dernier couina de surprise et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte que les doigts glacés exerçaient sur son poignet.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc froid ? », gémit-il.

« _Ce truc froid ? _Un collier de mithril pur. Autrement dit, ma garantie que tu ne franchiras pas la porte de ce manoir sans ma permission. »

Le mithril, métal extrêmement précieux s'apparentant à l'argent, était extrait dans les mines naines et généralement forgé par eux ; étant donné que c'était l'un des métaux les moins maniables et les plus magiques au monde, il fallait une sacrée dose de dextérité pour en faire ne serait-ce qu'une cuillère à café. Alors quand Drago sentit le collier ouvragé contre sa peau, il sentit que Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait probablement pas usurpé sa réputation. En outre, le mithril une fois façonné exécutait toutes les doléances de celui qui l'avait modelé, tout sorcier qui se respecte savait cela. Drago était coincé dans cette affreuse maison…

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui s'avérait être la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et dès que Drago aperçut le lit, il redoubla d'efforts pour échapper à son geôlier (il était blond, mais il avait quand même compris de quoi il retournait). Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur le poignet du jeune homme, pour le propulser sans douceur sur le matelas. Puis il lui lança un sort pour transformer ses vêtements, déjà précédemment mis à mal par Lucius, en légère tunique transparente de couleur rouge, sans même daigner lui laisser de sous-vêtements. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un autre couinement assez peu viril, en sentant un courant d'air effleurer sa peau désormais nue.

« Mes vêtements ! Où ils sont partis ? », bredouilla-t-il à présent transi de terreur, se repliant sur lui-même.

« Brûlés. De sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de ta présence ici. Mieux vaut être prudents, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'es si précieux. »

Drago pâlit brusquement. Son doudou adoré se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon ! Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il sortit de la doublure de sa cape l'objet des pensées de Drago : à savoir, la vieille taie d'oreiller rose délavé. Le blond se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Est ce que par hasard, c'est cette chose _immonde_ que tu cherches ? », fit Voldemort avec un air sournois. « Mais attention : au moindre écart de conduite, ton doudou subira le même sort que ton boxer Melvin Clein… »

Le Serpentard baissa la tête, vaincu, et semblait en apparence accepter son sort (3). Voldemort laissa un sourire satisfait glisser sur son visage. Enfin, Drago devenait raisonnable, maintenant les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et approcha ses longs doigts squelettiques de la chevelure soyeuse. Il les laissa glisser jusqu'au collier argenté qui ornait désormais le cou fin du garçon. Drago ferma les yeux pour échapper à cette réalité atroce. L'autre main, celle qui ne lui caressait pas les cheveux, mais qui se glissait le long de sa cuisse, le ramena bien vite au temps présent. Mû par un instinct de préservation, il repoussa la main audacieuse, et se recula en criant :

« Non, pas ça ! _Harry, aide-moi !_ »

Il eut beau plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa boulette, c'était trop tard. Les yeux du seigneur noir se rétrécirent brusquement sous l'effet de la colère.

« Comment ? », tempêta-il. « Tu as bien dit _Harry_ ? Comme ce petit morveux à lunettes ! Ainsi, c'était vrai que lui et toi aviez passé un moment _très plaisant _en France… »

Drago essaya de nier en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Ses efforts ne devaient cependant pas être bien convaincants car Voldemort ressortit le doudou de sa poche et lança le sort 'Incendio', qui consuma lentement le doudou dans des flammes bleuâtres pour finalement le réduire en cendre. Le dernier Malefoy suivit d'un regard horrifié la lente agonie de son doudou adoré, en retenant à grand-peine ses larmes de couler. Le descendant de Serpentard ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de se remettre du choc pour reprendre son exploration. Avec un peu de chance Drago aura compris qu'il ne devait plus prononcer le nom du Survivant en la présence de son nouveau maître.

Cette fois-ci, aucune résistance ne lui fut opposée quand sa main remonta le long de la cuisse du blond. Ce dernier était toujours dans un état second et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seule une litanie sortait de sa bouche, répétant sans discontinuer : « Mon doudou, non…mon doudou… », en ravalant de plus en difficilement ses larmes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'utiliser cette première approche pour découvrir ce qui allait lui appartenir entièrement dans un peu moins de six mois. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il voulait avoir un petit avant-goût de ce corps svelte qui semblait très alléchant, à peine caché par le voile pourpre qui le recouvrait. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus aussi maigre qu'il y a quelques temps –apparemment son séjour chez ces cinglés de Quercevalles lui avait assez réussi, surtout la bouillabaisse de la mamie de Marseille. Sa maigreur avait laissé place à des muscles plus saillants et à des courbes qui n'avaient plus rien de rachitique, bien qu'il restât mince.

D'un coup de baguette, le Lord Noir retira la tunique, qui alla se percher à un montant du lit. Ce qui eut pour effet d'enfin provoquer une réaction chez le Serpentard : il essaya de cacher les joyaux de la famille Malefoy avec un coussin, et par ce faire, tenter de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Malheureusement, le coussin ne fit pas long feu sous le 'Wingardium Leviosa' que lança Voldemort. Il se retrouva donc nu et sans défense sous le regard inquisiteur du maître de son père. Celui-ci ne se contenta d'ailleurs pas de laisser ses yeux se poser sur le corps du blond, ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à l'exploration. Des frissons de dégoût parcoururent l'échine de Drago, qui essaya de repousser les mains trop inquisitrices à son goût. En vain. Ses doux cheveux blonds se hérissèrent sur sa nuque en sentant le souffle du Seigneur Noir tout contre son cou.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas si déçu que ça que tu sois un garçon. », susurra le plus âgé à l'oreille de l'adolescent, une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son évaluation. « On va s'arrêter là pour le moment, le temps me fait défaut, mais la prochaine fois je ne me contenterai pas de ça. On fera des travaux pratiques pour ton apprentissage. Tâche de ne plus me décevoir. À l'avenir, me satisfaire sera ton rôle, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Drago regarda avec un soulagement non dissimulé le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever et le libérer de son poids, puis se diriger vers la porte en rajustant convenablement sa robe de sorcier. L'homme disparut quand cette dernière se referma sur lui, et le jeune homme s'empressa de remettre le seul vêtement qu'on lui avait laissé, avant de s'effondrer près du lit, en larmes.

_Fin du flash-back…_

oOoOoOo

Rogue baissa les yeux sur la tête blonde. Drago s'était enfin tu, mais ses reniflements avaient repris de plus belle, et ses doigts fins se crispaient sur la tunique pourpre.

« En plus, le rouge, ça me va même pas comme couleur… », hoqueta son élève en guise de conclusion.

Le maître des potions ne put que reconnaître là l'influence de Narcissa ; elle ne pouvait décidément pas renier son fils. L'adolescent leva ses yeux pâles encore embués de larmes, renifla, et demanda d'une voix tremblante à son mentor, en s'accrochant du mieux qu'il put à sa robe noire :

« Dites, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire la prochaine fois, le Maître ? Est ce qu'il va me violer ? Est ce que c'est vous, l'espion dont il parlait ? C'est vous qui m'avez livré à lui ? »

Il semblait si désespéré que le prof sentit qu'une réponse positive aurait dans son esprit à peu près les mêmes conséquences que _Little Boy_ sur la ville d'Hiroshima. Aussi prit-il le ton le plus doux qu'il put trouver en lui-même, ce qui ne fut pas facile (c'est Rogue quand même, pas un Bisounours !), pour répondre :

« Bien sûr que non, Drago, ne soyez pas stupide, jamais je ne vous aurais livré à lui. J'ai su depuis le début ce qu'il comptait faire de vous, ainsi que votre père Lucius. Mais à la différence de Lucius, je ne suis pas fou au point de provoquer la colère de votre mère. Si jamais elle apprend que vous avez été enlevé… »

Il laissa intentionnellement la fin de la phrase en suspend ; il ne fallait de toutes façons pas être Trelawney pour prédire la réaction de Narcissa dans pareil cas. Elle débarquerait sur place et étriperait tout le monde pour avoir osé toucher à son bébé blond chéri à elle qu'elle avait. Severus Rogue était même persuadé que dans sa fureur, elle n'aurait même pas peur d'aller péter le nez à Voldemort (même s'il n'en avait plus). Une mère en colère est probablement la chose la plus mortelle au monde (4).

« Elle…Elle est au courant, pour la prophétie, pas vrai ? », demanda Drago d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui. Mais votre mère n'a jamais cru au pouvoir des fées. Elle préférait se voiler les yeux comme ça, en se disant que ça n'arriverait pas car la prophétie ne marcherait pas –sauf que là, elle sera obligée d'en tenir compte. C'est vrai que pour elle, la fée Clafouti s'était bien gourée en lui prédisant un brillant avenir comme créatrice de mode… »

Il était vrai qu'après Poudlard, elle avait entamé des études de styliste dans une école moldue de Londres, contre l'avis de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée Bellatrix (par contre sa petite sœur Andromeda l'avait vivement encouragée, avant de se casser de la maison familiale pour se marier avec un Moldu). Puis ses vieux l'avaient collée d'office avec ce macho de Lucius Malefoy quand elle eut 23 ans et son diplôme de styliste en poche, et deux ans après, le petit Drago naissait, coupant tout espoir de commencer jamais une vie de femme active –d'où son amertume à l'égard des fées.

Cette parenthèse sur la vie de sa mère faite, Drago releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

« Ça veut dire que peut-être ça marchera pas ? Que cette prophétie peut ne pas se réaliser ? »

Le visage de l'homme brun, qui s'était un instant éclairci à l'évocation de Narcissa Malefoy, se rembrunit aussitôt.

« J'ai bien peur, Drago, que cette prophétie-là ne se réalise. La fée Thénoir et la fée Pudding étaient de grandes fées de leurs temps. La fée de votre mère était une loufoque, un peu excentrique… » Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et chuchota : « Le Lord ignore toujours le contenu exact de la prophétie de votre deuxième fée marraine –selon moi, la légitime –car elle a préféré s'éteindre plutôt que de parler. Mais moi, je la connais. »

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent de stupéfaction :

« Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que vous ne le dites pas à…à Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Rogue serra les dents.

« Ça, il me semble que ça ne vous regarde pas, Drago. », rétorqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Devant le regard blessé du garçon, il essaya de reprendre un peu plus calmement :

« Vous avez encore quelques jours de répit. Le Seigneur est parti pour quelques temps à la recherche d'une relique dont il a besoin, il ne devrait pas rentrer avant au moins une bonne semaine (5). Vous ne devriez pas rester dans cette chambre, il y en a d'autres qui vous conviendront mieux je pense. »

Il conduisit le blondinet dans une autre chambre, où il pourrait dormir sans avoir à souffrir de pénibles réminiscences, et pour l'occuper, lui fit nettoyer la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, qui était devenue une vraie réserve de créatures magiques en tout genre. Drago trouva même un Strangulot dans un des tuyaux sous l'évier.

Quand enfin, la nuit tomba sur les hauteurs de Little Hangleton, Drago avait fini de nettoyer la cuisine et avait aidé son protecteur à se débarrasser des Doxy du salon, le tout sous les allées et venues incessantes des Mangemorts. Rogue surprit même un regard plus ou moins concupiscent de Macnair sur la fine silhouette court vêtue du jeune Préfet Serpentard, à tel point qu'il dut aller faire une mise au point avec l'ancien bourreau, afin que le petit blond ne risque pas de se faire molester –sans aller jusqu'à sa défloraison, comme aurait dit le papé. Il ne put rien faire en revanche quand Lucius rentra et asséna plusieurs coups de canne à son fils pour ne pas lui avoir répondu assez vite, pour ne pas l'avoir servi assez vite, ou simplement pour être habillé comme une vulgaire petite catin –même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était son propre Maître qui était à l'origine de cette fine tunique, et que son fils n'aurait probablement jamais porté ça de son plein gré. Le maître des Potions conseilla au garçon de battre en retraite dans sa chambre, et dans la mesure du possible, de n'en ressortir qu'en sa présence, car les Mangemorts, même s'ils craignaient Voldemort, ne se priveraient pas de lui faire du mal, surtout que les rumeurs concernant sa prétendue 'relation' avec Potter s'étaient particulièrement bien répandues ici.

Suivant les conseils avisés de son professeur principal, Drago se retrouva donc bientôt après le départ de Rogue, seul dans sa chambre, qu'il avait verrouillée à la moldue (on lui avait confisqué sa baguette). Esseulé, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder, pour ne revenir en fin de compte que sur une seule personne. Potter. Il revoyait ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa stupide cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ses lunettes rondes, ses grands yeux d'un vert étincelant. Auparavant, ces yeux-là scintillaient toujours de colère ou de hargne envers lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que l'Imperium de son père avait cessé de faire effet, depuis que Drago pointait timidement le bout de son nez pointu sous le Malefoy qu'il avait toujours été, ses yeux verts ne brillaient plus de colère. Au contraire.

Il s'en était rendu compte vraiment au _Korrigan's Hell_, la veille. Bien que sévèrement influencé par l'alcool, les yeux de Potter n'avaient pas pu mentir à ce point, quand il l'avait regardé avant de l'embrasser en rigolant. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de comparer les cajoleries taquines du Gryffondor, ses mains chaudes qui cherchaient à déboutonner maladroitement ses boutons de chemise, aux manières brutales et possessives du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui enlever ses vêtements à la main. Et ses doigts glacés…Drago constata avec effroi qu'à choisir entre les deux, il préfèrerait les câlins avinés mais sincères de son meilleur ennemi (et comme on le comprend !).

Cette prise de conscience le terrifia presque, et c'est d'un sommeil inquiet et agité qu'il s'endormit finalement, la tête pleine de Harry qui venait le chercher…

oOoOoOo

_Un manoir dans le Wiltshire… _

Anarazel (6) somnolait paisiblement dans la volière quatre étoiles du manoir Malefoy (mangeoire diététique approvisionnée avec des grains bio selon les besoins nutritionnels de l'animal, eau de source à l'abreuvoir, climatisation automatique au-delà de 20°C…) quand il fut brutalement réveillé par des hurlements suraigus, à la limite de l'hystérie, et des bruits de bris d'objet qui résonnaient dans la vaste demeure. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le majestueux volatile clignait des yeux d'un air ahuri, un gros hibou postal qui venait de Pré-au-Lard vint se poser à ses côtés, but un peu, et le regarda d'un air compatissant, celui qui disait : ''Courage, vieux, va t'en falloir, tu sais pas ce qui t'attend en bas, c'est terrible''. Effectivement, la voix de sa maîtresse retentit bientôt pour l'appeler. Avec appréhension, il déploya ses ailes, et alla s'engouffrer par la fenêtre du grand salon.

Il trouva une ambiance digne de Waterloo le 19 juin 1815 au petit matin. Le salon était parsemé de débris d'objets divers, et au milieu de toute cette pagaille était prostrée sa maîtresse, dans un état visiblement proche de la crise de nerfs. Whoopily, une petite elfe du manoir, lui tapotait doucement le dos, l'air embarrassé. Puis Narcissa se redressa, et une lueur meurtrière brûlait dans ses yeux de glace, ne présageant rien de bon. Elle tenait dans une de ses mains délicates un parchemin tout froissé, frappé visiblement aux armoiries de Poudlard.

« Viens ici, Anarazel, j'ai une lettre à te donner. »

Elle se dirigea vers le secrétaire ouvragé, déplia la tablette d'écriture, prit une plume de paon, déplia un parchemin et se mit à gratter frénétiquement. Puis elle tendit la missive au hibou grand-duc qui tendit obligeamment la patte. L'animal jeta un œil dubitatif sur l'adresse : _Maître Lesembrouilles, Avocat au Barreau Sorcier de Londres, 231, Chemin de Traverse, Londres_. L'avocat de la famille Black ? Le hibou la scruta d'un air interrogateur ; Narcissa hocha sa tête blonde, et renifla doucement (mais avec élégance, c'est une Black doublée d'une Malefoy tout de même). À ses pieds, Whoopily se tordait les mains avec inquiétude :

« Maîtresse, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

La jeune femme ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais répondit d'une voix pleine de joie cruelle, le regard scintillant :

« Oh que oui ! Mes parents sont morts, et je me fiche bien de ce que Bella peut bien penser. Andromeda avait raison. Cette fois, Lucius a dépassé les bornes. S'en prendre à **_mon_ **fils ! Le livrer en pâture à ce monstre ignoble et surtout **_moche_** ! C'est décidé, cette fois, je demande le divorce ! Prépare mes malles, je vais chez Ted et Andromeda, ils sont prévenus. Prends les affaires de Drago aussi, je compte demander la garde exclusive et faire déchoir son père de son droit de visite. Préviens aussi Bumbleby : vous êtes tous les deux des elfes de la famille Black, donc vous me suivez. »

Elle siffla le hibou postal et lui remit une missive pour Poudlard.

« Porte ma réponse à Dumbledore. » Elle se tourna vers Whoopily qui la regardait toujours de ses grands yeux saumâtres et larmoyants : « Devancez-moi chez les Tonks ; je pars en France quelque temps, éclaircir cette affaire. Il ne sera pas dit que je les laisserai m'enlever mon fils chéri sans rien faire. »

Elle souleva un petit sac de voyage, duquel dépassait le manche d'un rouleau à pâtisserie, et transplana dans un 'pop' délicat.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Dont trois petites dindes débiles qui se faisaient appeler le Trio Lukomax et qui étudiaient pourtant à Gryffondor : Maxoune qui avait un fouet et battait ses camarades avec, y compris ceux de sa Maison ; Ritsuko qui racontaient toujours des cochonneries qui faisaient rougir même les Serpentard les plus salaces de 7ème année ; et enfin Lilulle qui espionnait son Préfet blond préféré sous la douche à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle piquait à Potter contre divers paiement douteux…

(2) Littéralement : ''_Mon vice est Drago_''…Pour la traduc' latine, on est pas sûres, ça remonte à siiiiiiiii loin le latin…Si y en des plus calés…

(3) Pour comprendre cette attitude insensée (se sacrifier pour une vieille taie d'oreiller), il est impératif de posséder soi-même un doudou…Sinon, bin, c'est totalement inexplicable –voire même débile.

(4) Après les chansons de M. Pokora, la langue de bœuf et les cours de droit civil des biens à 8 heures le lundi matin bien sûr.

(5) En fait, Voldy avait raconté cette histoire de relique de Godric Gryffondor pour donner le change. Quelques jours plus tard, Rogue, en rangeant les papiers de son Maître et en vérifiant les comptes des Mangemorts, trouverait une facture adressée à Mr Tom Jedusor, pour une réservation de huit jours au Club Med aux Maldives.

(6) Explication de Lulle :

Pour ceux qui se demandent depuis le premier chapitre ce que veut dire le nom du hibou des Malefoy, voilà l'explication que j'ai trouvée dans une encyclopédie sur les démons : « Anarazel : l'un des démons qui ébranle les fondements des maisons, excite les tempêtes, sonne les cloches à la mi-nuit, fait paraître les spectres et inspire les terreurs nocturnes. » Perso, je trouvais que pour le hibou des Malefoy, ça le faisait pas mal, l'inspirateur des terreurs nocturnes… ô.O

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, que va faire Narcissa ?

A/ Elle va aller récupérer son fils à la chacale avec son rouleau à pâtisserie.

B/ Elle va demander le divorce de Lucius pour ensuite épouser Voldemort, comme ça elle pourra récupérer son fils en douce.

C/ Elle a envoyé un hibou à son avocat pas seulement pour le divorce, mais aussi parce qu'elle veut savoir pour combien elle en prendra pour Azkaban si elle tue son mari elle-même.

D/ Elle va attraper son mari et tous les autres Mangemorts pour les ramener à Azkaban contre une rançon.

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Harry découvre les arcanes de la politique, où le papé crée un incident diplomatique…_


	29. Rendezvous au Ministère !

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Petit retard de 24 heures cette semaine encore, mais cette fois justifié ! Hier avec la défaite de nos Bleus chéris, on était pas top motivation pour poster ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, vive les Bleus et vive nous quand même !

Voilà donc le chapitre 29 qui arrive, et avec lui, les impressions de vos auteuses :

Lilulle : _J'l'aime pô ce chapitre. Il est super chiant ! Pis on apprend pas grand-chose…_

Ritsu : _Mais non, mais non, ça s'appelle un chapitre de transition, voilà tout…_

Lilulle : _Mouaif…_

Ritsu : _Vivement le chapitre prochain, elle nous fait une déprime là…_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flo :** Oh, oh ! Un sondage ? Alors le problème, c'est qu'on y a pas réfléchi encore à cette problématique (''Mais comment lui enlever le collier ?'') et donc en gros on s'est embourbées toutes seules ! Mais on s'en sortira ! Mais pourquoi pas ta réponse C? Allez, soyons sadiques ! Lol ! Non en vérité, ça serait plutôt E: Une technique top secrète de la mort qui tue que tes auteuses préférées vont bien sûr inventer en deux temps trois mouvements grâce à leurs cerveaux géniaux ! Allez bizoux et encore merci pour ta review !

**summertime02** Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que notre dur labeur de recherches (lol) est pris au sérieux ! On espère que la suite te plaira en tous cas ! (On fait tout pour !)

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 29**

**Rendez-vous au Ministère !**

Harry passa une nuit difficile après toute ces révélations. Il se tourna et retourna toute la nuit dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Au vu des événements de la veille, il avait été décidé qu'il resterait dormir chez les Quercevalles, car rentrer chez les Astadourian dans un contexte aussi troublé n'était pas forcément très prudent (surtout pour le Survivant) ; les protections autour de la _Cacahouète_ avait été renforcées, si bien que quelqu'un qui n'était pas directement issu de la famille proche n'aurait pas pu poser le petit orteil dans le jardin de la propriété sans être repéré. De plus, le Ministère français de la Magie avait cru bon de rajouter deux brigades d'Aurors pour patrouiller dans les environs.

Quand enfin Harry s'endormit, ce fut d'un sommeil inquiet et heureusement, sans rêve. Depuis l'an dernier, le Lord noir n'avait plus eu l'occasion de pénétrer ses rêves, et il pouvait à nouveau dormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Elianor qui le réveilla en le secouant légèrement par les épaules, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever dans le ciel clair du Languedoc.

« Harry ! Lève-toi ! On est déjà en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! Le petit déj' est prêt à la cuisine ! »

Totalement dans la semoule, Harry tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, et une fois qu'elles furent sur son nez, il gémit :

« En retard ? Mais c'est à peine sept heures et demie du matin ! Tu plaisantes ! »

« J'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, et je te signale en passant qu'on a un rendez-vous urgent dans une heure ! Dépêche-toi, ma mère est déjà prête à partir ! »

Le Survivant descendit plus ou moins en titubant dans l'escalier, jusqu'à la cuisine, d'où émanaient de délicieuses senteurs de café et de viennoiserie. La mère d'Eli s'y trouvait déjà, surveillant d'un œil la cafetière qui versait dans deux bols un café bouillant, et de l'autre lisant l'équivalent français de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ –à savoir, le _Monde Sorcier_. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle, et un large bol jaune vif orné d'olives noires vint se placer devant lui en se dandinant légèrement. Eli s'assit à ses côtés, et avala d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse qui gloussa doucement.

« Dépêchez-vous, les enfants, nous sommes attendus. », fit juste Mme de Quercevalles.

« Où ça ? », s'enquit Elianor tout en détachant un bout de son croissant.

« Au Ministère, à Paris. »

Sur ce, Johan entra dans la pièce, mâchonnant un curieux biscuit d'apparence très dur, de forme oblongue, ressemblant à une sorte de barque (1).

« Le Ministre prend l'affaire très au sérieux. », dit le jeune homme brun. « Il en va de l'honneur de notre pays : un de nos hôtes anglais se fait enlever, alors que nous avions promis la sécurité à votre Ministre, ça fait moyen sérieux devant le Conseil Européen des Sorciers…Et en ce moment, notre pays n'a pas besoin de ça… »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda naïvement Harry, qui forcément, n'y entravait que dalle dans les histoires politiques locales.

« Disons simplement qu'il y a quelques tensions en ce moment entre le Ministre de la Magie et le chef des Aurors, et que ça décrédibilise pas mal la France sorcière… »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Enfin, c'est pas très important pour le moment. », intervint la mère d'Elianor. « Jo, arrête d'embêter Harry avec ces histoires. Tout le monde s'en fiche bien de toutes façons… »

Johan eut l'air presque vexé, mais ne releva pas. Il ajusta sa cape de voyage, et s'excusa de son départ, qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Sa mère sortit à sa suite, et Harry entendit des éclats de voix.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste, avec ton frère ? »

Elianor eut un geste fataliste.

« Je crois bien que son boulot, à la boutique de confiserie magique, c'est une couverture pour ses activités…réelles. J'en sais pas plus, mais pour un simple vendeur de confiseries ensorcelées, je trouve qu'il sort bien souvent, y compris tard dans la nuit. Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui ; elle me dit rien, mais je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il est assez remonté contre le pouvoir en place. Il arrête pas de bassiner tout le monde avec le chef des Aurors… » Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait. « Je veux dire, d'accord, ce type, c'est une ordure, il déteste les familles puissantes comme les nôtres parce qu'il n'en fait pas partie et que nous refusons de se soumettre à son autorité…Et puis, il a souvent recours à des méthodes peu respectables pour faire avouer les suspects, mais son rôle est quand même de se battre contre les Mangemorts…C'est pas un boulot facile…Quelquefois, il ne doit pas avoir le choix quant aux moyens à employer… »

Ce portrait rappela étrangement à Harry Barty Croupton. Apparemment, la France connaissait les mêmes problèmes éthiques que le Royaume-Uni en matière de procédure pénale et de droits du sorcier. En un sens, c'est rassurant de savoir que ses voisins rament aussi. Elianor envoya son bol dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette.

« Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tiens. »

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« L'Ordre du Phénix ? Mais…y a que des Anglais, dedans ! C'est pas possible qu'il y soit ! »

La jeune Française le foudroya du regard, presque condescendante :

« Bin voyons ! Quand vous, les Anglais, vous arrêterez de vous regarder le nombril, peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte qu'il y a d'autres pays de l'autre côté de la Manche ! Et que Voldemort y fait pas mal de dégâts aussi ! Tu crois peut-être que cette histoire stupide de Sang-pur s'est arrêtée à l'entrée du tunnel sous la Manche ? Voldemort sait qu'il y a en France des sorciers aussi puissants que Dumbledore, et mon ancêtre en fait partie ! Il est aussi intéressé par notre pouvoir que par ta chute à toi, je te signale ! Sa cupidité n'a pas de frontière, et lors de la première guerre, les sorciers français aussi se sont entredéchirés, qu'est ce que tu crois ? L'Ordre du Phénix est une fraternité magique internationale créée pour l'anéantir, comme il y en a eu tant d'autres dans le passé –celle pour anéantir Grindelwald en 1945, par exemple : c'était un sorcier allemand, mais des sorciers anglais et français ont également prêté main forte pour l'anéantir…Ça explique qu'il y ait dedans des sorciers de toutes les nationalités. Exactement comme il y a des Mangemorts de toutes nationalités ; ici aussi, on en a. La bêtise ne s'arrête pas aux frontières, ça serait trop simple ; des sorciers français croient aussi en la prétendue supériorité des Sang-purs… »

Harry resta bouché bée quelques instants. Lui qui pensait jusqu'alors que la guerre contre Voldemort était avant tout un conflit purement anglo-anglais, le voilà qui tombait de haut ! Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la mère d'Elianor fit irruption dans la cuisine :

« Harry, dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher et t'habiller, on va bientôt activer la cheminée pour que vous puissiez aller à Paris. »

oOoOoOo

Comme à son habitude, Harry atterrit au ministère français de la magie à plat ventre en sortant de la cheminée. Et Elianor, qui arrivait juste derrière lui, se prit les pieds sur lui, et se vautra elle aussi, en l'écrasant au passage. Ce qui eut pour effet de les rendre totalement ridicules devant pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes amassées dans la salle où ils étaient arrivés, à savoir, un espèce de grand hall plein d'ascenseurs, un peu comme au ministère anglais de la magie. Harry eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'un portier arrivait en courant vers eux :

« Ah, Madame de Quercevalles, vous voilà…Le ministre vous attend, au troisième étage… »

La mère d'Elianor, qui venait de passer par la cheminée à la suite de sa fille, ramassa dignement son sac qui avait été propulsé à quelques mètres par son atterrissage dans la cheminée, et hocha la tête en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elianor pouffa.

« Tu verras, d'ici quelques années, tu t'y feras, à la poudre de Cheminette. Ça fait trente ans que maman s'entraîne, aujourd'hui, elle arrive presque à ne plus perdre ses lunettes en arrivant… »

Alors que sa mère lui fila une tape à l'arrière du crâne, ils progressèrent tous trois jusqu'aux ascenseurs, précédés par le portier, qui appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cabine s'immobilisa en chuintant en face d'eux. Une voix féminine annonça en français :

« Troisième étage. Coopération Magique Internationale. »

Harry, Elianor et la mère de cette dernière suivirent le portier, qui les conduisit jusqu'à une porte de bois poli où l'inscription ''_Ministre délégué à la Coopération Magique Internationale_'' scintillait sur une plaque de cuivre ; le gardien frappa trois coups brefs et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. À sa grande surprise, Harry constata que le bureau était bien rempli. Et de surcroît, par des gens qu'il connaissait pour la plupart d'entre eux. À savoir Dumbledore, Tonks, Rogue, Shackelbolt (qui était rentré pour l'occasion de Bulgarie), Lupin, mais également Madame Maxime et Pètesec, ainsi que Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre de la Magie anglais, et un grand homme brun qui portait de fines moustaches et était vêtu très élégamment.

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer, sur la table du ministre, que le papé était déjà arrivé, et discutait avec animation avec Scrimgeour. Non loin de là se tenaient également Lorelei, accompagnée d'un vieil homme voûté qui portait une longue barbe grise et une ample robe blanche ornée de motifs runiques brodés d'or. Il conversait avec une délicate sorcière blonde vêtue elle aussi d'une robe blanche d'une dentelle très ouvragée, mais très moulante –ce qui lui allait très bien, décida Harry. Dumbledore adressa un sourire encourageant aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Harry, tu connais déjà Madame Maxime et le professeur Pètesec, je suppose. », dit le vieux mage.

Les deux susnommés se tournèrent vers lui. Madame Maxime eut un sourire indulgent à l'égard du jeune Anglais, mais Pètesec le foudroya du regard, ainsi (et surtout) qu'Elianor. Dumbledore poursuivit, en désignant un petit homme brun d'une trentaine d'années que Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, et qui discutait non loin de là avec deux ou trois autres sorciers et sorcières –dont Tonks :

« Colas de Nagy, actuellement Chef des Aurors et des Langues-de-Plomb français. Il est chargé de coordonner et de mener les recherches sur Drago. »

L'homme opina du chef et esquissa un mince sourire à l'adresse de Harry. Ce dernier sut immédiatement qu'il n'aimerait pas cet homme. Il portait sur son visage, ou tout au moins, dans ses yeux, quelque chose de fourbe. De plus, selon Johan, il était partisan de méthodes pour le moins expéditives en ce qui concernait la lutte contre les Mangemorts.

Dumbledore était passé à la suite des présentations, sans plus s'attarder :

« Le Ministre français de la Magie, Augustule Bonnefoy. »

L'homme fin et élégant qu'Harry avait remarqué s'avança légèrement et le salua.

« Ma fille Maryka est à Beauxbâtons en cinquième année à Barbiepouff. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. », dit-il d'une voix un peu pompeuse qui rappela à Harry le Préfet de Poufsouffle Ernie Macmillan, ou Percy Weasley, au choix.

Elianor fit une tête qui se passait de commentaire. Visiblement, Maryka Bonnefoy et elle n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. Dumbledore mena Harry auprès de Lorelei.

« Voilà Lorelei, ta petite camarade, mais elle est venue ici en qualité de future Grande Druidesse de Brocéliande, accompagner son grand-père, Siegfried, l'actuel Grand Druide. »

Le vieux monsieur un peu voûté se pencha encore un peu plus pour arriver à hauteur d'oreilles de Harry (visiblement, il devait dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt-dix quand il se tenait droit), et dit :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Il paraît que votre rôle lors de la dernière guerre a été déterminant…J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille tout recommencer à nouveau… »

« Siegfried Kervemec est une des figures emblématiques de la Résistance française à Voldemort, mais aussi à Grindelwald. », expliqua gravement Dumbledore.

« C'était le bon vieux temps. », confirma le vieux Druide en hochant la tête.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la jolie blonde.

« Harry, tu connais Narcissa, la mère de Drago, je suppose ? »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Il l'avait vue une fois lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch il y avait de ça deux ans et demi, mais à l'époque il était trop occupé à insulter son fils pour vraiment l'avoir remarquée. Le garçon comprit en un éclair d'où le Préfet blond tirait toute son incandescente beauté. Autrement dit, pas de Lucius.

« Elle est venue à Paris pour être au plus près de l'enquête afin d'en suivre les évolutions sur l'enlèvement de son fils… », expliqua obligeamment Dumbledore.

De Nagy s'approcha.

« Bien entendu, toutes nos équipes sont sur la piste de la transplanation des ravisseurs. Vous savez que notre ministère fera tout pour retrouver un jeune garçon aussi important que le petit Drago. Je supervise moi-même les opérations, et nous ne reculerons devant aucun sacrifice pour le récupérer. Il en va de la sécurité sorcière internationale, si j'en crois le rapport que m'ont remis récemment les Langues-de-Plomb… »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Elianor, pendant que de Nagy continuait sa tirade. Elle tirait une tête de six pieds de long, manifestement répugnée par ce discours mielleux. Il était évident que les Quercevalles ne portaient pas en leur cœur le chef suprême des Aurors, à en juger également par le fait que Madame de Quercevalles s'était manifestement éloignée, pour discuter avec le papé. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse tout en jetant autour d'eux des regards soupçonneux.

Bonnefoy regagna son bureau et se racla la gorge ; aussitôt toutes les conversations moururent.

« Bien. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, je vous ai tous convoqués dans ce bureau ce matin afin de nous entretenir des différentes pistes à suivre concernant l'affaire du jeune Malefoy. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, et je veux que rien de ce qui se dira ici ne soit répété nulle part, est-ce clair ? »

Tout le monde opina docilement du chef, mais Harry savait déjà qu'il répèterait tout à Hermione et Ron, tout comme il devinait qu'Elianor et Lorelei iraient tout répéter à Eymelie et Mélinée.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, nous allons écouter le rapport des différentes enquêtes –françaises et anglaises –qui ont été menées. »

S'ensuivit un long exposé du vieux Druide breton sur l'énigme des fées, suivi des interventions de de Nagy et de Shackelbolt (qui était devenu Chef des Aurors entre temps) sur les avancées peu probantes d'une longue enquête. Harry n'apprit rien de bien neuf sur le sujet, le papé lui ayant déjà quasiment tout raconté, hormis peut-être que l'enquête s'orientait visiblement sur la piste d'un éventuel rapatriement de Drago en Grande-Bretagne.

« Les traceurs de transplanation indiqueraient que ses ravisseurs se dirigeaient vers le nord…Ils sont probablement rentrés en Grande-Bretagne, dans la tanière des Mangemorts à tous les coups. Parce qu'on voit quand même mal Vous-Savez-Qui s'installer à Béthune… », conclut de Nagy.

« Ah non et pourquoi ça ? », s'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

« Parce que personne sain d'esprit n'aurait envie d'acheter une maison de vacances à Béthune. Même pas un mage noir. », rétorqua le chef des Aurors.

Bonnefoy mit un terme au débat.

« Ça n'est pas le problème, messieurs ! », trancha-t-il. « Nous sommes ici pour retrouver Drago Malefoy. Sa mère compte sur nous. »

Le papé se redressa sur ses pattes.

« Et indéniablement, le fait qu'il soit apparenté à notre famille peut l'aider. »

De Nagy eut l'air agacé :

« Evidemment, nos experts se cassent la tête sur cette affaire depuis hier soir, mais vous, Guilhem, vous arrivez avec votre clan tribal, vos grigris ancestraux et vous allez le retrouver illico presto… »

Le chat se redressa sur ses pattes d'un air indigné.

« Comment osez-vous ? »

Bonnefoy lui aussi avait l'air outré.

« Colas, vous êtes fous ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend d'insulter ainsi l'une des familles les plus anciennes que compte la France sorcière ? Dépositaire d'un pouvoir millénaire ? »

De Nagy eut un sourire narquois.

« Il est temps que ce pays arrête de se tourner sans arrêt vers son passé…Les vieilles familles sorcières…Ma famille faisait encore partie du peuple moldu des Magyars il y a de ça cent ans, avant qu'ils ne viennent s'installer en France, et je suis aujourd'hui le chef des Aurors de ce pays, alors même que mes parents n'étaient pas sorciers. Pouvez-vous me citer une seule chose que les vieilles familles sorcières aient faite pour ce pays au cours du siècle écoulé ? Elles se complaisent dans leur statut de privilégiés… »

Le papé, toujours perché sur le bureau du ministre, semblait se gonfler d'une fureur qui n'avait pas d'équivalent.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale arriviste ambitieux, de Nagy. Nos vieilles familles sont peut-être immobiles à la surface, mais si nous n'étions pas là depuis des temps immémoriaux, alors notre société se serait écroulée depuis bien longtemps. Nous sommes les piliers de la sorcellerie française, même si vous vous refusez à l'admettre. Je ne nie pas l'apport des sorciers de sang moldu, et je les respecte en tant que sorcier, mais les familles sorcières ont aussi leur utilité. Vous avez beau ne pas croire à des magies ancestrales et traditionnelles telles que l'amour, mais si elles n'existaient pas, et si nous n'en étions pas les dépositaires, alors Voldemort aurait gagné cette guerre depuis longtemps. Il aurait réussi à tuer ce garçon-là. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. De Nagy était blanc de rage. Il replia d'un claquement sec ses dossiers.

« Très bien. » Il tourna la tête vers son supérieur. « Monsieur le ministre, si vous voulez mes rapports sur cette affaire, vous savez où me trouver. »

Et sans prononcer un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau, accompagné de deux ou trois collaborateurs. L'ambiance était à couper au couteau dans la pièce, lorsque la porte claqua sur lui.

« Oh là là…Papé… », souffla Elianor, abattue.

« À ce que je vois, Guilhem, huit cents ans au compteur, mais toujours aussi prompt à défendre les intérêts de votre famille… », constata calmement Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers ses compatriotes : « Décidément, ces Français sont incorrigibles. On convoque une réunion pour avancer dans cette affaire, et au final on en ressort encore plus embrouillé… »

Bonnefoy, tout comme Scrimgeour, semblait particulièrement gêné. Et Harry pensait comprendre l'inconfort de sa situation, entre son chef des Aurors, parvenu arriviste et assoiffé de pouvoirs, et une vieille famille de la sorcellerie parmi les plus puissantes du pays. Harry se doutait d'ailleurs bien que les Quercevalles n'étaient pas la seule famille à s'opposer aux méthodes de de Nagy. Probablement que la vieille lignée des Kervemec, mais aussi sans nul doute celle des Astadourian, réprouvaient totalement le chef des Aurors et ses discours radicaux. Bonnefoy poursuivit d'un ton hésitant :

« Bien, euh…dans ce cas, je pense qu'il serait sage de…remettre cette réunion dans un contexte un peu moins…troublé. »

Suivi de son homologue anglais et des quelques attachés, ils quittèrent la salle. Le Directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers Rogue et lui adressa un regard significatif. Le professeur de potions inclina doucement sa tête graisseuse, et quitta la pièce, comme à son habitude, dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Avisant qu'il ne restait guère plus que les Quercevalles et les Kervemec en plus de lui-même et de ses propres alliés, Dumbledore se tourna aussitôt vers Guilhem :

« Guilhem, vous disiez que le fait que le jeune Drago ait un lien de parenté avec les vôtres pouvait jouer en notre faveur… »

Le papé prit quelques instants pour se calmer.

« Bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en expliquer les raisons ici. »

Lupin eut un sourire aimable.

« Voyons, Guilhem, nous savons tous ici le secret de votre famille, assurément. Aussi bien les membres de l'Ordre comme Remus ou Nymphadora, que Madame Maxime, qui est habituée aux frasques des membres de votre famille, ou encore les Kervemec qui sont dépositaires eux-mêmes de nombre de secrets enfouis…Quant à Narcissa, sa grand-mère était une Quercevalles, et en vingt ans de mariage avec Lucius Malefoy, je crois bien qu'elle n'a jamais mentionné le secret familial. »

La jolie femme blonde sourit d'un air triste.

« Je n'irai pas vous trahir maintenant. Ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est de retrouver mon fils sain et sauf… »

Le gros chat noir et blanc hocha pensivement la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'important. Le problème n'est pas là ; ce n'est pas en vous tous que je n'ai pas confiance. C'est au ministère que je ne me fie pas, et les secrets que j'ai gardé tout au long de ces décennies sont capitaux. Je ne peux pas les divulguer ici. Nous pourrions être espionnés. Je ne fais surtout pas confiance à de Nagy ; ce cafard arriviste nous jalouse, comme il jalouse tous ceux qui ont plus de pouvoir que lui. Il ne vaut pas mieux que de Montfort ou que ce Voldemort. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Oui. Il vaut mieux trouver un endroit plus au calme. Plus discret… »

oOoOoOo

Quelques temps après, la douzaine de personnes présentes dans le bureau du ministre de la Coopération Sorcière Internationale (qui était arrivé en retard, précisément au moment où l'Ordre et ses alliés avaient décidé de s'en aller parler au calme) s'étaient retrouvés dans l'arrière salle d'une brasserie, dans une rue perpendiculaire au célèbre boulevard parisien des Rêves Engloutis.

Le café où ils se trouvaient, La Rose des Tempêtes, était l'une des plus vieilles brasseries sorcières françaises, et avait autrefois accueilli en son sein bien des sorciers célèbres, comme Nicolas Flamel en personne, ou Nostradamus, qui y avait rédigé quelques-uns de ses fameux quatrains, ou bien encore Léopoldine Hugo, dont les aquarelles animées décoraient les murs depuis un siècle et demi (son père l'avait protégée aux yeux du monde moldu en la faisant passer pour morte noyée, mais il n'en était rien, elle avait en réalité vécu jusqu'à un âge avancé et restait à ce jour une des plus grandes peintres que la sorcellerie mondiale ait jamais connu). Harry était plongé dans la contemplation béate de l'une de ses aquarelles, représentant un petit garçon vêtu d'une marinière 19ème siècle, s'amusant avec un cheval en bois qui s'ébrouait autour de lui.

« C'est mon arrière arrière arrière grand-oncle. », fit alors Elianor. « Léopoldine Hugo a fait des portraits de toute la haute société sorcière de l'époque. Il y a un très beau portrait des ancêtres de la famille Astadourian chez eux qu'elle a réalisé en 1874. »

Les Astadourian avaient quitté leur patrie natale au 17ème siècle, à cause d'une invasion de loups-garous venus de la Turquie voisine, et étaient considérés, à l'instar des Kervemec ou des Quercevalles, comme une grande famille sorcière française. À l'heure actuelle cependant, le Parlement sorcier de Constantinople refusait toujours de reconnaître que les sorciers turcs avaient sciemment envoyé des hordes de loups-garous dès 1611 en Arménie, dans le but de supprimer les sorciers arméniens. Ceux-ci représentaient alors une importante source de résistance à leur autorité dans la région. Mais depuis ces temps-là, les Arméniens étaient unanimement reconnus comme les meilleurs chasseurs de loups-garous qui soient –ce qui avait d'ailleurs poussé Lockhart à usurper l'identité de l'un d'entre eux pour rédiger un de ses livres. Harry préférait s'imaginer que les Astadourian ignoraient que Lupin était un loup-garou.

« Bien. Je suppose que nous sommes relativement à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes à présent pour pouvoir parler librement ? », commença Pètesec d'un ton narquois.

Le papé, assis sur la table de marbre rose, zyeuta quelques instants autour de lui d'un air soupçonneux. L'arrière salle était bel et bien déserte, et maintenant que leurs consommations étaient arrivées, le serveur ne risquait pas de les déranger dans leur colloque.

« Ça devrait aller. », concéda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Il se redressa légèrement sur ses pattes, et commença à parler : « Bien, le fait est que l'arrière-grand-mère de Drago est une Quercevalles. De la branche cadette, mais une Quercevalles quand même. »

« Comment ça, de la branche cadette ? », s'enquit alors Narcissa.

Le chat tourna vers elle ses yeux de jade luisant.

« C'est simple. » Il sortit d'on ne sait où un long parchemin jauni qu'il déroula sous les yeux ahuris de la plupart des convives. « Ça, c'est notre arbre généalogique. Et notre famille est divisée en deux branches principales qui sont toujours restées étroitement en lien. »

Il désigna la partie médiane de l'arbre (dont le premier nom remontait à 125 après Jésus Christ, un certain Julius Quercevallus), où on pouvait lire en lettre magnifiquement calligraphiées : Athanase de Quercevalles, 1122-1192, relié à Aphrodite Stoquefiche (1125-1201). En-dessous, l'arbre se divisait en deux, où on lire voir Geoffrey de Quercevalles (1156-1209), et à côté, Constantin de Quercevalles (1161-1203).

« Mon oncle, Constantin, est le fondateur de la branche cadette des Quercevalles actuelle. Ils sont partis s'installer dans l'ancienne Phocée en 1198 et n'ont pas participé à la guerre contre Simon de Montfort. Mais ce sont des membres de notre lignée à part entière, et votre grand-mère Albertine, Narcissa, était l'une des leurs. » Il désigna la lignée qui descendait de Constantin, et effectivement, au bout de l'arbre se détachait le nom de Drago. « Quand la nécessité s'est faite sentir, ils ont tout de suite accouru à notre secours, c'est pourquoi ils restent étroitement lié à la branche aînée. Mais il va sans dire que notre branche principale détient le plus de pouvoir sur la relique, sur la Coupe Sacrée. Or, il est arrivé dans notre famille ces dernières années un événement très important, pour ne pas dire capital, qui ne s'était pas produit depuis ma fille Aude, à vrai dire. »

Harry jeta un œil interrogateur à Elianor, qui avait la bouche ouverte. Visiblement, elle était aussi surprise que lui. Le chat posa l'arbre généalogique à plat sur la table.

« Regardez bien ma lignée. Est ce que vous ne remarquez rien ? »

Harry, comme les autres, se pencha sur le parchemin jauni. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dumbledore se releva, un sourire énigmatique plaqué sur son visage ridé. Le Survivant sut qu'il avait trouvé –ou peut-être savait-il déjà ?

Harry retourna à son étude du parchemin, ne remarquant rien de particulier_. Aude…Alceste, Lothaire, Rufus, Adalbert, Eudes, Clotaire, Agnan, Grégoire, Maximilien, Anicet, Rodolphe, Alphonse_…Découragé, il releva la tête. Le papé le regardait d'un air malicieux. Les autres, hormis Dumbledore, semblaient aussi perplexes que lui, y compris Elianor. Sa mère en revanche, se tenait en retrait, la mine sombre.

« Vous ne remarquez toujours rien ? », fit le papé en regardant plus particulièrement dans la direction de Harry et Elianor.

« Euh, non… », fit cette dernière.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est censé remarquer là-dedans ? », s'impatienta Pètesec. « Que votre lignée affectionnait manifestement les prénoms masculins grotesques ? »

L'homme à l'apparence d'animal eut un sourire espiègle.

« Précisément, Nathaniel. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? »

Harry se pencha à nouveau sur l'arbre généalogique des Quercevalles. Et c'est là que l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Explication pour les non-Marseillais, ça s'appelle une Navette et c'est ce qu'on mange pour la Chandeleur, pour fêter l'arrivée par la mer de la Vierge (d'où la forme de barque)…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, quel secret cache l'arbre généalogique de la famille de Quercevalles ?

A/ Un secret réservé aux filles !

B/ Elianor est en fait un garçon ! (Un mec ? Un mec ? Où ça ?)

C/ Elianor est la seule qui pourra sauver Drago !

D/ Euh…Joker ! C'est trop compliqué ces histoires de famille…Rien compris… ô.O

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Drago fait le ménage et apprend des choses, où Elianor a le GirlPower, et où Ron découvre le monde merveilleux des Moldus…_


	30. La seule qui puisse le trouver !

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Coucou tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre, plus on trouve le chapitre nul, plus on a de reviews…Bref…Voilà le chapitre 30, qui est légèrement mieux (et là, personne nous écrira).

Sinon, une mauvaise nouvelle (ça ne pouvait pas durer, toutes ces bonnes nouvelles) : on vous prévient d'ores et déjà qu'il va nous être **_difficile de poster entre le 29 juillet et le 19 août_**, pour deux bonnes raisons. Ritsuko part en vacances durant ce laps de temps –donc si elle s'avance dans les sondages à la limite, bon –et Lilulle déménage mi-août, ce qui fait qu'elle aura peut-être une connexion internet aléatoire. _Donc nous allons faire notre possible pour continuer à publier durant ce laps de temps, mais on ne peut rien promettre du tout !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sailor Ocean :** Bravo t'as deviné ! Félicitations ! Quelle perspicacité ! C'est cool que tu te marres en lisant notre fic, on est toujours contentes d'apprendre qu'on fait rire ! Sinon, note bien : nous sommes trois ! Gros bizoux !

**Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 30**

**La seule qui puisse le trouver !**

_Little Hangleton, Angleterre…_

Le lever du soleil, en ce lundi 20 décembre 1996, avait été baigné d'une inquiétante lueur rougeâtre qui sembla perdurer longtemps après l'aurore, ensanglantant les collines entourant le village. Quand Rogue arriva au manoir Jedusor, sur le coup des onze heures, il le trouva silencieux ; il avait viré les Mangemorts lui-même la veille, en disant qu'il ne souhaitait pas passer son temps à ranger le bordel que ceux-ci pourraient y mettre en l'absence du Seigneur Noir (un peu comme un père de famille qui envoie ses enfants adolescents chez ses grands-parents en son absence, de peur de retrouver la maison jonchée de bouteilles de bière vides). En son absence, Rogue préférait que ceux-ci retournent à la ''vie civile'', en tant qu'agents dormants, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne pour leur donner ses instructions. Plus question pour eux de mettre les pieds à Little Hangleton. Même Lucius, avait dit le maître des potions quand le blond lui avait demandé, car il avait fait à lui tout seul un nombre de bourdes équivalent à toutes celles des Mangemorts réunies ces vingt dernières années, et ne devait sa vie sauve qu'au fait qu'il avait obligeamment conçu et fourni l'arme qui allait peut-être venir à bout du Survivant. Donc, Rogue avait le double des clés, afin qu'il s'occupe d'entretenir les yuccas, de nourrir Nagini, de veiller sur son 'trésor de guerre' et de ramasser le courrier. Mais il allait découvrir qu'il était difficile de se débarrasser de tous les Mangemorts –surtout ceux de haut rang.

Le professeur de potions monta instinctivement à l'étage, pour trouver seulement Nagini endormie sur le tapis devant le lit vide de Drago. Mais le jeune homme ne s'y trouvait pas. Finalement, il le retrouva dans le salon. Le garçon contemplait en silence le paysage alentour depuis la baie vitrée crasseuse du salon, et sur ses traits aristocratiques était gravée une expression attristée. Il portait encore l'affreuse robe rouge, et pour cause. Le Seigneur ne lui avait rien donné d'autre. Rogue poussa un soupir, et lui jeta un sac.

« Tenez, habillez-vous décemment, au moins tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou votre père ne sont pas là. »

Drago l'ouvrit sans un mot, et en sortit un boxer, un baggy large orné d'un dragon couleur de jade sur la jambe droite, un polo orné des initiales LV d'un vert émeraude vif brodées sur la poitrine, et une lourde cape de sorcier avec une capuche en fourrure d'une couleur nacrée. Le tout de la même couleur, un blanc éblouissant, presque aveuglant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? », fit le blond en constatant avec stupeur que toutes les fringues étaient de marque, de grands couturiers français, et que la capuche en fourrure de lion à glace de Sibérie avait bien dû coûter l'équivalent d'un kilo de poudre de corne de licorne.

Rogue haussa les épaules :

« Le dernier chic à la française, paraît-il. »

« Vous avez fait les courses pour moi ? », demanda Drago d'un air ahuri, en imaginant clairement son parrain dans une boutique haute couture (parquet poli, murs nacrés, éclairage tamisé, fauteuils de grand designer), en train de demander à la vendeuse quel était le dernier modèle de petit polo griffé qu'elle lui conseillait pour son filleul de seize ans…

« Bien sûr que non. », rétorqua Rogue. « C'est votre mère qui me les a confiés pour vous. »

Drago eut l'air encore plus abasourdi.

« Elle…elle sait où je suis ? Et les autres aussi ? Vous leur avez dit ? Est-ce qu'ils vont venir me chercher ? »

La mine déjà cireuse du maître des donjons de Poudlard s'assombrit davantage.

« Non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires en ce sens. Il a eu recours à un Gardien du Secret pour dissimuler le manoir Jedusor aux yeux inopportuns. Et ce n'est pas moi. »

Drago eut une moue déçue, mais s'empressa néanmoins de monter se changer dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, tout de blanc vêtu –mais sans la lourde cape, quand même, il faisait une chaleur de serre tropicale dans la maison, à cause de Nagini, qui, étant un anaconda albinos, née en Amazonie brésilienne, ne pouvait supporter une température inférieure à 23°C –son parrain était déjà installé dans un fauteuil et semblait l'attendre. Il laissa à peine le temps à son filleul de s'asseoir.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, le Seigneur est parti pour quelque temps en…hum, en mission secrète. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret pour cette maison, ce qui me laisse dans l'impossibilité d'indiquer à qui que ce soit l'emplacement de votre prison –même s'il me semble évident qu'il devient urgent de vous sortir de là au plus vite, de préférence avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit de retour… »

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête en guise d'approbation.

« …et c'est aussi l'avis que partage votre mère. »

L'homme aux cheveux gras se pencha vers le blond.

« Il faut que je vous apprenne, Drago, que comme prévu, votre mère est, depuis l'annonce de votre disparition, dans un état de nerf épouvantable, et qu'elle a quitté le manoir Malefoy. Probablement pour toujours. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux dire par là qu'elle a demandé le divorce d'avec votre père. Elle le rend responsable de votre disparition –et elle n'a pas tort. Elle refuse catégoriquement de vous laisser aux mains du Seigneur Noir. »

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. _Ses parents allaient divorcer, bordel de merde !_

« Mais il y a plus urgent en attendant. Vous. Je pense que Dumbledore, même s'il ne sait pas où se trouve le quartier général des Mangemorts, a un plan pour vous sortir de là. Et il peut compter sur l'aide de vos parents éloignés –les Quercevalles. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a en plus une sorte de…'prophétie', qui vous relierait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais que seul Potter aurait le pouvoir de contrer. »

« _Potter ?_ », s'écria le blond avec un air totalement interloqué.

Rogue, se méprenant sur son expression faciale, pensant qu'elle reflétait la consternation la plus absolue, poursuivit :

« Je sais que vous et Potter ne vous entendez pas du tout (et je vous comprends bien), mais malheureusement, il va falloir compter avec sa collaboration en la matière. Et nous ne pouvons passer outre cet état de fait pour anéantir le Don qu'a fait la fée Thénoir, car c'est la fée Pudding elle-même qui vous a lié à lui. Personnellement. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses déclarations. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue se racla la gorge, et un Drago rouge écrevisse demanda timidement :

« Et par 'lier à lui', vous entendez quoi, au juste ? »

Le professeur prit un air digne :

« Il semblerait que vous devrez faire avec Potter ce que vous auriez dû faire avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de briser le sort de magie rouge que la fée Thénoir vous a jeté, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse plus se servir de votre magie. À la place, il est vraisemblable qu'elle servira à Potter pour battre le Seigneur. Donc, si vous ne vous unissez pas à Potter, vous deviendrez une arme redoutable. Si le Seigneur Noir pouvait puiser directement dans vos pouvoirs comme il en a l'intention… »

« …ce serait la fin du monde sorcier, je suppose ? », soupira Drago.

« Oui. Voilà pourquoi je préfère vous prévenir que même si l'Ordre vous sauve avant que cela n'arrive, il y a de forces chances que vous soyez plus ou moins obligé de vous unir à Potter le plus vite possible… » Air ahuri du blond. Rogue précisa d'un ton agacé : « Que vous ayez des rapports sexuels avec lui, quoi ! »

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis secoua sa tête blonde en signe de dénégation. Non, il ne pouvait pas être en train d'avoir une conversation sur **_ce_** sujet-**_là_** avec Rogue. _Hallucination auditive_, décida-t-il mentalement.

« Bref, quand vous rentrerez, si l'Ordre trouve un moyen de vous ramener, je suis au regret de vous informer que vous devrez quand même payer de votre personne. Mais à choisir entre ce stupide Gryffondor myope et le Seigneur Noir…Je crois quand même que vous préfèrerez Potter… »

L'aspect vitreux des yeux gris de Drago apprit cependant au professeur de potions que visiblement, un ou deux circuits intégrés du blond venaient de griller simultanément. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Il décida d'arrêter là les dégâts. Après tout, quand ils l'auraient récupéré, Dumbledore aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer de quoi il en retournait.

« Drago ? » Le blond n'eut une réaction que quand son parrain lui agita la main devant le visage. « On va dire à un elfe de maison de vous préparer quelque chose à manger. Vous êtes trop pâle et trop maigre. Si Narcissa apprend que je vous ai laissé dépérir, ça va encore me retomber dessus… »

Le jeune Serpentard hocha la tête d'un air absent, mais suivit néanmoins son parrain, encore plongé dans ses pensées sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

oOoOoOo

_À la Rose des Tempêtes, Paris…_

Harry releva la tête et fixa le papé dans les yeux. Des prénoms _masculins_ grotesques…Les descendants directs des Quercevalles…Si on ne comptait pas les épouses, les pièces rapportées à la famille…_Il n'y avait que des prénoms d'hommes sur l'arbre ! _Aucune petite fille n'était née dans le sein de la famille depuis Aude de Montségur. Sauf à la dernière ligne. Harry lut le petit nom, insignifiant, tout au bout de la dernière feuille de l'arbre. _Elianor de Quercevalles (1980- )_.

« Il n'y a aucune fille. »

Le chat se mit à arpenter la table de marbre.

« Exactement ! Il n'y a aucune fille ! _Absolument aucune héritière_ n'est née dans cette famille depuis la naissance d'Aude de Montségur, ma propre fille, en 1213 ! »

« En quoi est-ce important ? », intervint Lupin. « En France, ce sont les garçons qui héritent, ça devrait plutôt être une bonne chose… »

Guilhem eut un rire amer.

« Détrompez-vous ! Cette absence d'héritière est en quelque sorte une malédiction dans la malédiction. Car si je suis un sorcier effectivement parmi les plus puissants, et ce, grâce à la puissance que notre sang a acquise en liant son destin à celui de la Coupe, ma fille, Aude, s'est sacrifiée pour la protéger. Par ce geste, elle a donc renforcé les liens entre la Coupe et notre famille, mais elle s'est aussi prémunie pour l'avenir. À savoir qu'elle a prévu, en mourant, un héritage pour ses successeurs. »

« Un héritage ? », fit Lupin, incrédule. « Mais Aude est morte en 1246, ça signifie que vous avez bien dû le trouver depuis, cet héritage ? »

Le papé cessa de faire les cent pas.

« Malheureusement non. Car ma fille n'a jamais fait confiance à ses congénères mâles. Pas même à son propre mari, ou à ses propres fils. Je suppose que la trahison de son oncle a dû lui laisser un arrière-goût amer.

–Toujours est-il qu'en mourrant, c'est elle qui a forgé au prix de sa vie la sixième clé, la clé de Montségur, celle qui donnait accès à la forteresse de Peyrepertuse…Et croyez-moi, elle s'est arrangée pour que cette clé si précieuse ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaises mains. Elle a donc ajouté une condition spécifique. À savoir, que seule l'héritière de la branche aînée des Quercevalles pourrait toucher la Clé de Montségur, et procéder à l'ouverture des Sept Citadelles gardiennes de la relique. En vertu de quoi, aucun homme ne pouvait s'approcher du Calice contenant le sang des deux Grands Sorciers ; bien sûr, je n'ai appris ce bidouillage qu'aux dépens de son propre fils Alceste qui est mort en essayant d'ouvrir de force la sixième forteresse, quelques années après la mort d'Aude. Elle n'a jamais fait confiance aux hommes, et elle a laissé derrière elle un parchemin expliquant les raisons de son geste. Elle pensait qu'un homme ne pourrait faire qu'une utilisation belliqueuse du Calice, et qu'une femme saurait mieux s'en servir. »

À côté de Harry, Elianor avait perdu plusieurs strates de couleurs.

« Si je comprends bien, la forteresse de Peyrepertuse –celle qui abrite cette relique –est hermétiquement restée fermée à toute intrusion extérieure depuis 1246 ? », déduisit Lupin, légèrement incrédule.

« Exactement. Depuis sa mort, il n'est né dans la famille aucune héritière. Des générations et des générations de fils se sont succédées sans succès ; une vraie malédiction. Un de mes descendants, Sigismond, né en 1645, a eu quatorze fils en quinze ans, dans l'espoir d'avoir une fille et de briser ce cercle vicieux, mais en vain. Cela, jusqu'en 1980, où enfin une fille est venue au monde dans notre branche de la famille. Enfin une héritière pour Aude de Montségur, après presque huit cents ans d'attente ! »

« Je ne comprends pas bien. », interrompit Pètesec. « Vous dites qu'Elianor serait la seule à pouvoir se servir des pouvoirs de la relique, et pourtant, son frère Johan savait très bien en manipuler les pouvoirs lui aussi quand il était élève à Beauxbâtons…Il n'y a qu'à ouvrir les registres de sa scolarité pour le voir. Il a eu plus de retenues à lui seul que tous les élèves de la décennie passée… »

« Oh, bien sûr, nous avons accès aux pouvoirs élémentaires de cette Coupe. Mais ses pouvoirs les plus précieux restent scellés en l'absence de la personne compétente pour ouvrir les bonnes portes. Et notamment le pouvoir de relier chaque membre de la famille à la Coupe. Autrement dit, grâce à Elianor, nous pourrions essayer de localiser Drago. Si les Sept Portes des forteresses étaient ouvertes, Eli pourrait se servir du pouvoir de la Coupe pour le retrouver. Si tous les membres de notre famille sont liés à cette Coupe, alors elle devrait pouvoir le trouver. Et je sais qu'elle saura se montrer digne de son ancêtre. Les pouvoirs dont elle a fait preuve depuis quelques temps sont très impressionnants. »

Elianor avait l'air abasourdi.

« Mais…C'est ridicule ! », balbutia-t-elle. « Enfin, papé, tout le monde sait que tu es la personne qui sait le mieux utiliser les pouvoirs de la Coupe ! »

Le papé secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Oh, non, ma fille. La sorcière qui a le mieux utilisé la force de cette relique était ton ancêtre Aude. Même si c'est moi qui ai procédé à la fabrication des Sept Clés, c'est elle qui a compris comment s'en servir au maximum. Et c'est aussi elle qui a forgé la sixième clé, celle de Montségur. Et pour qu'elle en meure –alors que j'en avais moi-même forgé sept sans aucun dommage –il faut qu'elle ait procédé à quelque chose de très dangereux. Si elle a jugé utile de ne confier ce pouvoir qu'à l'une de ses descendantes, c'est peut-être qu'elle avait compris quelque chose que je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir…Mais en cela, je ne peux t'aider, Elianor. Je crains que tu ne doives le découvrir seule, une fois que les Sept Portes seront ouvertes… »

Harry vit qu'Elianor jetait un regard effrayé à sa mère.

« Harry, lui, il y est allé, au QG de Voldemort ! », protesta vivement la jeune fille.

Le papé eut une sorte de mimique désolée.

« J'ai bien peur que même si nous connaissons, à peu près, l'emplacement du QG de Voldemort –c'est-à-dire Little Hangleton– il n'ait eu recours à un Gardien du secret pour le dissimuler. Auquel cas, même en nous rendant sur place, nous n'y verrons rien d'anormal, et ce même si le gamin était sous nos yeux…Non, pitchounette, il n'y a qu'un pouvoir qui peut nous aider en la matière. Celui du Calice Sacré, qui pourrait éventuellement permettre de passer outre ce sortilège. » Il se tourna vers l'assemblée. « Et nous ne connaissons qu'une seule personne ici qui puisse avoir un accès direct à cette relique : ma descendante ! Elle est la seule qui puisse trouver Drago ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Shekel, le hibou jaune clair de David, pour arriver dans le bistrot dans un tourbillon de plumes mordorées.

« Eh oh, on est pas dans une volière ici ! Y a une entrée hiboux là-bas ! », hurla le tenancier.

oOoOoOo

_Très tôt le matin, région parisienne…_

Un coup de sonnette stridente tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité relative qui régnait dans la pièce. Le soleil blafard des petits matins sales de la capitale française filtrait doucement à travers les persiennes en bois des volets de la chambre d'Eymelie, et la jeune fille distingua au-dessus de sa tête le lit mezzanine de sa correspondante. Celle-ci avait enlevé son bureau qui se trouvait normalement sous la mezzanine, pour mettre un lit à l'attention de son invitée anglaise, et hier au soir, elle avait conjuré deux matelas et deux duvets de plumes d'oie pour David et Neville qui dormaient non loin de là, par terre. Il avait fait un temps de chien toute la soirée, et finalement le jeune homme avait préféré appeler ses parents pour dire qu'ils passeraient la nuit chez Eymelie, lui et Neville. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu utiliser un parapluie pour traverser les trois rues qui séparaient les deux domiciles, mais la vérité, c'était que David et Neville avaient surtout voulu prolonger leur week-end et passer une soirée entre amis, et que la pluie est parfois une très bonne excuse pour ça.

Hermione pensa qu'elle avait rêvé, quand un autre coup de sonnette la détrompa. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le père d'Eymelie, qui se levait toujours très tôt le matin à cause de son travail de lieutenant de police, sortait de la cuisine où il prenait son petit déjeuner, et se dirigeait visiblement vers la porte d'entrée. La jeune Gryffondor jeta un œil au réveil d'Eymelie, en forme de hibou qui voletait doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il indiquait 7 : 45. La veille, les quatre amis s'étaient couchés sur le coup de deux heures du matin. Mais pour Hermione, une nuit de cinq heures quarante-cinq n'était pas forcément courte : elle avait l'habitude des nuits de trois heures en période d'examens. C'est pourquoi après quelques instants de flottements, au moment où le père d'Eymelie trifouillait dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Hermione était parfaitement éveillée.

« Oui ? »

« M'sieur Baccioni ? », fit une voix claire et forte que la jeune Anglaise reconnut immédiatement.

« Oui ? Ah, mais je te reconnais ! Tu dois être une des camarades d'école d'Eymelie, sûrement ? »

« Ouais. Chuis Lorelei Kervemec, en fait, chuis dans la classe de votre fille, et je voulais vous demander si ça ne vous gênait pas de prendre mon corres' anglais pour ce matin, parce qu'on a une obligation familiale assez urgente, là… »

« Oh, mais bien sûr… »

« Ça vous gêne pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Seulement, je dois vous prévenir qu'Eymelie et les autres dorment encore… »

« Les autres ? »

« Oui, Eymelie, Hermione, le petit David et son correspondant…Ils sont restés à la maison hier soir. Il faisait vraiment trop mauvais pour qu'ils puissent rentrer, paraît-il… »

Une autre voix, colérique celle-là, s'éleva :

« Et ils dorment où ? »

« Eh bien dans la chambre d'Eymelie, bien sûr. Ils ont dû faire une sorte de _pyjama party_… »

« _Pyjama party_ mes fesses… », rouméga la voix du rouquin.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri devant la jalousie de son petit ami, et se leva. Au moment où le père d'Eymelie prenait congé de Lorelei et laissait entrer Ron dans l'appartement en lui disant qu'il pouvait aller regarder la télé en attendant que les autres se lèvent, Hermione ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre d'Eymelie.

« C'est quoi, au juste, la 'télé' ? », était précisément en train de demander le rouquin au père d'Eymelie.

Celui-ci avait l'air un peu effaré, et parut carrément soulagé quand il vit Hermione sortir de la chambre :

« Euh…ah, ta petite camarade est levée, tu devrais peut-être le lui demander ? », et sans plus attendre, il repartit à la cuisine.

Monsieur et Madame Baccioni avaient été on ne peut plus ravis d'apprendre que les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas sorciers, et qu'en conséquent, le monde des Moldus n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Comme tous les parents Moldus de sorciers, ils avaient tendance à redouter les amis purement sorciers de leur fille, et se sentaient parfois totalement déroutés par ce monde parallèle où les gens ne savaient pas se servir d'un téléphone et lui préféraient des volatiles répugnant qui avaient tendance à déféquer un peu partout. Les rares fois où Elianor, Mélinée ou Lorelei, toutes trois issues de familles sorcières, étaient venues, elles avaient presque failli mettre le feu à leur maison.

Hermione soupira, et intima à son tout récent petit ami de la suivre au salon où elle prit un bâton noir, appuya sur une touche, qui fit s'allumer une grosse boîte noire, dans laquelle défilèrent des images, accompagnées d'un flot de hurlements stridents en français. Ils restèrent un long moment, peut-être une demi-heure, à regarder d'un air hébété les dessins animés criards qui passaient dans le petit écran.

« Ah, c'est donc ça, la télébison… », dit au bout de tout ce temps Ron, qui essayait visiblement désespérément d'engager une conversation.

« …vision, Ron. »

« C'est ce que je disais. »

« Si t'avais pris Etudes des Moldus au lieu de Divination –qui, entre nous, ne sert à rien –tu le saurais… »

« C'est pas grave, Ginny l'a pris, je regarde ses notes… »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre les deux. Apparemment, tous deux cherchaient vainement à évoquer les événements du week-end sans visiblement trouver une transition acceptable pour amener le sujet. Le silence s'installa une fois de plus, et chacun fit mine d'être absorbé par les jérémiades des petits personnages en couleur. La porte d'entrée qui claqua sur le père d'Eymelie qui partait travailler au commissariat du coin les tira vaguement de leur hébétude. Et finalement :

« Ecoute, Ron… »

« Ecoute, Mione… », dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant, car la porte du salon venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer une Eymelie visiblement encore tâtonnante.

« Ch'lut… », marmonna-t-elle. « Kessyfélàçuilà ? », ajouta-t-elle dans un borborygme à peine intelligible.

« Y paraît que la famille de Lorelei avait un impératif familial. », répondit Hermione sans laisser le temps à son petit ami de répondre.

Eymelie se massa douloureusement les tempes. Il n'y avait aucun signe chez elle qui permettait d'identifier qu'elle avait compris un traître mot de ce que venait de lui expliquer la jeune Gryffondor. Sa mère entra alors dans le salon, et embrassa sa fille :

« Tu devrais venir prendre une tasse de café, t'as pas l'air tout à fait réveillée…Vous pouvez venir déjeuner aussi, Hermione et… »

« Ron. »

« Oui. Je vais vous faire du thé, si vous préférez… »

« Oh, m'dame Baccioni, faut pas vous donner cette peine. », dit David qui venait de se lever et d'arriver dans la pièce, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt gris à l'effigie d'une équipe de basket moldue. « On peut en faire apparaître. », poursuivit-il en sortant de la poche arrière de son short sa baguette.

« Euh, je préfèrerais pas. », fit la mère d'Eymelie, méfiante. « Je m'en occupe. Thé pour les Anglais, café pour toi, David ? »

Le garçon brun hocha la tête, avant d'aller s'affaler sur une chaise. Au bout d'un moment d'immobilité, Eymelie l'imita ; après s'être frotté les yeux, elle semblait plus réveillée qu'auparavant, mais elle ne fut opérationnelle qu'après avoir avalé la tasse de café que sa mère lui amena.

« Alors comme ça, les Kervemec ont dû partir tôt ce matin à cause d'une urgence ? », fit-elle en se tartinant un bout de brioche.

Ron, attablé lui aussi, hocha la tête, tout en engloutissant un morceau de bacon assez impressionnant.

« C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit en tous cas. Un impératif, un rendez-vous au ministère à Paris, qu'elle a dit, sa mère… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« C'est sûrement lié à la disparition de Drago. », déduisit-elle immédiatement.

« Tu crois ? », demanda Ron de son habituel air ahuri.

« Non, bien sûr que non, suis-je bête, une réunion convoquée dans l'urgence, c'est sûrement pour mettre au point les normes européennes en matière de transport de chaudrons interétatique ! », rétorqua Hermione sarcastiquement.

« Ah ? »

« Pffff. », conclut savamment la brune.

À côté d'eux, Eymelie mâchait pensivement une tartine, et marmonnait pour elle des mots incompréhensibles.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? », s'enquit gentiment David, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle.

Eymelie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle lorgna vers sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

« Non, je me demandais juste si cette histoire d'enlèvement…est ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Harry soit astrologiquement l'âme sœur de Drago ? »

Un grand bruit l'interrompit. Ron venait de recracher dans son assiette une grande partie de la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait d'avaler. Hermione soupira : il allait encore falloir tout lui expliquer…

« Vous rigolez, pas vrai ? », bredouilla un Ron livide après qu'Hermione lui a expliqué en gros l'histoire : les deux thèmes qui concordaient, leur rapprochement suspect ces derniers temps…

« Ronald, réfléchis deux minutes ! C'est suspect, c'est même _louche_. Ils se rapprochent, ils flirtent plus ou moins devant tout le monde en boîte, et le lendemain, vingt Mangemorts attaquent la maison d'Elianor et se débrouillent pour l'enlever ! Il se passe quelque chose de pas net ! »

Eymelie acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Je suis sûre que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est derrière tout ça. Que Harry ait une âme sœur, c'est franchement pas dans son intérêt… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'un sorcier qui a une âme sœur devient plus puissant, Ronald. », soupira encore Hermione. « Peut-être bien que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a enlevé pour en priver Harry… »

Mais Eymelie ne semblait pas encore totalement convaincue :

« Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Pourquoi est ce que le ministère se donnerait tout ce mal si Drago était juste l'âme sœur de Harry ? »

« …''_juste l'âme sœur de Harry ?_'' Comme si c'était déjà pas suffisant, faut qu'il y ait autre chose en plus ! », s'étouffa Ron, indigné.

Eymelie l'ignora –à moins qu'elle ne fût trop immergée dans ses pensées :

« Il y a _forcément_ autre chose. D'accord, un sorcier avec une âme sœur devient plus puissant, mais c'est pas de nature à provoquer une réunion au ministère…Il faut qu'il y ait un péril grave à la sécurité et à l'ordre sorciers… »

Elle parut réfléchir encore un peu.

« On pourrait envoyer un message à Mélinée ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose ? Après tout, c'est la correspondante de Harry, il lui a peut-être dit quelque chose… », suggéra Hermione.

Eymelie hocha la tête. Elle se leva, sortit de la pièce, puis revint quelques instants plus tard, une plume et un parchemin à la main.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Je vais prévenir Mélinée, et je vais lui dire de venir le plus vite possible ici. » La jeune fille jeta un regard en coin vers la cuisine, où sa mère terminait de ranger la vaisselle. « Ma mère part dans dix minutes, on sera tranquilles jusqu'à ce soir. »

Elle griffonna vite fait un mot, puis siffla doucement. Un petit hibou aux plumes curieusement rouges vifs apparut en piaillant. Eymelie lui attacha doucement son mot autour de la patte, puis les ébouriffa affectueusement les plumes :

« Maintenant, Illich, tu vas aller porter ça à Mélinée. Tu te rappelles où elle habite non ? »

Le petit hibou eut un hululement positif, et s'envola rapidement à tire d'ailes sans demander son reste. La rousse eut l'air pensif :

« Faudrait aussi prévenir Harry…Avec un peu de chance, il est avec Elianor et Lorelei, il pourrait nous les ramener… »

« Si tu veux, je peux appeler ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie Shekel ici ? », proposa affablement David. « Comme ça, il pourra envoyer le parchemin à Harry… »

À cet instant, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur un Neville en pyjama, encore à moitié engourdi de sommeil. Avisant les airs plus que graves de ses condisciples, il demanda timidement :

« Euh, j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! Dans la catégorie « Sondage débile »…**

_Cette semaine, Ritsuko, en pleine crise existentielle et se questionnant sur la qualité de ses sondages, fait un sondage sur ses sondages. À vous de répondre par la réponse qui vous conviendra le mieux !_

Est ce que les sondages de Ritsuko vous plaisent ?

A/ OUI, ils sont super marrants ! D'ailleurs je lis la fic rien que pour ça !

B/ OUI, ils sont super marrants ! D'ailleurs je lis la fic rien que pour ça !

C/ OUI, ils sont super marrants ! D'ailleurs je lis la fic rien que pour ça !

D/ OUI, ils sont super marrants ! D'ailleurs je lis la fic rien que pour ça !

**_La Question Incongrue de la semaine : dans la collection « Rien à voir avec le reste »…_**

Voilà, comme certains ont pu penser que le sondage d'aujourd'hui était bizarre, on se rattrape en posant cette petite question qui nous passait par la tête…Alors que les filles (ou garçons homos) répondent ! S'il vous plait !

**_« Que penseriez-vous s'il existait des Host Club spécialisés dans les accompagnateurs masculins en France ? Les fréquenteriez-vous ? »_**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on discute plan de métro moldu et poirier japonais, où Harry prend des décisions, où des tactiques foireuses se mettent en place !_


	31. Une tactique, quelle tactique ?

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Coucou ! Malgré ce que certains ont pu penser, nous ne sommes pas mortes ! C'est juste qu'on a été très occupées et qu'on a oublié de poster la semaine dernière ! En plus, notre avance en chapitres se réduit de plus en plus, donc…à l'avenir, on ne pourra peut-être plus poster toutes les semaines ! Bref, le chapitre 32 risque lui aussi d'avoir une petite semaine de retard en raison de l'absence de Ritsu qui est en vacances et du déménagement de Lilulle ! Donc rien d'inquiétant si y a silence radio jusqu'au 18 août !

Sinon, la grande nouvelle de la semaine, c'est que **hier notre Riri a fêté ses 22 ans !** Alors **bon anniversaire Ritsuko !** Pour marquer le coup, on a fait un petit concours…Les modalités à la fin du chapitre !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**summertime02 **: C'est une bonne question ça…Déjà on sait que Hermione elle parle français, c'est déjà ça de gagné…Et puis pour le reste, y a qu'à dire que les bonbons qui font parler les langues, tu les manges et tu parles la langue désirée pendant trois jours ! Comme ça ils ne mastiquent pas sans arrêt…Voilà, c'était l'explication bidon du jour…En tous cas on est contentes que tu aimes ! Et on s'investit pas tant que ça ! (La preuve, on trouve le temps de sortir de chez nous…) Looool ! Bizouxxx !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 31**

**Une tactique, quelle tactique ?**

Eymelie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles :

« Vous lui avez vraiment fait croire ça ? Et elle a accepté de vous laisser venir ? Incroyable ! Elle vieillit ou quoi ? »

_Flash-back…_

« Un aprème gâteaux chez Eymelie ? Vraiment ? », avait dit Madame Quercevalles comme ils sortaient tous de la brasserie –sauf le papé, qui était resté un peu en arrière pour papoter avec Dumbledore.

« Oui, elle m'invite pour faire un peu de pâtisserie… », avait expliqué Eli en crispant dans son poing la lettre que Shekel lui avait remise.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'aller faire de la _pâtisserie_ ? », avait rétorqué sa mère, visiblement pas d'accord. 

« Madame, si j'peux me permettre, vous avez dit vous-même qu'on disposait encore de pas mal de temps avec toutes ses autorisations à avoir du ministère et tout… », était intervenu Harry.

La mère eut une moue contrite.

« En plus on est en vacances ! Et puis elle habite pas loin d'ici ! Il suffit de prendre le métro moldu, et y a qu'un seul changement aux Halles ! », avait insisté Elianor. « S'teu plaîîîîîîîîîîîît… »

Le coup des yeux de cocker battu avait finalement eu raison de la sévérité de Madame de Quercevalles.

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'un masque énergisant au venin de Chimère du Machu Picchu, je vais aller m'en commander à l'apothicaire sur le Boulevard. », avait-elle finalement dit de son habituel air théâtral en tendant un billet de cent francs moldus pour les tickets de métro.

_Fin du flash-back… _

Harry, Elianor et Lorelei venaient d'arriver chez Eymelie, peu après que Mélinée eut débarqué avec des cheveux d'un orange électrique qui donnait presque mal aux yeux à regarder.

« Vous êtes venus en métro ? »

« Oui. », fit juste Elianor.

C'était là aux yeux des sorciers anglais un véritable mystère : comment les sorciers français pouvaient-ils se déplacer avec autant de facilité dans les transports en commun moldus ? Une fois, le père de Ron avait voulu faire le malin et aller au ministère de la Magie, qui se trouvait dans une petite rue non loin de Picadilly Circus, en empruntant le métro moldu. Il avait dû abandonner son projet et transplaner, tout penaud, quand une annonce dans le train à bord duquel il se trouvait avait indiqué : ''_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à bord de l'Eurostar, à destination de Bruxelles-Midi…_''

« Oh, ça c'est parce qu'on a un stage d'immersion en milieu moldu en troisième année. », dit simplement Elianor. « Un mois entier sans avoir le droit de toucher à sa baguette, et à devoir s'habiller comme les moldus…Brrr… »

Il en résultait que, malgré les mauvais souvenirs, les jeunes sorciers français, même de Sang-pur comme Eli ou Lorelei, arrivaient indéniablement à se débrouiller pour passer inaperçus dans le métro –et même à lire convenablement une carte de la RATP, ce qui constitue un exploit non négligeable, même pour un Moldu.

« Les pires… », avait un jour dit Elianor. « …c'est les sorciers japonais. Ils ont aucune expérience de leurs moldus, mais ils se croient assez malins pour sortir dans la rue habillés n'importe comment, comme si on allait jamais les remarquer…Ils sont toujours persuadés que leurs moldus s'habillent en gothique du 19ème siècle ou ont des cheveux bleus… »

« Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu nous as convoqués ? », interrompit Lorelei.

« Parce qu'on a découvert une des raisons pour laquelle Drago s'est fait enlever ! », déclara cérémonieusement Eymelie.

« Merci, on t'avait attendu pour ça. », rétorqua Elianor, qui, depuis le matin, semblait avoir les nerfs en pelote. On aurait pu en faire une demi-douzaine de pull-overs.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? », s'enquit Eymelie, que le ton sarcastique de son amie ne trompait pas une seule seconde.

« Ce que je veux dire ? C'est qu'Harry et moi, on est au courant depuis la disparition de Drago de la raison pour laquelle Voldemort l'a fait enlever… »

Ron eut encore un couinement de terreur, tout comme Neville, d'ailleurs, mais les sorciers français ne semblaient pas particulièrement indisposés quant à eux. Mais Elianor poursuivit, presque sans interruption, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu :

« Dumbledore et mon papé nous ont tout expliqué. » Elle jeta un œil suspicieux autour d'elle, et poussa un autre soupir. « Bon, je suppose que je peux tout expliquer à tout le monde –même si le papé me tuerait s'il l'apprenait… »

Tout au long du récit, il y eut de nombreuses exclamations, Ron passa par plusieurs couleurs pour finalement opter pour un blanc cadavérique, quand Elianor annonça :

« Bref, la fée Pudding a décidé de contrer le sort de magie rouge lancé par Thénoir en liant Harry et Drago, mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, et pourquoi avec eux spécialement, ça, on sait pas… »

Eymelie et Hermione partagèrent un regard entendu.

« Peut-être qu'on a l'explication à ça… », commença la Préfète de Vampiglams.

Son homologue de Gryffondor poursuivit :

« Oui ; si on suit toute l'histoire, on se rend compte qu'on possédait, chacun de notre côté, une partie du puzzle…À savoir que vous saviez l'histoire des prophéties, surtout celle de Pudding, qui n'est connue que de l'Ordre désormais –puisque selon toute probabilité, la fée est morte torturée par les Mangemorts –et nous, nous savions que Harry et Drago sont des _âmes sœurs_… »

Ron se décida alors pour un léger vert vomi, et Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils :

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. », rétorqua calmement Hermione. « Harry, Malefoy est ton âme sœur selon un schéma zodiacal infaillible. Vous étiez destiné l'un à l'autre, et _la fée Pudding le savait._ »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu briser un sort aussi puissant que celui qu'avait lancé avant elle la fée Thénoir en liant Drago au premier abruti qui lui passait par la tête ? Harry, le fait d'avoir une âme sœur, pour un sorcier, permet en temps normal de décupler les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Elle s'en est juste servi car elle savait que si un lien très puissant comme celui-là existait déjà à votre naissance, alors, avec ses pouvoirs conjugués, la prophétie de Thénoir s'anéantira au moment même où tu prendras la place de Voldemort dans le sort de magie rouge –Ron, arrête de faire cette tête, ça n'est qu'un nom, merde. Pour casser ce que Thénoir avait fait, elle n'avait pas le choix, Harry. C'était toi ou personne. Parce que c'est toi qui es destiné à détruire Voldemort, et que Malefoy peut t'y aider. »

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration de la Préfète de Gryffondor. Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

« Attends, c'est un gag ? _Sorcier Surprise_, c'est ça ? »

Ron, bien qu'incapable d'articuler un son, hocha vigoureusement de la tête, prouvant qu'il partageait la vision des choses de son camarade à binocles. Neville prit la parole d'un ton hésitant :

« Enfin, Mione…Tu te rends compte de ce que tout ça implique pour Harry, d'avoir Malefoy pour âme sœur ? »

La brune hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. En fait, au début, on a pas du tout pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir de Malefoy pour une raison euh…purement technique… »

« …oui, et on s'est souvenu que dans le monde sorcier, les considérations de genre, de couleur et tout le tralala était beaucoup moins important que dans le monde moldu dont nous sommes toutes les deux issues, ce qui a été une grossière erreur qui nous a fait perdre un temps fou. », poursuivit Eymelie. « Il était donc tout à fait possible que Drago soit l'âme sœur d'Harry, puisque selon les étoiles, le sexe ne compte pas… »

« _Le sexe ne compte pas ?_ », piailla Ron, à présent bleuâtre. « Mione, c'est pas seulement d'un mec qu'il s'agit ! Il s'agit de Malefoy, merde ! Est ce que tu le vois vraiment avec Harry ? Enfin…Malefoy, avec Harry, comme toi et moi on a… »

Il s'interrompit, mais trop tard. Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, et Hermione avait viré au rouge brique.

« Vous avez quoi ? », coassa Neville, qui avait l'air totalement stupéfait.

« Oh, toi, ça va, va donc mater Loufoca ! », ronchonna Ron.

« Ronald ! », le tança (une fois de plus) Hermione.

« Oh, c'est bon, comme si tout Gryffondor ne le savait pas déjà… », ronchonna le rouquin.

Leur dispute eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention de la bourde du plus jeune fils Weasley. Et de revenir au sujet principal. Lorelei fit alors bruyamment valoir son point de vue :

« Moi, je pense qu'il a de la chance, le serpent à lunettes ! »

« Hé, chuis pas un serpent ! »

« Tais-toi, c'est une expression française ! », rétorqua Lorelei qui avait vaillamment traduit en anglais l'instant d'avant, en l'appelant _Snake with glasses_. Elle lui envoya une bourrade dans le dos, qui manqua de lui décoller la plèvre. « Ouais, t'as de la chance, ton âme sœur, tu l'auras pas cherchée longtemps, et en plus il est super canon : un beau blond aux yeux gris, de quoi tu t'plains, mon gros ? »

Harry rajusta les lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez sous la violence de la charge amicale de la grande Préfète blonde ; Ron, pendant ce temps, expliquait par des couinements indignés qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire catastrophe sur Terre que Harry obligé de supporter _ad vitam eternam_ l'odieuse fouine albinos.

« Tu te rends pas compte, c'est un véritable cauchemar, ce mec ! Comment tu feras pour le supporter, il est raciste, prétentieux, égocentrique, peroxydé, Serpentard… »

Hermione secoua la tête :

« Est ce que tu m'écoutes jamais ? On vient d'expliquer que toute son attitude était conditionnée par son père ! Il n'est pas comme ça en réalité, et personne ne peut nier qu'il a changé depuis un certain temps… »

Neville approuva en disant qu'au _Korrigan's Hell_, Drago lui avait même fait passer un cocktail sans le lui renverser intentionnellement dessus, ce sur quoi Hermione conclut théâtralement :

« Tu vois, Ronald, même Neville l'a remarqué, Malefoy a changé, et pour cause ! _Tu ne peux pas être toi-même avec un Imperium collé au cul !_ »

« Avec un peu de chance… », fit nonchalamment Lorelei en zyeutant Harry. « …ça sera bientôt autre chose qu'un Imperium qu'il aura collé au cul, le blondinet… »

Harry prit à son tour un teint cramé d'Allemand resté trop longtemps au soleil. Hermione rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière, prenant un air digne :

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Harry, je me suis permise de te commander ça… »

Elle sortit de son sac un grimoire d'aspect relativement récent.

« Encore un livre ? », demanda le Survivant, tentant tant bien que mal d'effacer la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

« Oui, mais euh…différent. », fit laconiquement la jeune fille, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait l'air gêné.

Le Gryffondor, curieux (comme tout bon Gryffondor), s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et…le referma dans un bruit sec, ouvrant des yeux épouvantés.

« Mione ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Hermione essaya de paraître aussi docte que possible :

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé à t'offrir ça. Pour quand…pour quand Drago sera revenu parmi nous. C'est important que tu l'_honores_ comme il faut, Harry, il en va de l'avenir du monde sorcier et tout le tremblement…Si tu n'y parviens pas, Voldemort n'hésitera pas à ta place… » Harry eut l'air mortifié qu'elle puisse le penser plus impuissant qu'un vieux serpent gâteux de soixante-dix balais. « Et comme on m'avait laissé entendre que de ce côté-là t'étais pas très…enfin, avec l'histoire avec Cho, disons, que t'avais pas l'air très calé en la matière, j'ai pensé que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Elianor s'était emparée du livre, l'avait ouvert, avait eu la même réaction interloquée que Harry, puis avait finalement explosé d'un rire très bruyant. Mélinée, ne voulant pas être en reste, se pencha sur le grimoire :

« Le _Poirier japonais rotatif _? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils arriveront à faire ça ? C'est une position niveau dix-huit, faut être sacrément balèze… »

« Ils y arriveront pas, surtout que mon cousin a l'air un peu coincé… », confirma Elianor, pensive. « Moi, je pense qu'ils devraient commencer par la position du hibou, au niveau un… »

« Peuh, arrête ton char, l'autre jour, avec ce septième année de Chalalard, j'ai fait la version hétéro du _Poirier_, et… », commença Lorelei qui s'était elle aussi mise à la lecture du bouquin.

Ron se tourna d'un bloc vers sa petite amie :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par '_la version hétéro_' ? »

Elianor referma le grimoire, et tout le monde vit le titre : _Kama-sutra sorcier, version gay 1996_ (1). Alors que Ron menaçait encore une fois d'être violemment malade, Hermione haussa les épaules :

« Ben quoi ? Je me suis dit qu'Harry en aurait besoin, il a pas l'air très créatif dans le domaine… »

Quelques anges planèrent, durant lesquels Harry s'empressa de ranger le livre compromettant, malgré tout dans ses affaires, à la grande satisfaction d'Hermione. Au moins, s'il ne le lui avait pas renvoyé dans la tronche, ça prouvait qu'il comptait en faire quelque chose…

Elianor reprit alors la parole ; bizarrement, elle avait presque l'air désemparée :

« Bon alors, à part ça, c'est pas le Kama-sutra sorcier de l'année qui va nous aider dans l'histoire ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Drago, concrètement ? »

« Ce serait bien à toi de nous le dire ! », rétorqua Lorelei. « Puisque soit disant, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le retrouver, le Drago, alors qu'est ce que t'attends ? »

La jeune sorcière eut l'air encore plus hésitante :

« C'est-à-dire qu'au ministère, ils ont dit qu'il fallait attendre tout pleins d'autorisations…Non parce que comme le papé ne sait pas trop non plus ce que ce pouvoir inclue, ça leur fait peur, ils préfèrent prendre toutes les dispositions, tu sais, au cas où… »

« Au cas où quoi ? », s'impatienta la grande Préfète blonde.

« Bin, au cas où ça tourne mal…C'est une magie tellement ancienne et tellement oubliée qu'on ne sait pas comment ça peut finir en l'utilisant ! », fit Elianor. « C'est pour ça qu'on doit attendre le feu vert de la Commission Paritaire de Sécurité Sorcière, qui est elle-même subordonnée à la décision de la Haute Autorité de la Magie Expérimentale, à condition bien sûr que le chef du service de l'Utilisation Hasardeuse des Sortilèges la saisisse et qu'il émette un avis favorable, et… »

Lorelei, encore elle, interrompit la longue litanie :

« Stop ! », brailla-t-elle. « Enfin, Elianor, il s'agit de ton cousin, merde ! Il est actuellement en grand danger, tu t'en rends compte ? T'es vraiment le genre de filles qui attend qu'un ramassis de vieux gâteux prennent des décisions à sa place ? Et qu'est ce qu'ils feront de plus une fois qu'ils se seront décidé ? Ils te feront porter un casque et un gilet pare-balles moldu au moment d'entrer dans cette saloperie de château ? Tout ça pour trouver le cadavre momifié de la blondasse, parti comme c'est ! »

Elianor resta bouche bée, cherchant du regard un soutien parmi ses amis, mais même Eymelie, la voix de la sagesse, ne la suivit pas sur le terrain de la prudence :

« Elle a pas tort, Lorelei, tu sais…Ça fait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il a disparu…Pour autant qu'on sache, il peut s'en passer des choses pendant ce temps…Sans aller jusqu'à…le déflorer, bien sûr…N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Mangemorts…des sorciers les plus malfaisants qui existent… »

Elianor ne répondit pas, mais Harry vit qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Mélinée enfonça naturellement le clou :

« Et puis en plus, El', si ton ancêtre a volontairement caché ce truc aux mecs, c'est que ça doit être sacrément cool comme machin ! »

Hermione hocha la tête :

« Oui, Eli, réfléchis, ton ancêtre avait sûrement déjà tout prévu…C'était une des sorcières les plus intelligentes qui aient jamais existé, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de confier quelque chose de dangereux à une de ses descendantes…Ça n'aurait pas de sens. Et puis, si elle l'a remis expressément entre les mains de sa descendante, c'est que visiblement, elle tenait à ce que ce trésor ne tombe pas entre toutes les mains…Elle ne serait peut-être pas satisfaite de voir arriver jusqu'à lui les gens du Ministère…Elle a dû tout prévoir pour que toi seule puisse y accéder. »

« Ouais, chuis sûr que ton ancêtre, c'était un genre d'Hermione moyenâgeuse… », crut bon de rajouter Ron, avant que la susnommée ne lui claque sur le sommet du crâne son sac bourré de livres.

« On va aller le chercher. »

Cette voix soudainement décidée fit tourner tous les yeux dans sa direction. Toujours assis à la même place, Harry avait le regard plus décidé que jamais. Il était peut-être un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son visage montrait une détermination plus farouche que quand il avait embarqué tout le monde dans sa galère au ministère de la Magie six mois auparavant. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour ceux qui le connaissait bien. Neville se demandait déjà, en son for intérieur, qui allait y rester ce coup-ci.

« On va pas le laisser aux mains de ces ordures de Mangemorts. Le plus tôt où on interviendra sera le mieux, et le ministère de la Magie a pas l'air pressé d'intervenir. Alors on va pas attendre qu'il ait 17 ans et on va aller le chercher. Maintenant. »

« Ça, c'est le Harry que j'aime ! », s'écria Ron.

« Ouais ! », renchérit une Lorelei exaltée. « C'est parce que t'as envie de t'le faire hein ? Allez, avoue ! »

Harry ne releva pas l'allusion. Dans sa tête s'échafaudaient déjà des plans déments et surtout totalement foireux (2) pour sortir le blond du pétrin. Il commença d'une voix hésitante :

« Je crois que je sais où Malefoy est emprisonné… »

Dans le salon des Baccioni, on aurait entendu une mouche péter.

« Comment ça ? », fit Ron, prudent.

« Eh bien…en admettant que ce soit dans le QG de Voldemort…Où est ce qu'il aurait pu installer son QG ailleurs que dans la maison de son père ? »

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Tu veux dire, le manoir Jedusor ? Là où le Portoloin déguisé en trophée des Trois Sorciers t'a amené en quatrième année ? », demanda Hermione.

« Oui. Je sais où il se trouve, maintenant…À Little Hangleton. On a qu'à y aller, foncer dans le tas comme d'habitude, le récupérer, et… »

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré :

« Enfin, Harry, tu n'écoutes donc rien en Sortilèges ? Voldemort doit avoir un Gardien du Secret –il en a forcément un ! Même si tu sais où est susceptible de se trouver Malefoy, tu ne le trouveras pas à moins que le Gardien ne te le divulgue ! Même si ton nez est collé devant le salon séjour de son manoir et que Malefoy est de l'autre côté de la vitre en train de danser la macarena en tutu sur la table, tu le verrais pas ! »

« Oui, c'est même ce que le papé a dit tout à l'heure. », lui rappela Elianor. « Il a dit que seul le pouvoir de la Coupe sacrée pourrait éventuellement nous permettre de passer outre ce sortilège… » Elle avait l'air encore plus misérable qu'auparavant. Comme si quelque chose de trop lourd pour elle s'était abattu sur ses épaules. « …autrement dit, je suis la seule à pouvoir le trouver… »

« Non. », la contredit Harry. « Tu es la seule à pouvoir _ouvrir_ le chemin qui mène au Calice. Mais on t'accompagnera. Tu ne seras pas seule. »

« Bien parlé ! », rugit Lorelei. « Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? On y va ! »

« Mais on a même pas de plan d'attaque ! », protesta David, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de partir à l'aventure face à un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps sans même avoir une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire au cas où ledit mage noir montrerait le bout de son nez aplati.

« C'est pas grave. », dit Ron en lui filant une claque dans le dos. « Avec Harry, on a jamais de plan, notre tactique, c'est l'attaque, et en général, ça part toujours en vrille à la fin… »

« Comme l'année dernière au ministère… », fit Neville d'un air un peu apeuré. « Vous croyez que quelqu'un va encore mourir ? »

« Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? », fit Mélinée.

« T'inquiète pas, je te protègerai, Méli-adorée ! », dit David.

« Me touche pas abruti, ou je crie ! »

« Allez, c'est parti mon kiki ! _Zum Puysorciers_, yeaaaah ! »

« Tiens, Eym', je peux prendre ça pour faire le Portoloin ? »

« Surtout pas ! La zapette de la télé comme Portoloin, t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? »

« Ça, alors ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ? Tiens, t'as qu'à prendre ça. »

« Mais, euh…Vous êtes pas sensés demander l'autorisation au ministère avant d'activer un Portoloin ? »

« Hermione, t'es en France ! _Tout le monde fait ça ici !_ Si le ministère devait s'en soucier, on s'en sortirait plus, les gens d'ici font des Portoloins pour un oui ou pour un non ! »

« En plus, au pire, mon père il connaît un sorcier arménien au ministère qui fait sauter les amendes pour usage abusif de Portoloin… »

« Oui, comme tout le monde le fait… »

'_Cling !_'

« Eh ! C'est bon, tenez-vous tous au Portoloin, ça part dans dix secondes ! »

« Pourquoi le Portoloin c'est un rouleau de PQ ? »

« Ta gueule, Mélinée. »

« Méééééheuh ! »

« Dix ! Accrochez-vouuuuuuuuuuuuus… »

'_Plop !_'

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

1) Monsieur Erre était par ailleurs un important actionnaire de cette maison d'édition.

2) À en croire Ritsuko, il n'est pas le seul à fomenter des plans foireux. Apparemment Lilulle est aussi très bien placée pour lui ravir le titre d'expert ès plan foireux. C'est-à-dire : se retrouver dehors à 4h du matin dans la rue sans rien d'autres que ses pieds pour rentrer, attendre sans fin des gens dont on est pas sûr qu'ils viendront…

**Question du concours :**

**Ritsuko et Lilulle vont en Angleterre en mars 2007. Pourquoi faire à votre avis ?**

La réponse la plus marrante gagnera un beau cadeau ! Et si y a une réponse exacte, il aura deux cadeaux ! Donc envoyez-nous votre réponse (n'oubliez pas de laisser votre mail si vous êtes pas enregistré) et d'indiquer les trois persos de notre fic que vous préférez (de préférence dans les perso originaux !) **Bonne chance ! **

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Dans quel chapitre sera le lemon Drago/Harry ?

A/ Dans le prochain chapitre !

B/ Dans 10 chapitres au moins !

C/ Les auteuses elles-mêmes l'ignorent…

D/ Jamais ! Z'avez pas vu le rating 'T' ou quoi ? Myopes !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où les cheminées s'ouvrent, où le périple commence…_


	32. Au dela de la cheminée

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Coucou ! Eh oui, c'est nous, le retour après…plus d'un mois d'absence ! Désolées, désolées, mille fois désolées pour ce retard énorme ! Bien entendu, il y a à cela une explication toute bête…Tout d'abord, Ritsuko est partie en vacances, puis Lilulle a déménagée et a récupéré son web le 6 septembre (Lilulle : « Trois semaines pour rebrancher internet…Vive Orange… »), juste au moment où l'ordi de Ritsu décidait de tomber malade (et n'est toujours pas réparé pour le moment…) Bref, nous revoilà, enfin…presque…Rassurez-vous, le traditionnel sondage sera présent naturellement, car Ritsu l'a envoyé par sms à Lilulle !

Toutefois, on ne sait pas si on maintiendra notre rythme hebdomadaire de publication. La fac de Lulle reprend la semaine prochaine, et ça déprendra de la charge de travail ! (Lilulle : « Tout le monde dit qu'en maîtrise y a moins de boulot, mais quand même… »). Ou alors, Ritsuko sera mise à contribution pour tout taper ! (Ritsuko, encore en vacances pour un temps indéterminé : « Eh ! »)

Pour les reviews et le concours : vu le retard, on sait plus bien à qui on a répondu ou pas…Donc exceptionnellement, on répondra la semaine prochaine ! Et pour le concours, on attendra le retour de Ritsuko pour désigner le vainqueur ! Mais merci à tous ceux qui ont participé !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 32**

**Au-delà de la cheminée**

Quand le Portoloin se stabilisa, les neuf adolescents atterrirent rudement sur une pente herbeuse. Ce furent surtout les quatre Anglais qui eurent du mal à la réception ; leurs homologues français avaient quant à eux une plus grande expérience des voyages en Portoloin, vu qu'ils ralliaient quotidiennement Beauxbâtons par ce moyen de transport –Harry remercia le ciel que ses parents aient été Anglais et non Français, car il n'aurait probablement pas supporté tout ce cirque les cinq dernières années de sa scolarité s'il avait dû être inscrit à Beauxbâtons au lieu d'aller à Poudlard. Il se releva péniblement, et regardant autour de lui, le ciel s'obscurcissant et les silhouettes l'entourant de plus en plus floues, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes pendant l'atterrissage.

« Aouh ! Ça fait mal, c'est à qui ça ? », dit la voix de David dans la semi obscurité.

Harry venait de retrouver ses binocles, visiblement en triste état après que le postérieur du Français se soit réceptionné dessus. Après un 'Occulis reparo' lancé par une Hermione exaspérée par le fait que Harry n'ait toujours pas appris ce sort depuis leur première année, le Survivant remit convenablement ses lunettes en place, pour constater qu'il n'y avait guère de différence. Le jour avait tellement baissé qu'il était incapable de voir plus loin que le haut de la colline sur laquelle ils avaient atterri. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris d'entendre trois ou quatre 'Lumos' autour de lui. Lorelei, qui tenait sa baguette allumée devant elle, demanda :

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Tu l'as fait atterrir où, ce Portoloin ? »

« Sur la colline de Montalban. », répondit la voix d'Eli dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer sa baguette. « Par contre, Eym', la prochaine fois, tu me donnes pas un rouleau de PQ pour faire un Portoloin, t'entends ? Si j'avais pas vu cette feuille se déchirer à temps, Neville ne serait pas là à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Neville, à côté d'elle, éclairé par la baguette d'Hermione, semblait effectivement plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Bon, alors, comment on fait pour cette histoire de Clés maintenant ? », demanda la voix de Lorelei.

Dans la semi obscurité, il semblait que Elianor avait l'air encore plus gêné que d'habitude. La grande blonde s'en rendit compte elle aussi :

« Attends, me dis pas que t'en as aucune idée ? »

« Bin, en théorie, si, mais techniquement… », commença Elianor.

« Ah c'est pas vrai ! Mais j'hallucine ! », beugla la Préfète de Vampiglams. « Y t'as jamais rien dit à ce sujet, le vieux sénile ? »

« C'est qui que tu traites de vieux sénile, grande asperge ? », gronda une voix provenant du sol.

« Papé ? », fit Elianor.

Harry baissa les yeux en direction de l'endroit d'où venait la voix, et effectivement, il vit deux pupilles oblongues luire dans le noir. Des yeux de chat.

« Lui-même, petite couillonne ! Est ce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober ton histoire d'aprème gâteaux chez ta copine ? Comme si je te connaissais pas, petite couillonne ! Je savais bien que tu allais tenter quelque chose avec tes couillons d'amis, et que la première chose que vous alliez faire, c'est vous pointer sur la colline de Montalban par Portoloin ! »

Le Survivant sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Bien sûr, le papé avait tout compris. Et maintenant, il allait clairement les faire repartir chez eux, leur dire d'attendre bien gentiment les gens du ministère, qu'on sauverait le blond plus tard…

« Bon, trêve de bavardages, c'est quoi votre plan, précisément, les pitchounets ? », reprit la voix du chat.

Elianor écarquilla les yeux, et elle ne fut pas la seule : Ron, Neville et Eymelie le regardaient, bouche bée, comme s'il venait de les inviter à la partouze du siècle avec Voldemort en maître de cérémonie.

« Bin quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ? », dit le papé en voyant leurs têtes de carpe asphyxiée.

« Mais…euh, papé, tu vas pas…nous dire de rentrer chez nous ? », commença prudemment Elianor.

« Rentrer chez vous ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Mais euh…on est pas censé attendre les autorisations du ministère et tout ça… ? »

Le papé eut une réaction étrange : il se mit en colère.

« Quoi ? Et depuis quand une Quercevalles se conformerait aux ordres de ce cafard de de Nagy ? Je pensais mieux de toi, Elianor ! Ton ancêtre Aude aurait honte de toi ! »

« Mais…mais non papé ! Je veux dire, je pensais que tu serais contre le fait que nous allions chercher Drago par nous-mêmes…On pensait que tu voudrais attendre les autorisations du ministère… »

« C'est ça, le temps qu'elles arrivent, le pitchou, il sera momifié ! », cracha le chat, reprenant sans le savoir les paroles de Lorelei quelques temps plus tôt. « Non, nous devons outrepasser leurs instructions. De toutes façons, ça ne sera pas la première et la dernière fois qu'un Quercevalles outrepasse les frontières. Personne ne donne d'ordre à notre famille ! »

Harry songea avec stupeur que c'était là la seule chose qui rapprochaient les familles Quercevalles et Malefoy : leur propensions insupportables à se sentir au-delà des lois et du commun des sorciers de par leur naissance. Finalement, la magie noire mise à part, ils n'étaient pas si différents…Le Survivant sentait chez le papé le même orgueil d'appartenir à une très ancienne famille de sorciers qu'il avait décelé chez Lucius Malefoy. Seulement, à sa connaissance, aucun Quercevalles n'avait jamais employé l'expression 'Sang de bourbe' si chère aux Malefoy et aux Black…D'ailleurs il semblait qu'un sursaut de fierté sorcière française secouait tous les sorciers présents :

« Bien dit l'ancêtre ! Personne ne commande non plus aux Kervemec ! »

« Et personne n'impose sa loi aux Astadourian ! Mon arrière grand-père a massacré une horde de loups-garous turcs avec sa seule baguette, alors c'est pas pour s'agenouiller devant le ministère ! »

« Et moi, je prouverais que les sorciers nés de parents moldus peuvent être autre chose que des sales arrivistes bouffis d'ambition ! », brailla presque Eymelie en brandissant un poing vengeur.

Le papé eut l'air ravi.

« Alors, vous en êtes tous ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça, même Neville, qui avait paru au début réticent à prendre part à un nouveau plan foireux du Survivant. Il semblait que l'arrivée du papé avait redonné du baume au cœur à tout le monde.

« Parfait. », dit ce dernier. « Suivez-moi. »

oOoOoOo

Au grand étonnement de Harry et, à voir leurs têtes, à celui des autres membres du groupe, le papé les conduisit droit à la Cacahouète, qu'ils atteignirent après un bon quart d'heure de marche dans la garrigue obscure.

« Mais papé, et maman ? », demanda Eli d'une petite voix.

« Ta mère et ton frère sont avec Dumbledore ; ils réfléchissent à la situation avec l'Ordre. Et de toutes façons, elle ne s'opposerait pas à ce que nous agissions de notre côté. N'oublie pas que les Quercevalles et les Trencavel… »

« …sont les deux familles les plus unies qu'il y ait jamais eu dans toute l'Histoire de la sorcellerie française, de par les nombreux mariages qui ont eu lieu entre elles, je sais… », soupira Elianor en récitant ce qui semblait être une maxime qu'elle avait apprise par cœur dès son plus âge –ce qui était en vérité le cas.

Le chat hocha la tête avec satisfaction, avant de prononcer l'habituelle comptine, et, étrangement, sortant son antique baguette magique d'on ne sait où, s'entailla la patte, et posa la coupure sanguinolente contre la barrière, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Qu'est ce que… ? », demanda Elianor, abasourdie.

« Une nouvelle sécurité provisoire. », fit le papé. « La porte ne s'ouvrira que si elle reconnaît le sang d'un des membres de la famille. Il faut nous prémunir contre une éventuelle intrusion de ces sales Mangemorts ! »

Le petit groupe pénétra enfin dans le moulin silencieux et obscur. Le chat alluma plusieurs lampes d'un coup de baguette, et ils entrèrent à la queue leu leu dans le vaste salon. En passant sous le porche de pierre, le seul mur encore debout de l'ancienne Noisette au Pastis, le regard de Harry accrocha la maxime occitane qui y était gravée, et se rappela de ce Johan avait dit…''_Etranger,_ _En ces lieux invité,_ _Sois donc bien avisé,_ _Qu'en ce très humble foyer,_ _Reposent à jamais les Sept Clés_''. Finalement, ce n'était pas une simple légende…

L'ancêtre d'Elianor leur ordonna de se rassembler autour de la cheminée, et de sortir leurs baguettes :

« À partir de maintenant, tout ce que vous connaissez n'est plus. », dit-il de sa voix grave et rocailleuse que lui donnait l'accent occitan. « Soyez prudents, car cela fait bien longtemps que personne n'a plus emprunté cette voie-là… »

Les neuf adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets, et Elianor eut un petit rire nerveux :

« Toujours à exagérer le vétéran… »

Le papé la foudroya du regard, puis plaça sa baguette sur le nez du chat de pierre qui ornait le manteau de la cheminée. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et une lueur dorée s'échappa de la baguette, colorant lentement le nez du chat sculpté, puis ses babines, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa tête toute entière, et finalement, son corps. L'animal, à présent parfaitement baigné d'un halo doré, s'étira lentement, bâilla, et regarda les gens lui faisant face. Harry se demanda si l'animal de pierre allait leur poser une énigme à la con, comme celle que le Sphinx du labyrinthe lors de la Troisième Tâche. C'était oublier qu'il était l'hôte d'une famille de fous, et que même leurs gardiens magiques se devaient d'être totalement secoués de la calebasse.

« Ouais, c'est pourquoi qu'tu m'réveilles ? », demanda le chat de la cheminée, d'une voix gouailleuse qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans une poissonnerie.

« À ton avis ? », aboya le vrai chat (ce qui est un comble).

« Owww…Ça v'dire qu'tu m'as enfin ram'né la poule au pot que j't'avais commandée en 1584 ? »

Le papé se passa la patte sur la figure en signe d'exaspération ; Harry l'avait déjà vu faire ça quand il tentait de lui expliquer la prophétie de la fée qui le liait à Malefoy.

« Imbécile ! Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ! »

« Ouais, d'ac'…Dans c'cas, j'prendrai ce nouveau truc moldu. Comment c'est qu'ça s'appelle, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Une '_pizza Margaretha_' ! »

« Ouvre cette porte, sac à puces ! », hurla le papé.

« Hé oh, j'sais même pô qui t'es, et tu veux qu'j't'ouvre ? Tu t'prends pour qui ? »

Derrière le papé, les neuf ados avaient les yeux exorbités en suivant l'échange. Hermione secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, et levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis Guilhem de Quercevalles, crétin, et je vais te faire sauter de cette cheminée à coups de burin si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite ! »

« Oh, c'est toi Gugu ? Ça alors ! Bin, j't'avais pô r'connu dis donc, d'puis l'temps ! La famille, ça va toujours ? »

« _OUVRE CETTE CHEMINEE !_ »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, t'esquites pô, j'te quichais juste… »

Le chat doré taillé dans la roche fit un signe de tête, et lentement, très lentement, la cheminée pivota sur elle-même, dans un épais nuage de cendres et de poussière, qui firent tousser tout le monde dans la pièce. Enfin, quand les fines particules de suie se furent dispersées, neuf paires d'yeux constatèrent avec ahurissement qu'un trou béant avait remplacé la cheminée à la place précise que celle-ci occupait traditionnellement.

« Qu'est ce que… ? », répéta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée une Elianor abasourdie.

« Ça ? Ce sont les restes des souterrains de la Noisette ! La seule partie de l'ancien fief des Quercevalles qui est restée intacte après la destruction de la Noisette au Pastis, car de Montfort ne l'a jamais trouvée ! »

« Comment, jamais trouvée ? », fit Ron d'une voix étrangement aiguë. « Mais c'est juste derrière votre cheminée ! Comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? »

Le chat émit un bruit bizarre. Comme si le félin essayait de ricaner. Ce qui au final rendait quelque chose d'assez étrange, comme s'il essayait de cracher une boule de poils coincée dans sa gorge.

« Il ne les a pas trouvés car depuis toujours les souterrains, dans les vieilles familles, sont l'endroit où on cache tous les trésors…Donc, après le sac de la Noisette, c'est là que nous avons décidé de mettre les Clés en sécurité. Et donc, ce ne sont pas de simples souterrains ; et pour y accéder, il faut passer par Akshan. »

« Akshan ? », demanda Mélinée. « C'est qui ? »

« Le chat de la cheminée. Ou plutôt l'esprit qui prend la forme du chat. »

Comme visiblement, Hermione bouillait d'en entendre davantage, le papé poursuivit :

« Akshan est un ifrit. Un esprit du feu venu de l'orient, qu'un de nos ancêtres a ramené de l'Empire Moghol, bien avant ma naissance. Depuis, il est attaché à notre famille, un peu comme un elfe de maison, à la différence qu'il est quasiment immortel et que l'invoquer requiert beaucoup de force magique. Il prend la forme du chat en pierre de la cheminée parce qu'il trouvait que ça faisait 'classe', mais une fois il m'a menacé de se transformer en tas de purin pour garder les souterrains si je ne lui ramenais pas une marmite d'aligot dans le siècle qui suivait. En tous cas, il ne laisserait jamais passer quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille. Et même Volauvent ne pourrait le passer… »

« Qui ça ? », s'étonna Ron.

« Voldemort. », rectifia Elianor qui avait l'habitude des déformations linguistiques de son ancêtre.

« Bref, on va pas y passer la nuit, y me semble qu'on a autre chose à faire que de disserter sur cet imbécile d'ifrit boulimique ! », fit le papé pour couper court à toute discussion.

« Oh non… », gémit Hermione. « Dire qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien sur eux à la bibliothèque de Poudlard… »

« Allez, suivez-moi, il faut récupérer les Clés restantes maintenant ! », poursuivit le papé en s'engageant sans hésiter une seconde dans l'obscur boyau.

« Il a dit que c'était quoi dessous ? », demanda un Neville livide.

« Euh, des souterrains… », dit une Mélinée très pâle elle aussi.

« Oui, mais s'il faut en passer par là pour retrouver Malefoy, alors on en passera par là, un point c'est tout ! », rétorqua Harry en s'engageant à son tour dans le trou noir.

« J'ai peur… », gémit la voix de Neville avant que tous ne s'engouffrent à la suite de Harry dans le trou noir.

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Devant lui, il voyait vaguement quatre taches blanches avancer dans l'obscurité –les pattes du papé. Les murs tout autour suintaient l'humidité ; il avait l'impression de retourner dans les cachots de Rogue, mais des cachots abandonnés depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Heureusement, il sentait derrière lui la présence des huit autres, ce qui le réconfortait. Neville ne cessait de gémir, un bruit de gouttes tombait avec régularité sur la pierre humide et glissante du sol, une odeur de renfermé lui obstruait les narines, et il entendit Hermione marmonner dans son dos, au moment où ils franchirent une sorte d'arche en pierre brute :

« _Vous qui entrez, abandonnez tout espoir…_ »

Et la voix d'Eymelie répondit en un écho lugubre :

« L'Enéide, de Virgile…L'entrée aux Enfers… »

« 'core un truc moldu c'est ça ? », conclut Ron.

De fait Harry avait effectivement l'impression de tomber en enfer : le sol s'inclina brutalement, comme si le tunnel conduisait effectivement au centre de la terre. La chaleur commençait par ailleurs à se faire plus intense et plus étouffante. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils marchaient depuis qu'ils avaient passé le porche de pierre, et Harry sentait la transpiration coller à son t-shirt, ruisseler le long de ses tempes. Ses lunettes glissaient sans arrêt sur son nez, et plus d'une fois il essaya d'éponger son visage avec un pan de son t-shirt à tel point que celui-ci était également trempé. Ils avaient laissé leurs habits d'hiver à l'entrée, et pour une fois, c'était une bonne idée.

« On va encore marcher longtemps ? », gémit la voix de Mélinée à une distance qui lui semblait être des kilomètres derrière lui. « J'ai mal aux pieds ! », ajouta-t-elle, et à son intonation de voix, Harry sut qu'elle grimaçait.

Il faillit marcher sur le papé qui s'était brutalement arrêté devant lui. Derrière, il entendit Eymelie dire :

« Je t'avais bien dit de pas mettre des bottes à semelles compensées ! »

Puis David, presque en même temps :

« Tu veux que je te porte, Méli-chérie ? »

« Lâche-moi ou je crie au viol ! »

Suite à cet échange il y eut un violent carambolage, car David ne fit pas attention à ce qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée devant lui, la percuta de plein fouet ; la jeune fille trébucha sur Ron, qui s'écroula sur Neville, qui lui-même vient s'écraser sur le dos de Harry, qui faillit s'étaler par terre mais se retint de justesse à la paroi humide. Devant lui, les yeux du papé brillaient dans la pénombre, et il tança vertement les adolescents :

« Mélinée Astadourian ! Enlève ces stupides bottes et continue pieds nus ! Neville et David, faites attention à ne plus trébucher dorénavant ! À partir d'ici toute chute serait la dernière chose que vous feriez dans votre vie, c'est compris ? »

Neville émit un vague borborygme signifiant clairement qu'il était terrifié. David marmonna que s'il avait su il serait resté chez lui.

« Il n'est plus temps de faire demi-tour ! », trancha le papé, impitoyable. « Et les Sept Clés se méritent ! »

Avec ça, il leur enjoignit de tous allumer leurs baguettes pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait, et de la coincer derrière leur oreille avec un Sortilège de Glu, ou bien dans une des poches de leur pantalon, de façon à ce qu'elle continue d'éclairer la voie sans pour autant occuper une de leurs mains.

« Vous allez avoir besoin des deux, croyez-moi sur parole. », fit le papé.

Ils continuèrent leur périple ; le couloir ne descendait plus, mais le sol, à présent plat, était constitué non plus de pierre mal polie mais de terre battue. La chaleur semblait s'atténuer en revanche, et Harry sentit même un courant d'air ébouriffer ses mèches noires collées à son front par la sueur. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi quand le tunnel prit fin. Le papé prit soin de beugler un 'STOP !' retentissant, et pour cause. Le boyau obscur débouchait sur…rien. Harry sentit une vague de nausée le submerger quand il vit qu'à ses pieds s'étendait un vaste précipice, béant et obscur. L'air qu'il sentait provenait du fait qu'ils avaient débouché dans une espèce d'immense salle souterraine, dont le plafond se perdait dans les ténèbres. Elianor arriva à ses côtés :

« Papé, mais qu'est ce que c'est ici ? Où est ce qu'on est ? »

Le chat tourna ses yeux vers les neuf adolescents. Il désigna d'un signe de tête une étroite corniche d'une vingtaine de centimètres de large, qui serpentait le long de la paroi de pierre, surplombant le vide sur leur gauche. Harry tendit sa baguette dans cette direction, et son estomac fit un triple salto arrière : il ne pouvait pas voir la fin de la corniche, ce qui signifiait que celle-ci était probablement longue de plusieurs centaines de mètres voire d'un ou deux kilomètres.

« Au bout de la corniche, il y a un pont pour traverser de l'autre côté. », expliqua tranquillement Guilhem de Quercevalles. « Enfin, la dernière fois que je suis passé ici, il y était. »

« Et c'était quand ? », demanda la voix tremblante de Mélinée, qui frottait ses pieds nus, non loin d'Harry.

« Oh, il y a trois cents ans tout au plus. », répondit tranquillement le chat.

« Maman ! », couina Neville.

« Allons-y ! », poursuivit le patriarche, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Lentement, la petite compagnie se mit en marche, à demi terrifiée, à la queue leu leu, et le papé les engueula à plusieurs reprises sur leur vitesse qui ne dépassait pas celle d'une tortue asthmatique. Mais les adolescents refusèrent d'avancer plus vite :

« On a pas quatre pattes agiles nous ! », brailla Lorelei qui se cramponnait comme une possédée à la paroi de roche. « Facile à dire quand on est un chat, vous avez déjà emprunté cette foutue corniche sous votre forme humaine, vous ? »

« Mes pieds glissent ! », gémit Mélinée derrière elle.

« Tu serais déjà tombée avec tes semelles compensées, petite couillonne ! », rétorqua impitoyablement le papé.

« Tombée où au fait ? », demanda une Eymelie glaciale. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, cette petite escapade improvisée dans les fondations du moulin Quercevalles.

« Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. », répondit juste le papé. « Allez, dépêchez, on est presque au bout ! »

Les cent mètres suivants furent pénibles mais globalement sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que Neville pousse un hurlement strident qui manqua de faire chuter Mélinée, qui se raccrocha de justesse à Lorelei –elle-même agrippée à la paroi.

« Abrutie, t'as failli me faire tomber ! », aboya-t-elle, furieuse.

« C'est la faute à Neville ! », pépia Mélinée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nev' ? », s'enquit Hermione en tournant la tête vers l'arrière.

« J'ai perdu ma chaussure ! », couina le garçon au visage lunaire. « Elle vient de tomber dans le trou ! Comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça à ma grand-mère ? »

Juste devant Harry, le papé eut l'air inquiet :

« T'as perdu ta chaussure dans le trou ? Macarel, c'est pas le moment de traîner là… », marmonna-t-il, visiblement soucieux.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit le Survivant.

« Pose pas de question. Dépêchez-vous, plus que quelques mètres et c'est bon ! »

« Mais et ma chaussure ? »

Le papé se retourna, et cette fois l'exaspération le disputait à la colère dans ses yeux verts :

« Si tu veux mourir pour une godasse, vas-y, va la chercher, saute donc dans le gouffre ! »

« Mais avancez ! », gémit Mélinée. « Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre là, tout en bas… »

Cette fois, le papé ne prit même plus la peine de cacher son anxiété :

« Dépêchez-vous, nous devons atteindre le bout de la corniche, et vite ! »

Avec ça, il laissa passer Harry, puis Elianor, puis Hermione, puis tous les autres, jusqu'à Neville qui était dernier. Harry, tout devant, entendait ses instructions venant du fond :

« Continue à avancer, et essaye de baisser la luminosité de ta baguette ; les autres, ça vaut aussi pour vous ! »

La densité lumineuse baissa brutalement comme neuf baguettes diminuaient en même temps de luminosité.

« Normalement, tu devrais arriver sur un terre-plein, en cul-de-sac. », poursuivit la voix lointaine du papé.

Mais Harry ne voyait que la corniche, encore et toujours la même corniche qui semblait n'en plus finir.

« Je vois toujours rien ! », hurla-t-il en réponse au papé.

« Continue d'avancer alors ! Dépêchez-vous ! », cria la voix féline. « Et toi, ne perds pas ton autre chaussure, enlève-la si tu veux, mais range-la dans ton sac ! »

Pendant plusieurs secondes on entendit plus la voix du papé, mais une brusque secousse mit fin au calme relatif. Mélinée hurla de terreur car elle venait une fois de plus de se rattraper in extremis à Lorelei, qui, cette fois, bascula dans le vide pour de bon. Un autre tremblement agita violemment toute la paroi, semblant provenir des tréfonds du gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous leurs pieds. Mélinée se mit à crier encore plus :

« Elle est tombée ! Lolo est tombée ! »

Mais bizarrement, la voix de Lorelei hurla en écho à celle de Méli :

« Remontez-moi, tas de crétins, je glisse ! »

Sa voix était devenue suraiguë. Ron et David se précipitèrent à son secours ; la jeune fille était bel et bien tombée, mais elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de se raccrocher au bord de la corniche avant de basculer dans le précipice. Les deux garçons la tirèrent à nouveau en sécurité sur la corniche, mais elle était pâle et grelottante. Le papé arriva à leur niveau :

« Allez, allez, poursuivez, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps… »

Un autre spasme secoua la galerie toute entière.

« Plus vite ! », cria le papé.

Harry se forçait à avancer plus vite, mais la sueur, son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et les convulsions sporadiques qui agitaient l'ensemble des murs l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur le chemin. Il lui semblait qu'il vivait un cauchemar, un cauchemar très réel où une corniche surplombant un précipice n'avait jamais de fin, qu'il courait, courait en vain sur un chemin agité de séismes de plus en plus intenses et rapprochés, pour finalement tomber lui aussi dans le vide…Il allait s'arrêter pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front jusque sur ses sourcils, quand il vit enfin le terre-plein dont le papé avait parlé. Il courut presque pour l'atteindre, comme si son vertige l'avait définitivement abandonné, et posa pied sur la surface plane.

« C'est bon, je suis arrivé ! », cria-t-il, alors qu'Elianor prenait pied elle aussi sur le palier.

« Sur ta gauche ! », brailla le papé par-dessus le sourd grondement qu'un nouveau soubresaut de la terre provoquait. « Il y a une entrée sur ta gauche, une entrée de tunnel ! Entres-y ! »

Harry pénétra dans le boyau encore plus obscur que ceux qu'ils avaient auparavant traversés, avança de quelques mètres, et se heurta brutalement à un mur de pierre brute.

« Aouh ! C'est fermé ! C'est un cul-de-sac ! », cria-t-il.

Le papé, qui venait d'entrer dans l'étroit conduit à la suite de Neville, pressa les huit adolescents de s'enfoncer le plus loin possible dans l'abri, à l'instar de Harry, alors qu'à l'extérieur, l'ensemble du souterrain était désormais secoué de tremblements de plus en plus violents et continus.

« Je sais bien que c'est fermé ! », rétorqua l'animal. Il se tourna vers Hermione : « Pitchoune, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je vais faire glisser cette grosse pierre, là, et dès qu'elle sera en place, tu jetteras un Sortilège de Glu, compris ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, s'avançant vers l'entrée d'un air déterminé, et le papé leva sa baguette :

« _Wingardium Leviosa !_ »

Le gros rocher rond vint s'encastrer dans l'entrée du tunnel avec un bruit de raclement ; assez surprenant, il épousait parfaitement les formes de l'entrée du conduit.

« _Collaporta !_ », fit Hermione d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

Le papé alla s'affaler non loin de là, alors que le sol de la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient entassés vibrait légèrement sous leurs pieds.

« À quoi ça sert de mettre un tunnel en cul-de-sac dans un endroit pareil ? », haleta Neville, aussi rouge qu'un étendard de Gryffondor.

« C'est parce que cet endroit n'a jamais été un tunnel… », répondit la voix encore chevrotante d'Hermione dans la semi pénombre que seules perçaient les faibles lueurs dispensées par les baguettes.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! », coupa Eymelie. « Si ça, c'est pas un tunnel, c'est quoi alors ? »

La jeune Préfète de Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Harry vit qu'elle était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir à l'entrée du tunnel et qui puisse la mettre dans cet état.

« C'est un refuge… », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Pourquoi y a t-il un abri dans le souterrain sous le moulin des Quercevalles ?

A/ Pour se protéger d'un monstre qui y vit.

B/ C'est une pièce aménagée pour se reposer en cours de route. Elle est d'ailleurs équipée d'une cuisine américaine et de hamacs.

C/ C'est une salle au trésor !

D/ C'est la chambre secrète de Johan, là où il cache tous ses secrets honteux…

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on parle d'un mystérieux espion, où Eli est furieuse contre le papé…_


	33. Le réveil de la Vouivre

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Eh oui, décidément, c'est une habitude ! Quand on prend du retard une fois, on prend du retard tout le temps ! Surtout que désolées chers lecteurs, mais en raison d'emploi du temps peu compatibles entre les folles de Lukomax, ça va pas s'arranger ! En effet le chapitre 34 n'est pas encore tapé ! Alors, armez-vous de patience ! À partir de maintenant, les mises à jour de cette fic vont être **très aléatoires**, vous voilà prévenus ! Alors encore désolées pour la fin de ce chapitre (qui va peut-être paraître cruelle à certains d'autant qu'on sait pas quand la suite sera publiée…)

Pour le concours, les délibérations se déroulent, mais la réponse sera sûrement donnée au moment où Lilulle remontera en vacances chez Ritsu fin octobre !

**Bonne lecture à tous quand même !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 33**

**Le réveil de la Vouivre**

_Little Hangleton, Angleterre…_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps derrière les collines du petit village. Rogue était revenu dans la soirée, après avoir passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Dumbledore et des autres membres de l'Ordre. Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Narcissa, c'était que son fils bien-aimé allait bien –dans la mesure du possible. Celle-ci avait voulu l'accompagner, mais Rogue avait pointé, à juste titre, qu'elle n'était pas Mangemort, et que sans Marque des Ténèbres, on ne pouvait pas entrer dans le manoir Jedusor. Le Maître y avait veillé en plaçant sur la demeure un sort particulièrement fort de protection, en plus du sortilège de Fidélitas.

« Severus, il faudrait vraiment que vous trouviez ce Gardien du Secret ! », avait dit Dumbledore. « Ça nous aiderait grandement… »

Mais Severus ne savait pas qui c'était, pas plus que Lucius Malefoy ou Nott, avec lesquels il avait discuté après le repas. Finalement, il s'était résolu à ce que certains Mangemorts continuent à passer dans le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres même en son absence, puisque sa seule instruction à cet égard avait été qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait de contact trop poussé avec le petit blond. S'opposer trop franchement à ce que certains Mangemorts de haut rang ne viennent de temps à autre aurait d'ailleurs été déplacé. Et aurait conduit à le soupçonner de tramer quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, il contemplait pensivement l'âtre, en sirotant un Cognac, et non loin de là, sur un fauteuil en cuir, Lucius faisait basiquement la même chose que lui. Sauf que de temps à autre, au lieu de se lever pour se resservir comme Rogue l'aurait fait, il aboyait d'un ton autoritaire le nom de son fils, qui arrivait généralement ventre à terre, pour resservir à boire à son père.

« Tu sais Lucius, tu ne devrais pas traiter ton fils unique de la sorte… », fit le professeur des Potions alors que le blond regardait avec mépris son fils aller se rasseoir dans un coin du salon. « C'est le dernier héritier de ta lignée, que tu le veuilles ou non… »

« Il ne m'a apporté que des déceptions. Ce gamin a toujours tout fait de travers…Se faire battre dans toutes les matières par une Sang de bourbe à Poudlard ! Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais eu à subir un tel affront ! Quant à cette histoire avec Potter en boîte de nuit…S'il n'avait pas été promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains pour laver cet affront. »

Rogue vit du coin de l'œil Drago se ratatiner sur la chaise où il était assis.

« Drago, va te coucher. », dit-il.

Il suivit de l'œil son filleul trottiner hors de la pièce sans demander son reste, vêtu à nouveau de l'affreuse tunique rouge. Il ne mettait les habits de sa mère que quand les Mangemorts n'étaient pas là, ou dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

À peine Drago fut-il parti, que Nott entra dans le salon, se servit un verre de Brandy, et vint se vautrer non loin de l'âtre. Le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les craquements du feu dans la cheminée et l'horloge, qui sonna la demie de vingt-trois heures. Nott commençait à discuter de choses et d'autres, et lui et Lucius s'engagèrent dans une polémique stupide à propos des balais de course les plus puissants. Rogue, qui n'aimait pas les balais –cela lui rappelait James Potter –n'écoutait qu'à moitié, le regard fixé dans l'âtre, quand soudainement, un jet de flammes vertes en surgit, le faisant sursauter et sortir de sa léthargie.

« Quelqu'un arrive par la poudre de Cheminette ! », cria-t-il à l'attention des deux Mangemorts, qui commençaient sérieusement à s'engueuler concernant la vitesse d'accélération du Nimbus 2002.

Les deux autres hommes se figèrent, tandis qu'une forme sombre tourbillonna un moment dans l'âtre avant de s'immobiliser. La silhouette sortit du foyer ; mais aucun des trois hommes n'avaient la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait-il bien être. L'arrivant était semble-t-il frêle et de petite taille, son corps étant entièrement dissimulé par une lourde cape noire dont le capuchon rabattu empêchait de voir ne serait-ce que la couleur des cheveux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », fit Lucius, sans aucune aménité.

La forme sembla être secouée d'un léger rire, puis une voix claire dit doucement :

« Je dois parler au Seigneur. De toute urgence. »

Sa voix, sa façon de parler, de prononcer les mots, étaient bien spécifiques.

« Vous êtes étranger. »

Rogue ne posait pas la question ; c'était une constatation. À nouveau, ce petit rire cristallin.

« Et même étrangère. »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes autorisée à arriver chez le Maître comme ça, par Cheminette ? », demanda sèchement le blond.

La petite forme ne répondit pas ; elle releva juste sa manche gauche, révélant une Marque scintillante. Lucius eut un rictus méprisant :

« Vous êtes une Mangemort –et étrangère qui plus est –et vous ne savez pas que le Maître est parti en mission ? »

La silhouette encapuchonnée réprima un frisson :

« Je ne suis pas en contact permanent et direct avec le Maître. Je pensais qu'il serait là ce soir. Je l'ai contacté il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il ne m'a pas parlé d'un voyage. »

Rogue regardait la scène, les sourcils froncés. Et soudainement, sa mine s'éclaira :

« Attendez…L'espion…Le fameux espion secret du Maître en France, c'est vous ? »

Hochement de tête du capuchon.

« Je dois voir le Maître. J'ai des informations capitales à lui fournir. Et je ne peux rester longtemps. »

« Nous ne savons pas où est le Maître. », rétorqua Lucius, toujours aussi glacial. « Et j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes. Et comment vous obtenez ces _informations capitales_. À savoir, que Potter pelotait mon fils en boîte, par exemple. Ou que la gamine de Quercevalles allait revenir en toute hâte si elle apprenait l'attaque de sa maison et qu'il serait facile de lui tendre une embuscade pour enlever mon fils… »

L'inconnue dut esquisser un sourire sous la lourde capuche :

« Disons que je suis quelquefois au bon endroit au bon moment…Et que j'ai aussi la chance de connaître des gens particulièrement bien placés… » Elle fit une pause, et ajouta, après quelques instants de réflexions : « Et puis, j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec la 'gamine de Quercevalles' et que je connais très bien ses réactions dans certaines situations… »

« Une vengeance personnelle ? », sourit Lucius. « La meilleure des motivations… »

La figure dissimulée sous la cape fit un bref signe de tête :

« Alors, comment puis-je joindre notre Maître ? Une information telle que la mienne ne peut attendre, et en plus, je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'absenter longtemps sans éveiller les soupçons… »

Rogue se leva :

« Le Seigneur n'est pas là. Mais nous sommes tous trois ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Vous devriez nous livrer votre information. Soyez sûre que nous la lui feront parvenir et que nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires en son absence. »

La jeune fille dissimulée sous sa cape semblait toujours extrêmement méfiante. Elle finit par dire lentement, détachant chaque syllabe :

« Bien…Je suppose que si vous êtes là alors qu'il est absent, ça veut dire qu'il vous fait effectivement confiance…Et puis, ce que j'ai à dire ne peut pas attendre… »

« C'est bien joli que vous nous fassiez confiance, mais est ce que vous, vous êtes digne de la nôtre ? », coupa soudainement Nott, qui jusque-là, n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

La silhouette voilée eut un rire sec, sans joie.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez guère d'autre choix que celui de me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas pour l'instant me dévoiler. Dans les circonstances actuelles, ça ne serait guère…avisé. »

Les trois hommes observèrent un silence circonspect, et finalement Rogue reprit la parole :

« Très bien. Si le maître vous a fait confiance, alors je suppose qu'on peut en faire de même…Après tout, nul ne trompe le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » _Sauf moi_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement. « Alors, dites-nous ce que vous avez à dire. Soyez assurée que nous le transmettrons au Maître. »

L'informatrice prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler allait changer la face du monde.

« Le ministère français de la Magie est sens dessus dessous depuis un peu plus de vingt minutes. » Nouveau soupir. « Et j'en sais de source sûre la raison. La Vouivre de Puysorciers s'est réveillée. »

Un blanc s'installa, et dura quelques temps, avant que Lucius Malefoy ne le brise :

« Et ? », fit-il.

On ne pouvait distinguer les yeux de l'espionne, mais au vu du soupir exaspéré qu'elle poussa, nul doute qu'elle devait fusiller du regard le grand blond.

« Et ? », répéta-t-elle, agacée. « Ça veut dire que quelque chose l'a réveillée ! On a jamais vu une Vouivre se réveiller d'elle-même si ce qu'elle protège n'est pas menacé ! »

« Et qu'est ce qu'elle protège, au juste, cette Vouivre ? », dit patiemment Rogue.

Nouveau soupir d'exaspération. La forme sembla se résigner :

« Très bien. Je vais tout expliquer, mais vite. Je ne peux pas m'attarder. » Elle poussa à nouveau un long soupir : « En France aussi nous avons un Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Les Vouivres y sont toutes répertoriées, puisque ce sont des créatures extrêmement dangereuses, et très difficiles à réguler. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, elles se contentent de rester dans leurs grottes et de veiller auprès de leurs trésors. Seulement, si quelqu'un a le malheur de s'en approcher de trop près, elles réveillent leur puissance magique et peuvent devenir très agressives…Surtout celle de Puysorciers, en raison de sa proximité avec le village… »

Rogue essaya de deviner le regard impénétrable protégé par le capuchon sombre.

« Et en quoi cela est-il susceptible d'intéresser le Maître, que la Vouivre d'un coin obscur de France se soit réveillée cette nuit ? Les Vouivres sont des créatures belliqueuses qu'on ne peut maîtriser. Elles ne vivent que pour protéger le trésor qui leur a été confié et n'obéissent même plus aux sorciers qui à l'origine possédaient ce trésor et leur avait confié. Quel avantage pourraient-elles bien représenter pour le Maître ? »

« Absolument aucun. Sauf que celle de Puysorciers défendrait quelque chose qui serait susceptible d'exciter la curiosité de notre Seigneur, et qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis plus de deux cents ans… » L'espionne mystérieuse laissa intentionnellement passer un moment de silence. « On dit dans les bureaux du Ministère qu'elle protège quelque chose de très précieux appartenant aux Quercevalles… »

« Ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un chercherait à récupérer ce qui appartient aux Quercevalles ? », coupa Lucius. Visiblement, il avait appris à allumer ses deux neurones depuis sa visite au Ministère de la Magie en juin dernier.

La forme hocha la tête :

« Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire –et même, d'être persuadée– qu'il s'agit des Quercevalles eux-mêmes, car personne ne sait où se trouve précisément la cache de la Vouivre. Tout ce qu'on sait à son sujet, c'est qu'elle se terre quelque part loin sous le sous-sol de Puysorciers. Mais tout ce que je pourrais dire, c'est que si les Quercevalles cherchent à récupérer leur trésor ancestral, c'est sûrement pas pour faire une partie de strip-poker avec…surtout si c'est Guilhem, leur patriarche, qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Et Elianor est assez stupide pour s'embarquer dans des aventures aussi rocambolesques…Elle et ses amies Astadourian et Baccioni sont sûrement aussi stupides que Potter et sa cour de Gryffondor, et je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir le même sens du chevaleresque grandiloquent…Reste à savoir l'intérêt pour eux d'aller réveiller une Vouivre… »

« C'est forcément mauvais pour nous. », conclut Nott. « Il nous faut prévenir le Maître et mettre au point un plan…Severus, qu'en penses-tu ? Est ce qu'il faut _vraiment_ s'en inquiéter ? Ou est ce que ce ne sont que des gamineries puériles ? »

Ledit Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Il songeait à la meilleure façon de prévenir Dumbledore –s'il n'était pas déjà au courant –tout en ne prenant pas le risque de voir sa couverture dévoilée, car il était évident que dans sa question anodine, Nott le testait. Finalement, il eut un rictus, et dit lentement :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir le Maître le plus vite possible. »

Il ajouta intérieurement qu'il lui faudrait absolument faire parvenir un message à l'Ordre pour les tenir informés des avancées des plans des Mangemorts, car, selon toute vraisemblance, Potter, le merveilleux Potter, s'était encore embarqué dans une histoire à dormir debout, avec des souterrains, un chat qui parle, et un monstre furieux fraîchement réveillé d'un sommeil bicentenaire…

Derrière la porte du salon, tremblant, un garçon blond qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, se hâta de remonter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre avant que son père ne le prenne en flagrant délit d'espionnage…

oOoOoOo

« Une _quoi _? », suffoqua Ron.

Hermione avait l'air terrifié, alors que les grondements redoublaient d'intensité à l'extérieur de leur abri précaire, faisant vibrer les parois de pierre.

« Une Vouivre. Dehors. Enorme. », répéta-t-elle.

S'exprimer en monosyllabes n'était pas habituel à Hermione : elle devait être pétrifiée de terreur pour ne pas se lancer dans une de ses explications encyclopédiques. À la lumière vacillante des baguettes, Harry constata qu'Elianor avait perdu toutes les couleurs qui lui restaient aux joues, tout comme Neville et Lorelei, aussi expressifs que des cadavres.

« Une Vouivre ? », s'étrangla la Languedocienne d'une voix suraiguë. « Ne me dis pas que vous avez invoqué une _Vouivre_ pour garder ces putains de Clés ? »

Elle s'adressait manifestement à son aïeul, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait par ailleurs inhabituellement calme, et ne faisait pas ses habituelles observations narquoises, peuplées de 'petite couillonne'. De fait, il paraissait très las, comme si brusquement, ses huit cents lui retombaient sur les épaules. Mais Elianor avait l'air hors d'elle :

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas la neutraliser ? Tu attends qu'elle vienne nous détruire ? »

Le papé leva ses yeux verts vers les adolescents qui l'entouraient, et prit la parole d'une voix enrouée :

« À l'époque, nous ne savions pas que les Vouivres étaient des animaux si puissants. Nous pensions pouvoir les garder sous contrôle. Mais malheureusement, nous les avions sous-estimées…et quand elles ont commencé à échapper au contrôle de ceux qui leur avaient confié leur propre trésor, il était trop tard…Il y en avait déjà des dizaines et des dizaines dans toutes les grottes et souterrains de la France sorcière, gardant jalousement des trésors qu'elles s'étaient accaparées. Tout comme celle de Puysorciers, qui garde notre trésor –les Sept Clés des Citadelles –depuis les fils d'Aude. »

« Ça veut dire que personne n'a pu s'approcher de ces fichus Clés depuis tout ce temps ? », fit Elianor.

« Oh, bien sûr que si. Moyennant quelques risques, quelques uns de mes descendants ont pu atteindre les Clés, mais en l'absence d'héritière, elles se révélaient inutiles une fois arrivé à Montségur. Mais depuis deux cents ans, personne ne s'y est risqué. Il faut dire que cette fois là, ton arrière arrière arrière arrière-grand-père l'a payé de sa vie, ce qui a considérablement refroidit l'enthousiasme de ses descendants…Je n'ai pu que récupérer son corps. »

Le silence tomba entre les occupants de la grotte.

« Mais, je ne comprends pas quelque chose… », avança timidement Harry. « Avec les pouvoirs de la Coupe, vous ne pouvez pas neutraliser cette Vouivre ? Je veux dire, l'autre jour j'ai vu Elianor créer un bouclier qui a dévié tous les sorts d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts, un simple dragon des cavernes ne devrait pas poser de problème… »

« Harry ! Quand est ce que tu te décideras à emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque ? », fit Hermione d'un ton agacé. L'encyclopédie était visiblement de retour, ne pouvant laisser passer ce manque flagrant de culture, et ce, malgré la terreur qu'elle ressentait. « La Vouivre n'est _pas_ un 'dragon des cavernes', c'est une créature magique des plus dangereuses ! Elle tire ses pouvoirs d'un diamant unique qu'elle a sur le front, qui lui sert également à voir car elle est aveugle ! Elle est indomptable et n'a d'autre but que la protection du trésor qu'on lui a confié, et même les maîtres qui lui confié ne peuvent en général plus l'approcher pour le dilapider ! (1) Seulement, les sorciers, notamment en France, s'en sont rendu compte trop tard, et le temps qu'ils réagissent, beaucoup de trésors étaient déjà inaccessibles. Le seul moyen de passer la Vouivre est d'attendre qu'elle aille se baigner dans un lac souterrain, et qu'elle enlève son diamant, une fois tous les sept ans, ou de diminuer au maximum sa puissance magique pour passer inaperçu, et se faufiler pendant qu'elle dort… »

Le papé poussa un soupir.

« Oui, normalement, c'est ce qui aurait dû être le cas, si le pitchou pas dégourdi n'avait pas perdu un des ses sabots dans son antre…Parce que l'autre solution est impossible pour l'instant, elle s'est baignée il y a trois ans, et je crois qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre encore quatre ans qu'elle enlève son œil de diamant… »

Neville se tassa au fond de la grotte alors qu'un rugissement fit à nouveau trembler les fondations de la grotte.

« Elle a l'air sacrément de mauvaise humeur en tous cas… », commenta la voix chevrotante de David.

Le papé se roula en boule devant l'entrée de la cache.

« Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Il faut attendre qu'elle se calme toute seule. Même avec la puissance de la Coupe, je ne pourrais pas la renvoyer d'où elle vient. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est renforcer la protection magique de l'abri en attendant qu'elle se rendorme –tant que nous ne bougeons pas d'ici, nous sommes en sécurité. » Il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. « Ce satané Akshan m'a pris tellement de force magique pour être invoqué, je dois me reposer un peu… »

Le silence retomba dans la cave, seulement troublé de temps à autre par les tremblements convulsifs des parois et les vagissements du reptile monstrueux qui cherchait en vain les intrus qui lui avaient balancé une basket sur la tronche. Harry l'entendait indistinctement tempêter en Fourchelangue derrière la lourde paroi de la caverne rocheuse : ''_Foutredieu, où sont ces manants qui ont osé m'éveiller ? Que je les estrangle ! Que je leur arrache les viscères un par un ! Et en premier lieu, le maroufle qui a osé m'assaillir avec cet estrange brodequin mou ! Palsembleu !_'' C'était là qu'on voyait que la Vouivre vivait dans cette caverne depuis le milieu du 13ème siècle et n'avait eu que peu de contact avec l'extérieur. Le jeune sorcier, qui seul pouvait la comprendre, eut un léger sourire.

« Ça me rappelle la deuxième année… », dit alors Harry. « Avec le Basilic. »

« Et comment tu l'avais neutralisé, ce truc ? », demanda Elianor, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. « Parce que si tu pouvais faire de même, ça nous aiderait bien, vois-tu ! »

« J'avais une épée et un phénix lui a crevé les yeux… »

« Et on sait que c'est dur de rendre aveugle une créature qui l'est déjà. », soupira Eymelie.

« Et puis, va crever un diamant… », fit remarquer judicieusement Mélinée.

« Quel con, ce Serpentard, il aurait dû mettre une Vouivre pour garder sa Chambre des Secrets… », dit Ron. « Plutôt qu'un Basilic qui crève pour un oui ou pour un non… »

« Hé ! Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si Fumseck n'avait pas pu lui crever les yeux ! », protesta Harry.

« Oui, mais une Vouivre n'aurait jamais obéi à Voldemort… »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, Mione, quel con, ce Serpentard ! Peut-être que la Vouivre aurait bouffé Tu-Sais-Qui… »

« Euh…Bon, bref, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même… », acheva Hermione.

« Ça met longtemps à se calmer ces trucs-là ? », demanda d'un ton peu assuré David.

« Ça dépend. Des fois une heure, des fois un mois. », fit juste la voix de plus en plus caverneuse du papé.

« Ça me laisse le temps de me refaire le vernis des ongles de pied en tous cas. », conclut Mélinée en sortant de son sac à dos un petit pot de vernis rose phosphorescent.

oOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'une main insistante lui secoua l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt ; une vive lumière venait de lui agresser la rétine.

« Debout ! », fit la voix autoritaire de sa Gryffondor préférée. « Il est temps de reprendre la route ! »

« Hmmmffff… », fut la seule réponse intelligible qu'elle obtint.

« Allez, un effort, Harry ! », reprit la voix d'Hermione, accompagnée d'une main qui faillit lui déboîter l'épaule tellement elle la serrait fort.

Cela acheva de convaincre Harry de se lever avec une certaine mauvaise humeur ; il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une poignée de minutes. À la réflexion, peut-être qu'il n'avait effectivement dormi qu'une poignée de minutes ; il passa hâtivement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Ça fait cinq heures que tu dors, on voulait pas te réveiller… », dit Hermione d'une petite voix. « Je veux dire, t'avais l'air tellement fatigué…On s'est dit qu'on allait te laisser dormir un peu, le temps que le papé récupère… »

Ledit papé était en train de faire les cent pas devant l'entrée de la grotte, discutant avec sa descendante en occitan. Harry cligna des yeux. L'entrée de la grotte n'était plus fermée, et l'ouverture laissait à présent passer un flot de lumière dorée. Il désigna le trou béant dans la roche :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où est passé le rocher ? Et où est passé le monstre, là ? »

Hermione eut une moue mi-figue, mi-raisin :

« La bonne ou la mauvaise ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La bonne nouvelle ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ? »

Harry eut un geste fataliste.

« Dis toujours la mauvaise, on verra si la bonne me réconforte après… »

« La mauvaise, c'est que la Vouivre a crevé le plafond de la caverne dans sa colère et que tout le monde peut découvrir à tout moment où est planqué le trésor. La bonne, c'est que Mélinée a endormi la Vouivre. »

« Comment ça ? », s'étrangla Harry en coulant un regard interloqué à la petite sorcière qui arborait aujourd'hui des cheveux d'un rose pétant assorti à son vernis à ongle.

« Eh bien, disons pour résumer qu'elle s'est peint les ongles avec son vernis, que l'odeur nous a fait suffoquer, que j'ai créé une sorte de conduit d'aération provisoire vers l'extérieur, et que jusqu'à présent, on ignorait que le vernis à ongles était un très fort soporifique pour les Vouivres…Bref, elle s'est rendormie, et en gros, la voie est libre… »

Harry eut clairement l'air abasourdi et ne put rétorquer qu'un : « Oh… » qui lui parut à lui-même totalement débile. Soudain, à l'entrée de la caverne, le papé leva sa baguette, murmura une incantation, et le rayon de soleil qui filtrait du plafond défoncé du sous-sol se tarit instantanément.

« Je crois qu'en fait le papé vient de remédier à la mauvaise nouvelle… », dit simplement Hermione en constatant que la voûte venait de se reconstituer d'elle-même comme si une Vouivre furieuse ne l'avait pas éclatée quelques temps auparavant.

Bientôt, la voix du papé retentit à nouveau :

« Allez, tout le monde debout ! Il est temps de repartir ! Nous ne sommes plus loin ! Et surtout, ne faites pas de bruit ! »

Visiblement, sa fatigue était passée, songea Harry en se levant avec difficulté, due à ses courbatures d'avoir dormi par terre.

« Mélinée, petite couillonne, surtout, garde ta peinture d'ongles à portée de main ! »

« Vernis à ongles, on dit, papé ! »

« Peu importe, tant que ça endort ce monstre… »

Le Survivant sentit que la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait risquait fort d'être riche en événements…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

1) La Vouivre, sainte patronne des banquiers et des assurances-vies :D

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

À votre avis, qui est l'espion de Voldemort en France ?

A/ Opale Dumoulin c'est sûr ! Y a qu'elle pour en vouloir autant à Elianor !

B/ Benoît ! Pour se venger du fait qu'Elianor n'ait pas voulu sortir avec lui et lui préfère un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et en plus, il prend du Polynectar pour se camoufler en fille ! Dangereux psychopathe, va !

C/ Mélinée ! Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait jamais eu un vernis aussi toxique…

D/ Je sais pas… Les auteures sont tellement dingues que ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! ;D

_Dans le prochain chapitre : eh bien comme il n'est pas encore terminé, c'est un peu dur à dire…Vu le retard que nous avons pris pour cette fic, nous le répétons : **les mises à jour seront irrégulières (et non plus hebdomadaires comme nous vous avons habitués jusque là !) **Donc pardon pardon pardon, mais le chapitre 34 risque fort de se faire désirer ! Mais vous connaissez un moyen de nous remotiver :** DES REVIEWS !**_


	34. La salle des Clés

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Hello vous tous ! Encore mille fois désolées du retard ! Lulle et Ritsu sont inexcusables, elles ont passé presque une semaine ensemble, et n'ont pas publié de nouveau chapitre ! Même rien écrit du tout ! Mais comment ce fait-ce nous direz-vous ? Réponse simple : elles ont préféré picoler ! (Maintenant que Lulle est loin de sa Ritsu et de sa Maxou, on en profite !)

Bref, encore un chapitre en retard, snif !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 34**

**La salle des Clés**

Le papé ayant réparé le plafond, on aurait pu dire que les dégâts avaient été limités, mais celui-ci semblait étrangement renfrogné lorsque la petite troupe décida de se remettre en route :

« Ces fouineurs du ministère doivent déjà être au courant du réveil de la Vouivre, même si j'ai réparé le plafond…Ça nous arrange pas tout ça… », maugréa-t-il.

Il s'étira légèrement, et regarda d'un air réprobateur les jeunes gens autour de lui :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir activer maintenant ! L'aurore s'est à peine levée, et faudra pas attendre bien longtemps pour que les gens du ministère rappliquent… »

Harry ne tarda pas à se mettre en route à sa suite, sentant que le vénérable animal était en rogne –et le fait qu'Elianor l'ait suivi sans broncher avait tendance à corroborer cette théorie. Une fois hors de l'abri, le chat montra d'un signe de tête un pont en étroit, jeté en arc de cercle au-dessus du précipice.

« Nous allons passer par là ; normalement, si je me souviens bien, la Salle des Clés se trouve pas loin derrière. » Il tourna ses yeux verts sur Mélinée : « Et toi, petite couillonne, tiens ta peinture à portée de main, on sait jamais. »

Harry regarda dubitativement le petit pont de pierre ; un gémissement quasi inaudible –probablement en provenance de la gorge de son meilleur ami –lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.

« Mais ce…euh…pont, il va pouvoir tous nous porter ? », demanda le Survivant, alors que le papé posait le premier coussinet dessus.

Le chat se retourna et le foudroya du regard :

« Bien entendu ! C'est un Quercevalles qui l'a fait ! » Il renifla dédaigneusement comme si ce simple fait suffisait à justifier sa solidité, et avança bravement sur l'étroite passerelle : « De toutes façons, si tu veux retrouver ton beau blond, t'as pas le choix. »

Le Survivant inspira fortement avant d'emboîter le pas au papé ; il entendit derrière lui Hermione l'imiter, probablement suivie de près par Elianor et les autres.

« Ah ! », fit le papé une fois qu'il fut à peu près à un quart du chemin et que les traînards du groupe se décidaient à poser le pied sur le pont. « Au fait, Lorelei, tu fermes la marche, et tu surveilles le petit pas dégourdi qui a fait tomber sa chaussure hier. »

« Pourquoi moi ? », grogna celle-ci.

« Parce que t'es Préfète. », rétorqua David.

« Eymelie aussi est Préfète ! »

« Eymelie est déjà devant, elle suit Hermione. », rétorqua la voix d'Elianor, étonnamment lointaine aux oreilles de Harry.

« Avance, en attendant, tu bloques tout le monde ! », beugla la voix de Mélinée.

« Moins de bruit et dépêchez-vous ! La Vouivre est endormie, mais pas morte ! », cracha le papé. Ce qui eut au moins l'effet de calmer tout le monde, et de permettre une progression rapide.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche précautionneuse, Harry eut enfin le bonheur de mettre le pied de l'autre côté de l'abîme, indemne, mais ayant la sensation d'avoir traversé au moins la moitié de la France. Les autres arrivèrent au compte-goutte autour de lui : Hermione, Eymelie, David, Ron, Elianor, Mélinée, Neville et enfin Lorelei, qui fermait la marche en faisant la gueule (''_Et si moi j'm'étais pété la gueule, qui s'rait v'nu m'chercher, on se l'demande !_''). Quand la grande Préfète de Vampiglams posa le pied sur le plancher des vaches, Harry avait déjà observé le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Comme de l'autre côté, un boyau s'ouvrait devant eux ; mais contrairement à l'autre rive, celui-ci n'était pas seulement un abri car il semblait se poursuivre –et non pas obstrué au bout de dix mètres. Il sentit la présence d'Elianor à ses côtés.

« Est ce qu'on doit aller par là ? », demanda la jeune fille.

« Oui. Ce chemin n'est pas bouché. Il mène à la Salle des Clés. », fit le papé, qui n'amorça cependant aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait prendre la tête de la procession. Harry vit distinctement sa descendante lui jeter un œil interloqué, mais il haussa les épaules, retroussa ses babines et dit juste : « Il me semble que je ne suis plus le plus indiqué pour passer devant, désormais… »

Comme Elianor semblait hésiter, Harry lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir, sa baguette allumée les précédant. Le Survivant estimait qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, et qu'il fallait agir à tout prix. Il entendit derrière lui le bruit des pas des autres qui les suivaient, et cela le rassura indéniablement –malgré la déroute au ministère de la Magie en juin, ses amis continuaient de lui faire confiance…Au bout d'une demi-heure de trébuchements et de glissades sur le sol argileux de la grotte, la petite troupe, toujours menée par Elianor –qui s'était entre temps défaite de l'emprise d'Harry pour marcher fièrement en tête –déboucha dans une vaste salle souterraine. Le plafond devait culminer à dix mètres de hauteur, et Hermione, en tenant sa baguette allumée à bout de bras, ne put qu'en voir le bout des stalactites. Devant eux, une unique et lourde porte de bois massif cloutée de fer, à la poignée en forme de gueule de chat, devant s'élever à plus de quatre mètres de hauteur. Harry se rapprocha, et distingua, gravé en lettres d'argent au-dessus du linteau, la devise occitane qui lui avait déjà été donné d'entr'apercevoir au Moulin (1). Hermione s'en approcha, confiante comme à son habitude :

« _Alohomora !_ », prononça-t-elle distinctement.

Mais le déclic de serrure tant attendu n'eut pas lieu. Pas même un craquement de pêne. Froncement de sourcil de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard :

« _Alohomora !_ », répéta-t-elle.

En vain.

« La porte doit avoir été scellée par un sort. Tu l'ouvriras pas comme ça. », fit remarquer Eymelie.

« Ouais, tu t'es cru chez ta mémé ? Tu crois qu'ils laisseraient leurs trésors à la portée de n'importe quel crétin ? _Alohomora_ et hop, à nous le trousseau de clés ? », renchérit Lorelei –visiblement encore de mauvaise humeur.

Le papé s'approcha de la porte.

« La pitchoune aux cheveux rouges a raison. La porte est scellée par un puissant maléfice pour que seul un Quercevalles puisse l'ouvrir et pénétrer dans la salle. »

Elianor eut l'air inquiet :

« Je suis censée faire quoi alors ? C'est moi qui dois dire la formule ? »

Le chat eut un bref rire amer.

« Non, comme toute bonne porte magique, elle exige un sacrifice de celui ou celle qui veut l'ouvrir… »

La jeune héritière perdit plusieurs strates de couleurs :

« Je te préviens, je me couperai pas un doigt… »

« Couillonne ! », rétorqua l'animal. « Evidemment qu'il ne faut pas te mutiler. Il faut juste quelques gouttes de ton sang. Tu sais bien que la magie ancestrale était avant tout basée sur le sang et donc, sur sa pureté. Notre famille n'y a pas fait exception, et je pense que ma fille –ton aïeule –a dû protéger le Calice par ce biais-là. Tant que le sang Quercevalles est vivant, il existe un moyen de pénétrer là-dedans… » Il s'écarta légèrement. « Mon sang ne pourrait l'ouvrir ; il a été trop altéré par le temps et par mon aspect. À toi l'honneur, petite couillonne. » Au regard effaré que lui jeta Ron, le chat précisa : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, une petite entaille suffira. »

Alors qu'Elianor sortait une petit couteau de poche –semblable à celui que Sirius avait autrefois offert à Harry –et s'entaillait la main de façon à ce que quelques gouttes de sang affleurent sur sa paume, le Gryffondor à lunettes pensa que cette façon barbare de sceller les portes ne déplairait sûrement pas à Voldemort (2). La jeune fille plaqua sa main ensanglantée contre le panneau métallique de la porte, et se recula vivement au bout de quelques secondes.

« La porte ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « Elle est devenue brûlante ! »

Effectivement, les battants s'étaient mis à rougeoyer dans la pénombre dès que le sang eut imprégné les boiseries de la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, la devise de la famille se mit à scintiller d'une lueur argentée presque éblouissante.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », maugréa la voix de Ron lorsque le scintillement argenté de l'inscription les ait effectivement aveuglés.

« C'est normal. », fit le papé. « La porte a reconnu le sang. »

Et effectivement, lorsque la luminosité s'estompa peu à peu, les neuf adolescents purent constater, ébahis, que l'imposante porte qui semblait l'instant d'avant inamovible, avait purement et simplement disparu. À la place, un porche en alcôve débouchait sur une sorte de couloir dallé de pierre, baigné d'une étrange lumière bleutée.

« Encore un couloir ? », fit une Mélinée visiblement déçue.

« Oui, mais celui-ci est aménagé et très court… », fit Hermione qui s'était aventurée sous le porche.

oOoOoOo

Les huit autres se précipitèrent à sa suite, pour constater qu'elle avait raison : ce n'était plus un simple boyau souterrain creusé à même la paroi, mais plutôt un corridor qui n'aurait pas fait dépareillé dans un château fort médiéval. Des pierres polies et froides, impeccablement taillées, s'alignaient sur les parois, le plafond et le sol, et par intervalle de cinq ou six mètres, un chandelier éclairait le couloir. Accrochés au mur, des tapisseries aux couleurs défraîchies bougeaient lentement, comme au ralenti, et des tableaux, visiblement anciens, égayaient l'aspect austère des lieux. Les personnages tendaient le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir les nouveaux venus, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater l'aspect classique des peintures, qui visiblement avaient été réalisés avant la Renaissance –toute notion de perspective était absente dans la majorité des toiles. Les sorciers et sorcières qu'ils représentaient étaient visiblement tous de la même famille : ils avaient pour la plupart les grands yeux verts étonnés que Harry avait déjà vu sur les portraits du papé, ou encore d'un bleu gris froid comme ceux d'Alba, la femme du papé, ou encore des cheveux d'une couleur de miel clair. Les femmes étaient toutes vêtues de riches étoffes ondoyantes et opulentes, et possédaient toutes les mêmes cous fins et blancs, les mêmes petites mains menues parées de lourdes bagues, les mêmes coiffures compliquées à base de tresses et de résilles piquées de perles ou de fils d'or ou d'argent. Les hommes quant à eux étaient vêtus de tenues guerrières, diverses et variées selon les époques du Moyen-âge où ils avaient vécu, mais toutes frappées de la croix rouge à douze boules que Harry avait déjà vu sur la tenue du papé sur son portrait à la Cacahouète.

« La Croix occitane ? », s'étonna Hermione. « Mais je croyais que c'était un symbole moldu… »

Le papé la fusilla du regard :

« Avant d'être sorcier ou moldu, nous sommes tous _occitans_. », grommela-t-il. « Et cette famille, que ce soit sa branche moldue comme sa branche sorcière, s'est toujours battue pour l'indépendance de l'Occitanie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions dû choisir un autre blason que nos cousins moldus. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle ne se ferait jamais à la conception française des relations sorciers–moldus, surtout celle des Quercevalles, qui, s'ils revendiquaient avec fierté le haut rang que leur octroyait leur nom dans la hiérarchie sorcière, étaient tous farouchement opposés à une quelconque idée de discrimination avec les moldus –tout au moins, les moldus qui venaient du même bled qu'eux en France…

« Et tous ces gens, c'est qui ? », demanda timidement Neville, au moment où une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux immenses yeux verts se penchait presque hors de son cadre, et demandait d'une voix chantante :

« _Que son aqueles pichones ?_ »

Elianor rétorqua quelque chose dans le même idiome incompréhensible –même en mâchant un Idiomagum, ce qui énervait Hermione, qui ne supportait pas de pas comprendre quelque chose –et la jolie blonde rentra dans son cadre, l'air un peu boudeur. Le papé dit juste :

« Ce sont nos ancêtres ; les premiers des Quercevalles. Des débuts de la famille jusqu'à moi, puisque après, cette partie du château a été magiquement murée. »

Effectivement, plus ils avançaient vers le fond du couloir, plus les personnages peints avaient l'air éloignés dans le temps. Les derniers tableaux avaient été réalisés visiblement aux premiers temps du Haut Moyen-âge –peut-être même avant la fin de l'Antiquité. Le dernier portrait au bout du couloir était celui d'un sorcier à l'aspect sévère, vêtu d'une toge blanche, et d'une lourde cape noire retenue par une fibule à l'effigie de la croix occitane. Ses cheveux, couleur de miel comme ceux de ses descendants, étaient retenus par un fil d'or qui formait une couronne de laurier doré autour de son crâne. Il regarda passer les neuf jeunes gens avec un air désapprobateur, et quand Neville se risqua à lui jeter un œil, il hurla quelque chose dans une langue qui ressemblait vaguement à du latin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda Hermione au papé qui trottait à côté d'elle.

Le chat haussa les épaules :

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Le vieux Julius Quercevallus n'a jamais parlé qu'en gallo-romain ! »

À cet instant précis, Hermione heurta de plein fouet Mélinée qui avait stoppé net devant elle. La jeune fille, après s'être remise du choc, leva le nez, et vit que devant, Harry s'était arrêté, causant derrière lui un carambolage généralisé. Comme elle était curieuse, elle se mit elle aussi sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Le couloir débouchait sur une autre salle, dont la porte en alcôve était surmontée de l'inscription ''_Sala de Sèt Clau_''.

Les sorciers français présents n'avaient pas l'air de savoir trop de quoi cela retournait, songea Harry en voyant l'air ahuri de David, et donc que lui, en tant qu'Anglais, risquait fort de comprendre encore moins bien. Cependant, un coup d'œil à l'air émerveillé d'Elianor le mit sur la piste –et il vit qu'Hermione elle aussi avait fait les déductions qui s'imposaient. ''Salle des Sept Clés'', s'entendit-il prononcer.

« Ça alors, tu parles occitan toi ? », fit Elianor, ébahie.

« Non. Mais il l'a déduit. », rétorqua Hermione.

« Des Sept Clés ? », fit Ron, la bouche largement ouverte. « M'alors ça veut dire que c'est là qu'y a… »

« Mais c'est qu'il sait faire marcher l'éponge qu'il a entre les oreilles, Poil de Carotte ! », s'exclama Lorelei. Puis, se tournant vers les autres : « Et alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Que Viviane vous invite à entrer ? »

« Viviane ? », marmonna Ron vers l'arrière.

« Ouais, la fée. », dit Mélinée. « Tu sais, les Kervemec sont les Grands Druides de Brocéliande…Elle sort toujours des références celtiques bizarres… »

« Exactement, ma grosse ! On en a aussi des secrets cachés, j'peux t'le garantir, y a pas que ces fracassés du chaudron de Quercevalles qui ont leurs petites cachotteries familiales… »

« Pour l'instant, les secrets d'Eli nous suffisent ! », fit Harry, d'un air décidé.

Il s'avança vers l'entrée de la salle, d'où s'échappait la lueur bleutée qui baignait le couloir d'une douce clarté. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, et entrèrent dans une petite pièce circulaire, au plafond en arc de cercle. Six niches étaient creusées à même la paroi, et trois d'entre elles brillaient d'une lueur bleue –la même que celle du couloir. Et au centre de la pièce scintillait, sous une cloche de cristal, une clé d'or incrustée d'une croix occitane en rubis. Le piédestal sur lequel elle reposait était orné de six serrures enchâssées dans la pierre ; cependant Harry nota avec stupéfaction que trois d'entre elles semblaient hors d'usage, puisque trois clés étaient déjà enclenchées. Chaque serrure portant un nom gravé au-dessus, il constata que les trois déjà occupées étaient respectivement 'Aguilar', 'Usson' et 'Puivert'. Il leva les yeux : sous la clé d'or et de rubis se détachaient en lettres ciselées le mot : 'Peyrepertuse'.

« Oui. L'ultime forteresse. », fit la voix rocailleuse du papé derrière lui. « Il reste encore trois forteresses pour la protéger, heureusement. »

« Et…Qu'est-il arrivé aux trois autres ? », demanda timidement Hermione.

« Eh bien mes descendants ont bien entendu cherché à déverrouiller la protection qui menait au Calice Sacré, malgré le fait que je leur ai répété qu'en l'absence d'une héritière, ils ne pourraient y parvenir…Certains se sont entêtés, et sont parvenus à déverrouiller trois des six portes. Mais quand bien même ils auraient ouvert les cinq portes, Montségur serait resté fermé. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai forgé cette clé, et elle a été conçue pour ne laisser passer qu'une héritière. »

« Mais comment on fait pour ouvrir une des serrures ? », s'enquit Neville.

Ron, qui s'était rapproché d'une des trois alcôves encore éclairée, rétorqua :

« T'es vraiment pas malin, Nev'. Y suffit de prendre la clé, là, et de l'enclencher sous ce truc, comme les trois autres… »

« Petit couillon de rouquemoute ! », beugla la voix du papé, qui d'un coup de patte, égratigna durement le mollet du dernier fils Weasley. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on est si abrutis ? S'il suffisait d'enclencher des clés dans une serrure, y a des centaines d'années que la Coupe Sacrée aurait disparu ! »

« Mais là, y a bien des clés ? Et là, des serrures, non ? », protesta Ron.

« Oui, mais elles ne correspondent pas. Ces clés-là servent à ouvrir les _châteaux_, pas la serrure. », fit le chat en tendant la patte vers les trois clés rescapées qui scintillaient doucement.

Harry s'approcha de la clé la plus éloignée d'eux. Elle était beaucoup plus fine que les deux autres, elle aussi faite d'or, et incrustée d'améthystes brillantes. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur l'inscription gravée sous la niche qui l'abritait, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il pourrait y lire. 'Montségur'. Bizarrement, cette clé l'attirait. La dernière clé, celle qui permettrait l'accès à la Coupe…qui elle-même permettrait à Elianor de retrouver Drago…

« …clé qui permettra d'ouvrir le cadenas de cette pièce, voilà tout. »

La voix du papé le tira de sa rêverie, et il se demanda un instant ce que le chat pouvait bien avoir raconté.

« J'ai rien compris. », dit alors Ron.

''Merci vieux frère'', songea le héros du monde sorcier.

« Moi non plus, en fait. », poursuivit timidement Neville.

« Tant qu'on y est, y a des détails que j'ai pas saisi trop non plus… », acheva David, qui avait l'air effectivement perplexe.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as rien compris non plus, Harry ? », fit Hermione d'un air impérieux, celui qui disait '_Pitié, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons, ces mecs ! C'est le fait d'avoir un pénis, ou c'est autre chose qui les rend aussi débile ?_'

« Heu… », hésita Harry. Hermione se renfrogna.

Le papé soupira :

« Bien, c'est très simple. Il existe encore trois forteresses à ouvrir avant de pouvoir se rendre à Peyrepertuse, tout le monde a compris ça ? » Au nombre de 'oui' pas très assurés qui suivirent la question, le gros chat comprit qu'il avait bien fait de clarifier ce point en préambule. « Il faut donc, pour désactiver la protection, se rendre dans chacun de ces places fortes, avec la clé ici présente, pour l'ouvrir, et récupérer la clé qui y est cachée, et qui elle servira à ouvrir les cadenas. Une fois que les six clés seront enclenchées là, nous pourrons rejoindre Peyrepertuse et récupérer la Coupe. Des questions ? »

« Heu, elles sont cachées où dans le château ? », demanda David, l'air inquiet.

« Cachée, Stern, rappelle-moi la définition ? », aboya le papé.

« Ça veut dire qu'il faut fouiller un château entièrement puisque personne ne sait où sont cachées les clés ? », déduisit Eymelie.

« Exactement. »

« Ça va prendre un temps fou ! », s'écria Elianor. « On y est encore à Pâques ! »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut se séparer. Nous irons plus vite. », fit le papé, imperturbable.

« Se séparer ? », couina Neville.

« Oui, c'est logique. Il s'agit de faire des équipes équilibrées, et chacune aura pour mission de ramener la clé du château qu'elle doit inspecter… », poursuivit Guilhem de Quercevalles, imperturbable. « Bien, évidemment, Elianor, tu t'occuperas de Montségur. Harry, tu l'accompagneras. Et Mélinée aussi. J'irai au Quéribus, avec Eymelie, Ron, et David. Lorelei, Hermione, Neville, vous vous occuperez de Puilaurens. »

« Pourquoi nous on est que trois ? », gémit Neville.

« Hey ! Nous aussi on est trois ! », protesta Mélinée.

« Oui, mais vous vous avez Harry et une fille qui est capable d'envoyer Vous-Savez-Qui en Patagonie rien qu'en le regardant ! »

« Dis que j'sers à rien aussi ! », beugla Lorelei en essayant de lui coller un pain dans la face.

« Personne n'a dit ça. », intervint Elianor. « Tu es et as toujours été une très bonne sorcière. »

Harry nota qu'elle semblait légèrement tendue. C'était étrange comme tout à coup l'atmosphère semblait électrique. Le papé rompit la tension à sa manière :

« Bon, allez, les pitchous, c'est pas le moment de bader ici, on a des châteaux à ouvrir, une Coupe à récupérer, et un pitchou à ramener à l'oustal (3). » D'un geste de son antique baguette, il fit venir jusqu'à lui les trois clés d'or. Il tendit la première, épaisse, incrustée d'ambre, à Lorelei, la deuxième, ouvragée et ornée de topazes, à Eymelie, et enfin, la dernière, fine, faite d'or et d'améthystes, à Elianor, qui la rangea immédiatement dans sa poche.

« Pourquoi est ce que c'est les filles qui les ont ? », s'enquit Ron, un air mécontent sur le visage, zyeutant avec envie Eymelie qui accrochait la clé à une chaîne autour de son cou.

« Parce qu'elles sont plus responsables que les garçons, voilà tout ! », rétorqua le papé. « Et n'essaie même pas de me contredire, j'ai huit cents ans de pratique ! »

Il agita encore un coup sa baguette, et les sacs à dos de Neville, David et Harry se mirent à scintiller doucement :

« Accrochez-vous tous au sac du membre de votre équipe, je les ai transformés en Portoloin pour dans trente secondes. Chaque équipe atterrira devant le château qui lui incombe d'ouvrir ; cela peut prendre plusieurs jours de recherche, soyez patients et surtout _discrets_. À l'heure qu'il est, à cause de cette maudite Vouivre, _on _nous attend. Si vous avez le moindre problème, j'ai mis dans les sacs que j'ai ensorcelés trois miroirs magiques qui communiquent entre eux. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous en servir. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré la clé du château, vous rentrerez. »

Neville voulut protester, comme quoi ils n'avaient dans leur équipe ni Elianor, ni le papé pour leur faire un Portoloin pour rentrer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les sacs à dos ensorcelés se transformèrent tous trois en même temps en Portoloin et séparèrent les trois équipes avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase.

oOoOoOo

Le soir du mardi, Drago eut la déplaisante surprise de constater que l'humeur paternelle, déjà exécrable, s'était désagrégée en un instant, quand Anarazel était arrivé porteur d'une lettre d'aspect officiel.

« Un _**divorce** _?!??! Elle veut _divorcer _?!? », éructait-il dans le vaste manoir glacé. « Quelle _honte _! Quelle _infamie _! Des **_Malefoy_**, _divorcer _?! Elle est décidément aussi cinglée que le gamin qu'elle a pondu ! »

Quand Drago eut compris de quoi il en retournait –à savoir, une lettre de l'avocat de sa mère, qui lui envoyait des parchemins à remplir pour un divorce à l'amiable, qui comprenait la garde exclusive de leur fils et une pension alimentaire de trois mille trois cents Gallions par mois –il retourna dare-dare à sa chambre, et s'y dissimula autant qu'il le put. Son père finit néanmoins par le retrouver, et lui infligea plusieurs Doloris afin, visiblement, de calmer la fureur qu'il ressentait envers sa future ex-femme.

« Ce qui est bien avec ce sort, c'est qu'il ne laisse pas de trace. », avait dit Lucius en laissant Drago pantelant sur le sol. « Me menacer d'un _procès pour enlèvement d'enfant _! Ta mère et toi avez bien hérité des tares des Black ! »

Il eut un rire méprisant en quittant la chambre de son fils. Quelques instants après, Rogue entra discrètement, et releva l'adolescent blond, qui était resté par terre, à demi agonisant de douleur. Celui-ci était tellement faible que le maître des cachots de Poudlard dut le soutenir pour l'allonger sur le lit. Rogue lui fit boire une potion fortifiante, et chuchota tout en trifouillant dans ses flacons pour ne pas être entendu :

« Potter et sa bande d'amis sont apparemment partis à votre secours, Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils trafiquent, mais ils font un sacré remue-ménage. Je n'ai pu éviter de prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres –cela aurait fait suspect si je m'y étais opposé. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à les traquer, et le Maître lui-même écourtera probablement sa mission pour venir voir par lui-même de quoi il retourne. »

Le Serpentard leva des yeux gris délavés vers son professeur. En quelques jours de captivité, il semblait avoir reperdu tout le poids qu'il avait repris, et semblait plus pitoyable que jamais. Son chef de maison pensa fugacement qu'il le faisait intentionnellement. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les intentions du Seigneur Noir à son égard, il faisait tout, absolument tout, pour s'enlaidir. Mais à ce rythme-là, même Potter n'aurait pas envie de payer de sa personne. Le professeur posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève :

« Allons, Drago, il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre de la sorte ; ils viendront vous chercher. Vous savez bien que Potter viendra vous récupérer. Même s'il reste l'agaçant garçon dont la tête dépasse la superficie d'un stade de Quidditch, il a toujours le syndrome du sorcier charmant volant au secours des opprimés sur son Eclair de Feu… »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Mais il y a un Gardien du Secret pour le manoir, c'est impossible à trouver… », marmonna-t-il. Il gratta machinalement son collier en mithril. « Et puis moi, je ne peux pas en sortir, de toutes façons… »

« Allons, allons, vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un sortilège qu'on ne pouvait pas contourner ? Le sortilège de Fidélitas est un sortilège comme les autres. Et la famille de votre mère est dépositaire de traditions ancestrales. Siècle après siècle, les grandes familles sorcières ont réussi à se maintenir en place, les Black comme les Quercevalles et les Weasley, ou encore les Malefoy ou les Astadourian. Cela n'est pas dû qu'au hasard. » Drago ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et Rogue poursuivit avec un sourire en coin : « Toute grande famille sorcière dont l'origine remonte à plusieurs siècles a forcément quelque chose à cacher. Les Quercevalles plus que tout autre. Ils sauront déjouer le sort. »

Rassuré par les paroles de son parrain, Drago finit par sombrer dans un sommeil inquiet…

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

Et cette semaine, pour se faire pardonner du retard énooooooooorme que nous avons pris sur cette fic…en attendant le chapitre 35 (peut-être à Noël maintenant, lol) !

**OoO Le Bonus Débile OoO**

**-Mystère au Club Med-**

_Loin, très loin de là…_

Toute la journée, un minuscule colibri avait voleté dans tout le village de vacances ; il portait dans son bec long et étroit une mystérieuse petite lettre mauve cachetée avec un ruban argenté. Bien sûr, le personnel du Club avait essayé de l'intercepter, mais rien à faire, l'oiseau ne les laissait pas approcher de la lettre. Impossible de mettre la main sur lui de la journée. Il avait respectivement emmerdé les masseuses du SPA, les réceptionnistes à l'accueil quand ils décrochaient leur téléphone, et les moniteurs de catamaran. Il avait aussi interrompu une cérémonie de bienvenue destinée à trente et un Japonais et dix-huit Coréens, était tombé dans le potage du midi au restaurant principal, et avait effrayé les Italiens à l'aquagym. Enfin, à huit heures du soir, Takashi, le barman japonais, le captura avec un shaker à cocktail, et réussit à s'emparer de la lettre.

« _Dâku Lôdu ?_ », prononça-t-il avec son accent chantant d'Hiroshima en lisant l'enveloppe. « _Dare desuka ?_ »

Heureusement, Brian le chef de village, qui était Californien, parlait mieux anglais :

« _Dark Lord ?_ C'est quoi ce gag ? C'est bientôt Noël, pas Halloween ! »

« _Kurisumasu ?_ », demanda Takashi en essayant de décacheter la lettre. « _Itai itai !_ », cria-t-il quand l'enveloppe lui mordit le petit doigt.

La rumeur se répandit vite parmi les GO ; et à huit heures et demie, tout le monde savait qu'une mystérieuse lettre était arrivée par colibri à l'adresse d'un dénommé « Dark Lord » et qu'elle mordait tous ceux qui essayaient de l'ouvrir. Cette rumeur parvint même jusqu'aux oreilles d'un touriste anglais brun, aux yeux noirs, qui justement revenait de la plage, en tongs et draps de bain vert bouteille.

« …voulu ouvrir la lettre, elle lui a mordu le doigt ! », disait dans un anglais atroce une petite Française blonde à une Japonaise éberluée.

« On sait toujours pas qui est ce Dark Lord, alors ? », répondit la Nippone.

« Non, mais Brian pense que c'est un canular d'un GO. », acheva la bouffeuse de fromage.

L'esprit du touriste Britannique s'éclaira d'un coup :

« Ahem… », dit-il en amorce pour s'introduire dans la conversation de la sushivore et de la grenouillophage. « Quand je fais des jeux de rôles, j'ai souvent le pseudo de Dark Lord, vous croyez que je pourrais approcher cette lettre ? »

« Comment Tom ? C'est toi, Dark Lord ? Ça alors ! », dit l'Européenne.

« Et quelqu'un t'envoie des lettres par colibri ? », s'étonna la Tokyoïte. « Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui on peut écrire des lettres ? »

Quand Tom récupéra sa lettre, il promit de faire sa fête à Lucius qui lui avait envoyé cet oiseau ridicule en pensant qu'il ferait « plus local » au Club Med des Maldives, endroit comme chacun sait rempli de Moldus… (Mais que ne ferait-on pas quand on est Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître du Mal Absolu, pour passer des vacances tranquilles sans hurlement de terreur, de temps en temps !)

**OoO Fin du Bonus Débile OoO

* * *

**

**Notes : **

(1) Allez, pour ceux qui auraient oublié : _« Etranger __En ces lieux invité __Sois donc bien avisé __Qu'en ce très humble foyer __Reposent à jamais les Sept Clés. »_

(2) Et hop, une petite référence au vrai tome 6, ni vu ni connu… :D

(3) À la maison.

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

À votre avis, quelle équipe va trouver sa clé en premier ?

A/ L'équipe d'Elianor, c'est sûr, avec Harry le héros, Elianor la Warrior et Mélinée l'endormisseuse de Vouivre...

B/ Celle du Papé, si ça se trouve il sait même déjà où se trouve la clé...

C/ Celle de Neville, on ne s'y attend pas mais il pourrait trouver la clé par erreur (Oh ! Une clé ?)

D/ Aucune, ils vont se faire chier à les chercher mais ils vont en avoir marre alors ils vont laisser tomber Draco...

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on expéditionne dans l'inconnu…_


	35. La porte de Montségur

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence (de trois mois et des cacahuètes), voilà enfin le prochain chapitre des Harpies ! En tout état de cause, nous sommes désolées de cette longue interruption, mais on vous promet qu'à l'avenir, nous allons essayer, pour les quelques chapitres qui restent, de reprendre notre rythme de publication hebdomadaire, dans la mesure du possible !

**Un gros merci tout spécial à : octo, Margaux, Cyzia, Trinitytagada, Lelia Black, maiiya, Patmol, summertime02 et ness,** qui nous ont envoyé de petits mots de soutien qui font chaud au cœur, on espère que vous serez encore là pour ce chapitre, pour les prochains, et pour toutes nos fics !

Et aussi **un gros bisou à manini**, à qui on avait oublié de répondre dans la note ! Erreur impardonnable ! On espère que t'es toujours là, malgré notre oubli et notre longue absence ! Notre seule fan mexicaine compte beaucoup pour nous !

**Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture !

* * *

**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 35**

**La porte de Montségur**

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé sur les fesses, en plein milieu de ce qui lui paraissait être une vaste garrigue qui s'étendait à perte de vue, à peine ponctuée de temps en temps par un bosquet de pins parasol. Autour de lui, Elianor et Mélinée s'étaient déjà relevées. Mélinée avait jeté le sortilège de Pointe au Nord, et il entendit la voix d'Elianor gueuler :

« Ah, ça c'est utile, comment tu sais qu'il est au nord, le château !? »

« Bin, chais pas, dans tous les films moldus, ils font ça, trouver le nord… »

« Et depuis quand on fait comme les moldus, nous ? »

Harry jeta un œil inquiet autour de lui ; ces deux dindes faisaient tellement de bruit que les Mangemorts n'auraient sûrement aucune peine pour les remarquer.

« Euh, ça serait bien si vous faisiez moins de bruit, non ? », suggéra-t-il.

Elianor se tourna vers lui :

« Oui. On devrait partir tout de suite, la route est longue. »

« Ah bon, tu la connais, la route ? », demanda Mélinée en révoquant le sortilège.

Elianor la fusilla du regard :

« Comment, une Quercevalles qui connaîtrait pas la route d'une des forteresses que sa famille est censée protéger ? »

« Y a même pas un mois, tu savais même pas que ta famille protégeait quoi que ce soit ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Seulement je savais pas que c'était relié à ça ! Et même si je le savais pas, tous les Quercevalles savent où sont les Sept Citadelles, c'est une tradition ! »

Encore une fois, le Gryffondor se sentit obligé d'intervenir dans la querelle :

« Hum, euh…Ça serait bien si on y allait, à cette citadelle, justement ? »

« Oui, c'est par là ! », fit Elianor en pointant du doigt une colline massive devant eux.

« Par contre, il va falloir attendre la nuit. », annonça Mélinée d'un air un peu ennuyé.

« La _nuit _? », s'étrangla Harry.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses montra à Harry au loin une petite route en lacet, d'où on pouvait effectivement voir monter ce qui ressemblait fortement à un car de touristes.

« Dans la journée, c'est blindé. Si on veut visiter tranquillement, faut attendre le soir. », conclut Mélinée.

« Mais on va pas glander jusqu'à ce soir ! », protesta Harry.

Elianor avait déjà commencé à avancer en direction de la colline.

« T'as pas entendu ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ? », beugla Mélinée.

La Languedocienne se retourna :

« On se fera pas repérer. On a qu'à se faire passer pour des touristes, et trouver l'endroit où est la serrure. »

« Et après ? Tu comptes fouiller le château avec une armée d'Allemands et leur guide-interprète au cul ? », fit l'Arménienne.

Elianor poussa un soupir exaspéré, et Harry n'était pour sa part pas loin de s'ouvrir les veines : avec cette bande de nazes, il était pas prêt de sauver Malefoy.

« Ecoute, Méli, là, tu commences à me faire vraiment chier. Le papé m'a nommée chef du groupe, alors vous me suivez, un point c'est tout ! »

« Il t'a nommée chef de groupe ? Et quand ça ? », contra Méli.

« Quand il m'a filé la clé ! », hurla Eli.

« Il t'a filé la clé parce que t'es sa descendante, ça compte pas ! »

« Mais on s'en fout de qui est le chef ! », intervint Harry. « L'important, c'est de trouver cette clé le plus vite possible ! Et arrêtez de vous engueuler ! »

Eli balança un regard venimeux à sa copine, puis poursuivit ce qu'elle tentait de dire :

« Oui, l'important c'est de trouver l'endroit où est la serrure qui correspond à la clé ; après ça, on aura plus trop à se préoccuper des touristes. »

Harry hocha la tête, voyant où la jeune fille voulait en venir, mais Mélinée semblait toujours aussi perplexes :

« Et pourquoi ? »

Ce fut l'Anglais qui répondit :

« Hé bien je pense que ce qu'Elianor veut dire c'est que si y a une clé, c'est qu'elle doit mener à un endroit caché aux Moldus, et que les Quercevalles n'auraient jamais pris le risque de mettre une clé si précieuse à un endroit où n'importe quel péquenaud en goguette aurait pu la trouver… »

« Bien résumé. », approuva la Quercevalles en question.

Harry sentit que Mélinée n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle n'en montra rien, et décida de suivre malgré tout les autres.

Avancer dans la garrigue s'avéra rapidement pénible, d'autant plus qu'il faisait étonnement froid –moins qu'à Poudlard, mais tout de même ! La garrigue n'offrait aucune protection face au vent glacial qui soufflait et qui eut rapidement fait de geler Harry jusqu'aux os. En arrivant près de la route nationale, Elianor et Mélinée métamorphosèrent certains de leurs vêtements trop connotés 'sorcellerie', comme le manteau de Méli dont l'inscription dans le dos se modifiait en permanence pour afficher des phrases comme _Sexy Witchy-bitchie_, _Nice Wand my Boy_ ou encore _Wizard, don't be a Goblin_. Après pas mal d'engueulades, Méli finit même par ternir ses cheveux roses et leur donner une couleur rouge sombre, déjà un peu plus normale aux yeux des moldus.

Harry était déjà crevé, ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils marchaient, mais Elianor les pressa de se dépêcher :

« Allez, encore un effort, il faut qu'on la trouve avant la nuit, cette fichue clé ! »

Et le Gryffondor découvrit non sans une certaine horreur qu'il fallait encore monter le long de la route nationale pour accéder au château. Il n'y avait pas de trottoir aménagé, et bien souvent, il leur fallait marcher sur le bas-côté ; Harry trébucha plusieurs fois sur les cailloux et les touffes de romarin qui bordaient la route, et Mélinée glissa sur une plaque de gel, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses comme ils approchaient du château. Comme Mélinée l'avait prédit, ils croisèrent plusieurs voitures et même un car de tourisme, mais ce devait être relativement calme comparé à l'affluence qu'il devait y avoir en été.

oOoOoOo

Quand enfin ils atteignirent l'entrée du château, ce fut pour tomber sur une mauvaise surprise.

« Ça fera soixante-trois francs. »

« Comment ? », hurla littéralement Elianor.

« Soixante-trois francs. », répéta imperturbablement la caissière.

« Mais ce bidule fortifié appartient à ma famille, vous avez pas le droit ! »

La femme eut un regard interloqué, et préféra visiblement penser que cette jeune fille était dérangée.

« Peut-être bien, et même si vous êtes effectivement une descendante de Cathares, sachez que je suis navrée pour vos ancêtres ; mais ça fait quand même soixante-trois francs pour vous trois. »

« Ma mère est une Trencavel ! Et mon père, c'est un Qu… »

Mélinée intervint en tirant la manche de son amie.

« On va sûrement trouver un moyen. » Elle se tourna vers la caissière : « Je suppose que ça sert à rien de demander si vous prenez les mornilles ? »

« Non, pas de monnaie étrangère. »

Harry se tourna vers Eli :

« Ta mère t'as pas donné d'argent moldu ? »

« Mais évidemment que non ! »

« Dans ce cas, va falloir passer par la magie… », conclut Mélinée.

« Et comment on fait sans se faire repérer ? », dit Harry d'un ton anxieux ; ce n'était pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de moldus autour (en fait, il n'y en avait pas), mais cet endroit le rendait nerveux.

Elianor haussa les épaules.

« Simplissime. Des fois, je me demande franchement ce que vous branlez à Poudlard. » Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, en prenant garde de la dissimuler aux yeux de la chienne de garde de la caisse, et se représenta devant elle. « Finalement, on va payer. Combien c'est, déjà ? »

« Soixante-trois francs. »

Harry vit distinctement Elianor tapoter sa baguette contre le petit comptoir, et il l'entendit murmurer :

« _Confudere !_ »

Instantanément, les yeux de la caissière se voilèrent.

« Et voilà qui font soixante-trois ! », annonça Elianor d'une voix forte.

« Soixante-trois, exact…Allez-y… », lui répondit l'employée en leur tendant trois tickets d'entrée, toujours avec un air lointain et comme légèrement flottant dans le cosmos. (1)

Harry et les deux Françaises pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte écroulée du vieux château après avoir passé un portique grinçant.

« Les trucs moldus qu'on a pu s'offrir avec ce sortilège ! », ricana Elianor.

« Ouais, tu te souviens de cette grande boutique moldue de sacs de luxe ? J'avais ramené cinq valises et onze sacs à main à l'œil pour ma famille, un peu plus de deux cent mille francs les machins, et le vendeur n'a jamais rien vu ! », fanfaronna Mélinée. « Après bien sûr, je les ai transformés un peu, en rose, parce que ce marron était vraiment horrible, les moldus font de belles choses, mais y a toujours un détail qui gâche l'ensemble ! »

Mais Harry, lui, ne suivait pas cette conversation ; il regardait autour de lui d'un air perplexe :

« Et c'est dans ce tas de ruines qu'on est censés trouver une serrure qui nous mènera à une clé ? »

Elianor reprit vite un visage grave.

« Oui, il faut se remettre à chercher, il y a forcément une serrure quelque part… »

« Une serrure ? », fit Mélinée en scrutant autour d'elle. « Mais y a rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une porte ! Ou même à un coffre ! Ou à n'importe quoi qui pourrait s'ouvrir ! »

« Dans ce cas, la serrure peut être n'importe quoi. Il faut faire attention à tout. »

Harry jeta un œil dubitatif autour de lui ; ils étaient dans une vaste cour, entourée de murailles dont quelques pans étaient écroulés, mais qui dans l'ensemble, donnait encore une bonne idée de ce qu'avaient été les fortifications avant la destruction du château. Un détail attira son attention :

« Regardez, il y a des trous dans les murs. »

« Des meurtrières ? », fit Elianor. « Ça pourrait être dans l'une d'elles…ou dans n'importe quelle faille de la roche, d'ailleurs. »

« Bin on est pas dans la merde ! », grogna Mélinée.

« Je sais pas comment les autres vont faire pour trouver… » Elianor tripota machinalement le petit miroir magique. « Si on est les derniers, on va pas se faire chambrer, tiens ! Faut se magner, pas question d'arriver derrière l'équipe de Neville ! »

À peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase que le miroir scintilla, et que la tête du papé apparut :

« Alors, petite couillonne, ça avance ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Elianor ne put que bredouiller que c'était en tous cas en bonne voie (!), et demander si eux avaient déjà achevé leur quête.

« Non, pas encore, mais là on fouille le château ! »

« Ah, vous avez trouvé l'entrée ? »

« Bien entendu, il suffit de jeter un simple sort de Trouvaille. Bon on vous rappelle quand on l'a trouvée. Continuez à chercher, et rappelez-vous de faire attention aux attaques des Mangemorts, ils doivent être avertis de nos intentions ! »

Quand la communication fut coupée, la Languedocienne était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Un sortilège de Trouvaille, non mais quel troll ! J'aurais dû y penser ! » Eli jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis voyant que les rares moldus présents ne la regardaient pas, elle dégaina sa baguette, et Harry l'entendit marmonner : « _Expiscorus serrure !_ »

Et comme de bien entendu, le sortilège ne marcha pas. Mélinée le jeta ensuite à plusieurs reprises, mais sans plus de résultat. Elianor ressortit le miroir de poche, invoqua le papé, et commença à lui hurler dessus, à tel point qu'un des gardiens, curieux, s'approcha :

« Bordel, papé, ça marche pas ici, ton sortilège à la con, comment on va trouver cette putain de serrure ? »

« Vous cherchez une serrure ? », fit le gardien, en même temps que la voix du papé répondait :

« Me parle pas comme ça, petite couillonne, on a pas élevé les trolls ensemble ! Et j'y peux rien si Aude a verrouillé l'accès à Montségur ! »

« Alors tu l'appelles, et tu lui demandes, à son fantôme ! Merde ! »

« Sûrement pas. Et puis Aude n'a pas laissé de fantôme ! Et grouillez-vous, l'équipe de Lorelei, Neville et Hermione a trouvé la clé, ils sont déjà sur le chemin du retour ! »

« **_QUOI ?_** »

Elianor n'eut pas le temps d'hurler plus avant que le gros chat, de l'autre côté du miroir, avait rompu la communication.

« Vieux con ! », rugit-elle en fourrant d'un geste rageur le miroir dans son sac.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Mélinée parlementaient avec le gardien, en expliquant que leur amie avait des problèmes de réseaux avec son téléphone portatif. Le gardien secoua la tête d'un air incrédule :

« Mais enfin, y a même pas de bornes Bibop dans la région… »

Elianor, qui n'avait pas suivi la discussion, lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Tâchez de faire moins de bruit, tout de même, vous risquez de perturber la visite à côté. »

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête, et lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Harry se tourna vers les deux Françaises :

« Bon, alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Elianor soupira.

« On se sépare et on cherche comme des moldus, voilà ce qu'on fait. Et en plus on va passer pour des cons, l'équipe de Neville a déjà rapporté sa clé. »

Mais au bout d'une heure, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'arrivaient à rien, magie ou pas magie. Harry s'était occupé de la cour intérieure, Elianor avait examiné tout le chemin de garde auquel on accédait par un escalier oscillant de bois, particulièrement effrayant, et Mélinée avait visité les anciennes citernes et les réservoirs. Elianor semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, et ne cessait de répéter qu'elle allait passer pour une grosse naze, parce qu'elle arrivait même pas à trouver une serrure alors que même l'équipe de Neville y était parvenue, et qu'elle ne méritait pas le nom de Quercevalles.

« Oui, mais Neville a Hermione dans son équipe, quand même ! », tempérait comme il le pouvait Harry. À vrai dire, il se sentait impuissant, et toutes leurs astuces magiques pour trouver une serrure avaient lamentablement échoué.

« Et cette clé à la con qui me brûle les doigts ! », cria Elianor en ressortissant rapidement sa main de la poche de son manteau. « Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à celle-là ? »

Quand la jeune fille eut mis ses moufles, elle sortit précautionneusement la clé de sa poche ; effectivement, celle-ci rougeoyait doucement. Elianor fit quelques pas et aussitôt la clé parut s'éteindre.

« Attends deux minutes ! », fit Mélinée en attrapant son amie et la ramenant près du mur d'enceinte à demi écroulé.

Mais Eli hurla et lâcha la clé. Celle-ci était d'un rouge vif, incandescent, et émettait même un léger grésillement. Harry put voir que la moufle blanche d'Elianor était légèrement roussie. Mais la sorcière arménienne ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser, car après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de moldu dans le coin, elle s'était penchée à quatre pattes devant le bas du mur, envahi par les ronces à cet endroit. Elle les écarta à l'aide d'un petit sortilège qu'Harry n'entendit pas, et annonça, triomphante :

« Plus la clé brûle, plus elle indique la proximité de sa serrure : la clé cherche sa serrure, et la voilà ! »

Sous les ronces, Harry eut effectivement la surprise de voir, parfaitement encastrée dans les pierres médiévales, un trou en forme de serrure.

« Mais c'est impossible, je suis passé par là tout à l'heure, et j'ai rien vu ! », protesta le Survivant.

Mélinée secoua la tête :

« Pas étonnant. La serrure ne répond qu'à l'appel de sa clé ! »

Elianor, elle aussi, s'était rapprochée, fascinée, et contemplait la petite serrure de pierre qui venait d'apparaître.

« Alors c'est ça, l'entrée de Montségur ? J'aurais imaginé ça plus impressionnant… », fit Mélinée.

Harry haussa les épaules. Elianor jeta un sort de _Wingardium Leviosa _à la clé qu'on ne pouvait plus toucher, et l'amener à s'emboîter dans la serrure, qui s'enclencha avec un bruit de rochers qui s'entrechoquent.

« Merde, les moldus vont entendre ! », fit Elianor.

Mélinée sortit son étrange baguette rose et prononça doucement une incantation :

« _Silencio ! Mundum occultare !_ »

Harry ne perçut pas de différence, mais il se doutait que le sort de Mélinée devait avoir une utilité, quelle qu'elle fût. Cette dernière se rendit compte du regard interrogateur du Gryffondor, et dit doucement :

« C'est juste un sort mineur. Un truc éloigne–moldu. Un bon sorcier le verrait tout de suite, mais les moldus verront seulement un vieux mur écroulé. Nous, ça nous donnera de la tranquillité, il faudrait pas que le gardien moldu voit ce qu'on trafique ici. »

Devant eux, la clé avait enfin enclenché la serrure, et une petite porte de bois à la peinture bleue et écaillée était apparue devant leurs yeux effarés. Au niveau des yeux, on voyait une petite fenêtre pratiquée dans le bois, masquée par des rideaux blancs, et elle laissait filtrer une étrange lumière dorée, qui compte tenu du temps maussade qu'il faisait, semblait sortir de nulle part.

Elianor avança une main tremblante vers la poignée ronde en cuivre dépoli, et l'enclencha. Elle s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement, inondant le périmètre alentour de cette douce lumière chaude. Les trois adolescents se penchèrent vers l'avant, curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) _Confudere_, sortilège qu'on aimerait toutes maîtriser au moment de passer en caisse aux Galeries Lafayettes, à Séphora, chez Maxim's, à la Fnac…

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Pourquoi est-ce que les Lukomax ont-elles tant de retard dans la publication ?

A/ Elles sont trop occupées avec leurs études (hum…)

B/ Elles sont trop occupées à se faire draguer par des militaires (hum hum…)

C/ Elles sont trop occupées à rien foutre ! (Flemmingite aiguë !)

D/ Elles sont trop occupées sur d'autres projets de fic en même temps (non mais oh ! C'est des auteuses occupées ! De vraies mines d'idées !!!)

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où Harry découvre un autre monde où le passé ressurgit…_


	36. L'Autre Monde

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **Non vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre 36 moins d'un mois après la publication du 35 ! Allez, soyez gentils, on s'améliore !

Non, en fait si on traîne un peu des pieds, c'est juste que cette histoire approche de son dénouement, et comme bin…c'est un peu notre bébé, on veut prolonger cette magnifique expérience un peu plus longtemps ! Ce sera dur d'écrire « _FIN_ » à la fin du dernier chapitre, si, si…

Et veuillez prendre en compte notre effort incroyable (suite aux protestations suscitées par le chapitre précédent qui était soi-disant trop court) eh bien celui-là fait 3 pages de plus ! Soit 7, presque 8 pages ! Na ! ;-)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Ness : Ho là lààààà !!! Un soutien d'une sudiste :D

_Lilulle : Welcome my friend !_

**Ritsu et Maxoune : Mais tais-toi, espèce de dinde ! **

Bon, euh…Bin on est super contentes que tu aimes notre fic !!! Et n'aies pas peur, on a pas l'intention de ne pas la terminer ! Tu peux donc dormir tranquille !!!

_Lilulle : Et puis pour la relation Drago/Harry, bon on sait que ça avance pas trop, mais c'est parce que c'est Maxou qui doit faire le lemon final et elle a pas le temps en ce moment !_

**Maxou : Eeeeeeh ! Lâcheuse !!! (Elle attrape un livre de japonais et le balance sur Lilulle)**

_Lilulle : Aïeuuuuuh ! Méchante !_

Ritsu, embarrassée : Bon, euh…Exceptionnellement, je vais faire l'annonce de début de chapitre !

**« Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture ! »**

******

* * *

**

oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo

**Chapitre 36**

**L'Autre Monde**

_Loin de là, quelque part en Angleterre…_

Dès que Drago avait su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres (comme ses disciples avaient l'habitude de le surnommer affectueusement) était revenu à Little Hangleton, il avait recommencé à se planquer dans sa chambre, redoutant constamment d'être appelé auprès du mage noir pour il ne savait encore quelle cochonnerie. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pour le moment pas s'intéresser le moins du monde au blond. Pas pour le moment, en tous cas. Il avait juste convoqué une assemblée extraordinaire de ses plus proches subordonnés.

« Comme vous le savez, la plus grande menace actuelle à mon pouvoir, outre Potter, c'est cette famille française, les Quercevalles. Cette famille a toujours traqué et massacré les mages noirs, mais ce temps-là est révolu… » Le Seigneur Noir laissa planer un instant de silence parmi ses Mangemorts, les fixant de ses prunelles rougeoyantes, à tour de rôle. « Oui, maintenant, c'est à leur tour de payer, Lord Voldemort ne tolérera plus à leur misérable engeance de continuer leurs forfaits. C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous faut désormais tendre nos forces vers ce seul but : les exterminer tous. Je ne peux tolérer un tel contre-pouvoir au mien plus longtemps. Cette famille est une menace pour nous tous, c'est pourquoi elle doit être totalement détruite, à commencer par leur dernière descendante ! »

« Mais maître… », osa objecter Bellatrix. « Cette gamine a un pouvoir terrifiant, on ne sait pas comment l'arrêter…Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre, la tuer sera quelque chose de difficile, presque d'impossible… »

Son maître darda sur elle un regard incandescent.

« Impossible ne devrait pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire, Bella. Nous devons l'empêcher d'atteindre cette relique, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. » Il tapota un vieux grimoire qu'il avait déposé sur l'accoudoir de son siège : « Grâce aux mémoires de la famille Malefoy, nous savons à présent exactement quel est le but de Potter et de ses nouveaux amis français, et pourquoi ils ont réveillé cette Vouivre. Nous savons ce qu'ils cherchent désormais, et nous allons pouvoir réagir. »

« Mais comment maître ? »

Voldemort se carra dans son fauteuil, avec un air satisfait :

« Vous allez vous répartir en sept groupes. Chacun aura la tâche de surveiller un endroit bien particulier. »

« Lequel ? », demanda un Mangemort.

« Un de ses sept châteaux dont la famille Quercevalles avait autrefois la garde. Il est dit dans le grimoire Malefoy qu'ils renferment les secrets les plus précieux de la famille, et qu'ils mèneraient au plus grand trésor du monde moderne de la sorcellerie, une relique d'une puissance magique inestimable. »

Les Mangemorts avaient l'air clairement interloqué, même sous leurs masques. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que Potter et la Quercevalles iront à Montségur, la forteresse qu'Aude de Montségur a consolidé elle-même, c'est pourquoi j'y enverrai Lucius et Bella. Tâchez de vous montrer à la hauteur, pour une fois. Ce que vous allez faire est simple. Vous allez les suivre, sans vous faire repérer, et intervenir au dernier moment, une fois que la petite Quercevalles aura ouvert la dernière porte, celle de Montségur –pour pouvoir récupérer cette source de pouvoir absolu. »

Lucius jeta un regard sans aménité à sa future ex-belle-sœur qui lui répondit par un sourire méprisant.

« Maître, mais comment allons-nous nous débarrasser d'Elianor de Quercevalles ? », intervint alors Nott.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire qui fit frissonner toute l'assemblée, un sourire qui glaçait le sang dans les veines. Il tapota un de ses longs doigts blafards contre sa poitrine cadavérique :

« Mis à part moi, tout le monde a un cœur, Nott…Il suffit de trouver de quel côté bat celui d'Elianor de Quercevalles… »

oOoOoOo

_Quelque part dans la région moldue du Languedoc…_

Les trois adolescents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et pourtant…

La porte donnait sur une petite cuisine campagnarde des plus simples. On y voyait une table de bois brut, cinq chaises bleu pâle au siège rembourré de paille, et avec une ouverture en forme de cœur dans le dossier. Dans un coin, il y avait un vaisselier de la même couleur, rempli d'assiettes blanches impeccablement alignées. Du côté gauche de l'entrée s'ouvrait une grande fenêtre à croisées, ornée de rideaux blancs retroussés. Il y avait deux portes, une en face, et l'autre à droite. Deux autres fenêtres, identiques à la première, encadraient la porte opposée à l'entrée, et était visiblement celle qui donnait vers l'extérieur, car par les vitres des fenêtres s'échappait la lueur dorée qu'ils avaient tout d'abord aperçue.

Harry se retourna vers les filles, un peu perplexe, et vit que Mélinée n'avait pas bougé, figée sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte. Elianor avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, et avait posé d'un air dubitatif sa main le dossier d'une chaise, comme s'il lui fallait toucher quelque chose de cette pièce pour pouvoir croire réellement à son existence. Harry prit le bras de Méli et l'entraîna dans la pièce, non sans refermer à demi la porte derrière eux. Le contact de la main d'Harry sur son avant-bras sembla réveiller la Française, qui dit enfin :

« Alors c'est ça, Montségur ? La redoutable forteresse cathare ? Y a pas à dire, ça casse le mythe ! »

Elianor lui rétorqua froidement que même les Cathares avaient besoin d'une cuisine pour se sustenter, et que c'était pas parce qu'ils avaient gravé des petits cœurs dans le dossier des sièges qu'ils étaient de mauvais guerriers, et que Simon de Montfort s'en souvenait encore.

« Pourquoi ? Le papé l'a tué à coups de chaise ? », demanda Mélinée.

Harry, lui, ne dit rien, mais il sentait dans la réaction trop violente d'Eli qu'elle était déstabilisée, et même peut-être déçue : elle s'attendait à trouver une place forte redoutablement armée, et elle tombait sur une cuisine de cottage…Néanmoins elle ne se laissa pas abattre, et, après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la pièce, ouvrit la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Les trois adolescents furent obligés de fermer quelques secondes leurs paupières, tant la lumière qui entra à flot dans la pièce était vive. Quand Harry rejoignit Elianor dehors, il fut surpris de la température de l'air. Alors que côté moldu, la morsure du froid les avait pourchassés depuis leur arrivée en Portoloin jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'ancienne citadelle, le côté sorcier semblait étonnamment préservé, conservant un climat quasi estival, comme si un sortilège le conservait à l'écart des variations des saisons.

Il entendit derrière lui Mélinée soupirer :

« Ça alors, un _alter mundus_, je le crois pas ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un pour de vrai ! »

Elianor, visiblement captivée, hocha la tête :

« Et à peine altéré, en plus, c'est incroyable, il doit exister depuis des centaines d'années ! »

« Comment c'est possible ? », murmura Mélinée pour elle-même.

Devant eux, à travers la percée dans la muraille, la nature environnante en était effectivement en plein été : le soleil était haut dans le ciel sans nuage, le bruit des cigales montait jusqu'à eux sans discontinuer, et la senteur forte de romarin les étourdissait à moitié. Mais plus impressionnant, ils ne voyaient à perte de vue qu'une vaste garrigue qui s'étendait au bas de la montagne, sans aucune route ou voiture, avec seulement, au lointain, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un hameau. Tout autour d'eux, se dressait la forteresse de Montségur, qui semblait parfaitement intacte, jusqu'à la moindre de ses pierres.

Harry pouvait à présent constater qu'ils étaient arrivés par une petite porte de bois peint en bleu donnant sur la grande cour. Passé le moment d'ébahissement qu'il ressentait, il se rappela ce qu'il voulait demander aux filles :

« Au fait, c'est quoi, précisément, un ''_alter mundus_'' ? »

Elianor s'était déjà éloignée, parcourant la cour déserte, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question –peut-être même ne l'entendit-elle pas du tout. Mélinée le scruta d'un regard en coin qui semblait dire ''Va vraiment falloir que je t'explique tout ?'', mais elle répondit malgré tout, d'un ton professoral qu'Hermione n'aurait sûrement pas renié :

« Précisément, on en est pas sûrs, mais en gros, un _alter mundus_, c'est un monde parallèle créé par un sorcier. Mais il faut pas le confondre avec un simple sortilège repousse moldu comme y en a à Beauxbâtons ou à Poudlard : ceux-là, ils servent juste à empêcher les Moldus de venir voir ce qui existe dans notre dimension commune. Si un Moldu venait à passer Merlin sait comment le sortilège de dissimulation qui a été jeté sur Beauxbâtons, l'école lui apparaîtrait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle existe dans notre réalité et dans celles des Moldus. Mais dans le cas de l'_alter mundus_, le sorcier superposerait une réalité à celle qui existe déjà, et cette réalité serait en théorie inaccessible aux personnes étrangères, à moins qu'elles ne disposent d'une clé ou d'un code. En gros, ça reviendrait à se créer son propre monde. Et si ce machin est bien un _alter mundus_, ça veut dire que là où nous sommes, dans le monde normal, des Moldus se promènent, exactement à l'endroit où nous nous tenons en ce moment, et pourtant, on ne les voit pas, et ils ne nous voient pas, tout simplement parce que nous ne nous trouvons pas dans la même réalité. »

Harry dut faire un gros effort d'imagination pour se figurer qu'un groupe de Japonais était peut-être en train de passer à côté de lui dans une autre réalité.

« Mais si c'est tellement bien, ce système, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appliqué partout, et pour tous les monuments sensibles de la sorcellerie, comme Poudlard ? », finit-il par demander à Mélinée.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir :

« C'est simple. Le sortilège de l'_alter mundus _est un sortilège quasiment mythique, avant que je voie celui-là, je pensais que c'était qu'une légende…En tous cas, il est réputé comme l'un des plus difficiles à lancer. On dit qu'il faudrait être un sorcier extrêmement puissant pour en jeter un rien que sur un simple placard. Alors pour ensorceler un château, c'est quasiment impossible pour un sorcier seul. C'est pour ça que la plupart des sorciers pensent que ça n'existe pas : les seuls _alter mundus _dont on entend parler sont tous des mythes, et d'ailleurs, on est pas sûrs qu'ils aient vraiment existé un jour. La plupart du temps, ils sont rattachés à une chose importante à protéger des convoitises extérieures : le paradis sur Terre pour Shambala, le pays des fées pour Avalon, une société technologiquement très avancée pour l'Atlantide… »

Harry resta bouche bée. Elianor revint vers eux lentement, et elle ajouta :

« Oui, il faut être très puissant, mais c'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle l'_alter mundus_ n'a quasiment été jamais jeté. » Mélinée lui décocha un regard interrogatif, et la jeune sorcière poursuivit gravement : « J'ai lu dans les grimoires des Quercevalles quelque chose à leur sujet. Avant, au Moyen-âge, les sorciers en connaissaient plus long sur ce sortilège, et ils l'appelaient ''le Dévore-Âme'', parce que celui qui l'invoquait perdait un morceau d'âme dans le processus. Apparemment, se créer un autre monde n'est pas un acte anodin, et le sorcier qui veut le faire doit payer le prix fort. Chaque _alter mundus_ serait en fait composé d'un morceau d'âme du sorcier, ce qui lui donnerait ses spécificités. »

« Mais si le sorcier ne lève pas le sortilège à temps ? Quand il meurt ou perd son âme, il se passe quoi ? », demanda Mélinée, qui était soudainement pâle comme un linceul sous ses boucles carmines.

Elianor toussota :

« On sait pas vraiment ce qui arriverait, puisqu'on a jamais assisté à une chose pareille…Mais moi, je me fierai pas à truc qu'on appelle 'Dévore-Âme'. Ça doit sûrement être quelque chose de catastrophique. »

Harry resta pensif. Cette histoire d'âme lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ce sortilège a quelque chose à voir avec celui des Horcrux ? Est-ce qu'il relève de la magie noire lui aussi ? », demanda-t-il.

Mélinée avait toujours son air de cocker effrayé, et regardait autour d'elle frénétiquement, comme si elle s'attendait à voir une armée de démons cornus surgir au-dessus des remparts ; Elianor, elle, avait l'air circonspecte.

« Je sais pas à quoi ça se rattache. Je suppose que ça doit dépendre de l'âme du sorcier qui le créé…On peut tout aussi bien en faire un enfer comme on peut en faire un paradis, ça dépend de la nature profonde du créateur…Je pense pas que l'_alter mundus_ puisse être rattaché à aucune magie, ça dépend de la raison pour laquelle le sorcier l'a créé. Les Horcrux sont souvent une mauvaise chose –ils sont créés la plupart du temps dans le but de se procurer la vie éternelle et donc, d'une volonté mégalomaniaque. Mais si un sorcier a envie de sacrifier une part de son âme pour se créer un monde où personne ne viendra le déranger, où est le mal ? »

« Mais qui aurait envie de perdre une part de son âme pour _ce truc _? », hurla presque Mélinée, sur les nerfs. « Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule ! Et d'abord, ça sort de quel morceau d'âme, ce truc ??? »

Harry allait répondre qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une création du papé, puisque visiblement il était le sorcier le plus puissant de toute la famille, mais Elianor le devança :

« Ça peut être qu'une personne. Aude de Montségur. »

oOoOoOo

_À quelques encablures de là…_

Le papé paraissait soucieux. Il avait remis le petit miroir de poche dans le sac de David.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, papé ? », demanda la Préfète de Vampiglams.

Le chat secoua la tête.

« C'est cette petite couillonne d'Elianor, son miroir reste injoignable, c'est inquiétant. »

« Celui de Neville marche ? », s'enquit Ron, tout à coup inexplicablement inquiet pour l'équipe de Neville (qui comptait dans ses rangs, entre autre, Hermione, faut-il le rappeler ?).

« Oui, je viens de les avoir à l'instant, ils viennent d'entrer dans le château à proprement parler, et la pitchoune intello a dit que le passage se trouvait dans une vieille tourelle écroulée et interdite d'accès au public. », fit le papé.

« Mais vous avez dit à Elianor tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé la clé ! », s'exclama une Eymelie interloquée.

Le papé agita la patte :

« Mais non, c'était juste pour les remotiver, voyons. » Il reprit son air soucieux : « En attendant, cette histoire de miroir est d'autant plus inquiétante que si un pitchou pas dégourdi comme Neville arrive à intercepter mon appel, l'équipe de ma descendante n'y arrive pas… »

« Ils ont peut-être pas entendu ? », suggéra David.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard torve. Etant donné que le miroir se mettait à hurler à chaque appel : ''_Un appel, décroche, abruti, un appeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, hé ho, y a quelqu'un, je te dis qu'on t'appelle, décroche, connard_''(1), l'hypothèse paraissait très peu probable. Eymelie toussota :

« Peut-être qu'ils se trouvent dans une zone où le miroir ne capte plus les ondes magiques ? Après tout, vous dites vous-même que vous ne savez pas comment Aude a protégé l'entrée de Montségur, qu'on sait seulement qu'elle a fait en sorte que seule sa descendante puisse la franchir…Si ça se trouve, elle a lancé un sortilège qui empêche les ondes à destination des objets ensorcelés de passer ? »

« Comme une sorte d'enclave magique. », renchérit David.

« Ça serait logique. », appuya la Préfète. « Elle aura voulu protéger à tout prix la clé de toute intrusion extérieure, ce sera la première chose qu'elle aurait faite, empêcher les gens de communiquer vers l'extérieur… »

Quelque chose sembla frapper le papé :

« Nom d'un calisson ! Elle n'aurait quand même pas _osé_ faire _ça_ ? »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, légèrement interloqués.

« Faire quoi ? », finit par demander Eymelie.

Le papé agita sa patte d'un air faussement dégagé (on ne peut pas être un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et être en plus bon comédien) :

« Peu importe, c'est pas grave. Il faut trouver la clé de Quéribus au plus vite ; ensuite je vous ramène à la Salle des Clés, et je pars les chercher, il faut se dépêcher. »

Ils se remirent à chercher, mais en son for intérieur, Eymelie pressentait qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé le vieux chat, mais restait à savoir de quoi il en retournait précisément. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que les vies de ses deux meilleures amies n'étaient pas en danger. Et celle du Survivant non plus, on sait jamais, après tout, il pouvait encore être utile, puisqu'il était censé tuer Vous-Savez-Qui selon une certaine prophétie…

oOoOoOo

Harry fronça les sourcils, Mélinée quant à elle eut l'air clairement sceptique :

« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose comme ça ? Et comment le sortilège aurait pu perdurer aussi longtemps après sa mort ? C'est impossible ! », dit-elle en réprimant un rire nerveux.

« Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'elle est tout simplement pas morte. », rétorqua Elianor. « Ou tout au moins qu'elle a pas totalement quitté notre monde. », s'empressa-t-elle de préciser en voyant la mine effarée de son amie qui s'attendait apparemment à voir sortir une zombie de derrière une muraille.

Mais Mélinée n'eut pas l'air rassurée pour autant. Harry commençait quant à lui à perdre patience :

« Y faudrait quand même trouver cette clé, maintenant qu'on est là… », commença-t-il.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, quoique sans réelle conviction, il lança un _Expiscorus _qui, comme il le prévoyait, ne donna rien. Elianor tenta de contacter le papé via le miroir ensorcelé, mais à sa grande surprise, la surface lisse crachota quelques secondes, puis émit un bruit sonore, avant de refléter à nouveau son propre visage incrédule.

« Apparemment mes transmissions magiques sont coupées dans l'_alter mundus_. », constata-t-elle en remettant l'objet dans son sac.

« Bon, au moins, on risque pas d'être dérangés pendant qu'on cherche la clé. », fit Mélinée. « Puisque c'est un monde caché, alors personne ne peut venir nous embêter. »

« Peut-être, mais Harry a raison, c'est pas une raison pour flemmarder, faut trouver la clé et retourner la salle avec les autres au plus tôt. », conclut Elianor. Elle frissonna et jeta un œil autour d'elle. « Cet endroit me rassure pas du tout. »

Chercher dans un monde parallèle s'avéra une tâche aussi ardue, sinon plus, que dans le monde réel. La forteresse, intacte, en devenait du coup beaucoup plus complexe à fouiller, et Harry ne cessait de s'étonner des enfilades de pièces qu'il découvrait en ouvrant çà et là une porte au hasard. Toutes étaient dans un état de conservation impeccable, meublées toujours dans un style campagnard médiéval, comme si elles étaient toujours habitées, mais le jeune homme ne croisa personne. L'entière bâtisse demeurait désespérément vide. Seul signe de vie, le chant omniprésent des cigales dans les garrigues des alentours l'accompagnait où qu'il aille. Harry se demanda alors si tous les _alter mundus_ ressemblaient à celui-là. Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser une sorcière parmi les plus puissantes à sacrifier un morceau de son âme pour créer ce lieu glacial, dénué de toute trace de vie ? Ou peut-être simplement ne pouvait-on pas faire vivre des gens dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Peut-être cet endroit servait-il juste à cacher la fameuse clé, dont seule sa descendante pourrait un jour espérer s'emparer ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre la peine d'en faire la réplique exacte du château de Montségur tel qu'il avait dû être avant sa destruction en 1244 ?

Il ouvrit une énième porte, qui donnait cette fois sur une salle à manger meublée rustiquement, et dont les braises, dans le foyer de la cheminée, rougeoyaient encore doucement du dîner de la veille, quand un cri retentit, visiblement un étage plus haut. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour : c'était l'étage qu'Eli était censée inspecter, Méli se chargeant de la cour et des dépendances extérieure, et lui du rez-de-chaussée.

Il se précipita dans l'étroit escalier de pierre massive, suivi quelques secondes après par Mélinée, qui avait entendu le hurlement alors qu'elle inspectait un poulailler totalement vide lui aussi, mais dont plusieurs nids étaient encore garnis d'œufs.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la source du bruit. Après avoir ouvert trois portes donnant sur des pièces vides, Harry et Mélinée trouvèrent enfin Elianor. Celle-ci se tenait, seule, dans une vaste pièce au haut plafond en clé de voûte. Au milieu se trouvait une table en pierre, sur laquelle il y avait une petite boîte en bois marqueté. Elle était ouverte, et Eli semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses mains, enserré contre sa poitrine. Harry s'approcha, mais la jeune Languedocienne ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de leur présence, elle semblait juste…tétanisée. L'Anglais jeta un œil sur la boîte. Elle était rectangulaire, et l'intérieur était orné de velours bordeaux. Le bois dans lequel elle avait été taillée était clair, et au milieu du couvercle, on voyait encore tracé la croix occitane, incrustée de nacre.

« Eli ! C'est super ! T'as trouvé la clé ! », s'exclama la voix de Mélinée derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vers la jeune Métamorphomage. Cette dernière avait rejoint Elianor, et montrait ce qu'elle tenait contre elle : une minuscule clé d'or pendant au bout d'une chaîne faite du même matériau. Elianor sembla reprendre ses esprits quand son amie parla :

« J'ai…j'ai vu quelque chose, là… », bredouilla-t-elle en désignant de l'index une fenêtre à croisée à demi dissimulée par de lourdes tentures pourpres.

« Quoi ? », demanda Mélinée.

« Quelqu'un… »

« Quelqu'un ? Mais y a personne ici ! », rétorqua l'Arménienne. On dirait que tout a été abandonné récemment. Y a même plus de poules dans la basse-cour ! »

Elianor avait l'air halluciné, et Mélinée lui en fit la remarque, disant même qu'elle n'avait pas fait cette tête-là depuis la fois où Max avait ramené de la feuille de vigne hallucinogène des Carpates.

« Rassure-moi, t'en as pas gardé sur toi, et t'as pas décidé de t'en rouler un peu tout de suite ? »

Elianor lui jeta un regard noir :

« Evidemment que non, t'es con ou quoi ? Je te jure, j'ai vu quelqu'un, au moment où je prenais cette clé… »

Elle pointait toujours du doigt dans la direction de la fenêtre, mais ni Harry ni Mélinée ne virent autre chose que les vitres ou le rideau. Et puis soudain…Ils ne virent rien, mais c'était comme si l'air autour d'eux murmurait quelque chose, bruissait d'un chuchotement mystérieusement à leurs oreilles, et tous trois se figèrent en même temps :

''_Attention…_Ils _ont trouvé l'entrée pas fermée…Partez…maintenant !_''

Mélinée écarquilla ses yeux vert d'eau, et balbutia :

« C'était qu…quoi ? »

Sa camarade, bien qu'elle eut l'air autant effrayée qu'elle, répondit néanmoins d'une voix mal assurée :

« Pour la voix, je dirais que c'est une réminiscence de la créatrice de cet univers…Et pour ce qu'elle racontait, je dirais que j'ai oublié de refermer la porte de _l'alter mundus _derrière nous, et que ça va nous coûter cher, parce que ça veut dire que des sorciers ont pu franchir ton sortilège de _mundum occultare _de l'autre côté la porte, et qu'au vu des circonstances, je parierai les moustaches du papé que ces sorciers sont sûrement des Mangemorts… »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, on entendit au-dehors une grande détonation, suivie d'une cavalcade, comme le bruit de bottes cloutées résonnant sur le pavé de pierre brute.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Nous dédicaçons ce passage à la fameuse sonnerie de portable d'une copine de Lilulle, qui avait hurlé comme ça en pleine séance de ciné…pendant _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ en fait…Allez, faites pas genre, tout le monde la connaît, cette sonnerie-là !

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Comment nos amis vont-ils échapper aux Mangemorts ?

A/ Ils vont être aidés par l'ancêtre d'Elianor !

B/ Ils vont se battre contre eux à la barbare (à coups de machette)

C/ Ils vont se cacher derrière les rideaux en espérant passer inaperçus

D/ Je sais pas, c'est vous les auteures, z'avez qu'à écrire au lieu de faire des sondages débiles pour nous demander de deviner la suite…Feignasses !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on s'approche du dénouement final, avec possibilité d'une baston finale…et d'un lemon, si vous êtes gentils et que vous nous envoyez des reviews ! Looool mais non on plaisante, pas de chantage aux reviews, ça se fait pas ! Mais on aime quand même bien en avoir _


	37. La fin d'un monde

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **Ahahaahaha ! Qui a cru –osé croire –qu'on avait arrêté cette fic ? Bon, ok, une pause de presque quatre mois y a de quoi le penser, mais non, nous sommes encore vivantes !!!! Et voilà la preuve !!!

Bon, on a un peu honte de tant de retard et on va pas perdre du temps en excuses inutiles, alors juste profitez de ce chapitre car c'est sûrement un des derniers de cette fic ! Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Mais…qui sait…héhé…

Nous remercions chaleureusement nos fans et plus spécialement ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews malgré notre retard monstrueux…

**Merci donc à vanessfantasy, Shiya, Kim, chichi98, Cyzia, mellon50, Lelia Black, Amethyste-gracieuse, ness, Kit kat, lovely-dark, Trinitytagada, yepa, Tahitian Shaman, Alma et Ang'y Gabrielle ! **

Nous sommes désolées de pas avoir répondu individuellement, mais on essaiera de le faire la prochaine fois ! Sachez que toutes ces reviews nous vont droit au cœur ! C'est très gratifiant de savoir que son travail est apprécié !

**Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture !**

* * *

**

* * *

**

****

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 37 **

**La fin d'un monde **

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent un quart de seconde, puis très vite, Elianor fourra la petite clé en or dans sa poche, alors que Mélinée sortait sa baguette, et que Harry, qui l'avait déjà à la main, avait déjà bondi sur la porte, et vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorcières qui l'avaient rejoint :

« Il faut repartir en vitesse d'ici. Est ce que le Portoloin du sac peut fonctionner ici ? »

Elianor marmonna l'incantation, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Tout est bloqué ici ; la réputation de mon ancêtre comme sorcière la plus puissante de la famille est vraiment pas usurpée. Elle a créé une sorte de zone de non droit magique. »

« Aucun sortilège ne marche ici ? », fit Harry, légèrement paniqué.

Mélinée secoua la tête :

« Non, juste ceux qui ont un lien avec le monde extérieur : le miroir, le Portoloin…le reste, dans l'enceinte de l'_alter mundus_, ça marche très bien. »

« Autrement dit, faut se casser avant que les Mangemorts ne rappliquent ici, et dès qu'on sera dehors, on pourra transplaner. », résuma Harry.

« Et même mieux. », fit Elianor. « Je viens d'avoir une idée pour nous débarrasser d'eux. Mais avant ça, faut qu'on sorte d'ici sans se faire remarquer… »

Le problème, et ça, Harry et ses deux Françaises ne manquèrent pas de s'en apercevoir rapidement, c'était que la porte qui donnait sur le monde réel était de l'autre côté de la cour, soit totalement à découvert, et que de plus, elle était désormais gardée par deux Mangemorts qui ne pouvaient être, au vu de leur corpulence, que les pères respectifs de Crabbe et de Goyle.

« Comment on va faire pour partir sans qu'ils nous repèrent ? », gémit Mélinée en se détournant de la fenêtre à croisée qui donnait sur la cour.

Elle regardait avec inquiétude autour d'elle ; on entendait au rez-de-chaussée des bruits inquiétants. Sans nul doute, d'autres Mangemorts étaient occupés à tout fouiller en bas.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans que ceux qui sont en bas nous voient ! Une porte dérobée ou quelque chose de ce genre… », poursuivit la sorcière arménienne.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait Elianor : celle-ci semblait étrangement stupéfaite. Elle fixait un point de la pièce, près de l'âtre. Et puis soudain, il vit ce qu'elle regardait. Il poussa Méli du coude.

Près de la cheminée se tenait une forme d'aspect humain, mais curieusement évanescente, comme si elle était entièrement constituée de brouillard.

oOoOoOo

_Un peu plus loin…_

Hermione se releva, satisfaite. Ils n'avaient pas mis si longtemps que ça à trouver la petite clé de la forteresse de Puilaurens, celle qui ouvrirait l'accès à Peyrepertuse. Si les autres équipes fonctionnaient aussi bien que la leur, il n'y aurait pas trop de problème. Elle fourra la précieuse clé d'or dans la poche intérieure de sa cape de voyage et demanda à Neville d'activer son sac Portoloin. Comme le pauvre garçon n'y parvenait manifestement pas, Lorelei s'en empara, et le tapota de sa baguette :

« _Departum prestum !_ », incanta-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur point de rendez-vous –à savoir, la Salle des Sept Clés –l'équipe d'Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils étaient pour l'instant les premiers arrivés. Lorelei emprunta le miroir à Neville (autrement dit, elle le lui arracha des mains), et demanda la communication avec celui du papé. Le miroir crachota un instant, et la tête de David apparut.

« Oui ? », fit-il, l'image légèrement brouillée.

« Pourquoi on te voit mal ? », beugla Lorelei.

« Bin, c'est sûrement parce que…crrrrr…on est dans les…frrrrrr…souterrains. L'entrée de la…ffffkkkrrrrrr…cachette est située dans les…shrrrrrr…fondations, les ondes doivent…crrrrrr…mal passer. »

Lorelei fit une moue boudeuse.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? Nous on est rentrés, mais pas l'équipe d'Eli. Dis-le au vieux croûton. »

« Entendu…fffrrrrrrrrrcrouic… »

L'image de David devint terriblement floue, vacilla, et le miroir s'opacifia à nouveau. Lorelei essaya d'appeler Elianor, mais cette fois, la communication n'aboutit même pas ; elle tendit le miroir à Neville avec une moue dégoûtée :

« C'est vraiment de la merde, cette magie moderne : le moindre souterrain et plus aucune onde passe. »

Hermione, de son côté, s'était approchée de la châsse où reposait la clé incrustée de rubis qui scintillait doucement sous une lumière blafarde. Elle sortit la petite clé d'or qu'ils avaient ramené de Puilaurens, et d'une main tremblante, l'enfonça dans la serrure correspondante. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière orangée et le bruit d'un déclic mécanique. La serrure de Puilaurens venait de s'ouvrir. Hermione remarqua que la serrure de Quéribus était à présent nimbée d'un halo bleuâtre, et que celle de Montségur luisait d'une douce lumière violette.

« C'est incroyable… », murmura la jeune sorcière.

Les deux autres la rejoignirent. Lorelei prit une forte inspiration :

« On dirait qu'elles attendent leur clé. », ajouta-t-elle.

Sous la cloche de cristal, il leur semblait soudain que la clé d'or et de rubis qui menait à Peyrepertuse scintillait soudainement d'une intensité nouvelle, comme si elle pressentait elle aussi qu'elle allait enfin sortir de son sommeil centenaire.

oOoOoOo

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après que Hermione, Lorelei et Neville, qui avaient entamé entre temps une partie de bataille explosive, n'entendirent le 'plop' caractéristique d'un Transplanage ou, dans ce cas précis, d'une arrivée par Portoloin. Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête, pour voir apparaître Ron, Eymelie et David. Tous trois avaient l'air hors d'haleine et décoiffés, leurs baguettes sorties, et la cape de David était déchirée. Hermione se leva d'un bond :

« Qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé ? », hurla-t-elle presque en se jetant sur Ron qui avait une entaille sur la joue gauche.

« Rien, c'est juste qu'on est tombé sur des Mangemorts en remontant des souterrains. », fit juste Eymelie, en époussetant sa cape. « Le papé s'en occupe, il nous a dit de rentrer mettre la clé en sécurité. »

« On sait vraiment pas comment ils ont pu nous trouver. », constata David en examinant sa cape d'un air chagrin. « Ils savaient qu'on était venus récupérer quelque chose, mais comment ont-ils fait pour savoir ça ? Qui aurait bien pu leur dire ? »

Hermione avait l'air songeur. Puis elle finit par secouer la tête :

« Je vois pas vraiment. »

Lorelei fronça les sourcils, et quelque chose sembla la frapper :

« Bien sûr ! C'est forcément les Malefoy ! »

« Comment ça ? », fit David, légèrement interloqué.

« Les Malefoy ! », répéta Lorelei. « Ils savent, eux, pour l'histoire des clés et du trésor planqué ! Leur ancêtre, le traître, lui, il savait ! C'était leur gardien du secret ! Vous vous souvenez ? Harry et Elianor nous ont raconté… »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche :

« Evidemment ! T'as sûrement raison ! Y a du Lucius Malefoy là-dessous…C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont retrouvés ! »

David, Neville et Ron se regardèrent, effarés. Eymelie prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais alors, si Eli et les autres sont pas rentrés, vous croyez que… ? »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car le papé venait de transplaner devant eux dans un 'pop' sonore.

« Ah, c'est bon, les pitchous ! J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ces Mangemorts. Faut dire qu'ils étaient pas particulièrement dégourdis, ceux-là. C'est pas avec ça qu'il va conquérir la planète, Voldenuit ! »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Où est la petite couillonne ? Et les deux autres ? »

Devant le silence de mort qui accueillit cette question, le papé eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Pas rentrés ? » Négation de la tête des six adolescents. « Vous avez pu les contacter ? » Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. « Dans ce cas, il va falloir y aller. Si des Mangemorts les ont trouvés…On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils récupèrent cette clé… »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je serai d'avis d'attendre encore un peu. Après tout, Elianor est une sorcière très puissante, je pense qu'elle peut se débarrasser des Mangemorts, non ? Sans compter que Harry est l'Elu, c'est un sorcier très puissant aussi, Ron et moi, on en sait quelque chose… »

« Et Mélinée est une Astadourian. », compléta Eymelie. « Il faut pas les prendre à la légère, ils sont aussi très forts, c'est une vieille famille… »

« Oui. », renchérit Lorelei. « Si Eli lui suggère qu'un des Mangemorts est Turc, elle peut se transformer en véritable bête sanguinaire. »

oOoOoOo

_Forteresse cathare de Montségur…_

Eli plissa les yeux, visiblement pour essayer de mieux distinguer la forme. Mélinée, elle, semblait juste au bord d'une attaque d'apoplexie quand elle balbutia :

« Un e…esprit de la m…m…mort ! »

Mais Harry ne croyait pas que l'apparition était une Banshee (1). Tout d'abord, elle ne hurlait pas ; or, s'il se rappelait correctement ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la Banshee poussait toujours un hurlement strident censé annoncer la mort de celui qui l'entendait. De plus, elle ne semblait pas pleurer.

Quand son visage fut devenu presque net, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle arborait plutôt une expression inquiète ; en outre, elle était vêtue d'une robe longue pourpre foncé richement brodée. Son visage n'était pas étranger à Harry, mais il ne savait où il avait bien pu voir cette jeune femme aux traits délicats auparavant.

Elianor, elle, fit tout de suite le lien :

« Vous êtes…vous êtes Aude ! », bredouilla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? », couina Mélinée.

Le fantôme tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce, vers la porte. On entendait monter du rez-de-chaussée des bruits de cavalcade qui étaient loin d'être rassurant. Puis elle regarda à nouveau les trois jeunes gens devant elle et plaça un doigt fin sur sa bouche :

« _Suivez-moi, et surtout ne faites pas de bruit._ »

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, mais les trois adolescents l'avaient parfaitement entendue.

Elle traversa la porte, qu'Eli dut cependant ouvrir pour franchir. Sans bruit, les trois adolescents se faufilèrent à la suite de la mince silhouette spectrale. Malgré tout, Mélinée semblait d'ailleurs plus pâle qu'Aude en cet instant ; de plus, elle s'était accrochée à la cape de Harry, comme si elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à tout instant.

« Qu'est ce qu'y t'arrives ? », chuchota Harry.

Elianor répondit pour elle :

« Rien, mais elle a toujours eu du mal à se faire à la présence des esprits. Y en a à Beauxbâtons, mais elle a toujours très mal supporté de les côtoyer… »

Harry soupira et la prit par la main. Après tout, il était le Sauveur : pouvait-il vraiment laisser une jeune fille en détresse à côté de lui ? Non, bien sûr !

Eli avait trottiné jusqu'à la réminiscence de son ancêtre. Les bruits que faisaient les Mangemorts, auparavant très oppressants, semblaient s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la direction opposée, en suivant un couloir de pierre brute, orné de tapisseries et de torches enchantées.

« Où va-t-on ? »

Aude se retourna vers sa descendante, sans cesser pour autant de marcher –ou plutôt dans son cas, de flotter.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où je vais._ »

« Vous savez comment on peut s'échapper sans se faire voir ? »

Le spectre eut une moue indulgente.

« _Tout de même, c'est moi qui ai créé tout ça non ? Encore heureux que je sache comment s'en échapper !_ » Mais son visage se fit sévère. « _Quand même, vous auriez pu penser à refermer la porte derrière vous en rentrant ! Dire que ça fait presque huit cents ans que je veille sur cette clé, que je me décarcasse pour que seule ma légitime héritière –toi –puisse la récupérer, et que toi, tu arrives et tu laisses tout ouvert pour que les ennemis n'aient qu'à rentrer ! Franchement, c'est hallucinant ce que les jeunes sorciers sont devenus inconscients !_ »

Elle rejeta en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

« _Encore heureux que j'avais ensorcelé la clé pour que toi seule puisse la prendre !_ »

Elianor, un peu confuse, demanda presque timidement :

« Se serait passé quoi ? »

Aude haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente :

« _Ils seraient morts, voyons !_ »

Toujours en la suivant, ils descendirent les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, et arrivèrent dans l'autre aile du bâtiment. Cependant, le problème restait entier. De l'autre côté de la cour, les deux Mangemorts étaient toujours en poste devant la porte bleue.

« _Et merde_. », commenta Aude de Montségur.

Harry et les deux filles en restèrent sur le cul. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le fantôme d'une aristo française du Moyen-âge dire ''Et merde''. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« _Va falloir passer par _l'autre chemin_, tant pis._ »

Juste à cet instant, un hurlement suraigu de triomphe retentit. Au bout du couloir, dans la direction opposée, surgirent deux formes encagoulées.

« _Merde totale._ », résuma intelligemment Aude. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres : « _Bon, bin va falloir courir maintenant, les jeunes. Si vous aviez des prédispositions à battre le record du 100 mètres, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de le montrer._ »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle disparut pour réapparaître à l'autre bout du corridor :

« _Alors, vous prenez racine ou quoi !? J'ai dit : on court !_ »

Jamais Harry n'avait eu l'impression de courir aussi vite. Il entendait les sorts lancés par ceux qui étaient probablement Lucius et Bellatrix siffler à ses oreilles. Heureusement, Eli avait lancé un sort du Bouclier qui, comme toujours, aurait été suffisamment puissant pour repousser le champignon nucléaire d'Hiroshima jusqu'au-dessus de New York. Cependant cela n'avait servi qu'à ralentir un peu les deux Mangemorts, et Harry entendait leurs bottes claquer sur les dalles de pierre, de plus en plus proches.

« _Par ici ! Plus vite les têtards !_ », hurla Aude, toujours devant eux, flottante et légère, mais terriblement rapide.

Harry n'avait pas conscience de grand-chose. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ses pas le menaient, il suivait juste la tresse blonde qui battait contre les épaules d'Eli, quelques mètres devant lui, et la seule sensation qu'il ressentait, c'était que sa main dans celle de Méli était moite.

Quand il sortit de cette demi torpeur, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient descendus dans les fondements du château, et qu'ils avaient débouché dans un boyau obscur et glacé qui ressemblait étrangement à celui où Rogue avait installé sa salle de tortu…euh, de classe.

Devant eux, la silhouette d'Aude venait de tourner à droite, dans un autre corridor, puis encore un autre à droite, un à gauche, et enfin, elle pénétra dans ce qui semblait être une pièce. Elianor s'y engouffra à sa suite, et ils la rejoignirent. Eberlué, Harry regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était longue et étroite, et contre un mur de pierre brute, on voyait une sorte de long banc du même matériel, surmonté d'une planche en bois qui le couvrait. Le fantôme d'Aude leur fit signe et les trois adolescents s'approchèrent. La surface de la planche n'était pas uniforme. À plusieurs endroits, elle était percée de trous ronds.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul brusque au moment où Mélinée émit un gargouillis indistinct.

« Me dites pas que c'est des _chiottes _? », résuma intelligemment Elianor, devenue quasiment aussi transparente que son aïeule.

« _Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des latrines, ne sois pas stupide._ » Aude sortit une baguette de son décolleté : « _Et maintenant on se dépêche, sinon on va finir par se faire rattraper par les mages noirs._ »

« Mais on va pas passer par des _chiottes _! », hurla presque Mélinée. « Y a sûrement un autre moyen de sortir… »

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard sans aménité :

« _C'est toi qu'a construit cet _Alter mundus _peut-être ? Non ! Et encore heureux que j'aie pensé à faire une sortie de secours !_ »

« Mais pourquoi ici ? », couina Harry en zyeutant le trou inhospitalier.

« _Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où on irait regarder, évidemment !_ », s'impatienta Aude.

D'un coup de baguette, elle agrandit un des trous pour permettre à une personne de corpulence moyenne de s'y glisser. Avec un autre sortilège muet, elle expédia Mélinée dedans. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la destination des hurlements de sa pauvre camarade, que la main de celle-ci qu'il tenait encore l'entraîna à sa suite. Mais à sa surprise, il tomba dans une sorte de toboggan.

Il eut cependant juste le temps d'entendre la fin de la dernière phrase qu'Aude prononça à sa descendante avant de la projeter elle aussi dans le boyau :

« _…détruis-la._ »

oOoOoOo

Ce qu'Aude n'avait pas prévu, c'était que de l'autre côté, dans le monde réel, les toilettes étaient nettement moins bien entretenues. Mélinée eut la malchance d'atterrir dans les toilettes hommes, alors qu'Harry et Eli glissèrent dans une intersection à gauche qui tombaient dans ceux des femmes.

Néanmoins, malgré un peu de papier toilette dans les cheveux, il n'y eut pas de grands dégâts à déplorer –mais Mélinée préféra par sécurité se lancer un sort autonettoyant parfumé à l'extrait de rose de Ninive, un sortilège qu'elle avait elle-même inventé et dont elle était très fière.

Ils étaient à peine sortis des toilettes qu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre, comme si un séisme souterrain secouait la terre sous leurs pieds.

« L'_Alter mundus_… », souffla Mélinée. « Il se détruit…il n'a plus d'utilité désormais, pas vrai ? »

Elianor avait l'air étrangement ailleurs, et elle susurra :

« Aude…son fantôme aussi s'en va… »

Harry la fixa d'un air interloqué.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sens. », répondit juste la Languedocienne, les yeux dans le vague. « Elle est partie, elle a rempli sa mission, elle a protégé la Clé. » Elle hésita, puis dit : « Elle m'a dit, avant de partir, d'ouvrir Peyrepertuse et de détruire la Coupe. »

« Si c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit, il faut l'écouter. », fit sagement Mélinée.

Harry l'approuver.

« Il faut rejoindre les autres et ouvrir Peyrepertuse, si c'est le seul moyen. »

Le problème principal, c'était que Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange avaient eu le temps de se glisser dans le trou des toilettes à leur suite –les trois adolescents avaient perdu, il est vrai, beaucoup de temps à tergiverser avant qu'Aude ne les force.

Cachés derrière la porte des toilettes messieurs, les deux Mangemorts ne loupèrent pas une miette de la conversation des trois jeunes sorciers, avant que ceux-ci ne transplanent à l'abri.

« Peyrepertuse… », sourit Malefoy. « C'est donc là qu'ils la cachent…intéressant. Le Maître sera ravi. »

Bellatrix fit une grimace.

« Sûrement ravi pour l'info, Lucius, mais si tu te pointes en sentant aussi mauvais, il va sûrement t'envoyer un Doloris. »

Les deux Mangemorts avaient atterri dans les toilettes messieurs eux aussi, mais avaient eu moins de chance que Mélinée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) Petite explication : la Banshee est un être légendaire, issu du folklore irlandais, écossais, breton, voire du Pays de Galles. Ses hurlements (appelés _Keening_) annonceraient une mort prochaine.

Elle peut revêtir plusieurs apparences. On la rencontre sous la forme d'une belle jeune fille au visage dévoré par les pleurs, ou au contraire, d'une vieille femme maigre et hideuse aux longs cheveux, vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un manteau gris. Elle apparaît aussi parfois sous la forme d'une corneille, d'un rouge-gorge ou d'un roitelet. (Source : Wikipédia)**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

**Comment Lucius et Bellatrix vont-ils faire pour rattraper Harry, Eli et Méli ? (ça riiiime !!!)**

A/ Il vont faire un lasso avec le papier toilette.

B/ Il vont leur courir après tiens ! Quelle question !

C/ Ils vont lancer un sort de détection.

D/ Ils vont les suivre à l'odeur (en effet, Mélinée est plus facilement repérable maintenant qu'elle sent la rose à un kilomètre).

**Sondage spécial de Ritsuko pour se faire pardonner du retard de publication de la fic**

(Lillule : « Dis donc, elle est en forme la Ritsu ! » Max : « Laisse, du moment qu'elle fait ses sondages…C'est bien Ritsu, c'est bien ! » Ritsu : « Et toi ? Tu nous feras un double lemon pour la fin ? Hihi ! » ) :

**Pourquoi les auteuses ont mis tant de temps à publier la suite ?**

A/ Parce que ce sont de grosses feignasses !

B/ Parce qu'elles étaient en prison. En effet, elles ont été condamnées à 3 mois d'emprisonnement pour tentative de d'enlèvement, séquestration et viol sur la personne de Daniel Radcliffe, à la sortie de sa pièce de théâtre à Londres.

C/ Elles sont devenues amnésiques après la publication du chapitre 36 et viennent de recouvrer la mémoire.

D/ Elles étaient très occupées (par quoi, on sait pas…)

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où on retrouve une relique perdue, où on bastonne à fond, et où c'est bientôt la fin de la fic !_


	38. La bataille de Peyrepertuse 1

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **Euh…Comment peut-on valablement excuser une absence d'un an et demi du site ? Bon, c'est vrai, on a été très occupées, trop occupées même sûrement…Bref maintenant on a toutes une vie différente d'avant car nous travaillons toutes les trois, ce qui du coup, a ralenti d'autant plus notre grand retour (triomphal, bien sûr) sur la toile ! Mais rassurez-vous nous sommes là et bien là, et ceux (ou celles) qui pensaient qu'on allait jamais finir notre fic ne sont que des mauvaises langues !

Car oui, voilà enfin la fin ! Après presque trois ans de publication, nous l'avons terminée ! Et pour nous faire pardonner, on va publier quasiment en même temps les deux derniers chapitres ! Et en plus ils sont beaucoup plus longs que les autres !!!!!

**Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture !**

**oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo**

**Chapitre 38**

**La bataille de Peyrepertuse**

_**Première partie**_

'Plop !' Le petit bruit fit instantanément tourner la tête d'Hermione, imitée en cela par les six autres personnes présentes dans la Salle des Clés.

Devant eux se tenaient Harry, Mélinée et Elianor, épuisés, dépenaillés et hors d'haleine. Mais, au creux de sa main, Elianor serrait une petite clé d'or fin.

Aussitôt, le papé bondit quasiment sur sa descendante :

« Petite couillonne ! La clé, vite ! Mets-la dans sa serrure ! »

La voix de son aïeul sembla sortir Eli de sa transe hébétée, et elle s'empressa d'introduire la petite clé dans sa serrure qui scintillait à présent d'une lueur mauve si intense qu'elle irradiait toute la salle. Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, la lueur faiblit doucement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vague halo lumineux. Un déclic se fit entendre, et lentement, la cloche de verre qui protégeait la septième et dernière clé se souleva. Eli n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour s'en emparer, et Harry, juste derrière elle, constata qu'elle tremblait.

« Bien joué, pitchoune ! », rugit le papé, qui semblait soudainement s'être mué en tigre. « La dernière forteresse, le château de Peyrepertuse, va enfin s'ouvrir pour la première fois depuis huit cents ans ! » Il se tourna vers les jeunes : « Ramassez vos affaires, la nuit va être longue ! »

Le vieux chat attrapa aussitôt le sac de Neville, le plus proche à portée de patte, et récita :

« _Departum prestum !_ » Il hurla à l'attention des neuf adolescents : « Allez, les pitchous, _despachaire, despachaire_ (1) un peu ! Et accrochez les mains au sac ! _Zo _! »

Ledit sac avait commencé à scintiller, et lorsque Neville posa en dernier sa main sur une des courroies, il avait déjà en partie disparu, happé par le Transplanage collectif.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il s'aperçut que, pour changer, il était arrivé sur les fesses. Lorelei ne se fit pas prier pour remarquer d'une voix acide que les moyens de transport sorciers –Transplanage, poudre de Cheminette, carrosse volant– n'avaient pas l'air d'être son fort, et qu'il devrait plutôt essayer la trottinette moldue. Là-dessus, David crut bon d'embrayer sur ses mésaventures en VTT quand il était en vacances avec ses cousins moldus –du côté de son père– mais Mélinée lui beugla de se la boucler, qu'on s'en foutait, des dérailleurs qui déraillent en pente, et pourquoi il racontait toujours des histoires sans intérêt, merde à la fin.

Le temps que Harry se remette sur ses pieds, la moitié du groupe des Français faisait la gueule à l'autre, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et le papé se passait une patte exaspérée sur le visage. Le Golden Boy leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au bas d'une pente escarpée. Au bout du chemin se dessinait l'imposante masse sombre, même sinistre, de la vieille forteresse cathare. Un peu plus bas, sur une petite colline, les ailes miteuses du moulin Quercevalles se détachaient dans le jour déclinant.

« Bon. », finit par dire le vénérable chat. « Ça suffit comme ça les hurlements, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'on ait pas croisé un des Anges morts de l'autre dégénéré… »

« …Mangemorts. », corrigea machinalement Elianor, même plus énervée.

« Oui, bref, un de ces marauds… », reprit le papé. « …avec tout le boucan que vous faites, même la Méduse de Delphes a dû se réveiller ! »

« Mais la dernière Méduse de Delphes est morte en 1593 ! », protesta Hermione, outrée de l'hérésie historique.

« Justement. Même les Méduses mortes, vous avez dû les réveiller ! », rétorqua le vieux chat. Il se racla la gorge et prit un air important. « Ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons la clé, et que nous devons ouvrir l'entrée du château de Peyrepertuse et récupérer la _Coupo Santo_. »

« Justement, c'est aussi ce qui nous intéresse, nous devrions peut-être songer à ''associer nos efforts''… », ricana alors une voix située quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes.

oOoOoOo

_Londres, Chemin de Traverse…_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce soir-là, Narcissa Malefoy s'était rendue au Chemin de Traverse dans un but totalement étranger au shopping ou au dévalisage du coffre commun de Gringotts qu'elle partageait avec Lucius. Au contraire, elle attendait à présent dans l'antichambre de celui qui allait certainement faire en sorte de transformer le compte commun en compte personnel –à son usage exclusif à elle, bien entendu.

La porte du cabinet de l'avocat s'ouvrit, et un petit homme myope, vêtu d'un complet qui avait vu de plus beaux jours, en sortit.

« Madame Malefoy ? »

Narcissa se leva avec sa grâce habituelle, en songeant que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois où quelqu'un l'appelait Madame Malefoy. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, elle avait fait rajouter dans l'acte qu'elle reprendrait son nom de jeune fille dès le prononcé du divorce. À savoir donc : Narcissa Black.

Elle suivit le petit homme miteux dans un bureau poussiéreux, rempli du sol au plafond de livres, de parchemins et de dossiers, dont certains flottaient nonchalamment dans l'air. L'avocat s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, fit signe à la belle blonde d'en faire autant sur l'un des deux sièges placés devant son bureau, et se saisit d'un dossier rouge, tout en rajustant ses bésicles sur son nez court.

En s'asseyant, Narcissa souleva un nuage de poussière, et elle se prit à penser que heureusement, dans le cas de l'avocat, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Il se trouvait en effet que maître Lesembrouilles, malgré l'aspect misérable de sa personne et de son cabinet, était le juriste le plus doué du tout Londres sorcier. Faute de quoi elle se serait naturellement enfuie en courant.

« Ah oui, le cas Malefoy-Black… », marmonna son défenseur en se massant les tempes. « C'est un cas complexe, car votre mari a refusé en bloc la demande de divorce amiable que je lui ai adressée, et visiblement il n'a pas pris contact avec un avocat malgré le hibou d'assignation à comparaître que je lui ai signifié…C'est fâcheux. »

« Fâcheux comment ça ? »

Le sorcier de loi eut un sourire qui n'aurait pas paru déplacé au milieu d'un banc de barracuda.

« Fâcheux pour la partie adverse, naturellement, Madame Malefoy ! » D'un coup de baguette magique, le petit homme invoqua un énorme livre à la couverture moisie, qui avait dû être rouge quelques décennies plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit à une page et énonça calmement : « Voyez-vous, selon l'article 242 du code civil de sorcellerie britannique, le fait pour un sorcier d'abandonner sciemment sa famille constitue une cause de demande de divorce pour faute, et je ne parle pas encore, naturellement, du cas de l'enlèvement d'enfant mineur. »

Narcissa prit un air intrigué. L'avocat poursuivit :

« L'audience est prévue pour demain à onze heures. L'absence de votre mari ne jouera pas en sa faveur, encore moins son refus obstiné d'en venir à la conciliation. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Maître Lesembrouilles se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Eh bien cela veut tout simplement dire que la procédure prendra peut-être deux mois au lieu d'être immédiate, car nous passerions dans un cas de divorce pour faute, donc contentieux, et qui dit contentieux dit délai d'attente… » Il interrompit de la main la remarque qu'allait faire Narcissa. « …mais d'un autre côté, vous pouvez en attendre beaucoup plus… »

La blonde fut appâtée par le sourire de squale.

« Beaucoup plus ? »

« Disons cinq à huit mille Gallions de pension chaque mois, au lieu des trois mille trois cents initialement demandés dans la conciliation… »

« Vous m'intéressez, Maître…Discuter avec vous est décidément très plaisant ! », sourit la mère de Drago en tapotant pensivement son sac à main. Deux mois à attendre, et elle ferait payer à Lucius tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, à elle et à son fils.

En sortant du cabinet de l'avocat, Narcissa se demanda tout d'abord ce qu'elle pourrait s'acheter avec autant d'argent tous les mois. Et puis, en passant devant une ancienne boutique fermée dont les locaux étaient à vendre, elle se souvint de la prophétie de la fée Clafouti…

oOoOoOo

Le hurlement de terreur que poussa Neville les fit tous sursauter en même temps. Harry leva les yeux. Un peu au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans l'escarpement rocheux, il distingua avec stupeur une vingtaine de silhouettes sombres d'aspect menaçant.

« Des Mangemorts ! », piailla la voix de Mélinée.

À sa seule intonation de voix, nul doute que la jeune fille devait être littéralement en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Phrase à laquelle David rajouta intelligemment, pour ne pas ajouter à la panique générale :

« On va tous mourir ! »

« _Petite couillonne, quoi qu'il arrive, garde la clé, veilles-y comme à la prunelle de tes yeux ! S'ils s'en emparent, des choses terribles arriveront, souviens-toi ! _», beugla le papé en occitan, langue que seule Elianor fut en mesure de comprendre.

Mais lorsque cette dernière s'entoura soudainement d'un halo lumineux aveuglant qui semblait descendre directement de la montagne, résultant probablement d'un _Protego_ ultra puissant dont elle seule avait le secret, les huit autres adolescents se doutèrent bien que le papé lui avait confié une mission de protection. C'était la logique même. Et à l'air féroce qu'arborait désormais la Languedocienne, Harry songea que les Mangemorts, si puissants soient-ils, feraient bien de ne pas trop s'y frotter.

Le papé, pendant ce temps, n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait fermé les yeux, visiblement sous l'effet d'une extrême concentration, et un halo lumineux commençait à se former tout autour du groupe de jeunes gens. Quand il fut à peu près constitué, l'ancêtre rouvrit les yeux :

« Préparez-vous les pitchounets ! Je ne pourrai pas les retenir longtemps, j'ai déjà beaucoup utilisé ma force magique, et je ne suis plus tout jeune ! »

C'était l'encouragement dont Harry avait besoin pour retrouver tout son leadership, celui qu'il ne manquait jamais de retrouver dans toutes les situations bien merdiques, genre ministère de la Magie, six mois auparavant. _Espérons qu'il va tuer personne ce coup-ci avec ses idées à la con_, songea avec amertume Hermione.

Déjà, les premiers sorts fusaient de part et d'autre, et du côté des Mangemorts, on comptait bien entendu quelques maléfices aussi amicaux que totalement interdits comme le Doloris ou même carrément, tant qu'à faire bien les choses, l'Avada Kedavra. Heureusement, le bouclier du papé tenait bon, pour l'instant. Harry savait qu'il devait trouver un plan vite, car il voyait, comme tous les autres pouvaient le constater, que la barrière lumineuse érigée par le chat noir et blanc commençait doucement à pâlir, signe évident qu'elle faiblissait. Bientôt, plus rien ne les protègerait contre les sorts des Mangemorts, sinon leurs propres sorts de Bouclier, qui seraient bien impuissants face à un Avada Kedavra...

« Il faut essayer d'atteindre le château ! », hurla le Survivant dans le vacarme assourdissant des maléfices qui jaillissaient des deux bords.

Un brouhaha total et une mêlée confuse suivirent ses paroles. La plupart des jeunes étaient paniqués, à l'instar de Neville ou David. Mélinée, quant à elle, balançait des sorts aussi stupides les uns que les autres, qui avaient généralement pour effet de couvrir de maquillage façon Barbie un masque de Mangemort par ci par là, ou encore de teindre en rose bonbon ou en jaune poussin une de leurs robes noires. Ça donnait certes une touche de fun à la bataille, mais au fond, c'était pas vraiment utile –même si occasionnellement ça distrayait de leur tâche les sbires du Voldiche.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient clairement oublié ce pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là, en pleine nuit, sur les flancs d'une forteresse médiévale, à se battre contre les forces des ténèbres. Aussi le papé se chargea-t-il de le leur rappeler :

« Vous attendez la Noël ou quoi ? », beugla-t-il. « On a un peque blond à sauver, et la _Coupo Santo _va pas voler jusqu'à nous ! Elle se mérite, il faut aller la chercher ! »

« Va la chercher toi-même vieux débris ! On a pas que ça à foutre ! », hurla Lorelei qui était engagée dans un duel avec un énorme Mangemort, duel qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mener au fur et à mesure que la protection se fanait.

« Me parle pas comme ça, couillonne d'Armoricaine ! », brama en réponse un papé furax.

La couillonne Armoricaine n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car la barrière magique de protection élevée par le vieux débris s'évanouit brutalement dans l'air, entraînant un rugissement de contentement de la part des assaillants. Cependant, Harry et Hermione avaient prévu le coup :

« Dispersez-vous et courez !!! », cria Hermione le plus fort qu'elle put, pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

Harry partit bille en tête vers la forteresse, zigzaguant entre les sorts, en jetant lui-même un de ci de là. Il sentait dans son dos des pas précipités, sans savoir au juste s'il s'agissait d'amis et d'ennemis. Pour être exact, il pensait que c'était les deux à la fois, et il n'avait pas tort. Hermione, Lorelei et Eymelie le talonnaient, alors que Neville, Ron, David et Mélinée étaient partis dans la direction opposée, en direction de la Cacahouète, afin de diviser leurs poursuivants.

Force fut de constater que le plan fonctionna plutôt bien, puisque les Mangemorts, étant particulièrement stupides et même en sachant qu'ils devaient en priorité ramener la Coupe de Peyrepertuse à leur Maître, se séparèrent en deux, et la moitié d'entre eux partit donc tout naturellement dans la direction opposée à la vénérable forteresse.

Harry courait comme un dératé, mais ses chaussures glissaient sur les cailloux tranchants du chemin, et il semblait que les quatre autres, derrière lui, expérimentaient les mêmes difficultés techniques. Il entendit Lorelei hurler derrière lui :

« Ralentis, Binocles ! On va s'casser la gueule ! »

Puis soudain la voix d'Eymelie retentit à son tour, et ce fut comme si un coup de gel avait refroidi tous les gens qui l'entendirent :

« Où est Eli ? »

Harry faillit piler net, mais il avait assez ralenti pour que Hermione le percute de plein fouet et manque le faire tomber. En moins de deux, ils avaient été rejoints par Eymelie et Lorelei, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter plus que ça pour en discuter : quelques mètres derrière eux, les Mangemorts arrivaient en courant et en balançant des maléfices. Les adolescents avaient déjà du mal à les éviter en zigzaguant, aussi rester immobile n'était donc pas une option envisageable. Hermione attrapa le bras du Survivant et hurla :

« Allez Harry, on s'occupera d'Elianor quand on se sera débarrassé de ceux-là ! »

« Et comment tu comptes t'en débarrasser au juste, Encyclopédie ? Tu leur envoies un Larousse dans la tronche ? », meugla Lorelei en évitant de justesse un Doloris.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais balança un Stupéfix bien senti à un de leurs poursuivants qui s'écroula.

« Pas besoin de Larousse ! », rétorqua la brune en continuant à envoyer toutes sortes de charmes paralysant.

Fort heureusement, le haut de la forteresse était tout près, et après quelques efforts de grimpette en zigzag, les quatre jeunes gens déboulèrent enfin sur une étendue plate, recouverte de vieilles pierres moussues et d'herbes folles. À priori, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'une relique abritant un pouvoir immense avait été cachée là. On aurait juste dit une banale ruine médiévale comme la France, sorcière et moldue, en comptait des dizaines.

Harry s'arrêta, et se retourna, baguette à la main, prêt à affronter en combat singulier les Mangemorts lancés à leur poursuite. Mais à son grand étonnement (et à celui de ses trois compagnes), personne ne débarqua à leur suite au sommet de la montagne. Lorelei s'avança prudemment dans l'escarpement, et promena sa baguette allumée sur le chemin d'un air méfiant.

« Y a personne. On les a tous envoyés aux fraises, apparemment. », dit-elle en remontant.

« C'est vrai qu'on en a stupéfixés pas mal. », admit Eymelie.

« Bon, ça nous enlève un problème non négligeable. », résuma Hermione. « Mais il reste toujours le principal : où est passée Elianor et son ancêtre ? »

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent d'un air perplexe.

« Un autre _alter mundus _? », suggéra Hermione.

« Ça serait possible… », reconnut Eymelie, pensive. « Mais comment trouver l'entrée ? »

« À quoi ça nous servirait de trouver l'entrée, de toutes façons ? », fit alors Harry. Les trois filles se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme, et il vit que Hermione était déjà prête à protester. Il poursuivit néanmoins son raisonnement. « Je veux dire, on peut pas aller la chercher, la Coupe Sacrée…Y a que Elianor qui peut la récupérer, non ? La seule fille de la famille depuis le Moyen-âge, tout ça…Nous, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est attendre qu'elle revienne avec, qu'elle brise le sortilège de Fidelitas pour qu'on sache où est Drag…Malefoy, et qu'on aille le chercher. C'était pas ça, le plan initial ? »

Les trois filles ne répondirent pas, mais Harry vit à leurs mines déçues qu'elles savaient qu'il avait raison, même si elles avaient perdu de vue cet aspect-là du plan.

Lorelei se voyait clairement récupérer triomphalement une Coupe étincelante taillée dans le diamant, sur fond apocalyptique de volcan en éruption. Le plan ''On reste plantés là comme des sardines baignant dans l'huile de leur boîte en attendant qu'Eli revienne avec la relique'', on voyait bien que ça lui plaisait pas ; mais bon, il fallait bien admettre que là, Binocles avait raison.

Hermione, quant à elle, était toujours habituée à être la première au centre de l'action, et malgré ce que Harry avait dit, elle se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de trouver une entrée, quelle qu'elle fut, à l'_alter mundus_, qui, elle en était sûre, abritait la précieuse Coupe tant convoitée.

« Hermione, arrête de réfléchir à comment on peut entrer dans l'_alter mundus_ –si jamais y'en a un, bien sûr. T'as bien vu qu'il fallait une clé pour y entrer, et que c'est Eli qui l'avait ? », intervint Harry. Il connaissait par cœur ce petit air préoccupé qu'elle avait quand elle cherchait à tout prix une solution à quelque chose d'insoluble.

« Non Harry, peut-être qu'elle l'a laissé ouvert derrière elle. Après tout, vous aviez bien oublié de fermer à Montségur. », rétorqua Hermione.

« Là, je pense qu'elle aura pas oublié, l'enjeu est trop important. », dit Eymelie.

« Ouais, avec le vioque avec elle, y'a aucune chance, il a dû fermer à double tour derrière eux, le vieux croulant. »

« Tu sais c'qu'il te dit, le vieux croulant ??!!? », beugla une voix venant de quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oh ! Rev'là le vieux gâteux ! », poursuivit Lorelei comme si de rien n'était. « Où est passée ta p'tit fillotte, l'ancêtre ? »

Quand leurs yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la petite forme du chat noir et blanc, perché sur un muret à demi écroulé.

« Où est Elianor, papé ? », demanda Hermione d'un ton pressant.

La queue noire du papé fouetta impatiemment l'air.

« Elle est partie chercher la Coupe. » Il avait l'air inhabituellement nerveux, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Harry. « J'espère que tout ira bien. Ça fait tellement de temps que cette Coupe n'a pas été touchée, j'espère que son pouvoir est encore stable…et que la déplacer ne provoquera rien de fâcheux. »

« Fâcheux comme quoi ? », demanda précipitamment Eymelie.

« Eh bien il s'avère que dans le cas de certains vieux objets magiques, la magie résiduelle qu'ils contiennent peut se détériorer avec le temps, voire devenir totalement erratique et incontrôlable, et peut parfois même exploser… », récita mécaniquement Hermione.

Harry s'attendait toujours, dans ces moments-là, à ce qu'elle cite la référence et la page du livre où elle avait lu l'explication. Comme une bibliographie vivante. Puis il se rendit compte de la portée de ce que la jeune fille venait de dire. Eymelie avait pâli, et Lorelei se taisait, ce qui en soi, n'était pas très bon signe. La Préfète rousse fut la première à réagir :

« Mais alors…Ça veut dire que vous l'avez envoyée chercher un truc dont on sait même pas la dangerosité ? Ça veut dire que ce truc peut lui péter à la tronche ? Comme une putain de bouteille de nitroglycérine ? _Ça veut dire que vous l'avez laissée faire en sachant ça ? _»

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Harry avait toujours vu Eymelie très diplomate et très calme, les hurlements étant la marque de fabrique de l'autre Préfète de Vampiglams, et la voir dans cet état était pour le moins inhabituel.

Le papé ne rétorqua rien de cinglant (très inhabituel chez lui), mais quoi qu'il ait prévu de dire pour sa défense, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Du sentier à flanc de montagne s'éleva alors un bruit de pas qui gravissaient en courant la pente, avec force halètements.

« Les Mangemorts ! », fit Hermione en brandissant devant elle sa baguette.

Les quatre adolescents se figèrent, prêts au combat qu'ils devinaient inévitable, quand quatre formes prirent pied sur l'étendue herbeuse du sommet.

« _Stupéfix !_ », hurla instantanément Hermione.

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette, et loupa de quelques millimètres la tête de la plus haute silhouette qui poussa un couinement aigu. Harry abaissa aussitôt sa baguette, et il sut dix secondes après qu'il n'avait pas eu tort.

« Aïeuh Hermioneuh ! T'as failli me blesser ! », s'exclama dans l'obscurité la silhouette avec la voix de Ron.

« Ah, c'est que vous. », constata Lorelei en coinçant sa baguette dans la ceinture de son jean.

« Mais comment vous avez pu réussir à vous débarrasser des Mangemorts ? », demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

« C'est moi ou je trouve ta surprise un peu insultante ? », dit Ron d'une voix aigre.

« Mélinée leur a jeté un sort de son invention. », expliqua Neville.

« Oui ! », fit la petite sorcière arménienne. « Je l'ai appelé _Mega hairspray wave _! »

« Vous auriez vu ça les mecs ! », s'écria David, manifestement béat d'admiration. « Elle a agité sa baguette, et tout d'un coup tous les Mangemorts qui nous poursuivaient se sont retrouvés les pieds englués dans du gel à cheveux ! Et après elle a lancé un autre sort qui l'a fait durcir, ils pouvaient plus bouger d'un iota, on a eu qu'à les stupéfixer un par un, c'était sensass' ! »

« Oui, c'est très pratique comme sort, je l'ai mis au point avec Lara, ma sœur, quand on s'est rendu compte qu'il suffisait d'un coup de sèche-cheveux pour faire durcir instantanément le gel Collach'veux ! »

« Ça marche aussi avec la bouche ? », s'enquit le papé en jetant un œil mauvais en direction de Lorelei.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais maintenant, on peut aller aider Eli ? », intervint Eymelie. Elle n'avait pipé mot depuis sa crise, et on sentait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Oui, on est vite revenus pour l'aider, nous aussi ! », fit Mélinée.

Le papé jeta des regards furtifs à droite et à gauche. Il tapota une pierre du muret sur lequel il se tenait, et un pan du mur adjacent sembla s'écarter, pour laisser place à ce qui ressemblait à une porte.

« On dirait bien que les Mangetouts sont partis, je suppose qu'on peut prendre le risque…Par ici, les pitchous…L'entrée du château de Peyrepertuse ! »

Les huit adolescents entrèrent à la queue leu leu avec circonspection.

« C'est quoi, les Mangetouts ? », demanda au bout d'un moment la voix de Ron dans l'obscurité.

« C'est pas des haricots ? », lui répondit Neville.

oOoOoOo

À sa grande surprise, Harry et ses compagnons ne tombèrent pas dans une réplique exacte du vieux château comme ç'avait été le cas à Montségur, mais dans une sorte de boyau de pierre brute qui semblait descendre loin sous la terre.

« C'est pas un _alter mundus _? », s'étonna Mélinée, quelques pas devant lui.

« Bien sûr que non, petite couillonne d'Arménienne ! », rétorqua le papé, loin devant, qui ouvrait la marche. « Tu sais au moins quelles sont les conséquences inévitables d'un sortilège pareil ? »

Mélinée ne répondit pas, mais Harry savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question, tout comme il la connaissait. Elianor le leur avait expliqué, à Montségur.

« L'âme du sorcier qui l'a jeté est liée à jamais à l'_alter mundus_… », répondit Hermione en lieu et place de la sorcière arménienne. « …parce qu'une partie de son âme a été sacrifiée pour le créer. Un peu comme pour un Horcruxe. »

« Exactement. Alors je n'allais pas séparer en six mon âme pour protéger les autres forteresses. Et de toute façon, personne ne peut créer six _alter mundi_. Un seul, c'est déjà un exploit. Elle était…vraiment une sorcière hors pair. »

Il se tut quelques instants, et personne n'osa briser le silence, parce que dans sa voix, tous avaient perçu cette note d'émotion quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Il reprit d'une voix rauque :

« Enfin, là ce n'est qu'un souterrain secret, protégé par la Septième clé, quelques sortilèges, et par Akshan, notre ifrit. C'est moins performant qu'un _alter mundus_, mais jusqu'à présent, ça a tenu le coup. », résuma le vieux chat.

Effectivement, après quelques minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur ledit ifrit, qui à présent avait la forme d'un œilleton gardant l'entrée d'une salle fermée par une lourde porte en fer forgé. La seule indication que ce n'était pas un œilleton comme les autres était la pupille rouge qu'on voyait dedans, et qui clignait de temps à autre.

Comme sur le manteau de la cheminée de la Cacahouète, on pouvait voir le blason des Quercevalles au-dessus de la porte, et leur devise y était gravée en lettres étincelantes, comme une avertissement menaçant les intrus qui se seraient introduits sans l'aval de la vénérable famille.

« Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ? », retentit la voix gouailleuse de l'esprit du feu. « On est fermé ! »

« Ouvre-toi, imbécile ! C'est moi ! Guilhem de Quercevalles ! », beugla le papé en réponse.

« Guilhem ou pas Guilhem, j'ouvre pas ! La d'moizelle rousse, elle a dit que je devais jamais faire entrer personne qui ait pas la clé, encore plus quand y a quelqu'un dans la Chambre de la Coupe ! »

« Quelle d'moizelle rousse ? », brailla le vieux chat, visiblement excédé.

« Bah ta fille ! La jolie rouquine, celle qu'est v'nue là pour la dernière fois ! Tu t'en souviens pas, Gugu ? C'est vrai qu'ça fait un bail que personne s'est radiné ici, m'enfin quand même... »

« JE M'EN SOUVIENS ! », crisa Guilhem. « Maintenant dis-moi où est Eli et ensuite tu ouvres cette porte, t'entends ? »

« Mais j'peux pas vous laisser passer, j't'ai déjà dit ! », gueula Akshan. « Pas quand y'a déjà quelqu'un dedans, c'est comme ça et voilà tout, z'avez qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte avec vot'bazar, zut à la fin ! »

Les huit adolescents ébahis assistèrent à cette scène d'anthologie que fut la dispute entre un gros chat noir et blanc et un petit œilleton à la pupille rouge, qui parlait comme un poissonnier par le biais d'une bouche invisible. Mais l'ifrit fut inflexible, et ce fut au moment où le papé allait réellement péter les plombs que la porte de fer s'entrouvrit lentement, et qu'une Elianor encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude apparut, les bottes boueuses, sa veste déchirée à la manche droite par la brûlure d'un sortilège. Entre ses bras, elle tenait une sorte de vasque qui semblait être faite en terre cuite.

« Voilà, j'te l'avais dit qu'elle allait pas tarder à r'venir, la gamine ! », fit la voix désincarnée de l'ifrit. « C'était pas la peine de m'taper un scandale ! »

Mais plus personne n'écoutait le petit esprit du feu. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient instinctivement rués sur leur camarade, l'abreuvant d'un flot continu de questions ininterrompues. Gugu rétablit le calme en hurlant, alors que les quatre Anglais préféraient rester légèrement en retrait de toute cette agitation bien franchouillarde.

« ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! », aboya le papé pour rétablir le calme. Une fois que neuf têtes se furent tournées vers lui, il reprit plus posément : « Maintenant que la petite couillonne a récupéré la Coupe, nous allons pouvoir agir pour aller chercher ce petit couillon de Malefoy. »

Ils commencèrent à remonter lentement vers la surface terrestre, et Harry, qui fermait la marche avec Hermione, ne pouvait s'empêcher de braquer son regard vers l'objet de facture grossière qu'Elianor, juste devant lui, tenait précautionneusement dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Hermione dut remarquer son regard interloqué, car elle dit :

« Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? On se croirait vraiment dans Indiana Jones, avec son Graal tout miteux... »

Ron, quelques mètres devant eux, ne connaissait pas Indiana Jones, mais il approuva vigoureusement. Visiblement il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un objet d'une telle puissance magique pouvait revêtir une apparence aussi pourrie.

« C'est pas l'apparence qui compte. », intervint Eymelie qui marchait à côté d'Elianor.

« Bien sûr que non. », poursuivit Elianor. « Sinon la Coupe aurait été trouvée depuis longtemps, avant même d'avoir pu être cachée ! Tous les crétins qui la cherchent s'imaginent que c'est une coupe en or et incrustée de diamant, résultat, ils passent tous à côté sans s'en rendre compte. »

Lorelei fit une tête bizarre, et cela avait surement à voir avec le fait que l'instant d'avant, elle s'imaginait brandissant une coupe étincelante incrustée de joyaux.

« Oui, c'est la tactique de la dissimulation, un peu comme les nazis qui ont choisi la belle coupe dans le film. », précisa David, dont le père était moldu et qui avait donc vu Indiana Jones.

« Quoi ? », firent Ron et Neville, quasiment en même temps.

« Bin, les gens cherchent toujours un truc clinquant, niveau relique magique, alors c'est logique qu'au final, ça soit un truc pourri. », expliqua David. « Pour pas qu'on trouve, quoi. »

« C'est quoi, les nazis ? », demanda au bout d'un moment la voix de Neville dans la quasi obscurité du boyau.

« Chais pas. », répondit celle de Ron. « Sûrement encore une invention moldue. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes :**

(1) « Dépêchez, dépêchez ! »

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

À votre avis, que va-t-il arriver à notre joyeuse compagnie à leur sortie du tunnel :

A / Ils vont se retrouver en plein milieu d'une rave-party

B/ Ils vont atterrir dans le réseau des égouts de Paris

C/ Ils vont retourner dehors et rentrer chez Elianor bien pépères

D/ Ils vont tomber dans un piège tendu par les Mangemorts !

_Dans le prochain chapitre : où ça se castagne à mort, où les jeux sont faits, et où nous arrivons à la fin de toute chose..._


	39. La bataille de Peyrepertuse 2

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **tout d'abord, très important : **merci à nos revieweurs !!! **On a oublié de le faire pour le dernier chapitre, mais nous nous rattrapons aujourd'hui : un grand merci donc à **gigi, Tantine Fongus, Mamzelle Reuh, WhiteCoco, Wrozka, Alyceis, Cloclodette, Heroica Fantasia 8, angiecali, Alma **(ça faisait longtemps !!! renvoies-nous ton email on l'a perdu !!!)**, Lyra Sullyvan, grispoils et Tsuyu-chan…et tous les autres !!! **Après tout si on a pu continuer c'est grâce à vos encouragements, même un an après !

Donc voilà, le moment tant attendu est arrivé, nous avons enfin fini la fic ! L'ultime chapitre !! (Rassurez-vous, y a encore un épilogue !)

Alors profitez bien du der des ders, et peut-être rendez-vous pour le tome 2 (si vous êtes sages) !

**Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture !**

* * *

oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo

**Chapitre 39**

**La bataille de Peyrepertuse**

_**Deuxième partie**_

Quand ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, Harry se sentit soulagé. Il n'aimait pas trop les atmosphères confinées des souterrains. Et pourtant, ce soulagement allait être de courte durée, car dès qu'ils eurent tous débouché hors du souterrain, une mauvaise surprise les attendait en la personne d'un cercle de Mangemorts.

Elianor eut immédiatement le réflexe de reculer pour retrouver l'abri protecteur de la Septième porte, mais une voix aiguë et froide retentit au même moment où une explosion de douleur se fit dans le crâne de Harry, située plus précisément dans sa cicatrice.

« Je serai toi, je n'irai nulle part, petite Quercevalles. », fit la voix cruelle.

La jeune sorcière languedocienne écarquilla ses yeux noisette, et recula contre le muret, en même temps que les autres adolescents avaient eux aussi un mouvement de recul.

Devant eux, en plus de la dizaine de Mangemorts, se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Et juste devant lui, à la merci de sa baguette, se trouvait Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'une espèce de robe de sorcier rouge qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Autour de son cou, Harry le remarqua avec un pincement au cœur, on voyait luire doucement un collier argenté.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que j'abime ton cher cousin, n'est-ce pas ? », ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elianor eut un instant de panique, mais elle se tenta de se ressaisir rapidement :

« Vous pouvez pas le tuer, vous avez besoin de lui ! », rétorqua-t-elle avec morgue.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car le mage noir s'esclaffa :

« Dois-je comprendre que tu veux une démonstration des dégâts qu'on peut infliger sans pour autant tuer ? » Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, il pointa sa baguette dans le dos de Drago : « _Endoloris ! _»

Autour de Harry, tout devenait peu à peu flou. La douleur de sa cicatrice l'aveuglait presque entièrement, il n'avait conscience uniquement que du bras d'Hermione qui le soutenait, mais il entendit le hurlement de douleur que poussa Malefoy, et cela le réveilla quelque peu. Il leva les yeux vers la scène qui se déroulait juste devant lui. Il entendait la voix de Mélinée qui hurlait quelque part à sa gauche, et Eymelie, juste à côté de lui, avait l'air pétrifiée sur place. Elianor, effarée, serrait contre sa poitrine la vasque, qui avait commencé à étinceler doucement ; quant au papé, il ne le voyait nulle part.

« Laissez-le ! », s'écria la voix de Lorelei.

Harry tourna la tête et vit que la grande Préfète blonde se serait jetée sur le mage noir, si un énorme Mangemort ne l'avait pas retenue prisonnière. Le Survivant se rendit compte avec effroi qu'ils étaient cernés, totalement acculés contre le porche de la Septième porte, et que seuls Hermione, Eymelie et lui-même n'avaient pas été faits prisonniers, sûrement parce qu'ils étaient à proximité d'Elianor, qui détenait la source du pouvoir ultime que convoitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres, tous les autres, Mélinée, Ron, David, Neville et Lorelei, étaient retenus par une cohorte de Mangemorts.

Il sentit qu'Hermione se rapprochait ostensiblement d'Elianor, et que la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait légèrement. Tout semblait soudainement très calme, et Harry réalisa alors que c'était parce que Drago avait cessé de crier. Malgré la brûlure à son front, il parvint à garder la tête suffisamment froide pour le chercher du regard et finit par l'apercevoir. Le garçon blond s'était effondré par terre, aux pieds du mage noir, et ne bougeait plus.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? », gronda la voix d'Elianor, toute proche.

Hermione s'était encore rapprochée d'elle, comme si elle cherchait inconsciemment la protection de la Coupe Sacrée.

Le mage noir eut un rictus à la question de la jeune sorcière.

« Oh, rien dont il ne se remettra pas facilement, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Mais il faut être raisonnable, petite Quercevalles. Tu sais que je peux être moins magnanime que ça. Si tu veux qu'il survive dans un état convenable, il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose en échange. »

Le regard rougeoyant de Voldemort se promena quelque part entre la relique et Harry, qui sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

« Je pensais te demander uniquement ce que tu tiens entre les mains, mais je crois que je vais rajouter Potter à ce marché, puisqu'il nous a fait l'amabilité de se joindre à nous ce soir. »

« JAMAIS ! », cracha Elianor sans même faire semblant de réfléchir à la proposition.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de la Coupe, comme pour la protéger, et celle-ci se mit à luire un peu plus fort. Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait même suivre les battements du cœur de la jeune fille. Voldemort eut l'air encore plus amusé.

« _Sectum sempra ! _», fit-il négligemment d'un coup de baguette en direction de Neville et du Mangemort qui le retenait.

Le jeune Gryffondor poussa un hurlement alors que des flots de sang jaillissaient de tout son corps. Elianor eut l'air clairement horrifié, mais elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Au contraire, la vasque étincela encore plus fort qu'auparavant, et brutalement, un éclair vert aveuglant en jaillit, et alla frapper le Mangemort qui gardait Neville prisonnier. L'homme s'écroula, mais Harry aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il était mort ou simplement stupéfixé. D'ailleurs, à voir l'air ahuri de la Languedocienne, il pensa qu'elle-même ne devait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Voldemort, lui, eut un rictus encore plus effrayant.

« Tu crois que c'est en tuant mes hommes que tu vas me faire peur ? »

Harry jeta un œil vers Elianor. Elle était plus pâle qu'une morte et semblait sur le point de vomir. Voldemort, lui, semblait exulter.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, petite Quercevalles. Tu peux bien tous les tuer, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Alors que toi... »

Il leva sa baguette, et cette fois-ci visa Mélinée.

« _Endoloris ! _»

La jeune Métamorphomage se mit à hurler d'une voix stridente. Mélinée passait pourtant son temps à piailler, hurler ou roucouler, mais jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu pousser des sons pareils. Visiblement, Elianor non plus, car elle cria par-dessus la voix de son amie :

« STOP ! »

« Tu deviens enfin raisonnable. », fit Voldemort en levant sa baguette. Mélinée s'effondra par terre, à bout de force. « Donne-moi cette Coupe, maintenant. Et que Potter jette sa baguette par terre et s'avance à découvert. »

Harry se redressa, comme s'il avait reçu une gifle. Mais Elianor, à côté de lui, n'avait pas fait un mouvement, et ne semblait pas décidée à le livrer à l'ennemi. Quant à lui, il n'allait sûrement pas se rendre comme ça, sans avoir combattu, et encore moins se faire tuer comme un moldu, sans baguette. Il sentit sur son bras l'étreinte de la main d'Hermione, comme si elle voulait le retenir.

« N'y va pas Harry ! », cria Ron, comme pour confirmer son impression.

Le Mangemort qui le retenait lui tordit violemment les bras dans le dos, mais le rouquin ne cilla pas, ce qui renforça la détermination de Harry. Il serra sa baguette dans son poing, prêt au combat si la situation dégénérait. Il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'Elianor n'avait aucune intention de se plier aux exigences du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et serrait contre elle la vasque qui étincelait à présent comme si elle était faite de cristal.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, petite Quercevalles ? », tonna Voldemort. « Livre-moi Potter et ta Coupe Sacrée, et je relâche tous tes petits amis ici présents. »

Elianor fronça les sourcils. Tous étaient suspendus à sa réaction, mais au lieu de parler à son tour ou de réagir d'une quelconque manière, elle plongea sa main dans sa robe, en retira quelque chose qu'elle mit précipitamment dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », s'enquit Hermione, inquiète de son attitude bizarre.

« Je crois que mon Idiomagum ne faisait plus effet. », expliqua la Française. Elle désigna Voldemort d'un hochement de tête. « L'a dit quoi ? Chuis nulle en anglais, j'ai juste compris qu'il disait Quercevalles et Potter... »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher la fureur du mage noir, qui explosa comme un chaudron sous pression sous la forme d'une multitude de sorts balancés à tort et à travers. Dans un rugissement féroce, les Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas occupés avec des prisonniers se ruèrent vers les quatre adolescents, mais ni eux, pas plus que Voldemort, n'avaient compris l'importance de la Coupe.

Avant qu'aucun sort n'ait pu les toucher, un bouclier doré, incandescent, se dressait entre eux et les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il faut sortir les autres de là ! », brailla Harry dans le vacarme assourdissant des sortilèges déviés qui ricochaient contre le bouclier magique.

« Oui, Voldemort n'aura aucun scrupule à les tuer si on agit pas vite ! », renchérit Hermione, et le Survivant ne put que constater la panique qui faisait trembler sa voix. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement trouvé très chou son inquiétude ostensible pour son petit ami à taches de rousseur.

Elianor semblait concentrée, la Coupe était toujours blottie contre sa poitrine, et il en émanait le puissant halo doré qui les protégeait. Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était elle qui fournissait l'énergie extraordinaire à l'objet, et si elle était vraiment en train de consumer sa vie par les deux bouts, comme le papé lui avait plusieurs fois reproché de le faire lorsqu'elle puisait dans les pouvoirs semble-t-il sans fond de la Coupe Sacrée. Il croisa le regard d'Eymelie, et il lui sembla y lire la même inquiétude.

« Il faut agir ! », fit la Préfète rousse. « Maintenant ! »

« Oui. », souffla Elianor. « Je vais...je vais désactiver le bouclier quelques secondes, et essayer de neutraliser le plus de Mangemorts possibles, pendant ce temps, vous vous occuperez des otages, compris ? »

« Non... », commença Eymelie, mais la sorcière du sud l'interrompit :

« On a pas le temps de polémiquer. Faut récupérer les autres, les mettre à l'abri sous le bouclier, et tous transplaner. »

Un rayon vert s'écrasa contre la paroi dorée, envoyant dans l'air une gerbe d'étincelles iridescentes.

« Mais...mais comment est ce que ce bouclier peut retenir des Avada Kedavra ? », fit Hermione, abasourdie.

« J'en sais rien ! », gémit Elianor, visiblement en proie à un effort violent pour tenter de contenir la puissance magique de la relique. « Mais dépêchez-vous ! »

oOoOoOo

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite pour Harry. Le rayon doré cessa de les protéger d'un seul coup, et il dut se plier en deux pour éviter un rayon de lumière rouge qui le frôla d'un épi de cheveux. Malgré la douleur lancinante dans sa cicatrice, il se força à se remettre debout, et courut en direction de Ron, qui essayait toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte de son Mangemort.

Mais il fut bousculé par Hermione, qui lui passa devant et jeta un Stupéfix foudroyant au Mangemort. Harry lança un sort au geôlier de Neville, qui se tenait juste à côté, et une fois le gorille neutralisé, il se pencha pour aider son camarade de Gryffondor à se relever. Il semblait très éprouvé, son visage était couvert d'entailles dont certaines saignaient encore abondamment, mais dans l'ensemble il paraissait intact.

« T'en fais pas, mon vieux, on va te ramener chez Elianor, son père est Médicomage, ça ira... »

« Ça va. », marmonna le garçon.

Harry l'aida à se relever, en évitant quelques sortilèges, et en en lançant quelques-uns lui-même, il parvint à neutraliser quelques Mangemorts. Mais le plus inquiétant était que dans tout ce bruit et cette fumée dégagés par les maléfices, il ne voyait ni Voldemort ni Drago.

Il aperçut d'un coin de l'œil que Mélinée s'était remise de son Doloris. Elle était même parvenue à se débarrasser de son gardien en lui lançant un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui devait sûrement s'appeler le Shampooing de la Mort, à en juger par les grosses bulles de savon qui s'échappaient de la cagoule du Mangemort : il titubait en tendant ses bras devant lui, à l'aveuglette. Puis, après avoir fait quelques pas sans apparemment rien y voir, il se prit de plein fouet un muret et s'écroula, raide assommé.

Neville et lui rejoignirent l'abri du porche de pierre où se tenait encore Elianor. Dès qu'ils furent à côté d'elle, la jeune fille relâcha la puissance magique de la vasque, qui crépitait furieusement entre ses mains, et le bouclier doré se reforma, intact, comme si aucun sort ne l'avait endommagé. Cependant, la jeune sorcière portait au visage des estafilades que Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vues avant. Hermione, qui les avait rejoints avec Ron, sembla le remarquer elle aussi, car elle fronça les sourcils.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une explosion de douleur dans sa cicatrice le figea, et le força à se plier en deux. Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait s'ouvrir en deux. Voldy devait sûrement être furax. Hermione se précipita sur lui, affolée.

« HARRY ! »

« C'est V…Voldemort…Il est furieux. », parvint à articuler le Golden Boy dans un souffle.

« Tu m'étonnes ! », beugla Lorelei qui était parvenue à se dépêtrer de son Mangemort grâce à un sort de Confusion que lui avait lancé Elianor, et d'un bon coup de pied dans les parties qu'avait rajouté la Bretonne, histoire de parfaire le travail. « Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais ça m'arrangerait quand même bien qu'on se barre d'ici ! Ça vous dirait pas de transplaner, là, tout de suite maintenant ? »

« On peut pas. », souffla Hermione, d'une voix où perçait nettement la panique.

« Ah non et pourquoi ça ? », gronda la grande blonde.

« Parce qu'ils tiennent encore Drago et David en otage. », répondit Mélinée d'une voix blanche en pointant quelque chose du doigt, à sa droite.

Harry se retourna, et malgré sa douleur, il sentit son cœur se glacer. À quelques mètres d'eux, se tenaient encore une dizaine de Mangemorts, dont deux retenaient les deux garçons effrayés.

« Mais quel abruti ce Stern ! », beugla Lorelei, visiblement hors d'elle. « Tout le monde a réussi à mettre les voiles, sauf lui ! Dès qu'on l'aura récupéré, c'est moi qui le tue ! »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! », siffla la voix glaciale du Seigneur sombre.

Voldemort se trouvait au milieu de ses disciples, et pointait sa baguette sur le front de Drago d'un air menaçant. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice augmenter ; il porta sa main à son front, comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, en sachant que c'était illusoire.

« Potter ! Je t'ai dit de jeter ta baguette et de venir nous rejoindre. Est ce que tu aurais peur de moi, par hasard ?… » Quelques Mangemorts ricanèrent grassement, mais Voldemort les fit taire d'un geste impérieux de la main, et agita négligemment sa baguette vers la tête blonde de Drago. « Si tu me désobéis, ce ne sera pas toi qui en paieras les conséquences, je te préviens, Potter. »

Le mage à face de serpent se tourna vers Elianor, qui se cramponnait désespérément à la Coupe.

« Quant à toi, petite Quercevalles, je te conseille vivement de me donner ce que tu as dans les mains. »

Mais son espoir fut vite déçu, car il apparut bien vite que ni elle, ni Harry n'avaient l'intention de coopérer. Aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement.

Une lueur de défi brillait dans les prunelles de la Languedocienne quand elle cracha avec colère :

« Si vous la voulez tant, vous n'avez qu'à venir la chercher, parce qu'une Quercevalles capitule jamais sans combattre ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit de sa poche sa baguette, et quelques étincelles crépitèrent. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa propre baguette.

« Je me rendrai jamais sans combattre non plus, Tom ! », cria-t-il d'une voix forte. « Tu me tueras pas comme tu as tué mes parents ! »

« Ne te rends pas, Harry ! », fit alors Drago, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Peu importe ce qu'il fait, ne te rends pas ! »

Le Mangemort qui le retenait lui décocha un coup dans la mâchoire, mais le blond ne lâcha pas un cri.

« Ouais, on va écouter ton conseil, Malefoy ! », rugit Ron. « Même s'il te torture à mort, on capitulera pas ! Les Weasley capitulent jamais ! »

« Et une Kervemec ne dépose jamais les armes ! », renchérit Lorelei.

« Parfaitement ! Et une Astadourian n'a jamais les cheveux gras ! », beugla Mélinée.

Eymelie se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard torve.

« Bin quoi ? », fit la jeune fille, dont les cheveux en question virèrent au rouge pourpre.

La douleur dans la cicatrice de Harry augmenta, si cela était possible. Il avait à présent tellement mal qu'il avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

« ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez de ces pitreries !!! », hurla Voldemort. « _Potter, c'est toi qui l'auras voulu !!! Tu aurais pu lui éviter ça…Tu sais qu'il te détestera après ça… _» Il avait dit les dernières phrases en Fourchelangue, à l'attention spécifique du Survivant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

« _Endolorisssssssssss ! _»

Le blond fut projeté à terre, et Harry, tétanisé, ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder se convulser sur le sol de terre battue, en proie à des souffrances inimaginables que le brun ne connaissait que trop bien, pour les avoir subies de la même baguette.

Quand Voldemort mit un terme au maléfice au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, les huit adolescents, pétrifiés, scrutèrent la forme mince du blond resté à terre. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, et même Ron ne semblait plus aussi pressé de faire de l'humour sur le dos du Serpentard.

Tous savaient qu'ils étaient coincés. Bien que protégés par le bouclier surpuissant fourni par la Coupe, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient qu'une solution, se rendre, car aucun n'aurait pu supporter de voir l'un de leurs camarades de Poudlard ou de Beauxbâtons se faire torturer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Voldemort eut un sourire narquois à leurs mines déconfites. Drago releva la tête ; ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tout son corps était parcouru par de violents tremblements, mais il parvint à articuler assez fermement :

« Te rends pas, Potter, tu m'entends ?… »

Voldemort fondit sur lui, et d'un coup de baguette, le suspendit dans l'air par son collier.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, petit dragon stupide ? Est ce que tu donnes des _conseils_ à mon ennemi ? Est ce que tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Qu'est ce qu'il te faut encore pour que tu apprennes à ne pas me désobéir ? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Harry : « Et toi Potter ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou ? Aussi fou que les parents de Londubat ? »

Harry sentit Neville se tendre à côté de lui.

« Tu crois que le rendre fou m'empêcherait d'aller récupérer le pouvoir qu'il me doit ? » Les yeux du Seigneur sombre étaient plissés par la colère, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fente rougeoyante. « Eh bien tu te trompes, Potter ! »

Il se tourna vers ses fidèles.

« Bellatrix ! Viens t'occuper de ton neveu, et soigne-le bien, comme tu as soigné les Londubat, et montre à Potter comment le Doloris peut faire sombrer lentement dans la folie… »

La haute silhouette encapuchonnée de Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Drago, qui la regardait approcher, les yeux écarquillés. S'il avait espéré que le fait d'être son neveu le mettait à l'abri, il fut vite détrompé.

« _Endoloris ! _», récita mécaniquement la voix de la Mangemorte.

« Non… », marmotta Neville, à côté de Harry.

Il avait l'air terrorisé. Le Survivant savait pertinemment qu'à travers les hurlements de Drago Malefoy, c'était ceux de ses parents qu'il entendait.

Voldemort se tourna vers Harry et Elianor, qui se tenaient côte à côte, immobiles.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas lâcher cette Coupe ? », fit Voldemort en dardant ses yeux de braise sur la jeune fille.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Elianor, il pointa sa baguette vers David.

« _Sectum sempra ! Endoloris ! _»

Le Fumoquette brun s'effondra par terre, et il sembla à Harry que les cris conjugués des deux garçons remplissaient l'air et assourdissaient tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il se rendit compte que la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait, et il se tourna vers Elianor. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, et gardait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, comme si elle ne voyait plus rien. Mais Harry savait très bien qu'elle voyait ce qui se passait, qu'elle était juste écartelée par le pire dilemme qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à affronter.

Elle voyait ses amis se faire torturer, sa famille même, car Drago était son cousin, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais offrir à Voldemort la source du pouvoir ultime qui le rendrait invincible. Elle était coincée de toute part, et le papé, qui aurait pu l'aider à prendre une décision, n'était nulle part. Cette situation la paralysait littéralement, la rendait presque malade de terreur.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha du bouclier, sans aller jusqu'à le toucher –il savait pertinemment qu'il s'y serait brûlé.

« Mais quelle genre de sorcière es-tu, Quercevalles ? De celles qui sacrifient amis et famille pour le moindre petit objet magique ? », siffla Voldemort d'une voix fielleuse. « En fin de compte, nous ne sommes pas si différents, alors. Tu préfères le pouvoir absolu à la vie de tes proches ? Et tu crois que c'est ce que ton ancêtre Aude aurait souhaité que tu fasses ? Que tu sacrifies des vies pour ça ? »

Elianor était secouée de tremblements, mais quand elle parla, sa voix était claire et assurée :

« Aude est morte pour éviter que la Coupe ne tombe entre des mains malveillantes. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour la mettre en sécurité ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle aurait souhaité que je fasse ! Elle aurait souhaité que je protège cette Coupe, quel que soit le prix à payer, comme elle, elle l'a fait ! »

Voldemort eut ce qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un haussement de sourcils –mais comme il n'en avait pas c'était assez difficile à dire, en fin de compte.

« Quel que soit le prix ? Vraiment ? » Il se retourna lentement, un sourire étirant sa bouche sans lèvre. « Eh bien nous allons voir jusqu'où va ton…'prix', petite Quercevalles. »

Il leva sa baguette, et la dirigea vers David, qui se remettait péniblement de son Doloris, et saignait encore abondamment à cause du Sectum Sempra.

«_ Avada Kedavra ! _», dicta la voix glacée et implacable, sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

oOoOoOo

Muets d'horreur, les huit adolescents regardèrent, impuissants, le corps de leur camarade retomber sur le sol herbeux, les bras en croix.

« Non…Non…C'est pas…Il est pas… ? », souffla la voix de Mélinée derrière Harry. Elle se tourna vers Eymelie, et ses grands yeux émeraude étincelaient de larmes. « Il est pas… ? Il peut pas l'être ? Hein ? C'est pas vrai ? »

Puis il n'y eut que des sanglots étouffés, car il parut évident que Mélinée ne pouvait plus rien ajouter d'autre. Harry avait déjà assisté à des décès : celui de Cédric, étrangement similaire, celui de Sirius…Mais sa gorge était nouée, il sentait monter en lui des sanglots d'indignation, parce que cette Coupe avait déjà fait assez couler de sang, et qu'il fallait rajouter à la longue liste de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie pour elle le nom d'un garçon de seize ans dont le seul tort avait été de les accompagner.

Il se tourna vers les autres. Mais Lorelei se taisait, et même si sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, on voyait qu'elle faisait des efforts manifestes pour se retenir de pleurer. Eymelie avait un visage grave, et essayait de calmer Mélinée qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Le rouquin et Neville avaient l'air totalement fermé et regardaient droit devant eux, en serrant les poings. Hermione, elle, avait la bouche ouverte dans une exclamation muette, et elle se tourna vers Elianor. De fait, tout le monde avait à présent les yeux braqués sur la jeune sorcière, immobile et tremblante au milieu d'eux.

« C'est ma faute… », fit la voix tremblotante d'Elianor, brisant le silence.

Harry s'aperçut avec effroi que des larmes coulaient rapidement le long de ses joues. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait, à l'instar de celle de Harry. Mais la jeune sorcière se redressa, droite comme un i, et instinctivement, les trois autres Françaises reculèrent prudemment d'un pas.

« C'est ma faute… », continua la sorcière. « …mais je vais la réparer ! », cria-t-elle soudainement.

Sans que Harry, Ron, Hermione ou Neville s'y soit attendu, la vasque se mit à cracher des gerbes d'étincelles, qui montèrent haut dans le ciel. Le bouclier se rompit brutalement, mais personne ne fit un geste, car tous s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose d'anormal et d'effrayant était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Elianor était métamorphosée, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'élève de Beauxbâtons un peu espiègle qu'elle était auparavant.

Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, et avaient pris une couleur flamboyante à cause des reflets produits par les étincelles, et ses yeux avaient une lueur meurtrière que personne ne lui connaissait, au vu des regards inquiets que lui lançaient ses amies. Les coupures sur ses joues, que Harry avait remarqué quelques instants auparavant, s'étaient rouvertes, et ses vêtements se déchiraient par endroit.

« C'est la force de la Coupe ! », s'exclama Eymelie, effarée. « C'est en train de la détruire ! Il faut qu'elle se calme ! »

Mélinée essaya de lui attraper le bras, mais la puissance du vent dégagé par les sortilèges l'empêcha d'accéder à son amie. L'herbe devant eux ployait, et parfois même commençait à s'arracher par mottes entières, sans mentionner quelques pierres qui se détachaient du muret sous la violence de la tornade magique.

Quelques Mangemorts, terrifiés, transplanèrent, n'attendant même pas les instructions de leur maître. Ce dernier, après un instant de surprise, se mit à rire d'un rire froid et sans joie, qui envoyait des frissons dans le dos de quiconque serait venu à l'entendre.

« Magnifique ! Quelle puissance magistrale ! Même Dumbledore ne pourra rien contre moi une fois que cette Coupe sera à moi ! »

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire, car la voix d'Elianor, inhabituellement déformée, gronda :

« _Jamais la Coupe ne quitte la famille ! Seule une Quercevalles peut la toucher, la Coupe ne répond qu'à une Quercevalles !_ »

« C'est pas sa voix ! », constata Lorelei d'une voix blanche.

« Non…C'est celle d'Aude ! », couina Mélinée, terrorisée.

Hermione pointa du doigt la tête de la jeune Languedocienne, et Harry suivit machinalement la direction qu'elle indiquait. Et c'est là qu'il comprit…

« Elle est possédée ! », cria Hermione pour se faire entendre, tout en continuant de montrer les yeux d'un blanc laiteux d'Elianor. « C'est Aude qui contrôle la Coupe ! »

Harry la retint d'aller plus loin.

« Laisse-la faire. Il faut qu'elle défende la Coupe, et il n'y a qu'elle seule qui puisse le faire. Nous, notre priorité, c'est de profiter du chaos et récupérer Malefoy ! »

Bien qu'à contrecœur, Hermione acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent discrètement des Françaises, en compagnie de Ron. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin toutefois, car Bellatrix ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts qui avaient transplané.

Elle se tenait toujours là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la scène, sa cagoule baissée, et elle regardait avec fascination son maître affronter la terrible puissance de la Coupe Sacrée des Quercevalles. Elle en avait même oublié de torturer son neveu, alors que cette mission lui avait confiée personnellement de le rendre fou, tout comme elle avait rendu fous, il y a quinze ans de cela, les Aurors Londubat.

Harry brandit sa baguette, prêt à la désarmer, quand un Expelliarmus venant de dans leur dos les fit sursauter tous trois. Derrière eux, c'était Neville qui avait désarmé la sorcière responsable de la folie de ses parents. Son regard semblait tellement féroce, que malgré le sang qui dégoulinait de ses plaies, il semblait prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Bellatrix regarda les quatre Gryffondor comme si elle s'apercevait seulement maintenant de leur existence, mais désarmée, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre eux. C'était, naturellement, sans compter sans le machiavélisme inné qui caractérisait la sorcière brune. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle sortit de sa botte noire un petit poignard d'argent, et se jeta en direction de l'endroit où Drago gisait par terre, probablement dans l'espoir de le prendre en otage.

Mais si Bellatrix était diabolique, Hermione était d'une intelligence géniale, et elle avait compris, avant ses compagnons, ce que la Mangemorte avait eu l'intention de faire dès le début. Aussi s'était-elle précipité sur Drago pendant que l'attention de la femme était toute entière dirigée vers Neville, et l'avait-elle tiré plus à l'abri, de sorte que lorsque Bellatrix se retourna vers son neveu, celui-ci était déjà parti.

Furieuse, elle se retourna vers les trois garçons, le poignard toujours à la main, mais elle se savait désarmée. Harry poussa un cri de triomphe : enfin Bellatrix Lestrange allait être jugée pour les crimes qu'elle avait commis, et être envoyée à Azkaban pour perpète !

Mais, au moment où les trois Gryffondor s'apprêtaient à la stupéfixer, un autre Mangemort, dont les longs cheveux blonds dépassait du masque, l'attrapa par le poignet, et tous deux transplanèrent dans un 'plop !' retentissant, qui sonna aux oreilles des garçons comme un aveu de leur échec.

« Merde ! », beugla Ron. « Maraud de Malefoy ! On allait l'attraper, cette gourgandine ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Faut vraiment que tu renouvelles ton stock d'insultes. Celles de ta mère sont vraiment dépassées. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

À votre avis David est-il vraiment mort ?

A/ Bin oui, à part Harry personne n'échappe à un Avada Kedavra !

B/ Oui mais peut-être que le pouvoir d'Elianor va le ressusciter…

C/ Non il est pas mort, c'était juste pour une caméra cachée de l'émission Sorcier Surprise !

D/ On s'en fout de toute façon il a qu'à crever, on attend juste le lemon !!!

_Dans le prochain chapitre : épilogue !!! _


	40. Epilogue

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **Vous l'attendiez tous (ah non ?) ... Voilà le fameux épilogue ! Bon, pas très long il est vrai, mais c'est mieux que rien, surtout après six mois où nous avons un peu...zappé l'update, pour ainsi dire...

Enfin, nous tenons à répondre aux reviews (oui on sait pas comment faire sur le site, si quelqu'un peut nous expliquer...) et à remercier **Marie la petite** (oui, il y aura d'autres sondages promis !), **Drarrypowa** (et si, on continue, vous allez pas vous débarrasser comme ça de nous !), **Alyceis** (profite encore un peu des états d'âme des sorciers français cinglés, car c'est presque fini snif !), **Tsuyu-chan **(la fin arrive, enfin normalement, et si on a du courage, y aura bel et bien un tome 2, actuellement en cours d'élaboration), **grispoil** (merci pour « chapitre génial » ça nous fait chaud au cœur ! Malheureusement, on peut pas encore dévoiler où est le Papé !!!), **li-san** (merci merci merci !!!! Voilà la suite et (presque) fin !!!) et **moji** (pour le lemon, va falloir se prosterner auprès de la déesse locale des lemons à savoir : Maxoune, et l'implorer de finir ce lemon zut quoi !!!).

**Trêve de bavardages, place à la lecture !**

* * *

****

oOoOo Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises oOoOo

**Épilogue**

**La fin de toutes choses**

Quand Harry retrouva Hermione, celle-ci avait emmené Drago à l'abri d'un muret à demi écroulé. Le blond n'était pas à proprement parler dans une forme olympique. Son visage était tuméfié, et il grelottait comme sous l'emprise d'une forte fièvre, malgré le fait qu'Hermione ait conjuré une épaisse couverture de laine dans laquelle elle l'avait enveloppé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? », demanda Ron.

« C'est le contrecoup des sortilèges qu'il a reçus. », expliqua Hermione. Elle jeta un regard sévère à son petit ami qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. « Il n'a pas eu droit qu'au Doloris, tu sais. Bellatrix connaît bien d'autres sorts de magie noire. Il faudrait trouver un Médicomage spécialisé dans les désenvoûtements, et vite. »

Harry s'était agenouillé aux côtés du blond, et fit mine de lui prendre la fièvre en posant sa main sur son front. Il était couvert d'une sueur glacée qui n'était pas pour rassurer le Survivant. Il se releva, et fit signe à Ron.

« Aide-moi à le porter. On va l'amener… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, une énorme explosion se produisit, et son souffle les propulsa tous les quatre à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se tenaient précédemment. Un peu sonnés, Harry, Ron et Hermione se redressèrent, pour constater d'une part que Malefoy allait bien puisqu'il était tombé sur eux (Ron s'écarta précipitamment avec dégoût), et que d'autre part, il régnait dans les environs un silence de mort.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », hurla Ron.

Il se précipita dans la direction d'où provenait la déflagration, tandis que Harry, aidé d'Hermione, tâchait de remettre Drago sur ses pieds. Ce dernier avait l'air à peine conscient, et un air d'intense terreur était peint sur ses traits. Hermione, tout en le soutenant, lui massait doucement le dos, et Harry sentit une pique de jalousie s'insinuer en lui…Pourtant c'était idiot, Hermione n'avait ce geste que par amitié, pour rassurer le blond, rien de plus, puisqu'elle était avec Ron…

« Allons-y, Mione… » Il passa le bras du Serpentard autour de ses épaules, et dit doucement : « Allez, encore un petit effort, Malefoy, il faut qu'on aille voir Elianor… »

Il jeta un regard de biais vers Hermione ; il n'était même pas sûr que le blond ait entendu ou compris ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et le Gryffondor se surprit à penser que s'il continuait, il allait devenir translucide comme les fantômes de Poudlard.

Sa camarade acquiesça, comprenant que Harry s'était plutôt adressé à elle. Son regard se fixa sur le collier argenté qui luisait doucement sur le cou diaphane de Drago.

« Comment est ce qu'on peut enlever ça ? Ça m'a tout l'air d'être en mithril… », fit-elle, pensive.

« En quoi ? »

« Harry ! »

Hermione avait l'air exaspéré, et prit son air d'encyclopédie même dans la situation chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Le mithril est le métal le plus précieux de tout le monde magique ! Il est extrait des mines naines du Grand Nord, forgé par les nains, et chaque objet de mithril possède des qualités magiques exceptionnelles. Ils ont pour principale caractéristiques d'obéir aux ordres de leur maître. C'est pourquoi les nains le gardent jalousement, et un tel objet est très rare à trouver…Il faut être très habile pour substituer à leur vigilance des objets en mithril. C'est sûrement Tu-Sais-Qui en personne qui a dû le leur voler…L'ennui, c'est qu'avec un tel collier, Drago ne peut pas lui échapper. Il a dû l'ensorceler pour qu'il reste enchaîné à lui en permanence…Personne ne pourrait défaire un maléfice pareil. »

Harry eut un instant de réflexion.

« Si quelque chose peut briser un maléfice pareil, c'est bien la Coupe d'Elianor. »

Pour une fois, Hermione n'eut pas son éternel air désapprobateur.

« C'est ce que je pense. »

oOoOoOo

Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit où s'était tenue Elianor quelques instants auparavant que Harry remarqua une sensation inhabituelle : sa cicatrice ne l'élançait plus. Voldemort avait dû partir. Du reste, en lieu et place d'Elianor et des autres se trouvait une sorte de cratère. Quoi qu'il en ait été, il n'y avait plus d'herbe à cet endroit, et la majorité des pierres du muret derrière avait explosé.

Plus problématique, il n'y avait plus personne. Harry allait vocaliser ses inquiétudes, quand Hermione le tira par la manche, lui indiquant sa gauche.

À quelques mètres de là, Harry les aperçut. Tous au grand complet, agenouillés dans l'herbe, dans un cercle silencieux. Il y avait Lorelei, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet, et qui soutenait Mélinée dont les cheveux avaient viré au noir d'encre. Neville et Ron avaient le visage fermé, et Eymelie se mouchait bruyamment dans un mouchoir, à côté d'Elianor, qui serrait contre elle la Coupe en sanglotant.

Quand Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent, soutenant toujours Drago, ils se rendirent compte que les six adolescents formaient une sorte de cercle autour du corps de David, toujours étendu là où la mort l'avait frappé, à la différence près que l'un d'eux lui avait fermé les paupières.

Les trois Anglais s'assirent sans un mot sur un carré d'herbe intacte, entre Ron et Eymelie. Les seuls bruits étaient les sanglots de Mélinée et les reniflements d'Elianor, et Harry dut rassembler tout son courage pour s'adresser à cette dernière.

« Eli…Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais…est ce que tu pourrais… ? »

D'un signe de tête, il désigna le collier brillant au cou du Serpentard. Elianor ne pipa pas un mot, mais hocha la tête :

« _Finite._ », dit-elle d'une voix grave, sans même lever sa baguette.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester :

« Elianor, ce sort n'est pas assez puissant pour lever ce malé… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car un rayon doré sortit de la Coupe et alla frapper le blond. Avec un petit déclic, le collier se détacha et tomba dans l'herbe aussi facilement que s'il avait été fait de plastique. Drago gémit doucement, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, et il ne semblait pas décidé à les rouvrir.

« Ecoutez…Je sais que la mort…la mort de David nous a tous beaucoup affecté, mais…Drago ne va pas bien du tout, il faut à tout prix l'amener le plus vite possible dans un hôpital… », commença Harry. « …sinon il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait une deuxième victime à déplorer ce soir. »

Cette perspective sembla sortir ses camarades de leur torpeur hébétée. Eymelie fut la première à se lever. Elle tira de son sac à dos une bouteille d'eau vide et une petite boussole et les tendit à Elianor, qui les ensorcela sans piper un mot.

« Rapprochez-vous tous de moi. », fit la Préfète rousse, en prenant doucement la manche de David entre ses doigts. « Harry et Hermione, vous allez partir à l'hôpital Lancelot Dulac avec Drago. », expliqua-t-elle en tendant la petite boussole à Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers les autres :

« Nous, on va rentrer à Beauxbâtons. Il faut ramener le corps de David, on peut pas le laisser là… »

Mélinée hocha la tête en larmoyant, et posa sa main sur la bouteille vide. Neville et Ron l'imitèrent, mais au moment où Lorelei allait en faire de même, Elianor la retint par le bras.

« Non. Il faut que je te parle. » Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Partez devant, j'ai encore une affaire à régler, je dois parler à Lorelei. »

oOoOoOo

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir de l'hôpital des maladies magiques Lancelot Dulac, à attendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de Drago, pris en charge par des Médicomages spécialisés dans les blessures infligées par magie noire, Hermione demanda à Harry :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait, à Lorelei ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Je sais pas, mais je crois qu'elle veut détruire la Coupe. » Il se rappela la dernière phrase d'Aude de Montségur, et il hocha la tête. « Elle veut suivre les dernières volontés de son ancêtre. »

Hermione n'eut pas l'air surprise.

« Oui, c'est logique. »

« Comment ça ? »

La brune soupira.

« Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir cette Coupe en horreur. Elle aurait raison de s'en débarrasser, cette Coupe lui a déjà beaucoup coûté. Son père est mort pour elle, comme beaucoup de gens dans sa famille, comme Aude, et elle vient encore de perdre un ami par sa faute. Ce serait logique qu'elle veuille la détruire. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce qu'elle a besoin de Lorelei ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle vient aussi d'une très vieille famille de sorciers très puissants. Lorelei sait peut-être comment s'en débarrasser… »

À ce moment-là, un Médicomage sortit d'une salle, et fonça droit vers eux. Au même instant, une femme blonde très élégante déboula dans le couloir, l'air paniqué.

« Docteur ! Dites-moi que mon crapaud purulent va s'en sortir ?! »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, légèrement interloqués, car ils venaient de reconnaitre Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago.

« Madame Malefoy ? », dit Harry.

Narcissa tourna les yeux vers lui, et sembla le remarquer. À leur surprise, elle ne leur jeta pas le même regard méprisant qu'affectionnait son mari.

« Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-elle, plus étonnée qu'en colère.

« Madame, ce sont ces jeunes gens qui ont amené votre fils… », commença le Médicomage.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et le praticien rougit légèrement.

« Rassurez-vous, il va mieux. Il se remettra, mais les sorts de magie noire qu'il a reçu l'ont bien secoué, il lui faudra plusieurs jours de repos complet… »

Narcissa eut l'air furieux.

« Bellatrix, je te jure par Merlin que tu me le paieras ! Et toi aussi Lucius, fais-moi confiance ! », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Au fait Potter, il sera bientôt incorrect de m'appeler Malefoy. Désormais, ce sera Madame Black. »

Et d'un pas hautain, elle pénétra dans la chambre de son fils sans rajouter un mot de plus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko ! **

Vous pensez que le tome 2 va parler…

A/ De recettes de gâteaux magiques

B/ De l'histoire de la coopération politique magique internationale

C/ De triangles amoureux impossibles entre un vampire, un sorcier et un loup-garou (comment ça, ça vous dit quelque chose ?)

D/ De cul !!!

_À venir : chapitre bonus de fin ! Criez tous en chœur : le lemon, le lemon Maxouuuuuuuuuuune !!!!! _


End file.
